Wash It All Away
by breathe4her
Summary: High school can be hard on one’s heart, but the love it possesses can potentially destroy the very thing you’ve been working towards.
1. Carlin's Confusion

Title: Wash It All Away

**Title:** Wash It All Away

**Author:** breathe4her

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SoN characters. All disclaimers go to Tom Lynch and The-N. Other original characters belong to me. (Please do not steal.)

**Feedback:** Yes please, everything is welcome.

**Pairings:** This is a love story between Spencer and Ashley. However, it involves Spaiden. Helps my storyline. Trust me.

**Rating:** R – (NC-17 maybe later on – warning will be posted)

**Summary:** High school can be hard on one's heart, but the heart can potentially destroy the very thing you've been working towards.

**Opening Intro – Carlin's Confusion**

"Happy Birthday!"

I jumped out of my skin as I walked into my home after hockey practice. I didn't know that anyone really remembered my birthday, why would they? My parents liked to forget. Of course being a middle child, my older brother and younger sister always had some sort of attention before me.

Yet there I was, standing in the middle of the foyer, sweaty from my earlier activities and my friends and family were jumping up and down throwing confetti. I think I walked into a twilight zone.

"Spencer!" My best friend jumped over to me and hugged me. She looked like she had way too much sugar. "Surprise!"

I laughed and patted her head as I couldn't help but smile at the people looking at me in wander. "Okay Kyla, who put you up to this?" I whispered in her ear.

"Spence," she stepped back in mock annoyance, "I planned this just for you. Me!" She stomped her foot. She was a little bit much when it comes to drama. An exaggerator if you will.

"Oh thank you!" I smiled and hugged her once more. I was being surrounded by my friends and family as someone turned on some music.

Now when I say family, I don't mean my parents. They must've stepped out during this time and my younger sister didn't even look like he wanted to be there. My older brother of course, wanted to be there because he found my friends hot. He would be your typical jock freshman in college. Checking out the seniors in high school.

"Spencer, now you know why I couldn't watch you practice. I was helping Kyla with the setting up." Aiden, my boyfriend, grinned. We were dating for almost a year and although he was a very sweet guy who knew when I needed space, there was still something missing. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Until my seventeenth birthday of course; she walked in with her dark chestnut hair flowing behind her, her skin so smooth looking, eyes as dark as ebony and lips that were so plush I couldn't help wondering what they'd feel like. That's when I had to back my thought process up. Was I really thinking about kissing another girl?

"Spencer?" A hand waved in front of me. Was I staring?

"Huh?" I blinked and cleared my throat, finding myself face to face with this girl that had caught my attention.

"Where did you go?" Aiden asked me, smiling slightly.

"I guess I'm just in so much happy shock about this birthday surprise." I lied. Badly may I add? Aiden looked at me funny but I just shrugged. "What were you saying?" I asked him.

"This is my cousin from B.C." Aiden smiled and pushed the bronze girl forward. "Ashley, this is my girlfriend and birthday girl, Spencer, Spence, Ashley."

She shook my hand. Her lips pressed together in a sultry smile. I couldn't help but return it. "I've heard all about you." She said.

"Oh?" I looked up at Aiden, who nodded proudly. "I don't think he's mentioned you," I frowned and gave him a dirty look. Why not talk about your beautiful cousin? I wanted to ask him that.

"Yea well, no one finds me worth mentioning," she waved her hand and smiled sadly.

My heart broke. I reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I know how you feel." I smiled and stepped back a bit. "Well, you're more than welcome to stay, you are wanted here."

Aiden grinned and winked at me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. He was a tall guy for his age; 6'3". He was a Varsity basketball player for our rival school. He and I didn't go to the same school, we met at a party the year before and things started out great.

"So you play hockey?" Ashley followed me into the other room, where Glen, my older brother, was flirting with a few of my friends.

"She sucks but she tries." Glen laughed as he walked up to us. "I'm Glen, the good looking one in the family." He shook Ashley's hand and looked her up and down. Of course he'd notice the tattoo on her lower abdomen and the tight denim jeans she was wearing. If I did, he sure as hell did.

"Is this how you try and pick up girls?" Ashley laughed and looked at me. "I find this Carlin more intriguing." She winked at me as we continued walking towards my bedroom. I needed to change. I wanted to shower, but I couldn't with a house full of guests. Too weird. Plus, this was a birthday that my best friend had thrown me. Couldn't let them wait, now could I?

"So this is your bedroom?" Ashley asked me, studying all the old movie posters on my wall, from Dirty Dancing to Satisfaction. She ran her fingers over the medals I have won since I started hockey when I was 5. "You must be really good," she smiled.

I shrugged. "I just like playing for the fun of it. Don't get me wrong, winning a game really gets my blood pumping but if I'm not in it for the fun, then I don't want to be a part of it."

"Modest, I see." Ashley smiled at me, sending a slight shiver through me. "Aiden really knows how to pick them."

I briefly wondered what she meant about that but found myself not caring. "So what made you want to come to a birthday party of a girl you've never even met me before?"

I watched Ashley shrug and smile at me. "Aiden really wanted me to meet you. He's head over heels in love with you and I thought it'd be nice to see who won the heart of my favourite cousin." She arched her eyebrow and I swear she looked me up and down, like she approved.

"Spencer?" Kyla came running into my room with Aiden right behind her. "After we hang out here for a bit, did you want to go to the movies?"

Before I nodded my head, I looked at Ashley, who nodded for me. "That should be fun!" I smiled and shooed everyone out so I could change. Aiden wanted to stay and 'help' me change, but I wasn't in the mood for any kind of foreplay that he was thinking about. Most girls at school would love to have Aiden whip it out for them, but I guess I was different. Was the guy a good kisser? Yes. Was he decent in bed? Sure, not that I can compare it to anyone, he's the only person I've ever slept with. Does he make a good best friend? Definitely. Do I love him? After meeting Ashley, I was beginning to doubt my love for Aiden. Was I really in love with him?

I guess I should have introduced myself. My name is Spencer Carlin. I was a Senior at Southwood High and was on the best co-op hockey team out there in Southern Ontario. I had a boyfriend who would worship the ground I walked on, and a thing on the side with someone he was very close too.

Somewhere down the road, the life that I craved to have, quickly crumbled beneath my feet. When you're seventeen, people say you're too young to know what loss and love feels like.

I'd like to disagree. I found out all too well what both feel like and how it affected me.

Here's my story of how it all happened and how it changed my life.

- - - -


	2. I Think I Think I Like Girls

**Spencer's PoV**

**-1- I Think . . . I Think I Like Girls**

School was back in session after a long week off. I didn't think I'd be happier going back to school, but I was. I was able to go a whole day without hearing from Aiden. Bad to say, I know, but the guy became overprotective over the week break. He used to know when I'd need my space, but that past week, he was all over me like a dog in heat. And he was very much in heat.

I slept with him a few times just because I wanted to relieve tension I had regarding my unwanted feelings for another girl. And I slept with him so he'd get off me for a while, literally. Like I said, he was good in bed but I had no one to compare it too. I skipped the foreplay most of the time. Not really wanting to gag myself just to pleasure a guy who doesn't see fit to use the same amount of time on me.

Anyway, there'll be plenty of sex talk later on. Enough of that.

I was standing at my locker when Kyla showed up with a CD in her hand. "What's this?" I asked her as she handed it to me.

"Something Aiden told me to give to you," she winked and leaned up against the lockers, looking at me, "he said you should listen to it on your way home after school."

I shook my head and threw it in my locker. "Has he been acting different to you lately?" I asked my best friend as we made our way to class.

"Aiden?" Kyla looked at me with confused, yet amused, look. "I just think he's really got it bad for you. Word is you two do it like, 3 times a week."

Ugh. Now who would've gone and said that. "Where'd you hear that from?" I asked, slightly amused even though I was overly annoyed.

"Well Kelsey heard it from a cheerleader that goes to ViewBelle. Apparently locker room talk isn't really private and Aiden likes to spread the news around that he can get laid whenever he wants. At least 3 times a week." Kyla looked at me funny. "Do you really have sex that many times?"

I couldn't help but smirk. Kyla wasn't a virgin, but she wasn't exactly getting any those days either. She lost her virginity before I did. "I guess you can say we used too?" I shrugged and took my seat in the classroom.

"Wait . . . what do you mean, you used too?" Kyla whispered, her mouth wide open.

I nodded and chuckled at her speechless look. "Look Kyla, Aiden and I don't always have sex. Despite what people are saying and it's pretty fucking sad that the rumours are travelling from ViewBelle to here."

Kyla shrugged and sat back in her chair. "He's always turning down girls you know. He could get laid by every girl on that cheerleading squad, but he chooses to be faithful," she paused. I watched her eyes get a devilish glint in them. "You must be a wildcat in bed," she nudged me.

I laughed and shushed her as the teacher walked in. We stifled our giggles and opened our books to the appropriate chapter.

After school had arrived and I was tired from all the learning. I wasn't a slacker when it came to my school work, I liked to study. Wouldn't admit it half the time, but I did. That and I needed a certain average to stay on my hockey team, even though they couldn't afford to lose me anyway. Was I being conceited? Yes. Why? Because I knew I was that good.

I started towards the senior student's parking lot when I thought I recognized a female standing next to my used CRV. I walked closer and a familiar face smiled at me. It was cold out and this young woman was standing there shivering.

"I was hoping I'd get the vehicle right. Silver CRV with black interior," her smile was contagious, "nice seeing you again Carlin."

"Ashley," I breathed, smiling uncontrollably. "How'd you know where to find me? You're still in town?"

"Aiden never told you?" Ashley smiled and shook her head. "He told me where to find you because he had basketball practice and some parent/teacher night tonight. I didn't feel like tagging along."

"He told me you were on your way back to B.C.," I threw my books in the back and leaned against the vehicle beside her. "He failed to mention that you never did go back."

Ashley cocked her head to the side and licked her lips. "We failed to mention that," she smirked and reached out to trace her fingers along my thick silver belt buckle. She must've heard me inhale because she chuckled softly and moved forward more, stepping closer to me. "I hope you don't mind, but I asked Uncle Victor to drop me off here before they picked up Aiden."

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. She was giving me a predator look that made me weak in the knees. I was crushing on my boyfriend's cousin. "So you never did say what you failed to mention."

Ashley smiled and took my keys from my hands. "How about we hop in the vehicle where it's warm and we'll talk." She threw me the keys and winked as we got into the CRV.

I started it up and turned on the heat. I chattered my jaws as we looked at each other, the moment turned funny as we started to laugh together. "It's a little cold to just be sitting in here, eh?" I put the car in motion as we headed off towards the middle of the city, "so are you hungry?"

Ashley nodded and looked at me. "If you had plans with friends, you can just drop me back off at the house," she smiled.

I looked at her briefly before turning my attention back to the road. "I was supposed to have hockey practice but I found out that it was cancelled, so I'm pretty much free." I took a right at the stop sign and came up on traffic.

"Did you want to be with Aiden tonight, then?" She asked nervously.

"I think I can handle one night away from him," I pulled into the parking lot of a local diner and shut the vehicle off, "besides, it'd be nice to make a new friend around here."

"Yeah, especially since I'll be living here now," Ashley sighed and smiled at me. "I wasn't here to visit. I was sent here to stay with Aunt Greta and Uncle Victor. My parents have a house back in England and they've decided to go there to rekindle their marriage. Since there's school and all, I had to stay behind. We only said I was visiting in case my parents changed their minds. But I knew they wouldn't."

I was impressed. She kept her cool about all of it and never once showed any sadness. I was assuming she was happy with the decision. "So you've transferred to ViewBelle?" We were walking into the diner, finding a seat.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go to Southwood," she smirked and took off her coat. "Much better looking students."

"Oh yea?" I laughed and sighed.

"Yeah, I don't know why you waste your time on Aiden when you could probably have anyone in your own school." Ashley suppressed a grin and looked at the menu.

"Like who? You?" I laughed, my joke sounded funnier in my head. But by the way she raised her eyebrows at me I should've slapped myself right there and then.

"Hmm Carlin, are you implying you're into that sort of thing?" She couldn't even hide her amusement if she tried. I felt bold.

"I wouldn't turn it down if the opportunity had presented itself." I blushed and she noticed. I dared to look into her and when I did, she didn't even hold back her devilish grin. "I like adventure," I mumbled.

"Be careful what you wish for," she winked and cleared her throat as she ordered a plate of fries and a drink.

I followed suit and then when the waitress left, I eyed up my companion. "So are you implying _you're_ into that sort of thing?" I watched her raise her eyebrow and take a sip of her drink, which the waitress brought back quickly. The way her lips wrapped around that straw and how her cheeks sunk in slightly as she sucked some of the liquid up, I couldn't stop imagining how it would feel to kiss her. To feel those lips wrapped around my tongue and sucking slightly. God, just the thought of it sent shockwaves to my clit.

"I'm not into labels." She shrugged, but I knew she was into girls. Even if it was my imagination wanting her to be interested in me, I watched the way she watched the waitress walk away.

"Labels?" I quirked an eyebrow and sat back a bit as the waitress served us our food.

"Yeah, you know," she leaned back in her seat, picking up a hot fry, "gay, lesbian, dyke, bisexual, heterosexual, homo-" she found her mouth covered by my hand.

"I get it," I blushed and sank into my seat. My hand left her mouth and she gave me that sultry look again.

"Your hands are soft," she murmured, holding my gaze, "did anyone ever tell you that?"

I bit my lip. Yes, Aiden told me that. A number of times; when we first started dating, when I was scared to go onto the Ferris wheel, when my grandparents passed away, after our first time making love – after every time we had sex. Aiden. What was I doing here? I had a boyfriend.

I guess my mind babble kind of gave my answer away. She cleared her throat and looked away. "He's really into you," she said out of nowhere. I was confused for a moment but she smiled and pointed to the locket hanging around my neck, the one Aiden gave me after our 6 month anniversary. "Aiden always writes about you. He always talks about you and how you two are the perfect sweethearts - makes me jealous, that you found someone like that in your life."

I nodded slowly and looked down at my basket of fries. I knew that already. He told me every time we were together. "Aiden is a rare guy," I finally spoke and dared to look up at the raven haired beauty across from me, "he wasn't in us for the sex," I sighed and my heart kind of cracked in half. Aiden was the perfect guy. He was what every high school girl dreamed of. Basketball star, nice body, very good looking, sweet and it was me who convinced him into bed. Me. He was perfect.

He wasn't perfect enough for me though.

"I bet the sex is hot though," Ashley winked, trying to lighten the mood. It only made me feel worse.

I shrugged. Sure, Aiden wasn't in it for the sex – at first. All of sudden that was all he wanted to do. I mean seriously, how many more positions can you do? I shook my head and scratched my forehead. I could feel her eyes one me, reading me. I bet I was hard to read. "I think there's such a thing as too much sex, don't you?" I finally spoke, looking up at her.

She smirked. Licked her lips and popped a fry in her mouth. I watched her jaw move as she chewed. "I think there's such a thing as too much sex if it's boring. Try something new maybe?"

"Since when did this become about my sex life?" I asked her, frowning.

"You tell me." Ashley's gaze challenged me.

"Whatever." I looked away and took a sip of my coke. I prefer Dr. Pepper. I was feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Can we just change the subject?"

I watched as Ashley shrugged and nodded. "When is your next practice?" She smiled and chewed on another fry.

"Tomorrow morning," I sighed. I loved the game but I hated the early morning practices. I had to remind myself to do my homework every night before bed, or else my grades would go down and I'd no longer be able to play. I was a year too young to play for the community team. They only allow teens my age to play if they're _that_ good.

"There's school," Ashley frowned, looking at me. She had this sexy crease that formed between her eyebrows when she was thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, I have to be at the rink by 5am," I smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, "why? Wanna join me?" I licked my lips.

Ashley snorted and wiped her mouth. "You will not see me up before sunrise." She gave me a crooked smile and winked.

I grinned and we started idle chat while we finished our fries. The sound of my cell ringing interrupted our conversation. I reached into my bag and opened it. Aiden. I put on my fake smile and hit the talk button. "Hey you, how are you?"

"_Stuck in between my parents at this Parent/Teacher's night, I wish I was with you."_ I could tell he was seriously bored and looking for a way out.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. I watched as Ashley watched me. She had this look on her face that I couldn't exactly make out. "How long is your meeting anyway?"

"_I haven't got the slightest clue. You know how mom and dad are, they want to go through every single detail. I still don't understand why I have to be here for all that. It's not like I don't know what I'm good at or what I'm not."_ He sounded annoyed and then cleared his throat. _"If I get out of here before 8pm, did you want to catch a movie?"_

I sighed and mindlessly stirred my ketchup with my fry. "I can't Aiden, I have homework to do and I need to be up early tomorrow for practice." I fought the urge to roll my eyes with annoyance. I couldn't get one night alone to myself.

"_Not even for a little . . ." _He let the sentence linger.

"Not even for a little . . ." I mocked and bit my lip. I could still feel her eyes on and forced myself to turn my head and look away. "I'm sorry Aid, but I should just focus on my school work. Besides, I have to be up early for practice."

I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "_Okay well, how about we get together after school tomorrow?"_

I smiled. He was a good friend and I needed that too. "Of course."

"_Great, you won't regret it!" _ He blew me a kiss and hung up. I sighed and snapped my phone shut. I could feel her dark eyes burning into me.

"He wanted to have a late night rendezvous?" She smirked but the tone of her voice was rather one of annoyance than playful.

I simply nodded and waved my hand, as if it'd brush away the awkward moment. "I have to stop by the mall to pick up a new hockey mask for practice, did you want to come along and then I can drop you off, or I can just go ahead and drop you off?" I looked at her and she smiled warmly for once. It wasn't a smirk, or a teasing smile, it was warm.

"You don't have to drive me home," she bit her lip, "I can have Aunt Greta pick me up when she's finished."

"Nonsense!" I laughed and stood up, throwing enough money on the table for both of our meals. "My treat so no arguing," I raised an eyebrow at her as she began to protest. "So if you don't mind coming with me to pick up a mask, we can call it a night . . ."

Ashley nodded and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "That'd be wise," she looked at me with a quirky smile, "somehow I don't think it'd be wise to hang out with me when your boyfriend already asked you to be with him."

Damn. Damn her. She was right but damn. I sighed inwardly, disappointed at the situation. I would've love to spend the rest of this cool fall evening with this gorgeous brunette, but of course she had to have _some_ sort of sense to her. "Yea, you're right. I do have that thing called homework."

"And the brutal 5am wake up calls," she smarted off, sticking her prefect tongue out at me.

"Watch it with that thing, it could get bitten off," I laughed as we got into my CRV. She looked at me while laughing and shook her head. I really said that, didn't I? I blushed.

After grabbing my mask from the sports store, Ashley and I made our way back out into the parking lot. I squealed when tiny snowflakes fell from the light grey sky above. "I love the first snow fall!" I danced around the empty parking lot, my head towards the sky and twirled.

Ashley laughed and though she didn't join me in my twirls, she stood there with her hands in her pockets and looked up at the sky, almost with a relaxed look on her face. "Snow is wonderful," she grinned, "and cold. Can we get into the vehicle now before I freeze my boobs off?"

I snickered and quickly opened her side of the door before running to mine. I turned on the heater and watched as Ashley rubbed her hands together in front of the heat. "Please tell me you brought some winter clothes with you?"

She snarled playfully. "I didn't know snow would come this quickly. My stuff is still in the process of being shipped." She pouted adorably and I wanted nothing more than to reach my fingers out and trace her full lips.

"Well in the mean time, here," I threw some gloves and a hat at her from my back seat.

She looked at me with that warm smile again. "Thank you," she whispered softly and I felt my insides begin to melt again.

"Well, I guess we should get you home." I steered out of the parking lot and carefully made my way to Aiden's. I was happy to see that they had yet to arrive home so I wouldn't have to deal with him that evening. Somehow I think it'd ruin the good mood his beautiful cousin put me in.

"Thank you for spending the evening with me and feeding me," Ashley smiled and opened the car door.

"Thank you for pointing out my gay tendencies," I joked and cleared my throat, "I really had a good time." My voice went a little too serious but she didn't seem to mind. She winked and bit her lip.

"I have a funny feeling you and I, Carlin, are going to get along just fine. I already fell in like with you, who knows what's next?" With that, she was out of my vehicle and running into the house, she looked back briefly and waved with the biggest smile on her face.

One that definitely matched my own.

Great Carlin, what the hell did you get yourself into now?

**- - - -**


	3. Surprise Coffee

**Spencer's PoV**

**-2.1- Surprise Coffee**

I woke up earlier than I wanted too. 4:30am and I knew I couldn't just fall back asleep for another half-hour. I'd never make it to practice. I sighed and sat up in my messy bed with my dishevelled hair going every which way. I was thinking of dying my hair brown but I decided against it.

I knew if I showered early, mom and dad would have a fit. My siblings wouldn't care, they slept through anything and everything. Dad was alright with it I guessed, but when mom got upset and into one of her moods, that's when dad minded. I'd rather have a conflict-free morning anyway.

So I decided to do a quick check on my homework and then quietly get ready for hockey.

The team was showing up just as I was and I smiled as Trixie, one of my good friends on the team, attempted to throw a snowball at me. I laughed as she fell on an ice patch and helped her up. "You're in a cheerful mood for being up this early, what gives?" We made our way into the school's arena.

"I just had this amazing date and we decided to go out again tomorrow night." Trixie grinned and bit her lip. Her green eyes wide which matched her smile completely.

"Well I'm glad, who is this lucky guy?" I teased and bumped my hips with hers, causing our hockey bags to fall off our shoulders. We laughed and then she pulled me into the farthest part of the locker room. Okay, she looked pretty serious all of a sudden.

Trixie took a deep breath and wiped the red hair away from her face. "My date wasn't with a guy," she whispered. I couldn't help but step back and look at her confused. I didn't mean for it to be a look of disgust, just shocked. Trixie loved flirting. With both, but I just figured that's all she was doing, flirting. "Great, now you think I'm gross and that I'm going to check you out."

Her comment snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly reached for her hands. "Hey no," I said softly and smiled. "Really, I'm not disgusted and I don't care of you check me out." I grinned when she chuckled. "That's really great Trix, I'm happy for you." I was honest. It wasn't hard for her to confide in me and I was happy about that. "So who is the lucky gal?" I raised an eyebrow.

She blushed and looked around. "Madison."

"Madison?" My eyes went wide with shock. "Madison. Head cheerleader of ViewBelle Madison? Madison Duarte?"

Trixie waited. "Are you quite done?" She waited for me to shut up and continued in a hush voice. "She's not out yet and I know I can trust you not to tell anyone about this, Spence, please?"

I crossed my heart and began to laugh. "Madison?" I couldn't help it. She was the one bitch I wanted to wipe the ice with her face last year. She was a complete bitch to Kyla when my best friend switched schools. She used to go to ViewBelle and was co-captain of their cheerleaders but decided to switch schools to be with me and Madison was not happy about it. Childish I know, but Kyla was that good.

"What do you have against her?" Trixie asked, pouting.

I opened my locker and got out my freshly washed jersey. "She stole Kyla's boyfriend just because she switched schools." I said bluntly.

"Oh," Trixie mumbled and became quiet. "Spencer?"

I looked up at her and noticed the slightly scared look that graced her face. "What is it?"

"Madison really isn't a bad person, I mean she comes off that way, but she's just really needy and that need is usually to get her own way. She hated losing Kyla to the cheerleading squad here. She felt betrayed and I can understand that. You are our best player and I'd feel the same way if you decided to up and quit to go to another team." Trixie took a breath and blushed slightly. I never really saw it from her point of view – or rather Madison's. I was just defending my best friend and that's all that mattered. Kyla was heartbroken after Drake broke up with her to be with Madison.

"I understand that, but Madison stooped low and caused Drake to break up with her. Maybe he was going to up and leave her anyway, but Madison had no right to do what she did." I finished getting ready and laced my skates tight. "I'm sorry Trixie, I'm really happy for you. I want you to be happy. If you say Madison is a great person and she treats you with respect, then she has mine." I flashed her a smile and patted her ass with my hockey stick. "Now hurry and get ready, Coach will not be happy if you're late again."

- - - -

Practice was over two hours later and I was feeling more wide awake. I knew that a nice hot shower would relieve me of my stiff muscles. I didn't stretch as much as usual and it was showing, or rather, I was feeling it. I got off the ice and started to walk towards the locker room when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and there she was. Wide awake with two coffees sitting beside her. She was leaning over the rail with a smile that melted me once again. "Ashley!" I grinned and took off my helmet, my blonde hair sticking to the back of my neck. I all of a sudden felt self-conscious and bit my lip. "What are you doing up? It's barely sunrise!"

Ashley snickered and made her way down to me. I was taller than her even more now that I had my skates on. "I figured you could use a little caffeine seeing as you actually drag your ass here this early in the morning." She grinned and tipped the coffee tray towards me. Even though I had to go change, I managed to take my gloves off and take a sip of the hot liquid which warmed my insides as her smile did as well.

"Technically I've been up since 4:30am so I've been up for almost three hours now." I carefully placed the cup back in the tray and adjusted my helmet under my arm. She stood there quiet for a moment and then bit her lip in a smile.

"You're even crazier than I thought you were, Carlin." Ashley looked over my jersey and smirked. "You really good in your gear."

"I feel like an oversized marshmallow!" I protested with a laugh. I nervously switched from foot to foot, she was definitely checking me out and I had no idea how to handle it. Hell, her next comment didn't help any.

"Lucky for you, I find marshmallows very good," she winked and snickered.

"Uh," I cleared my throat and realized she enjoyed making me squirm, "but they are so very sticky."

She just shrugged and never let her smile fade. "You should go get changed before you end up in the locker room alone . . ."

Was she. . .? Did she just . . .? Okay, I figured I'd better go get changed before this woman literally stopped me from breathing. At this rate, I wouldn't put it past her to come and see me in the locker room. Worse yet, I didn't see myself stopping her.

"Yea, um, you gonna be here?" I asked, sounding a little eager.

"I'm only here for you gorgeous," she winked and playfully swatted my overstuffed ass, "now go before the rest of your coffee gets cold or I drink it all."

I swallowed hard and laughed. Yes, she was really flirting with me. She was really really flirting. Ashley Davies, the cousin of my boyfriend, was flirting with me.

And I loved it.

**- - - -**


	4. Pandora

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm enjoying them to please keep them coming! It's nice to see new readers of this fic (and readers who are reading it again.) You all rock.**_

--

**Spencer's PoV**

**-2.2- Pandora**

A couple of weeks had passed by and I was completely exhausted. Between hockey, school, spending time with Aiden and falling for Ashley, I needed time to relax.

"Kyla, what are you doing?" I asked my best friend as she rummaged through my closet.

"I am just looking for that shirt you wore last week at the Pep Rally." She blew hair out of her eyes and turned to look at my questioning look.

"Why do you want that shirt?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Cause you get all the fucking attention with it on, I want some attention too, you know," she pouted and sighed. She joined me on my bed as I had my laptop in front of me. "What are you doing?" she asked, peeking over my shoulder.

I closed the window quickly and smiled at her. "Nothing, how about we go out tonight? It's Friday and I don't feel like staying in all night."

Kyla shrugged and stood up. "Okay fine, but you're driving in this icy weather." She went back towards my closet and started her search again.

I glanced at the brunette huffing and puffing in my closet before opening the window back up on my laptop.

**UrHockeyFan: **Carlin? Are you with me?

I stared at the chat screen and smirked.

**IcePunkInPink: **Yes, sorry. Listen, Kyla and I are heading out tonight. I'm not sure where but if you're interested in joining us, you're more than welcome.

**UrHockeyFan: **Cool. Count me in.

I grinned at the screen. "Who's that?" Kyla said from behind me and I jumped a bit. I thought she was still digging in my closet.

"Ashley," I said calmly and leaned back on my pillows, "I invited her with us tonight, is that cool?"

Kyla nodded her head slowly and looked me up suspiciously. "Sure, that's fine. Is Aiden coming?"

I laughed slightly. "Uh, no. With this new double season thing, he's finding it hard to take some time out for himself. I think he wants to be with his buds tonight." I quickly typed to Ashley that we'd pick her up within the hour and logged off.

"So has Ashley always been a hockey fan?" Kyla asked sitting down.

I got up and went towards my closet; it was my turn to find something to wear. "I would assume so," I shrugged and took off my shirt, rummaging through my closet, "why?"

Kyla rolled her eyes as if I would know what she talking about. "She's always around."

I looked up at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Jealous?"

Kyla laughed at me and quickly shook her head. "No, I'm just saying that Ashley's been around you a lot, well us a lot. Okay!" She jumped off the bed, giving me a guilty look. "I'm a little jealous, what if she takes over my best friend status?"

I laughed. "Ky, we've been best friend since our diaper age. Ashley and I are friends, plus she is Aiden's cousin. I'm helping out," I pulled on a tight white low cut shirt and grabbed my favourite belt.

"You look hot!" Kyla whistled at me, and then she frowned, "I thought you said Aiden wasn't coming?"

"He's not," I shrugged and grabbed my brush, raking it through my long blonde hair. I couldn't tell her I was secretly hoping I'd get more of Ashley's attention. Made me wonder what Kyla would say if I told her I was having feelings for another girl.

"I tell you Spence, you really enjoy the attention." Kyla smarted off as I shot her a dirty look. "Seriously, lately you've been really dressing up and making yourself really hot, if I were a lesbian, I'd be so checking you out."

I laughed with Kyla but secretly swallowed hard. Was I being that obvious? I guess stealth and subtle were not my thing. "Well whenever I'm out, I'm either in school or in my hockey gear," I looked down at my chest, "the girls need to breathe a little, you know?" I quirked a teasing eyebrow as Kyla giggled and threw a pillow at me.

"Girls?" My mom poked her head through the door and smiled. "Going out?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes, as if she cared. Luckily Kyla answered first before I said something I'd regret.

"Yes Mrs. Carlin, we're heading out for a bit," she sucked up to my parents whenever she got the chance, "you don't mind, do you?"

Her laughter was nothing but nails on a scratch board to me. "Of course not," she looked at me with the sickest sweetest smile, "just be careful, the roads are icy."

"We will mom," I sighed and exhaled as she shut the door. "God she drives me crazy!"

Kyla looked at me like I had five heads. "She wasn't even being mean to you, Spencer!"

"I know!" I made a disgusted face, "that's the problem, she just doesn't care enough to be mean."

"Most teenagers would kill to have parents like yours," Kyla scoffed and turned back to the mirror, "we all know how my parents are."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. Kyla's parents were hardcore Catholic. She had to attend Church every Sunday and the odd Saturday nights. It made it difficult for her to spend the nights on a Saturday and I wouldn't be caught dead in a Church. Nothing against those who believed in that, but it was just not me. Kyla had to hide her relationship with her last boyfriend because she was afraid they'd be able to tell she had premarital sex. And then there was me, I was the worst influence on their daughter's life because Aiden and I hadn't hid the fact that we were physical. Yet, they still allowed her to come over and she was only allowed to spend the nights that my parents were home.

"Okay, so I wouldn't want your parents, but still, it's just how I feel about my life," I finished putting on some lip gloss and smacked my lips together. I snorted when I thought about how her parents would react when they found out the impure thoughts I was having about other women.

Once we were all ready to go, I warmed up my vehicle and we were off to Ashley's house…Aiden's house. It took me a while to correct myself on that little mishap. I was still doing it though.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and was about to get out my vehicle when Kyla grabbed my arm. "What?" I looked at her confused.

"Just honk the horn!" Kyla remarked, looking at me like I was stupid.

I shook my head and proceeded to get out. "I told her I'd knock," I bit my lip as the next words that fell from my lips were a lie, "plus I want to see if Aiden left yet." I knew that'd wipe the look of Kyla's face a replace it with a smirk. She nodded as if she were giving me permission to go. I walked up the path and smoothed my winter coat and adjusted my scarf. I rang the doorbell and was greet with the most brilliant smile and dark gorgeous eyes. "Hey you," my voice dropped a bit lower than I intended but I noticed it only made her grin more.

"Carlin." Her breathy, husky voice sent little shockwaves through me. "Who knew you'd made winter wear look so damn good."

I blushed but shrugged. "I've had this coat for a couple of years, it's probably out of date." We shared a laugh as she invited me in.

"Well you still look good," Ashley smiled softly at me as she pulled her own coat on. I guess she noticed me looking over her shoulder, seeing if my boyfriend was in sight. Not because I wanted to see him, but because if she kept flirting the way she did, I'd have to push her up against the door and kiss the hell out of her. "He's upstairs," her voice broke my thoughts, "did you want me to get him?" I noticed the look of disappointment on her face.

I smiled and shook my head. "Nope, tonight is girls night," I opened the door as she stepped out in front of me. I noticed that full blown smile appear back on her face as she stepped outside first.

"Hey Kyla," Ashley said as she hoped into the back seat.

"Hey Ash, you look good," Kyla grinned and gave the girl a high five. I was glad these two got along. "I bet that all the guys tell you that."

I heard Ashley laugh as we made eye contact in the review mirror. I raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk as she stuck out her tongue. I knew she liked girls. Or was she just being overly friendly to me? My inner self shrugged as I decided to enjoy the night with my two favourite girls.

"All the guys do tell me that," Ashley spoke with a cocky tone.

Kyla smirked and faced forward again. "Someone's a little high on themselves, eh?"

I snorted and shot Kyla a snicker. We laughed as Ashley slumped in the back seat, almost pouting. I say almost because I knew she knew how hot she looked. That woman could pull anything off and make it look trendy.

"Any good clubs here?" Ashley asked, her eyes looking at me through the mirror.

"Well there's this club across town. It's for underage students but it's just as crazy," I offered to her and looked at Kyla, "is that okay with you?"

"Hey, as long as a guy picks me up, I'm game," Kyla laughed.

I shook my head and looked back at Ashley once again, "don't mind her, she seriously needs to get laid."

Ashley smirked and licked her lips, her eyes burning into mine for a brief second, "well she's not the only one. Not all of us have someone there for those needs like you, Carlin."

Kyla laughed and reached back, giving the brunette another high five. "Nice."

I shook my head but remained quiet. I didn't even have a comeback for that. I could still feel her eyes on my and immediately felt my skin grow hot. That's when I felt it. Fingers trailing up my left side. They were hidden from Kyla's view and even though I was wearing a coat, I could feel the faint pressure as they made a trail back down before disappearing.

"So Carlin, you're a very hot woman, could you score us some fun for a night?" Ashley asked innocently as she squeezed my side once more. I bit my lip, jumping slightly but luckily no one noticed.

Get it together, Carlin. You have boyfriend. Boyfriend. Aiden – boyfriend. Ashley's cousin. I figured beating the word 'boyfriend' in my brain would make the fact that I was seriously crushing on Ashley, go away.

"Spence?" Kyla waved tugged on my jacket, bring me back to my thoughts. "Where'd you go?" She smirked.

"I uh, sorry, I spaced," I blushed and turned the corner, towards the centre of the city. "I'm not a single woman and besides, if I'm as hot as you say I am, how would that help the two of you get the guys that are checking me out?" I quirked an eyebrow and received silence. Ha. Thought so.

"Doesn't matter," Ashley sighed. I felt her lean forward to my left as her breathe washed over the side my neck. I clutched the steering wheel tightly and tried to stay focused, "I don't like boys and berries anyway. I'd much rather have a hot blonde with killer blues eyes and legs, to go." She whispered so faintly and hotly in my ear that the hairs literally stood up on the back of my neck and arms.

"Spencer?" Kyla tugged my jacket again as I cleared my throat. She was completely oblivious to everything that just happened. "Spence, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea Carlin, are you okay?" Ashley had a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

I cleared my throat and nodded. "Peachy," I turned down a street and carefully manoeuvred my vehicle into a parking spot. "We're here!" I was happy to get out into the cold air and cool off. Aiden had never made me feel the way Ashley was. She set my whole body on fire with want and need. She gave me these heart flips that I've never experienced before either. Of course my mind being dirty, it made me wonder if I actually ever had a real orgasm before. How would Ashley do me? I chuckled to myself as we made our way to the building of the club 'Huckles'.

Kyla and Ashley shared a look with each other as laughed at my inner thoughts.

"What? Don't look at me, she's your best friend," I heard Ashley laugh behind me. Didn't matter, I was still lost in my pervy mind. How would an orgasm feel when it came to Ashley touching me? I bit my lip and chastised myself.

BOYFRIEND!

I smacked my head lightly as we walked into the crowded club full of teenagers ranging between the ages of 16-20. You had to show some sort of I.D. still and luckily, student I.D.'s work seeing as Ashley forgot everything but her student I.D. back at her house.

"I'm going to grab a table," Kyla shouted through the music. I nodded and asked her if she wanted a drink. A coke. Go figure. I was a Dr. Pepper freak.

"Is everything okay?" Ashley asked me once we were alone. "You know I'm just messing with you," she apologized. I assumed she meant the teasing back in the vehicle.

I looked at her and smiled. "I know and it's okay," I looked at her and she had a look that wasn't convinced, "Really Davies, I'm perfectly fine! Did you want anything to drink?"

Ashley nodded. "Do you dance?" She asked out of nowhere. I looked scared and she laughed at me, grabbing my hand, giving it a squeeze. "Let me guess, you're the girl who dances only when she's drinking, right?"

I licked my lips and blushed, nodding slightly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm so not new to parties and hangovers, but the dancing sober thing, just doesn't work with me."

She laughed and squeezed our hands together, but refused to let go. I looked down slightly and noticed how perfect they fit together. She noticed me looking and figured I was uncomfortable but as she tried to pull away, I tugged her closer and sighed, smiling. It was me who wouldn't let go this time. Her hands were so soft. We shared an intimate smile. It was a new smile and it gave me giant butterflies in my stomach. They only grew when I felt her thumb brush lightly over the back of my hand. I looked at her but she was looking over at the dance floor. I could see her eyes light up every time the beat would pick up and I knew I couldn't deny her unspoken request.

We managed to fight through the crowd without spilling our drinks and found Kyla at the table, talking with a few guys that surrounded her. She gave me a cheeseball smile as she continued flirting with the blonde on her right.

Ashley was getting checked out by the other brunette on Kyla's left. She shifted away from him and looked at me, almost pleading to rescue her. I laughed and stepped forward, ignoring another dark haired guy who tried to dance with me. I grabbed Ashley's hand and tugged her towards me. We laughed as she tripped into my arms and straightened out. "So, would you like to dance?" I asked, burying my shy issues.

Ashley looked at me with a wide smile and squealed. It took her _**.2**_ seconds to drag me on the dance floor as she moved her body to the music. I, on the other hand, found no rhythm in me.

At first.

It wasn't until I felt a pair of hands on my hips, guiding me. I noticed Ashley staring at me as we swayed to the music. I found out that I could dance. As long as I had someone to dance with. I wrapped my arms loosely around her shoulders as we dipped our hips low to the sultry seductive music that was blaring. I wasn't even aware of the crowd we were drawing.

I felt her grip my hips tighter to her as she sunk lower, her mouth washing across my neck, down my chest, to my stomach and back up. Her eyes were darker as were mine. She parted my legs with her own and rolled our hips together. Her breasts against my own, grinding into the ache deepening between my legs. Oh Jesus, I was about to die. Or come right on the dance floor.

"You," she pressed her lips against my ear, breathing slightly heavy, "look really fucking good in this top," her fingers snuck under the hem, caressing my lower back and I felt submissive. I felt like she had every control of my body and more importantly, I wanted her too.

"Ash," I moaned softly against her cheek as we slowly starting to part. I heard her groan at the sound of her name from my lips. The music that was pulsating through our teenaged hormonal bodies, dissipated.

"You really know how to get a woman worked up," Ashley breathed as we stepped back even further apart. She grabbed my hand and bowed towards the onlookers and stopped as her eyes landed on two in particular. Kyla and-

"Aiden!" I finally found my voice.

Oh shit. Boyfriend.

I. Was. Fucked.

- - - -


	5. House of Cards

**Spencer's PoV**

**-3- House of Cards**

"Aiden!" I let go of Ashley's hand and made my way towards him. He didn't look pissed. He looked rather amused. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey yourself," Aiden pulled me on for a light kiss, keeping his arms around my waist. "I'm here with a few friends before heading home," he looked at the approaching brunette, "still hitting the dance floors in style, hey Ash?" He winked and she winked back, shrugging.

Ashley looked at me with a look. A look I couldn't quite comprehend. "You know what they say, every hottie needs a hottie to dance with. I figured your girl was the best choice. Wouldn't want Aunt Greta finding a strange woman in my bed the next morning, right?"

Aiden snorted with Ashley as they shared a laugh. "Yea, somehow that won't go over too well. Remember you called me crying when your parents found that Bridgette chick in your bed?"

Ashley groaned and punched him. "Don't remind me."

I felt a twinge of jealousy run through my veins but decided to ignore it. I have a boyfriend. Hello! I was in his arms.

"Wait," we looked over to see Kyla staring at us, "you're a lesbian?" She looked at Ashley, raising an eyebrow.

Ashley raised an eyebrow and looked at me. As if it were my job to spread the word around that she preferred pussy. I shrugged. "Yes, never even kissed a boy," she smiled proudly.

"Way cool!" Kyla jumped and moved closer to Ashley. "So what's it like, you know, kissing a girl?"

Ashley's eyes jumped between mine, Aiden's and Kyla's, amused. "I'm not going to show you," she smirked and stepped towards me, that sultry look again. Boy she was brave in the presence of my boyfriend. "Tell me Carlin, what is it like to kiss a girl?"

I opened my mouth then closed it again. What? I never kissed a girl! "How should I know?" I raised my eyebrow.

She leaned forward. "It's a shame, really, right Aid?" she looked at her cousin. "You told me yourself anyone who kissed Spencer would die and go to heaven, correct?"

Aiden blushed as his buddies hounded him in the background. "Ash, shut up."

I laughed and looked up at him, kissing his chin. He really was a sweetheart.

"What's your point?" Aiden asked the brunette.

"My point is, every lesbian loves a pair of lips that can send her to heaven…" She winked and walked away.

I licked my lips and watched as her hips swayed across the room. God she was so fucking sexy.

"So what are you ladies doing after the night ends?" Aiden asked, taking a sip of my Dr. Pepper. He grinned and pulled me close. I rolled my eyes slightly as he started the beginning of his possessive stage. Anyone who looked at me in a way that screamed 'hey blondie, I'd love to give you a good fuck,', Aiden held me closer until I was almost suffocating.

"I'm not sure," Kyla tilted her head. "I have cheerleading in the morning so I should be heading home within the hour."

"And I have practice too," I said, trying to make space between myself and Aiden. Damn I just wanted a little air.

"Aww shucks, here I thought this was an all nighter," Ashley spoke as she sat at the table with her water. She looked at me and then the arm that was around me. She smiled slightly. "Hey Ky, why don't we leave these two lovebirds alone and go dance, yea?"

Kyla smirked and winked at me. She got up off the blonde guy's lap and took Ashley's hand. Oh how I wish I were Kyla. I sighed and sat back on the chair. I watched as they two brunette danced playfully and goofily. Opposite of what Ashley and I were dancing. We were dance fucking. Or at least close to it.

I had to stop this. It was all wrong. I was with Aiden and I wanted to be with Ashley. A hot sexy brunette. I closed my eyes and swallowed. I was burying myself deeper into a hole I couldn't escape. I was falling. Nails were trying to grasp at the fine dirt but it filtered through my fingers. I was screaming but no one could hear. Since when did my life become so complicated?

Three weeks ago I was with Aiden, having the time of our lives. We were a normal couple. Dating, going out with mutual friends, having sex. Then it was all became so intense. It was uncomfortable. Okay, the sex was already uncomfortable, but I at least could fake the happiness, everything was much more complicated. It was because of her. She came into my life and changed it. She made me want her. I lusted after her. I knew she wanted me.

But I couldn't cheat on Aiden. I couldn't sleep with his cousin. I wasn't unfaithful. I, Spencer Carlin, was not one to disappoint people. I wanted the wrong cousin. I craved her. I've only known her for a month and from the first day, my birthday, she made me weak in the knees. No one as ever done that. No other girl or guy.

Shit Carlin, you are so screwed.

"Spencer?" I heard Aiden's voice as I shifted to look at him. "Did you hear me?"

Was he talking? I've got to stop zoning out like that. "I'm sorry Aiden, I've got a headache and I'm just trying to concentrate on one sound," I smiled apologetically at him. He gave me a smile and wrapped her arm around me. "What did you say?"

"It's not important," Aiden laughed softly and squeezed me. "Okay, so it is a little bit, but it can wait."

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to look into his green eyes. He was cute.

Cute.

Fuck cute dude, Ashley was smokin' hot.

"Well, we haven't, you know," his eyes made a gesture as he looked me up and down, undressing me. Ugh. "I just miss you," he spoke softly in a boyish tone.

"Oh." I bit my lip and looked back over to Ashley. She was dancing with Kyla still but the breath in my throat caught as she stared at me. She was dancing while looking at me. Brushing her fingers over her taught stomach then back up through her hair. I inhaled deeply and averted my gaze, as much as it pained me too. I had to focus on my boyfriend. God I was beginning to hate that word. "Aiden," I smiled sweetly and brushed my hand on his chest, crumpling his shirt in a fist bringing him close to me, "you know I can't do things while I feel under pressure. With hockey and school, it's just a bunch of baggage."

He nodded like he understood and sat back. "I'm ruining your night, I should go." He stood up and I frowned. Okay, so I rejected the guy. What was I supposed to do? Drag him around back and let him have his way with me. I shook my head. Not going to happen.

"Aid," I grabbed his hand and stood up, placing my other hand around his waist. I stood on my tiptoes as he leaned forward and I kissed him sweetly. Slowly. Just enough to show him I didn't want him having any hard, uh, feelings.

Excuse me, I had to clear my throat

He pulled me closer and I could tell he was smiling into the kiss. "I'm sorry about tonight," I was being honest, "but it's, you know, girls night and I don't want them to feel left out."

"I get it Spence," Aiden smiled and kissed me once more before nodding to his buddies to follow him, "call me if you get bored later," he winked and walked away.

I blew strands of hair out of my face and sighed, sitting back on the chair.

"That was one hell of a kiss, Carlin," Ashley whispered behind me, her voice low and husky.

"I try," I stuck out my tongue as we laughed. "Where's Ky?" I didn't want us to be on the 'boyfriend' topic for too long.

Ashley pointed to the blonde guy she was hanging all over earlier that even. "He asked for her number."

I raised an eyebrow with an impressed smirk. "Go Kyla!"

Ashley giggled and then cleared her throat. "So that makes two out of three," she glanced at me. I raised both of my eyebrows in questioning. "I'm just saying, you got some lip action from Aiden and Kyla's getting that now from scruffy boy over there."

I peeked over as saw Kyla up against the wall, making out with the scruffy boy. I scrunched my face up. Ew.

"Well, if it makes you feel better," I reached over and placed a hand on her thigh. I bit my lip as she smirked, "the dance we shared earlier was the most action I've gotten in a couple of weeks."

"Why Carlin, are you saying you haven't been sneaking into my cousin's bedroom late at night for some kinky rendezvous?" Ashley gasped mockingly. "Seriously, why haven't you two made the birds and the bees?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I hate pressure and he knows that. Every time I see him, he wants it. I don't." I took a gulp of my Dr. Pepper and smacked my lips. I loved my Dr. Pepper.

"So why not give him a little something quick so he'll shut up?" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"You mean gag?" I quirked the exact same eyebrow lift she gave me. She snorted at my question and nodded. "Uh, no thanks. I've been there, didn't like it, won't do it again. Aiden knows that."

"Interesting," Ashley's eyes darkened slightly as she leaned closer. I could tell by the look on her face that whatever she was about to say next wasn't good, "so you swallowed?"

"ASHLEY!" I pushed her back and stood up. She was laughing hard as I shook my head. "That is so gross. You have no right to ask me that!"

"Yea but it was funny," Ashley continued to laugh as she grabbed her coat and bumped her hip with mine. "Hey, I was just joking around. I don't want to know what you do or care for that matter."

"I just find it difficult to find that thing attached to the male, attractive." I said, pouting. "Let alone…" Ew. I couldn't even say it let alone do it. "You're a lesbian, you know what I'm talking about!" She smirked but remained silent on my last statement.

"Question Carlin," Ashley took my hand as we made our way towards Kyla, telling her it was time to go, "you said that you wouldn't pass up the opportunity to be with another woman," she watched me nodded slowly even though my heart was pounding, "so, maybe that's your problem with Aiden. You'd rather eat out then blow a little."

"I…" I blushed. Bad. My cheeks were so red that even the darkened lit club couldn't hide how bright my cheeks were. "I wouldn't know."

"Yet," the brunette winked at me and tugged on a busy Kyla. "We're leaving, you coming?"

Kyla sprang back from the scruffy dude and wiped her lips, laughing, clearing embarrassed. "Yea, uh," she looked at the small card in her hand, "I'll call you," she said to the guy and kissed him again before running to get her jacket.

The guy noticed our hands linked and smirked. "Aren't you Aiden's girl?" He looked at me and then Ashley. "If I were you honey, I'd pick the one with the nice tits."

"Screw you," Ashley spat as she dragged me with her, Kyla following behind. "Where the hell does he get off making a crude comment like that about my breasts?!"

I swallowed. I agreed with the guy. I remained silent and then I felt eyes on me. Ashley was staring at me. What? "What?"

"You aren't going to defend me?" She asked, a look of shock crossing her beautiful features.

I laughed softly. "The guy was wrong Ash, he shouldn't have made that comment."

"Then why are you being so quiet?" She asked me, we're both slightly shivering in the cold as Kyla ran ahead to jump in the vehicle.

"Because," I inhaled and closed my eyes, if I said it, there'd be no going back, "you really do have nice tits," I smirked.

She squinted. As if she wanted to squish me with her eyes but then she smiled. She smiled so wide and jutted out her chest, raising her eyebrows, her tongue peeking between her teeth. She was showing off now. I shook my head. I'll admit, that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say, "I'm still wondering why I haven't picked you yet." Or something to that effect.

"Come on goober," I looped my arm in hers as we laughed, walking towards the car.

"Hey Kyla, guess what?" Ashley stopped when she noticed Kyla in the back seat. "Aren't you going to sit shotgun?"

I laughed. Kyla liked the back so she can fall asleep on the way home. She had no sleepover spirit. We could barely stay up past 11pm without her passing out.

"I'm seepy," Kyla yawned and shivered. "Spency, turn up the heat?"

Ashley and I looked at each other, laughing. The ride was rather silent. We shared a few childhood stories about winter nights before reaching Kyla's house. I figured I'd drop her off first since her house was on the way to Ashley's. Damnit, I meant Aiden's.

"Kyla," I unbuckled my seatbelt and tugged on her arm. She whimpered but opened her eyes, looking bashfully as she sat up. "We're here."

"I had a good time," Kyla yawned and stretched, opening the back door. "See you tomorrow, Spence?"

"Yes, 1:00pm at Johnny's." I smiled. It was a Saturday tradition to meet up at our favourite diner and have lunch after practices.

"Cool," Kyla smiled sleepily, "Ash, you're more than welcomed to join us. I like you," she waved and got out, running through the fresh snow and into her house.

"You ready to go home?" I asked Ashley quietly as I reversed the vehicle.

"I'd better," she looked at me with sad eyes and shrugged, "you have early practice and I have beauty sleep to catch up on."

I laughed and shook my head. "Trust me, you'd don't need it," I dared to look at her as I said it, slowly pulling up to a stop sign. She didn't say anything. She just smiled. "Well, I guess we'll drop you off and I'll be heading to bed."

"Carlin," her voice broke the silence as I turned down her street. I made brief eye contact with her and she continued, "let me pick you up from practice tomorrow? It's the least I can do for the time you've spending with me since I moved here."

I grinned and shrugged. "Well my practice ends around 10am. I usually go grab a coffee at Tim Horton's."

"Great, my treat!" Ashley grinned and sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her as her brow furrowed. I reached over to touch her gloved hand so she'd look at me.

She laughed nervously and shook her head. "Nothing, I just," she sighed deeply again and looked straight into my eyes. Her dark ebony eyes burning their way through my veins and straight to my heart, "I don't want this evening to end." She bit her lip and blushed.

I blushed as well but let out a soft laugh, squeezing her hand. "Me neither," I found myself whisper. We shared a quiet moment before I found myself leaning forward and placing my cool lips against her cool cheek. I let them linger for a moment before pulling back slightly, whispering in her ear, "I'll be dreaming of you, Davies."

Shit.

I was _not_ supposed to say that out loud.

Fuck.

"Hopefully I'll see you in them," she whispered back and smiled, "have a good night gorgeous." She opened the passenger door and looked at me one last time before waving and making her way to the front door.

When I arrived home, my mother had informed me that Aiden called a few times. I threw my cell phone on my dresser and toppled head first on my bed. I was in so much trouble. I thought for sure it was an innocent crush.

Just a crush on a very beautiful woman.

My heart screamed that it was so much more.

I quickly got ready for bed and slid between the sheets. The coolness of the material made me sigh. A cold bed always made me comfortable. I loved the cold weather. I noticed my phone flashing and I reached for it, noticing I had a text message.

**Please tell me that ur not just playn with my head, Carlin. I cant stop thinkn about u. – Ash ox**

I bit lip as my heart did somersaults.

This was all so wrong.

But it felt so right.

I licked my lips and started to message her back.

**I shouldn't b thinking of U, Davies. But evry time I close my eyes, u r there. 2morrow cannot come soon enuff. xo Carlin**

Satisfied with my answer I placed the phone back on the desk and closed my eyes. I sighed peacefully as visions of her bronze skin, gorgeous smile and smoky eyes invade my head. Finally, a dream I can actually look forward too.

**- - - -**


	6. Davies Confession Craving Trouble

_Flashbacks are in italics_

**Ashley's PoV**

**-4.1- Davies Confession – Craving Trouble**

**I shouldn't b thinking of U, Davies. But evry time I close my eyes, u r there. 2morrow cannot come soon enuff. xo Carlin**

Okay. So I grinned. I would've yelled in happiness if my Aunt and Uncle weren't in bed already. Spencer Carlin liked me.

Only problem is, she was the girlfriend of my most favourite cousin, Aiden. Yet, I still found myself pursuing her. I couldn't help it. The blonde locks, the killer blue eyes and those legs that go for days. She was the sweetest yet sarcastic person I knew. Nothing compared to my last girlfriend back home.

I was so smitten with Spencer Carlin.

_When my mom and dad told me I'd be living four Provinces over, I was shocked. Upset. I didn't want to leave my friends. I was the party girl and I knew that once I hit this city, my party days would be over. I fought with my parents until the very day I was shipped off to the airport and then on a plane by myself to Aunt Greta and Uncle Victor's._

_Upon arriving, it was the beginning of a holiday and school wasn't in. I had a week to decide which school I wanted to go to. Aiden wanted me to go to ViewBelle, saying I'd fit in more. He even took me on a tour the day I arrived. It wasn't bad, pretty average size. I just didn't feel right._

_That night he asked me to meet his 'gorgeous' girlfriend. Aiden would write to me about her in every piece of email or actual mail. He even showed me a picture of her from her winter formal last year._

_Wow._

_Knock out. She had a white dress that clung to her every curve and that blonde hair swept back loosely. Of course, Aiden knew I was into women, so my opinion mattered to him. However, we never, and I mean, never had the same taste. He usually liked the preppy cheerleader types. The ones that would follow their jock boyfriend's everywhere. Yuk. So I figured even though Spencer seemed to be a looker, her personality was probably 'like oh my god!'._

_I told Aiden she was very beautiful but I've seen better._

_That was a lie. I kept that picture on my computer. I couldn't believe that jerk landed a hottie. _

_So, he asked me to meet Spencer in person. It was her birthday and they were throwing her a birthday party._

_Funny. Aiden left out the fact that Spencer hated cheerleaders and played a sport._

_I was introduced to her best friend, Kyla. Pretty cute but so not my type. Plus, it was freaky, we could've been sisters._

_The front door opened and there she was, covered in loose flakes of snow as she took off her jacket, after laying down her hockey stick and hockey bag. I hovered in the background, watching her engage with Kyla and Aiden. She smiled at him. Gross. No, her smile wasn't gross, the fact that she liked… men. Such a waste._

"_Ashley," I heard Aiden call me forward as I made my way through the crowd._

_She was looking at me. Her blue eyes were focused only on me. I think she spaced out._

"_Spencer?" Aiden waved his hand in front of her face as she snapped out of it. _

_We shared a moment as I followed her way back to her bedroom. What possessed me to follow her was beyond me. I just wanted to be close, I guess._

"_So this is your bedroom?" I asked her, studying all the old movie posters on her wall, from Dirty Dancing to Satisfaction. I ran my fingers over the medals she won. "You must be really good," I smiled._

_She shrugged and turned away slightly. "I just like playing for the fun of it…" I watched her lips move as she made a few gestures with her hands. She was slightly shy or nervous, I wasn't sure._

"_Modest, I see." I grinned and looked over her trophies and old jerseys that hung from her wall. They were slightly smaller. I guess they were old ones._

_The rest of the evening for her birthday, she clung to Aiden. He was enjoying every second of it. She would laugh at his jokes and she'd laugh at mine. But she still clung to her boyfriend._

_I finally got her alone later on that evening. I told her I was impressed with Aiden's ability to pick out such an intriguing girlfriend. She gave a look that bordered on insult and embarrassment. I guessed she thought my first impression of her before meeting her would be anything but good._

_During the rest of the week, I had spent most of my time scouting out the schools. If I was making this place my home for the next 8 months, I had better see which option would fit me best. I found out that Spencer went to Southwood. The school was close by and I asked Aiden why he'd chosen ViewBelle. It was further away. I guess basketball sucked at Southwood. I shrugged._

_Spencer was the winning decision. I would enrol at Southwood._

_I saw Spencer three more times before school was back in session. Two of the three she was over for dinner. I guess she had dinner at Aiden's a lot. My Aunt and Uncle seem to just adore her. She had manners. Wow, she had unbelievable manners and not in that annoying way. She just knew when to say 'thank you, please, you're welcome and may I be excused' at the right times. Let alone she'd always offer to help with the clean up._

_I impressed her by offering her a hand. We stood in front of the sink washing dishes. I was washing, she was drying. She made a joke about bubbles or something and I dropped a glass in the water, causing it to splash both of us. We burst into laughter and she laughed even harder when bubbles were hanging from my forehead. I swallowed as she reached her hand over and wiped it off. Her hands were so soft. I bit my lip before turning back to washing the dishes. _

_After we were done, Spencer went with Aiden to his room to hang out. I kept walking back and forth in front of his door, making sure there was no hanky-panky going on. Spencer eyed me and told me to come in. She was writing something in a notebook while Aiden was on his computer, doing homework. Boring much? If I were Aiden, I'd take the advantage of copping a feel from Spencer while his parents were engrossed in 'American Idol' or some reality TV shit. We spent a good hour on Aiden's bed, laughing and talking about certain TV shows._

_The only time I saw Spencer outside of the house was at a restaurant. She was with her family. She looked absolutely miserable and kept looking at her watch. Aiden informed me that she had a 'hockey game' at the local rink to attend too. But her parents found Sunday dinners more important. I was with my family as well, having a dinner out._

_It felt weird having a family to spend 'family' time with. My parents weren't into spending quality time together. I was stuck making my own dinners, which consisted of take-out most of the time. I never craved that family thing either._

_But somehow I envied the Carlin family._

I guess it was safe to say that Spencer and I are much closer. Hell, I dragged my ass out of bed at 5am to grab her some coffee for after her practice one morning. She looked really good out on the ice. She was surprised to see me there with a coffee. That was the idea. Sweep this woman off her feet and catch her before she lands on her ass.

It wasn't like Aiden treated her wrong. He was the world's best boyfriend. Spencer said it herself. I guess there's something missing between them though. Maybe sex wasn't what Spencer was looking for. She could have it whenever she wanted. Aiden was, after all, a walking erection. Gross again.

I don't find being in a smaller city outside of Toronto, so bad.

Spencer Carlin was in it. And that's all that mattered to me.

I looked back at the text she sent and smiled. After a night at the club, my feelings and desire for Spencer only escalated. I was in big trouble. I didn't mind trouble, which was the problem. Aiden was one lucky bastard in finding someone like Spencer, who was in fact everything I dreamed of. She wasn't a cheerleader. She played a rough sport and she wasn't afraid to break a nail or get down and dirty. Clearly after our dance that night.

I chuckled. We'd see just how strong Spencer was when it came to Aiden. I wasn't going to make her choose, by any means. If she wanted me, she'd come to me. If she wanted her life to be with Aiden, I'd step out of the way. So far, she was showing interest in me and I was taking it for everything it was worth.

Oh yeah, I'm Ashley Davies. If you hadn't already figured that one out.

I never knew what exactly love was or felt like until the day I met Aiden's gorgeous girlfriend, Spencer.

I can still hear her voice. See her smile. Feel her touch.

It was inevitable; Carlin and I were meant to be more than just friends.

But the heartache it caused when it was all said and done changed our lives forever.

- - - -


	7. Oh God She Knows

_Thank you to those who have been leaving reviews! Every single one means the world._

**Ashley's PoV**

**-4.2- Oh God, She Knows**

"Spencer! What the hell is taking you so long?" Kyla banged on the dressing room door. "You never take this long in picking out a freakin' shirt!"

I laughed at Kyla's impatience. It amused me. Spencer and her fought like sisters. But I knew they were solid and no one could break them up. "Relax Ky, she's got a hot date with Aiden tonight." I forced a tease in my tone, but swallowed my bile. It was bad enough to see them kiss whenever she came over for dinner. Granted the kiss was nothing more than a peck. I couldn't complain, half the time she ended up in my bedroom listening to music with me anyway.

"I do not!" I heard Spencer gasp as she wrenched the door open. My breath caught in my throat as she stood there in her bra and jeans. She glared at me and scowled.

Kyla shrugged. I guess they were used to changing in front of each other. "Then what the hell is taking you so long?" the brunette frowned.

Spencer caught my staring gaze and blushed, wrapping herself up in the shirt she was holding. She had abs. Toned abs that looked so kissable. I'd love to feel them quiver beneath my fingertips as I thru-

"Ashley?" Kyla snapped her fingers in front of my face. "I know Spencer's hot and all, and I know that you love that sort of thing, but could you please just answer her question so we can take off? I'm starving."

It took me a moment to realize that I was staring. Not in a stealthy kind of way but in a 'I'd so throw you up against that wall and have my way with you' kind of way. And Kyla knew it. I found Spencer raising an eyebrow at me as she asked which colour of shirt she should buy. The light blue brought out her eyes, which I found myself getting lost in easily, however, the red screamed _'fuck me'_ and it brought out the colour of her lips as well as the shape. Kissing her would be heaven and I knew those lips would send me over the moon and back.

"Red," I smiled and turned away.

"Thank God!" Kyla sighed and walked back towards the clothing rack. Once she was out of sight, I turn around to find Spencer standing there, just looking at me.

"What?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair.

"Like what you see?" She whispered, stepping closer.

Oh hell.

"Carlin," I breathe as I found myself pushed back against a mirror. The smell of her skin was intoxicating. Her hair brushed my shoulders as she leaned in more, her eyes searching mine. She wasn't holding anything back. She wanted to kiss me. I could see it in the way she licked her lips as her eyes flicked from mine and down to my own lips.

I placed my hands on her bare hips, almost moaning at the warmth of her skin. We could get caught. She let out a soft sigh as my hands made their way up her sides, my thumbs grazing the outline of her bra-clad breasts. "Ashley," my name fell from her lips as she moved forward. Our bodies touching lengthwise. I felt my heart skip three beats as her breath washed across my cheek. "Not yet," she whispered huskily as I felt her lips connect with my cheek and she was gone.

I never realized I was holding my breath until I no longer felt her body in my arms. That tease! She had me right where she wanted me. She was going to kiss me. I saw it in her eyes. I guess with us being in the middle of a mall store where we could get caught, kind of scared her away. Either that or she really was just teasing me and leaving me wanting more. She didn't have to worry. I wanted more. I'd wait.

I sighed as I heard the dressing room door click shut and caught a red and blue shirt as they were flung over the door of the cubicle.

Spencer opened the door again and finished doing up the last of her buttons on her shirt, giving me a cheeky grin and wink.

Okay. She whispered in my ear 'not yet'. That meant she wanted to kiss me. Ha. Eat your heart out Aiden.

God I could be so childish.

I made my way towards Kyla and Spencer at the counter. I handed Spencer her red shirt and kept the blue one in my hand.

"I'm not buying that one," Spencer raised an eyebrow at me. "I can only afford one."

I just smiled and handed my credit card to the guy. He placed it in a bag and I made my out of the shop with my friends.

"Carlin," I stopped over at a bench in the middle of the mall and looked at the blonde, who gave me a confused face.

"Why'd you stop?" Kyla asked, clearly hungry and wanting to eat.

"Here, I really had to see you wear this one too," I handed the small bag to her and grinned, "Brings out your eyes."

Spencer looked at me speechless. She looked down at the bag with her mouth slightly open then at Kyla. "Ash, I can't take this."

"Hey, you didn't ask for it. I wanted to buy it, think of it as an early Christmas present." I winked and made my past them, ignoring Kyla's raised eyebrow.

We settled in the food court for some lunch and had good conversation. Spencer finally excused herself to go to the washroom and just as I was about to follow her, I felt Kyla's hand on my wrist, pulling me back down. "What?"

"You know what!" Kyla hissed with her voice low. "You have a thing for Spencer!" She said a little bit louder.

I slapped my hand over her mouth. "Could you be any louder Ky? I don't think the whole damn mall heard you." I frowned and brushed hair out of my eyes. There was no use lying to her or making excuses. I knew she could read me like a book. Hell, it wasn't like I was trying my best to hide it from her.

"Ashley," she warned me and waved her finger in the direction where Spencer took off, "she has a boyfriend remember? Aiden? Your cousin?!"

"I got it," I scowled and crumpled my napkin up and throwing it on the tray before grabbing my coke, taking a sip from the straw. "It's just a crush, no big."

"No big? Ashley, you bought her a shirt!" Kyla laughed. Was she amused? "I've been there with Spencer. I've had the girl crush on her. I admired her for a lot of things."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows at her with a teasing smirk. "Thought you didn't play for that team?"

She waved her hand and frowned at me. "I don't!" And she was serious. "I had the girl crush on Spence, but it didn't cause me to look at her breasts or dance-fuck her on the dance floor."

"What?" I gasped. "I did not dance-fuck her!" What the hell was with that term?

Kyla laughed and held her hand up to her mouth, containing her giggles. "Ashley, I can see it on your face. I can see it whenever she touches you or when she smiles. You have a thing for Spencer Carlin and it's much deeper than a crush. Correct?"

I swallowed. She got me. "Look Kyla," I sighed and placed my hand under my chin, "Carlin's your best friend and I know that you're only looking out for her. But nothing is going on between us, she's," I looked away and saw that Spencer was approaching us, "she's too hung up on Aiden."

Kyla smiled sympathetically. "Spencer finds you attractive if it makes you feel any better," she whispered, "I mean, she hasn't said anything about liking you that way, but we played a game the other night. If she had to have sex with another girl from our school, who would she pick? I expected her to say me because I'd be the safest choice. But she said she picked you because you're hot and have a nice rack."

I snorted. I snorted so bad that coke came flying out my nose and I coughed.

Fuck that shit burns.

Spencer was right beside me in seconds rubbing my back. "Everything okay?" She asked.

Kyla suppressed her grin and nodded for me. "Sorry, I was telling her that one joke with the guy's small penis," she covered quickly.

"Oh God Kyla, that's gross and mean and so very wrong," Spencer laughed and sat next to me in the chair, still rubbing my back. I felt shivers course through me.

I wiped my face and composed myself. I had to take a moment to let the information just given to me, sink in. I felt her hand on my thigh and I looked into blue eyes. I wish I could get lost in them forever. "I'm fine," I whispered, smiling.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that joke," Spencer grinned and shot a dirty look at Kyla, who began to laugh.

"No it's uh, cool," I stumbled on my words as her hand squeezed my thigh with more pressure. "I think I'm going to head to the bathroom next, you know, refresh myself." I stood up and immediately missed her touch. "Be right back." I took off down the food court with the biggest grin on my face.

Spencer was definitely into me.

**- - - -**


	8. Unstoppable

**Spencer's PoV**

**-5- Unstoppable**

I was screwed - and not in the good kind of way either. I know I sound repetitive with what I was about to say, but I was in so much trouble. I shouldn't have made a move like that at the mall. I shouldn't have pushed her up against that mirror the way I did. I shouldn't have gotten all… wet, when her fingers brushed my bare sides while her thumbs stroked the outline of my breasts.

I knew that Ashley liked me. I knew that I liked her. I also knew that there's one major factor standing in the way.

Aiden.

I couldn't bring myself to break up with him. What if what I was feeling towards Ashley was just sexual? Purely sexual. What if she only felt that way about me? I couldn't just give in like that. But oh how I wanted too.

I threw myself into school and hockey and didn't look back. I tried to ignore the glances Ashley gave me in school or while I was having dinner with her family at their place. I'd lock myself in Aiden's room with him and did my homework. His parents would only allow us to have the door cracked open, so it made it hard for me to ignore the brunette that kept pacing back and forth in the hallway. And no, we did nothing, not even make-out, in case you were wondering. I could tell Aiden was more than frustrated with me.

Too damn bad. You don't think I was frustrated? You don't think that every time I closed my eyes I saw Ashley, dancing erotically in front of me? What I'd give to touch her…

"Spencer, would you like to sit in the front more?" Mrs. Dennison smiled at me as we made our way into the gym where Aiden's game was being held. Mr. and Mrs. Dennison grew to be like my second parents and it made it hard for me to keep my eyes off their niece whenever they were around.

"Yea, your boyfriend would love for you to eye-fuck him while he's on the court," I heard Ashley whisper behind me. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. Jealousy wasn't something she was good at hiding.

"I can sit here, that's fine," I smiled at the older dark haired woman and took my place on the bench. Ashley sat down behind me on one seat up. I could feel her knees pressed gently in my back as she adjusted herself.

"Spencer!" I turned and watched as Trixie made her way through the crowd and finding a space between me.

"Trix," I grinned. "What brings you to ViewBelle?"

I heard Ashley snort. Again, I'll keep repeating, Ashley was not good at hiding her jealousy. Ever since I introduced the two, she acted like Trixie was an ex or something. Or that I had interest in the redhead. No offence, redheads really weren't my type.

"Well, it's a basketball game," Trixie smirked and nudged my shoulder with her own. Oh. Where there were basketball players, there were cheerleaders.

"Somehow I don't think you came just to watch a bunch of guys pat each other on the ass," Ashley leaned forward, joining in on the conversation. I hadn't told a soul about the Trixie/Madison relationship. They've been girlfriends for nearly a month and they were cute together. Granted at the time, Madison didn't know I knew about her, but I'm an observer. I've seen Madison at our hockey games, cheering her on.

"Uh no," Trixie laughed and shook her head.

"She's here because she knew I'd be here!" I joked and slung my arm around the redhead's shoulders.

Ashley sighed and sat back. I felt bad for pulling away from the brunette. I felt bad for leading her on and then taking it all away with the one thought of it being purely sexual.

If it were sexual, why would she be getting jealous so easily?

The cheerleaders came out first and I watched Trixie's eyes light up as the head cheerleader did her thing. I had to admit that Madison had quite an appeal. Her eyes were so green you could get lost in them. Not as lost as you would looking into chocolate brown eyes. Ashley's eyes.

I missed her. I missed being beside her. I missed laughing with her and blowing off Aiden to go out to the mall.

I hadn't hung out with Ashley alone in a couple of weeks. Not since the mall incident. She would try but I always planned something ahead of time so I wouldn't look like a spaz blowing _her_ off.

I watched as Aiden and the team went towards the locker room for a break and sighed. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead in my hands as my elbows rested on my knees. I really didn't like basketball. I didn't like watching the guys sweat while they wrestled for a ball to throw in a basket. I only came because I promise Mr. and Mrs. Dennison I would.

"Wanna get out of here?" I froze as warm breath washed over my neck. Ashley was leaning in behind me, her fingers gently pressed into my sides.

I turned my head slightly and came so close to her, our noses bumping softly into each other. My breath mingled with hers and it took everything in me to not lean in and capture them – especially in a gym full of people. "We can't," I whispered, drowning in those brown eyes I've been ignoring for far too long.

Ashley nodded and sat back, her fingers trailing up my back until they started to play with my hair. "Why have you been ignoring me, Carlin?" She asked.

I realized Trixie was gone and so were Aiden's parents. Must've went to grab a snack or something. Ashley and I were alone on the bench and she took her first opportunity. "I've just been a little busy," I said, turning around to face her.

"Yea," she laughed sarcastically, "busy ignoring me."

I frowned. But she was right. "It's hard to be around you," I licked my lips and got up to sit up right next to her. I didn't like seeing the unshed tears in her eyes.

"You're my best friend Carlin," she whispered and looked away at the crowd starting to pile in again. "I get that Aiden's important to you and that you'd love to spend time with him as well, I just thought that I meant something to you as well. I don't want to be hard to be around and I know I can be a pain in the ass-" she stopped at my chuckle and looked at me confused. I interrupted her rambling. But with reason.

"You're not an ass," I said softly, taking her hand into mine briefly. I didn't want to cause a scene. "It's not hard to be around you like that Ash, it's just," I drew my bottom lip into my mouth and dropped my gaze on her beautiful dark hand and my heart raced fast, "when I'm around you… I just," I was hesitating, "when I'm around you I just want you. I mean, I really _want_ you."

There.

I said it.

And she was looking at me like I had five heads. My heart jumped a few times before I caught her smile. Her mind blowing smile. Just as she was about to say something, Aiden's parents came back and handed us some popcorn.

We shared a look and smiled silently as we shared the popcorn quietly.

I wanted to know what she was thinking. I wasn't sure when we'd be alone next, but I made a mental note to ask her what she thought.

ViewBelle Mustangs won their 6th game in a row and Aiden was ready to celebrate. His parents drove us to his place where my car was. It was a Wednesday ritual, piling in the Dennison mini-van and heading to his game. That night was no different.

Ashley sat up in the middle seat while Aiden and I took the very back. I couldn't stop staring at the back of her head. Her neck looked so kissable and soft. It took every ounce of willpower in me to ignore the aching need to trace her exposed skin with my fingers.

I needed to know what she was thinking. It wasn't like she'd ignore me the rest of the game. She would glance at me with small smiles. But she wouldn't talk to me.

It was driving me crazy.

"So what do you say babe, you want to hang out with the guys tonight?" Aiden's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Nate's bringing his girlfriend so you won't be the only girlfriend there," he nudged me and kissed my cheek.

I noticed Ashley tilt her head slightly, waiting for my answer.

"Actually," I bit my lip and looked at Aiden, "I think I should go home while it's early. I have a paper due tomorrow and I should finish it." I smiled apologetically.

"The paper for Ms. Pulson's class?" Ashley turned around and raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. I wasn't lying. I really did have a paper due. Okay, I finished it in my spare earlier that afternoon, but they didn't know that. "Yea, the contrasts between Romeo & Juliet the movie and the book."

"Ugh," Ashley rolled her eyes, "I didn't know that was due tomorrow." She slapped her forehead against the seat and looked at me with her rich brown eyes. "I hate Shakespeare," she pouted.

I chuckled and leaned forward, resting my chin against the same seat as her head was on. "It's not that hard…" I smirked, "If you were actually paying attention in class."

"Hey!" Ashley smacked my arm lightly and frowned. "I was trying to pry myself into your head," she hissed.

I sat back. I was ignoring her and she spent every waking moment trying to get what was wrong out of me. She knew what was going on, now that I had told her. "Okay, so how about I make up for it?"

"Oh yea?" She smiled at me. "And what are you going to do to make up for it?" The tone in her voice was anything but innocent.

I caught Aiden's smirk as he wrapped his arm around me. "Maybe you should stay behind and help Ashley with her homework," he suggested, "I know that if I were in your class, you'd be an easy distraction as well. I'd probably flunk." He winked at his cousin.

"I uh," I cleared my throat, "I don't think that's what she meant Aid," I bit my lip and avoided eye contact with both cousins.

"Either way Carlin, Aiden has a point," Ashley smiled widely and clapped her hands, "you're so helping me with this paper and I'm not letting you out of my sight until it's complete."

"Are you hungry Spencer?" I heard Mr. Dennison ask. How could I be hungry? They already fed me nachos and popcorn at the game.

"I'm okay Mr. Dennison, thank you though," I smiled at him through the review mirror.

"Well it's settled then," Aiden grinned and hugged me closer, "you help Ash with her paper and when you're done you come spend time with me before heading home."

I shook my head. I smiled. My life was no longer in my own hands. "I still have to finish mine," I said deadpanned.

"Whatever Carlin, I saw you during your spare, you so had your paper done even before the period was over." Ashley stuck her tongue out, "you're stuck writing mine tonight." She laughed and turned around.

I had no choice but to spend another long night at The Dennison's. At least this time it was alone time with Ashley.

Maybe I could finally get some sort of reaction out of her with my earlier confession.

I hoped.

- - - -

"Okay, I think we've got everything covered," I closed the novel and threw it on Ashley's desk, beside her laptop.

"But I haven't watched the movie," Ashley pouted and looked at me, her eyes teasing mine, "maybe we should watch the movie just in case you're wrong with all of your points," she smiled innocently.

Yes. I did her homework for her. I didn't want to see her fail this class. It was too easy to fail.

"Hey there Davies, I know my Shakespeare, I'm sure that my points are enough to get you a very good grade." I smiled and threw a pillow at her. "Are you questioning my academic knowledge?" I teased.

"Nah," Ashley licked her lips and stretched, "just wanted an excuse to be close to you. I figured watching a movie would be the perfect opportunity."

I felt myself go a little faint at her words. Okay, I've mentioned before that I knew Ashley liked me. But I don't think I'll ever get used to her seductive tone and words. Not to mention the fact that she knew I _wanted_ her. "So, with your paper done am I excused to go?" I changed the subject. I watched the way her shirt tightened against her chest as she stretched in her desk chair. Her elbows were resting behind her on the desk as she cocked her head to the side, looking at me.

"If you want to go, you're free to leave Carlin," her tone was plain. Painfully plain. She nodded towards the opened door and then swivelled in her chair, her attention back on the laptop. "Thank you for helping me," she said softly, still looking at her desktop. It was a picture of one of the Rocky Mountains. She mentioned that was the hill she snowboarded on every winter.

I looked back at the open door and bit my lip. If I stepped out of there I'd be forced to spend time with Aiden. If I stayed in there, I'd be forced to keep all my hormones in check and ask her if what I had said earlier, offended her in anyway. She never gave me any indication that it did, she was subtly flirting but it wasn't as bold as she usually did. I needed a few answers and her attention. I hated myself for avoiding her but the feeling was worse knowing she was avoiding me. I haven't left the room yet and she was acting as if I were already gone.

I cleared my throat and made up my mind. I had to tell myself that I wouldn't regret what I was about to do. I guess I was trying to convince myself that it was some sort of closure. Was I or wasn't I attracted to Ashley Davies? Was she just a good piece of eye-candy? I knew somewhere inside me that she had to be more than that, but there was only one way to find out.

I softly clicked the door shut and turned the lock. I turned around to face Ashley, who was pulling up her iTunes. She must've thought I left her room. I slowly made my way towards her, my feet almost feeling like solid lead all the way across her room.

Ashley slowly turned her head, sensing someone was behind her. She turned her chair around so that her whole body was facing me. She raised an eyebrow when I leaned forward and pressed a finger to her lips, not letting her break the brave movement I was about to endure in. My heart was beating wildly in my chest.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Carlin?" she whispered questioningly, her eyes boring into mine.

"Shh," I whispered back, kicking the chair slightly out of the way as I pressed her against the desk. She sat slightly on the piece of furniture, my forehead pressed against hers as my fingers found their way to the back of her neck. My breathing had already increased at the scent of her. She always smelled so good. My eyes flicked from her eyes down to her lips, silently asking for permission.

I felt her hands on my hips, squeezing slightly before they tangled in my hair, our lips meeting in a burning long awaited kiss. I moaned softly at the contact of her soft lips trembling against mine. I think mine were trembling as well. They were soft kisses. Nothing too deep. Lips lingered.

Finally she pulled back and her eyes searched mine for any doubt. She found none.

"What took you so long?" Was the only thing she whispered before capturing my lips again. That time the kiss was anything but soft.

- - - -


	9. Walk The Distance

**Ashley's PoV**

**-6.1- Walk The Distance**

"What took you so long?" I breathed and didn't wait for an answer. My hands tightened their grip in her hair as I felt her tongue trace tentatively against my lower lip. All I could do was groan deep in my throat and grant her access. She tasted like vanilla. Sweet. I sucked on her tongue briefly before releasing it and allowing mine to explore. Her hands scratched down my back over my shirt material and grabbed my ass.

I gasped against her mouth and felt her grin into the kiss as my legs instinctively wrapped around her waist.

Spencer didn't break the lip contact as she cupped my ass and lifted me off the desk, carrying me the short distance to the bed. Fuck she was strong.

I felt my back hit the soft mattress and her body immediately covered my own. Her lips were now trailing down my jaw, her left hand was cupping my hip. "I'm so addicted to you," she breathed hotly into my ear and it made my centre gush. I bit my lip and growled as her lips wrapped around my earlobe, sucking softly.

My hands slid underneath her shirt, her back was so soft. I felt her body shiver slightly as my fingers grazed her bare sides. She fused her lips back to mine, her tongue demanding entrance.

Jesus, Spencer could kiss. I mean really kiss. She knew when to suck on my bottom lip, she knew when to release my tongue, she knew when to break apart for a breath before diving back in again. Sure she was only with one person sexually, but I bet she kissed a lot more than that.

I flipped her on her back, slipping my leg between hers, applying pressure. I was being a tad selfish because I felt a need aching deep inside me, begging for a release. Her long blonde hair was splayed out against my black comforter and she looked so beautiful. I stared at her for a moment, my brown eyes catching her deep shade of blue. "You're gorgeous," I whispered, my hand tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Spencer looked at me and blushed. Her fingers drew circles down my back slowly before I felt the pressure of them crush me down on top of her. I found myself on my back once against and this time she was the one with her leg between mine, slowly rocking.

"Oh God," I groaned, rolling my eyes back as she latched onto my neck.

I felt her start to slowly bite and suck on a patch of skin. She found one of my weakest spots and I couldn't help but grab her ass and pull forward, earning the perfect friction as my hips met with hers. She moaned against my skin and sucked harder.

"Sp-" I was about to say her name when I felt every body contact gone. My eyes popped open as she stood up abruptly, her hand over her mouth as if she were in shock. Her skin was flushed pink, her top was a little wrinkled and she was breathing rather heavy. "What is it?" I asked, sitting up. I realized the drawstring from my shirt was undone and snickered a little. Someone was eager. But I looked back at Spencer to find her still standing there, speechless. "Carlin, what's wrong?" I frowned in concern and stood up, taking her hand away from her mouth and holding it in mine.

Spencer shook her head but remained quiet. She led me to my desk mirror and pointed to my neck.

"Holy shit," my eyes bulged slightly as I noticed a dark mark begin to show its true colour. "You gave me a hickey!" I gasped while smirking. It looked good on me.

"Shit," she muttered and paced my bedroom. "Ash, I'm so sorry."

"Why?" I turned around, with my fingers still caressing the purple mark. She looked broken. Sad. Apologetic.

"That was careless of me!" She snapped and turned around, unlocking the door, opening it.

"Whoa!" I grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "You can't just leave like that!" I frowned and pushed my bedroom door shut again. "You gave me a hickey, so what?"

"How the hell are you going to hide it?" Spencer raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, it's cold out there, I can wear turtleneck-like shirts until it fades," I reasoned. I stroked her hand softly and gazed at her, "do you regret it?" I bit my lip. Afraid of the answer.

She softly shook her head, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. "No," she whispered.

"Good," I smiled and pulled her close to me, the back of my fingers caressed her cheek.

"We can't do this though," Spencer pulled away from me, sighing heavily. "I know I want more Ash, I know that I'm craving everything about you, but I just," she caught my eyes and licked her lips, "I'm with Aiden."

Insert reality crashing down.

"I know," I whispered and made my way towards my closet. I needed to find a shirt to cover the mark my dear Spencer left on me.

"But I really _really _ like you," she confessed quietly. I turned around and she was right behind me. "I don't know what it means," her voice cracked.

"You like me?" I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. "I shouldn't though," she frowned and stepped back again, but she stayed within reaching distance.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" I didn't mean for my voice to sound offensive, but that's the way it came out. She frowned and shook her head vigorously.

"Because I'm with Aiden!" She looked slightly hurt that I assumed such a thing. I couldn't help it. "Look," she rubbed her forehead and sighed deeply, "I really like you and I don't know what this means. But whatever it is, I can't deal with it right now. I have a boyfriend."

"You keep saying that," I said, rather annoyed. "So what was I? Some girl-on-girl kissing experiment?" I shot her a look.

"How could you ask me that?" She shouted, waving her hands in the air. Pissed Spencer was sexy. "I wanted to kiss you. I've wanted to since the first time I laid eyes on you!"

"So why kiss me when you knew you couldn't do it again, knowing you have a boyfriend?!" I yelled back, throwing my shirt over my head and reaching for a black sweater that'll cover up the blonde's handy work. I tugged it on and blew hair out of my face.

"I'm only human," she whispered.

"Yea?" I raised an eyebrow and grabbed both of her shoulders, shoving her against the wall and capturing her lips again. It was a hard deep kiss. I felt her crumble in my hands as she bit my bottom lip briefly before sucking gently. I groaned and pulled back when she flipped us around, only to miss the wall and fall backwards on a bunch of clothe-filled trash bags in my closet. We both landed with an 'oof' with her on top.

"What do you want to deal with right now?" My husky voice asked as her eyes sparkled. I had her on my hook.

She shook her head before lowering her lips to mine. This kiss was gentle. Soft. Exploring each other once again. Hands roamed but not too far. We laid there in my closet, kissing. Making out.

"Ash? Spence?" The knock on my door caused us to look at each other. Spencer shot up off of me as I scrambled to my feet and immediately hit the closet light switch.

"So yea, feel free to borrow any of these clothes," I mumbled as Aiden walked into my bedroom, oblivious to what had happened moments before. Spencer fixed her hair and nodded, playing along.

"Uh, thanks. Who knew one girl could have so many clothes," she teased, clearing her throat.

"You girls done?" Aiden asked, slowly making his way to the closet. He rubbed his hands together boyishly and grinned. "I kind of want some girlfriend boyfriend time before Spence has to take off."

Spencer looked at me. Her eyes apologizing.

"Oh uh, yea," I nodded and pointed to my desk, "she's a great tutor," I smiled.

"She's the best!" Aiden wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the top of her shoulder. "So wanna hang out in my room?" I heard him ask her quietly.

Spencer swallowed and then nodded. "Sure, but only for a bit. I should really get home and catch up on my sleep."

I sighed heavily as I watched the couple leave my room. Spencer glanced back at me one last time before Aiden closed the door behind them.

I was about to go crazy knowing that Spencer was all worked up and she was about to be alone with her boyfriend.

Would she let him touch her after touching me?

I shrugged to myself and wandered back over to my laptop, hitting my playlist on iTunes before checking my email.

It was going to be a long night of thinking.

**- - - - **


	10. Mr Brightside

Spencer's PoV

**-6.2- Mr. Brightside**

"I'm so happy you and Ashley are getting along." Aiden smiled as he sat down at the edge of his bed.

"Well she's a sweetheart," I answered softly, smiling. I had myself resting against his headboard with my legs stretched out before me. My body was still tingling from the kisses and touches of the girl in the next room.

Aiden grinned and got up, shutting the door. I raised my eyebrow. "What are you doing? Your parents will kill us if they find your door closed!" I hissed, leaning forward a little.

He gave me his trademark devilish grin. "They're too wrapped up in Survivor." He made his way towards me, his larger body hovering over my legs as he kissed my forehead. "I just want to spend a few minutes remembering what my girlfriend feels like," he whispered.

I looked into his eyes and sighed. I wasn't in the mood to argue. But I knew I couldn't do anything with him. "Aiden," I sighed softly.

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me Spencer," he sat up and frowned, "I'm not trying to pressure you but damn, I haven't had a kiss from you in a while. Yes, we kiss but not like we used too."

I sighed. He was right. I had to play my cards right here. I didn't want to forget about Ashley, but until I figured out what it all meant, I needed to keep Aiden from becoming suspicious. "Come here," I found myself whispering. I cupped his face gently and brought his lips to mine.

I compared them to hers. They weren't as soft and Aiden had stubble. His tongue made its way through the kiss as his body settled on top of mine.

I couldn't tell you how long we laid there like that. His lips were everywhere. Cheek, forehead, lips and then they trailed down my neck. My eyes were open. I wasn't enjoying it at all but I could tell he was by the way his kisses became rougher.

My hands were on his back, rubbing gently. I bit my lip as his hands stroked my stomach, under the shirt. His hands were rough feeling, calloused. His lips played connect the dots on my throat and when I felt them move lower, I tugged on his head to capture his lips again. I didn't want him to touch me in any other spot, especially with his mouth. He groaned quietly as I fought back the urge to vomit.

I won't lie to you, I found myself getting lost in his kiss. I was thinking of Ashley the whole time. Her smile, her laugh, the way she held me while we kissed earlier that evening. Even when she was mad at me, she would make it sexy. She would hold my hand when we were out, make me smile and laugh when I was in a crabby mood. She knew what things to say at exactly the right time. We were best friends at the end of the day, but we both wanted more.

I imagined her tongue slipping between my lips. Her fingers running through my hair. Her knee pressed between my legs causing me to moan and press back.

It wasn't until I felt fingers dib just below my waist band of my underwear that I snapped out of it. Aiden was ready to go and I froze. When the hell did he undo my jeans?

I gasped and pushed him off of me. He looked at me quizzically and scratched his head. "You were enjoying it, why did you stop me?"

"I can't," I breathed.

Aiden moved closer and grabbed my hand. "Spencer, are you cheating on me?"

I whipped my head around and stared at him. "What?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well we were so good together and lately, it's like you've been pushing me away!" Aiden stood up as his voice rose a little. "I can only think of the reason being that you're seeing some other guy from your school!"

I frowned. Some other guy from my school? Try some other girl who is your cousin.

Blah.

"I'm not cheating on you with some other guy, Aiden!" I straightened my hair. "I gotta go." I opened the door while buttoning up my jeans.

It so happened at that moment, Ashley was coming up the stairs as I finished doing up my jeans. I stared in shock at her. It so wasn't what it looked like. The look that washed over her face was hurt. I couldn't deal with either of them. I needed to find the inner peace in me before I flew off the handle.

"Spencer, wait!" Aiden called as I brushed passed Ashley and ran down the stairs. Mr. & Mrs. Dennison hollered their goodnights as I closed the front door.

How the hell could I have been so stupid?

Make out with Ashley and get caught up in the moment with Aiden?

What was really sad, in a sad sort of way, is that the only reason things got so heavy with Aiden was because I was thinking of Ashley.

Good job, Carlin.

- - - -


	11. Letting Her Breathe

_Thank you all to those who are leaving feedback and/or reading! :)_

- - - -

**Ashley's PoV  
**

**-7.1- Letting Her Breathe**

"What the hell was that?" I asked as Aiden followed me into my bedroom.

Aiden rubbed his face with his hands and groaned with frustration, flopping down on my bed. "Women can be such headaches sometimes!"

"Word." I smirked and straddled my computer chair. "So what's with Carlin?" I asked again, only more forward that time.

"She gets like that now, whenever things get intense," Aiden frowned, more or less talking to himself. "I mean, when she and I first started dating, sex wasn't an issue. We waited a good few months before she put the moves on me!" He turned on his stomach and looked at me. I felt my body lurch with jealousy. She convinced him into bed.

Ick.

I had to remind myself that it happened over a year ago and I wasn't in the picture yet. Still, I didn't want to sit there and listen to anything explicit. Not when I knew exactly what her lips felt like, her tongue, her teeth, her touch…

But being the good cousin that I was, I listened. Good cousin, who the hell was I kidding? I was just making out with his girlfriend not that long ago and if Aiden weren't around, I'm pretty sure things would've gone further. "And it's different now?"

He nodded. "Spencer's like, I don't know. She will kiss me but not like, kiss me kiss me. She would rather spend time with Kyla, do school work or play hockey."

I knew the feeling. Noticed I wasn't in his equation there? Spencer avoided me too. "Maybe just give her some space," I muttered. "I mean, you know she doesn't like feeling pressured."

"Yea, I know and I wasn't pressuring her tonight," Aiden sat up and cuddled with one of my pillows. I smirked at the childishness in him. He still had a lot of growing up to do as far as I was concerned. "She kissed me first," he looked at me and I looked away.

Told you Spencer was a kissing whore. Okay, I didn't say the word whore, but she was definitely a kisser type.

"So what happened?" My voice cracked. I didn't want to hear more but I had too. I was the one he'd come running to with girl troubles.

"Well things were getting a little heavy, like she finally relaxed and then, as soon as she felt my fingers slid below her waistband, she flipped!" The guy shot up from the bed and paced the floor. "I miss her Ash," he said in a hurt tone, "I miss how things used to be. We were the hottest couple at hockey and basketball tournaments. Now, people ask if we've broken up!" Aiden stopped pacing and looked at me. He stepped closer and knelt down in front of me. "You go to school with her, right?" I slowly nodded my head. "Is she," he took a deep breath, "is she seeing someone else?"

I swear my eyes bulged out of my head. That was the reason Spencer wasn't taking things further with Aiden lately. Her feelings for me were clouding her relationship with him. I quickly shook my head. "No," I smiled, trying to wash away his doubts. "Look Aiden, Carlin has a lot on her plate right now. She's a straight 'A' student, she plays hockey and she's trying to find a social life between all of that. If she doesn't want to have sex with you, don't think it's because she's cheating," I watched as he bought every word I said, "besides, she loves you." I was going to hell.

"Does she talk about me?" Aiden asked, looking as if his hopes were rising.

I nodded. She didn't exactly say she loved him or talk about how gorgeous he was. In fact, she never even implied that she loved the guy. The cousin part of me should be furious with her, being so careless with his emotions, but the other part of me was happy. Scratch that, we're both going to hell. The only thing that came out of her mouth lately was _"I'm with Aiden"_. But it was still talking about him, nonetheless.

"Just give her space," I smiled softly and stood up, stretching. "I'm going to have a quick shower and head to bed."

I took pride in knowing that Spencer didn't let it go that far with her boyfriend. Even though I really had no right to be jealous, she was Aiden's girl after all.

Aiden was out of my room and I noticed my cell blinking. I had a text message.

**Not wut it looked like. Need space to think. Ox Carlin**

Okay, so she really did need her space.

I had to respect that.

But God, I was going to miss her.

- - - -

**Spencer's PoV**

It had been a whole week since the incident at Ashley and Aiden's. I kept myself busy with my school, Kyla and hockey. I even took my younger sister out with us once. She wasn't a big fan of people so we went to the arcade instead.

My family and I didn't really get along. We had very rare family dinners. Alex, my sister, was the odd one in the family. She had jet black hair like my dad and her eyes were more grey then blue. Glen and I had blonde hair like my mom. I envied Alex with her hair. She always had boys knocking on the door or calling her.

"Spencer, why haven't you called Aiden yet?" Kyla sat on the bench in the locker room. It was just her, Alex and I waiting for 6pm to roll around so I could get out on the ice and kick some ViewBelle Mustang's ass.

I shrugged at my best friend's question. "I just don't feel like it," I grabbed my hockey stick and started to wrap hockey tape around the handle and curve.

Alex stepped out of the bathroom stall and tucked a curly strand of hair behind her ear before washing her hands. I caught her gaze through the mirror. "What?" I raised an eyebrow. Little sister advice wasn't what I wanted or needed.

"Ashley's hot," she said, turning around and facing me. She smirked and wiped her hands on my personal towel. "Do you think she likes younger girls?"

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline. I heard Kyla gasp. What a way to come out to your older sister. Like hell she'd take Ashley away from me. "Excuse me?"

Alex laughed and sat down beside me, helping tape up my spare stick. "I don't mean for me," she waved her hand and looked at Kyla, then me, "I just meant, you know, for you?"

What?!

Kyla burst into laughter, holding her stomach as she bent over. Tears began to stream out of her eyes and frankly, I didn't find it that funny. "Alex," she breathed between fits of giggles, "you're forgetting that Spence has a boyfriend and she doesn't exactly swing that way."

I watched Alex frown and look at me. She wanted to say something but shrugged. "Whatever, I was just teasing."

I knew Alex better than that. The brat was only a year younger than me but I could tell by her body language that she had more to her absurd question. Besides, Ashley wasn't that much older than me, just by 8 months.

"Kyla?" I looked at the brunette as she put on my jersey, twirling around. She stopped and blushed, raising her eyebrow as she waited for me to continue. "Could you grab me some hot chocolate from the concession?"

"Oh! Me too!" Alex grinned.

"What do I look like, your bitch?" Kyla teased. I smirked and nodded. "Fine, but I'm buying me one too with your money." She stuck her tongue out and left me and my sister alone.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Alex looked at me, pulling her static hair back from her face. I guess she knew me more than I thought she did as well.

"Why would you want Ashley to be interested in me?" I asked, placing my stick down and facing her.

"Because she is." The reply was a definite statement. "Come on Spence, I know that we don't always get along, but I know that look in your eyes. Whenever she comes over, you become different. Nicer." Her last word hit me. Was I mean to my little sister?

"She's a gorgeous person," I reasoned.

"One you're attracted too." Damn. She had to point that out. "It's okay to like another girl," she placed her hand on my shoulder, squeezing it softly, "I've been there."

My eyes found hers. She was growing up so fast. I remember the first time she had a date with Bobby or Ricky, I couldn't remember. Mom and Dad weren't home and Glen was playing basketball with friends, so I was left interrogating the date. I went easy on him. I told him if he tried to touch my sister in any provocative way, I'd snip one ball off and if he did it again, I'd snip the other one off. I scared the guy shitless but Alex said he was too much of a whiner anyway, she forgave me.

"You've been with a girl?" I asked, my eyes widened slightly.

"Well not like, i_with_/i a girl, but I've kissed a few," she grinned. "They kiss way better than guys."

I had to agree. I couldn't agree because then my secret would be out. But I understood all too well now. "Wow sis, I never would've thought."

"Being the baby sucks, either I get too much attention no one sees what I'm really doing or I'm left alone for too long and no one bothers to ask what I've been doing." She sighed heavily, resting her head on my shoulder. "So Ashley," she looked back at me and stood up, "how come she hasn't been over lately?"

I swallowed and pulled her back down with me. I couldn't tell Kyla at the moment but Alex made me feel like I could trust her with it. "We kind of had a little, uh, mishap."

"Did she walk in on you and Aiden?" Alex quirked an eyebrow and made a disgusting face.

I laughed.

"No, she didn't." I ran my fingers through my hair and scratched the back of my neck. "We sort of," I looked into my sister's eyes and felt some sort of comfort, "kissed."

Alex jumped up and clapped. She squealed. "I KNEW IT!" She continued to pace happily around the locker room as I stared at her dumbfound. How the fuck could she know?

"How?" I asked, grabbing her and clamping her mouth closed with my hand. "And could you keep it down, I don't want anyone to know!"

She nodded and whispered, "I just got that vibe. Ever since Ashley came here you started hanging out more with her and less with Aiden. Last week you came home a wreck. Just because people don't notice me, doesn't mean I don't notice them."

"Oh Alex," I hugged her. I didn't know I was such a bitch of a sister. "Promise me you won't tell anyone?" I pulled back and she nodded, holding out her pinky. We linked them and made a sister promise.

"Spence?" Alex sighed and bit her lip. "What's it like?"

I looked at her quizzically. "What is what like?" Surely she wasn't talking about kissing another girl. She confessed she's already done it, with more than one.

"Sex?" Her voice sounded quiet and shy.

Praise the fucking Lord! My sister was still a virgin. I wouldn't have to cut off anyone's balls that night.

"Well," I thought about how to approach the subject gently. I don't want to scare the poor girl away but I didn't want to make it sound like fun either, "awkward," I said softly. "I think it depends on who you're with and how you feel. Aiden and I waited until we thought we were ready. It hurt. It basically sucked because it was nothing like I thought it'd be."

"Do you regret it? I mean, having Aiden as your first?"

That was a loaded question. Yes and no.

"Yes and no," I smiled softly, "No because at the time, I felt like I was ready. He's a sweet guy and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. However, now that I think about it, I wish I would've waited…"

"For Ashley?" She smirked and ducked as I about to swat her head. "It's okay, I get it. I promise I won't bug you again about her." Alex moved in to give me a hug. I don't think I've really ever hugged my sister. It felt good.

"Two hot chocolates!" Kyla walked through the door with a tray of hot chocolate and a package of small marshmallows. She stopped and looked at us in an embrace. "Holy shit, where are my Carlin sisters?" She pretended to freak out as she screamed our names frantically, searching the stalls and showers.

Alex and I laughed. It was an odd evening but I knew it wouldn't be the last of us hanging out. It actually felt good to talk to my little sister. I had to remind myself to ask her what she has been doing with herself lately.

- - - -


	12. Taking Chances

**Spencer's PoV**

**-7.2- Taking Chances**

It was finally game time. I was out on that ice, kicking serious ass. When Coach Lit called me off the ice to take a breather, I protested but followed orders. I took a large sip from my water bottle and caught my breath. I received a few pats on my back for my good game so far. I couldn't do any of this without the team though. I didn't just play for myself.

Normally I would take a moment to look in the crowd, spotting my personal fans. That evening I wasn't about to take the chance. It may throw off my game. If anything, not looking for a familiar face or two made me want to play that much more.

Before I knew it, I was back on the ice. I felt pride in myself when I body checked that bitch into the board. She was the meanest player on our opponent's team. Our team was winning of course, but not by much. And if wasn't for my checking #8, then they'd only be one point behind us. I was not going to lose that easily.

"Carlin! Penalty!" Shit. I 'accidently' tripped #8 too.

"What?!" I skated up to the referee and got in his face. I pulled my mask up and gave my meanest look. "It wasn't my fault she skated over my stick!" My eyes narrowed at him as I watched him think about it.

"Two minutes." He said firmly, ushering me to the penalty booth.

"Oh whatever!" I spat and shoved past him. The crowd was cheering my name. My eyes wandered on their own and my heart skipped a few beats when I noticed those two faces I so desperately tried to ignore. Ashley was sitting beside Alex who was sitting beside Kyla and Aiden was at the end. A part of me should've felt happy to see them all there. But really, it made me feel a little sick. Even though I couldn't exactly toss Ashley out of my head, I tried to just not think about her during my game.

How the hell was I supposed to deal with the fact that I was falling hard for my boyfriend's cousin?

She saw my eyes connect with her and she lifted her hand to wave slightly. That made me smile. She should be pissed at me. I haven't talked to her since that night we kissed, unless you count the one syllable words in English Lit and Civics when we were swapping answers. I spent my lunches with Trixie, Kyla, Alex and her 'best friend' Sammy. Ashley usually took off on lunches by herself.

My penalty was over and I was out on the ice again. In my two minutes of being locked up, the other team scored another point.

Fuckers.

Should've believed me when I said #8 'tripped' on my stick.

We had one minute left of the last period. So I, Spencer Carlin, was on a mission to kick some Mustang ass.

I had the puck and made my way down the rink like my ass was on fire. I passed to Trixie and got in front of stupid #8 again, waiting for the pass back. My adrenaline was pumping and I was so close to having one more score. The puck landed in front of my stick and _bam_! It went dead between the goalies legs.

My team mates tackled me to the ice as we screamed with joy. We won! Not by much, but we were still undefeated and that was all that mattered.

After showering and changing I made my way out of the change room and was met by Trixie and Coach Lit. I raised my eyebrow as Coach opened my hand and stuff something inside of it before winking and walking away. I opened my hand and there was a 'C' patch.

"Nice game Captain," Trixie bumped my hip with hers as we made our way out towards the concession.

"I'm sure the guys on the team will be thrilled to have a girl as their captain." I rolled my eyes. I was excited though. I made Captain and it made my evening.

I was knocked backwards as two pairs of arms wrapped around me, jumping around. I pulled back and laughed as my sister and Kyla squealed.

"Oh my God Spence, you kicked serious ass out there!" Alex smiled at me. This was the very first game she attended since she started going to Southwood with me, and it meant a lot.

I shrugged. Yea, I knew I was good but I hated to brag. "Thanks Alex."

"We so have to go out and celebrate!" Kyla clapped her hands, still bouncing around. I swear she eats way to much sugar.

"Way to kick some ass out there Carlin," Ashley said behind me. I turned around and smiled softly. I do believe I blushed slightly as well.

"Thanks," I murmured, her eyes hypnotizing me. "It's uh, a great way to get all your frustrations out." Her eyebrows rose teasingly and from the corner of my eye I could see my little sister trying to hide her giggles.

"Sexual frustration?" Aiden wrapped his arm around my waist and tugged me closer to him, kissing my temple. I rolled my eyes and Ashley smirked at my reaction.

"Spencer," Trixie stepped up to the group and looked at me, "as our new Captain, the team would like to take you out for dinner!"

"Captain?" Ashley smiled widely. "You made Captain?" As I nodded, my grin matching hers, she pulled me into a huge hug. My arms wrapped around hers as I sighed softly. My face pressed briefly into her neck, inhaling her unique scent.

I missed her.

"Congrats," she whispered in my ear as we pulled apart. I smiled softly at her.

"That'd be awesome," my attention was back on Trixie, "could my friends come?"

I noticed Aiden's grip loosen at my term, friends. "Actually Spencer, I'm going to catch up with Nate. When you're done with dinner, call me?"

I turned to face him and frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you have fun with your friends tonight," he smiled and gave me a soft kiss before waving to the rest of the gang and walking away.

Trixie grabbed Kyla's hand as they pulled on their coats. "You're driving Spence!" Kyla laughed as she grabbed Alex's hand, making their way to the parking lot.

I stood there silent, my eyes raking over the only person that was left in front of me. "So, wanna grab a bite with us?"

"You think that's a good idea?" Ashley questioned.

"Why not?" I furrowed my brow and instinctively reached out to grab her hand. "I want you there."

"Really? Could've fooled me with the all the ignoring you were doing." Ashley gently pried her hand away from mine and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked away and sighed. "I've missed you Carlin," she finally made eye contact. "But you can't just keep throwing me away like that and then expect me to hang out with you like nothing happened! I asked you not to play with my head."

"I know," I bit my bottom lip and pulled my hockey bag over my shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "Aiden's gone so I can just give you a ride home if you want."

Ashley said nothing and took my heavy bag from me. "This is your last chance," she said firmly, "I'm only human too."

I bit my lip as I nodded my head.

"You can't keep running from me," Ashley stopped at the entrance of the arena; her eyes were serious, "if you want me to stay away from you, just tell me. I'll respect that Carlin, but until then, until I hear your words saying you want nothing more to do with me, I won't give up on spending time with you." She readjusted my hockey bag over her shoulder, "but if you start to ignore me again, I'll have no choice but to walk away."

Oh God. My heart stopped. I didn't want Ashley out of my life. I knew I was confused as to how things would work out, but with her words I realized that running away from it wouldn't make it go away. I also realized that this was also affecting her, not just me.

I needed her.

"That kiss was huge," she whispered, people walking passed us. "I mean, it was a huge deal and we need to talk about."

I nodded my head, remaining silent still.

"So…" Oh. She was waiting for any kind of reaction out of me.

"No more running away," I finally spoke. "I'm sorry about all of this. I've just never…" I glanced around, maybe this wasn't the right place to be talking about this, "can you maybe stay over after dinner? More private area to talk." I held my breath waiting for her answer. She gave me a big grin and nodded before grabbing my arm gently.

"Come on, we better get to the gang before they stone us for making them starve." She laughed as we made our way out to the cold air.

Maybe I could overreact sometimes. Maybe once Ashley and I talked about whatever it was that was going on between us, tension would be less thick and we'd be able to see through this a little more clearly.

Maybe I just needed to take the chance of screwing my own life over and follow my heart.

Wherever it may take me.

- - - -


	13. Silence Speaks Volumes

**Ashley's PoV**

**-8.1- Silence Speaks Volumes**

I've known Spencer for almost a month and a half. Two weeks out of that I never spoke to her because she ignored me. It hurt. You know how it is when someone you crave constant attention with completely shuts you of her their life.

Stings, doesn't it?

That night was different though. After I told her I was tired of having her ignore me, she became more…needy. Which I absolutely loved every second of it.

We made it out to the vehicle where Trixie, Kyla and Alex were huddled in the back, chattering their jaws. I guess they figured I deserved the pleasure of sitting up front with one gorgeous blonde?

So not complaining.

I've never really had the chance to get to know any other Carlin except Spencer. She seemed to be the one who pulled away from her family trying to set a future that only she'd see fit to be on. It wasn't like she trashed her family but she simply stated that she didn't feel like she belonged. She'd rather be alone. I felt sorry for her at first.

As of late, she started to hang out with her little sister. I was only introduced once and I haven't seen her since, unless it was at school and I'd see her walking down the hallways with her friends.

Alex Carlin. Short for Alexis. She looked exactly like Spencer, only she had jet black hair and grey eyes. They shared so many other characteristics and that intrigued me.

No, don't get me wrong, I was definitely not developing a thing for little Carlin. But she did share the same sense of humour as her older sister. She shared some of the same looks and sarcastic comments. I found them laughing at jokes when everyone remained confused.

I got to know more about Alex later on that night at Pizza Hut. She was very quiet when it came to being around other people. Spencer mentioned she hated big crowds so it amazed me that she was even out with us while the whole team was seated at one long ass table.

"You going to eat that?" A voice leaned over and whispered in my ear. I turned my head and found grey eyes looking at me. I smirked as Alex pointed to my cheese bread. "They're my favourite and Spencer never orders more than the one serving."

Spencer leaned over the other side of me, raising an eyebrow at her sister. "I heard that and you know what? We're having pizza too, so you don't need to be filled up on cheesy bread!"

Yes. I had the privilege to sit between the two sisters.

"Well you know much I love cheesy bread Spence!" Alex pouted.

I giggled at Spencer's eyeroll as the rest of her hockey team chattered amongst themselves. Kyla, Alex and I were the only non-players at that table. Spencer muttered something and grabbed our waitress on the way by.

She ordered a half order of cheese bread just for her sister.

"I love you!" Alex grinned and looked down at her plate, blushing.

Spencer sneered but I noticed the grin on her face. She liked making her sister happy.

"Carlin doesn't have a heart of stone when it comes to her little sister, after all." I whispered in her ear.

She looked at me and blushed. "Well I wouldn't want her to go home and tell mom and dad that I starved her," she snorted, "she's done it before."

"That's because you really did starve me!" Alex said from over my shoulder.

"Whatever Alex, you were too stubborn to eat what was put in front of you!" Spencer shot back.

I was glad I was an only child.

"Spence, you made her macaroni cheese soup," Kyla spoke from the other side of Spencer.

"She loves cheese," Spencer defended herself and pouted.

"Not runny watered down cheese," Alex scrunched up her face. "God that was gross."

"Hey!" Spencer was willing to continue their banter when I interrupted.

I leaned forward and bumped my lips against Spencer's ear so lightly, anyone would've thought I was just whispering a secret. "You're so damn adorable when you get flustered," I breathed, keeping my lips there longer than I should have. I felt her shiver and it made me happy.

Spencer cleared her throat and looked at me. A glint in her eyes told me that she was holding everything back from tackling my lips at that moment.

Yea, she wanted me.

Alex poked my shoulder and leaned into my ear. "Are you in love with her?"

I whipped my head around and stared at the young Carlin. Was I what now? She stunned me. I was stunned. Damn she could read body language better than anyone I knew.

And she laughed at me. "I'll take that as a yes," she looked back at her plate and began to work on the fresh cheese bread that was put in front of her.

I wasn't in love with Spencer Carlin.

I wasn't. I couldn't be.

Really.

Fuck it, I was definitely falling in love with Spencer Carlin.

Either way, my silence told her my answer.

- - - -


	14. Musician vs Keeper Of My Heart

**Ashley's PoV  
**

**-8.2- Alexis Carlin – Musician … Spencer Carlin – Keeper of My Heart**

Leaning against the doorframe, I watched as Spencer threw her dirty clothes in the hamper. "You know, they don't bother me." I smirked stepping foot inside her bedroom but she stopped me.

"Don't you dare set another foot in here," she finished packing in all of her dirty clothes and then started to make her bed up even more than it already was.

"Carlin," I laughed at her absurdity. She wouldn't let me in her room before she cleaned it up a bit. "I've seen messier rooms than this, trust me. Mine can get ugly and Aiden's is awful the nights you aren't around." My laughter died in my throat as I mentioned her boyfriend's name. She looked at me and sighed before continuing what she was doing.

"I just want it a little tidier, okay?" She sounded a little frustrated. I stepped back and replied 'okay' softly. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

I heard the bathroom door open from the hallway and noticed Alex walking out. She smiled shyly at me as she walked past and into her own bedroom. "I'm gonna go next door until you're finished," I gave Spencer my best smile and made my way towards Alex's room.

I knocked softly. The door was wide open and I saw her slip her headphones in her ear just before I knocked.

"Ash," she smiled quizzically at me, "I thought you were hanging out with Spence?"

I nodded. "I am," I grinned and rolled my eyes, "once she stops fussing over how clean her room is to let me in."

Alex laughed and took out her headphones, placing her iPod beside her. She patted the bed and silently asked me to have a seat. It felt weird. I've never really had a conversation with Alex before but somehow I knew that it was about to change.

"So, about what I said earlier," she began with a soft sigh, "I didn't mean for it to sound so pushy or forward."

I smiled softly at her and shook my head. "It's okay," I looked around her bedroom. Nothing like Spencer's. This bedroom had music posters all over it. Posters of guitars, pianos, music notes, guitar grids. Bands from Fall Out Boy and Evanescence to solo artists like Kelly Clarkson and Eminem, were scattered around her spacious room. I was impressed by her range of music genre that covered her walls. Phantom of the Opera jumped out at me from her closet door. "You really love music don't you?" I looked at her with a grin.

She nodded and blushed. "My escape," she stood up and grabbed a guitar case from her closet. "Spencer bought me this for my birthday" she pulled out a black raspberry electric guitar. She cradled it gently and smiled as she sat down in her computer chair and fingered the strings softly. "She said I was really talented. I ended up breaking her guitar so instead of getting mad at me or buying herself a new one, she bought me one." I watched her face light up as she spoke about her older sister's thoughtfulness.

"She plays guitar too?" I asked, tilting my head. She nodded but never answered me verbally. "So, play me something," I shifted on the bed and crossed my legs.

Alex laughed and shook her head. "No way, I don't do audiences," she placed the guitar back in her case and closed it up. "Plus, I've yet to break this baby in," she grinned.

"A Peavey right?" I asked regarding the brand of the guitar. She looked at me impressively.

"Yea, USA Peavey ST Limited," she grinned. "How'd you know?"

Did I forget to mention that I was a musician? Well, not famously or anything, but I knew my music. Which was why Alex got my immediate attention in that department. "I play," I shrugged and noticed an old acoustic guitar in the corner beside her bed. "May I?" I asked, grabbing the guitar by the neck and pulling it into my lap.

"That was Spencer's as well," Alex chuckled, "she said I had more talent than she did, and she wanted to focus more on her sport anyway."

I nodded and smiled, my fingers tuning her guitar. Once I had the strings where I wanted them, I strummed softly. We sat there for a good minute or two before Alex spoke.

"You are in love with her, aren't you," it wasn't a question that time. She knew.

I sighed and stopped playing, my chin resting on the guitar while looking at her. "I'm close," I whispered, smiling softly. "I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it."

"She told me about the kiss," Alex looked away and I felt my heart leap. For two sisters who didn't seem to be so close, sure shared a lot of important private detail. I raised an eyebrow at her to continue. "She doesn't regret it you know," she smiled sadly at me, "she's just-"

"With Aiden, I know." I sighed and placed the guitar back in its spot. I ran my fingers through my hair. "I just, no matter how hard she tries to push me away by ignoring me, a part of me wants to get that much closer to her, you know?"

She nodded and stood up, closing her door so no one would hear their conversation. "I know Spencer and I are just starting to get to know each other, but I know that what she's feeling isn't just curiosity. She's never made a fuss over her room when Aiden was over. She never blushed as much as she does when she's with you and she definitely doesn't look at anyone the way she does when her eyes are trained on you."

I sat there as I looked at the raven haired girl. I didn't know what to say. Was Spencer feeling everything I was feeling? The woman had a boyfriend, and let's not forget he was my cousin. I was so confused. "Your sister confuses me." I mumbled as I stood up and stretched. "Alex," I turned around and looked at her, "I wasn't supposed to come here and fall in love. I definitely wasn't supposed to be falling in love with Aiden's girlfriend. Back home, I didn't have many friends that would really just listen to me. Spencer is everything in a best friend and more and she's driving me fucking crazy!" I flopped back down on the bed, my head hitting the mattress. I covered my face with my hands and groaned. "I was just supposed to come here, graduate while my parents are away, go home and live my life like I used too."

I felt the bed shift and hands pry mine away from my face. "Maybe you should just talk to her and then start figuring out what should have or shouldn't happen in your life," she smiled softly. I'll admit, I loved that smile. It was Spencer's smile. She turned around and grabbed her acoustic. I sat up and she looked at me. "I love to play music but I haven't really written a lot of lyrics. I don't usually play for anyone but since you're the kindest person I've ever met, I'll play you a little something."

My grin grew as Alex made herself more comfortable on the bed with her guitar in place. I watched her fingers strike each chord perfectly as her tune started coming together.

Alexis Carlin was a born musician.

A knock at the door made her quickly stop. "Come in," she called out as my blonde beauty poked her head through the door. "Hey Spence!" Alex put her guitar aside and stood up quickly. "I uh, we were, uh… I was just…" she stuttered and I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

"After begging for the past ten minutes to have her play something for me, she finally did," I covered and patted Alex on the back. "You are really good. Maybe you could give me some of your sheet music and I can help put some words into your songs?"

"Really?" Alex's eyes grew wide as she hugged me. "Okay!"

I smirked and looked back at Spencer, who had a slightly confused look on her face. "You actually got the twerp to really smile."

I shrugged and walked up to her. "I have that effect on people," I whispered and walked past her. "See ya later Alex."

Spencer's room was completely clean. Nothing was out that shouldn't have been. I looked at her as she closed the bedroom door behind us. "You didn't have to clean everything up," I said softly, taking her hand in mine.

She shrugged and rolled her eyes giggling, "Call me quirky."

"Okay," I laughed, "quirky," she poked me in the rib as we laughed. "So…"

"About last week," her blue eyes were a lighter shade this time. They were almost pleading for me to listen. "I understand that the kiss was a big deal."

"Why run?" I asked softly, cocking my head to the side. I smoothly ran my thumb along the back of her hand, silently letting her know that it was okay to say whatever she needed too.

"Well for one, I'm confused and scared," she let her eyes drop down and bit her lip, her golden hair falling lightly in front of her face.

I stepped forward and tucked the loose strands behind her ear. "It's okay Spence."

"Is it?" Her voice was so broken. "I mean, Aiden…"

I dropped my head and sighed. "I know."

"I don't regret it Ash," she assured me with a soft smile, "and I know that there's a change that needs to be made and I also know this," her hands squeezed mine which brought my eyes back to hers, "I don't want you out of my life. I won't run because the thought of you walking away from me already breaks my heart."

I swallowed as my heart swelled with love for her. "Well I'm not going anywhere unless you ask me too." I whispered; the room all of a sudden quiet.

I could tell that the subject of Aiden was still on hold. I figured I'd let Spencer sort out her feelings before I pushed. I felt bad, extremely bad for putting her and him in that position, but I couldn't help but reach out to her, cousin's girlfriend or not.

So, the Aiden talk would definitely be left for some other day.

And I was okay with that.

"You and Alex seem to be getting along well," Spencer smiled and bit her lip, breaking the silence. "I think she really enjoys that you pay attention to her, even though you two don't see each other often."

"Alex is a very talented person," I breathed, "I thought I had a passion for music."

Spencer grinned and sat down on her bed. "Didn't you say your father used to be in a band back in the 80's?"

I nodded. "Neckties," I smiled and sat next to her, "they were famous for a while. One of the biggest bands in North America and once dad met my mom, things kind of died down for him. He still plays at clubs and stuff, but he's not making it a career anymore. He owns a karaoke bar too."

"My dad has their album," Spencer laughed, "well, I think Alex has it now."

"So you used to play guitar?" I raised an eyebrow, my fingers made their way to her thigh. I made light circles while I continued to look at her.

She nodded and grinned. "Not nearly as good as Alex, plus I'd rather concentrate on hockey. I plan to be in the Olympics on Team Canada, you know. By 2010 at least."

"Really?" I was amazed. I never knew she had that much passion for the sport. Okay, I knew she breathed it but that didn't mean she wanted to make it a lifetime career. I guess the thrill of being body-checked and body-checking was appealing to her.

Interesting.

"Yea, my mom doesn't see that as a normal choice. She wants me to go to University and get a degree in something, anything. And my dad? Well he runs his own Social Services program, mainly in the department he works in, he deals with Foster Care. He'd like to see me with my foot in there one day." Spencer smiled as if she'd considered her father's option. "It'd be something I'd do if hockey totally flaked out on me."

"Wow," I breathed. My fingers were still drawing the same patterns on her thigh. I watched her as she was entranced with my movements. Then there her eyes were, targeted on mine.

"Ash," she breathed as she leaned forward, her mouth just millimetres away from mine. I was just about to capture those sweet lips when my cell rang. I would've ignored it but Spencer was already sitting back, looking at the wall. I sighed and pulled out my phone.

Aiden.

"What?" I bitterly answered the phone and immediately regretted it. "Sorry," I muttered.

"_Okay, don't know what I did to deserve that but anyway,"_ He was laughing so I knew he wasn't offended. _"Mom and Dad want to know when you'll be home. It's a school night and they both have early shifts so they want to lock up and I noticed your house keys on the bench beside the door. I can come get you…"_ Which I was sure it was an excuse to see Spencer.

"Crap," I whispered. "I knew I forgot something," I looked at the clock and it was already going on 11pm. "Um," I covered the phone and looked at Spencer, "I'm just going to have Aiden pick me up."

"What?" She spun her head around and frowned. "You can't go!" She pouted.

My heart raced.

I doubt I'd be allowed to spend the night on a school night, and Spencer had early practice. "I'll come over after school tomorrow?" I smiled my best smile.

"Fine," she huffed and stood up, "but I can drive you home. Tell Aiden he can get some sleep."

"Aiden, Spencer offered to drive me home."

"_Okay, well then I guess I'll see you two in a bit,"_ he yawned. Once Aiden was tired, he was out like a light. With any luck he'd be in bed before we pulled into the driveway.

"You ready?" Spencer asked me as I hung up the phone. I nodded and grabbed my bag, following her down the stairs. "Driving Ashley home!" She yelled towards the kitchen where her parents were having a late night snack.

Again, the ride was idle chit-chat. Mostly about school work. Spencer and I had two classes together. English Lit, which I hated but Spencer loved and Civics and Careers which I loved and Spencer wasn't too fond of. She really didn't like someone telling her how her future _should_ go. That all 'goals' in life should be made realistically.

I've seen that girl play hockey. It was real and raw and she played it better than anyone on all the teams she played against.

Pulling up behind Aiden's vehicle, Spencer looked at me. "Forgive me?" She pouted.

"For what?" I tilted my head and smiled.

"For running away from the very thing that makes my heart feel alive," she whispered. "For ignoring you."

"Hey," my fuzzy gloved hand cupped her chin, "I get it okay? I'm not mad at you. I just really wish you'd talk to me before you decide to ignore what is happening between us." I gave her a warm smile which she returned and at sent my tummy into somersaults.

"What _is_ happening?" Spencer put on the most adorable frown and quirked an eyebrow.

I didn't know, honestly. We had a connection and we both couldn't deny that. A strong attraction, obviously sexual, but emotional as well. Why else would she run away every time feelings were involved?

I knew I was in love with her, but did she feel the same about me?

"I think we'll just have to take this one day at a time," I couldn't believe I was encouraging her to 'cheat' on her boyfriend.

Spencer smiled lightly and nodded. "You should get in there before they lock the doors and my parents start to wonder what's taking me so long," she leaned the side of her head on her seat looking at me. A relaxed smile graced her beautiful face.

I leaned forward boldly and licked my lips. I hoped I wasn't pushing it with her. I was able to quickly look around to see if anyone was up in the house and all the lights were off. Before I knew it, I felt a pair of hands cupping my face and the sweet scent of Spencer surrounding my every sense.

Lips pressed against mine and I sighed softly against the gentle mouth, adding pressure. She moaned quietly and it sent an electrical shock right between my legs. Her lips parted and it was my turn to moan, plunging my tongue into her sweet mouth, stroking every inch softly. Her fingers tangled into my hair as she pressed me closer and I clasped my hands behind her neck, keeping our lips melded together.

Spencer pulled away, her lips swollen. Even in the dark, the intensity of her blue eyes stood out. She curled her lips into a half grin before pulling me back in.

God I could kiss her for hours.

I broke the second kiss, planting little ones on her cheeks and the tip of her nose, which made her giggle.

"It's hard to say goodnight," she confessed, a breathy whisper.

"Then don't," I replied, tucking hair behind her ears. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow," I moved my head forward again and captured her lips in a slow kiss.

She smirked at me. "Definitely," she sighed and kissed me again.

I matched her smirk and opened my door. I had to get out of that vehicle before my body exploded of sexual tension. We shared a silent goodnight as I ran to the front door. I watched as Spencer pulled out of the driveway.

I was on cloud nine.

Spencer had my heart in the palm of her hand.

And frankly, it scared me.

I've never had my heart broken before.

My heart was never given away.

Until I met Spencer.

- - - -


	15. Aidens Girl Gotta Girlfriend

_**I don't own SoN or the characters. (Unless they're not names of the SoN cast ;) )**_

**Spencer's PoV**

**-9.1- Aiden's Girl Gotta Girlfriend**

Kyla sat down across from me at the cafeteria table. Her gaze was cold on me and I tried my best not to look her in the eye. "Where were you last night?" Her tone was accusatory.

I had ditched Kyla and our plans to spend some time with Ashley. Okay, I didn't exactly ditch, I honestly forgot I made plans. I was too busy the past week making out with a hot brunette. We flirted in public without realizing it. She welcomed my sneaky touches. I honestly haven't even seen Aiden since Sunday during an awkward dinner in which afterwards, he went out with friends and I stayed in Ashley's room, 'studying' and Wednesday for his game, which I made up an excuse to go home right after.

Ashley and I never got past making out and we both didn't mind. Though it was getting harder and harder to keep our hands from roaming under certain area of clothing, just thinking about the intense kisses we shared in private, made me bite my lip.

"Spence!" Kyla slammed her hand in front of my history book and I jumped.

"What? I'm studying," I blew hair out of my face and tugged my book to the side.

"Did you forget that we made plans last night? I called your place and your dad said you were out." Kyla pouted and I couldn't help but look at her, following her pout.

"I'm sorry, I really did forget." I patted her on the hand. "I'll make it up to you."

"Well where were you?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, leaning her chin on her hand.

"Library," I shrugged and held up my textbook, "between Glen blasting his video games and Alex blasting her music, I needed the peace."

Nice lie.

"Hey sexy ladies," a familiar husky voice purred as the intruder sat next to me.

I grinned. I grinned big. "Hey you," I bumped her shoulder and closed my textbook. "How did music class go?"

"Really good," Ashley smiled and looked over at the next table, where my sister sat with a few of her friends. "Alex was transferred into my class. Ms. Julian really thinks she has talent."

"I know she has talent," I said as I gave my sister the thumbs up. She turned away as if I were embarrassing her. "Keep an eye on her will ya?"

Ashley nodded. "So," she grabbed an apple out of her bag and looked at Kyla and I, "it's Friday night, what are we doing tonight?"

Kyla's ears perked up and clapped her hands. "How about we go catch a movie or something? I'm getting so bored staying at home since Spencer here forgot about me last night!" She grumbled.

Ashley raised an eyebrow as I shrugged, chewing my lip. "Yea well, she's a bookworm, probably at the library again, right?"

My eyes widened. How the hell did she read into my lie? Maybe because I wasn't that unpredictable.

"Yep, I have a history test next period and needed the peace and quiet." I laid my head on the table. "We can't stay out late though," I sighed heavily and pouted at Ashley, "I have early practice, a game and another practice in the evening."

"Ouch," Kyla hissed and patted my head, "so when are you penciling in Aiden time?"

I stiffened at her words. My eyes locked with Ashley's, she just tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow. I hated when she'd encourage Kyla to keep prodding. "Uh, well, Sunday night I'm going to his house for dinner, like usual and we have a date night Wednesday."

Ashley rolled her eyes and bit into her apple.

"Hey guys," Alex plopped down on the table next to me. "Ash," she dug in her bag and pulled out a folder full of paper. "I don't know which one you wanted to work with, or if you wanted to work with them all, but that's all the sheet music I've ever written."

Ashley grinned and opened the folder, skimming through the papers. "Wow," she said in awe. She took a moment and pulled one out, reading the music notes over and over again. "This says written by Carlin," she held up the withered paper and waved it in front of my face.

I snatched it and looked at Alex. "Where'd you find this?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It was in the guitar case you gave me and I kept it," Alex bit her lip thinking I was going to freak out. I wasn't. I wrote that music a few years ago after my grandmother passed away. I wasn't a poet either so I had no words to go with it. I did play the music at the funeral though and the only time I played in front of anyone.

I smiled softly at her and handed it back to Ashley. "Keep it safe, kay?" I winked at my little sister.

Ashley held up another piece and I could tell she was counting the beats in her head while throwing the music notes around in her brain. "Wow, I can definitely work with this one." She closed the folder and put it in her bag. "Thank you for trusting me with these, I'll guard them with my life."

Alex nodded. "No problem," she stood up and adjusted her bag, "besides," she leaned in between us and whispered, "I know where to find you two most nights." She chuckled and walked away, waving as she did so.

Ashley burst into laughter as I held my breath. I didn't know Alex knew I snuck Ashley in last night and the night before…or the few nights before. I told you, subtle and stealth was not my thing.

"I so missed something!" Kyla said confused and shook her head. "Anyway, I have to be home for dinner tonight but I can be at your house by 6pm?" she looked at me as I nodded.

"Did you just want to come straight over?" I turned and looked at Ashley, a twinkle in my eye. The grin on her face was more than a yes.

Kyla got up and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Well, lunch is almost over and I have to find my cheerleading outfit in the mess that is my locker," she smiled and took off.

Ashley and I let out a sigh as we turned to face each other completely. We shared a moment in silence before the bell rang.

"See you in Lit?" I asked, grabbing my history book from the table and my bag.

Ashley darted her eyes around and as the cafeteria became empty, she gave me a quick kiss and smirked.

I watched her walk away as she swayed her hips.

I had one sexy girlfriend.

Girlfriend?

Was she my girlfriend now?

Boyfriend and girlfriend.

Spencer Carlin, you slut.

- - - -


	16. Teachers Pet

**Ashley's PoV**

-**9.2- Teacher's Pet**

I found myself sitting in Lit, my eyes looked on the student beside me. She knew I was watching her. Her lips curled into a grin as I threw a note on her desk.

_Wanna go make out on the janitorial room?_ I drew two stick figures kissing.

Her head tossed back as she laughed out loud. The room turned in her direction and Ms. Pulson tapped her desk. "Miss Carlin, do you have anything to share with the class?" She raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Um, no Ms. Pulson," she cleared her throat and crumpled the paper in her hand quickly. I smirked. "Just reading a funny part, sorry. I was getting into it." Her baby blues gave the teacher a puppy look and it worked.

"That's why I enjoy having you in my class, a perfect example of a student who finds literature important." Ms. Pulson smiled and sat back in her chair, continuing her own reading.

Spencer looked at me and shook her head while chuckling. "Read." She pointed to my closed book on my desk.

I pouted and puckered my lips.

"Read," she said again and turned her attention back to her book.

I tossed another piece of paper on her desk.

_Please? We can continue our session from this morning in the bathroom? Carlin… please?_ I drew a sad face.

Spencer rolled her eyes and smiled, grabbing her pen to write something back.

_Keep up the begging, it's such a turn on._ She drew a grinning face.

I laughed and slammed my head on the desk. I sighed and looked over at her again, whispering 'I want you'. She was staring at me intently. Raising her hand quickly, she got the teacher's attention.

"Uh, Ms. Pulson? May I please be excused to go to the washroom?" Spencer stood up as the woman nodded. I noticed her making her way to the front desk and leaning forward to talk quietly with the teacher. She was bent over the desk and I groaned. Her jeans cupped her ass perfectly and I even heard a few whistles come from the front of the class. Guys are such pervs.

Spencer was making her way back to me, ignoring the looks from the guys in the class. She grabbed my hand and tugged me out of my seat.

"Wha?" I thought for sure Ms. Pulson was going to yell at her for taking me but she smiled. I was so confused.

After the classroom door shut, Spencer pressed me up against the lockers. The halls were empty. "So, where do you want me?" She whispered huskily, her fingers trailing down my neck suggestively.

"Oh God," I groaned and grabbed her hand, making our way into the washrooms.

_**"Spencer Carlin to the office."**_ The loud speaker rang through the halls and washrooms.

We stopped dead in our tracks and raised eyebrows. "I didn't do anything wrong, don't give me that look." She swatted me as I gave her 'tsk tsk' notion with my fingers.

"Be right back." She kissed me quickly before leaving me alone in the washroom.

I don't know how long I was in there for but when she came back, she was happier than I've ever seen her. She knocked the wind right out of me when she hugged me, her face buried in my neck. "Everything okay?" I asked, my grin as wide as hers. I loved seeing her that happy.

"There was a phone call for me! Coach Caron," she spoke fast as her hands moved wildly, "he's the City Rebel's Coach Ashley!" She looked at me as if I were supposed to know who the guy was. "The community team coach!" She screeched and I shook my head. She was all kinds of excited. It was adorable. "He wants me to play for them!"

OH! _That_ coach! I screamed and bounced around with her. She wanted to play for that team since she was little. City Rebel's were known for being undefeated, they scouted out only the best players on hockey teams and since Spencer was the best on her school team, she was a hands down choice. They also travelled around the Country playing in different tournaments.

"Wow," she finally settled down and breathed, leaning her back against the white wall. "I'm so happy I'm shaking," she held out her hand and I noticed it was really shaking. I pouted and stepped forward, grabbing her hand into mine. "My first game will be Tuesday night with them!"

"I am so there," I grinned, truly feeling happy for her.

"Oh my God Ash, I'm so excited, you promise you'll be there? I want to share this with you." Spencer's eyes turned soft as she laced her fingers with mine.

I nodded, "Promise," I smiled seductively, "this calls for celebration," I grinned evilly and tugged her body towards me. I kicked the stall door open and pulled us inside, slamming it behind us as I pushed Spencer up against the door, eliciting a throaty giggle from her. "I'm so happy for you," I whispered before capturing her lips in a smouldering kiss.

Spencer tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me closer to her, opening her lips and kissing me deeper. She groaned as I softly sucked her tongue, pressing my whole body weight against her. "It's getting so hard just kissing you," I pulled away breathlessly.

"I know," she whispered back, her fingernails tracing the back of my neck, sending shivers everywhere in my body. I leaned forward to capture her lips once again, getting lost within her.

The bell rang and we sprung apart. How long have we been making out?

"Shit!" Spencer opened the door in a hurry and checked herself in the mirror. She always looked so perfect, but she would never believe me. "I told Ms. Pulson you were grabbing me a tampon, which was 20 minutes ago!"

"Spencer!" I burst out laughing and shook my head. "Well, class is over so we don't have to face her until Monday now."

"Yea, but we kind of need our notebooks and stuff from the classroom?" Spencer raised an eyebrow at me and tugged on my hand. "Come on," she sighed and giggled slightly.

Ms. Pulson wasn't very happy with our absenteeism and gave us an after school detention. Back home I was so used to talking my way out of them, I figured I could do it here too.

But it was so much harder and different here. She wouldn't even listen to the string of lies I tried to come up with. Especially the 'I didn't have any tampons so we drove to the store'.

Ahhhh smooth Davies. Admit that you went off school property on school hours. That'll get you out of detention!

"Look Ms. Pulson," Spencer sat on top of the teacher's desk, crossing her legs professionally. She leaned towards the older woman a bit and sighed. "It's my fault we didn't come back to class. I was called into the office and I asked Ashley to wait for me. She didn't have too, but because I asked, she did."

Ms. Pulson wasn't bad looking for her age, in fact, she had to be only in her late twenties. Long dark brown hair and green eyes. Petite. Her legs were killer but no one could beat Spencer's. And rumour had it she was gay. Spencer was taking that rumour to her full advantage. The blonde leaned over the desk slightly and hung her head to the side so her hair fell to the side, tendrils of it brushing against the teacher's hand. Her fingers traced the stapler suggestively as she had Ms. Pulson's undivided attention.

Okay. I should've been jealous. My girl was totally putting the moves on the teacher. Only, I knew that it was just to get us out of detention. She was good at the seductive thing.

"It won't happen again," Spencer mouth pouted slightly, her eyes locked with green eyes in front of her. I could tell Mrs. Pulson was falling for it. I could tell the pervy teacher loved every moment of attention Spencer was giving her. No wonder Spencer passed this class with flying fucking colours.

"Just don't let it happen again," Ms. Pulson said sternly and stood up from her chair. She nodded her head for us to leave and Spencer grinned and hopped off the desk. Ms. Pulson's eye movements weren't exactly hidden from my view. That perv teacher was checking out my girl! Why I outta bop her in the fuc-

Spencer turned around and winked at me, taking my hand and her shoulder bag, exiting the classroom.

"Should I be jealous?" I teased as we unlinked our hands, walking into a sea full of students grabbing their bags to go home.

"Uh, no," Spencer snorted and stopped as we came to her locker. She threw a few books into her bag and slammed the door shut looking at me. "Besides," the twinkle in her eye told me she wanted to get into 'mischief', "I've already got myself one hot brunette and she's all I need." She wrapped her arm around me as we giggled, making our way to the parking lot.

"Care to pick up where we left off, Miss Carlin?" I whispered in her ear. We were driving to her place and I couldn't help my hand from caressing her thigh.

"Oh you bet your sweet ass," she stepped on the gas.

Ah. Trouble never tasted so good.

- - - -


	17. Say My Name

_Rated R - I do not own SoN, just my original characters & storyline._

**9.3 - Say My Name**

**Spencer's PoV**

Ashley hissed as her back hit the doorknob on the door. She groaned as my lips trailed down her neck, hands cupping her ass as she found herself thrown on the bed with me landing softly on top.

"Carlin," Ashley dipped her fingers beneath my shirt, drawing patterns on my sensitive back. "Please," she begged.

I grinned against her skin and sat up, straddling her, avoiding her whimper at the loss of contact. "How come you never say my name?" I asked, my fingers slowly inching her shirt up over her toned stomach. I watched the muscles quiver slightly.

"What?" She panted, her mouth parted a little.

"You always call me by my last name," I leaned forward slightly, my fingers resting below her bra. "Don't get me wrong, I'm used to being called Carlin because of hockey, but you say it as if you're afraid to say, _Spencer_." I drew out my first name slowly, so she'd catch on how to pronounce it.

"Where is this coming from?" She frowned with a teasing smile on her face.

"I've just never heard you say my first name before." I had her shirt past her breasts, baring the bra that encased the two creamy round flesh. Women were so sexy. I should've known I was a lesbian. Ashley gasped as my pointer finger traced the laced outline of her bra, barely touching her warm flushed flesh. She sat up briefly and tossed her shirt aside before laying back down.

"I'm not afraid to say it," she challenged, sucking in a deep breath as slowly undid the clasp on the front of her bra. "What are you doing?"

I didn't say a word. I was dripping with arousal at the thought of seeing her naked. I wanted to feel her beneath me. Writhing. Moaning. I knew that I could be pushing limits as I slowly allowed the material to slide apart. My heart hammered in anticipation, waiting to see if Ashley would cover herself up. "Ash," I groaned as the material revealed the beauty that lied beneath them. I captured her lips as she quickly sat up, clutching at my shirt. My tongue duelled with hers for dominance as my hands caressed her bareback. She was so warm. Pushing her back down to the bed, after discarding my shirt, we looked at each other, completely flushed and out of breath. We've never allowed things to get that far and I needed a moment to take it all in.

Her chest was heaving and my gaze wandered down to her breasts. They were so sexy. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I pressed my nose between the firm globes, getting lost in my arousal and her sweet scent. I placed an open mouth kiss where my nose was and felt her hands wrap in my silky hair, fingers tightening against my scalp. I lifted my head slightly and took in her facial expressions. Her eyes were closed, her eyebrows knitted together as if she were getting as lost as I was in the moment we were sharing. Her teeth chewed on her bottom lip. Then she opened an eye and looked at me, heavy with lust. I knew they matched my own. "Why don't you say my name?" I whispered huskily.

Ashley tightened her grip as my leg found its home between hers. She hissed with pleasure and lifted her hips to meet me in some sort of erotic friction dance. "God," she groaned.

I smirked cheekily, my voice laced with undeniable want and need, "my name isn't God."

She whimpered as I lowered my head to her chest once again, my breath washing over her nipples. I had to fight every urge in my body to stop myself from giving in. They were begging me to taste them.

"Oh fuck," she murmured as my hand cupped her other breast, squeezing gently. I moaned at the sensation of it as well, closing my eyes and revelling in it all.

"Still wrong name," I chuckled throatily. God it was all too much. She smelled so good. She felt so fucking good-

"Fuck Spencer!" Her body arched up off the bed as I wrapped my lips around her nipple, drawing it into my mouth slowly, bathing the rigid peak with my tongue.

She tasted so fucking damn good.

"Spencer," she repeated my name breathlessly as I switched breasts. Her movements became fiercer. Oh God I wanted her. I wanted to feel what it was like to be inside her. What she felt like to be inside me.

"Ash," I panted, my dark hazy blue eyes found her darkened ebony eyes. "I want you," I groaned into her ear as she unsnapped my bra and flipped us around. She didn't waste time as she scooted down and started lavishing my breasts.

"Holy fuck!" I cried as she switched breasts, mouth on one and hand on the other. I've never felt anything like the sensations she was making me feel. Her moans vibrated straight through my body and to my heated core.

"Spencer, you feel so fucking good," she whispered huskily against my heated skin.

The way she said my name was enough to make me cream my pants, let alone the actions she was doing while saying my name.

Neither of us heard my cell ring. We were too lost in each other. The knock at the door caught our attention, however. Ashley sat up and threw her bra and shirt on. I did the same.

I cleared my throat, checked my hair and opened the door.

"I've been trying to call you for the past thirty minutes," Kyla huffed past me and threw her coat on my bed. "Hey Ash," she casually nodded her head towards the still flushed brunette.

"Oh uh, sorry," I scratched the back of my head.

"It was my fault," Ashley stood up and smoothed out her shirt, "I turned our cell phones on silent while we were talking. I uh, had some things I wanted to talk about and I didn't want to be interruption."

Kyla raised a sceptical eyebrow but didn't question it. She shrugged and looked at me. "Aiden called me looking for Ashley, he said his plans bombed tonight so I invited him to come with us, that cool?"

NO!

"Uh yea," I swallowed and Ashley looked away. "Although I was hoping to make it another girls night…" I looked at my best friend who nodded dumbly. She nodded but didn't take the hint that I didn't want Aiden with us.

"Actually," Ashley laughed nervously and tugged on her hoodie, "I think I'm just going to home. I'm really not feeling well." She gave me an apologetic smile.

"What?" I said a little too loudly. "No Ash, stay, please?"

"Really Carlin," she gave me a soft look, a pleading soft look. "I don't feel like being around a bunch of people when my head is pounding."

She was lying.

"Well we can always watch movies here," Kyla suggested, grabbing Ashley's arm, squeezing it softly. "That way we're not surrounded by a bunch of strangers and crying babies."

Ashley laughed and thanked Kyla, but she insisted she wanted to go home.

"Okay," I nodded, sighing heavily. I grabbed my sweater, "just let me grab the keys, I'll drive you home."

Kyla offered to stay behind in case Aiden showed up while I was gone.

I always found myself in the Dennison's driveway with their niece. The ride was quiet. Nothing was spoken and I didn't want to turn on the radio. Scratching my eyebrow, I shifted to look at her as I parked the vehicle. I noticed Aiden's old truck was gone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, running her fingers through her hair. "I just don't think I can watch you drape yourself all over him tonight." Her smile was weak.

"Ashley," I licked my lips then bit the bottom one, "we've been sneaking behind his back for a week now and you didn't mind it. Besides, I haven't really seen the guy in almost a week. Yea, Wednesday dinner and a little last Sunday…" I noticed she frowned and bit her lip as her jaw squared.

"I think things are a little more complicated now," Ashley's tone was semi-harsh. She shook her head and her facial expression turned serious, "we took things further than before and I know that I just can't stomach his hands on you. I know you're his girlfriend. We didn't exactly establish what we were, but in any case Carlin, I'm not going to put myself through that." She opened the door and stepped out onto the icy driveway. "Have fun tonight," she shut the door and was in the house without even looking back at me.

Okay. What a twist the day turned out to be.

I think it was safe to say I'd be miserable for the rest of the evening.

I swore I'd never cheat on Aiden.

Yet every time I was with him, I felt like it was Ashley I was cheating on.

Deep down _she _was the one getting cheated on. _she_ was the one that had my heart.

I had to make up my mind or else I could lose both amazing people in my life.

And that would definitely suck.

Throwing my vehicle in reverse, I sped out of the driveway and towards my house.

- - - -


	18. After Practice Wake Up Call

_Rated R - I own nothing SoN - Just the original characters & storyline._

**10.1 - After Practice Wake Up Call**

**Ashley's PoV**

I looked at my missed calls. All from Spencer. I sighed and rolled over on my side, the darkness of my room felt like a safety blanket. I didn't want any lights shining on me at that moment.

A part of me knew that I freaked out a little too much. I knew Spencer and Aiden were a couple before things started between the blonde and I. I also knew that I was the one that pushed her in my direction after telling myself I wouldn't do that.

We almost had sex. Well, at least sexy foreplay which would've undoubtedly have led to sex. Hot, steamy, long awaited, sex.

It had been seven long months since I've gotten any. My last girlfriend was a prude. She loved to make out and that was cool, but my body wanted more. I cheated on her with girls I'd picked up at my dad's karaoke bar. Oh hush, you would've too if you were getting 'blue balls' from your girlfriend's constant teasing and then stopping right before it gets good. I never did say I was the most perfect person on the planet.

Spencer and I probably would've ended up having sex if it weren't for the _minor_ interruptions.

I never asked her if she and Aiden were still sleeping together. There were the few odd times when I wasn't around and those two are left alone. I'd like to think she'd know better but like she said and like I knew, Aiden was her boyfriend.

I never intentionally ignored Spencer's phone calls the night before. I finished writing some lyrics to Alex's music and then laid down with my iPod on and fell asleep. If I heard my phone ring, I would've answered it. After all, I was the one who told Spencer not to run away from this. Not answering her calls made it look like I was ignoring her.

I wasn't.

**5:34am **blinked at me on the clock on my bedside table. I sighed heavily and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I would never in a million years be this wide awake this early on a Saturday morning, without an excuse of course. Bringing Spencer coffee was the perfect excuse. With my bathroom being on the far side of my bedroom, I knew that I wouldn't be waking anyone while I showered.

Allowing the hot spray to drip down my body, I closed my eyes and groaned at the feel of the droplets falling between my breasts. It made me think of Spencer's lips hot on my skin the night before.

I thought of the blonde. How she smiled. How she smelled. The sound of her voice and laughter. When she was turned on, her voice would drop an octave and my knees would turn to jelly.

I thought of how she played hockey. She was a spitfire out on the ice. She knew her game and she knew how to psych people out. I'd watch her when she would pull off her helmet during a break between periods and her hair would be pulled back in a perfect ponytail. A few hairs would stick to the back of her neck with sweat as her face was rosy with exertion. Spencer Carlin was so fucking sexy.

I realized that she was at practice while I was in the shower. I made a quick decision and cut my shower short. Grabbing my black jeans and a black sweater, I pulled my clothes on and quickly dried my hair.

I left a note on the kitchen counter for my Aunt and Uncle, telling them I was treating Spencer to an early coffee and I'd see them at her game later on that afternoon.

I grabbed the keys to the small green Neon that they let me borrow while I was staying with them, and warmed up the vehicle. I barely used it though. Spencer had been taking me to school.

I arrived at the Arena and parked my car beside Spencer's CRV.

I noticed the rink was empty. No one was on the ice and I frowned. I knew Spencer was around there somewhere. I noticed a few girls exit the locker room below and made my way down there.

"Hey Ash," Trixie smiled at me. "How are you?"

I smiled. I wasn't going to be jealous anymore. Trixie would've put the moves on my girl already if she was interested. "Good," I grinned. "It's only 6:30am, you're done an hour early?"

The redhead nodded. "Since we have a game in six hours, Spencer suggested we rest a bit and then come thirty minutes early for practice tonight."

"Ah," I nodded and we stood there in silence.

Trixie broke it by laughing, "Spencer's the last one in there, she always is. She likes to take long hot showers afterwards."

I nodded and watched her walk away.

Spencer was alone.

Naked.

I saw her topless for the first time not even twelve hours prior and I could still taste and feel her breasts in my mouth and hands. I groaned inwardly and looked around to see if anyone was watching.

I slipped inside the locker room. It smelled like sweat but that didn't bother me. Female sweat had a different scent to it. It was sexy.

I heard the sound of a shower going and knew it was Spencer. I looked around the benches and noticed her black jersey top tossed carelessly on the floor. I picked it up and traced my fingers over the bold white letters of her last name.

Placing it on the bench neatly, I made my way to the back where the showers were. I figured they'd be like the one at the school, curtains on the doors instead of the metal doors. But I was wrong. They were like the bathroom stall doors. The only opening space that appeared to be on the shower was the space on top of the showers. You couldn't even see if there was someone by looking at the bottom - it was closed completely.

I made it to the end of the last shower stall and pressed my forehead against it. On the other side there was a very naked, very wet Spencer. The thought of it sent trembles hot through my body.

Of course the stall was locked. You wouldn't want a perv like me to walk right in on you.

I dug a quarter out of my pocket and bit my lip. I paused as I placed it into the little slot on the lock. These were so easy to break into. Was I really about to do this?

I took a deep breath and turned the quarter. The door opened slowly in my hands and I held my breath, counting to three. I opened the door just wide enough for me to slip through. She was in the handicap stall, which had more space and a bench.

I stood there memorized. Spencer had her back to me, her face directly into the spray, water draining from her hair, which was darker because of it being wet. My eyes traced every back muscle down to her ass. Wow. They kept going down her well toned thighs and calves. She was ripped. I've seen her stomach and this young woman kept herself in shape.

I finally allowed my feet to move. I didn't know where they were taking me but I was pretty sure they were taking me to her.

She never heard me. She was too lost in thought and for a moment I panicked. What the hell was I doing? This wasn't like me. Maybe I should turn around.

Too late.

Spencer turned around first, her eyes stopped directly on me. I was stunned at her full frontal nakedness. She was beautiful. I never even noticed the shock look on her face.

"Ash," she covered herself but I just shook my head and chuckled throatily. My hormonal self was taking over.

I stepped closer, feeling the spray of the water wetting my clothes but I didn't care. I cupped her face and pushed her against the wall, completely soaking myself while I was fully clothed. The gasp of her shock was drowned in my hot kiss. My hands were tangled in her wet hair, her wet body trapped against mine.

This woman was fucking intoxicating.

And I needed to make a forever-lasting impression on her.

I needed to have her.

I needed to, in some way, make her mine.

- - - -


	19. The Way She Feels

_I don't own anything SoN - Just my original characters & storyline._

**Rated _NC-17_ (M)!**

**10.2 - The Way She Feels**

**Spencer's PoV**

Oh God.

I was being taken advantage of and loving every moment of it. Ashley had me pressed against the cold tiled wall in the arena shower. Her hands were in my hair as our tongues danced erotically. I didn't have any thought process in my brain. Not even to tell me that something should be wrong with this picture.

But she felt so good.

I whimpered as she slid her mouth down my neck, her right hand pulling my left leg over her hip. I moaned loudly as her belt buckle pressed perfectly against my heated center. My hands clutched at her soaked sweater, pulling her closer. I started to grind myself into her, the feel of her cool metal buckle sliding deliciously against me.

Ashley groaned and drew herself back, hiking her shirt over her head and tossing it aside. "Itchy," she whispered huskily before closing the gap between us again. She pushed her jean-clad knee between my legs as her hands trailed down my chest, teasing my nipples.

"Ash," I murmured in her ear as my hands fell to her belt buckle. I needed to feel her. I started to undo her pants, having trouble when I felt her lips latch onto the sensitive skin behind my ear.

With her help, Ashley was now standing completely naked in front of me. I've never seen a more beautiful and sexy sight. Her skin was perfect, her muscles were perfect, _she_ was perfect. She smiled sexily and closed the gap yet again. Her chest was heaving just as much as mine was. "Told you Carlin," she quietly spoke in a low husky tone, "you should always change quickly before you're left in here alone."

I reached my hand out and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her close to me. I cupped her neck with my other hand and caught her lips in a hot wet kiss. I felt her knees go weak and then she was back in domination mode.

Take charge Ashley was hot.

She pressed my wet body against the tiled wall against and pressed herself right against me. "Oh God," I moaned low in my throat. I've never thought about being naked with _anyone_ in the shower, let alone another woman. With her breasts pressed against mine while her mouth infused with mine, I wondered why I hadn't realized that women were so much better at kissing, biting, licking, touching-

"Ashley!" I threw my head back as her lips attacked my exposed throat. Her fingers on one hand were pinching my nipples while her other hand wasted no time in sliding between our bodies.

"I can't stop," she breathed heavily, "I can't stop touching you," she moaned, her breath hot and wet against my skin. "I know I shouldn't b-be here…" she let out a breathy growl as her fingers slid briefly between my dripping folds and then back up, hovering on my shivering stomach.

"Mhhn," I couldn't think. Her fingers were so close to where I wanted her the most.

"If you want me to stop…" she groaned loudly as I guided her hand between my legs. "Spencer," she moaned, her fingers finding their target. I bucked at her touch. "Jesus fuck, you're wet." Her head fell between my shoulder and neck as I felt two fingers slide slowly inside me. "And tight," she inhaled sharply.

"Oh A-ash," I felt like I was being taken for the first time. I could already feel my stomach start to tighten as my muscles quivered. It was all so fucking intense. My head felt light and I was flying ten feet off the ground. "M-m-more," I clenched my jaw together as Ashley slid my leg back over her hip and her knee helped her hand with leverage. She started a deeper rhythm, adding a third finger, her thumb pressing against my throbbing clit. Her mouth was everywhere, leaving permanent impressions on my exposed body. My fingers tried to grab anything and everything as my body bucked against her hand. Finally my hands found purchase on Ashley's back, nails digging into her skin deeply. With every hard thrust, my nails would sink deeper. She groaned and chuckled throatily against my neck, biting the tender skin.

It only heightened my arousal as my hips drove themselves down against her hand. I was panting and moaning loudly, saying her name over and over again. God it all felt so fucking good. Anyone could walk in and hear us. I was too far gone to care.

Ashley curled her fingers and did a few more strokes before I felt my body tremble and convulse hard. My orgasm ripped right through me. "Oh fuck," I repeated more than once. My forehead was resting against her shoulder as I held her body tight against mine while I felt the trembles ease away.

"Spencer," the brown eyed beauty kissed me. Her mouth devouring mine as she started to move her fingers again slowly inside me. Her thumb started a circular motion on my clit again and it didn't take much. "Ashley!" I felt another orgasm rip through me and I tried to catch my breath. My forehead rested heavily against hers.

"You came all over my hand," she groaned, her hands now gripping my waist, holding my weakened body up, "that was fucking sexy," she whispered throatily.

I had no words. My dark blue eyes found hers. She smiled and bit her lip. "I can't believe you got all wet for me," I finally whispered. Realization finally catching up with me. The last thing Ashley said to me was have a good night with Aiden. I didn't. Yet, there she was, standing in front me with a devilish grin on her face, quite proud of herself for finally getting inside me – literally.

I knew I was in love with her before that moment, but at that precise moment, I became Ashley's. She had me and I never wanted her to let go. My heart and soul was now resting within her.

"I'm always wet for you," Ashley's husky reply drew an aroused chuckle from me.

"I meant your clothes," I whispered, stepping out of the spray, leading us backwards to the bench. It was hot in the stall. Between the heated moment we just had to the heat of the water, fog was present. The back of my legs hit the bench as I sat down, allowing Ashley to straddle me. I bit my lip as my eyes grew heavier with arousal as her wet skin slid deliciously against my own. "But since you mentioned it," I purred, her dark eyes trained on my lips, my fingers slowly traced her lips as they parted, I could tell by the way she was breathing she was more than ready to have me touch her.

I've never been with a woman before. Doesn't mean it took a rocket scientist to figure out how to please one. Hell, I could please myself just fine. Hearing Ashley's whimpers and moans were enough to let me know I was doing things right.

I watched my fingers as they made their way down her neck, slowly between her breasts. I stopped for a moment as both hands cupped her breasts, enjoying the weight of them in my hands. My thumbs brushed over her nipples and she immediately jutted her chest towards my face, her head falling back. God, I took a mental picture at how she looked at that moment. Her skin was rosy red with being so turned on, I'm sure it matched my own. My hands glided down her ribcage to her stomach where her muscles jumped.

"Fuck Spence," She growled between her gritted teeth. One of her hands was buried in her hair as the other squeezed my shoulder. I could definitely get used to hearing her say my name like that.

I stilled my fingers over her neatly trimmed hair and waited until she looked at me. Her eyes were heavy and black. She needed me. She needed me to push her over that edge she so desperately wanted to fall down. As soon as her eyes met mine, I leaned forward, brushing my lips over her sweaty skin between her breasts. My hand cupped her and I whimpered at the evidence of her arousal coating my palm. Her hips shifted, slowly moving against my hand.

With her eyes trained on mine still, I eased two fingers at her heated entrance. Her eyes dilated and she drew her bottom lip into her mouth. I clamped my hand at the back of her neck as I pulled her swollen lips to mine while thrusting my slippery digits inside her. She gasped in my mouth, followed by a long drawn out groan.

_Oh sweet fucking heaven._

She was so soft, wet, warm and tight. I felt her immediately clench my fingers, pulling me in deeper.

Her arms draped around my neck loosely as we kissed deeply. My strokes within her matched our kisses as she rocked her hips against my hand.

"Fuck me Spencer," she growled, ripping her lips away from mine. She attached them to my shoulder, feeling her teeth sinking into my skin. The pain made it feel so good. I knew she was going to leave a mark and I didn't care.

Ashley's breathing changed as it hitched a bit. She began to ride my fingers harder, her hips snapping back and forth. Strings of profanity fell from her gorgeous lips. I felt myself get worked up over the feel and look of her breasts bouncing. I could feel her inner walls begin to spasm with each stroke.

"Oh Jesus," I moaned as her nails clawed at my back. It was primal and fierce and fucking sexy. My thumb finally made itself known on her clit, rubbing hard.

"SPENCER!" And she was falling over that edge. Warm liquid filling my hand as her body kept moving against me. Her body shook hard, tossing her head back and letting out a groan.

I eased myself out of her gently, wrapping both of my arms around her waist, placing my cheek against her sticky skin. I felt her thread her fingers through my damp hair, whispering words I couldn't quite make out.

A hand cupped my chin and I was met with brown hazy eyes. "Hey," I smiled softly, bringing her lips to my own.

"Hey back," she whispered and grinned lazily. "Wow Carlin," she let out a breath, threading her own fingers through her hair.

"Mmhmm," I smirked.

Ashley cupped my face with both of her hands, her thumbs smoothing out my lips gently before capturing them in a slow deep kiss. I felt the rumble escape my throat as she shifted us and laid me down on the bench while covering her body with my own, without breaking the kiss.

"Spencer?!" I voice echoed through the locker rooms and shower stalls.

You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me!

Fucking Kyla had the worst timing.

Ashley shot up off of me and looked in horror as she realized her clothes and boots were soaking wet. "What the fuck am I going to do?" She hissed, picking up her soaked clothes.

"Spencer Carlin! I can hear your shower still going, did you drown or something?" Kyla's voice was closer. I panicked and made sure the stall door was locked.

"Uh," I cleared my throat, gathering up my shower bag. Luckily I carried two towels with me, one for my body and the other for my hair. I tossed one to Ashley, who smiled in thanks. "Just finishing up Ky!"

"Well I don't know where the hell you went to in Spence-land, but it's already 8am and Aiden and the family are waiting for you. Have you heard from Ashley? We saw her neon outside but no one can find her."

Ashley's eyes widened and she wrapped herself tighter in the towel.

"Um, no," I lied and turned off the shower. "Hey, is Alex with you guys?" The brunette looked at me quizzically but I shook my head and mouthed 'trust me' to her.

"Yes, she's out by the concession with Aiden. Why?" Kyla was now pressed up against the shower door.

"Can you do me a favour and ask her to run out to my car and grab my extra duffel bag?" I yelled back.

"Want me to grab it?" Kyla asked.

"No, I need Alex. It's a sister thing, nothing personal." I sighed as Kyla agreed and we listened as the door slammed shut on the other side of the locker room.

"That was close," Ashley and I whispered at the same time.

That was really close.

- - - -


	20. Davies vs Dennison

_I Don't Own Anything SoN - Just The Original Characters & Storylines._

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and reading!! You all are kick ass and the more reviews, the faster I'll be getting these chapters up here!**_

**- 11.1 - Davies vs Dennison**

**Ashley's PoV**

I heard Spencer close her locker door as someone came into the locker room. I stayed in the stall as instructed until she told me it was safe to come out. I heard an 'okay' and assumed that was my cue. But then I stopped dead in my tracks as I was faced with the younger Carlin, her mouth opened and eyes wide in shock like mine were.

"Not yet!" Spencer hissed and I frowned.

"You said okay loud enough for me to hear, how the hell was I supposed to know that wasn't for me?" I huffed and sighed. So we were caught.

"No way!" Alex laughed, placing Spencer's duffel bag on the bench in front of me. "This is why you needed your extra clothes?"

Spencer nodded, a blush creeping up the back of her neck. I found it adorable and couldn't help but smile at it. "Can we just get dressed please?" she asked, opening her bag and handing me a pair of jeans, an old jersey of hers and a pair of boots. I was going commando.

"No bra?" I gasped.

Spencer chuckled and threw me a wifebeater to put on instead. "I only have one bra and I doubt your big boobs would fit it."

Alex chuckled, making her presence known.

"Alex, you can go now," Spencer said.

"I'll just tell the gang to meet us at the Restaurant for breakfast." Alex nodded and went ahead to the Dennison family and Kyla.

"I shouldn't go," I immediately spoke up, "I mean, it'd be awkward, right?"

Spencer shook her head quickly. "You have to come for breakfast. We've already spent so much time apart they're starting to think we're not getting along," she frowned. She had a point too.

We were hot and cold. It was bad enough that our close friends were sensing it, I didn't need my Aunt and Uncle to get suspicious as well. "Okay," I smiled and threw on the clothes she gave me.

Spencer and I never talked about what happened earlier that morning. We made up a story that I ran over to the strip-mall across the street to buy some chap stick while she changed. Not the best lie, but it worked. Aiden's questioned why I was wearing Spencer's clothes and I told him I fell in a mushy puddle and she lent them to me. Again, bad lie considering it was damn near freezing to have no puddles, but it worked.

We went for an awkward breakfast with the family and then she had to be back at the arena for a game. "So," Spencer nudged me with her hockey stick as we stood at the entrance of the building, "are you going to watch?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Of course," I smiled softly, keeping my hands to myself. "I'll be sitting with the family."

She nodded and sighed, her forehead resting against her stick. She gave me a heart warming smile and leaned in, kissing me on the cheek.

A very bold move.

I blushed and nodded towards the rink, "you should go get ready before the Coach goes hostile on your ass," I joked, laughing softly.

"Yea, my tardiness could get me kicked off the Rebel's team before I even played a game with them!" She gasped. Making it onto the community hockey team was a big deal for her, especially considering her age. She just turned seventeen two months prior and yet they wanted her to play for them.

"Well go!" I swatted her ass and sighed as she giggled and gave me one last look before heading inside with the rest of her team.

I found the group and took a seat between Alex and Aiden. We watched the team warm up for a bit before the referee blew the whistle, signalling it was time to start the game.

Well into the second period, Spencer already scored five goals and had two assists. The score was 8 – 1, Southwood Scorpions. Everyone was cheering the team on as they shot the puck back and forth.

I winced as Spencer body-checked another player into the boards and when the referee blew his whistle he called a penalty on her, she got in his face, ripped off her helmet and started arguing back. She was pissed and it was sexy.

"I have a feeling tonight's going to be the night," Aiden said just loud enough for me to hear.

"What's that?" I turned my head to face him after seeing Spencer be put into the penalty box. I could still hear her cursing as she kicked the door and banged the glass with her gloved hand.

"Look how riled up she is Ash," he nodded towards _our_ girlfriend, "she's got to let loose that pent up energy somewhere, right?"

I made a disgusted sound and it caused Alex to look at me. I rolled my eyes. "She's not a piece of meat, Aiden." I grumbled.

"What?" He raised a confused eyebrow at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just forget it." I slumped in my seat and rolled my neck, watching the game before me.

"What is wrong with you today? You're acting different," he continued to whisper to me.

I just fucked his girlfriend earlier that morning and I wasn't about to listen to him talk about his sex life with her. Yes, I was acting slightly off. "Look, if Spencer's not in the mood, don't push her okay?"

"Where is this coming from? I haven't even approached her yet about it and you think she won't be in the mood?" Aiden laughed. "And I never implied she was a piece of meat. We used to talk about these kinds of things. I recall you talking about the girls you slept with for one night and said that's all they were worth, _while_ you had a girlfriend."

My jaw tightened as I clenched my fingers on the armrests. I knew Alex heard Aiden's comment by the slight gasp and look at me. "Shut up, Aiden." I whispered. "I was just saying that Spencer's under a lot of pressure as it is right now. She's got practice tonight and first thing tomorrow with her new team. Just don't be shocked if she turns you down."

Aiden snorted and shook his head. "You think I'd be shocked if my girlfriend won't let me near her? Please Ash, Spencer's been holding off ever since you got here. If you'd stop manipulating my time with her, maybe I could have my old relationship back," I hinted a trace of hostility towards me in his words. He was right, Spencer's free time was being spent with me. A part of me felt bad cause she wasn't exactly _mine_. The other part was happy because it was Spencer's choice. His next words stung a little though, "maybe you should go find your own girl to fuck, you seem like you need to get laid."

"Fuck you Dennison!" I stood up and caused half the people around us to look in our direction, including his parents. "For your information, I _am_ getting some but that's none of your fucking business," I leaned forward and spoke quietly in his ear, "not my fault you can't keep your claws on your girl." I chuckled maliciously and brushed past Alex.

I couldn't be there anymore. I couldn't handle the awkwardness that our actions caused earlier that morning.

"Ash!" Alex caught up with me, "We've got 20 minutes left," she said, pointing to the big timer clock. They were already on their third period.

"I'm just grabbing a drink," I said, cursing myself for willing to stay, "but I'm not sitting back over there."

Alex nodded. "Did you want company?"

I smiled but shook my head. "I think I'm going to slip out quietly after the game," she looked at me as if she understood. "Please tell Carlin that she's playing really good, for me?"

"Okay," she shifted from foot to foot and ran her fingers through her hair, "if you need to talk…"

"Thanks Alex," I smiled gratefully and she turned around, walking towards her seat.

As I turned around I crashed into someone.

"Watch it!" The angry voice said and I saw a Latina girl standing there staring at me.

"Uh, you walked into me." I shook my head and went to walk past her. "You're excused by the way," I mumbled. She grabbed my wrist and turned me around, I was about to pelt her one when she smiled.

"I know you," she tilted her head and tapped a finger on her full lips, "you're the new girl at Southwood, right?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"Aiden's cousin, right?" She looked happy that it was me and if scared the hell out of me. "The lesbian?" Oh great. She was happy because she had someone new to poke fun at.

"Again, who are you?" I stepped back, staring at her.

"Madison," she shook my hand, "head cheerleader of the ViewBelle Mustangs."

"Ah," I nodded my head, "Ashley, uh, Aiden's cousin." I smiled lamely.

She never did poke fun of me. She actually asked me if she could sit with me. "So, I'm pretty sure hockey players don't have cheerleaders," I laughed, "what brings you here?"

I watched the taller girl bite her lip. "Well," she looked around and I was assuming it was for someone who would know who she was. "I'm just seeing someone play."

"Which guy and which team?" I smirked.

She swallowed. "Uh," she cleared her throat, her green eyes scanning the team on the ice, "Scorpions and it's actually a girl."

Interesting. I sat back in my seat and grinned. "Does the school know that their head cheerleader's a skirt chaser?" I couldn't help but laugh at her expression as she clamped my mouth shut with her hand.

"No and don't you dare breathe a word or I'll make your life a living hell," she breathed harshly. I actually believed her. I nodded and crossed my heart. "Actually, we're not out. She's not out. She just found out about how she felt towards girls and well, yea…"

"Carlin?!" I was so stupid. I spit out the first name I knew of and immediately came to me.

Madison laughed and shook her head. "Um, no," she gave me a confused look, "Trixie."

That would explain why Trixie was always at the basketball games!

"Wait," her voice pounded through my ears, "Spencer's gay? Does Aiden know?"

Oh holy fucking shit I was so dead.

You **never** _ever_ give a head cheerleader that kind of ammo.

- - - -


	21. We're Barely Past The Starting Line

**_I do not own anything SoN - Just My Original Characters & Storyline_**

**- 11.2 - We're Barely Past The Starting Line**

**Ashley's PoV**

I bit my lip as green eyes looked back at me. I couldn't back-pedal this one, could I?

Madison laughed, tossing her head back as she slapped her knee. "Oh God that's awesome!"

I blinked. "Awesome?"

"Well yea, I mean Spencer Carlin is the hottest chick Aiden's ever dated and it turns out that she's into women more?" She laughed even more as I sat there completely confused. It was all so twisted.

"Madison, I didn't say Spencer was gay," I said firmly, keeping my eyes on the ice. I noticed Spencer was back in the penalty box and I smirked, she was feisty on the ice.

"Whatever," Madison calmed down, "I'm not going to tell anyone about you and Spencer if you don't tell anyone about Trixie and me," she held her hand towards me so I would shake on it.

"What makes you think that anything's going on between Spencer and I?" I challenged.

She shrugged. "Trixie mentioned her suspicions."

I knew that girl was trouble.

Sighing, I took Madison's hand and shook it, leaning forward while tightening my grip on her hand, "if this leaks out I'll know whose ass to beat down," I whispered harshly.

Clearing our throats we both sat back in our chairs in mutual agreement. Once the buzzer went off to announce the game was over, the whole arena started cheering. Southwood Scorpions won. 14-3.

I got up, doing up my coat. I had to get out of there before I ran into Aiden. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

Madison stood and nodded. "Trixie's going to sleep before practice tonight, would you like to hang out for a bit?"

I thought about that for a second. It beat going home. I just needed time. "Sure," I smiled softly.

Madison grinned as we made our way through the crowd and out of the building.

I wasn't sure how long I'd try and keep to myself. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Spencer, especially after what happened. I just couldn't deal with Aiden right now. We were best friends growing up, I could tell the guy anything and knew it'd be kept safe. He always covered for me when I was skipping out past my curfew. He was like a brother to me.

I was just so in love with his cousin and it hurt me knowing that I wasn't only hers.

I was scared. I couldn't ruin our family.

Yet I couldn't just let Spencer go that easily. She not only had my heart, she now had my body and soul.

- - - -

Was it Sunday night already? I looked across the dinner table as she sat there, eating her peas politely. She told me she hated peas but that was my girl, eating them in all politeness. Her eyes connected with mine and I swallowed, dropping my gaze.

"So Ashley," my Uncle Vic took a sip of his water and looked at me with a small smile, "Spencer tells us that you are helping her sister out with some music."

I finished chewing my piece of chicken and nodded. "Yea, just the lyrics."

Aiden shuffled his chair closer to the table and changed the subject. "I saw Madison at practice this morning, she said you two hung out after Spence's game yesterday." He eyed me up and I nodded.

"Yea, just went to the mall for a bit," my eyes briefly wandered to the blonde who dropped her fork and then quickly picked it up, slightly embarrassed. She ducked her head and mumbled her apologies, rolling her peas with her fork. I frowned when I noticed that crease that formed on her head when she was confused or hurt.

"Aiden," Aunt Greta smiled, breaking the awkward silence, "your father and I have to be in Toronto next weekend. Can we trust you and Ashley to be on your best behaviours?"

Aiden smirked. "No wild parties; got it." He nudged Spencer and winked.

Spencer smiled and got up from her chair, excusing herself while clearing off her plate and glass, leaving the room.

"You two are the cutest," Uncle Vic grinned at their son. I rolled my eyes and threw my napkin beside my plate, taking a sip of water. "I think in the next few years we should expect our first grandchild."

I spit out my water and dabbed my mouth with the tossed napkin. I was faced with three pairs of eyes looking at me. "Oh come on," I exasperated, "Aiden and Spencer are seventeen, they have a whole life ahead of them to be thinking about children!"

"Either way," Aunt Greta cut a piece of chicken on her plate and looked lovingly at Aiden, "you two are going to last."

Aiden seemed satisfied in his mother's confidence and chuckled. "I hope so."

It was making me sick. I felt everything that I ate, start to come back up. I shoved my chair back forcefully, hearing it crashing behind me as I rushed to the bathroom. Just the thought of Spencer and Aiden together forever was enough to make me gag. I bent over the bowl and tried to regain my breath. I had no clue why I felt so sick.

Spencer tried her best to grab my attention since the morning before and I held her at arms length. I fucked us over by digging our hole so much deeper than it already was. I made a weak call and 'slept' with her.

But it felt so fucking good. She may have never been with a woman before but damn she knew how to please one. Okay, well she knew how to please me.

A soft knock at the door shook me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Spencer standing there with a cold glass of water. "Are you okay?" She whispered, chewing on her bottom lip. She did that a lot.

My hair fell in my eyes as I nodded, slowly standing. I took the water with my shaky hands and sighed, taking a sip. "Just not feeling too good," I whispered back, handing her the glass back.

"Anything I can do?" God she looked so adorable.

I quickly shook my head and opened the door wider. "Nah, I'm just going to lie down."

"Oh, okay." She stepped aside and I stopped and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for the water," I kissed her cheek and ran upstairs. I heard her sigh heavily and make her way back into the dining room.

I hated this! My heart clenched. I felt like I was losing her even though I was the one pushing her away. What would happen of Aunt Greta and Uncle Vic found out what Spencer and I were doing? They adored Spencer, hell they already considered her a daughter-in-law and the bearer of their grandchildren. It would squish them if they ever found out.

Not to mention the fact that I already failed Grade 12 last year. Yea, I failed to mention that as well, didn't I? If I returned home without a diploma, my parents would be pissed and most likely disown me. No word of a lie. It's not like they cared about _me,_ no, what they cared about was their social status and if their only child failed her senior year again, it'd look bad on them.

So I knew deep down that there was no chance in hell I could walk up to Aiden and say _'Hey dude, cuz, I'm so scoring with your girlfriend and I have been making out with her, dance-fucking her, feeling her up all behind your back. We're cool though right? No hard feelings? Oh, and don't tell our parents'_.

Sure, that'd go well.

Once they found out, my ass would be back in B.C., and not only will I be another senior failure, I was sure I'd disgrace the whole family with my actions. Disowned by all.

Oh right. That's why I was getting sick.

In love with girl I cannot have for more than one reason. Still wanting girl I cannot have for more obvious reasons.

I ached for Spencer. I needed her now more than ever.

I tucked myself in bed and closed my eyes. It was still early but I needed to turn off my brain somehow. Sleep was the only thing that kept me safe.

If only I didn't see her face the very moment I closed my eyes.

I groaned into my pillow and tried so hard to fight away those images of fucking her against the shower wall. Images of her holding my hand under the blanket while watching a movie quietly in her parents' living room. Images of her lips captivating mine in a way that told me it wasn't about sex. Her eyes that held me high on my darkest days. I wanted to show her how much I loved her without having to tell her. Somehow telling her made it seem more real and permanent and that scared me. Instead, I let my first time with Spencer be in a hot sweaty shower stall.

Not exactly how I wanted our first time to be, but there you had it.

And it'll forever be the most intense sweetest moment in my life, ever.

- - - -

**Spencer's PoV**

"Women suck!" I screamed as I slammed my bedroom door, nearly knocking it off the hinges.

"AMEN!" Glen screamed and mocked my door slamming. What an ass. Didn't he have a fuckin' dorm to go to? Of course but he stayed with mommy and daddy so they'd feed him.

"Men suck more!" I screamed back and throw my pillow across the room. Talk about a hissy-fit.

Why was Ashley acting that way? I felt the tension between her and Aiden and it scared me. Did he find out? No. He would've definitely confronted me. He did stay his distance though, knowing I was a tad frustrated. He assumed it was because I was tired from the day before, two practices and one game.

My earlier practice was rougher than the two put together. City Rebel's were a hardcore team who strived to win each and every game. Of course I was intimidated once I was out on the ice with them. But soon I relaxed and I felt at ease for the first time since being with Ashley the morning before.

God.

Ashley fucking Davies.

I threw myself on my bed and let out a frustrated growl. My heart ached for her. She was pulling away and of all times!

"Spence?" I heard Alex whisper, poking her head through my door. "Are you okay?"

I sat up and rubbed my face, finding my TV remote and flipping on the tube. I remained silent as I scanned the program guide.

"Spence?" Alex was in my room and standing next to me. I felt her fingers slowly brush through my hair as she sat down next to me, no longer pushing to see if I was okay.

We sat there watching a re-run of CSI and when it ended, I noticed Alex was looking at me. "What?" I whispered.

She shook her head and gave me a sad smile. "Nothing, it's just painful to see you like this," she frowned, "dinner didn't go well tonight?"

I snorted and sat up straight, flipping my hair over my shoulder while studying my blue comforter. "Ashley's ignoring me," I sighed. "Things are so messed up right now and I know that sneaking behind Aiden's back is so not like me, but I can't help it," I took a deep breath and looked over at my sister, "Ashley's got me. I mean, she understands me and she's gorgeous, beautiful and I can't help but find myself-"

"Falling in love?" Alex smiled softly. I nodded and returned the smile. It felt good to know what that feeling felt like. "Honestly big sis," she squeezed my hand and stood up, "I love Ashley too and obviously not in the way you do, but if she so much as makes you shed a tear, I'll kick her ass."

I laughed. My little sister was protecting _me_ when usually it was the other way around.

"Seriously," Alex became stern, "she asked you not to run away from her and you haven't since she asked. Now whatever happened between you two Saturday morning obviously changed what you had dramatically and it's not fair that she's running this time. More feelings and emotions are involved now and it's just," she clenched her fists, "wrong!"

"Alex," I stood up and grabbed her shoulders, "calm down, okay?" I pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled back, "In a twisted way I get it, I mean, I get why she's pulling away. Doesn't mean I like it. But you're right, more feelings and emotions are involved. Including Aiden, who is still my boyfriend. So I get it."

Alex shook her head and sighed sadly. "Still, she should at least talk to you about what happened."

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'll just give her time."

I guess I could admit I understood why Ashley was avoiding me the way she was.

But the pain didn't lessen any.

And after Alex left my room, I cried.

I cried like my heart was breaking.

- - - -


	22. Definition of 'Spencer'

**_I Don't Own Anything SoN - Just My Original Characters & Storyline!_**

**_You all are just awesome!! )_**

**- 12.1 - Definition of 'Spencer'**

**Ashley's PoV**

I stared out the window, looking past the empty desk that should be occupying one gorgeous blonde. It was our first morning class, Careers and Civics. I sighed and watched as fresh snowflakes started to cover the discoloured snow that was already on the ground.

Spencer never missed class, regardless if she liked it or not. Making good grades is what she wanted even though this class was one of her least favourites, she still showed up and did her homework.

Instead, I found myself staring at the empty desk and sighed.

I possibly pushed her so far away; she was probably in the loving arms of her boyfriend.

During locker break I decided to catch a glimpse towards her locker.

She wasn't there.

I sighed and walked down the hall towards my music class. Entering the class I noticed a familiar raven haired girl seating in her normal seating.

Alex was at school, then where the hell was Spencer?

The younger girl looked at me briefly before returning to her doodling in her notebook. I slid in the seat next to her and bumped her shoulder. "Hey."

Alex acknowledged my existence and nodded her head.

I bit my lip and looked around the room as students starting piling in. "So, where's Carlin?"

"Home." I frowned and she shifted slightly. "Wasn't feeling well or something," she shrugged.

Oh.

"Is she okay?" My heart sank as Alex shrugged and avoided eye contact with me. I felt defeated. It was obvious the girl didn't want to talk to me so I sighed and sat back in my chair. I couldn't blame her though.

I spent the class in a daze and realized it was done before I knew it. I gathered my notebook and packed my guitar, placing it in the teacher's office.

Alex was already gone.

The snow continued to fall and I found myself standing in the large open foyer alone. I watched as students left for a quick lunch in their vehicles, braving the drive. Some just went outside to grab fresh air while most walked back in forth in halls and sat by their lockers.

Then I noticed the familiar CRV pull up and Spencer hopped out. She had her hair down with a beanie cap on, carrying her books towards my way. My heart started to beat faster the closer she approached me.

Just as I was about to say her name, someone said mine first. "Ashley!"

I looked over her shoulder and there was Madison, standing with her car keys in her hand, waving me to see her.

Spencer spun around at the woman and then locked eyes with me. She quickly shook her head and continued down to where her locker was. I groaned and looked back at the Latina.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as she finally stepped inside the school. I wasn't exactly wearing a coat to be outside in the cold.

"Thought we could grab lunch. I was gonna surprise Trixie but she has to catch up on her homework. Didn't want the trip to be a complete waste." Madison smiled and grabbed my bag. "Go," she nodded towards the hall, "grab your coat and let's go!"

I sighed reluctantly and made my way to my locker, grabbing my coat.

"So is this payback?" I heard a voice behind me and jumped.

"Carlin!" I held my hand over my chest and watched as she tapped her foot lightly, giving me a questioningly look. "Payback for what?"

"I don't know, you tell me," she laughed incredulously, "you're the one avoiding me."

I sighed and closed my locker, putting on my jacket. I didn't want to do this in front of people at school. What was going on between her and I didn't need to be aired out. "I have plans," I said and grabbed my gloves from my pockets, "talk later?"

"Right," she laughed again like she didn't believe me, "talk later? Do you even remember the last thing I said to you? I mean, do you even remember what exactly went on between us two days ago? And you want to talk later?" I could trace a hint of anger in her voice.

"Ashley!" Madison tapped her watch, "lunch isn't going to get any longer!"

I sighed and looked back at Spencer. "Look, I'm sorry, I already made plans and I'd hate to piss her off."

Spencer looked over at Madison and shook her head. "Yea fine, whatever," she went to turn around and I grabbed her shoulder.

"This isn't exactly easy for the both of us," I whispered, "but right now really isn't the time." I felt Spencer shrug her shoulder violently, shaking my hand off of her as she took off in the other direction without saying a word.

I swallowed back the urge to pound my fist into my locker and turned around, walking away from Spencer and towards Madison.

"Lovers spat?" Madison asked, raising an eyebrow.

Understatement.

- - - -

**Spencer's PoV**

"Carlin! Focus!" I heard Coach Caron yell as I missed the pass Brent sent to me.

I was off my game. I was thankful that this wasn't a game and just a practice.

Earlier that day in school, Ashley came back from lunch with Madison and sat in her regular seat next to me. I was mad. She was giving me one of those 'stay away from me' vibes and although a part of understood, the other part didn't understand why she couldn't just say what she needed and be over with it already. Was I just a good fuck to her?

"Fuck!" I spat as I missed the third pass during practice. I threw my stick on the ice as watched as it slid across the rink.

"Did I make a mistake Carlin?" Coach hissed in my ear when I dropped to my knees, yanking off my helmet. "Should I pull you off the team?"

I was breathing heavy. Shaking my head I looked up at his old blue eyes, "no, sorry, I won't let it happen again." I stood up and skated over to my stick, picking it up I skated back towards the team.

"I thought you were Miss Hotshot," a guy laughed at me. I sneered and shoved him so hard he flew over the boards and into the box seating.

The team laughed and I felt Coach grab my shoulder. To my surprise he was chuckling with the rest of the team. "Now that's exactly why I wanted you Carlin, you've got spunk, now put that into the game!" He blew the whistle as the team split up in two and played a friendly practice game.

That time I was on a role. I scored more goals than everyone combined and I felt the tension slowly ease away.

"Go home and remember that your next game is tomorrow night. Carlin, you've been excused with your school's team to join us for practice instead in the morning. Be here at 5 sharp." Coach patted my helmet head and I nodded, taking a drink from my water bottle.

The guy that I pushed earlier sneered at me and when I slowly skated towards him, he took off like the little pussy he was.

Fucking spaz.

Don't mess with one pissed off blonde.

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was 6:30pm and I had to be at the school for the basketball game at 7pm. I promised Kyla I'd watch her cheer, it was our ritual. She'd come to my games and I'd watch her cheer.

Pulling up to the school 20minutes later, I noticed the gym was packed as usual. I'd normally go with Ashley but that night was different. I was alone. I found a spot on the bleachers and wished Alex hadn't made plans with her best friend, Sammy, she would've have totally kept me company.

That's when I caught wind of that laughter. The one that made my heart beat wildly and calmly all at the same time. I stretched out my neck and spotted Ashley, laughing as she watched our Scorpion mascot dance around the gym. I noticed she was with Madison and felt a twinge of jealousy. I had the tidbit that the cheerleader was a lesbian, it made me slightly nervous. It's not like I wasn't taken right? Maybe it'd be easier for Ashley to be with someone who wasn't already messed up and with someone.

Life sucked then.

It was nothing but dramatic bullshit that pulled us in its twisting hole while karma laughed at us as we drown in our own poor decisions and mistakes.

"Hey!" I jumped at the cheery voice and turned my head. Kyla was out of breath and flushed.

"Hey?" I smirked. "And where were you?"

"Oh," Kyla blushed and waved her hand, "just a uh, nothing so.. you made it!"

I smirked, noticing the blonde from the club a couple months ago standing by the girls change room, and nodded. "Yeah, barely. I was so off in practice today."

She frowned and patted my head. "I'm sorry Spence," she looked around as if she were looking for someone, "well, I knew your mood as been a little off and I thought I'd invite your favourite person, besides me, to the game to keep you company. I know Alex is busy so I invited Ashley," she stood on her tiptoes and tried to find the brunette. She invited Ashley? Why would she do that?! "I swear I saw her here ea-" she stopped as her mouth hung open, "why the fuck is she with that bitch?!" She hissed in my ear as I followed her gaze to Ashley and Madison.

I shrugged. "Maybe they're on a date?"

Kyla smacked me and told me not to be stupid. Madison was straight.

Clearly she didn't have gaydar and wasn't very observant.

After the game was over, I ran to the washroom quickly. As I was washing my hands I happened to glance through the mirror and noticed Ashley looking back at me. I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Kyla said you'd be here," she said in a hush voice, leaning against the hand blower.

"Is that why you came?" I asked in the same voice. For once just be honest Ashley.

"Well," she bit her lip and looked down at her nails, "Kyla invited me and she's my friend too. I figured I'd show her my support."

"So you brought Madison?" I raised an eyebrow. Okay, can you say coming off as a jealous girlfriend much?

Ashley shook her head as she sighed. "She was already here when I walked in. I sat with her, I wasn't sure if you'd be here."

"Well I'm here… just being here," I licked my lips and grabbed some paper towel from the dispenser, wiping my hands nervously.

"Carlin," she stepped forward and I frowned, holding up my hand to stop her. She looked at me questioningly.

"Why is it that you can say Spencer in the most intimate moments but you can't say it outside of it all?" I tilted my head.

Ashley visibly swallowed and stepped back. "Why is it a big deal?"

"Because Ashley, it is too me. When you say my first name, I can hear something different in your voice. When you call me by my last name, I don't hear that tone. It's just becoming…" I scrunched my face up in thought for the right word, "bland."

"Bland?" She snorted. "That tone you hear when I say your first name is nothing but pure sexual want." Ouch. That hurt. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You know what, I can't do this right now."

"Do what? Talk? I mean, it is later right, you said we'd talk later. Here I am," I stepped forward and stood two feet away from the brunette, "talk."

Ashley clenched her jaw has her eyes finally looked into mine. I could see it there, she wanted to say something. She wasn't good at hiding her emotions with her eyes and I don't think she realized that. "Look _Carlin_, you're forgetting something here. You're with Aiden, so why not go and be girlfriend crazy on him."

Did she just really say that?

I felt my heart clench painfully. After what happened between us, after her telling me that _I_ shouldn't run from what was happening, she has the fucking balls to tell _me_ that I'm going girlfriend crazy on her?

"Did you really just say that?" I frowned, tears threatening to spill. I could tell in her body language that she didn't mean it but it hurt just the same.

"I said I didn't want to do this right now, okay?!" Ashley yelled and exiting the bathroom.

I felt anger rise up in me and slammed my fist on the counter in front of me. Taking one hard look at myself in the mirror, I muttered an 'I hate you' and stormed off.

I didn't bother to find Kyla. I knew Ashley saw me as I left the school gym. I could feel her eyes on me and for the first time I wished she would've just stayed away from me.

I wished I never knew what being in love felt like.

It hurt too damn much.

For the first time since Ashley arrived, I wished that I was in Aiden's arms. Not sexually. Just in the arms of my best friend.

Where, even if it didn't feel right, he still kept me safe. A part of me wanted to go to his house but I knew I couldn't. I was angry and that would only spell disaster.

Instead I went home.

Alone.

- - - -


	23. Alex & The Slamming Lockers

_**I Do Not Own Anything SoN - Just My Original Characters & Storylines**_

**- 12.2 - Alex & The Slamming Lockers**

**Spencer's PoV**

"Remind me to never get involved with Ashley again," I said rather rudely. I watched Alex's face scrunch up as she tentatively approached me and sat on my bed.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, her face contorting into an angrier look.

"Well, let's see," I sat up on my bed and held up my fingers, knocking one down at a time while I pointed out the possibilities of what happened, "I'm cheating on my boyfriend, I had sex with Ashley, she's ignoring me, I suck at hockey because of all this and the big kicker," I laughed bitterly, "it's all my fault."

Alex swatted me and scowled. "It's not _all_ your fault Spence! Sure you made a bad judgement call, but you can't seriously be taking the blame on your own."

"I am, and you know why?" I ran my hands through my hair. "The moment I saw Ashley at my birthday I knew there was something between us. The moment she spoke to me I was positive there was something between us and the moment, God the very moment we kissed, I knew that I couldn't ever let her go. And that's wrong."

"Why? Because you're with Aiden?" Alex tilted her head.

"That and because things shouldn't have gotten that far," I whined and smothered my face with a pillow. Alex fought me with it until I lost. Blowing hair out of my face and sighed deeply. "It just hurts so much," I whispered.

"What does?" My little sister, the great listener. Possibly the best friend I've ever had and it only took me seventeen years to realize it. She rubbed her hand on my back as I felt my body crack, wracked with sobs.

"To be so fucking in love with her," I cried, sobbing heavily in between. "God Alex, you have no idea what she does to me. She makes me feel like I could do anything, be anyone. And tonight she tells me I'm Aiden's and to be girlfriend-y with him! She tells me the only reason she says 'Spencer' is just purely sexual."

Alex sat up abruptly and narrowed her eyes. "She fucking said that?" She seethed.

I blinked the tears away and nodded, looking at her. "She didn't mean it though, I know she didn't. She's just hurting."

"What the fuck ever!" Alex laughed harshly and began to pace my room. "Oh boy, she better hope she doesn't run into me at school tomorrow." Her fist pounding into her hand. My eyes widened and I realized this was the first time I had seen Alex really pissed. It was like watching myself in a mirror.

"Hey now," I stood up and stopped her, holding her firmly in place. I was much stronger than she was though. "Don't go all spaztastic on me, okay? We need time to cool off."

Alex reluctantly nodded and sighed, her tense muscles relaxing. "I meant what I said before though," she whispered, "she made you shed tears and that doesn't sit right with me."

"Alex," I softly said her name, "I've made her cry too. Her and I are in this together and it's not like I'm the only person broken in all of this. You should've seen her. So please, don't go treating this like I'm the victim here." I held her gaze firmly.

"I can't help it Spence, you're my big sister and I love you," Alex sighed and pulled me into a hug.

I swallowed and smiled, holding her tighter.

What I would give to have all those years back and make them right with her.

"I love you too," I whispered.

- - - -

**Ashley's PoV**

"Fucking locker," I fumbled with the combo, trying to balance my books in one arm. Finally, I managed to wrench it open and looked inside. I sighed sadly at the picture taped up carefully. Spencer and I in her bedroom, lying on the bed while studying. Alex gave me it four days before.

I jumped back as my locker slammed shut, nearly catching my arm in the process. "What the-" I frowned and turned to see Alex standing there, one hand on my locker she closed and the other on her hip and one pissed off look on her face. "Hi?"

"I promised her I wouldn't talk to you because she doesn't want you to know she's hurting, but screw it," Alex whispered, her tone not nearly as angry as her look, "you know Ash, I really like you. And I know that things between you and Spence are hard right now and frankly, I realize it's none of my business," she looked around the halls before continuing as I stepped back slightly, "but she's my sister and it hurts me to see her cry. What is going on?"

Great. The Carlin inquisition. Exactly what my day needed.

"Alex," I leaned my back against the locker and bit my lip, "I'm going to talk to her."

And I was.

When I found the right time for myself.

"She's not coming to school today," she sighed, "she's excused."

I frowned. "Is she sick?" I was concerned.

Alex swallowed and shook her head. "No, she's depressed and she needs a day to breathe without you nearby avoiding her."

"Ouch?" I scowled and pushed myself up off my locker and reopened it. "I have to get to class."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to come off as a bitch to you but with the way you're acting, you make it seem like all of this is just one big game to you." Alex raised her voice a little.

"A game?" I shook my head and slammed my own locker door.

"Was Aiden right about you? Sleeping around with girls who aren't even worth the time of day? Why did you go and tell Spencer that saying her name was purely sexual?!" Alex yelled, the halls grew quiet. I slapped my hand over her mouth and shoved her into an empty classroom. "Use her much?"

I gasped. "No!" I shut the door. "Listen, I never meant that okay? I was upset and she was just pushing my buttons. She's not the only one hurting Alex. She's not the only one who's feeling this way." I was being honest. Believe me when I say that as soon as those words 'pure sexual want' came out of my mouth, I was punching myself hard on the inside. I didn't want her thinking that. Not for a second.

"She's trying to talk to you! Not push your goddamn buttons." She spat and shook her head. "Just…talk to her Ashley." Alex looked at me one last time before heading back into the halls.

I knew I needed to face Spencer sooner or later. As much as I wanted too, I couldn't forget that she was over at my house at least twice a week because of Aiden. I'd face her eventually.

What would I say? How could I explain my actions?

Making up my mind, I decided I'd just be honest.

No matter what.

I'd try not to run. No matter how scared I was.

- - - -


	24. Moment of Weakness or A Simple Mistake

_**I Do Not Own Anything SoN - Just My Original Characters & Storyline**_

_Disclaimer - Please do not repost or take without permission. If I see that happening, I will have this pulled immediately. Thanks._

**- 13.1 - Moment of Weakness or A Simple Mistake?**

**Spencer's PoV**

Aiden smiled at me as he opened my car door. He waited out in the cold until I pulled into his driveway after practice. It felt weird not going to school but being able to go to practice after school. My parents weren't home so I knew Alex wouldn't rat me out. It was just her and I in the house for a day or two.

"You look good," Aiden complimented me. I looked down at my winter coat and blue jeans.

"Sweet talker," I smirked and took his hand as he led me inside.

"I made hot chocolate just for you." He smiled and helped hang up my coat.

"Why Aiden, I do believe you're trying to wiggle your way into some compromising situation," I teased as he laughed and shook his head.

"As much as I'd like to, I have plans tonight." He stopped when he noticed my frown. "What?"

I sighed and smiled, shaking my head. It wasn't a big deal anyway. Aiden had plans with his friends while I played my first game on the ice with the new team. I only really wanted to share this moment with Ashley and somehow I knew that wasn't going to happen. It just would've been nice of Aiden remembered what the evening meant to me.

"Spence," he crouched down to my eye level, his face softening, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing Aid," I waved my hand and grabbed his to continue our way to the kitchen. The temperature was dropping and I wanted the hot liquid to warm me up. "It's just my first game tonight with the Rebel's."

His eyes shot wide open as he muttered a 'shit'. "Oh God Spencer, I'm an ass, I'm so sorry." He grabbed both of my hands and squeezed them against his chest, "I'll call Nate and cancel, okay? I'll be at your game."

I laughed. "No, you should go and have fun. Besides," I shrugged, "it might make me nervous knowing you're there on my first 'day'."

He grinned and pulled me in for a hug. "Trying to impress your man?"

I softly snorted and jokingly looked around. "Huh? I have a man? I don't see a man."

He grabbed me by the arms and pinned me playfully against the fridge, laughter dying down. God, if this were a few months ago, I would've kissed him. But it wasn't. I was different. Things were different now.

"Oh get a fucking room." I heard Ashley's voice in the doorway of the kitchen and slid out from between Aiden's body and the fridge. She avoided eye contact with me as she made her way to the fridge, grabbing water and reached up to grab some crackers from the cupboard. I licked my lips at the skin that exposed itself when her shirt rode up during her reach.

"Hey Ash, can we talk?" I found myself moving closer to her. Yes, I was desperate. She said some pretty mean things but for my own sanity, I needed some answers from her.

She didn't turn around but she stopped, gripping her water bottle harder in her hand. "I was just running a bath," she looked over her shoulder, "but meet me in 30?"

I smiled gratefully and nodded. She never returned the gesture but she never moved right away either. Her eyes were held on mine and when she finally blinked, she cleared her throat and left the room.

"Are you two okay?" Aiden asked. He sipped on his own hot chocolate.

I sighed and nodded. "Just a girl fight."

"Ah," he nodded as if he understood, "definitely don't want to get in between one of those. Ashley's mood has been so off these past couple of days. Can hardly mention the word marriage in front of her without her freaking out."

I frowned. "Why is 'marriage' being mentioned anyway? I'm in no hurry to get married," I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "in fact, I really don't see the point in marriage."

"What?" Aiden asked in shock. "It's a form of binding love, Spencer."

"With a piece of paper and money you shell out just for some signature?" I crossed my arms and challenged him.

"I think it's deeper than that, don't you?"

"Um, no," I laughed and shook my head, "marriage is just another label on a relationship."

He frowned and scratched his stubbly chin. "So, does this mean I should return the engagement ring?"

He was joking, right? Oh please tell me he was joking.

"Spencer!" He laughed hard, slapping the counter. "You should've seen how pale your face went," he stood up holding his stomach and stopped laughing briefly, "wait, should I be insulted? You wouldn't marry me if I asked you?"

I shoved him hard into the counter. "You ass, I don't want to get married!"

"Ow," he whined and rubbed his lower back, "you don't have to go all muscle woman on me, damn."

"Sorry," I gave him an apologetic look and went back to nursing my hot chocolate, "so what are you and Nate doing tonight?" I desperately wanted the topic changed.

"Pizza with some of the guys from the team and then probably Huckles afterwards," Aiden grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist, "maybe after your game you can join me?"

I guess that would depend on the talk with Ashley, or how my game went. "I won't say no," I whispered, playing with his collar, "but I'm not saying yes either."

Aiden winked and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

I froze. I mean, I literally felt coldness run through my veins. Aiden didn't press for my response, instead he let me go and started to talk about his winning shot his previous game. His eyes lit up and it made me smile. I did love Aiden, really. He meant the world to me. I just wasn't _in_ love with him. I couldn't keep hurting him even if he didn't know what was going on behind his back, I was still hurting him.

My heart belonged to another and yet I was still with him.

"Aiden," I interrupted his babble and he looked at me with his charming grin, my face reflected his.

"What is it babe?"

I couldn't do that right then. I needed to go over my words carefully. I couldn't tell him I was in love with someone else. Not yet anyway. I was so messed up in the head I was driving myself crazy.

I shook my head, "you look really good on the court," I smiled softly.

"Thanks," he blushed and kissed me softly, "and you look hot on the ice," he pulled back and winked.

We stood in the kitchen having, for once, a normal conversation. He no longer made any sexual or marriage references and I no longer shoved him against anything. I looked at the clock and it had been 35 minutes since I last seen Ashley. Luckily Aiden excused himself to go get ready for his evening out. I told him I was going to talk with Ashley and then head home to eat before my game.

Stepping inside Ashley's bedroom, I noticed there were papers everywhere. An old black acoustic guitar lay on her bed with a voice recorder beside it. I glanced at her bathroom door and noticed it was slightly opened. I was guessing she was still in the tub. Alex's folder was neatly piled on her desk, the papers that were everywhere looked like Ashley's writing.

Lyrics.

I was in some private territory. I refused to give into my temptation and read anything off any of the loose papers. I refused to march into the bathroom, like she did to me a few mornings ago, and 'talk'.

Instead, I leaned against her wall by her closet, remembering the way she kissed me over two weeks prior. I heard the water draining from the tub and a soft hum coming from the bathroom. I straightened up when Ashley walked out in a towel, jumping back as she saw me.

"Uh, it's been 40 minutes," I said nervously, playing with my fingers.

"Oh," she frowned and wrapped her towel tighter around her body. My mind was too wrapped up in her body language at that moment. I wasn't even thinking about sex or nakedness. "I'm sorry, I guess I just got lost in time." She was definitely avoiding me in more ways than one.

"It's okay," I smiled softly and pushed myself off the wall but still staying put. "I don't want to beat around the bush here Ash. I want to lay all of this out on the table," I exhaled a shaky breath, "why are you avoiding me? Do you hate me? Was I just some early morning fun?"

Ashley's eyes widened in shock. "No!" She cried and dropped her shoulders heavily, her face falling as well. "I don't hate you," she whispered, her eyes meeting mine.

"Then why have you been avoiding since Saturday morning, Ash?" I asked, my heart breaking. "Did you find it a mistake?"

Her brown eyes caught mine, unshed tears forming in them. "Aren't you supposed to be with Aiden?"

Fucking screw Aiden!

"Why are you avoiding everything that has to do with us?" I pushed. I needed to know. I needed to know where her heart was in all of the commotion. I just needed her to be honest with me. "Ashley?"

"Because I want you, Spencer! In more ways than one." Ashley's eyes looked slightly glossy and I wanted to reach out and hold her. But I couldn't. It wasn't time. She said my first name for the first time in a non-sexual moment. My heart was racing. "And I shouldn't want you the way I do, but can't help it." She looked so fragile and scared. I was feeling the same way but I couldn't have her avoid me after telling me if I avoided her, she'd walk away.

I really was trying.

"I'm the worst cousin in the world!" I sunk back against the wall in shock as she abruptly shot across her bedroom, far away from me as possible. "Aiden loves you Spencer," she used my first name again, "and I…" her words faltered as they struggled to leave her mouth.

"Ash," I tried to step forward but she inched back. "Please." My throat constricted and I felt my eyes water. Less than a week before, she was all over me. She welcomed my touches. She shivered whenever I looked at her. At that moment in her room, where she stood shakily, she didn't want me to comfort her.

"Why are you here, Carlin?" Ashley's voice turned slightly chilly with a hint of confusion. We were back to my last name again.

I looked at her, furrowing my eyebrows. "To talk! I thought I already made that clear." I sat on her bed, playing with my nails. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Like what?" I watched her walk into her closet and come out wearing a grey wifebeater and black sweats.

"Avoiding me." I was hurt. She could tell I was hurting. I knew she was hurting just the same. I just didn't understand why she couldn't talk about it. I mean, the girl came to me that morning in the shower. Something incredible happened. She initiated it and yet, I felt like I did the wrong thing by letting it get so far. Okay, I did. Fucking boyfriend. I needed to just get this over with and then let the poor guy go. Whether Ashley remained with me or not. But the point in all of that was like she was putting it all on my shoulders. "You came to me, remember?" I stood up, crossing my arms over my chest, feeling a little annoyed at her behaviour. "The other morning, you came to me, you were the one who-" I watched her face turn red as her jaw squared.

"Yeah, I did okay?! A moment of weakness." Ashley whispered harshly. "I wasn't the only one doing the touching. I gave you a chance to say no." She made her way towards her bathroom door and wrenched it open. "Besides, you started all of this. You kissed me first!"

I looked at her in shock. She really was turning this around on me as if it were all my fault. "You kissed me back!" I yelled. Okay, the conversation wasn't exactly going to way I planned. Ashley was not making it easy and I was frustrated. We were so off track. Yes, I kissed her. I'd do it again. Yes, we 'slept' together. I'd do it again. Question is, would she? "Fuck _Davies_, did it not mean anything to you?" My voice cracked. I needed to know. I needed to know so badly.

Ashley's eyes slowly looked up towards mine. I couldn't read her expression but she remained quiet. I sighed heavily. Maybe all of it, the kiss and the sex, maybe it was just lust. Or a mistake.

A simple mistake.

But if it were a mistake, why did my heart break right there in the palms of Ashley's hands.

"Whatever," I fought back the tears that threatened to fall. I brushed past her and opened the door. In the hallway, Aiden was coming out of his room.

"Spencer," he smiled at me and looked over my shoulder towards his cousin. "Are you heading home now?"

"Just on my way." I mumbled. I needed to eat before my game but I wasn't even sure if I was worth shit on that ice in my condition.

"Well Nate just cancelled on me, so wanna do dinner and then if you want, I can come to your game? I know you said you didn't want me there, but I want to see you kick ass." Aiden grinned and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into the hall. "Please? Let me be a good boyfriend and cheer my girl on."

"I'd like that," I finally whispered. I heard the bathroom door slam. I was secretly hoping Ashley would still come watch me. She did promise me but I wasn't sure how good that promise was since we weren't exactly friendly at the moment.

Aiden was on cloud nine. A night out with me alone and he told me he was glad that Nate cancelled.

I still needed to find the right time to tell Aiden that he was better off without me as a girlfriend. I doubt that would be the right moment. Instead, I was going to allow Aiden to enjoy his night.

He deserved to be happy.

- - - -


	25. Carlin Pushes Davies Snaps

_**I Do Not Own Anything SoN - Just My Original Characters & Storyline**_

_Disclaimer - Please do not take or repost without permission - or else I'll take it down. Thank you. )_

**- 13.2 - Carlin Pushes – Davies Snaps**

**Ashley's PoV**

I was so fucking stupid. I was a stupid mute. Spencer wanted to know what it meant to me. She wanted to know that I've never felt so alive than I do when I'm with her. The sex wasn't just sex for me. It was so much more. I've never been in love. It scared me. And off all the people I had to go and fall in love with, it'd be her.

I thought about going to Spencer's hockey game. I was dressed and everything. She was so excited about it. She loved her game. The rules would be different on this team. She couldn't wait to break them.

So there I was, dressed and ready to go. Go and cheer on the girl who had my heart. Instead, I found myself sitting at my desk, doing my math homework.

Nice move Davies.

I don't know how long I was sitting at my desk doing all my homework. Feeling thirsty, I made my way downstairs and stopped as I heard my Aunt laugh – hard.

"Oh honey, you two could get married now and Vic and I wouldn't protest!" I heard Aunt Greta say as I turned the corner to find her engaged in a conversation with Spencer. I tried to be quiet as I made my way through the dining room. I decided to turn clumsy and stubbed my toe on one the chairs.

"Fuck." I muttered and froze as Aunt Greta asked me if I was okay. "Just a little pain, I can deal." I proceeded to the kitchen and grabbed the electric tea kettle.

"You sure you didn't break a toe?" Her voice surrounded the kitchen. A part of me wanted to relax as she was standing in the same room with me, given our earlier departure. The other part was uneasy with the whole situation.

I nodded, letting her know there were no toes broken. "So, you and Aiden getting hitched?" I asked, plugging in the kettle after filling it up with water.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" She shot back, leaning against the counter, raising an eyebrow.

Hell no, I wouldn't like that.

I noticed that her hair was still slightly damp, her cheeks still rosy. Time sure flew by when you were doing school work, avoiding the problem. She must've been gone for at least 3 hours.

Her comment struck a nerve in me. I felt bile rise in my throat as the thought of Spencer marrying Aiden. I shook my head, "whatever," I breathed and reached in the cupboard for a tea bag. "How did the game go?" I asked, not looking directly at her. Somehow I knew opening that door would lead us to another intense moment. But I needed her to know I cared about her game, even if I was being the pussy that I was and didn't show up.

"Good," I could hear the smile in her voice, "great actually, I made the winning goal."

My eyes caught hers as I smiled. "That's awesome!" I made my way to hug her but she stepped back. Much like I did earlier. I stayed in my spot and eyed her. She didn't return my look, she just crossed her arms and made her way to the fridge, grabbing a juice box.

"Why weren't you there?" She asked me. Her tone was serious. I told you I opened the door. "I mean, I know things are a little weird right now but you promised." My heart ached as she placed her untouched juice box on the counter and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Spence," I softly grabbed her wrist and turned her back in my direction.

"You were the only person I wanted to share tonight with Ash," tears formed in her eyes, "I didn't want to be with Aiden!"

I swallowed. "Then why were you?" I questioned.

"With Aiden?" Spencer raised an eyebrow, blinking back a few tears. "Because my ass of a girlfriend completely ignored me! God Ashley, Aiden's my boyfriend yes, but he's not the one I'm wanting, why else would I be chasing you around!" Her eyes that were usually full of 'spirit' turned cold all of a sudden. "All you had to do was show up. That's it."

I hung my head. She was right. Whether we were in this situation or not, I still could've shown up and watched her play. Even I didn't make myself known, being there would've meant the world to Spencer. "I'm sorry," I rubbed my forehead and whispered, "you're right."

"I know I'm right," she turned back on her heels and made her way to the foyer. Grabbing her coat she put it on. Stopping in her tracks, she stared at me as I desperately followed her. She was slipping away. I could feel it. "Wasn't it you who told _me _not to run away? Wasn't it _you_ who said that if I did that, you'd have no choice but to walk away?" She raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"I…" I stuttered. She was right. She had every right to be mad and walk away from all of this. I wouldn't blame her if she did. "I…"

Spencer's voice dropped to a shaky whisper as her voice quivered, "did Saturday mean anything to you? Do I mean anything to you?"

I felt my heart to flip flops. If I revealed too much, things could get even worse. I knew that I didn't want to lose Spencer. I was so fucking in love with her.

Do I risk everything and tell her that?

Spencer's voice broke through my silent inner turmoil. "I'm not asking you to marry me, I just want to know what that moment meant to you," she looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes, her bottom lip quivering. She opened the door and the bitter cold hit me, as did her tearful voice, "because it meant _everything_ to me."

Before I knew it, she was halfway to her vehicle. "Spencer!" I yelled but she kept walking. I could hear sobs wracking her body. I didn't even have time to throw on a pair of boots before she carelessly sped out of the driveway.

I slammed the door in frustration and hatred towards myself. Turning around I was faced with Aunt Greta and Aiden. "What?!" I snapped, not even realizing the tears that streamed down my own face. I pushed past my cousin and ran up to my room.

- - - -


	26. Trying To Erase You

_Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. It's a filler and the intro of a new Point of View. Get used to Alex, her role becomes key. :)_

**_I Don't Own Anything SoN - Only My Original Characters & Storyline_**

**_Disclaimer - No takey without permission please, thank you._**

**- 13.3 - Trying To Erase You**

**Alex's PoV**

I heard the front door slam and immediately ran towards the sound. I stopped as I seen frozen tear marks on her face. "Spence?"

She just looked at me and shook her head, taking off her coat and boots before walking past me. Throwing her hockey gear into the closet, she slammed that door too. I cringed as it popped back open. I closed the door softly before following her up the stairs.

"Spencer?" I tried again. "I made some cupcakes. Your favourite…" I smiled as she just stood there, staring at me. "What's wrong?" I asked, stepping forward.

"Go away." Spencer bitterly spat and closed her bedroom door in my face. Now that was uncalled for.

"What happened?" I asked through the door. "Kyla called. She wants to know if you want to catch a late movie?"

"Get lost." Came the loud reply.

"No!" I turned the handle and to my surprise, it wasn't locked. My older sister annoyed me sometimes. She had major mood swings when something was wrong. Part of the reason we never got along to begin with. "Talk to me, Spence, please?"

"I have nothing to say anymore!" Spencer screamed and pushed me out of her bedroom while slamming the door once again. I snarled and kicked the door before grabbing my cell phone and looking for a certain contact.

She was the reason my sister was back to being mean. She was also the main reason Spencer and I started to talk in the first place. I wanted to hate Ashley, I really did. But I couldn't because I knew that Spencer was as much to blame with their situation as she was. It still made me angry that Ashley wasn't talking to Spencer. Plus, she wasn't a bad person. She was genuinely sweet and took time out to get to know me.

I opened my text window and felt my face tighten. Things better go back to the new normal because if I lose my big sister, I'd be alone again. I hated to be alone.

**What happened?! Spencer's not talking to anyone! Fix it. Now.**

I snapped my phone shut and shook my head as Spencer's music blared through her bedroom walls.

With Glen back at school and our parents out of town for the evening, it was going to be a long night if Spencer didn't talk to me about her feelings.

Don't get me wrong, I knew that Spencer's relationship with Ashley behind Aiden's back was wrong. But I also knew exactly how happy Ashley made my sister. Aiden was a sweet guy, really. I feel sorry for him.

However, I was a total Spashley supporter. I wanted them together.

I sighed and made my way downstairs, waiting for a bit until I felt it was safe to try and talk to Spencer again.

Maybe that was exactly the reason why I tried to be a wallflower with my friends and family.

I hated caring so much.

- - - -

**Spencer's PoV**

I was so tired of the 'come here, go away' trips that Ashley and I found ourselves in. I was so tired of crying over a girl who didn't seem to want anything to do with me. I was tired of living a lie and dragging Aiden in with it. He didn't deserve it.

I had a long hot shower, trying to erase everything away that was Ashley. I scrubbed every patch of skin her lips or fingers traced on me. I tried to forget the way her fingers felt, the way her lips felt, her looks and words. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed it all gone.

It didn't work.

Ashley was in me forever. Every pattern she drew on my skin as we kissed and caressed. Every sweet word she whispered in the middle of the night before sneaking back out. Every single smile she'd give me when I complimented her.

Things were perfect for a while there. It was just Ashley and me. We were happy.

I was happy.

Stepping out of the water, I didn't even bother to look at myself in the mirror. My hair would dry and it'd turn slightly wavy. I hated that. But again, I didn't care. I changed into my gym pants and my old cut up hockey jersey and sat on the bed, turning on the TV.

Toronto Maple Leafs against Buffalo Sabres.

Now that was what I was talking about. A good old hockey game to keep my adrenaline pumping. If it were a warm night in the spring or summer, I'd be running to get all my thoughts out. Bit it was too cold. In fact, Christmas was approaching fast.

I muted the TV and turned my music up while I started on some homework. I'd hate to see my grades drop over some girl.

I tried my best just ignore it now that I was home. As long as no one bothered me, I knew I could face the day after with a fake smile and a huge apology to my sister.

Sweet Alex didn't deserve to be barked at like that. I really was an ass when it came to her, wasn't I? Or at least, that's how I used to be.

First, I'd finish my homework and then find Alex to apologize.

Secondly, I wouldn't dream of Ashley.

Thirdly, I'll find the right time to tell Aiden that I just couldn't do it with him anymore.

And lastly, I wouldn't dream of Ashley.

- - - -

_So I just wanted to send a quick note out to everyone who has been following along! You all rock and thank you so much. Things will get better between the girls, just be patient. :) I will post two updates a day until I'm finished, sound good? I hope so! Keep the reviews and reading alive, I'm just as spoiled. ;)_


	27. Bleeding Love

_**I Don't Own Anything SoN - Just Original Characters/Storyline**_

_No takey please. Thank you._

**- 14.1 - Bleeding Love**

**Ashley's PoV**

Aiden knocked on my door a few minutes after I slammed it. He looked at me confused when I wiped my face with a hot cloth. "What's up? I heard arguing."

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Ash…" Aiden stepped forward and tilted his head to the side. "Mom mentioned you two were arguing about the game? Spence was upset that you weren't there."

I sighed heavily and sat on my bed. Fresh tears spilled and I couldn't help it. They were coming whether Aiden stood there or not. "Yea, I broke my promise and she's not forgiving me."

He nodded and cleared his throat. "She was just nervous is all. First game with the Rebels. She would've loved to have her best friend there, aside from Kyla."

"I don't think you can exactly call me a best friend, Aiden." I snapped and laid down on my bed. "I just want to be alone."

Aiden nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets and made his way out of my room. "Night." And the door was closed

And my own sobs racked my own body.

I guess I had cried myself to sleep because when I woke up, it was just after 11pm. I sat up and wiped my eyes, looking at my cell I noticed a text message. I was hoping it was from Spencer, but I knew it wouldn't be.

**What** **happened?! Spencer's not talking to anyone! Fix it. Now.**

Alex. I shot up out of my bed and opened my door, noticing my Aunt and Uncle had already retired to bed. I quietly snuck downstairs and pulled my boots on. It may be late, but better late then never. I had to make things right with Spencer, I had too.

"Where you going?" Aiden scared me. He was coming from the kitchen with an overstuffed sandwich in one hand and a glass of milk in the other.

"Out." I replied, throwing my scarf and hat on.

"Where?" He asked with his mouthful. His robe hung open as his boxers showed. What did Spencer see in him?

"None of your business." I opened the door and shut it behind me. I trusted Aiden enough to cover for me. He wouldn't want me to tell his parents that their precious son was taking steroids, now would he?

I parked my car on the corner of the street and found myself standing at the door of the woman I love. Taking a deep breath, I knocked. I knew it was just the two Carlin girls home that night so it made my nerves disappear somewhat. The door flew open and grey eyes stared at me. "What are you doing here?" Alex hissed.

"Fixing it." I said deadpanned, waving my cell in her face. "Is Spencer here?" I already knew the answer.

"Yea but she doesn't want to see you." Her voice was rather cold. I hurt her sister and even though Alex and I were closer friends, I couldn't blame her for the tone she was using. Spencer was her sister and in Alex's world, family came first.

"I know, but I need to see her." I pleaded, linking my hands together, begging her.

The young Carlin sighed and moved to the side. "She's in her room," she bit her lip and looked at me cautiously, "if she asks, you barged your way in here. I didn't let you in."

I nodded and thanked her. I made my way up the stairs and practiced my speech in my head. I knew the moment I saw her, it'd end up flying out of my brain anyway, but I had to try. I could hear faint music coming from her bedroom. Raising my hand, I knocked softly.

"I told you Alex," she hollered in a broken tone, "leave me alone!"

"Um," I rested my forehead against her bedroom door, "it's not Alex." I heard the music stop and held my breath as footsteps came closer.

She opened the door and I stepped back slightly. The jersey she was wearing barely covered her stomach it was so worn out and ripped. Her eyes were slightly red and her lips were full and pouty. So that was what a heart broken woman looked like. It was like I was standing in front of a mirror. The vulnerability in Spencer made her that more beautiful and I fell in love all over again. I smiled weakly, "Hey," I whispered.

"What do you want?" Spencer's tone was firm and bordered on anger. Clearly she wasn't happy to see me. Not even a little bit. I was hoping it wasn't too late.

Please don't let it be too late.

I swallowed and released the air from my lungs slowly. "Can I, I mean, may I come in?" I asked in a child-like voice. My nerves were getting the better of me. She looked at me for a second, her face softening a bit and stepped aside.

Closing the door behind us, she crossed her room and turned off the TV, which had a hockey game playing on mute. I smiled briefly. My girl and her hockey.

I watched as she made her way to the bed, sitting down on the end. Her hands were clasped in her lap and her eyes were focused on her hands. It was my turn to start the talking. "Look Spencer," I kneeled in front of her and she finally met my gaze. She looked just as scared as I did. "You want to know what that morning meant to me? What you mean to me?" She nodded and looked away again. "I'm scared too," I confessed and her eyes were back on me, "you are the most important person to me," I squeezed her thighs lovingly, "and once I say this, you have to understand that there's no going back."

That caught her undivided attention. It was an intense moment as her eyes stared at me, waiting for me to continue. My hands were shaking and I wasn't sure if I could allow the words to come out.

"Say what?" Her whisper sent wonderful chills down my body. Her tone was now soft and gentle. Her hands covered my trembling ones.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I'm so in love with you Spencer Dylan Carlin." I breathed. Blood rushed wildly in my ears as the trust revealed itself. I was anxiously waiting for her reaction. She just sat there, soaking in the huge confession I had just made and it gave me a little courage to continue. "I'm sorry for running. I'm sorry for making you cry. I don't expect you to forgive me but I knew you deserved the truth. What happened between us, in the shower," I reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "it meant everything to me too."

I felt warm hands on my cheeks and thumbs brushing away my tears. I was still scared. I've never been in love and the feeling was rather overwhelming, especially since it was out in the open. "Say it again," she whispered.

I blinked and sniffled, my heart melting at her gorgeous smile. "Spencer," I whispered huskily, "I'm so in love with you." My lips were immediately engulfed by hers, my mouth trembling as tears of joy and relief released themselves.

Spencer pushed herself forward as I landed backwards on her soft carpet. Her kisses were so gentle, as if I were breakable. I tangled my hands in her silky blonde tresses and let myself go. She slowly caught my bottom lip in between hers and sucked softly, earning a soft sigh from me.

I missed Spencer kisses.

After a few minutes of kissing, Spencer pulled back, both of us catching our breath. "Ashley?" Her voice was filled with emotion. My hazy eyes captured her sparkling baby blues. Her lips came back to mine, a soft kiss was planted before I felt her breath wash warmly over my ear, she whispered so faintly, I felt myself fall harder, "I'm in love with you too."

I crushed her body to mine in a hug, breathing in everything Spencer. I cradled her in my arms as I finally felt myself float back down to earth. I was an emotional wreck and so unbelievably happy that she felt the same way I did. "I'm so sorry I wasn't at your game tonight." I cried.

"Shh," she rocked us softly, "let's not talk about that," she squeezed me one last time before standing up, holding her hands out for mine to grab. She planted another soft kiss on my tear stained cheeks as I brushed away hers with my thumbs.

"Come lay with me." She whispered, tugging me gently on the soft bed below us. I nuzzled her neck and stroked her stomach softly, my fingers dancing along her tight abs. "Ash?" She sounded fragile yet content. I could tell her voice was a little shaky still. I looked up at her, kissing her chin. "I know that have a lot to talk about," she sighed heavily, her fingers traced my lips before I felt her own on mine. My eyes closed, lost in the sensation my body was experiencing. Pulling back, I found Spencer's eyes closed, her mouth parted as she spoke softly, "But right now, I just want to lay here with you. Leave reality outside that door and just be with you."

I nodded, finally finding my voice again. "We can talk tomorrow," I whispered, "whenever you're ready."

Yes. I realized we had a lot to talk about. The confession of our love was just the beginning. I didn't know if it'd make things easier or harder, to be honest. I just knew that I couldn't handle Spencer being in pain and I knew that I had to tell her the truth. The truth about how I felt about her. I was more than happy to hear that she was feeling the exact same way.

Again, Aiden wasn't up for discussion. I didn't want him to be at that moment. I wanted to be right there with Spencer. No one else. But I knew that I'd have to bring him up eventually.

Spencer smiled softly and threaded her slim fingers through my hair and once again captured my lips with hers.

We didn't need words at that moment, fearing they'd ruin the safe bubble we temporarily closed ourselves in.

No, at that moment, all we needed was each other.

- - - -

_Thank you all!! )_


	28. Call It

_**I**** Wish I Owned All Things SoN (well the SPASHLEY aspect) But I Don't. I Do Own The Originals & Storyline.**_

_N__o taking without permission, please!_

**- 14.2 - Call It**

**Spencer's PoV**

I felt something stir beside me in my sleepy haze. I opened my eyes and felt an arm draped around my stomach. A mess of brown hair spread across my other pillow, her head tucked securely in my neck.

Wow.

I was waking up next to Ashley. I've never woken up in someone's arms before. Not even Aiden's. My emotions felt drained after the roller coaster we were riding for the past 96hours. We fell asleep after hours of kissing and we both knew that going any further would only result in more confusion. Believe me, I'd give anything to feel Ashley again, but I also didn't want to screw up either.

My fingers weaved through her brown curls. I loved how the silky strands felt slipping against my skin. I noticed her lips were full and pouty as she murmured something in her sleep. I grinned and moved carefully from beneath her, switching positions so that I was now on my side, leaning over her sleeping frame.

"Spencer." She groggily whispered in a raspy voice, one opening to look at me.

I leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Say it again." There was no mistake. Her voice was laced with love when she said 'Spencer'. It never was 'pure sexual want'. Just…

_Love._

Blushing, Ashley groaned into the pillow, hiding her face.

I brushed some stray hair from behind her ear, "say it again," I whispered, slowly sucking her earlobe into my mouth.

"Oh Spence," she shuddered when I bit down into the tender flesh before pulling back, smiling. "You drive me crazy, you know that?" Came the husky tone. Would it be wrong to cum right then?

I shrugged innocently and laid back down on my back, placing my hands above my head and stretched. I groaned when my back popped. I then felt Ashley pounce on me, straddling my waist, her lips just a whisper from mine. "Spencer." She quietly spoke. "Spencer," she whispered again, her lips moving ghostly along my chin and jaw before they rested along the shell of my ear. My body was starting to awaken to its fully aroused state. I felt her tongue, barely, graze the shell of my ear, "I love you, Spencer." She then kissed me slow and so fucking deep, I was falling once again.

I was in heaven. I think I officially died that day. Call it.

My hands moved up and down her back softly, feeling the heat of her skin beneath her tank top. I don't think her intentions of coming over the night before were to stay the night, but it was too late for her to head home after we looked at the clock, especially since it was a school night.

Call it a late night study session, if you must.

Tangling my fingers in her hair once again, I parted my lips, whimpering as the heat of her kiss sent lightening bolts right through me. I pulled back, panting slightly, her skin looking a little flushed. I cupped the back of her neck with both hands and just stared at her. She was so beautiful. "I love you, Ash." I whispered, my lips finding purchase with hers with another slow heated kiss.

A knock at the door caused us to freeze mid-kiss.

"Spencer?!" Alex yelled. I giggled and buried my head in Ashley neck. "It's 7:45am and I refuse to be late for school. Get your crazy lesbian ass out of bed and hurry!"

I heard Ashley chuckle and then the chuckles turned into a fit of giggles. "Lesbian ass," she rolled off me and continued to find humour in my sister's choice of words.

"Is that Ashley with you?" Alex screeched, her body bursting through the door. Her eyes seemed to have lit up when she saw me hovering over a restless brunette. I guess Alex fell asleep early the night before. I was shocked when she never checked up on me and I was in more shock that she never knew Ashley was over the whole night. After a week of her knowing I snuck the brunette in my room, last night was the most intense moment of my life and she never even noticed? So not like Alex.

"Knock much!" I gasped playfully, sitting up and throwing the covers off me. Alex cringed, thinking we were naked or something. I laughed and shook my head. Surprisingly, Ashley and I were both clothed.

"So you two kissed and made up?" My sister's eyes twinkled as if she found out her parents just got back together. My smile matched hers though.

"Yeah," Ashley smiled too, finding her jeans neatly folded over my computer chair. "We have a lot to talk about still," she leaned over and pressed her lips to my cheek, "but for now, we're good…great."

Alex sighed with relief. "Thank you lesbian God!" She fell back on my bed between us with her arms covering her eyes. "I thought I'd have to carefully plan my hanging out schedule between you two." She pouted as I pried her arm away from her eyes. She had some tears in there.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, laughing it off.

"Nothing, it's just I'm happy for you two." Alex smiled and hugged us briefly before swatting my ass to get ready. She really hated to be late and so did I for that matter. I knew she was getting upset over something, but I knew when not to push my sister. I'd ask her about it later.

After our asses were kicked into gear, we were up, had fruit for breakfast and was about to head out the door. I normally showered, whether it was before school at home or after early practice, but lying in bed with Ashley was more fun.

The doorbell ringing broke through an all girl giggle-fest.

"Aiden!" Alex yelped and opened the door, revealing him in his black beanie cap, school jacket and jeans.

"Hi." I greeted him and he looked over at his cousin, giving her a quizzical look.

"Hey." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and handed me a coffee from Tim Horton's. Sweet of him. "I missed you," he said shyly before looking back at Ashley. "So this is where you headed off to last night?"

"Uh yea." Ashley laughed nervously and adjusted her jacket collar. "I needed to finish a class project with Spencer and I guess I kinda crashed without knowing it." She bit her lip, rocking from foot to foot.

My eyes widened briefly at the sound of her saying my name in front of other people for the first time. **I** was still getting used to it.

Apparently Aiden caught on as well. "Spencer? Since when do you use her first name?" He smirked. Ashley clenched her fists.

I slapped Aiden in the stomach, "shut up Aiden," I looked over at Ashley and smiled softly, catching her blushing look, "I love when she says my name." We shared a secret smile.

Alex, who remained quiet, finally cleared her throat. "Oh okay, well we really need to be going Spence," she grabbed her backpack and squeezed past Aiden, "sorry, stealing the gorgeous girls."

Aiden walked outside behind us and closed the door. I stopped when he pulled me in for a hug. "Are we still on for tonight?"

My stomach tied in knots but I found myself nodding. "Sure."

Aiden grinned and winked at me. Ashley bit her lip but she smiled telling me she understood the position I was in.

"Hey Ash, can I talk to you for a second?" Aiden turned to his cousin, his facial expression looking serious.

"Sure." She turned to me and Alex, a small smile forming on her lips, "I have my car here anyway, so I'll just meet you at school?"

I smiled and nodded. "Hurry." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear it. I felt my arm be tugged on by my sister.

Hopping in my vehicle, Alex looked at me. "What?"

"You're in a tough spot." She frowned, her face held a serious look. "What are you going to do Spence?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. I gripped the steering wheel before turning the vehicle on. Sighing heavily, my mind was made up. There was only one way to go from there. I threw my CRV in reverse and quickly glanced at Alex. "I'm breaking up with Aiden tonight."

- - - -


	29. From Yesterday

**_I Do Not Own Anything SoN - Just The Original Characters/Storyline._**

_Please no taking, thank you._

**- 15.1 - From Yesterday**

**Ashley's PoV**

"I figured this is where you'd be." Aiden leaned against my Neon.

"Oh yea?" I threw my purse on the driver's seat and looked at him. He looked like shit. The guy needed more sleep and to lay off the steroids. He started taking them right after he lost his game winning shot a week before. He said the coach was riding his ass about it and, I couldn't tell you his reasoning.

"Yeah." He laughed, shaking his head while looking at the snow threatening sky. "God, you know Ash, we never fell for the same girl. Not once."

I gasped and looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Ashley." Aiden sighed and adjusted his winter hat. "I know I can be slow at most things and it took me until last night that I realized you're in love with Spencer."

I swear I felt the wind get knocked right out of me. I stared at him dumbfounded. "What?" I repeated.

"I get it though," he smiled briefly, "she's an amazing, beautiful person. I was shocked when she actually said yes when I asked her out. I thought she was out of my league but Kyla thought otherwise so she set us up."

Kyla set them up together? Spencer never told me that. It didn't matter though.

He was looking at me. He was reading me and I hated that. I hated people trying to read me. I cleared my throat and panicked a little inside. "I'm not." I blurted out.

"Yea," he sighed and stretched his neck, "you are." Aiden looked around before looking back at me. "See, that's why Spence has been blowing me off. You're cool Ash. You can have any girl you want. She sees that mysterious, fun side of you and she finds that more appealing. And you take it for everything it's worth because you are in love with her." He smiled in a sneering way, if that was possible. "Again, I get it though."

"Aiden," I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, "you're right, she is an amazing and beautiful person…but I'm not in love with her." Oh God it hurt to say that.

Aiden snorted and shook his head to the side. "If that's your story Ash." He started walked towards his truck before turning back around to face me. A look of realization crossed his face. My lie was dawning on him. "At the game Saturday, you were jumping down my throat about Spencer and pressuring her. You freak out every time you hear the word 'marriage'," I cringed, "you were crying when she left upset last night and then I find you here the next morning?" He gave me a semi-dirty look. Too bad the bastard took that long to figure it all out. "Can you honestly tell me that you're not in love with my girlfriend? Be honest Ashley, we're still best friends right?" Aiden crossed his arms over his chest and stood there, waiting for my answer.

I set my jaw and crossed my arms over my own chest, mimicking my cousin. I was in a tough spot. To lie or not to lie. Every time I remained silent during these types of questions, it reeked 'guilty' anyway. Oh fuck it. "Alright!" I said in a frustrated tone. "Yes, I'm in love with Spencer! Are you happy?" I didn't want to look him in the eye.

But I did.

The fucker had a smug smirk on his face. "Wipe that fucking smug look off your face, Dennison." I scoffed.

"Must burn you up inside knowing I got there first." Aiden rubbed his hands together in that cocky jock kind of way. I wanted to pummel him when he used the words 'got there first'. Too bad buddy, I was definitely _there_ last. "She won't leave me Ash. I'm the perfect gentleman."

I opened my car door and sighed. "Aiden," I looked at him and rubbed my cold hands together before placing them in my pockets, leaning against the door frame. "You are the perfect gentleman. The girl won't even let you in her pants and yet, there you are, with your tail between your legs, following her around."

"Because I love her." Aiden frowned. "It's not just about sex with us," he sneered at me, his eyes narrowing in a mean sort of way, "not that you'd know anything about love. You may have fallen in love with her, but she's definitely not in love with you. You don't know what it's like to feel that love in return. So just back off, okay?"

Back off? Back off from being around Spencer? Fuck that. Fuck him. I knew what it was like to be in love and have it returned to me. I had that with Spencer. "I'm late for school." I slammed my door and took off as far away from him I could. Going home would be a bitch after school. Going home and seeing Aiden hang off of Spencer when she arrived for their date. I knew the only reason why she started to 'pick Aiden up' for their date, was so she could see me.

I didn't mind. I could sneak her in my room, in my closet, in the basement, just to kiss her.

Oh but then we'd get caught and my life would be hell with my Aunt and Uncle here and my parents back home.

Reality was knocking me on my ass. Aiden knew I was in love with Spencer. What he didn't know was that she was in love with me too.

I pulled up into the quiet parking lot at school. Classes had already begun and I knew I would probably get an absent mark in homeroom. I had to go back home to grab my school work, changing my clothes in the process, making me unbelievably late.

I walked in the classroom, where Mr. Handstead, our Civics and Careers teacher, looked over at me from the chalkboard. "Miss Davies," he smiled, "nice of you to finally join us. What's your excuse for being late this time? And don't tell me your sister ate your homework," he nodded towards the other students, "Miss Carlin already used it."

I smirked over at Spencer, who grinned and blushed. "I, uh, don't have a sister. But if you must know the truth," I slid into my seat, quickly glancing at my girl with a small smile, "I was up late last night making out with one gorgeous woman and I missed the alarm. Sorry?" I chuckled as I winked at Spencer. The class erupted in laughter.

"One more time Davies, you'll be spending your lunch in detention." Mr. Handstead nodded as he went back to work.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and breath on my neck. "Weren't you at Spencer's last night?" Kyla whispered and I rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

"I was kidding Ky," I whispered back, "just wanted to rile up the teacher." I lied.

Kyla leaned back in her chair and I eyed her. She already knew how I felt about Spencer. She was the first one to approach me. It wasn't going to take long before she'd find out the truth. She was Spencer's best friend. Aiden knew how I felt, Alex knew the whole truth, Madison knew and Trixie knew.

I shook my head before laying it on my desk, letting out a soft sigh.

We were so screwed.

- - - -

_There is a lot of ground to cover until this story is said and done! Hang in there. Like all stories, there are ups and downs and this one has plenty. All good though. :) Thank you all for the reviews! And for those who are simply just reading - that stills means a lot, so thank you._


	30. Yes And I Am

_**No, I Do Not Own SoN :( I Do Own The Originals & Storyline! :)**_

_No stealing please!_

**- 15.2 - Yes. And I am.**

**Spencer's PoV**

I caught her sitting in our usual spot in the library after we ate lunch. Secluded area, you know that one spot in the library when no one ever goes? Yea, that one. I was shocked when she never followed me into the washroom. Scared me honestly, I didn't want her to pull away again. "Hey," I whispered in her ear, kissing the lobe briefly.

"Spence!" Ashley jumped slightly, blushing as she shivered. "You scared me." She laughed quietly.

I apologized. "I got lonely in the washroom," I pouted and slid into the seat next to her. She blushed even more.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't follow, trust me, I wanted too." She held up her math textbook and sighed, "Even after 3 hours of doing pointless equations, I realized I forgot an exercise."

I smiled and bumped her shoulder lightly. "It's okay," I dug out my history book and placed it on front of me. "I got caught up in my other homework before you came over and I forgot to do my history paper," I looked up at the big clock above the librarians counter, "it's due in 30minutes." I followed her pout and she gave me this pitiful "aww" and quickly kissed me. She went back to her math, concentrating on some gibberish number equation. "So," I opened my text and grabbed my notebook, dating my paper, "how are things with you and Aiden?"

Looking at her, I noticed she tensed up and tried to shrug it off. "Good." She went back to doing her school work, gripping her pencil even tighter.

I bit my lip and carefully pried the pencil out of her hand, getting her full attention. "Ash," I whispered and she looked at me, her eyes so dark and beautiful, "I know things have been confusing," I took a deep breath, "but I made a decision."

"What's that?" She whispered, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm breaking things off with Aiden tonight." My heart was pounding. Her eyes widened as she gasped slightly. Wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for.

"You're what?" She asked in disbelief, shrinking back in her seat.

"I'm breaking up with Aiden." I repeated more slowly, frowning slightly.

"You can't!" Ashley gasped and threw her hands over her eyes.

I shook my head and laughed slightly. "Yes." I said firmly and pried her hands away from her face. "And I am."

"Spencer," her brown eyes looked so scared and worried. It made my stomach tie in knots. "You really can't. Aiden loves you."

Ooookay.

What the hell…?

"And I love _you_!" I sat back in my chair, frowning even more. "What's going on?" There I was, telling the girl I was so absolutely in love with, that I wanted to be just hers and she was making it difficult.

Ashley sighed heavily and rubbed her temples before her face was smack head first in her textbook. "Aiden knows." She mumbled, looking at me. "He knows I'm in love with you."

I sat there in shock. My eyes eventually went dry from not blinking. My heart was racing. Finally I shook my head. Okay, so Aiden knew. How? "How-"

"I told him!" Ashley blurted out. "He knew though. He kept pushing. Spence, if you break up with him now, he'll know about us."

"Ashley!" I breathed her name in a sigh and looked around the empty library. "I need to do this. He deserves to be let go. It's not fair to him!"

Ashley scooted closer and grabbed my hand. "I know baby." Oh my. My heart fluttered. She called me baby. I was her baby. Exactly why I needed to break up with my boyfriend. I was hers and hers alone. She noticed my smile at her term of endearment, leaning forward she brushed her lips across my cheek, "baby" she repeated with a grin. "I love you too…" she paused, the element in the air changing serious again, she let out a frustrated groan. "You just can't break up with him. Not yet."

"Why not?!" I hissed and shook my head, not understanding any of it. I thought she'd be happy. Ecstatic even. I wanted to be with her. Not Aiden.

I could tell she was getting more than frustrated. She ran her fingers through her hair roughly before making a fist and turning to look at me sternly. "Just think about how awkward it'd be Spence. If you dumped Aiden now, imagine what coming over would feel like?"

I shook my head and slammed my history book shut, shoving it in my bag. I sighed heavily and stopped. "What makes you think it isn't already awkward enough Ash? You expect me to be with a guy I'm not in love with all the while still be with you? That really doesn't make sense to me!"

Ashley grabbed my hands, stopping me from packing up my things. "I get that you don't understand, but please, just… not yet, okay?"

I searched her eyes. They were scared. It broke my heart. Sighing, I dropped the things in my hands and pulled her in for a hug. "Just help me understand it, please?"

Ashley pulled back and nodded, biting her bottom lip. "If Uncle Vic and Aunt Greta find out about us, I'll be on the first plane back to B.C., which would cut my parents' trip short. I wouldn't be a graduate and I'd be disowned. I need to complete school Spencer, I have too!"

Okay. She was panicking. "Baby," I whispered, cupping her tear streaked face, "what do you want from me?" My eyes shifted with hers, trying to find some solid ground on the whole new information. I didn't want to be the cause of Ashley's 'failing' but I didn't want to continue being the 'heartbreaker' in all of it either.

"Give me time?" She sniffled. "Please, just, not tonight."

I nodded and sighed, swallowing hard. "You know what you're asking me to do, right? Lie to your cousin, be deceitful and still be with him in a girlfriend kind of way." I had to smirk at her widened eyes, her mouth hung open.

"You can't sleep with him!" She gasped, tightening her grip on my hands. "_Spencer…_" she warned as I gave her a devilish grin. "**Spencer!**" Okay, I was just being plain mean by my silence.

"I haven't slept with him since the first week you moved here," I said, quirking an eyebrow. "But Ash," I turned serious and sighed, "I'm not going to like it. He deserves more…better."

Ashley nodded and picked up her pencil, twirling it in the loose strands of her hair before looking back at me. "Spence? If this is too hard, I get it. I mean, I get it if you'd just rather be with him…"

Where the hell was she during our conversations for the past four days?!

"I want to be with you, hence me wanting to break up with Aiden!" I whispered rather loudly. "Look," I sighed and tugged her closer to me, "I'm only going to go along with this because you asked me too and I can't just keep my feelings inside for you anymore. As soon as this whole thing explodes, which you know it will if we keep lying, you have to promise me we'll be in it together."

Ashley sighed with relief and nodded. "Together."

I grinned and then made a face. "I've still got that date with him tonight… I may have to kiiiiss him…" Tormenting her may just let her give in and I could break up with him.

I was evil.

"No tongue Carlin." Ashley hissed. "Or I'm not kissing you anymore."

I gasped. "What? You couldn't keep your tongue away from me!"

"Boy coodies, I ain't touching that." She mocked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I believe you already have," I smirked and leaned forward, biting her ear before whispering, "but there's another spot that has yet to be touched by anyone." I breathed hotly. She gasped.

Yes, that's right. I may not be a virgin but I definitely need to experience the whole 'going down' thing. Told you, Aiden would rather me 'pleasure' him then have it returned. Only he tried once and I freaked. Having someone hover over your most intimate body part with their lips just seemed _way_ too personal for me. I wasn't ready to share that.

Until now.

The thought of Ashley's mouth and tongue diving hotly into-

"Spence?" Ashley waved a hand in front of me. "Where'd you go?"

"Down." I muttered and blushed. I shook my head and laughed, brushing off my embarrassment as she raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Mmm," she purred in my ear, "that could be arranged later." She got up and put her seat back. She looked at me questioningly. "Are you coming? Bell rang, lunch is over."

Oh shit.

My eyes widened. "I never finished my paper!"

Ashley smirked. "Well, just say your sister ate it." She winked and bumped my hip before walking away. "See you in Lit!" She said as she walked into the sea of bodies rushing to get to class.

For the first time in my life I never had my homework done. It felt odd.

So much for not letting my grades slip over a girl.

Ah, but she was so worth it.

- - - -


	31. Bedroom Date

_**I Don't Own SoN. I Own My Originals and Storyline**_

**- 16.1 - Bedroom Date**

**Ashley's PoV**

"Spencer, come in!" Aunt Greta greeted Spencer at the door. "The weather is awful out there, I told Aiden to cancel your date."

"Oh it's okay," I watched Spencer peek her head through the door towards the dining room. I smiled as she winked subtly. "Aiden did call but we're staying in tonight."

"Great!" My Aunt shrieked and ran to the kitchen to set up an extra plate.

I made my way towards the blonde and my eyes grew wide as she took off her coat. A low cut sweater hung sexily off her body, filling all the right curves that mattered. "Wow." I breathed and she blushed. "You look beautiful."

Spencer ducked her head shyly. "Thanks," she bit her lip and hung up her coat. Her jeans were tight. The ones she wore that day the teacher was checking her out.

"Spence!" Aiden came running in and immediately put her arm around her waist, giving me a glare. "So glad you could make it." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Well, a date is a date, right?" Spencer eyed me as they turned to go into the living room. I sighed heavily and made my way to the kitchen, where my Uncle was whipping up some dessert. Aunt Greta clanged the pots and pans around, starting dinner.

"So when will you be bringing a lovely young lady home, Ashley?" Uncle Vic smiled up at me. "We'd sure love to see you and Aiden go out on a double date and keep each other out of trouble," he walked over and nudged me, "if you know what I mean."

"Victor!" Aunt Greta gasped and swatted him across the head, making me laugh. "Don't put nonsense into the child's head!"

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm not a child," I said defensively. "Besides," I picked up the pepper shaker and looked at it, "there's only one girl out there for me."

_Out there_ as in the living room with your son.

"Aww sweetie," Aunt Greta patted my head, "left her behind in B.C.?"

I smirked but never corrected her. If I'd say she was from here, they'd hound me then and they'd hound me at dinner and Aiden would get into one of his moods so things would get intense. I sighed.

"Mrs. Dennison?" Spencer came bounding in the kitchen, a smile a mile wide. She looked at me briefly before approaching the older woman. "My parents were wondering if it was alright if I stayed the night? It's a blizzard out there and they really don't want me driving. But they'd pick me up if they needed too…"

Spencer spending the night.

A had to soak this information in.

"Oh honey," my Aunt chuckled and pulled her into a hug, "you don't need to ask!"

"Thanks." Spencer blushed and sat down at the table next to me.

"Just so you know, you won't be spending the night in Aiden's room." Aunt Greta scolded lightly. I sighed with relief and smirked at Spencer. She shook her head and giggled.

"Aww why not mom?" Aiden came in the room and placed his hands on Spencer's shoulders. "You were just saying you wouldn't mind us getting married!"

I cringed.

Spencer gagged. "I told you I didn't want to get married!" She hissed.

Aunt Greta and Uncle Vic shared a look with each other. "Well," the older man sighed, "you're still under our roof and I'm not allowing that in my house."

"I'll just take the couch." Spencer smiled lightly and clasped her hands together.

"Nonsense Dear!" Aunt Greta scoffed and stood beside me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "You can share Ashley's bed."

Aiden's face went white.

Spencer's face lit up briefly.

I was fucking jumping inside.

"What? Wait!" Aiden jumped back and scratched his neck, "Spencer can sleep with Ashley but she can't sleep with me?"

"What's wrong Aid?" I looked up at him with a devious smirk. "Afraid I'll put the moves on your girl?"

He clenched his jaw and sneered. "Mom, please? Just tonight? We can leave the door wide open the whole night."

Spencer bit her bottom lip and avoided eye contacted with Aiden's parents.

Aunt Greta looked like she was about to reconsider when Uncle Vic smacked his hand down on the counter. "I will not have that in my house," he spoke firmly to my cousin. "Spencer will be spending the night in Ashley's room and that's final."

There goes that happy dance inside me again. Can't help it. Alone time with my girlfriend.

Again, I'll repeat, eat your heart out Dennison.

"Whatever, Spencer let's go watch a movie." Aiden marched away like a broken five year old that didn't get his way.

Spencer gave me a quirky look and waved her finger at me. She leaned forward while getting up and whispered "be nice."

I shrugged and sat back. She shocked me when she whispered in my other ear. "I believe we have a bedroom date." And she was out of the kitchen.

Bedroom date.

I loved the sound of that.

I smirked and put the pepper shaker down. "Well," I stood up and sighed, "as much fun as it would be to talk about the weather or whatever, unlike Aid and Spencer, I don't have a date therefore I'm just going to do some homework." I kissed Aunt Greta on the cheek, shocked the hell out of her too, and then did the same to Uncle Vic.

They didn't even know it but they just made my night.

- - - -


	32. She's In Love With You

_**Don't Own SoN - Just OC's & Storyline**_

**- 16.2 - She's In Love With You**

**Spencer's PoV**

I sighed as I watched the subtitles on the bottom of the screen. Aiden insisted we watch this imported movie that had English subtitles. I shook my head and told him I'd rather watch an action movie or a sappy romance, but he didn't listen.

I untangled myself from his embrace, feeling slightly uncomfortable, and stretched my legs out, patting my full stomach. Dinner was a success. I shared many glances with Ashley while we shared a decent conversation between the family. For once, the words 'marriage' or 'babies' weren't involved.

I was guessing when I snapped at Aiden earlier about the married comment; his parents took that as a sign to back off.

The night wasn't going too bad. I was getting a little sleepy and if the weather cleared up by morning, I had to drag my ass to practice. I looked over at Aiden, who was so into the movie and sighed again.

"You okay?" He asked me quietly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

I nodded and smiled, resting my chin on my hand, leaning on the arm of the couch. "Getting a little tired." I admitted.

Aiden paused the movie and looked at me, caressing my leg. "We can go lay down if you want?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not allowed to sleep in your room…and if you want me to still be allowed to come over, I'm not about to break your parents rules."

"You love to break rules Spence," he grinned.

"On the ice!" I sat up and laughed a little. "Seriously though Aid, I've had two practices today, a game this evening and another practice tomorrow. I'm really just beat."

I noticed him glance at the clock. It was 10pm. "Okay, but are you sure you don't wanna snuggle for a bit? We can leave the door wide open…"

I knew what he was doing. Since he knew Ashley was in love with me, he didn't want her near me, let alone in the same bed. What was he thinking? We were fucking or something?

Ha.

I made a funny.

I was also being slightly insensitive. _I apologize._

"Aiden." I warned and stood up. "You continue to watch the movie, I know where her bedroom is."

"Wait, Spencer!" Aiden grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. I looked at him quizzically. "There's something you should know about Ash."

I took a deep breath and bit my lip. Shit. How was I supposed to react to what he was about to tell me?

Stupid Ashley for talking me into remaining to be Aiden's girlfriend.

"What is it?" I shifted off his lap and sat beside him. I acted concerned.

Aiden shut off the TV and sat back, rubbing his temples briefly. "Ashley is in love with you."

I raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smile. Yes, she really was.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You think I'm lying?"

I shrugged and stretched. "I think you can be paranoid sometimes but I also know that I'm tired and really want to sleep now."

Aiden frowned. "I just told you that Ashley was in love with you and you still want to go up there and sleep in the same bed?"

I swallowed. "Well," I sighed, "yes. Aid," I gripped his arm gently, "I'm just going to sleep, okay? Ashley is a great person and to be honest," and I was being honest, "she's never pushed me into anything or made me feel uncomfortable in any way. Why would she start now?"

Nope. She never did.

I was the one who initiated the kiss and even though she sought me out in the shower, I gave it right back. I really wasn't _lying_, I just didn't stretch it far enough to be the whole truth.

"You're okay with her being in love with you?" Aiden asked again, his voice a little quieter as his parents made their up the stairs.

"I'm just that hot." I shrugged and leaned in to kiss him softly. I pulled back and stared at him for a moment. "Goodnight boyfriend."

Way to avoid the question, Carlin.

Aiden smiled softly, squeezing my hand as I walked past him and towards the staircase. I looked back as he turned the TV back on and continued to watch the movie.

If Ashley didn't want me to break up with Aiden, then I hoped he would break up with me and quick.

- - - -

_Loving the reviews!! Thank you everyone! I'll continue to update tomorrow. :)_


	33. A Moment' Revealed

_**I No Own SoN -insert sad face-. However, I Own Alex and the Original Clan As Well As The Storyline.**_

**- 16.3 - 'A Moment' Revealed**

**Spencer's PoV**

I knocked on Ashley's closed door and waited for her to answer it. She was in a pair of ripped khakis and an old sweatshirt. "Oh baby, turn me on with your attire." I whispered huskily and chuckled. She blushed and pulled me in the bedroom, shutting the door quickly before pressing me against it.

Her lips were on mine, tongue tracing my sensitive lips, earning her a deep throaty moan. "Oh God," she murmured before diving in for the kill. I gripped at her back as the kiss deepened, her tongue whispering across mine in a light dance for dominance. I finally won and pulled her closer to me, my tongue seeking entrance in her hot cavern.

Access was granted.

I moaned quietly as her hands grabbed my ass, pulling me even closer. "Baby," I whispered into the kiss and when she pulled away I recognized the glint in her eyes. I swallowed and cupped her face, brushing my thumbs over her flushed cheeks. "Missed me?" I smirked and she giggled, pulling me off the door and onto her bed.

"I'm sorry, I was just going crazy with the thought of you two together." She blushed and leaned back on her elbows. I looked at her with my eyebrow raised. "I know I know, I asked you to do this. Doesn't mean I like it."

I sighed and nodded, leaning over her body slightly. "He told me that he knew you were in love with me. I told him I was just going to sleep."

"He tried making excuses for you to stay with him, didn't he?" Ashley stretched out on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

I bit my lip and a random thought popped in my head. "Why'd you avoid me?"

Ashley's look was shocked as her brown eyes stared at me. "Talk about out of left field." A little smirk crossed her lips and she sat back up, licking her lips. "I was scared. I felt guilty for loving you the way that I do. Spence," she swallowed and laced her fingers with mine, "I've never been in love before and that thought alone scares me. I wasn't supposed to come here and fall in love."

"See," I whispered as my free hand cupped her neck, my fingers playing with the fine hairs on the nape of her neck, "that's the beauty of falling in love. You don't look for it, Ashley," I rested my forehead against hers, "it looks for you." I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply as I felt her lips bumping my ear.

"And I'm glad you found me." She whispered. I melted. I pulled back, my skin tingling.

"Did you finish all your homework?" I asked, making my way towards her desk. I noticed in her notebook there was a bunch of lined paper but nothing to do with the math book she had splayed out. "Ash?" I pretended to scold her. "What is this?"

Ashley jumped up and tore the papers from my hand and hugged them tightly to her chest. "Not for your beautiful eyes." She visibly swallowed as I pushed her back on the bed, straddling her legs. I yanked the papers from her hands and held them above my head. "No fair, you're sitting on me and I can't reach that high! You're not allowed to use your seductive skill on me." She pouted.

"What are these?" I asked again, lowering the papers to my own chest but didn't read them.

"Music." She whispered guiltily.

"Wow," I grinned playfully and sat comfortably in her lap, wrapping my legs around her waist, "if this is math class, where do I sign up?"

Ashley smirked and carefully pried the sheets of paper out my hands and placed them on the bed next to us. "It's for music class. It's just not part of my homework." She stuck out her tongue and wrapped her arms around my neck, her eyes darting down to my lips. "You really know how to get me worked up, don't you?"

I sat back slightly and looked at her, laughing. "I didn't do anything!"

She nodded her head. "Yea huh, you're breathing."

"Okay, so let me go kill myself…" I pretended to get off her lap but she held me still.

"I'm not complaining Spencer," she whispered, her ebony eyes focusing on mine. "It's just, your lips are so full and whenever you breathe, your breasts raise a little and when you talk…" she let out a small groan. I closed my eyes at the sound and bit my lip. "Your voice drives me crazy."

"If you don't stop talking like that I'll have to pin you to this bed and have my way with you." I teased, a flicker of arousal coursing through my eyes.

"Oh really?" Ashley purred and pulled my hips closer to her, my center now pressed against her stomach.

I nodded and bent my head forward, kissing her lightly. While I had her distracted with my kisses, I grabbed the small stack of papers and pulled back, waving them in her face. "Sneak peek?"

"Spencer!" She whined and threw her head forward on my shoulder. "Fine, go ahead."

I was fascinated by her music work. She wrote lyrics to every single song that Alex had composed. "Wow." I breathed, shifting backward and gently easing myself out of her embrace. "Ashley, these are really good." I looked up at her and noticed the blush cross her features. She laughed it off and stood up, straightening her sweatshirt.

"Play me something?" I asked her, handing her the papers.

"Yea right." Ashley laughed and shook her head. "Besides, this is all Alex's work. I just wrote some lyrics."

I nodded and looked at one that stuck out, titled '**A Moment**'. "This one was composed by me," I frowned and then my eyes widened, "and written by me." Oh God. I wrote that one right after I kissed Ashley for the first time. How the fuck did Alex get her grubby hands on it?

Ashley smirked and jumped back on the bed, her chin on my shoulder. "It dropped out of your notebook at school."

Oh.

Sorry Alex.

"And you didn't think of returning it?" I peeked over my shoulder and looked at her. She shrunk back and shrugged.

"I kept it with Alex's papers. I never even messed with it! I figured that maybe if I put it there, you'd get it back without knowing it was missing," she paused with a cute frown on her face, "not like you were missing it that much anyway!"

I scowled playfully and slid onto the floor, my back resting against the bed. I smiled at the memory of writing it.

Ashley laid on her stomach across the bed, her chin back on my shoulder as her hand caressed my arms, sending fuzzy shocks through me. "Since this is _your_ music, play something for me?" She whispered in a sultry tone.

I inhaled sharply then I snorted. Right. "No, I'm not playing anything."

"Oh please Spence?" Ashley begged and sat up quickly, making her way to her closet, pulling out the black acoustic guitar. "For me?"

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "I don't play."

"Yes you do, Alex said you do." Ashley challenged.

I sighed. "Fine, I don't sing."

Ashley smirked and placed the guitar on the bed. "Yes you do, Alex told me."

Okay, not so sorry towards Alex anymore.

"Aaaash," I whined but she continued to pout. "Will you play me something?"

She bit her lip and thought about it. "Sure. After you." She grinned and handed me the guitar. I got up and sat on the bed. I didn't need the music sheet. I knew this music off by heart. She sat in her computer chair across from me, clapping her hands.

"Consider this your Christmas present," I stuck out my tongue and started tuning the guitar. She kept the instrument in excellent shape.

Alex was the musician in the family. She had way more talent than me but I didn't suck at it either. I briefly wondered what exactly Ashley saw in me. Clearly she had way more in common with my sister. I shuddered. Alex couldn't have my Ashley.

"Do you really want me too?" I asked again, placing the guitar pick between my teeth before adjusting comfortably.

"Please?" Ashley gently begged and at that moment, I knew I couldn't deny her anything.

"Okay but I'm only doing this because I love you and if you dare breathe a word to anyone, including Alex, that I'm doing this, I'll body check you and it won't be pretty." I muttered.

"Carlin, is that a threat or a promise?" Ashley quirked a grin and I immediately felt myself relax under her loving gaze. "Please just play? I won't ask again, I promise."

I nodded silently and started to pick the strings carefully on the guitar. I kept my eyes on my fingers while I played but as soon as I started to sing the words, my eyes found hers.

_It had only been a moment_

_A moment when everything changed_

_The chocolate pools I drown in_

_Love didn't seem so strange_

_She smiles and I fly_

_She laughs and I die_

_She breathes me in_

_I'm about to sin_

_For I just shared a moment_

_With my best friend_

_It had only been a second_

_When I felt her bury deep_

_Deep inside my private thoughts_

_She'd have my heart & soul to keep_

_She smiles and I fly_

_She laughs and I die_

_She breathes me in_

_I'm about to sin_

_For I just shared a moment_

_With my best friend_

_When she whispers with her lips_

_Pressed gently to mine_

_I'm no longer standing on the ground_

_I'm above cloud nine_

_She smiles_

_She laughs_

_She breathes me in_

_And I dance_

_I know I'm falling_

_So hard that I don't want it to end_

_I know I'm sinning_

_I shared a moment_

_With my best friend_

_I fell in love_

_With my best friend_

I swallowed heavily, my hands shaking uncontrollably as I placed the guitar down beside me. I had broken eye contact with her after the first line, knowing that she'd see everything my heart and soul was conveying since the first time I laid eyes on her.

"Spence?" Her whisper was so low and full of love, I couldn't help but finally look at her. She was kneeling in front me, much like the night before in my bedroom. Her fingers gently grazed my jaw as she pulled me down to the floor with her. "That was absolutely beautiful." She whispered, her eyes still staring intently into my own. I blushed but never looked at me. "You say Alex is the talented one, she must be pretty damn good cause that was incredible."

"Stop." I blushed and looked away, biting my lip.

"Hey," she whispered and stroked my hair, "are you sure you want a career in hockey?" She cracked a grin.

I shook my head and chuckled. Stretching my legs out on her lap, I leaned my head back on the mattress. "I can't believe I just played that for you."

Ashley returned a smug smile and started to run her hands up and down my legs lightly stroking.

The door opened and our heads turned to see Aiden standing there, looking at our heads peeking over the bed.

"Don't you knock?" Ashley asked, a little annoyed.

I noticed Aiden looking at my legs draped over his cousin's legs. I smiled slightly but remained where I was. Moving suddenly may make it look like I was guilty. "I thought you were tired?" He asked me, looking confused.

"I am. Ashley just wanted me to listen to her music for class." That was when I decided to move. I stood up and stuffed my hands in the back pockets of my jeans.

Aiden eyed me, he eyed Ashley, and then he eyed the paper and guitar on the floor. He broke out into a smile. "That's why I love you, you're so thoughtful." He grabbed me gently and pulled me in for a hug. It was rather possessive and a little aggressive, to say the least.

If I didn't wrap my own arms around the guy, he'd know and she'd be ruined. So I did. I hugged Aiden back and tucked my head under his chin, smiling as he looked at me.

I could feel Ashley's eyes burning into my back. I could feel her jealousy oozing into the atmosphere.

It was her fault. Really. I wanted to break up with him but I loved her so much that I didn't want to see her suffer bad marks and a disowned family. I did what I thought was right at the time.

Being in that room with the girl I was in love with, and the guy I truly deeply cared for, seemed okay that night.

I thought I could handle both.

Little did I know that when things began to unravel, I was running out of lies to grasp, people to grasp, love to grasp.

Time was just too fast for me.

For any of us.

- - - -

_'A Moment' was written by me as well._


	34. Dirty Little Secrets

_**I Don't Own SoN - I Own The Original Characters & Storyline**_

**RATED HARD**** 'R'**

**- 16.4 - Dirty Little Secrets**

**Ashley's PoV**

I stared at the ceiling; the only light in my room was from the snow clouds outside my window. I watched as the bare tree branches danced in their shadows above me. Closing my eyes, I focused on her breathing.

Spencer fell asleep 15 minutes prior and I was having a hard time trying to calm every inch of my body down. Her fingers were splayed across my abdomen, sneaky things snuck under my t-shirt. Her whispers of declaring her love repeated over and over in my head before she fell asleep.

I sighed quietly and rubbed my eyes, wishing I were as tired as Spencer was. Then again she had to be before sunrise to get to practice. I'd go with her, of course. I didn't want her driving by herself in snowy icy weather. Yes, that was my excuse. Deal.

Spencer told me she hated being stuck between Aiden and I. I knew I couldn't just allow her to be in the middle of things. I told her before we crawled under the sheets that she could break it off with Aiden.

I'd just be her dirty little secret, she'd be mine, until Graduation. It was only the end of November, all we had to do was wait until June.

Right?

Wrong. Spencer hated that idea as well. Things were so complicated I didn't know which way was up and which way was down. I had to go and fall for the girl who had a boyfriend already.

You could say it was typical of me to take girls home who weren't exactly single.

Poor Beth…if she felt anything towards me like the way I felt for Spencer, I really trashed her heart when I told her I couldn't be with her anymore. Haven't spoken to her since I moved. She even found out about my cheating and still wanted to 'make it work'.

Shaking my head, I glanced over at the sleeping beauty beside me. I could tell she wasn't fully asleep by the way she breathed. It was exactly deep enough but she was getting there.

We were at a fork in our relationship already. I didn't like that at all.

We agreed to keep things the way they were for the time being until we could 'find the right time'. I knew there was no 'right time' to break up with a person. Spencer insisted that she keep quiet so that I could graduate and make my parents proud. Did I mention how in love with her I am?

She really wanted to see me happy and if hiding us would do that, she'd do it. I could tell that she was still a little uncomfortable. Her blue eyes danced with uncertainty when she spoke about it. But she insisted and gave me her 'resolved' look, I dropped it.

For the time being.

I didn't want to be the cause in Spencer's uncomfortable position. I knew I laid it on thick back in the library when I told her she couldn't break up with Aiden. She was showing me that she really only wanted to be with me. That she was no longer confused in all the fucked up webs we've woven.

Spencer Carlin really wanted to be with me.

Just me.

"Ash?" Her scratchy voice whispered and I inhaled sharply as her fingers began to stroke my stomach.

I turned my head and found myself staring into wide blue eyes. "I thought you were sleeping."

Spencer chuckled softly and shook her head. "Who can sleep with your brain volume turned on so high?"

I smirked and playfully smacked her hip. "Sorry, my brain didn't mean to wake you up."

She shook her head again, in that adorable sleepy way. "I was drifting, but I wasn't asleep yet."

Told you.

"You should try and fall back into your drifting land." I grinned and turned on my side, facing her. I moved some hair out of her eyes and dragged my fingers over her cheeks and lips. "You're beautiful when you sleep."

"Ash," Spencer whined and giggled, "stop." She propped herself up on one elbow and quirked an eyebrow. "Care to tell me what's going on inside that head of yours?"

I sighed and looked past her body and back out the window. "Aiden."

"Ew much?" Spencer laughed as I tackled her on her back. "That's a little incestuous, don't you think?" She breathed between laughter.

"Those pervy thoughts in my head are strictly you." I said in a matter of fact tone. I leaned over her, straddling her waist. My hands held hers above her head and I could feel the tension shift in the air again. She closed her eyes momentarily and when she opened them, I could see how dark they went. All thoughts of him were out of the room at that point. Just me and her and my perverted thought of being inside Spencer, making her scream my name, sweaty and slicked skin against my own. "Kind of like the one I'm having now," I whispered, pressing my lips to her neck, scooting myself down so I could lie on top of her, "you writhing so hard beneath me."

Spencer groaned and parted her legs slightly, allowing mine to fill the empty space. "Ashley," she whispered, tangling her hands in my hair as she kissed me hard. Her tongue demanded entrance and I wasn't about to deny her entry. I groaned as her tongue explored my mouth feverishly before she pulled back, nipping at my bottom lip with her tongue, and then soothing it with her own. Pulling back, her eyes searched mine as she fingers tickled down the thin material of my shirt. "What other thoughts are you having?" She asked hoarsely.

I licked my lips and grinned in that sultry way she loved so much. "I think it'd be too hot for you to handle right now."

With one bump of her hip, she had me on my back with my own hands above my head. Damn she learned fast. "You think so?" Her long hair curtained our faces. Together, our breathing was growing heavier. I smiled and nodded. Her own leg found itself between mine before she rocked her hips slowly, but purposely against my own.

"Fuck," I sighed, my eyes sliding closed. My hips had a life of their own as they met hers in an erotic slow dance. Spencer's lips started scattering kisses along my neck, one hand making its way down my side before squeezing my hip. "You're supposed to be," I moaned as she bit down on my pulse point, "writhing beneath me."

"Shut up and kiss me." Spencer growled before she dived back into my mouth, deliciously invading the warmth. My hands squeezed her ass, pushing her deeper into me. Ripping her lips away from mine, she rested her forehead against mine, our hips slowing down with the mood.

I was so wet, you had no idea.

Her lips hovered over mine, her eyes still holding my own prisoner. I was so lost in her gaze that I never even noticed her hand was inching up my shirt. I gasped as a warm hand cupped my naked breast and she groaned at the feel of it. I swallowed as she stroked it gently, before kissing me once again. My nipple instantly hardened and Spencer's moan rumbled through her mouth and right down to my heated core.

The moment was so intense. She started to kiss me deep, but slow. Her tongue took its time to explore me and then her mouth started to move along my jaw and down my neck. "Can I just feel you?" She whispered deeply.

I nodded and allowed my body to relax. I shivered as her lips moved so gracefully against my skin, her hands started to move the hem of my shirt up. I knew I was breathing heavily. I closed my eyes and focused on my girlfriend's lip as they skip my whole torso area and started to kiss my stomach. Her tongue tracing the muscles in a poetic way that made me fall so deep. I felt more of my skin be exposed as her lips made their way up my ribcage, making me hiss with pleasure when she bit down to nip every so often. The coolness of the air hit my bare chest when she bunched my shirt around my neck, her tongue driving me wild as patterns were made above my breasts. Her lips hovered over my nipple before she lowered them and sucked softly. It was too much. I couldn't handle it. The sensations that were flowing through my body, awakening every nerve cell, was about to turn this situation into one hot sex-fest. And as much as I wanted too, I wanted it be more special this time around. I briefly got lost in her ministrations as she switched breasts. "Spence…" the word barely escaped my lips.

I whispered her name and she came back up to me, her nose touching mine. Her breaths were just as shallow as mine were. "You okay?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"More than," I swallowed and wrapped both my legs around her waist, causing her body to collapse on mine. We both shivered at the feel of our heated centres colliding through the thin material, "if you don't stop making me feel the way you do, I don't think I could stop us from going any further."

Spencer tilted her head to the side. "What if I don't want to stop?" A small cute frown formed on her face and I couldn't help but giggle throatily.

"You have to be up in 5 hours for practice," I flipped us back around so that she was beneath me and swiftly cupped her between her legs.

"Christ!" She hissed as her eyes widened.

"I can't be that person who keeps you up while you need the rest, Spencer." I husked, moving my fingers over the thin material, feeling her bundle of nerves with the tips of my fingers.

"A…Ash…" Spencer whimpered as I applied more pressure.

"Coach would be pissed if their best player couldn't exactly function properly." I breathed in her ear, moving my fingers in a slow circle outside her pants. I could feel the intense heat seep through the material and on my fingers. She was so wet.

Spencer tossed her head back as her hips started to respond to my touches. Her bottom lip was tucked in her mouth as she panted quietly. Oh God I was completely turned on by how affected she was by my touches. If I pulled back now, I'd be a cunt tease.

"Spence?" I could barely talk I was overwhelmed by the nails digging into my sides and having her push towards me, causing my wrist to bump my own clit. "Shit," I muttered. She looked at me, her eyes full of want and need, "I…"

Screw it. I slid my hand inside her pants and continued to rub her clit with my fingers. Spencer let out a loud gasp and I quickly covered her lips with my own, keeping her as quiet as possible. My fingers teased her opening, gasping at the pool of liquid that found my probing fingers. I slid through her wet folds before moving upwards again, finding her clit. My wet fingers made the perfect friction against her. I started to thrust my own hips into her. She was grinding in the most delicious fashion, her hands grasping my hips, urging our movements. Fuck, she was already falling over the edge and I wasn't even inside her.

"Fuck baby I'm-" Spencer threw her head back as I felt the hard muscle between my fingertips twitch and her body flew off the bed. Her head shot up from the pillow and I felt her teeth sink into my shoulder, muffling her long drawn out moan.

Holy mother...

I groaned deeply and felt my own body lose control over the fact that I gave my girlfriend a pleasurable clitoral orgasm. I could feel the place where she marked me, pulsate. My sweaty forehead pressed against hers as my body convulsed. It wasn't a huge orgasm but it was an amazing one nonetheless. Her heavy breaths puffed against my own mouth. I licked my dry lips and dared to move my fingers against her again.

"No!" Spencer gasped and grabbed my wrist, which was halfway down her pants. "I want to be able to say your name next time." She groaned when I pulled my hand away.

I understood. Things were getting back to being frustrating. Yes, sexually frustrating. I wanted her more than anyone I've ever wanted before. I wasn't about to push her though. No way! Plus, not to be cocky, but I knew she wanted me too. She needed me just as much as I needed her.

"You, Davies," she breathed in my ear, "are so fucking bad."

I whimpered. Her lips were back against my neck, kissing and nipping. "If this is punishment-" I hissed as she bit roughly down on my earlobe.

"Shush." Spencer murmured and pulled back, pulling me against her. We laid like that for a good five minutes. "You feel amazing." She whispered.

"So do you." I calmed my hormonal body down and tucked my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes. "I love you Spence."

"Mmm." I could tell she was sleepy. She kissed my head and snuggled me deeper into her before letting out a satisfied smile. "I love you too, Ashley."

I kept my eyes open a little while longer. The red lights from my alarm clock blinked back at me. **12:32am**.

Spencer was going to be tired and cranky. She had to be at the arena in five hours. I'd take the blame gladly.

The deepness of her breathing made me aware that she was now fast asleep. I smiled as her grip tightened on me, preventing me from moving. I sighed like she did earlier and closed my eyes.

Sleep took over in a matter of seconds with a content smile gracing both our faces.

If every night could be like that for the rest of my life, I wouldn't care what the world threw at us during the day, as long as I was with Spencer when it was all said and done.

I couldn't survive properly without her.

I'd find that out sooner then I would've liked.

Sometimes you just have to take with the world hands you, regardless of what your perfect night should be like.

- - - -


	35. Musically Challenged

**_I Do Not Own SoN - Just The Original Characters & Storylines._**

**- 17 - Musically Challenged**

**Ashley's PoV**

I opened the door and walked out into my bedroom. Kyla sighed a 'finally' and shot up from my bed.

"I don't understand why you spend so much time getting ready Ash, we're just heading to Johnny's to grab some lunch." She looked at the clock on my bedside table.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure I looked good." I muttered. "I'm a girl, I have a right."

She snorted. "You just want to look good for Spencer."

I shook my head. Her non-stop Spencer comments were coming a mile a minute the past week. She knew how I felt and she used that to her advantage to get under my skin. That was the reason why I was thankful that I never had any siblings – especially ones like Kyla.

"Is Alex going?" I changed the subject and put on my favourite bracelet. Spencer bought it for me last week after we made up. Yes, it was a week since her and I had gotten back on the right track. A week since I've felt Spencer shiver from my touches or moan from my kisses. Out of that week, I've only seen her one time outside of school and it was because she was heading out with Aiden to his game. Other than that, she was busy with school or hockey. I didn't mind though, she'd call me every morning to leave a voicemail for when I woke up or I'd call her right before she'd head to bed.

Kyla nodded. "Yea, she's meeting us there with her friend Sammy."

I nodded and grabbed my coat, ushering her out the door. I saw Spencer in Aiden's room, straddling his chair while he threw on a t-shirt. I rolled my eyes as she smiled at him while he playfully flexed. Finally her eyes caught mine. She grinned and scratched behind her ear. Our secret 'I love you' signal. I repeated it and stood in the doorway. "You two lovebirds ready? Kyla's getting antsy and she thinks she's starving to death. Even though I fed her waffles earlier after her cheer practice."

It seemed that ever since Aiden knew how I felt towards Spencer, Kyla was spending more and more time with me. I found it rather odd, seeing as she was the blonde's best friend. I guess that opened up Aiden's window to spend time with his girlfriend.

_My_ girlfriend.

"I am starving to death!" Kyla pouted and looked at her best friend.

Spencer laughed and swung her leg over the chair, standing up. Flexible much? I grinned and leaned against the doorframe. "So Spence, are we going to work on the career project this weekend?"

No. That wasn't code. Spencer and I were assigned to be partners in a school project. Call it luck that she pulled my name out of the cap Mr. Handstead had with everyone's names. She was basically going to be my 'spouse' for the remainder of the semester. We had to keep up a weekly budget with the careers that were chosen for us. Kind of like the game of Life. We each had a salary; we had a house payment picked out and all that grown up shit.

At first, Mr. Handstead figured we'd be uncomfortable with being a 'same-sex' couple, he tried to get us to trade. There were a few guys that were willing to have Spencer as their 'wife'. Yea. Right. You think I was giving up that perfect time consuming opportunity?

Please.

Spencer shook her head and said if she could see herself being 'married' to anyone in the class, it'd be me.

I was very happy.

So my question was being honest.

"Yes, I have a game tonight with Rebels but you could always come over afterwards?" Spencer smiled, standing cutely in front of me.

"I'm so there watching you play!" I grinned and she smiled in thanks. That would be her second game with the Rebels. Playing for two teams was really tiring her out, but she enjoyed the work out. I knew it kept her mind off things that were really going on.

"Me too." Aiden butted in and kissed Spencer on the cheek before lacing his fingers with hers. "So what's the project?"

"We were given partners in class and have to stick to a budget and each day, we're given tasks to do or something could happen and we'd work through it like a married couple." Kyla nodded, smiling.

"So…" Aiden looked between Spencer and I.

Spencer chuckled and grabbed my hand with her free one and pulled me close. "Yes, I'm _married_ to Ashley, who woulda thunk it?" She shook her head, still chuckling. I chuckled with her.

"I'm beginning to think you'd rather marry the wrong cousin." Aiden raised an eyebrow. Of course it was just teasing, but that one comment made the air in the room awkward, to say the least.

"Okay, we should get going before we keep Alex and Sammy waiting." Spencer distanced herself between Aiden and I and grabbed Kyla's hand instead, heading downstairs.

I followed close behind and Aiden was on my tail. "Stop checking her out." He whispered in my ear as we made our way downstairs.

I whipped around and frowned at him. "Would you stop that? I wasn't checking her out." You know, I really wasn't that time. Weird, eh? I was thinking about what our late night project as 'husband and wife' would turn out to be like.

I've barely kissed Spencer in the past week. I was aching for her and I wanted her. Just to feel her beneath me while we kissed and kissed and kissed…

You get the point.

Upon arriving at the diner, Alex was already there in a booth. "Jesus Christ on crutches, took you long enough? What happened, did Kyla drown in the shower again after practice?" She quirked a grin as Kyla swatted her.

"Ashley was! She took forever to get ready." Kyla slid in the booth next to Alex as I slid in next to Spencer, leaving her between me and Aiden.

"Oh whatever!" I gasped. "I was ready before prissy boy here." I pointed to my cousin.

"I needed to look good for the ladies," Aiden winked.

Gross.

Arrogant.

Ass.

Prick.

Shall I continue?

"How'd guitar lessons go?" Spencer asked her sister. Alex was 'teaching' Sammy how to play guitar.

Alex blushed slightly. "Uh, good."

Supposedly.

Sammy, who was the quietest person I've ever met, blushed as well. She was always getting asked out, from what I heard. Beautiful girl, she was. I quirked an eyebrow at the younger Carlin, who looked away quickly. Huh. Practice? Riiight.

"You're not buying that, are you?" I whispered in Spencer's ear.

She smirked and shook her head but remained silent.

"Oh hey, Ash!" Aiden slapped the table and grinned at me. All of us girls looked at him, slightly shocked by his sudden outburst. "I was going to talk to you about something."

I peered over at him and raised an eyebrow. Spencer mimicked me.

"Well there's this chick on the hockey team at school," he began and I breathed in deeply, getting prepared for what he was about to say next, "she's cute, funny, cute, and gay. She's also single and we were talking, I mentioned you. She wants to get to know you more, so I figured we could all go on a date?"

I swallowed thickly.

Spencer shook her head with an eye roll.

And my lovely Alex spit the coke out of her mouth before covering it with a fit of giggles, wiping it. Yes, only she knew that Spencer and I were a couple. And only she found the situation remotely funny.

"Well," I shook my head, "I'm not really looking-"

"It's just one date, Ash." Kyla snorted with a smile.

"You'll be with Spence and I," Aiden pulled her closer to him. "What do you think babe? Sounds like fun, right?"

Spencer cleared her throat, her blue eyes focused on me as she sucked on her bottom lip. "It's really up to Ashley. I wouldn't pressure her into it though."

I grinned and mouthed a 'thank you'.

"Oh come on Ashley, you've been here for nearly three months and that's so unlike you to be going on without a girl, like that." Aiden laughed. "Whatever happened to your late night one night stands? Left that Ashley back home?"

My eyes widened in shock. Oh my God. I couldn't believe he just said that at a table full of people.

Spencer's eyes looked at me with a slight frown. "One night stands?"

"Even if you two don't hit it off, you could just give her a good time in the sack and call it a night, yea?" Aiden snickered.

"Fuck Aiden, is that all you ever think about?" Spencer turned around and elbowed him. "Not everything has to be about sex."

"Clearly." He coughed and rubbed his side. "Damnit Spencer, I know you like to be a little rough sometimes but let's try to keep it in the bedroom?"

"Put some fucking ice on it." Spencer said angrily and shoved him out of the booth, making her way to the bathroom.

"Nice one fuck up." I spat and followed Spencer. Once inside, I noticed she was leaning against the wall, picking at her shirt sleeve.

"Did you really sleep with that many people?" She looked up at me, unshed tears forming in her eyes. "And please be honest."

I swallowed and stepped forward, grabbing her hands with mine and pulled in her for a hug. "I," I sighed and pulled back, "none of them mattered. But yes, I wasn't exactly commitment material."

"Oh." Her mouth formed the perfect 'o' and I felt my heart fall. Clearly she was hoping Aiden was lying. "I'm not… one of them, am I?"

I stepped back in shock. "No Spencer!" I said in a hushed voice. "I've never ever felt like this before. Never. I am so completely in love with you." I noticed a blush creeping on her face and internally sighed with relief. "Baby," I cupped her face and brushed my lips over her forehead, "you're the only one that ever matters to me. I'm yours."

Spencer blinked, a few tears finally falling from her eyes. "I'm yours."

I smiled and sighed against the soft skin of her cheek. "We should get back out there."

I didn't want too. I so didn't want too.

"Yeah, can you just give me a second?" Spencer stepped back slightly and kissed me. "I'm blotchy and I want to compose myself."

I nodded, understanding. "I'll be out there, waiting." I squeezed her hand and walked out.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked, still glaring at Aiden. "Fucker doesn't know when to shut the fuck up." She muttered.

"Alexis!" Kyla's eyes went wide. I couldn't help but smirk a little at the young Carlin's outburst.

"Just shut up." Aiden shook his head, looking at the grey eyed girl.

"You shut up!" Sammy spoke up. I whipped my head around to look at her. Okay, she was defending Alex.

Whatever. There were no fucking guitar lessons. Baby Carlin has been holding out on me!

"Guys!" Spencer smacked the table and looked at us all, frowning. "Let's just eat. I'm hungry."

"Finally someone agrees with me!" Kyla sighed and grabbed a menu.

"So, what do you say Ashley?" Aiden looked at me.

I shot him a dirty look. So did Spencer. He upset his girlfriend not even five minutes before that and he was still trying to set me up?

"I don't want to go out with anyone." I took my seat beside Spencer and looked at the menu in front of me.

"Just one time, Ashley? Please?" Aiden looked at me. His eyes shifted to Spencer then back at me. "Prove that you're actually looking around for girls that aren't actually taken."

Kyla snorted.

I kicked her shin and she yelped. Spencer looked at me confused.

So he was pulling a guilt trip on me? Fine.

"As long as Spencer's going to be there with you, then sure, why not." I gave him a smug smile.

Spencer eyed me suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Great, tonight we'll make it work." The only male smiled and winked over at Kyla.

Weird, I know. Those two were conspiring. I knew they were up to something.

"Aiden, not tonight!" Spencer sighed. "I have to get this project set up with Ashley."

"Do it tomorrow?" Kyla spoke up.

"Game and practice." Spencer deadpanned.

"So we'll make it an early night." Aiden wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulders, pulling her into his side.

I glanced at Alex, who glanced at me, wincing. "It's okay Spencer," I sighed and smiled at her, she smiled back, melting my heart. "It just means I should spend the night tonight so we can at least set up the points and budget. Once the date is done, I'll just come home with you."

Spencer's eyes lit up and she pried herself away from Aiden's grip. "Perfect plan!"

I thought so too.

"Oh and hey, after you guys are done doing your homework, maybe we can watch a movie?" Alex grinned.

"Wait, I thought maybe you and I could spend a little alone time together." Aiden sighed, making a fist on the table. "For fuck sakes Spencer, when am I ever going to have you alone?"

"Aiden, chill out." Alex hissed. "We're in public. Don't start a scene."

"You know what Alex, I've had enough of your little girl attitude. Just stay out of this. Since when did you start jumping to your sister's defence? Did she pay you or something?" Aiden stood up, glaring down at the young Carlin.

I shot up from my seat so fast and grabbed him by the collar. Spencer's hand on me stopped my next movement – shoving him. "Aiden," she sighed and pushed me back a bit, "can we talk?" She gave me one last glance and then was at the other end of the diner.

"I can't believe that prick." I muttered and looked at Alex, who was fuming mad. Her eyes were trained on Aiden like she was ready to attack. "Are you okay? He can be quite the ass."

"Maybe if you'd stop making the moves on his girlfriend." Kyla shook her head and looked at me. "Really Ash, Aiden is threatened by you and it's not fair to him."

"What am I supposed to do? Back off Spencer and quit being her friend? I'm not making any moves on her!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Back off for a little bit. Let them have tonight alone and just, start the project and then join her Monday morning to finish it. That's what Dale and I are doing." Kyla whispered.

I rolled my head to the side and felt it crack. I was starting to get a migraine. "Why don't you butt out of their business." I muttered back.

"What did you say?" Kyla asked.

"Hey!" Alex slammed her hand on the table. "Jesus Christ, you two are fighting like 10 year olds. Spencer and Aiden can get through whatever they're going through on their own. They don't need the influence from either of you," she took a breath, "if Ashley has feelings for Spencer, then that's her business," she looked at Kyla, "not yours or mine."

I looked down guiltily. Alex was putting herself in the middle for the sake of the secret relationship between her sister and me.

I tried to focus on the conversation Spencer was having with Aiden. I couldn't really hear anything, but I could tell she was giving him shit. I heard 'Alex' and 'apologize' and 'ass'. "So Sammy," I looked at the quiet girl huddled in the booth. "How long have you been _playing_ guitar?" I changed the topic quickly.

Alex noticed the metaphor lying in my question. She made a face that told me to stop but I couldn't. She'd forgive me.

"Oh," Sammy squeaked and sat up, "uh, actually I just started."

"Insert guitar lessons." Alex clenched her jaw and stared at me. She was pretty sexy when she was getting worked up. No worries, I never went there.

"What about you?" Sammy asked, straightening her shirt. She looked at Spencer than back at me. "How long have you been _playing_ guitar?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, since I was little," Alex quirked an eyebrow at me and I smirked, "but I have this new guitar that I've started _playing_ a few weeks ago. The strings on that baby, wow. She tunes beautifully."

Alex chuckled and I winked.

"I'm totally missing something, aren't I?" Kyla sighed, leaning her forehead on her hand. "You always have these inside jokes!"

"Do you play guitar, Ky?" I asked, smiling innocently.

"No." The brunette frowned. "I'm musically challenged."

Sammy and Alex both burst into laughter, trying to keep it inside. Kyla shot them a confused look and then looked at me. "Seriously, what the hell am I missing?"

Someone cleared their throat and all of us looked up to see Aiden standing in front of the table, hands clasped in front of him with a sheepish look on his face. "Alex, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I wish I had a good excuse, but I don't." He then looked at me, "Ashley, I'm sorry I made the crack about your one night stands, which was rude of me, I'm just excited about you meeting this girl, I think you two would hit off."

Spencer had her arm looped through his as he made his apologies, her eyes focused on him. I sighed, "it's okay. Things are intense, I get it," I looked back up at Spencer, who was now looking at me, "but the date does sound fun."

"You're not forgiven with me." Alex said bitterly, looking at him square in the eye. Spencer raised an 'oh shit' eyebrow and I held back a chuckle. "But because you are Spencer's ass of a boyfriend, I'll tolerate you." She looked back down at her menu. "Can we please eat now?"

"Seriously." Spencer sighed and scooted beside me. I grinned as her hand squeezed my thigh briefly.

"I really am sorry Alex." Aiden frowned.

"Whatever." The young Carlin proceeded to carry on a conversation with Sammy.

"So what time tonight?" I asked, looking at my cousin. "And what are we doing?"

"Arcade and dinner?" Spencer suggested. That was my thoughtful girl, making it public so PDA would be at a minimum.

"No movies?" Aiden asked, surely he was disappointed. No hand holding time for him in a darkened theatre. I remembered the emails he would send me, about how they'd sit in the back and make out. I thought it was pretty awesome myself at first, because I didn't know who exactly Spencer was. But at that moment it made me sick to know that he had his hands all over her at one point. And I was actually cheering him on in my responsive emails. If only I would've known how my heart would react the moment I laid eyes on the blonde.

"You couldn't have a conversation if you're sitting in the dark watching a movie, now could you?" Spencer grinned innocently at her boyfriend. "I mean, if Ashley and this… girl… want to hit it off, shouldn't they at least have time to talk?"

I watched Aiden frowned before smiling. "You're so smart."

I'd say so.

I'll have to remind just how much I love her later.

"So it's settled then. We have a date tonight!" Aiden rubbed his hands together.

I took a sideways glance at Spencer and smiled to myself. She was risking a lot with the secret we had going. She was really willing to make us work no matter what the circumstances were. Hence the fact that she didn't put up much of a fight when I was about to go on a blind date.

Spencer would definitely be thanked later when we were alone.

Alone.

- - - -


	36. Backseat Warmers

**_I Do Not Own Anything SoN - Just The Originals & Storyline._**

**Rated HARD PG-13 (Nothing explicit)**

**- 18.1 - Backseat Warmers**

**Spencer's PoV**

"Spencer, we can't!" Ashley moaned softly as my lips tackled the sensitive spot behind her ear. Our hot breaths were fogging up my CRV windows.

It was after my game with the Rebels. We won of course and I was so full of energy. The moment I saw Ashley in her tight jeans and tight sweater, I knew exactly where I wanted to focus my pent up energy.

Yeah, you guessed it.

Ashley.

We were in the farthest parking lot from the arcade. I was able to convince Aiden to pick up Ashley's blind date since the girl's car was getting fixed. Explaining that his cousin might feel uncomfortable picking up a stranger she didn't want to go out with it in the beginning. He fell for it and offered to pick the bitch, I meant the girl, up. We were going to meet up at the arcade.

Which brought us to the backseat of my vehicle, lights were off but I left the car running so the heat would be on. It was freezing outside, -30 Celsius weather.

I pressed my body into hers, unzipping her coat, fumbling with the zipper at the bottom.

"Anyone could catch us." Ashley whispered quietly.

"No," I kissed her deeply before pulling back, "they won't." I breathed and covered my lips with hers once again. She sighed contently and I finally freed the zipper, immediately sliding my cool hand under her sweater, mapping out the warmth of her skin. I cupped her hip, sinking my thumb briefly into the waistband of her jeans, stroking her hipbone.

Ashley let out a needy moan, her lips moving to my ear, "Spencer," she breathed heavily, "I want you so fucking bad."

"Oh God." I whispered and slid my hand up to cup her breast that was covered by a laced bra. I squeezed it gently while moving to kiss her deeply again. "We don't have enough time." I said in ragged breaths and pulled back, looking at her heaving chest.

Ashley whimpered and tucked loose hair behind my ears. "This groping teenage shit is really starting to frustrate me," she admitted and I couldn't agree more, "I'm not going to pressure you into anything though, I know you don't like that."

I repositioned myself and straddling her lithe hips, my hand moving from her breast down her ribcage, causing her to tremble slightly. "You could never pressure me," I leaned forward and kissed her softly, "we really need to have a night, just you and me… no interruptions."

Ashley grinned and nodded. "Your place? I'm sure Alex won't bother us."

I nodded, "true," I got a devilish look on my face and watched Ashley squirm excitedly beneath me, "but I was hoping we could maybe, get a hotel room?"

Ashley's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she sat up, adjusting me in her lap. "Really?!"

I bit my lip and cupped her face gently. "City Rebels are going out of town next weekend for a small tournament and I was hoping maybe you'd join me?"

"Could I?" Her voice was traced with excitement. "I mean, wouldn't the Coaches mind?"

"It's not a school trip Ash," I breathed and ran my fingers through her wavy hair. Damn she was sexy. "I'm taking my own vehicle even and we're assigned our own rooms. Well, we're supposed to be sharing if we wanted the team fund to pay for it, but I'll pay an extra few bucks to have you with me," I bent my head blushing slightly, "I mean, if you want."

"Carlin!" Ashley laughed and licked her lips. "Yes, yes I want to go with you." She swallowed. "What about Aiden?"

"What about him?" I raised my eyebrow. "He's never gone out of his way to come to an out of town game, why start now?"

"Oh I don't know Spence, maybe now that he knows I'm in love with you…"

Good point.

I shrugged. "He's usually got his own game on the weekends anyway," I smiled again and ran my thumbs over her lips, "stop worrying, I'm not going to let anyone interrupt our weekend."

She smiled widely and cupped the back of my neck, playing with the wisps of hair that hung loosely from it being up in a clip. "What day is it now?"

"Saturday." I chuckled when she formed a pout.

"You mean I have to wait a whole week to have you alone?!" Ashley whined and rested her forehead against my neck.

"Well," I pushed her back slightly so I could look into her eyes, "we leave Friday and come back Sunday."

"A whole weekend?!" Ashley shrieked and laughed, bouncing would've been more affective if I wasn't sitting on her lap.

"Come here." I whispered and drew her bottom lip into my mouth, sucking softly. She groaned and pulled my body tightly against hers as she took dominance and slowly teased my tongue its way into her own mouth. I hissed with pleasure as her teeth bit into the muscle before sucking it gently. Her fingers were inside my coat, caressing my sides over my shirt. I could feel the flexing of her fingers as she tried to get me closer.

She managed to push me up against the door and pulled away briefly before scattering wet hot kisses down my neck, biting and nipping gently. My eyes were closed tight as she started to suck softly at my pulse point. I could no longer hold the moan that was trapped in my throat.

"I need to feel you again, Spencer." She whispered hotly against my neck, her hand moving to the armrest so she could hold herself up, looking at me with her darkened desired eyes. "I need to really just," her eyes roamed down my body and I couldn't help but bite my lip, inwardly groaning at the predator look in her eyes, "feel every inch of you."

I licked my dry lips, trying to get my heavy breathing in check. "Me too." I finally whispered hoarsely.

A loud knock on the window caused us both to shriek and jump back. I rubbed my hand over the foggy window and rolled my eyes at the person staring back at me. "You, of all people, shouldn't have the worst timing!" I yelled through the closed window.

Alex gave us a toothy grin and motioned with her hand to roll down the window. "Aiden and the chick just pulled up. I thought this was your vehicle and when I noticed it all foggy I knew I couldn't have been mistaken," she quirked an eyebrow, "anyway, just wanted to give you a heads up. It'd be bad if Aiden spotted you two here in a compromising position."

"There is no compromising position." Ashley grumbled and quickly zipped up her coat. Her eyes widened slightly as I stretched my neck to look back at my sister. "Oh shit Spencer!"

"What?!" I yelped as I looked back at the brunette.

"Nice hickey." Alex said calmly, leaning against the door. "Aiden's gonna looove that one."

"What?!" I yelped again and moved forward to check out the dark spot visible on my neck through the review mirror. "Oh my God Ashley!"

"What? Jesus, it's not like you were pushing me away Spence." Ashley growled and I couldn't help but grin. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Yes? What's so funny?"

I shook my head and looked over her sweater. "You have to switch me tops now."

"I, what now?" She quirked an eyebrow. "Spencer, it's fucking freezing out there, I'm not taking my shirt off!"

"I'm sure you weren't complaining a few minutes ago." Alex chirped and backed away as we both gave her a dirty glare. "Hey whatever you two do is none of my business but if you don't want to get caught I suggest you think of something quick before Aiden starts to spaz out again, Spence." She stuck her tongue out and started to walk away.

I grumbled and rolled the window up. "Seriously Ash, what are we going to do?" I turned to look at her and she was already sitting with her sweater off, sitting there with just a bra on, shivering slightly. "Really Davies, you know how bad I want you but we must really get going now…" I focused on her smooth bronze skin which erupted in goosebumps.

"You wish Carlin," she chattered slightly and waved her black sweater in my face, "take this and put in on. I'm freezing here!"

Her black sweater had a higher neckline which would definitely cover her beautiful artwork on my skin. I quickly stripped my top and threw it to her while tugging the material over my head. It was warm from her skin and it felt good against my own. I was smelling like Ashley now and it was wonderful.

Ashley smirked at me and pulled me in for a kiss. "Aiden's gonna wonder why I'm wearing your shirt now."

"Girls switch clothes all the time," I shrugged and gave her a quick Eskimo kiss. "You look gorgeous in it though," I grinned. "Before they start looking for us, we better go."

She nodded and opened the door. "If I don't like this chick, I have permission to blowing her off right?"

"Even if you like her, you're still not dating her." I said firmly, lacing my fingers with hers briefly as we made our way to the building.

"I only want you, Spencer." Ashley squeezed my hand and let it go quickly as we came in view with Aiden and the… girl.

It was going to be a long freakin' night.

- - - -

_Thank you for the awesome reviews! :) They make my day._


	37. Just Maybe

_**Nope, I Do Not Own SoN - Just The Original Characters & Storyline**_

**- 18.2 - Just Maybe**

**Ashley's PoV**

We stepped into the lobby of the arcade and smiled at Aiden and the short brunette beside him. Yes, I checked her out but not in the way where I thought she was gorgeous and I wanted to jump her bones. But she wasn't bad looking for a blind date.

"You must be Ashley." She stepped forward and handed me a rose and shook my hand. "Finally nice to meet you, Aiden talks about you a lot at school."

I watched Spencer glare at him for a few seconds before smiling politely at the other girl. "So you play for the Mustangs?"

The girl, who still remained nameless at that point, smiled and looked at Spencer. I mean she really looked at Spencer. Checked her out and all. In that, 'I'd take you home and fuck the living daylights out of you' kind of way.

What? I know that look. I invented that look.

"Spencer Carlin," she drawled out her name and a smirk appeared on her lips as they pressed together, "it's a _fine_ pleasure meeting you."

Aiden's eyes went wide as the brunette stepped closer to Spencer. A small smile tugged at his lips, amused.

Spencer swallowed and tiled her head to the side. "Which position do you play?"

"I'm often playing that position where I'm stuck between you and the boards. Seems you have it hard for me," she smirked and shook her head. "Carmen Mandez."

"Mandez…" Spencer returned the smirk and laughed. "Number 8. Yea, now I know who you are."

"Glad I made an impression." She winked and turned her attention back to me. "So you ready to start this date, gorgeous?" She held out her arm and I grabbed it gently, making my way into the huge arcade with Spencer and Aiden behind us.

"Don't get too touchy," I heard her whisper bravely in my ear and I swallowed, loosening my grip on Carmen's arm. I glanced back and Spencer wasn't even holding Aiden's hand, making a point.

"I'm a little thirsty." I smacked my dry lips together and Carmen spun us around, facing the other couple.

She grabbed Spencer's hand, "we'll grab us a drink and order the pizza, you guys find a table." And I watched with my mouth hung open as the girl took my girlfriend away.

"Okay, shouldn't you be grabbing the drinks and pizza?" I looked up at my cousin as he watched the girls asses walk away towards the main counter. "You know, being a gentleman and all?"

Aiden shrugged and I followed him to an empty booth in the corner. "So, what do you think?"

I raised my eyebrow. "You should ask Spencer what she thinks. Carmen seems to be more into her anyway," I tilted my head and looked at him, "what made you think I'd like her to begin with?"

"She's a brunette version of Spencer only into other girls," he replied and looked around before looking back at me, "plus she is hot and from what I hear, pretty easy."

"Aiden!" I sighed and sat back in my seat. "I don't want to sleep with her okay? In fact, just stop trying to set me up from now on, okay?"

"Look Ash," Aiden laughed and scratched his head, "I'm only doing this so it'll help you forget about Spencer. You know, my girlfriend?"

I never wanted to forget about Spencer.

I shook my head. "Whatever Aiden, you're so fucking immature." I shifted so my back was to him as I looked on to the blonde and my 'date' huddled at the counter together. A twinge of jealousy went through me but I shoved it aside.

"I'm immature? Please Ashley, ever since you got here you've been all soft. I know what Spencer can do that to you but she's my girlfriend. Mine." Aiden shook his head and glared at me.

I had to fight back everything just to keep myself from punching the guy. Spencer was not a prized possession and that was exactly how he started treating her since he knew about my feelings towards her. "You should even be lucky that she's even with you!" I spat and shot up from my seat, looking for the washroom.

- - - -

**Spencer's PoV**

Carmen cleared her throat and leaned back on the counter, stretching. "What's your story, Carlin?"

I cringed inwardly with her calling me by my last name. I guess I had secretly reserved it for Ashley outside the game. I looked at her with slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's your story. Where are you from? Aside from hockey, what else do you do?" Carmen smiled and dug out her wallet for some money. I went to grab some money as well but she stopped me. "Please, my treat. It's not very often I get to pay for two gorgeous ladies."

I felt a smirk tug at my lips. "What about Aiden?"

"Oh," she laughed, "he'll be paying me back."

I laughed, feeling slightly more comfortable. "You're basically paying for Aiden's date."

"Exactly." Carmen winked and looked at me. "Seriously, what's your story?"

"Shouldn't you be getting to know Ashley more? You are _her_ date after all." I raised an eyebrow and she just chuckled.

"Trust me, I'll be getting to know her better later." I didn't like the tone in her voice but I let it slide. Ashley was coming home with me at the end of the night anyway.

"My life is hockey. When I'm not doing school work, I'm practicing." I shrugged and grabbed the cokes and placed them on a tray. "City Rebels pretty much take up any spare time." Her eyes went wide.

"You play for the Rebels? No fucking way!" Carmen gave me a high five. "You must be really good."

I shrugged. I knew I was. "What about you?"

"I do a lot of painting in my spare time," she smiled and grabbed the pizza as we made our way back to the table. "Where's my date?"

Aiden looked towards the bathrooms and nodded with his head. "Maybe you should go see what's taking her so long." He suggested to Carmen who smiled and made her way to the ladies room.

I bit my lip and silently cursed. I wanted to be the one to go and check up on her.

"So, you think her and Ashley will hit it off?" Aiden asked as I slid into the booth, for the first time in my life, feeling uncomfortable being alone with him.

"Carmen's really cool, I don't see why not." I smiled gently and took a sip of my Dr. Pepper. "Oh and you owe her your half of the meal."

He chuckled and pulled out his wallet, placing his money next to Carmen's drink. The guy really only did pay for his own meal, cheap bastard didn't even try to give her my share. I shook my head and began to wonder if Aiden was like that all the time but I just never noticed it.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Aiden asked me as I shook my head out of my thoughts. "You space out a lot, you know that?"

"You tell me every chance you get." I grumbled and tugged on a slice of pizza, putting it on my plate. "I'm tired Aiden, how many time do I have to tell you that? I had practice this morning, a game earlier, now this date and I'm tired. Why are you acting like this anyway?"

"Like what?" Aiden frowned, clearly clueless.

"Like a complete ass!" I looked at him with a serious face. I scowled slightly and lowered my voice. "You've been acting this way ever since you found out that Ashley's in love with me and I've gotta tell you, it's pretty fucking pathetic," I shook my head and laughed bitterly, "if you think that acting this way is going to make me want to stay with you, you've got another thing coming," I leaned forward and sighed, "if anything you're pushing me towards her then pulling me away."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"It means that you're not the person I used to know." I sighed and leaned back against the plush seat.

"You say you're tired so why have Ashley spend the night if all you're doing is just going to bed?" He leaned forward, trying to ruffle my feathers.

"School work." I shook my head and let out one of those 'I can't believe I'm in this situation' laughs. "This whole jealousy shit is becoming old Aid, why can't you just let it go?"

"I would if I were the only one seeing it," Aiden rolled his eyes, "Kyla says that she's always all over you at scho-"

Wait a bloody minute.

"Kyla? Since when do you and Kyla share details of my life?" I said angrily. I admit the guy had a right to be suspicious and it didn't make me any better of a person, but you would think Kyla would come to me first.

Kyla knew?

This was all new news to me.

"Are you seriously keeping tabs on me, Dennison?" I stood up and grabbed my coat and tugging it on. "I need air."

What a fabulous date that was turning out to be.

I leaned against the brick wall, shivering. I was too stubborn to go back inside and I didn't want to leave Ashley behind.

"Hey," I turned and noticed my sister shivering next to me. She gave me a weak smile and nodded towards the entrance, "Ashley's giving Aiden shit. It's quite entertaining."

I couldn't help but smirk. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Keeping tabs on you," she stuck out her tongue and then laughed as I smacked her arm. "Ow!" she rubbed the spot and looked up at the dark clear sky. "I'm here with Sammy."

I nodded and glanced over at her. She was slightly shorter than I was but I still found her complexion flawless. She was beautiful and I really wished I could have more of our father in me. "So, are you two… together?"

A shrug came from her and she sighed deeply. "I really am giving her guitar lessons but the other day, she just… kissed me out of nowhere," a deep blush formed on her cheeks, "and now we've been spending those times kissing," her grey eyes looked at me confused, "I don't know what we are though."

"Do you like her?" I turned to face her. For once I was feeling like a big sister and it made me feel good.

"I really do," she replied and laughed softly, "she's really not that quiet when we're together. She can talk your ear off if you let her."

"Alex, the best advice I can give you is to just hang in there. Obviously she likes you if you two are kissing. Maybe she's feeling a little shy about how to approach that topic as well?"

"I should talk to her, shouldn't I?" Alex sheepishly grinned and squawked when I ruffled her perfect wavy hair. "Spencer!" She frantically tried to fix her hair and scowled. "Now it looks like I have JBF hair!"

"At least you suit it." A husky voice said behind her and we both turned around to see Ashley standing in the cold with no coat on.

"Ashley, you're going to freeze." I immediately ran to her and wrapped her up in my arms. "What are you doing out here?"

"Asking my girlfriend to come back in and join me? Carmen is talking non-stop about hockey and I really don't know what to say. I can't exactly say that my girlfriend is the hottest hockey player out there." Ashley pouted and shivered.

"Well, I'm going to find Sammy," Alex smiled and joined our hug. "Oh and Ash? You look pretty good yourself with JBF hair." She winked and was back in the building.

"Thanks?" Ashley laughed while looking at me. "I may be a little dense but what the hell is JBF hair?"

I cracked up and allowed my arms to linger around her longer. "Really Ash, for someone's who has been around the block really needs to look up the definition of JBF hair."

She pulled back and pouted a little more. "Really Spence, what's it mean?"

I shook my head while still containing my laughter. I pressed my lips next to ear and breathed, "you'll definitely find out next weekend." She groaned and I grinned. She was catching on to the idea.

"Let's go get me warm." Ashley smiled and pulled back, taking my hand as we walked into the building.

We walked into that building hand in hand and the odd thing was, we didn't even think twice about not letting go. She squeezed her fingers in mine and I couldn't help but smile.

Maybe just for a while, things would be okay.

Just maybe.

- - - -


	38. You're Sleeping With Her Aren't You?

**_I Don't Own SoN - Just The OC's and Storyline_**

**- 19.1 - You're Sleeping With Her, Aren't You?**

**Ashley's PoV**

Aiden watched us walk in with our fingers laced together. I didn't let go of Spencer's hand though until we sat down at the booth. "Sorry, Spencer was outside talking with Alex."

"Alex?" Aiden looked around. "She's here?"

Spencer nodded and shrugged her coat off. "She's with Sammy around here somewhere."

Aiden looked back at Spencer and then at me. His eyebrows knitted together as he frowned. "Isn't that your shirt Spence? Weren't you wearing that earlier today?"

He was a bright one, I tell you.

"I was cold and Ashley offered to switch shirts." Spencer calmly said and started to eat her slice of pizza.

"I'm sorry Spence, for the way I acted earlier. I know I can be an ass." Aiden leaned towards his girlfriend, looking for a kiss. Spencer looked at him and shook her head.

"Don't even think that I'm about to kiss you after the way you acted." She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "You don't have to make a scene everywhere we go, Aiden. I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"Okay well, I have a suggestion," Carmen broke into the heated gazes between Spencer and Aiden, "since talking obviously isn't going to work and I'd hate to leave you two alone to rip each others throats out," she took a sip of her drink and looked at me, "I say we all blow this joint and head into the city, go for a night of dancing at Huckles, who's in?"

Spencer's head shot up and she grinned. "I'm in!"

"I thought you were tired?" Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Come or stay, we're going to Huckles." My girlfriend shrugged and sipped on her Dr. Pepper.

"Awesome." Carmen grinned and put her arm around my shoulder. I looked at Spencer who shot daggers at my 'date'. "So, let's eat and get the show on the road."

"Ashley can drive your vehicle with Carmen, Spence," Aiden chewed on his bottom lip, "you can come with me? I think we should talk."

Spencer shook her head. "Nothing to talk about and it's not that I don't trust Ashley with my vehicle, but my parents pay for the insurance and if there's an accident, I'd be screwed."

"Then she can take mine and I'll drive with you." He was persistent.

Spencer looked at me with a slight eye roll and sighed heavily. "Fine, but I'm not listening to your crappy music."

Aiden grinned and mirrored Carmen's actions, slipping an arm around Spencer's shoulders. He was given a dirty look by the blonde and immediately shrunk back in his seat with his hands in his lap.

I smirked.

- - - -

"Spencer's pretty hot," Carmen voiced as we pulled up to the club. She laughed at my raised eyebrow, "what? I know you think so."

"Not denying it but if you're trying to score points with me, you're failing miserably." I grinned cheekily.

"Is it because I'm hitting on your girl or because I'm not paying enough attention to you?" She drew her lips into a fine smile and winked. I stared blankly at her. Seriously, how did she know that Spencer and I were together?

"I'm not with Spencer." I frowned slightly.

"Oh, well then you like her, right?" Carmen asked.

"Why deny it now? Everyone knows!" I flew my hands in the air before slamming them back down on the steering wheel.

"Tough spot." Carmen sighed and opened her door. "For what it's worth, I think she likes you too."

I smiled to myself. I already knew that. Hell, I knew she was in love with me. So why was I the only one sending signals to everyone in the whole city that I had fallen for my cousin's girlfriend?

Everyone but clueless parents, of course.

I watched Spencer pull up with a scowl on her face. I didn't like seeing her unhappy. I hated it in fact. But when she caught my eye, she did her scratch behind her ear and smiled at me.

For me.

"Come on, it's cold outside!" Carmen grabbed my hand and ushered me into the club. I looked behind me and noticed Aiden and Spencer close behind, holding hands.

"I'll get us drinks." I heard Aiden holler to the three of us as he let go of Spencer's hand and headed towards the bar.

I felt Carmen slide her arm around my waist and pull me closer. Her lips bumped my ear as she whispered into it, "let's see just how much she likes you." She smirked and pulled me tighter against her body, guiding us through the crowds of people.

I could feel Spencer's eyes on me as we sat down at a table. Carmen practically sat on my lap and I cringed. Blue eyes stared at me and I swallowed. I was silently getting into trouble but that look on Spencer's face was so sexy, I couldn't help but allow Carmen to do her thing for a bit longer.

"So Ash, I was thinking since Spencer is tired and all, I could hang out with her for a bit later on." Carmen grinned and leaned forward, her fingers reaching out to tangle themselves slightly in my hair.

"Actually she's coming home with me." Spencer said in an annoyed tone. My eyes snapped at hers as she wore a scowl.

Carmen nodded slowly and sat back. "Well maybe next weekend?"

"She'll be with me." Spencer crossed her arms over her chest, sizing up the girl next to me. I was so turned on by jealous Spencer, you had no idea.

My 'date' chuckled and shook her head. "Okay then hockey goddess, when exactly is Ashley free?"

I licked my lips as I looked between the two. Carmen was pushing Spencer's buttons for the fun of it. I knew she had no interest in me. In fact, I knew she had interest in Spencer by the way she looked at the blonde. I couldn't blame her though.

"Well, uh," Spencer cleared her throat and sighed with relief when Aiden showed up with our drinks, "thanks" she smiled sweetly at her boyfriend as she scooted over, closer to me, to allow room for Aiden.

"Oh!" Carmen stood up abruptly and grabbed my hands. "I fucking love this song, we have to dance!" I didn't want to dance. I wanted to sit beside Spencer, even if we sat in silence.

I was dragged out onto the dance floor with much argument, but I lost. Carmen was dancing around and I stood still. That wasn't like me, I loved to dance. It was a skill and I knew how to utilize that skill. But I wasn't dancing with Spencer and the song was way too seductive to be dancing to without Spencer.

Carmen grabbed my hips and spun me around, her grey eyes looking into mine. "She really really likes you." She said as she started to move my hips with her hands. "I can tell by how she's looking at us. She wants to break my neck in two and then take you out back and fuck the living daylights out of you."

I cleared my throat and cleared the visions of Spencer taking me out back. "Stop." I hissed and watched Carmen shake her head no and pull me tighter against her. "What are you doing?" I screeched and tried to pull away but her grip was kept firm on me. She moved behind me so that we were facing Spencer and Aiden.

"Keep your eyes on her." She instructed as I felt her move in rhythm behind me. My eyes stared into fuming blue. "Any minute, she'll claim you Ashley," she breathed in my ear, "she can't stand the thought of me touching you," to make her point, she moved her hands up my stomach and to my ribcage.

I was used to strange women dancing like that behind me on the dance floor. I'd normally show them a good time on stage and then never see them again. But I was taken now. I was taken by the blonde who shot daggers at me, ignoring everything Aiden was trying to say to her.

"Move with me," I heard Carmen whisper and I complied. I started to move my body in time with the woman behind me, all the while keeping eye contact with my girlfriend. Either the move would put me in the doghouse or it'd get me one competitive dance from the blonde. Call me crazy but I was willing to take that risk.

- - - -

**Spencer's PoV**

What the hell was happening? That bitch is pulling all the moves on my girlfriend and I couldn't even step up and step in.

Or could I?

I watched Carmen, fucking number 8, Mandez put her easy hands all over Ashley's stomach and ribcage. My ears were red I was so miffed inside. I clenched the booth seat with my hands.

"Spence?" Aiden snapped his fingers in front of me and I painfully tore my eyes away from the dancing women on the floor. I stared at him blankly.

"What does she see in her?" I found myself asking, pointing towards Ashley and Carmen. "I mean seriously Aiden, why Carmen?"

Aiden chuckled and sat back, scratching his chin. "She's hot?"

Not even close.

"Carmen is not hot." I muttered and closed my eyes, trying to keep my jealousy in check. I could blow this whole secret if I kept thinking about how I'd march up to Ashley and shove my tongue down her throat to stake my claim.

Somehow I don't think that'd turn out very good.

I looked back up and noticed that Ashley was now facing the brunette and had her own hands around the girl's shoulders, dancing to the heavy beat echoing through the club. I swallowed hard. Her hips moved with such grace and eroticism, I didn't find it fair that I had to sit there with _him_ and watch my girlfriend shake _her_ sexy ass with another _woman_. That just didn't sit right with me. Before I knew it, my feet were planted firmly on the floor and I started to make my way towards the dance floor.

"Spencer? Where are you going?" Aiden yelled.

"To show that bitch she's mine." I breathed quietly and found myself standing directly behind Ashley. She knew I was behind her by the way she stiffened.

I clutched my hands on her hips and spun her around to face me. She was so close to me, her breasts pushing up against mine as I took lead and started showing her how to really dance. "I told you not to touch." I whispered in her ear and I heard her let out a low moan.

"I-" Ashley was cut off by being spun back around and in the arms of Carmen once again.

I stood there stunned for a few seconds before stepping between the two and that's when things became interesting. Carmen had her own hands on my hips as Ashley wrapped her arms around my neck, the three of us dancing in sync, flowing like one body. I shivered when Ashley pushed herself forward, her lips grazing my ear. "Your boyfriend is watching us, Spence," she breathed and I crumbled in her arms, "what's he going to say when I lose every ounce of control and kiss you right here," her lips brushed so lightly against my earlobe and I growled softly, "right now." She pulled back and her eyes were dark. Ashley smirked and turned around, allowing her body to fit perfectly against mine as I gripped her own hips, still dancing.

I had forgotten Carman was even behind me until I felt her lips press against my other ear, "you're sleeping with her, aren't you?" She chuckled huskily and squeezed my hips before letting me go completely, but still kept her lips pressed against my ear. "Too bad I didn't know that before Carlin, I would've definitely made my moves a lot sooner." And then I felt her disappear into the crowd behind us.

Ashley turned back around and wasn't phased at all that the other brunette was gone. "We should stop dancing." She looked at me and I tried to keep myself in check for the billionth time that night. "Every second more that I'm close to you Spencer, that's a second more I'm falling deeper in love with you."

"Ashley." I breathed and leaned forward, missing her mouth and pressing my lips to her jaw. I pulled back and Aiden's open mouth expression caught my eyes. "Shit." I cursed and stepped away from Ashley as Aiden made his was towards us.

"Hope you were having fun with my date." He scowled at Ashley and wrapped his arm around me. I shrugged him off. "What the hell Spencer?"

"I'm tired of this!" I yelled at him and stormed off to grab my coat. I heard both cousins at my heels. "You know, I agreed to this fucking thing to make you happy Aiden," I laughed bitterly as I stared into his eyes, "and all you've done tonight is try and parade me around like I'm your fresh meat. Your blonde of the day. Well I'm not going to do this anymore!" I grabbed my bag and swallowed hard, looking between a speechless Aiden and a shocked Ashley.

"Can't you see she's just trying to get between us so she can have you?!" Aiden yelled back, his face slightly red.

"No, she's not trying to get between us because there's _nothing_ to get between!" I shoved past him and started to make my way out the door.

"Yes, she is Spencer." Aiden grabbed my arm to swing me around.

"I'm right fucking here!" Ashley finally spoke up and slammed her fist into a table beside us. "I'm not deaf you know!" The look on her face is one I've never encountered before. She was fuming mad and it made my heart shatter. "I'll back off okay? Is that what you want, Dennison?" She grabbed her own coat and tugged it on. "Fine. You got your fucking wish. Consider me out of the picture from here on out."

Wait, What?!

- - - -


	39. K I S S I N G

_**I Don't Own Anything SoN - Just The OC's & Storyline**_

**- 19.2 - K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**Ashley's PoV**

I stood there against her vehicle for no more than a minute before I found her coming my way. I had to move out of the club quickly before Spencer blew our cover, or worse yet, I punched the dense lights out in Aiden's head. Or worse yet, I'd be the one to grab Spencer, kiss her and tell Aiden to fuck off. I straightened up and licked my lips. I didn't want to go home with Aiden but I didn't have enough money to catch a cab back home either. I wasn't sure if Spencer would even allow me near her after my outburst.

"Hey," she softly said, leaning over me and opening my door for me. We shared a silent glance while I slid into the passenger seat. She walked around and quickly jumped in the seat beside me and started the vehicle. "Are you seriously walking out of my life?" She whispered but her gaze was staring straight ahead, not at me.

"You know I couldn't stay away from you Carlin." I laced my chilly fingers with hers and squeezed them. "But I can't be around you when you're with Aiden anymore. It makes me crazy and it's getting harder every day to stay away from you."

She finally looked at me. "I never wanted this in the first place," she whispered.

I hung my head a bit. "I know."

"And I can't keep doing this Ashley." Spencer's voice was full of pain and heartache. "It's not fair to the three of us. None of it is."

"Spencer, I'm sorry." I sighed and leaned my head against the window.

"Please just think about what you want to do," she pulled out of the parking spot slowly and glanced at me, "if you want to keep us a secret, I can respect that. It'd suck but as long as I'm yours alone then I'm okay with it." She pulled out onto the road and we both watched as Aiden came out of the building, having a fit with Carmen at his side. "One more week Ashley, I'll give you another week but then I've got to do what I think is best."

I didn't mind that she was giving me an ultimatum. I knew I deserved that. "Okay." I whispered and glanced out my window at the passing city lights. The squeezing of my hand brought my gaze to hers and she had this beautiful smile gracing her lips.

"This weekend is ours Ashley," she let go of my hand and clutched the steering wheel, "I hope I'm only yours by then."

I bit my lip but remained quiet.

Clearly the decision was a no brainer.

- - - -

"Go Spencer!!" Alex yelled as she waved her hands in the air. I grinned at the young Carlin who cheered her big sister on. I looked over at Sammy beside her, who remained quiet but was sporting an excited smile.

Spencer was racing down the ice with the puck in her possession; she did a few tricks to psych the other players out before some bigger player wiped her out with his skates. I watched the blonde get up and immediately attack the player who made her lose her puck and concentration.

The referee blew his whistle as Spencer flung the guy against the boards by his jersey and yelled profanities. That was the first school game she had played in since the week before and it was taking her a while to realize the rules were a little tougher.

"Carlin! Box it, now!" The referee hollered and pointed to the penalty box.

"What?!" I heard her screech. "He came after me and I'm the one getting fucking penalized?" She ripped off her helmet and threw her stick in the box before slamming the door behind her.

Alex grabbed my hand as we made our way closer to the box at the bottom of the arena and she rapped on the window, waving at her sister.

Spencer turned to look at us and she gave us her heart warming smile. Her face was flushed, she was sweaty and breathing heavy. It was a Thursday. I just had to wait until Friday night to escape with her for the weekend and be the one to make her flushed, sweaty and breathe heavily.

"You're kicking ass sister!" Alex squealed and I laughed.

"Thanks." Spencer gave us the 'Carlin' trademark grin and sucked back some water.

"Ash?" I heard my name and turned to look at Sammy. "I'm going to grab us a drink, did you want anything?"

I smiled at the girl and shook my head. "No thanks."

She nodded shyly and made her way up to the concession. Once she was gone, I bumped Alex's hip with my own. "So, you and the little hottie an item yet?"

Alex blushed and shook her head. "We're both still in the closet, so um, no."

"So is Spencer and she's with me!" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously though, are you two at least heading into the 'girlfriend' territory?"

Alex groaned and leaned her head against the fake glass. "I don't know."

I nodded quietly and pressed my forehead against the glass, watching as Spencer kept her eye on the game. "Maybe you should just ask her."

Alex laughed. "It's not that simple, Ashley. Sammy's a very private person, you know? She likes to keep things that mean the most to her, to herself."

I looked at the raven haired girl and shook my head while chuckling. "You make that sound like a bad thing."

She frowned at me. "What do you mean?"

"If she wants to keep you private, doesn't that make it obvious if she'd rather keep things that matter most to her, a secret?" I raised an eyebrow and watched as a sudden realization flash across her face. "Yea, she wants you."

"Here you go Alexis." Sammy came up behind us and handed Alex her bottle of coke. I witnessed the subtle smirk cross the shy girl's face before she turned away to look back at the game.

"Alex and Sammy up in a tree," I started to sing quietly before being pushed by the young Carlin. "k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Oh God shut up," Alex scowled and grabbed Sammy's arm, "Let's go Sam, Ashley's convulsing word-letter vomit again."

Sammy chuckled and allowed herself to be taken away. I turned my attention back to Spencer, who was looking at me with an amused grin. I shrugged and returned her grin. "Lookin' good." I purred and she blushed, shaking her head.

"Carlin, you're in!" The referee yelled and Spencer winked at me before taking her place back on the ice.

Home had been hell since Aiden's bright blind date idea. We avoided each other all together and ate in our rooms when dinner time came around. His parents were confused but figured it was because Aiden set me up with a bad date.

Spencer never showed her face around the Dennison's either and avoided Aiden's persistent phone calls. To make matters worse, she suggested that we don't see each other out of school or games. She didn't want to make things worse than they already were and if Aiden knew I'd be hanging out with his girlfriend, he'd eventually catch on.

Even at school, Spencer and I ate lunch together and that was it. We had Sammy and Alex with us so Kyla, the fucking spy, would leave us alone with her comments and glares. Spencer even ignored Kyla for the first couple of days and finally they let it all go out in the cafeteria. Spencer telling Kyla she was a snitch and if they were such best friends, why couldn't she go to the blonde first instead of reporting back to her boyfriend. That caused Kyla to accuse Spencer of getting swept up in my mind games and then they took it out in the hall.

Spencer told me she wasn't talking to Kyla and I haven't seen the brunette since that day. I didn't care though.

Spencer's game was over and I was leaning against the cold wall by her locker room, waiting for her to change. Feeling a little thirsty, I took off down the hallway towards the water fountain and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me.

Two young love birds caught up in a heated moment. I smirked and slowly inched my way forwards.

Sammy had Alex pinned against the wall, hands in hairs as mouths collided. If I didn't think of the twerp as a sister, I would've found it rather hot. A soft moan came from one of them but I kept walking forward.

"Now what was that song I was singing earlier?" I sighed dramatically out loud and tapped my finger on my lips before smirking at two shocked teenagers looking me. "Oh right, Alex and Sammy up in a tree-"

"Piss off Ashley, you scared me!" Alex pushed herself off the wall. "What the hell are you doing here, aren't you waiting for Spencer?"

I shrugged. "Yes, but she's showering."

"And?" Alex quirked an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be breaking into her stall again?" That earned a chuckle from shy girl.

"Too risky kid, you gotta know when to give it." I winked and leaned forward and drank from the water fountain.

"Yea well," Alex scrunched her face up and straightened her coat out, "we're going to be waiting by the vehicle, tell Spence to hurry!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I yelled while laughing.

"Hey you," Spencer came up behind me and kissed the back of my neck, "are you bugging the girls again?"

I shivered and turned around, noticing that she was changed into a sweatshirt and her blue jeans, her hair was almost dry. "I was just having a little fun." I pouted and pulled her close. "I can't believe I'm the girlfriend of the hottest best hockey player ever!"

Spencer blushed and put down her bag. "Nah, I'm just lucky." She kissed me softly before pulling back and holding her hair to the side while taking a drink from the fountain. I found her exposed neck rather inviting but before I could do anything, she was back up and quirking an eyebrow at me. "Tomorrow." She scolded lightly and picked her hockey bag back up. "I'm starving, let's grab a bite to eat."

I swallowed. "Together? I thought you didn't want anyone to see us together in public."

Spencer sighed and twirled her hockey stick in one hand while we rounded the corner towards the exit doors. "I'm hungry, you're my girlfriend and Aiden can get over it." She shoved the door open hard while taking a few steps ahead of me. I knew she was frustrated.

- - - -


	40. Please Spencer?

_**Don't Own SoN - Just Alex/Sammy other originals & Storyline**_

**- 19.3 - Please, Spencer?**

**Spencer's PoV**

Dinner with Ashley, Alex and Sammy went good. We curled up in a booth at Johnny's and the conversation was light. Ashley attempted to bug the couple across from us but I threatened her with a no goodnight kiss, if she didn't leave my sister alone. She was adorable sporting a pout and I couldn't resist kissing her on the cheek, which earned me a thousand watt smile.

Ashley and Sammy took off in their own separate vehicles and Alex and I drove home quietly.

I was in bed, reading a book for Lit class when I heard something rattle at my bedroom window. I shot up and pulled a robe over my body. I wasn't exposed _really_, just a pair of underwear and a tank top. Even though it was freezing outside, my room heated up the fastest which made it uncomfortable sometimes. Only one person would be at my window at this time of night. I glanced at my alarm clock. **12:07am**.

A tap at the curtain covered window frustrated me. I was expecting to see an Aiden outside my window but was shocked to find the wrong cousin. "Ashley!" I gasped at the shivering girl and pried my almost frozen window, open.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered as she fell with a thump, to the floor.

"Well Alex's window wasn't accessible." She stuck out her tongue and stood up, closing the window behind her. "I'm here for you, Carlin."

I smirked and shook my head. "I just saw you two hours ago."

"I know," she shrugged and played with her scarf, "I just missed you."

I sighed with a smile and sat down on my bed. "How much did you miss me?" I smirked and curled my knees up a bit, exposing more skin. I could see her swallow and lick her lips. "Hmm?"

"Jesus Spence," she breathed and shed her coat before kicking off her shoes and sliding her cool jean-clad legs over me to straddle my hips. "How about we make tonight the beginning?" She grinned evilly. Her fingers played with the flaps of my robe before sliding her hands in to caress my shoulders.

"Ash." I moaned softly as she started to make a trail of kisses down my neck. I bunched her sweater in my hands before I hastily tugged it over her head. My own lips found her neck as I showered her with kisses, my hands finding the clasp of her bra.

"Spencer? Are you o-ahh!" Alex shrieked when she saw Ashley straddle me, practically topless. "Oh my God, I'm so so so very _very_ sorry!" She covered her eyes and backed out of the door before closing it.

Ashley chuckled against my neck and pulled back, her fingers running through my hair. "Sisters and their bad timing."

We both looked at the door opening again and Alex's hand edging its way to the lock, locking it, giving the thumbs up and it closing again. Ashley and I burst into laughter and we settled back on the bed together, my head on her bare shoulder. "I missed you too."

Ashley sighed and wiggled comfortably, her arm stroking my arm softly. She turned her head and placed a kiss on my forehead before settling back against my bed.

"Sisters are also mood killers." I sighed and sat up, handing Ashley her shirt. She smiled and threw it to the side, grabbing me and pulling a total 'Spencer' move and tackled me on my back, her lips just a breath away from mine.

"Not really." Ashley breathed and kissed me softly before pulling back, her hands untied my robe and I sat up briefly, allowing her to let it slide down my arms before I hit the mattress with my back once again. "It's incredibly hot in here Spence," she eyed my tank top, "maybe you should get rid of the top and relax a little."

"Oh no," I chuckled, my hands bracing her around the waist, "we start that and we'll be getting interrupted again and honestly Ashley, I really don't think I can handle another interruption."

Ashley sighed heavily and sat back. She smiled lightly but nodded in agreement. I noticed she was staring at me with an intense gaze, her brown orbs burning into me. "I love you, Spencer."

My breath caught in my throat. I will never get tired of hearing her say that to me. Every time I heard it, my heart would race and I'd float around for hours, days, after I heard those words spill from her lips. "I love you too."

She licked her lips and shifted on top of me, pulling her hair back in a messy ponytail with the elastic around my wrist. "Spence?" She cupped my face but before I could answer her, she had me wrapped up in one heavy kiss.

Her tongue slipped between my lips and I moaned deeply, my hands pulling her closer to me. I could feel her kisses become softer and then I felt something wet on my cheek. Pulling back I noticed Ashley was crying. "Baby?" I frowned and wiped her tears away.

"I love you so much, it hurts Spencer." Ashley sniffled and rested her forehead against mine.

My cell phone beeped indicating I had a message.

**I miss you Spencer. Please, can we talk? I love you**

Aiden.

Ashley sighed heavily and took my cell from me and placed it back on the table beside my bed. She held my hand over her heart. "I'm yours," she swallowed, "and I want you to be mine."

I raised my eyebrows higher than ever. Was she about to say what I thought she was going to say?

"Break up with him Spencer." Ashley's voice pleaded softly, cracking with emotion. "Please, just, be with me."

I licked my lips. My heart was definitely pounding through my ears. I was shaking with inner joy. I was shaking with fear.

Oh God. I could finally break up with Aiden and be with Ashley.

"Are," I took a deep breath trying to control my emotions, "are you sure?"

Ashley let new tears spill and I knew I was mirroring her. "Please Spencer, please?"

I nodded, pulling her close to me, kissing her with more passion than ever before.

My heart was beginning to slow down.

I was finally free to break up with Aiden.

Finally.

- - - -


	41. And This One's For You

**_Do Not Own SoN - Just OC's & Storyline_**

**- 20.1 - And This One's For You**

**Ashley's PoV**

"Don't forget your toothbrush!" Alex yelled at me through my bedroom. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Yes mom," I came out of my bathroom and watched as she sat on my suitcase. "You do realize I haven't packed enough for you to actually find the need to sit on it?"

Alex shrugged and popped a candy cane in her mouth. "Spencer lets me do it to hers."

"Spencer also packs a lot more clothes." I cheekily smirked over at my blonde beauty, who was engrossed in a magazine.

"When I play hockey, I shower a lot," Spencer said defensively, still reading the magazine. Sports Illustrated.

Go figure.

"Any good looking women in that issue?" Alex jumped off from her place and plopped herself on Spencer's lap, taking the magazine away, earning a smack from her sister. "You're actually reading an article?" She shook her head and flipped through a few pages.

I laughed at Alex as she tilted her head and then separated two magazines. She held up two in her hands and waved them at me. "Um, Spencer?" One Playboy and one sports magazine. "Were you looking at a Playboy and hiding it behind that sports magazine?"

Maybe you shouldn't go figure.

Spencer blushed and pushed Alex off her lap before making her way to me. "I found them under your bed, Ashley!" Busted. "Besides, I was really just reading an article." She pouted.

"She was." Alex confirmed, tossing the sports book on the bed while she freely glanced at the naked women in the other one. "Okay, she's fugly."

Spencer laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm excited about tonight," she whispered, her mouth pressing against my ear, "you want to feel _how_ excited?"

"Spencer." I growled softly as she took my earlobe in her mouth, sucking softly.

"Not with young Carlin in the room, please?" Alex threw the dirty magazine on the bed and stood up. "We should get going if you're wanting to hit the road before 5pm, Spencer. It's already getting dark and you know how mom is if you're not on the road before dark."

Spencer sighed and pulled away from me. "Are you ready?" She smiled and squeezed my hand before opening my bedroom door.

Aiden was out of town as well for a game. He wouldn't be back until Sunday either so Spencer had yet to break his heart. He was pretty upset when he found out that I spent the night at the Carlins the night before. Alex covered for me and said I helped her with music while Spencer slept.

I love my Carlin women.

Even Paula was nice to me. She invited me over for a rare Sunday night dinner when we get back and I was shocked to find out that Aiden wasn't invited. I was guessing she knew the tension between us cousins but the fact that she chose me over her daughter's boyfriend, made me dance with joy.

After dropping Alex off at Sammy's we were on the road. It was nearly a three hour drive from where we were to London, Ontario. Spencer was excited about the games she'd be playing.

"Most of the team went ahead on the provided charter coach. Some of us were able to drive given permission from parents if we were under 18." Spencer grinned as we passed through the city, painted with Christmas lights and decorations, and onto the darkened highway. "Thank you," she finally broke the silence, "for coming with me."

I grinned. "What? Miss a weekend alone with you?" I unclipped my seatbelt and slid into the seat next to her, buckling back up again. I felt her squeeze my leg as she smiled at me.

"I just know how hard it's going to be for you when you get back home. I didn't want to put you in an awkward position." Spencer said softly.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "You're amazing, you know that Spence?" She gave me a funny look as I grinned at her. "I'm the one who asked you to stay with Aiden in the first place. You just wanted to be with me. I was the one who put you in an awkward position and only I'm responsible for putting myself in this situation," I cleared my throat and squeezed her leg, "but you're worth every second of it."

Spencer blushed and bit her lip. She continued to concentrate on driving while I leaned forward and pushed play on my iPod, which connected to her speakers. Music blared through the vehicle as we continued to watch the road in comfortable silence.

I was more than excited to have Spencer alone for the weekend. I'd have to share her with the hockey team, but behind closed doors, she was all mine.

Three hours later we were pulling into the city of London, Ontario and I was in charge of navigating our way to our hotel. "Okay, turn left here." I pointed to the next lane.

"Ash? It's a one way street." Spencer bit her lip as traffic picked up. "Hurry!"

"AH!" I panicked, "turn right then!" I banged my head on the dashboard as she cursed.

"You suck at this, you know that?" Spencer laughed as we finally pulled in front of the hotel where bus loads of teams were lining up.

"Well you never told me I was going to have to navigate!" I defended myself and unbuckled my seatbelt. "There are a lot of people here," I observed as the lobby was filled with players and coaches.

Spencer nodded and we slipped out of the vehicle. "I doubt I'll be able to find my team in this mess," she chuckled and went to the back, grabbing her hockey gear and her overnight bag. I grabbed my own and helped her with her hockey sticks. "We'll just go stand inside where it's warm and wait to check in."

"Spencer Carlin?" I turned to see an older male with a business suit on, towering over us.

"Yes?" Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Thank God," the man chuckled, "I've been asking every blonde here if they were you." He cleared his throat and handed Spencer two hotel room keys. "We've been expecting you. I hope you find the room you requested very comfortable. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ring the front desk." He dipped his head and politely excused himself.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered as we made our way to the elevators. Spencer was wearing a smug smile and shrugged. "Spencer?" I shook my head and matched her grin.

Sneaky bugger planned this trip all along. With Christmas two weeks away and a hotel like the one we were staying, she would've had to have made reservations early.

"I just wanted to treat you to a special weekend," Spencer smiled warmly and we got out of the elevator and made our way done the beige coloured hall, "it's not like, the honeymoon suite or anything."

"So?" I said in awe as she slipped the key in our hotel room door and opened it. One huge king size bed, a couch, a TV and a mini-fridge. "Spence," I breathed and dropped my bag and her sticks, walking more into the room "You didn't have to do all of this."

Spencer put her head down and blushed. "I know, but it's special for me too." She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder. "I hate to do this," she turned me around and cupped my face, "but I have practice until 10:30pm."

Well that was a big disappointment. It was just after 8 in the evening and we just got there and she had to leave me already. "Spencer, really?" I whined and pouted.

"The team would rather sleep in a bit tomorrow before we hit the ice with three games. I voted tonight because then tomorrow morning I can spend it snuggling with you." Her blue eyes danced mischievously.

Well in that case. "Let me help get your stuff together and I'll come with." I started to grab her hockey bag but I felt her soft hand on mine.

"You stay here," Spencer smiled, "I'm just going straight to the arena and back. The mini-fridge is stocked with cold water and Dr. Pepper," she winked and I grinned, clapping my hands excitedly, "cable works and you can call your aunt and uncle to let them know that you've arrived safely." She pulled the heavy bag over her shoulder and leaned in to kiss me. "I won't be later than 10:45pm, I promise."

I pouted and sighed.

We said 'I love you' and she was out the door. I stood in the middle of the room for a moment, looking around. It wasn't the honeymoon suite but that didn't matter. Spencer went out of her way to make this weekend special, despite her busy schedule, and I wasn't complaining one single bit.

It made me wonder exactly how much did she dip into her allowance savings to get a room this amazing.

- - - -

_You all rock! Keep the reviews comin' and just know that this story isn't even half done! Thank you!_


	42. Your Kiss Might Kill Me

_**Nope, Do Not Own SoN (Spashley)... Just OC's and Storyline.**_

**Rated NC-17**

**- 20.2 - Your Kiss Might Kill Me**

**Spencer's PoV**

Practice was hell. Pure hell because I was on cloud nine. I was on cloud nine because within those couple hours, I'd be making love to Ashley.

Finally.

Not just hot steamy sex in an arena shower stall, or quick touches in her bed with people under the same roof, just Ashley and myself - all alone in a huge bed with no interruptions. Naturally my parents have the number to the hotel and so does Alex. As well as Aiden's parents because of Ashley. But my parents never call for me on away games and I highly doubted Mr. and Mrs. Dennison would and well, if my sister called and interrupted something, she already knew her ass would be grass. She promised to keep the calling in an emergency only.

I promised I'd get Ashley off her back about Sammy and her k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

Brings me back to why practice was pure hell. I was too good. I was so good that we decided to play a short game so I could be good some more. I just wanted to do my best so we could end the damn thing early, but Coach Caron wanted to push the team harder to see just how good we could be when under pressure.

Hell.

After practice ended, I quickly changed and skipped the shower. I figured I'd shower as soon as I got back to the room. I missed Ashley and knowing she was all alone made me hurt.

I opened the door to our room and quietly shut the door in case she was sleeping. It was going on 11:30pm and I wasn't sure if she'd be resting but I wanted to be considerate. I placed my hockey gear down by the door and just as stripped my shirt to make my way to the shower, I felt my body be pressed up against the wall, Ashley's lips on mine.

"Mmf." I moaned and gripped my fingers in her hair, accepting her friendly tongue. When she started to move her lips down my neck and shoulders, I pushed her back slightly, panting. "Ash, I need to shower."

Ashley pulled back and pouted. Her eyes were dark with want and it made my knees weak. "I've been waiting for you and now I have to wait some more?"

"I'll be quick, I promise." I kissed her softly and she responded by pushing me harder into the wall with her body. Her hands caressing the bare skin of my lower back, making their way up to my bra clasp, flicking it open. I willingly allowed the material to fall to the floor between us. I groaned when the robe she had on, came open and I could feel her warm skin pressed against mine. She was naked. Oh God she was naked. I slid my hands under her robe and sighed at the feel of her smooth skin. It then occurred to me that I had yet to clean all the sweat away from my skin. "Super quick." I ripped myself away from her and grabbed my shower bag, closing the bathroom door.

How I was able to resist was beyond me. I just wanted to smell good for her instead of being sweaty. Maybe I'd do the whole sweaty thing later on down the road, but tonight needed to be perfect.

"That's not fair Spencer!" She yelled through the door and I heard footsteps making their way back to the bed. I chuckled and finished undressing myself.

I washed everywhere thoroughly while hurrying. I didn't want to keep Ashley waiting any longer and I sure as hell didn't want to wait any longer either.

I dried off as quickly as I could and towel dried my hair. I didn't want to waste time with my hair dryer, I was hot as it was. Slipping on my fresh clean black jersey, I opened the door and found that the TV was off and the only light in the room was the ones from the city, shining through. My eyes adjusted to the darkened room and I found Ashley, lying on her back, eyes closed on the bed.

I bit my lip and quietly made my way over, crawling onto the bed and peered over at her relaxed form. She was sleeping. Or very good at pretending. Her one hand was above her head while the other rested on her stomach, over the sheet that covered her body. From the looks of it, she wasn't wearing anything either. I felt my heart charge up a storm of nervousness and excitement all at the same time.

I straddled her hips carefully and took the opportunity to watch her as she slept peacefully. She would've definitely opened her eyes the moment I took my place on top of her. I never thought I could find someone who would show me and make me feel complete happiness, especially at the age of seventeen.

Her breathing was like a lullaby, a soft melody. She gave me such peace, I almost hated that I was about to wake her – almost.

I bit my bottom lip as I gently grabbed her wrists, stroking the soft skin with my thumbs. She sighed softly but never opened her eyes. Licking my lips, I placed both of her hands on my thighs, quietly shaking as the warmth of her skin hit mine. I allowed my own hands to drift to her sheet covered hips and squeezed gently, all the while watching her eyelids flutter.

Then I felt it.

My eyes glanced down to where her fingers twitched on my skin. They flexed and began to move against my thighs. A soft murmur of my name fell from her lips and I snapped my gaze back towards hers. Deep brown penetrated to me. "Hey," came from my lips, licking my dry lips. Her own gaze drifted down to my lips, down to my jersey covered body, my bare legs and back up. I squirmed slightly feeling more exposed then ever and I wasn't even naked.

Yet.

"Spence." Ashley moved her hands down to my knees then back up, sliding her fingers under the hem of my shirt and to my hips. "Oh Jesus," she groaned as she realized I wasn't wearing anything _but_ the black jersey. Then her body was in front of mine as she sat up, causing the sheet that covered her body to slide down to her waist. I swallowed hard as her chest raised and fell with her breathing. She was gorgeous. I stayed still, allowing her to take her time to graze her fingers up my sides, making me jump slightly.

My eyelids were growing heavier with each passing stroke of her feather light touches against my skin, moving higher until she dragged the back of her fingers against the front of my breasts, down my stomach and back onto my thighs, squeezing slightly.

"Spencer," she whispered again before I felt her lips on mine, eliciting a soft sigh from me. Her lips brushed against my top lip, slowly dragging them down to my bottom lip before I felt her tongue trace the same path. My lips infused with hers deeply, tilting my head in a deep heated kiss, pushing my hips closer to her.

I felt her grip my hips tightly before flipping me around, landing herself on top, never breaking the kiss. I was surrounded by her, the scent of apples and mangoes from her favourite shampoo, the smell of _her_ skin, the taste of her mouth, the texture of her tongue, the pressure of every kiss becoming harder with desire.

Ashley's lips disconnected from mine as they trailed kisses down my neck, before nipping at my pulse point.

I moaned her name and wrapped my fingers in her hair, urging her to continue. I've wanted that for so long. Ashley dipped her head down, dragging her nose across the material of my jersey as she passed down my ribcage and started to place kisses on the inside of my thighs. I sucked in a deep breath, knowing that this is as far as anyone, meaning the only other person I was ever with, has gotten. Unlike the last person, I wanted Ashley to claim me in every way possible.

She bunched up my shirt and started to slowly inch it up over the top of my thighs, her lips following the path. "Ash," I gasped as she nipped at my hipbones, her legs tangling with mine. I sat up briefly to have the material be flung over my head and thrown carelessly across the room. Her mouth was nipping and teasing my nipples, causing my hips to shift uncontrollably against hers.

Then her mouth was back on mine as I was laid back down on the bed, her body covering mine. She kissed me as if I were fragile and it sent shockwaves through me. I was so in love with the woman, just thinking about her made me weak in the knees. "Spencer," she whispered against my lips. I opened my eyes to meet the blackened ebony gaze staring back at me. Her lips were swollen and pouty from the kisses. I swallowed thickly as she just stared at me with her loving eyes. "Are you sure?"

I couldn't find my voice. The moment was intense. I was lying beneath her naked and she was on top of me naked. I could feel her heartbeat pounding against her ribcage as it kicked into my own pounding heart. It felt like this was our first time. I felt like I've never really touched Ashley before and it made me nervous, excited, but nervous.

"Please." I pleaded softly, my breath coming up in small gasps. My body was on fire and she knew it.

Ashley took my plea and sealed it with another one of her famous fragile kisses. She learned that from me. Her tongue stuck out slightly as it traced the soft warm flesh under my upper lip. She knew that was a weakness of mine and I groaned.

I opened my legs, allowing hers to fall in between mine, both sighing at the feel of our bodies connecting fully. Her stomach pressed against mine. Her breasts pressed against mine. Her mouth attacking mine.

"Ashley," I leaned my head back, allowing her to kiss along my neck, stopping to mark me in various places. Her tongue and teeth knew how to get me so worked up that I'd be going to class every morning with my legs pressed tightly together because one look at her licking and biting her lip, would send me over the edge. She had that affect on me.

I grasped soft silky hair as she slowly withdrew my nipple from her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. She switched breasts while shifting her leg to straddle my thigh, pressing herself down while moaning. Oh God I was going crazy. I could feel how wet she was for me. I wanted nothing more then to feel her against my fingers once again. To really know what her desire for me, tastes like.

I could feel how flushed I was. My skin tingled everywhere. My hips moved with hers as we pushed and pulled away in some exotic fashion.

The feel of her licking from my neck to my ear made me convulse slightly. "Look at me," she husked in my ear, biting the flesh before pulling back to catch my gaze. Her hand trailed down my stomach and before I knew it, she was sliding her fingers between my wet slit. "Spencer," she growled as she pushed two fingers inside me, making my eyes widen.

"Fuck!" I arched my back and hips, causing her still fingers to sink deeper. I wasn't expecting the intrusion but I definitely wasn't complaining. Ashley lowered her lips to mine, driving her tongue into my mouth, swallowing my groan as her fingers started to move slightly faster. I panted against her mouth, as she rested her forehead against mine, teasing my lips with her teeth and tongue.

My nails trailed down her back, causing her to hiss and thrust her hips against mine forcefully. I whimpered when I felt her fingers withdraw and both her hands were on my hips as her mouth sank closer to my throbbing center. I watched through heavy lusted eye lids as she positioned her head between my legs. I could feel my heart pounding through my ears at the anticipation of having Ashley brand me in a way that no one else had. She locked eyes with me, silently begging for permission. I could barely nod my head but she got it.

"Oh… fuck…" I whimpered as I felt a soft but tentative tongue sweep across my clit. The slicked muscle dipped lower and my heart went through the roof as I felt her enter me for the first time, slippery and wet. I licked my dry lips as I could no longer control the moans and groans that escaped my throat. My hips shifted against her face, tugging on her hair slightly. She was moving in and out, excruciating slow for someone as turned on as I was. "Ashley, fuck," I murmured, feeling like I was on the highest high I've ever had. I'm not your average straight 'A' student, I've done the marijuana thing here and there. But this was a different kind of high. Just the thought of her head between my legs was enough to get me going but to actually have her there at that moment was indescribable.

She grunted against me as I picked up pace, matching her tongue strokes. Then her lips wrapped around my clit, one hand grasped mine tightly against the mattress and the other slid two fingers back inside me.

I tossed my head back and screamed her name, bucking wildly against her. My hands squeezed hers hard as I trembled, seeing stars and colours flash vividly behind my eyelids. I didn't even recognize my own voice. I've never had an orgasm that intense. "Mmfh," I whimpered as Ashley remained where she was, her tongue lavishing my overly sensitive core. I couldn't pull away because I wanted her to claim me.

I wanted her to show me _everything_.

- - - -


	43. Home

**_I Don't Own SoN - Just The Original Characters & Storyline_**

**Rated: NC 17**

**- 20.3 - Home**

**Ashley's PoV**

I moaned loudly against her heated flesh as she released her hot liquid into my questing mouth. She tasted like no other. No, Spencer was exquisite. She was very rare and I couldn't believe she was _mine_. I couldn't believe that I was the one she chose to experience this with. Her hands tugged hard in my hair every time I brushed her enlarge bundle of nerves with my never ceasing tongue.

"Fuck Spence," I growled, my own body needing some sort of release. Everything 'Spencer' got me worked up and now that I've tasted the 'forbidden' I knew I'd be constantly craving her.

I drew myself up her body, dipping my face in her neck and inhaling the perspiration mixed with her wetness on my face and chuckled throatily. "You smell so fucking good Carlin," I murmured in a primal voice. "I could eat you all night."

Spencer groaned loudly, her nails digging into my back as she thrust herself hard a few more times on my pounding fingers before she succumbed to another long lasting orgasm. She held me close as her muscles twitched around my fingers, her stomach quivering against mine, her mouth on me hard and heavy.

She rode out her climax with me as I held her, smoothing her hair back, kissing her clammy forehead before releasing my fingers from her with ease. She hissed as I stroked her clit a few times and finally having pity on her limp sexy body. I rolled off of her and draped my arm around her waist, cooing softly in her ear until her breathing slowed down.

"I can't feel my legs," she breathed hoarsely, chuckling herself. "I can't … think." Her blue eyes came to focus on me as she grinned satisfied. "Damn Davies, if I knew it felt that good, I would've had you down there the first time."

My eyes widened at her remark but dipped my head, blushing slightly. "It's all Davies skill baby," I winked and traced a few patterns on her tight abs, "are you," I bit my lip before bringing my eyes to her, "I mean, was that okay?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow and curled her lips into a sexy grin. "Where exactly were you just now?" She teased and moved her body to drape over mine, her hair cascading around our heads.

"I just," I swallowed as her tongue licked my lips seductively, "I wanted to make sure you were o-" I groaned when her tongue slipped past my lips and she kissed me deeply.

"Less talk, more kissing," she breathed against my mouth, sliding her sweaty cool body against mine, igniting it back to life with flames of arousal.

I obeyed. Spencer told me how high to jump; I didn't ask how high, I just did it.

Her hand whispered across the planes of my stomach. Fingers dancing across the slick skin as her mouth moved graciously along my neck. A moan erupted from her lips as she cupped my heated center.

"Jesus Spence," I growled as her fingers were greeted with the hot liquid of my desire. She wasn't taking her time with me, she could sense the urgency in my need.

"Baby," she moaned in my ear, teasing her fingers around my clit before they ventured to slide through my wet folds, "you feel so good," her hot breath washed over my cheek before capturing my lips in a slow, heart melting kiss. My hips lift involuntarily but when they did, Spencer's fingers were inside me, stroking me, setting my lower belly on fire with the pending orgasm building rapidly.

"Spencer!" I tore my lips away from her, tossing my head back. Her body prevented my back from arching and it created delicious waves, knowing I was held captive under her.

Lips and teeth marked me all the way down my chest where she settled on my nipples, licking, biting, and soothing the sensitive flesh. She painted wet kisses down my ribcage, my stomach, stopping to dip her tongue playfully in my navel before heading southwards. Her fingers kept moving at a slow pace, my body jerking with gentle force. My hands were tangled in her hair, just tangling themselves, nothing more, nothing less. I fought the urge to push her further down because I knew if she was ready, she'd simply leave her marking post on my stomach and investigate her curiosity herself.

I couldn't control my breathing or the noises that left my mouth. Her hair tickled my already highly sensitive skin and I was already feeling close to the edge. "Please," I growled, my body growing impatient.

Spencer chuckled throatily as her head dipped lower, her tongue teasing the skin between crease of my pelvic area. My fingers clenched in her hair as she moved lower, gingerly taking my clit into her mouth, sucking slowly. "Oh sweet fuck," I moaned deep down. I could tell by the way her tongue moved, that she was simply just testing the 'waters'. It didn't take her long before her tongue slipped into me, replacing her fingers.

Spencer groaned deeply, humming against my skin as she worked the muscle graciously inside me. I was all over the place when she finally pinned my hips to the bed and sucked hard on my clit, penetrating me with her fingers. I slammed my body up, riding out the extreme climatic sensation that was flowing thickly through my veins and muscles. I screamed her name, riding out the waves, panting and breathing heavily. Sweat dripped between us as she came up and kissed me soundly on the lips, whimpering as I bit her bottom lip, passionately kissing her.

We stayed like that for hours. Kissing, tasting, exploring, being Spencer and Ashley. Or as Alex would call us, Spashley.

We made love until the sun rose through the windows and finally we fell asleep.

- - - -

"Ashley?!" I shot up in bed as I heard the horrific screech of my name.

"What?" I panicked and covered myself in case my psychotic cousin found us. I looked around desperately for the guy and only found my panicked stricken girlfriend frantically pulling on her track pants. "What are you doing?"

"I'm late!" Spencer pulled at her hair and pointed to the alarm clock.

**9:15am**.

You call that sleeping in? It was a Saturday morning. There I was thinking she meant at least noon. Where the hell was my morning snuggles?

"You call that sleeping in?" I raised an eyebrow and pouted.

"Ashley!" Spencer warned and threw on a shirt, gruffly grabbing her huge hockey bag. "Warm ups started fifteen minutes ago, I cannot believe we slept through the alarm."

Spastic Carlin was at it again. Pissed and sexy. Damn fine combination if you asked me.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you?" I smiled sweetly and patted the empty mattress beside me. "Come back to bed, please?"

Spencer raised her eyebrow and snorted. "You think I'm going to miss a game over you?"

Well, why not?

"Um," I blushed and stood up, covering myself with the loose sheet that was kicked off by our feet in the heat of _many_ moments. "I just wanted to see if you would."

Spencer giggled and dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around my waist, kissing me softly. "If you want me too, I will." She pulled back and I could she was telling the truth.

I shook my head in a serious manner and pointed a finger at her. "You're too damn sexy on the ice to miss a game. When you get all pissed at another player, it really does things to me, you know, weird things." I cracked a grin and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh yea?" Spencer's coy smile always made me weak in the knees. Her fingers ran against my breastbone before it grasped the sheet and tugged it away from my body, cupping my breasts in her hands. "Why don't you take a shower and meet me in the locker room fifteen minutes after the game." She whispered hotly in my ear as she squeezed the warm flesh while punctuating her words. One last kiss, Spencer winked at me, scratched behind her ear and was out the door, leaving me standing naked in the middle of the hotel room.

A smirk pulled at my lips before I let out a loud happy squeal. My friends would kill me back home if they knew exactly how hard I fell for Spencer. As I've mentioned, I didn't do commitment. Take Beth for example. She was there for me emotionally and mentally, but I was a very sexual person and she wasn't putting out.

I felt differently now that I've met Spencer. If she were in Beth's shoes, I couldn't even think about cheating on her. No, I was in love and I'd die in a heart beat for her.

When I got into the shower, I noticed a note taped to the tiled wall.

_Order your favourite dish for breakfast. My game starts at 9:45am, I'll be looking for you. _

_I love you, Ashley Avery Davies._

_Always,_

_Your Carlin ox_

I was hopelessly in love. I'd go back home a different woman who truly understood the meaning of commitment and love.

Only thing was, B.C. didn't feel like home anymore.

Spencer was my home now.

- - - -


	44. Once A Flirt Always A Flirt

**_I Do Not Own SoN Sadly - Just OC's & Storyline_**

**- 21.1 - Once A Flirt, Always A Flirt**

**Spencer's PoV**

I ran into the arena as fast as I could, trying not to drop my gear. I was never late. I mean _never_ late to warm-ups, games or practices. I was usually the first one on the ice, shooting the puck around, slap shooting the thing into the net.

But that day it all changed. I got the taste of what it felt like to be tardy.

Hey, it wasn't my fault that I've being made love too all night by a gorgeous brunette. Or that I was making her scream my name. If you would've told me that the taste of a woman was that intoxicating, I would've been a little sceptical. I was definitely proved wrong, all I could taste was _her_, all I craved was _her_.

"Carlin!" Coach Caron yelled over the other players who were half way through warm-ups. I stopped, out of breath, and turned around, facing him and a few of the team members who gasped when they saw I wasn't even in gear yet. 30minutes to go until game time and I wasn't even in gear. "You're late!"

I rolled my eyes. Duh. "I know, I missed the alarm, I'm sorry." I bit my lip and waited for him to holler at me like the other nimrods that were usually late.

"Don't make it a habit." He scoffed and scratched his chin, waving his hand to dismiss me. "Hurry up Carlin, I'd hate to stick Brady on your ass." He chuckled as the guy, fucking pussy is what I called him, snarled. He was fun to push into box seats because it made him more scared of me and the less I saw of him.

"He could only be so lucky," I hollered back, running towards the locker room. I was in gear in record time and out on that ice. For someone who never had more then 3 hours sleep, I was pretty energized. I guess Ashley and I both discovered we had amazing stamina.

Definitely a plus in my books.

Game time.

I managed to make it to the third period without a penalty. I was shocked really, I even lost my temper and shoved another player against the boards. Granted it was my own team mate, but the fucker should've passed the puck to me instead of trying to be the 'hockey' hero and score 3 seconds before second period ended. No, he had to show off and get his ass whipped by some other _woman_ on the other team. If he would've passed the damn thing, I could've been the 'hockey' hero, damn it.

Fucking pussy. The guy would never learn.

Of course I was benched for the first five minutes of the third period but I didn't mind. I was making up for being late by playing extremely well. 12-3 City Rebels. I've scored 8 and assisted 2.

I had caught Ashley's eye well before the game started. She wore a tight blue sweater that bared her midriff and dark denim jeans. Her hair was up in a clip, allowing her natural curls to hang loosely in some areas. She was sexy. She was the definition of sexy. Or she should be, at least. Trying to impress the girl was also my inspiration for kicking ass out on the ice. Knowing that I could get my girlfriend's attention by getting aggressive on the ice was icing on my cake.

"Carlin!" Coach Caron patted my back, telling me it was time to switch. I was on a roll and I never felt better than I did when I was on the ice, playing the game that had my heart.

Ashley had my heart too, she had all of me, don't get me wrong. But there were times when I would go out to the old pond and shoot the puck around while thinking of her. What should I do? How would this work out? How would my family react once they found out their precious hockey star daughter was in love with her _ex_-boyfriend's female cousin? When should I kiss her? Why can't she just tell me she loves me?

You know, those kind of questions. I couldn't go up to her and ask her those things. Of course most of those were answered now - with the exception of the first three. Then the more I would think of it, the more I'd drop hockey in a heartbeat just to be with her. I'd give up all my dreams to be able to hold her hand or see her smile or feel her soft touches.

I was immediately knocked back into reality when I was body checked, hard, into the boards knocking the wind out of me. What the fuck? I didn't even have the puck. I turned around and pounced on the dickhead who slammed me into reality. Damn it, I was day dreaming of Ashley!

"You crazy bitch!" The guy beneath me covered his face while my gloved hands pried their way through to make contact with his pretty face.

"Carlin, get off him!" The referee pulled me off the guy I was pounding and ushered me to Coach. "She is out of the game." He said sternly.

"What?!" I whipped my head around and glared at the younger referee in a black and white striped shirt. "You've got to be kidding me? He slammed into me! For no reason!"

"And your fists accidentally collided with his face?" The guy challenged.

"Yes." I nodded in all seriousness. "Please don't kick me out of the game, I'll do a five minute penalty!" I knew I was already kicked out but it didn't hurt to try. I licked my lips and pouted at the young guy, taking my helmet off and letting my hair down from the elastic it was in. He stuttered as I winked at him and leaned close to his ear, "you wouldn't want us to lose because you've kicked the best player off the team," I felt vomit rise in my throat but I did what I had to do, "now would you?" I breathed.

Clearing his throat he looked at Coach and whispered something in his ear. He smirked my way and winked as I shuddered. Gross.

"Carlin, you sit until I say otherwise." Coach Caron muttered, not too pleased with me yet his smirk was pretty impressed with my way of persuasion.

I looked over to where Ashley was seated and she waved with a huge smile on her face. I'd have to tell her all about my persuasion later.

I was back on that ice seven minutes after being benched.

I scored one more time before the buzzer went off, indicating the game was over. I was tackled by the team as we had won our first game of the small regional tournament. Four more to go this weekend and I couldn't wait.

- - - -

"Nice game, Carlin." I heard as I stepped out of the 'women's' side of the shower room fully clothed and pulled my damp hair back, using the towel to dry the ends. I glanced up and saw Brady, aka fucking pussy, leaning against my locker, smiling. He was shorter than Aiden, but still pretty tall, with brown hair and green eyes. It was hard not to look at him when I imagined my fist breaking his nose.

"Thanks." I replied, looking at him to move away from my locker so I could grab the rest of my stuff. "You too." The guy wasn't horrible either.

"Thanks," he mumbled and sighed. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Where's the rest of your posse?" I asked, wondering why he bothered to stay behind. "Aren't you going to the luncheon?"

"Aren't you?" Brady raised an eyebrow. "You have to go Spence," he laughed, "you're the best player."

"So you're man enough to admit it now?" I shot him a look and slammed my locker that assigned to me for the weekend. "Besides, I've got other plans."

"Is your boyfriend here?"

I laughed. "No, um," I licked my lips and glanced around, wondering if I should say that I didn't have a boyfriend or just say he wasn't around, "he's not." If I leaked it out that I was no longer seeing Aiden before telling the guy, I was sure it would somehow get back to him. He deserved to know before anyone else.

"So you plan on hanging out by yourself?" Brady asked in a concerned tone.

"Actually," I smiled at the thought of being with Ashley until my next game, "I've got company." I couldn't dismiss the fact that the guy raked his eyes over me in a lingering way.

"Spencer?" I turned around and noticed Ashley standing in the doorway, sporting her award winning smile. "Hey." She husked, glancing between me and Brady. "Everything okay?"

"Carlin, your friend is hot!" Brady nudged me and I punched him a good one in the arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Two reasons," I seethed, "one, for touching me and two, for being a pig and she's taken." I shoved past him and grabbed Ashley's hand, ushering her out the door. "God he's an ass."

Ashley chuckled and squeezed my hand. "You played a good game."

"Good? Did you not see me kick ass?" I laughed and playfully shoved her against the wall, trapping her body against mine. We were on the other end of the arena where no one was around.

"Carlin, hockey will be the only thing that vastly enlarges your head," she mused and grinned, kissing the tip of my nose, "that and the fact that you know when you flirt, you get your way." I gasped and she smiled knowingly. "Oh come on, you totally flirted with that referee to get your way."

"I plead the fifth?" I smiled innocently.

"You're not American, we're not in America, and therefore I veto that right." Ashley grinned and melted her mouth against mine before pulling back. "So much for the locker room fun." She pouted playfully.

That gave me another reason to hit Brady. He ruined a moment that would've been sexy. "Well," I cupped her face gently with one hand while lacing her fingers with the other, "I'll be playing hockey a lot this season, I'm sure I can make it up to you." I whispered and she grinned widely. "But for now, I think it's best I eat something first. I'm going to need all the energy I can get."

"Yeah, you need all the energy if you have two more games to play today." Ashley smiled as we started walking towards the lobby area of the arena. We were staying in a hotel right across the street from arena so it wasn't far to walk.

I brushed my lips over her cheek before looking at her in all seriousness, "who said the energy was for the game?" I winked and tugged her shocked body with me while smirking.

- - - -

_Someone had asked me if I've ever read "Keeping You A Secret" by Julie Anne Peters. I have. However, the resemblance between my fic and her novel are completely coincidental. I know how that story turns out and this isn't one of those fairytale romances. I apologize if it seems way too familiar but this story is about to take a drastic turn in which you will not see it as 'recognizable'. _

_Keeping You A Secret is an awesome read and I do recommend those who haven't read it yet, to do so. Holland and Cece are the novel version of Spashley. :)_

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Like I said, plenty of more chapters to go and I appreciate the comments you've been giving me,so thank you. :)_


	45. Goodbye Peace Hello Reality

**I don't own SoN - Just the story line and O.C's.**

**- 21.2 - Goodbye Peace – Hello Reality**

**Ashley's PoV**

"Alex, calm down!" I whispered into the phone. "What's wrong?" I looked over at Spencer's sleeping form, naked in the bed. Seemed I had finally worn her out for the evening. She won all of her games and had one more to go the next morning before we hit the road back home.

"_Sammy wants to be girlfriends!" _Her voice squealed over the line. I smirked and shook my head.

"Again, you make that sound like a bad thing." I rolled my eyes and tapped my forehead with my fingers. "So what did you say?"

"_I told her I'd love to be, what the hell do you think I am? Crazy? Have you seen Sammy?" _Alex gasped and huffed. I chuckled.

"I've seen Sammy and even though she's a looker, I've got my own girlfriend to fawn over, thank you." I bit my lip and moved away from the bed, noticing Spencer coming out of her sleep. I didn't want to wake her because I knew she needed the sleep. So did I. "Does she want to be open about it?" I whispered quietly.

"_Not at the moment," _Alex sighed with relief, _"but she wants to eventually."_

"Good Alex," I smiled into the receiver and ran my hand through my messy hair.

"_Give yourselves time Ashley. Spencer still has to break up with Aiden and let the dust settle before telling anyone. She doesn't want you to be shipped back to the mountains with all the other crazies." _That young Carlin thought she was so funny. She had a point though, even though I wanted to show the world that Spencer was mine, I had to wait for a while. At least I'd have Spencer to myself.

"I know," I laughed and looked at the time, "shouldn't you be in bed? Or did mommy forget to tuck you in?"

"_Screw you,"_ Alex roared with laughter, _"get some rest Ash, all that sex has gone to your brain."_

"Sex with your sister." I corrected cheekily as she squealed with disgust on the other end. "What? You started it."

"_Night Davies."_ Alex chuckled and hung up the phone.

I placed Spencer's phone back on the desk and slid out of my robe and back between the sheets. When the phone had begun to vibrate earlier I noticed it was Alex, I picked up hoping it wasn't an emergency. I curled up behind Spencer and kissed her shoulder lightly. "Sweet dreams." I whispered and curled my body around hers.

- - - -

"Ashley?!" I shot up in bed like the day before and rubbed my eyes, looking around the room to find Spencer standing at the foot of the bed with a tray of food. It was still dark outside but her smile lit up the room.

"You startled me, Carlin. You have to quit doing that." I mumbled and crawled to my knees, peeking over the tray to find mounds of fruits piled up with hot fresh pancakes. "What is this for?" I smiled at her lovingly and sat back on my heels as she stripped her clothes and crawled beside me, placing the tray on the bed in front of us. "It's early, Spencer, you should be sleeping."

Spencer shrugged but smiled as she did so. "I missed out on our snuggles yesterday morning, I didn't want to this time around either." She checked the time and grinned. "Besides, I'd usually be up at this time anyway for early practice."

Ugh. It was only **5:00am**, you better believe me when I say I was more than in love with this woman. I was up before the sun and it was a Sunday!

"What time do you have to be on the ice?" I asked as I plopped a juicy strawberry in my mouth, moaning in a delicious way, looking at Spencer with a smirk.

"Uh," she cleared her throat and focused on the tray of fruit and pancakes, "7:30am. I was hoping we could just, talk?" She peered at me through her blonde hair with the baby blue eyes.

"Of course," I said softly, grazing the back of my fingers against the side of her cheek, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Us." Spencer softly smiled and grabbed my hand, placing it against her lips, kissing the fingers gently. "I don't want to ruin our weekend by talking about other problems," I knew she was referring to her soon-to-be ex, "but I just want you to know that I'm very sure about us. When the time comes, I want to let everyone know that I love you."

"Spencer," I blushed at the most intense love showing in her eyes, "I want everyone to know about you too," I paused and bit my lip, "but-"

"I know." She quickly cut me off with a look of understanding. "I'm not going to ask you to do anything Ashley, I don't want you out of my life. I'd rather sneak around with you, knowing I'm only yours, then to fake being someone else's girlfriend and risk having you taken away from me," she looked out the large window, where the sky was painted in dark grey and blue, the sun trying to pry its way through to shine.

"Hey," I cupped her cheek and waggled a slice of apple in her face, "you won't lose me." I pressed the fruit to her lips and grinned as she accepted it gratefully. "I love you, Spencer. Nothing or no one will change that."

"I love you too." She rolled her eyes and pushed me slightly, not wanting to make the moment too serious.

We sat there, sharing a plate of pancakes before she cleared the tray off the bed and stumbled her way back between the sheets with me. "So, I have an hour left, whatever shall we do?"

"I think I could think of a few things," I pretended to ponder, tapping my finger to my lips before she tackled me in a fit of tickles.

- - - -

City Rebels won the tournament. Each player got a gold medal and a trophy to take back with them. Spencer couldn't have looked any happier then she did while accepting her medal and trophy at the small celebration ceremony early Sunday afternoon. Her hair was down, cascading over her shoulders, wearing a yellow buttoned up shirt with jeans. I was proud to know that she was mine.

She was currently sitting at a table with her team, making arrangements for throwing a party the following weekend to really celebrate their victory. Spencer loved parties, especially when they involved her team mates and victory. I agreed to go knowing just how many jocks would try and get into her pants. She was leaning across the table, putting a five dollar bill into the 'booze' can and then leaned back, looking at me and winked.

"Hey," she sauntered up to me and sat dangerously close to me in her chair, "ready to go?"

I nodded brightly and took the hand she offered. Since we were having dinner at Spencer's that night, we decided to hit the road before everyone else. "Thank you for inviting me," I smiled as we strolled out of the banquet hall and towards our room to grab the bags.

"We needed this," Spencer smiled, lacing our fingers together briefly before letting go as she heard her last name being called. We turned around a watched a tall brunette approach us. "What do you want, Brady?"

"You know, you can call me Ian, that is my name." The guy grinned boyishly at her and it didn't sit right with me.

"You don't deserve a name," Spencer quipped and raised an eyebrow at the intruder, "seriously, what do you want?"

"Well, a couple of the guys were going to head out to Huckles when we get back and we're wondering if you wanted to join us," he looked at me and back at the blonde, "you can bring her if you want."

"Not interested." Spencer put her arm around my waist to turn me around as we started walking away from the guy. He didn't sit right with me. I noticed how he looked at my girlfriend. The way he checked her out in the locker room this morning before they knew I was even in the same room.

"Come on Spencer, since when have you thrown out a great opportunity to celebrate a victory? We've heard all about your partying, we asked around." The guy laughed.

You wouldn't have pegged Spencer as the partying type, but she was when she knew she had something to celebrate. I've heard stories of her drunken escapades from Aiden, Kyla and a few from Alex.

"See you at practice Tuesday." Spencer hollered, still guiding me towards the elevator and to our room. "I hate that guy." She muttered.

"I think he likes you, Spencer," I observed and looked around the place one last time in hopes we never forgot anything.

"Doesn't matter," Spencer smiled, catching my eye, "I'm already taken."

I broke out into a full blown grin and shoved her out the door. She always knew how to make me forget the things that fluttered in my stomach, that were leaving me feel uneasy. Her smile melted everything and I was reduced to mush.

Yes, my friends would definitely have a blast learning the new Ashley Davies tidbit.

I sighed as the hotel room locked behind us. I knew the time alone with Spencer couldn't last forever but it pained me knowing we were going back to a tangled mess we both created.

It was hard.

- - - -


	46. When Parents Involve Themselves

**_Don't own SoN! Just OC's and story line._**

**- 22 - When Parents Involve Themselves**

**Spencer's PoV**

"Spencer!" Alex came bounding down the stairs like a five year old, a big smile plastered to her face. "You guys made it home!" She threw her arms around me.

I grinned and accepted my sister's hug. "Did mommy forget to tuck you in at night time? Are you deprived of human contact?" I laughed as Alex shook her head, eyes widening.

"You and Ashley have been spending way too much time together." She chuckled and gave my girlfriend a brief hug.

"So, have you been deprived?" I teased and threw my hockey bag in the closet while following Ashley and Alex up the stairs with my dirty laundry. Ashley had a nice ass. We stopped at the top of the stairs and I smirked as Sammy sat on Alex's bed listening to her iPod. "Okay, no deprivation for my lil sis."

"Alex and Sammy up in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Alex clamped Ashley's mouth and glared at me.

"You told me you'd talk to her about that!" She hissed at me, eyes narrowing playfully.

I leaned against her bedroom doorframe and smirked. "I'm sorry, I guess my mouth was rather full all weekend," I glanced at a smirking Sammy, who tried not to eavesdrop, and nodded towards her, "hey Sammy."

"Spencer!" Alex growled and pushed Ashley away slightly, waggling a warning finger at her. "You stop it with that song, hear me?"

"Ou," Ashley licked her lips, teasing my sister, "you're hot when you're mad, baby Carlin."

"Spencer! Control your girlfriend!" Alex turned read and stuck her tongue out at me while I laughed hard, holding my stomach. It was a funny situation. Ashley made Alex blush a deep red, Sammy was glaring at Ashley, who was smiling innocently and I was just amused.

"Girls!" My mom came up the stairs with a laundry basket in hand. "Oh Spencer, I'm so happy you're home safe."

I smiled and nodded. I couldn't figure out my mom. She really could care less where we were as long as we called her and kept safe. Other times she would show another side where she did care what happened in our lives and if it was going to screw us over in the future. "Dad home?" I asked, moving aside so she could put the basket in Alex's room.

"Downstairs about to make dinner," she looked over at Ashley with a huge smile, "we're excited to have you over tonight Ashley. Arthur and I were talking and aside from knowing that you're Aiden's cousin, we don't know much about you."

"Because you never took the time out," I rolled my eyes as Alex nudged me. I was hot and cold with Paula. "Ashley's been here since September mom, it's not like she's that new. She's spent the night here plenty of times." I swallowed as Ashley and Alex glared at me. I didn't mean for that to slip. I snuck Ashley in and there were only a few times when Paula would know she was spending the night.

Paula didn't notice though, she just smiled. "I'm looking forward to dinner. Why don't you girls get settled in and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Did you need help, Mrs. C?" Ashley asked politely, smiling her best smile. It melted my heart and by the look on my mom's face, it melted hers as well.

"No sweetie and please call me Paula? Why don't you and Spencer just chill for a bit. I bet you two are wiped out from all the action this weekend." Innocent observation, but she was so right – for other reasons.

I smirked and was elbowed by Ashley. "Ow," I growled and smiled at my mom, "yea, it's hard being the star hockey player." I said rather dramatically.

Paula nodded silently and squeezed me on my shoulder while make her way back downstairs.

"I'm surprised you can even balance yourself on the ice with your head so swollen." Alex chuckled and I glared at her.

"Alex and Sammy up in a tree, F-U-C-" Alex slammed her bedroom door in my face and I turned around facing Ashley, who just smirked and shook her head.

"You can be mean Carlin," she taunted and grabbed the belt loops on my jeans, tugging me towards my bedroom, "all the aggressiveness this weekend has gotten me wound up so tight…"

I cleared my throat and swallowed heavily as we reached the inside of my bedroom, finding myself pressed up against my bedroom door that she shut right before, locking it of course. "Oh yea?" Her fingers started to undo my buttons on my shirt and I couldn't help but be at her mercy.

"Yes," she whispered huskily before claiming me once again.

It was much quicker than usual, her fingers were inside me before my jeans were undone. She somehow managed to manoeuvre me on the bed where we tangled ourselves in each other and kept as quiet as possible.

Lying beside her on my bed, spent and tired, I looked over at her as she caught her breath. It was definitely a quickie, but so worth it to have her whisper my name in my ear over and over again as I, excuse the term, fucked her. "We're like bunnies."

That comment made Ashley laugh as she turned on her side, her fingers tracing the outline of my breast, making me sigh softly. "I can't help it," she bit her lip and caught my eye, "you're mine."

I nodded and grabbed her hand that was working its tingling magic on me, kissing the palm lightly. I looked at her and grinned. She was topless, her jeans were halfway down her legs and her hair was nothing but a mess. I reached over her and grabbed my hand mirror. "Take a look," I placed it in front of her face, "what do you see?"

Ashley looked at me confused and then back at her own reflection. "Ugh, am I getting a pimple? Spence…" She pouted as I burst into laughter, sitting up.

"No Ash," I ran my fingers through her tangled threads, "look at that hair."

"Yea, you messed it up with her persistent hands!" She smirked and sat up, taking the mirror from my grip as she started to fix the mess. "Look what you did to me!"

I shook my head and pressed my lips to her ear. "Alex was right," I husked, "you really do look great with JBF hair."

The mirror fell from her hand as her eyes grew wide. "JBF? What? What does that," I watched the light bulb go off in her head. "SPENCER!"

I shot up from the bed and laughed, tugging my clothes back on. "Just been fucked hair, Davies, it really looks good on you."

"I cannot believe I told Alex she suited JBF hair!" Ashley gasped and quickly dressed herself. "Oh my God, you could've told me!"

"I just did," I quirked an eyebrow and pulled her back down on the bed with me, "want to watch TV before dinner's ready?"

Ashley nodded, her skin still red from blushing. I was so lucky Alex had Sammy because I knew she'd take an interest in Ashley and I wasn't up for more drama.

Speaking of drama, I had yet to call Aiden to let him know I was back. I've ignored all his texts during the weekend and I've ignored Kyla's as well.

I couldn't wait for Monday to be over with. I planned on breaking up with Aiden after school that day and even though I was nervous, I was anxiously excited.

"Want to watch a hockey game?" Ashley asked me, smiling as she found the sports channel.

"You and I definitely have to get married," I snickered and kissed her. She held a surprised look on her face when I realized what I had said, "I meant, you know, because you … uh, not now… I-"

"would love too," Ashley grinned, wrinkling her nose in that adorable way, "in the future of course." She snuggled into my arms as we started to watch a hockey game.

"Of course." I whispered and kissed her temple, relaxing as we were back in our own little protection bubble for a little while.

- - - -

My parents made themselves look like the perfect parents. They steered away from any conversation regarding future topics and boys. I sat next to Ashley and Alex sat next to Sammy. I knew they were playing footsy with each other by the looks on their faces. Ashley was playing with the freshly ripped hole on my jeans, her fingers sliding against my skin.

"That was very good spaghetti, Mr. C," Ashley patted her lips with a napkin and smiled at my father.

"Thank you Ashley," he smiled at her and then looked at me, "so you two hit it off really well, didn't you?"

I nodded and looked at Ashley, smiling like a love struck puppy. "She's something special."

Ashley blushed and allowed her gaze to land on her empty plate.

"Must be since she was the one that got you two closer," my mom pointed between me and Alex.

"That was all them," Ashley spoke up, the red tinge still evident in her cheeks, "I just came around at a good time."

"Oh these two fought like cats and dogs or they'd completely ignore each other." My mom nodded seriously. "Alex had her thing and Spencer had hockey."

"She _has_ music mom," I looked at Alex, who smiled gratefully at me, "it's not a thing, it's a passion and she's really good."

"See?" My dad pointed towards us again, "they even stick up for each other now."

"Gotta grow up sometime," Alex smiled and picked at her meatballs.

Ashley smiled at me and squeezed my hand under the table before scooting her chair back. "I'm going to start the dishes."

"Nonsense Ashley," Paula stood up, "we have a dishwasher and you're a guest, you don't need to be helping us."

Ashley looked at me and then back at my parents. "Spencer's always helping out back at my place, I'd love to return the favour. Please?" She did her famous pouty grin and it always worked.

Ladies and gentlemen, my mom formed a crush on Ashley right then. Her smile grew wide as she nodded silently, motioning my girlfriend to follow her while they clean off the table.

"So Spencer, I heard Rebels won all of their games and you were in lead with the shots." My dad smiled proudly. "That's my girl."

"Yea well," I shrugged. I knew they kept track of what happened during my games but my parents hadn't been to a game since I started playing for the high school. Seemed their lives were too busy to watch their daughter play, "it's a skill."

"Why don't you ever go, dad?" Alex tilted her head and scratched an itch on her nose. "She has a game Wednesday and you're off. You should really go watch Spence kick some serious ass."

My dad looked at me and smiled. "Would that be okay with you?"

He was asking me? Oh wow. I didn't know. "Um," I pushed my plate away and leaned on the table with my elbows looking at him, "if you want too."

"It's fun Mr. Carlin," Sammy piped up and smiled at me. Alex really knew how to pick them, but Ashley was way hotter and sexier, "Spencer really knows how to play the game. She's a pro."

My dad nodded his head and grinned at me. "I'm definitely going to watch you play Wednesday, Spencer."

I smiled but remained silent. My parents were freakishly normal that night and I didn't know how to react. Looking over at Alex, it was safe to say she never knew either.

"Well Sammy and I have a presentation to finish for homework, so we're going to go and do that." Alex got up and took Sammy's hand, dragging her away from the table.

"And I uh, should help mom and Ash-"

"Spencer?" My dad grabbed my attention by putting his hand on my hand. His facial features were soft and full of that fatherly love crap you only see on an episode of 7th Heaven. When he knew he had my attention, he patted my hand and just nodded, "I know."

"You know?" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head in slight confusion.

"Yes," he nodded firmly, "I know that Ashley's into girls."

"Dad, that's no secret." I laughed but my heart was pounding. What if he knew about her and I? "Ashley's been out since she was three, hitting on her mom's gynaecologist." We shared a laugh. "I know that you know that."

"I meant I know how she feels about you," he sat back and stretched his arms behind his head, giving me a warm grin, "seems you're pretty smitten yourself."

"Oh," I licked my lips and shook my head, "she's sweet. I like her, yes."

My father didn't push any further, he just told me that he was looking forward to sitting next to Ashley during my game Wednesday evening. He didn't push or prod, just left well enough alone.

I had a funny feeling my dad knew at that moment – about Ashley and I. I wasn't exactly subtle with my reaction. But he never brought it up that night. He never brought it up again. He would just give me knowing glances but seemed rather okay with the idea – and that made me feel a little more secure when it was time to come out of my messy over stuffed hockey equipment, closet.

Well, almost secure.

- - - -


	47. Not The Only Guilty One

_Sorry about the delay! This story is complete, I'm just a little lazy. I know right? Anyway, here you go! I'll be trying to do this updating thing at least once a day!_

**I Don't Own SoN - Just My Own OC's.**

**- 23.1 - Not The Only Guilty One**

**Ashley's PoV**

She parked around the small corner and pulled me in for another heated kiss. Her lips were so soft and inviting, it was hard to pull away from them once I was reeled in. The final nip on my bottom lip told me the weekend had officially come to an end. Her blue eyes sparked like they always did and she whispered sweet words in my ear.

"Drive safe, okay?" I stepped out of her beloved CRV and pecked her lips one more time. "It's icy out and I don't need you broken."

Spencer grinned and kissed me one last time. "I'll be dreaming of you Davies."

"You better be," I smirked, "I love you."

"I love you too." I breathed and closed the door, watching her slowly turn back onto the road. I shoved my gloved hands in my jacket pockets and turned around, slowly making my way with my bag, to the front of the house. I sighed when I saw Aiden's vehicle in view. "Great," I muttered and made my way inside the warm house.

"Ashley, you're home just in time!" I wasn't even in the door with two feet before my Aunt Greta dragged me into the living room where there stood a seven foot bare tree. "We're going to decorate it. Aiden tried getting a hold of Spencer, but she wasn't answering her phone. How'd you get home?"

With all the lip lock, we didn't even hear the phone. Or we just didn't care enough to pay attention closely. "Spencer, she must've forgotten her cell at home when she drove me home."

Smooth.

Aunt Greta nodded and allowed me to take off my winter jacket and place my things upstairs in my room.

"How did her games go?" Aiden asked me from the door way.

I was startled and slammed my dresser drawer shut. "Oh, um, good, great… they won them all." I turned around to look at him. He had shaved that ugly scruff Spencer always complained about and he was a bit thinner. "How'd your game go?" I asked casually, trying to avoid any conflict.

"Other team forfeited yesterday's game so I was home last night," he shrugged and moved into my room, sitting on the edge of the bed. I watched as his eyes darted around the room. "Came home to find out that you took off with my girlfriend-"

"Grow up, Aiden," I spat and stood right in front of him, "Spencer's a big girl, she can choose who she wants to hang out with."

"She knows, you know," he looked at me, standing up, "I told her how you felt about her. She's just too nice to do anything else."

"Yea?" I raised an eyebrow and shoved him out of my bedroom. "Then why did she invite me to join her this weekend? Spencer's popular at school Aid, she has other friends, so why me?" I couldn't believe I had said that to him but it was too late to take it back. "So she knows I'm in love with her, but what you're failing to realize is that she is a big girl and will choose who she wants to hang out with. Just because I'm her first choice, it doesn't mean anything."

"You're her second choice, Ash," he snapped, "her and Kyla aren't talking at the moment but if they were, it would've been her that accompanied Spencer, not you."

"Get out." I said calmly and shut the door on his face. I leaned back against the door and closed my eyes, taking deep breathes to calm myself.

Spencer was breaking up with the guy the following day and though I was more than happy, I knew he'd take it out on me. I admitted that I was in love with the girl. I never did back away after telling him I would. She ignored him and he had every right to look at me as if it were my fault. I was also honest to him as well, Spencer was a big girl. She chose to be with me and I wasn't going to let Aiden ruin that. I'd take whatever he had coming to me.

I found it heartbreaking at the same time, though. Aiden and I were like brother and sister, the best of friends. He'd approve my girlfriends and I'd approve his. I definitely approved of Spencer. We grew up while he lived in B.C. before my Uncle Victor got a job offer in this city and uprooted a fifteen year old guy who was my only true friend. Aiden understood me more than I did half the time a couple of years prior.

My phone beeped with a message and I dug it out of my pocked.

**How is it possible 2 miss u already? I need to c u.**

I grinned and text her back.

**I'm just that irresistible Carlin. Wat did u have in mind?**

Not even thirty seconds later, she had messaged me back.

**B there in 10.**

Oh God. She was willing to face Aiden already? A part of me thought she was crazy. She expressed how she was dreading the break up but at the same time she was more than ready. I didn't think she'd be so willing to come over so soon. Not that I was complaining.

I thought I heard hushed voices in the hall but I wasn't sure. I ignored it as I changed clothes and waited for Spencer to get there.

- - - -

**Spencer's PoV**

I spotted Aiden's truck in the driveway and sighed heavily. Clenching my hands on the steering wheel, I gave it a squeeze and held my breath for a few seconds before making my way up the Dennison's walk way. I haven't been at their house for a week and a half and I've been avoiding Aiden as best as I could. Sure I gave him a text saying 'yes, I'm good' here or there, but I never talked to him when he called. He stopped trying to get a hold of me Saturday night. I didn't miss him.

I stood outside the doorway and looked at it closely. I never realized how many scratches were in it, never really having to pay close attention to a door that I'd normally just walk into without knocking. I didn't know whether to knock or what. If I did, his parents would know something was up because I never knocked. They were already on edge because I wasn't around for Sunday dinner or the Wednesday game. I clenched my fists together, biting my lip hard before I said 'screw it' in my head and opened the front door, closing it behind me, faced with a familiar face. I looked at her funny as she was shocked to see me. "Kyla?"

"Spencer!" She said in a shriek and looked quickly up at the staircase then back to me. "What, what are you doing here?"

Well, my boyfriend lived there for one thing and the other I was there to see Ashley. Question wasn't why _I_ was there, but why was she? "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," she bit her lip and laughed before holding up her school bag, "I was uh, just about to study with Ashley. Having math class together and all."

I nodded mutely and just shook my head. "Oh okay." Ashley never mentioned that little fact.

"Aiden will be happy to see you," Kyla sadly laughed and it made me raise my eyebrow. "He's been talking about you non-stop." I sensed a tone of jealousy and if I were in love with the guy, I'd be a little upset.

"So you kept him company?" I asked, smiling, keeping it friendly. Kyla and I grew up together and we rarely fought. It was hard to stay mad at her, mainly because I was the one keeping the biggest secret and cheating behind Aiden's back. She only nodded to my question and looked everywhere but at me. "What did you two do?"

"Uh," Kyla cleared her throat, "watched movies and just talked about you."

"Hey," Ashley came down the stairs and by the look on her face, she was just as surprised to see Kyla standing there as well. It was funny how Aiden was nowhere in sight. "Hi Ky,"

"She's here to do last minute school work with you," I pointed out, adjusting my coat collar. It was getting warm in the cramped foyer. "I was going to ask you to join me for a Tim Horton's coffee run but you're busy."

Ashley shook her head and frowned. "Um, I… I don't remember having a study date."

Kyla blushed and licked her lips. "Oh I just figured since you were home now that maybe I could get some of your help. But you're busy, it's cool." Her voice would sound rushed if she was lying and that's exactly what was going on.

Ashley gave her a confused look and then shrugged towards me. "Is the invite still open?"

I grinned and nodded. "I won't have you out too long," I opened the front door and allowed Ashley to step ahead of me. Kyla whispered my name and I turned to look at her. "What?"

"Aren't you going to say hi to Aiden?" She furrowed her eyebrows and pointed upstairs.

I just smirked and shook my head. "I'm sure you'll tell him for me."

Closing the door behind me, I left my best friend speechless and I felt a little better knowing that I wasn't the only one doing the deceiving.

- - - -


	48. Counting Down The Minutes

**_I don't own SoN - Just my OC's._**

**- 23.2 - Counting Down The Minutes**

**Spencer's PoV**

"Carlin!" I turned around and saw Brady running towards my vehicle as I stepped out of it Monday morning.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, scratching my forehead, gathering my books under my arm and closing the door.

"Transfer," he shrugged and played with his backpack straps, "Scorpions offered me a better position so I'm just checking out the school all day before I actually begin here."

"You go to ViewBelle?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrow. "I didn't know you played for the Mustangs."

"Well you never gave me the chance," Brady snapped back as we started to walk side by side into the school building, "anyway, it's done."

I shrugged and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Once inside the building, I stopped at my locker. It was still quite early and half the students were probably still getting out of bed – including Ashley. I had only come early so I could work on last minute Lit that I hadn't managed to do over the weekend. Ashley was the only thing on my 'to do' list and 'do' her I did.

"So care to show me around?" Brady smiled, leaning against the locker beside me.

"I don't like you," I looked up at him, "so why do you bother trying?"

He shrugged but never budged. "Come on Spencer, it's early, no ones really here yet, it won't take you very long to give me a tour."

"I'm busy." I grabbed the books I needed and slammed my locker shut.

"Well where are you going?" He stepped beside me, following me down to the library.

"Library." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Cool," he grinned boyishly and opened the door for me, allowing me in first. I muttered a thank you and grabbed my spot in the back.

I sighed thankfully when he never followed me into the back. I shook my head and smirked to myself. That guy had issues if he was crushing on a girl who could, and would, kick his ass. Ashley wasn't going to like the fact that F.P., fucking pussy, was now transferred to our school. I hated the fact that I was stuck with him on both teams.

* * *

**Ashley's PoV**

"You two really need to find another spot to make out," I laughed as I opened the janitorial room where I found baby Carlin and Sammy locked in a heavy make out session.

"Ashley, close the damn door and find your own spot." Alex mumbled, not really paying attention to me but to the brunette straddling her lap. Her hand flexed against the girls hips as they got lost in their own little world again. I was glad Spencer hadn't shown up yet, seeing her sister ten seconds away from ripping off her girlfriend's clothes wasn't something I was sure she'd want to see.

"Hey!" Spencer came up behind me and shoved me in the small space with Alex and Sammy.

"What are you doing?!" Alex hissed and Spencer immediately opened the door and pulled me out, staring at her sister.

"What are _you_ doing?" She said calmly with an amused grin.

"Sammy. Now get lost!" Alex scoffed, straightening her shirt.

"I said what, not who." Spencer slapped Alex on the arm.

Sammy blushed and stood up. "I should actually get back to class," she kissed Alex one last time before brushing passed us, "don't be too hard on her, kay?" She whispered in my ear before bolting down the hallway.

"Nice one Davies!" Alex frowned and stood up, straightening out her shirt once again. "We were just getting started."

"Ugh," Spencer groaned and rubbed her forehead, "I really don't need to know that, Alex."

"Well then don't listen," Alex stuck her tongue out and gave us both a shove in the closet, "have fun lovebirds."

Spencer rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through my hair, pressing her lips urgently against mine. I pushed her up against the cold wall and kissed her with everything I was feeling.

We both pulled apart, panting. "What time is it?"

"Just about lunch time," she grinned and brushed her thumb along my lower lip, "so are we staying on school grounds? Or…"

"Spencer?" I grinned mischievously, "you can't possibly be thinking of skipping?"

"How can you skip lunch?" She raised an eyebrow and tapped my forehead with her fingers. "Relax Davies," she chuckled and pushed me back out into the hallway, "we'll be back before Lit."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I winked and grabbed her hand, dragging her down the hall to grab my own coat. "I don't think another 'quickie' is going to cut it this time." I looked at her and she had a shit eating grin on her face. I chuckled and shook my head. "You're something else, you know that?"

"I know." Spencer nodded simply, giving me an earth shattering smile. "Now come on lover," she whispered as we practically skipped out of the school and towards her CRV.

* * *

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Kyla muttered as she ran into me in the hall. Our books went flying and my coffee splattered all over my Lit notes.

"It's fine." I said rather annoyed. "What's the hurry anyway? Locker break just started, you've got ten minutes to get where you're going."

Kyla shook her head and laughed miserably. "Just not exactly with it these days."

I sighed and felt my facial features soften. "I'm sorry, I guess I could've watched where I was going as well." I looked at her funny when she made no intention to move out of the way.

"I can help clean up your notes," she offered, picking up the wet papers and I followed her to the bathroom, "so how was your weekend with Spencer?"

I licked my lips and nodded, "good. She was so busy with the team and practice. I stayed in the hotel watching Christmas movies."

Kyla laughed as if she believed me. "Look Ashley," her eyes captured mine through the mirror reflection, "I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving lately. There's just a lot on my mind and it seems that Spencer's always with you. I've really got no one else to talk too."

"You have Aiden," I shrugged, ignoring the fact that I was kind of taking away her best friend but she didn't help any by spying on us either.

Kyla sighed heavily and shook her head. "It's not the same."

"Ky," I moved next to her and gently pried my school work from her hands, "I didn't take Spencer away from you. She has a reason to be upset with you. I don't know why you felt the need to spy on us."

"Aiden asked me too," her brown eyes flickered with some insecurity but I couldn't quite figure out why. "He wanted Spencer away from you, I guess. I mean, you're hot Ash, I'm straight and even I _could_ develop a crush on you."

I smirked but turned serious once again. "The point in her madness is that you shouldn't have gone along with it. 'Reporting' back to her boyfriend about who she's hanging out with or where she's been. I don't see a leash on her, do you?"

"No!" Kyla snapped, guilt washing all over her face. "He's just a little freaked out. He told me that Spencer wouldn't be the first girl you'd steal away from other boyfriends."

"Whatever," I grabbed my book-bag and papers and headed towards the door, "why are you defending _him_ anyway, Kyla? Spencer's _your_ best friend. Shouldn't you be more concerned about her thoughts or feelings? Have you even tried talking to her before you believe all of his accusations?"

I stormed out of the washroom and sighed heavily. After finding Kyla at my house the night before, Spencer came to the conclusion that she was sleeping with Aiden. Oddly enough she didn't really care about the sex. She was upset that Kyla, being her best friend, kept it all to herself while accusing her of neglecting Aiden for me.

Spencer and I were back at the school right when our last locker break started. We skipped our class after lunch, which was Lit, and managed to make it back in time for our last class.

I was waiting for the day to end. I was anxious about how Spencer's break up with Aiden would go. She asked me to go to her place to hang out with Alex until she got back. She didn't want me in the crossfire and we both knew that if I were there, Aiden would slap the blame on me.

"Davies!" Alex caught up to in the hallway and smiled. "So I was thinking maybe we could go over some more music after school, while you wait for Spencer?"

I grinned. "Of course, what about Sammy?"

"She's picking me up tonight around 8pm. Movie date," she winked, bumped my hip and took off down the hall, "see you later!" she yelled.

Was it after school yet?

My nerves were shot.

- - - -


	49. Nerves And Butterflies

**_I Don't Own SoN - Just My OC's!_**

**- 23.3 - Nerves and Butterflies**

**Ashley's PoV**

I leaned against my locker, waiting patiently for Ashley to get out of detention. She somehow managed to piss off her last teacher of the day and was serving detention. I unzipped my coat as I felt hot in the stuffy empty hallways.

"Is she out yet?" Alex sighed beside me. She needed Ashley to give her a ride home since Sammy had to go to work for a bit. "What the hell did she do anyway?"

"Spit ball," I laughed and shook my head, "I think she was aiming for Kyla."

Alex laughed and dropped her school bag, getting antsy. "Kyla called me once when you were away. She wanted to know what time you were supposed to be back."

"Oh?" I looked at my sister with slight interest. "She couldn't call me?"

Alex shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know, Spencer. Sammy said she saw her with Aiden at the diner Sunday afternoon," She watched me nod and grinned, "that doesn't bother you, does it?"

I shook my head. "No, it really doesn't. I mean, it sucks because Kyla shouldn't be jumping down my throat about spending time with Ashley when she's comforting Aiden just fine."

"You don't think…" Alex let the sentence linger for a moment, "I mean, you think they…?" She blushed slightly and I chuckled. Still innocent.

I shrugged. "Probably but I won't accuse until I know for sure. I can't get too mad," I raised an eyebrow, "look who I spent the weekend with." My wink caused her to laugh.

"Shouldn't you be at Aiden's breaking his heart by now?" Alex all of sudden turned serious. "Oh my God Spence, you didn't change your mind, did you? You're not staying with the dick, right?"

I giggled at Alex's panicked words and grabbed her arm. "I haven't changed my mind. I just wanted one last kiss before I go." I blushed when I noticed Ashley making her way towards us.

"Hey sexy Carlins. I'm the luckiest bitch alive, two hot women waiting for me." Ashley wrapped her arms around both of our waists and squeezed us towards her. "Hey," she drew back and frowned at me, "shouldn't you be… with Aiden?"

"I just needed something first," I bit my lip and she grinned, letting go of my sister and pulled me in for a short sweet kiss. "Better." I sighed breathlessly and started walk ahead of them. "Please don't fight with each other kay?" They grinned and nodded. "No wrestling?" They shook their heads. "And please don't drive each other crazy and make me choose sides?"

"Go Carlin!" Ashley shooed me away with a laugh.

Aiden, you better not cry on me.

* * *

"Ugh!" Alex threw her music notebook against her closet door. "It's been two hours already, aren't you worried?" She threw me a glare.

Of course I was worried. Since when did it take two hours to break up with someone?

"Not at all," I said rather calmly and picked up her notebook for the fifth time, "relax, he's probably crying or something."

Alex snorted. "Whatever Ashley, Spencer should be home by now."

"Chill baby C." I warned and scribbled a few music notes in the notebook resting on my lap. "I'm sure there's a good excuse for her to be taking this long."

I watched as Alex nodded slowly, tapping her pencil against her lips. "Do you think we should add an extra beat between these two words?" She leaned over my shoulder, scribbling on my notebook.

"Hey," I smirked and patted her on the head, "that actually fits perfectly."

Alex grinned and rolled over to lie on her back, her arms above her head as she stared at the ceiling. I could see her lips move as if she were making up lyrics to go with the mood she was feeling. "I just don't want Aiden hurting you." She all of sudden blurted out of nowhere.

I looked at her quizzically. "What?"

Sitting up, Alex swung her legs around the bed and leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. "If Aiden blames you for breaking them up, what if you get sent back to B.C.? It won't only kill my sister, it'd kill you too."

I had to smile. I had to smile because Alex was really concerned about what happened between her sister and me. She didn't want to see us ripped apart. "Alex," I sighed with a smile, "I won't get sent away because Aiden will never know about Spencer and I. He's more jealous because I do have her attention but do you really think he'll suspect anything going on?"

The young Carlin shrugged a bit. "I really don't know." Biting her lip, her grey eyes looked warily at me. "Does Spencer know Aiden will never know about you two?"

Oh.

Everything had been a whirlwind, we never really discussed who or when we'd be telling anyone about us. Spencer had made it clear that she was okay with us being a secret, but I never asked her for how long. I wasn't about to panic right then. "I think Spence and I still have a lot to talk about."

Alex nodded but never pushed. "I'm hungry," she said sheepishly, "you want something from the kitchen?"

I smiled but shook my head. I was good. I was too nervous and anxious to eat. It had been two hours and Spencer wasn't home yet.

Really, did it take two hours to break up with someone?

- - - -


	50. Shattered and Broken Worlds

Thank you all for the reviews! They make me utterly happy. :) You all are divine.

_I don't own SoN - just my own OC's_

**- 24.1 - Shattered and Broken Worlds**

Spencer's PoV

I sat against his bed, waiting for him to finish his shower. Arriving at his place after leaving my sister and Ashley at the school, I came to his house only to find his parents home and no Aiden.

He just got back from a game with the boys and told me to give him a few minutes so he could shower. While he was out with his friends, I decided to wait for him because I needed to break it off that night or else it'd just get harder for me to do so.

Not because I was in love with Aiden, but because I truly did care for him and the longer I dragged him along, the worse I'd feel and it wasn't fair to him.

"Hey babe." Aiden walked back into his room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet but he took a seat beside and squeezed my thigh. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you were here. If I would've known, I would've told the guys some other time. I missed you." He leaned towards me and kissed my cheek.

Oh God. It was going to be harder than I thought.

I watched as Aiden got up and threw on a t-shirt and disappeared in his closet before coming back out with his boxer's on. I was thankful he didn't drop his towel in front of me.

"So what brings you by on a Monday?" He smiled and took his seat back.

My mouth had went dry. My heart was pounding and my palms were sweating. I was about to break this guy's heart. I took a deep breath. "So I heard you and Kyla hung out this weekend." It didn't sound accusatory; I just needed to shift some of the deadly weight off my shoulders before proceeding with my break up.

Aiden nodded, swallowing. He smiled softly and scratched the back of his neck. "She's nice," he tucked some hair behind my ear, "I was kind of shocked when she told me you had asked Ash to go with you to London."

I shrugged. "I think she needed the break."

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "A break from what? She's the one-"

I stood up abruptly and turned to face him. "Don't." I warned him. I would not let him bring Ashley into the situation. "You act like I can't be her friend because you two are having issues, Aiden. Just, leave her out of this."

Aiden frowned in confusion. "Out of what, Spencer? What's going on?"

I rubbed my temples and paced his bedroom slightly. "Look," I didn't want to look at him. I couldn't. "I've done a lot of thinking about us, Aiden. When I first met you, I was completely enthralled. You made me happy and proud to be your girlfriend. It was a nice feeling, you know?"

"Spencer." The tone in his voice told me he knew what was about to happen. "Please."

"Lately, you've been different. I never pegged you as the over possessive type and yet, you proved me wrong. I get that you were a little concerned but you were just stepping over lines, yelling in public and making my best friend spy on me for you." I swallowed and finally looked at him. His shoulders were slumped and his head was hanging in shame.

"Spencer, you can't do this!" Aiden shot up from his bed, grabbing me by my arms, his eyes pleading. "I love you so much."

I bit my tongue. I knew he was messing around with Kyla behind my back. But I was going to be reasonable and not allow myself to drag her in this while I protected Ashley. It wouldn't be fair and I didn't want this break up to be tainted. "No, you don't."

Aiden's eyes turned dark as he clenched his jaw together. He let go of me and just stared at me. "Who is he?"

What?

"Who is who?" I frowned, utterly confused.

"The guy Spence!" He raised his voice, "the guy you're fucking behind my back!"

"Fuck you," I spat and shook my head, "there is no guy Aiden. This isn't about anyone else, but you and me."

"Right." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aiden," my voice was softer as I got his attention, "we graduate in six months. We never talked about where _we_ will be after school ends. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I just, I want to get into a great school with a great hockey team and live my life one day at a time." I stepped forward and placed my hands on his chest. "I want you to be able to play basketball, have fun with your buddies and just be a guy. Why should we feel tied down at such a crucial age and time?" My voice cracked as I felt his body go slightly limp.

Aiden remained quiet, his eyes closed tightly before he opened them and looked at me, tears spilling from his green eyes. My heart fell. "Six months, we had six months to figure this out so why break up with me now? Don't you love me?"

"Oh God," I breathed with sadness, "I do Aiden, I really do." I bit my lip and placed my hand over his heart, "but I'm not in love with you." I didn't mean for it to spill out that way, but it did. I couldn't take it back.

The world probably crashed down around Aiden that day as he crumbled to his knees. I've never seen a guy so emotional before and I didn't know he'd take it that hard. "I can't believe this." He whispered.

I knelt down in front of him and cupped his face, wiping his tears with my thumbs. I knew I was crying too because I cared for him. I broke his heart and he was hurting because of me. "You were the greatest boyfriend Aiden and one day," I sighed softly, "you're going to make that girl unbelievably happy and she's going to be lucky to have you."

"Stop," he sobbed and stood up, "stop making me feel better. You don't get to do that after breaking my heart into a million fucking pieces Spencer." He shook his head and violently wiped away his tears and headed towards the door, "I do love you," he whispered before walking out of his room

I sat there on his bedroom floor feeling numb. I felt like scum. I felt like I was the worst person in the world and for what reason? The only reason why Aiden acted the way he did was because he was jealous.

The guy had good reason. I was messing around with his cousin behind his back and what made it worse is that while he believed he had the key to my heart, I had given it to Ashley without question.

I stood up and looked around his room one last time. I'd cry over this. I would. I'd cry over the memories I shared with him when we were happy. I couldn't give him those memories anymore. My heart belonged to another. He deserved to be happy.

I left the house quietly and drove home in silence with no music blaring like usual.

It was safe to say that, that was when things started to blur between everyone.

It was safe to say that there would be day when I knew what Aiden went through that night.

And I wouldn't wish that upon anyone.

Not even her.

- - - -


	51. The Truth About Samantha Taylor

_**I don't own SoN - Just my OC's**_

**- 24.2 - The Truth About Samantha Taylor**

**Ashley's PoV**

She hadn't said a word since she returned from Aiden's. She sat there on her bed, reading the school newsletter. She barely even looked at me and it was stinging a little.

"Spencer?" I whispered, crawling so I was now in front of her. She finally looked at me and her eyes were an icy blue. "Hey," I caressed her cheek with my thumb, smiling softly.

Spencer finally smiled softly and placed her reading material beside her in the bed. "Hey," she repeated my tone and pulled me up on my feet while she hugged me around my waist, resting her head on my stomach.

I felt my heart flutter and ran my fingers through her hair. "Did you want to talk about it?" I whispered but she shook her head, squeezing me tighter against her. "Spencer," I heard her sniffle and pulled back. Tears spilled from her gorgeous eyes as she buried her face in her hands.

"He was so hurt," she sobbed, "Ashley, I've never seen him cry like that."

I swallowed and felt a little heavy hearted. "I'm sorry Spence," I sat beside her and grabbed her hand, "I really didn't want this."

"Want what?" Spencer looked at me, sniffling.

"The drama," I sighed. I ran my free hand through my hair and leaned backwards, my back hitting the mattress. "I walked into your house that day on your birthday and I knew I had to get to know you. I never meant to fall in love with you."

"Ash," Spencer spun herself around and traced circles on my stomach with her fingertips, "I don't regret this," she whispered before looking at me, "I don't regret what I have with you and I don't regret breaking up with Aiden." She took a deep breath and spread out beside me on her stomach, her lips kissing my cheek softly. "It's just the feel of his heart crumbling in my hands, you know?"

I nodded and ran my hands through her blonde tresses, pulling her in for a brief kiss. "I'll never break your heart, Spencer."

"You better not," she warned in a serious tone, "I wouldn't know how I'd react."

I sat up and wrapped my legs around her waist, pulling her close to me. "I promise," I whispered against her ear.

Spencer kissed me with soft passion before pulling back, resting her forehead against mine. "I'm finally yours," she murmured against my swollen lips.

"Mine." I breathed.

She was mine.

Finally.

* * *

It was going on 10pm and Spencer had practice the next morning. Seeing as I completely wiped her out during her hockey tournament, I figured it was best I let her get some much needed rest. She asked me to stay the night and as much as I wanted too, I needed to face the music.

I was a little shocked when Spencer told me that Aiden only mentioned my name once in their conversation. He was still hard up on thinking she was cheating on him with some other guy. I knew I was a very bad cousin. I knew that the moment Spencer and I laid eyes on each other; I had swooped in and nabbed his girlfriend right under his Nike covered feet.

I shut the Carlin door behind me and shivered at the bitter air. I could hear some Carollers down the street and shook my head. It didn't even feel like Christmas. I watched as a car pulled up in the driveway behind mine and Alex hopped out, waving at me.

"How is she?" Alex asked nervously, biting her bottom lip. Spencer had finally came home right after her sister left.

"I think she needs her sister," I smiled sadly and nodded towards the house, "she's just getting ready for bed."

Alex nodded and poked her head back in the car, kissing Sammy quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," she smiled at me and patted my head.

"Hey," I grabbed Alex's arm and leaned in, "mind if I borrow your girlfriend for an hour?"

Alex smirked but then she became serious. I could tell she knew I just didn't want to head home yet. "Sure," she smiled, "just don't keep her out too late. I'd hate to have her ass grounded then come pound you when she's no longer allowed to take me out."

"Please," I rolled my eyes, "you're worried about me? It's always the quiet ones, right Sammy?" I eyed up the dark brunette in the driver seat, who just shrugged with a smile.

"Really, be safe, okay?" Alex's grey eyes looked at me with concern.

I nodded. "Want to go to Johnny's?" I asked Sammy, who nodded. "I have my car so I'll meet you there."

Alex shut her door and watched Sammy back out. She turned back around and looked at me, smiling. "She's great."

"Yea," I smiled back and moved aside so she could step on the sidewalk and not in a pile of snow, "tell Spencer I'll meet her after practice, kay?"

I got in my vehicle and followed Sammy's car to the diner.

"How'd your night go?" I asked as we sat in a booth.

"Good," she nodded, looking over the dessert menu, "I feel like apple pie, you?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Sure."

"Um," her blue eyes searched mine, trying to word her next sentence properly, "how is everything?" She whispered.

I licked my lips and shifted in my seat. "I haven't talk to Aiden yet, obviously," I released a nervous laugh, "but Spencer's pretty broken up. Her heart is so pure I think it's killing her knowing she hurt someone else. She's hurting for him."

Sammy bit her lip but agreed. "You have to do what you have to do, you know? Spencer was right to let the guy go. Maybe he can find someone who will love him like you do with her." She ducked her head and blushed. I had never met a girl as shy as Sammy and I certainly never heard her saw more than two words since I've known her. They call her Mouse at school sometimes.

I ordered the pie and sat in a slightly awkward silence. "So, tell me about yourself, Sammy."

"Oh, my full name is Samantha Lynn Taylor, and uh" she cleared her throat, "what else do you want to know?"

"Where were you born?"

"Switzerland." Sammy smiled.

"Really?" I was amazed. That was so cool.

"Yea, my parents were on some job thing and they really didn't want me born outside of Canada, but meh," she shrugged and dug into the pie as the waitress placed it between us. "You?"

"Victoria, B.C.," I smiled, taking a bite of the pie.

"Cool," she nodded and wiped her mouth. "Did you know Spencer was born in the Yukon?"

Now that was a shock. I never did know that. Why so far north? "No," I said in awe. "She never mentioned that."

"Alex was born here." Sammy shrugged and bit into another piece of pie.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked, curious. She seemed so quiet so either she was an only child, the middle or the baby like baby C. Only Alex wasn't so quiet once you got to know her.

Sammy's face fell as she placed her fork down and her hands in her lap. "Well," she cleared her throat and looked at me with those eyes that seem to pierce you with awe, "I had two little brothers. They were twins, Julian and Jacob."

I sensed it was a sore topic and sighed with sympathy. "It's okay Sammy, you don't have to talk about it."

She quickly shook her head and smiled slightly. "It's okay. It was one day after my grandparents picked us up from school. The roads were slippery and my grandpa was a slow driver as usual so everything was fine on the way home," she fidgeted and grabbed her fork, playing with it slightly, "we stopped at the red light and everything was fine so when we went on the green, grandpa never noticed the semi that skidded through his stop. I don't remember much," she whispered, "I just remember waking up in a hospital bed with my parents at my side but they wouldn't stop crying. I found out that I was the only one that survived." She thickly swallowed and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Oh God Sam," I whispered and went to her side of the booth, giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop it," she smiled softly but hugged me back, "I don't look for sympathy. Just, thank you for listening."

I nodded and smiled, getting back in my own seat. "How old were you?" I asked tentatively.

"Nine," she looked out the window where it was dark. "It was rough but that's what it is – life."

"Well, for what it's worth, I am sorry." I patted her hand and sat back. "Enough of this serious shit, um, how are things with you and Alex?" I tried not to think about the tragedy Sammy had gone through. She didn't talk much and I was wondering if that was why.

"Good, she's a real sweetheart. I actually met her a few years ago. She was the first person I told about my brothers and grandparents." Sammy took a sip of her milk and looked at me. "I used to have a crush on Spencer, you know."

I smirked. "Who wouldn't?"

"But the moment Alex talked to me, I knew I was looking at the wrong sister. She really knows her music." She smiled like a proud girlfriend. And she was. I didn't have to worry about Alex getting a broken heart with her. But it still had me concerned, you never know with these things. Look at Aiden, he thought he had Spencer for life.

"Hey Sammy?" I leaned forward and looked at her square in the eye, "I really don't want to play this card but since I am dating the sister of your girlfriend, um," I bit my lip, "if you ever hurt Alex… I promise it won't be pretty."

"Ditto." Sammy threw back. "Hurt Spencer and we'll have a brawl to sort it out."

I smirked and sat back. "I like you." I took another bite.

"Likewise." Sammy finally smiled a genuine smile to someone who wasn't Alex.

- - - -


	52. Trying To Untangle

**_I am the proud owner of SALEX (Sammy/Alex) - I don't own SoN sadly_**

**- 24.3 - Trying To Untangle**

**Spencer's PoV**

"So he just up and left? No argument?" Alex asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Aiden didn't even want to put up a fight?"

I shrugged and shook my head, picking at my blanket as I leaned against my pillows. Alex had gotten ready for bed when she got home and crawled into my bed with me, just keeping silent until I decided to talk first. "I guess he's hurting?"

"I thought he was sleeping with Kyla? Why would he act like he's hurting?" Alex scratched her head in confusion and raised her eyebrow at my shrugging shoulders. "What? Has your mind changed about them sleeping together?"

"No," I let out a small laugh, "they were or are fooling around, I can tell whenever Kyla's around us. Aiden's just better at hiding it."

Alex sighed heavily. "I'm sorry sis," she looked over at me, "I know how hard it must've been. I'm proud of you, for not bringing Kyla or Ashley into it."

"Believe me, I had to bite my tongue hard," I nodded and slid down further into the blankets, "I know this isn't the ending of it though. Aiden just needs time to process what just happened and he'll be back to either yell or grovel."

"I vote yell," Alex snorted, "that way you can just body check him and be over with it." She laughed as I elbowed her lightly. "What, I'm just saying! If he grovels, ick."

I snickered and shook my head. Alex had a way of making me feel better even when I knew I shouldn't be smiling. Did I really shatter his heart to pieces or was he just trying to make me hurt by making me feeling bad? I was almost positive he wasn't faithful with me either. I never had sex with him since the first week Ashley arrived. Why would he honestly wait for me to 'come around' when he had other choices?

I was thoroughly confused as to why he decided to stay with me. I would've dumped his ass if the situation was reversed. No, I wasn't saying it was all about the sex. I had managed to disconnect myself from him in more ways then one. When was the last time him and I really sat down and talked? He was the greatest friend. A best friend to say the least. It made me wonder if we could ever be friends after all of what happened.

"I should let you get some rest," Alex whispered and moved out of the bed and turning off the lamp, "try and get some sleep please? You've got practice and I'd hate to have your coach reconsider you if you're tired and can't concentrate."

"I'll sleep," I smiled and buried myself in my blankets, "Alex?" She turned around and looked at me, "thank you."

"For what?" She whispered.

"Just," I sighed because I knew the words I wanted to say wouldn't come out how I wanted them too, "for everything."

Alex just smiled and nodded her head before making her way out of my room. "Night Spence," she whispered and closed the door.

- - - -

**Ashley's PoV**

I tapped my pencil on my desk and sighed heavily. I wasn't getting the math lesson and scowled. I wasn't dumb, I just couldn't concentrate. When I got home the night before, it was just after 11:30pm and Aiden wasn't even home. My Aunt Greta said he needed to leave and clear his mind. Clearly she didn't know that Spencer broke up with him because she told me that she figured he went to her house.

The clock ticked loudly and it taunted me by its slowness. "Jesus," I muttered and rubbed my head, trying to clear my mind.

"You okay?" Trixie leaned towards me, concern in her green eyes.

I shrugged. "I'm just tired."

Trixie smiled softly and inched her desk closer to mine. "Want help? I'm so bored right now with this 'catch up' day the teacher is pulling. I'm done all of my homework."

I laughed quietly and nodded. "Sure, I just need to get past this equation."

"Oh that's easy," Trixie smiled and quickly broke down the steps for me to understand it. After about ten minutes, I was caught up in my work and was left bored like Trixie.

"Thanks." I nodded towards her and she just shrugged with a grin, turning back to her work.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Kyla's head down on the desk, staring out the window blankly. Usually she was bubbly and wanted to chat. I didn't mind the girl at first, she was truly genuine. Lately, she had turned into a different person and it bothered me because I knew Spencer missed her best friend.

The bell finally rang and it was lunch time. I was excited because I'd get to see Spencer. Things weren't different with us, but then again, I only seen her for two hours after she broke up with Aiden and for the first hour, she didn't say much. I couldn't blame the girl.

I threw my unwanted books in my locker and made my way down to the cafeteria where I knew she'd be saving me a seat at our table. Sammy and Alex were already there when I arrived. "Hey my beauties," I smiled and slid in next to Spencer, who gave me a melting smile. "How was your class this morning?"

"I had a pop quiz," Alex rolled her eyes, "I failed it, no doubt."

"You're smarter than you think Alex," Sammy smiled and squeezed her hand, "I'm sure you passed it."

"Yea, you always say you failed a test when you usually get the top grade in class." Spencer smirked at her sister, popping a baby carrot in her mouth.

"Well I just like to be prepared for the time I do end up failing a grade. You know how pissed mom would be?" Alex's eyes widened in horror, "I'd never play music again!"

"You such an exaggerator," Spencer laughed and threw food across the table at her sister, "if you fail a test, one test, she's not going to crucify you. Now, if you failed a grade or dropped out, I couldn't help you there."

I enjoyed watching the playful banter between the two Carlin sisters. Sammy and I shared a smile and continued to eat our lunch in quiet while listening to the girls carry on. The cafeteria door opened and in walked Kyla, holding her bag to her chest, looking around the crowded room. I swallowed as she zeroed in on us and was about to turn around to head back out.

"Kyla!" I wiped my head around and noticed Spencer gathering up her food quickly to chase the brunette. "I need to talk to her." She said quickly before scooting out of her place at the table. She scratched behind her ear and smiled at me. "See you in Lit, kay?" She mouthed before taking off to catch up with Kyla.

Alex simply shrugged her shoulder and picked a pickle out of Sammy's lunch. "We're going to see a local band play at the Back House, tonight," she waggled her pickle in front of me as she pointed, "you're coming."

I snorted. "Is that a command, oh baby C?"

Alex nodded and grinned, crunching on her pickle. "Hell ya."

"You Carlins are so demanding," I sighed dramatically and yelped when she kicked me on the shin, "ow!"

"Be nice," Sammy teased and smiled at me, "she's just telling the truth."

Alex raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. She waved a finger in the dark brunette's face, "you watch it, remember who you kiss at the end of the night."

I laughed and so did Sammy.

"See?" Sammy whispered, "demanding."

Alex huffed playfully and bit her lip looking at Sammy. Clearly she wanted to kiss her but had to settle for the Carlin charming smile.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone," I gathered my garbage up, "if Spencer comes back, tell her I'll be in the music room."

Alex's eyes went wide and clapped. "We're so joining you!"

Sammy chuckled and gathered her own stuff while the three of us made our way downstairs to the music room.

- - - -


	53. Here I Am Dedicated To Kyla

_**I do not own SoN - Just my OC's**_

**- 25.1 - Here I Am - Dedicated To Kyla**

**Spencer's PoV**

We sat down a rarely used hallway by the gym. Kyla remained quiet on our walk down there and it unnerved me a little. "So, how have you been?" I asked, sinking down against the wall, placing my shoulder bag next to me.

Kyla shrugged, "lost?"

I bit my lip and pulled out a Mars bar and offered it to Kyla. Her favourite. She refused at first. "Come on, consider it the first piece to building our friendship bridge back together." I offered it again with a genuine smile.

Kyla finally cracked a smile and took it, thanking me. "How's hockey?"

"Exhausting!" I answered truthfully and rolled my shoulders, popping them. "I had practice this morning with the school and one tonight with Rebels."

Kyla opened her Mars bar and offered me a piece, which I took. "You kicked ass on the ice this past weekend," she whispered, "they showed replays on the local sports channel."

I laughed and asked her if she saw the prick that tripped me for no reason.

"I know, what a dick right?" Kyla laughed and it warmed my heart. "You always seem to punch 'em back."

"He had it coming." I shrugged innocently and opened my bag, taking out a notebook. "I wrote you a note," I ripped it out and crumpled it up, "but I think we should talk about everything instead of it being one sided and on a piece of paper."

Kyla nodded. "I agree."

"I know things have been a little off between us Ky," I sighed and leaned against the wall, "and I hate it. You're my best friend and we should never argue like this, or worse yet, ignore."

"I agree," she bit her lip and opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but closed it shut again.

"Aiden and I broke up." I said out of nowhere. The look on her face told me that he hadn't told her. She looked shocked as hell. "Last night, I broke up with him."

"Oh God Spencer," she shook her head and stared at me, "you two were so perfect with each other."

I smiled sadly and mirrored her actions of shaking my own head. "No, we weren't. We had a good time while it lasted but things aren't the same anymore."

"Wow," Kyla sank back further into the wall and grabbed her stomach slightly. "He uh, he never mentioned that last night." She looked away from my curious gaze and put her head down.

"You saw him last night?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Well," she sighed heavily, "he came over and wanted to talk. We went to Johnny's when we noticed Ashley with Sammy so we turned around and went to that little pizza shop you and I love so much."

I nodded and held back the slight twinge of jealousy. Believe it or not, I wasn't jealous over Aiden, I was jealous over the fact that my best friend was the shoulder my ex was crying on. I needed Kyla more than I let on. "Oh, um, why take you out if he never mentioned me breaking up with him?" I asked.

She shrugged but I could tell there was something she was hiding.

"Kyla," I urged her on and turned to face her, "whatever it is, just, tell me."

"I-" she took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Kyla Woods, if you don't tell me so help me God I'll tell your parents about your late night sleepovers with past boyfriends." I eyed her up and challenged her.

"You wouldn't!" She shrieked and her eyes went wide. "Spencer!"

No, I wouldn't. I wasn't that mean. "If there's something bothering you, you can tell me." I said softly.

"I-" Kyla hung her head and I could tell by the way her shoulders slumped that she was about to cry. "I've been the worst friend to you Spencer," a sob slipped past her lips as she hugged herself tighter, "I-" quiet sobs racked her body, "I fell in love with him."

"Kyla?" I questioned.

"Aiden, I fell…" she couldn't even look at me. She tried to stand up but I grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her back down.

"You fell in love with Aiden? When?" Truth was, I wasn't upset and it didn't surprise me. I was, however, a little upset that she couldn't come to me instead of making Aiden and I a big deal. Then again, I should've been able to go to her with my situation with Ashley.

She wiped her eyes more willing to talk sensing that I wasn't about to jump down her throat. "I've always liked the guy," she shrugged, "he just seemed more fitting for you so I set you two up. I guess the reason why I kept pushing you two together was because I was trying to let him go. Not think about him." She let out a breathy sigh, regaining her breathing back, calming down somewhat. "Then," she swallowed, her swollen eyes looking at me, "I…we…it just happened."

Kyla was silently confirming my suspicions that I had for a couple of days. "When?"

The one worded question caused her to look at me shock. She knew I knew what she was talking about. "The first time was about two months ago," she avoided eye contact with me, "it just sort of happened. You were out with Ashley and I ran into Aiden at Huckles. He was upset because you blew him off for her and I felt bad." I remained quiet, trying not to utter a sound fearing she wouldn't continue. "He asked me to hang out with him until Ashley got back so we went to his place and…"

I held up my hand to stop her from going on any further. I could tell she was about to lose it again, and Kyla was never that emotional. "How many times?"

"Five," she whispered quietly, biting on her nails, "oh God Spence, I'm so sorry!"

I was going through some mixed emotions. I was pissed off because my best friend shouldn't be sneaking behind my back with my boyfriend. She was my _best_ friend! One time I could let slip by but five? And Aiden, of all the fucking nerve to call me a cheater when he was screwing Kyla that whole time.

"I can't believe, I mean, I suspected but the last two months?" I looked at her with questioning eyes. "Kyla…"

"I know!" She shot up and faced the wall, leaning her forehead against is. "I know," she whispered. "He just seemed like he really cared about me, you know?" Her brown eyes were hallow. "Then last night he comes to me to tell me that he can't love me. He won't."

I tightened my jaw and felt a surge of anger run through me. "Did he tell you he loved you?" She never answered. "Ky, did Aiden tell you he loved you?" I grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face me fully. Tears fell from her eyes and that alone answered my question. "Fucking loser!" I spat and pulled Kyla in for a hug. "I'm so sorry." No matter how upset _I_ was, I hated to have _her_ hurting over _him_.

"Spencer?" Kyla pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Why did you do it? Why did you break up with him?"

I bit my lip and sighed. It was time to be honest and put all my trust into her. "I'm not in love with him," she frowned in concern but remained silent, "I fell in love with someone else."

Kyla's eyebrows rose to her hairline as an amused look spread across her face. "You did? With who?"

I nodded and quickly glanced around the empty hall for any listeners. "You have to promise me," I held out my pinky and she took it even before she knew what she promising me, "you can't tell a soul, Ky."

"I promise." She nodded with certainty and I believed her.

"I did and as much as I wanted to talk to you about it, I couldn't because you seemed to be off on your own little planet," I nudged her, "now I know why." She smiled guiltily. "Ashley."

"Huh?" She looked confused.

"I, well, I fell, no, I am in love with Ashley." I chuckled nervously as she raised an eyebrow and shook her head as if she heard right.

"Wow," Kyla swallowed, "wow," she repeated and leaned against the wall. "That's actually hot."

"What?!" I laughed as she laughed with me. "Kyla, I just told you I was in love with Aiden's cousin and you're telling me that it's hot?"

"Spencer, I kind of figured you had a thing for her but I mean," she looked me and chuckled, "I never thought you were in love with her."

"I am." I nodded firmly. "And that's why I had to break it off with Aiden."

Kyla was silent again before looking at me. "He won't know. I won't tell him." She bit her lip and swallowed hard. "Spence?" She looked at with a scared face all of a sudden. She was playing with her fingernails which were her worst nervous habit. "I really need you right now."

We managed to get through all of those truths without tearing each others hairs out. She told me she was sleeping with my ex boyfriend and I got angry at _him_, I told her I was in love with Ashley and she commented on it being hot. If we would've known it would be that simple, we could've solved the problem months ago instead of creating a gap between us for two months.

"I'm right here," I softly spoke, squeezing her shoulder.

"I'm hungry." Kyla let out a smile, a smile that told me that's not what she was going to say.

"They have a thing at school called a cafeteria, let's go grab you something to eat." I picked up my book bag and was stopped by her hand on my arm. I turned around to look at her and she had a new set of fresh tears building up in her eyes. "Kyla?"

She took a shuddering breath before clutching at her stomach. Her next two words knocked the wind right out of me and I felt a little numb. Those two words that fell from her lips was just one more thing that we had to work through.

"I'm pregnant."

Those two words that changed her life forever.

- - - -


	54. Not In Love Yet It Hurts Just The Same

**- 25.2 - Not In Love – Yet It Hurts Just The Same**

**Spencer's PoV **

The bell rang before Kyla and I could finish our conversation. I was dumbfounded to be honest with you. She mentioned the father was definitely Aiden because she hadn't been with anyone else within the past five months.

Aiden wasn't aware yet, either. I was the first person she told.

I think my silence scared her and she took off right after the bell rang. I couldn't help myself. I needed time to process it all. I wasn't sure what to feel.

Classes after lunch went by like nothing. Sitting in Lit across from Ashley was comforting. I swore I wouldn't say a word about Kyla's condition because it wasn't for me to spread. I hated keeping that from Ashley but as a best friend, I needed to respect Kyla as well.

"Alex and Sammy are going to Back House tonight, are you in?" Ashley asked me as she leaned against my locker. School was over and students were rushing around to gather their stuff. "Or do you need to rest?"

"Depends," I leaned closer to her, looking her up and down, "will you be joining me?" I winked.

"Spence," she laughed and shook her head, "if I'm in that bed with you, we both know resting would be the last thing on your mind."

"Mmm," I purred and Ashley shivered pleasantly, "but resting would still be on my mind technically, afterwards at least." I giggled and dug in my pockets for my car keys. "I have practice in 30 minutes. I guess we'll see how I feel afterwards."

Ashley nodded and chewed on her bottom lip. "How'd it go with Kyla?"

I shut my locker and shrugged. "Alright."

She nodded and adjusted her back pack. "Will you call me later? I should go home. I haven't seen-" she shut herself up and sighed heavily. "Are you okay? I mean, with everything?"

"Ash," I smiled softly, "I'd kiss you right now," I whispered in her ear, "just to show you how okay I am with everything. I told you I don't regret it, and I mean it, okay?"

Ashley nodded firmly and gave me a hug. She always felt so good in my arms. "Call me." She whispered and pulled back, winked and walked away.

I shook my head and chuckled to myself. I had begun thinking back to when I got myself into this situation. Oh right, seventeenth birthday and Aiden's cousin.

"I thought I'd catch you here still!" I heard a male voice behind me and rolled my eyes at Brady.

"Shouldn't you be at the arena tying yours skates? Knowing you, it'd take that long." I sighed and blew hair out of my eyes. Brady just stood there grinning like a fool at me. "What do you want?"

He shoved a piece of paper in my hands and smiled. "I'm officially in Carlin. Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Brady, I'm not helping you." I shoved the paper back in his hands. The stupid paper that suggested I tutor him. "I don't have time."

"Whatever," he laughed and stepped in front of me, "just look at my schedule. I also have two teams to play for, you're not the only one. Since I am starting late into the semester, Ms. Pulson suggested you help catch up on Lit seeing as you're all brains and shit."

"No." I walked past him and he stepped back in my path. "You've got 3 seconds to move before I fucking drop kick you to the ground."

Brady laughed and it amused me because the laugh was a nervous one yet he wanted to try my patience. "Drop kick me huh? Notice every threat you've given me has to do with you touching me in some way?"

Cocky bastard.

I leapt forward and bunched his collar in my fist, roughly pulling him to me. "In your fucking dreams skater boy," I whispered harshly in his ear and let him go.

Before we both knew it, Brady was shoved against the lockers hard with a punch to the face.

"AIDEN!" I cried as he came out of nowhere.

"You fucking prick!" Aiden hollered, shoving the other guy against the lockers hard once more. "You stay the hell away from my girl!"

"Aiden!" I screamed and shoved him off Brady. He straightened his shirt and narrowed his eyes at me.

"So this is the douche you left me for?" He seethed and looked back at Brady. "You fucking got yourself transferred just to come here, didn't you? That's why you requested to be on Scorpions because you wanted Spencer?"

I shook my head. "Aiden, he was transferred because this school wanted him."

Aiden was breathing heavily and wiped his mouth before laughing menacingly. "Is that what the fuck told you Spence? He walked away from Mustangs just to come here. But somehow I think you knew that, right?" He clenched his fists and regained some control over his temper.

"Not my fault you couldn't keep a leash on your girlfriend," Brady smarted off and I threw my hands up in the air in frustration as Aiden lunged himself at the guy again.

"HEY!" Ashley came out of nowhere and yanked Aiden off of Brady, holding him back as best she could. I stepped between them and stared at Ashley, who was looking at me confused. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm just showing Brady here, who Spencer's real man is," Aiden growled.

I sighed heavily as Ashley tore her eyes away from me and looked at Brady. "What the hell are you doing near her anyway?"

"I don't get why that's your business." Brady stated.

"Guys!" I finally piped up and shoved Brady against the locker, "you go and get ready for practice so I can fucking wipe the ice with your idiotic head," and I turned to Ashley and Aiden, "you get him home and I'll call you later."

"Spencer," Aiden said my name with some pain but I didn't let it get to me.

"Don't Aiden." I was stewing over the information I had received from Kyla and I couldn't be bothered or else I'd explode. He was acting like he had done nothing wrong in all of the mess. "You don't have a right to come in here, at my school and harass people!"

"I saw you!" Aiden cried. "You were whispering in his ear with your hand on his chest, Spencer!"

Ashley's gaze lowered and I knew immediately what she was thinking.

"It's not what you think," I said in a firm serious voice, "he doesn't know when to shut up, okay? I was threatening his ass, but whatever, believe what you want."

"I just want us okay, Spencer." Aiden frowned and stepped forward towards me, but I stepped back.

"It's over, Aiden." I shook my head and swallowed hard. "There is no longer an 'us'." Sounded harsh I know, but if I didn't make my point, he'd keep it up and I couldn't handle his grovelling or violent solutions.

Ashley looked up at me and blinked. I could tell she was relieved that I wasn't giving in to Aiden but at the same time she felt off. I was sure her cousin's comment about Brady had something to do with that. "Come on," she tugged on Aiden's arm and they both walked past me, "let's go grab something to eat."

Her hand brushed against mine when she past by me and we locked eyes. She dragged Aiden down the hall and towards the exit. I sighed heavily and leaned against the wall, trying to compose myself.

It was all so much to take in for one day.

For the first time in my hockey 'career', I wanted to skip it.

* * *

**Ashley's PoV**

"You've barely touched your fries since we got here," I pointed out to my cousin. Usually he was already moving onto my basket by now.

"Not very hungry," he mumbled and ran his fingers through his hair, "did you know she was going to break up with me?" His green eyes looked at me.

What was I supposed to say? I needed to lie. So I did. "No Aiden, I'm just as shocked as you are."

Aiden shook his head and mumbled a few choice words before picking up another fry and staring at it. "I think she's with that Brady guy."

I rolled my eyes and knew that wasn't the case. "When does she have time to be with him?"

"What about over the weekend?" Aiden raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm pretty sure you took off to find some hot tail for the weekend so that left her all alone, right?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, she and I were together every second that she wasn't on the ice. I kept an eye on her." It sounded innocent yet truthful enough. He smiled sadly and dipped the fry in ketchup before eating it.

"I can't believe she dumped me," he exasperated. "Spencer dumped me?! That was the one thing I never saw coming."

"Do you love her?" I bit my lip and watched his facial features change a few times before he put his head down.

"I felt safe with her," he admitted and looked up at me, "mom and dad loved her, Ash, you know that."

"I do." And they did love her. They wanted her to be their daughter-in-law. But he never answered my question. "Do you love her, Aiden?" I asked again, more forcefully.

Who could not love Spencer Carlin?

"I do." He sighed heavily and let out a slow breath. "I do," he whispered, "but I don't think I'm in love with her?"

Okay. I knew it was a serious moment but I had to dance inside because knowing that he wasn't in love with her, made some, just some, of my guilt go away. "Maybe you two just need space," I swallowed and took a sip of my Dr. Pepper, Spencer's favourite, "I won't bring her around for a while."

"You're going to continue being her friend?" He sounded offended.

"Aiden!" I laughed and looked at him strangely. "Of course I am, she's Spencer!"

"Right," he mumbled, "I forgot you were in love with her."

"This isn't about me being in love with her." I sighed heavily. "She's a friend and I am your cousin. Please don't make me choose sides."

"You're right," he looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry. Spencer's a great girl and you two make really good friends. I can't deny that."

Oh man if he only knew. I felt compelled to tell him the truth but stopped myself from doing so. He may be cool with us hanging out but somehow I knew that if he found out I was the other 'guy', the story would end tragically.

"Eat up," I tapped his basket of fries with my fingers, "if we hurry, we can catch the 5:30pm movie. They're playing A Christmas Story."

"Really?" Aiden smiled and began to eat his fries. I tried to make things as normal as possible and that movie was our Christmas movie we'd always watch together.

"Yea, so hurry!"

I figured I'd try and get his mind off of Spencer while I tried to rationalize her weird developing friendship with Brady.


	55. The Carlins Don't Do Dresses

**- 26.1 - The Carlins Don't Do Dresses**

**Ashley's PoV**

"You have to go Spencer!" Madison said, looking at the blonde across from her. "It's the Winter Formal!"

Spencer shook her head and smiled softly. "Why? I hate dressing up."

"Ashley!" Madison looked at me and nodded her head towards the blonde. "Have you not asked her yet?" She hissed and Spencer laughed.

"Madi," Trixie laughed and laced her fingers with the Latina girl briefly, "leave 'em alone."

It was our first double date with Trixie and Madison. It was a week after the disastrous break up between Spencer and Aiden and it was the third time out of that long week I was seeing my girlfriend. She managed to turn me down a couple of times to hang out with Kyla. I couldn't get mad because I knew how much she missed the brunette. It gave me time to try and patch things up between Aiden and I. Granted, I wasn't honest with him about Spencer, but it still felt good knowing that we had some sense of normalcy between us.

The team's party over the weekend was cancelled because the house they were going to throw it at went up in flames. Luckily no one was home.

The school's Winter Formal was that upcoming Friday and it was also the beginning of a two week vacation – a week of which I was informed that I'd be going back home because my parents decided to grow some and spend Christmas with me. I tried to convince them to come here instead but they wanted a 'family' affair. I was almost certain it was for social show. It'd suck because that'd be a week without Spencer.

"I was going too," I blushed and looked at my blonde beauty, "would you go with me? I mean, obviously we can't go _together_ but I'd still know you were my date?"

Spencer giggled and put her head down, biting her lip. "Well since you put it that way," she looked at me and nodded, "I'd love too."

"Aww, you two are so cute together!" Madison clapped her hands together.

"Got room for two more?" Alex and Sammy came up to our table and we all nodded, squishing in the booth together. "So what's up?" The young Carlin asked.

"Ashley asked Spencer to the Winter Formal," Madison grinned, "You two going with anyone?"

Oh yea. Sammy and Alex weren't out to anyone but Spencer and myself.

"Uh," Sammy shook her head quickly, "I don't do dances."

"Yea," Alex agreed, "drama always rears its ugly head at one of those things. Break ups, friendships go awry, crying, yelling… blah."

I laughed because it was so true. Alex was smart. But I wanted to see Spencer smile so I wanted to go. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved to be the social butterfly.

"We should all just go together!" Trixie grinned. "Madi and I could pick you two up and we can all just go as a group."

"Well I want to go if you do it that way!" Alex pouted and I laughed, ruffling her hair. "Ugh! Why do you and Spencer do that?"

"Cause you're hot when you're flustered," I winked and she rolled her eyes. "Well come with us then!"

Alex turned looked across from her at Sammy, "do you want to go?"

Sammy blushed profusely as all eyes were on her. She hated attention but nodded her head. "Sure," she whispered.

"Good!" Alex squirmed happily in her seat and couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh, we should hit the mall," Madison smiled, "Formal is in two days and I need to find the perfect dress." She tugged on her girlfriend's arm, "please?"

"Okay okay," Trixie laughed, grabbing her purse. "You two going to join us?"

Spencer looked at me and smiled, shaking her head. "I think we're just going to go back to my place and relax."

"Riight," Alex coughed as I nudged her.

"Sounds good to me," I breathed. I needed the time with her. I was missing her more than ever knowing I'd be gone for a week.

"Well have fun!" Madison winked as Trixie dragged her away.

"She's a handful." Spencer chuckled and took a drink of my strawberry milkshake.

"As opposed to you?" Alex teased and earned an evil glare from her sister. She cleared her throat and smiled, "I'm not wearing a dress."

"Me neither." Spencer said seriously.

"You looked beautiful in your dress last year Spencer." I said softly with a smile. She looked at me and tilted her head to the side. Shit. I let that one slip. "You know, uh, Aiden had shown me a picture."

"I burned them over seven months ago!" Spencer shook her head and raised an eyebrow at me. "He wanted to go so bad and I didn't want too. I burned them after a huge fight over the beginning of summer."

"Well, he emailed them to me." I bit my lip, "last year."

Spencer's eyes widen and Alex gasped. "You knew what I looked like before you met me?"

"Yea?" I winced but she broke out into a smile. "Aiden and I always shared stories and pictures. I told him I've seen better if it makes you feel … better?"

"Ashley!" Spencer playfully slapped me but blushed. "You were lying to him though, right?"

"Through my teeth." I winked and nudged her, smiling.

* * *

**Spencer's PoV**

I was nervous. I knew it was a group date but I was still going to the dance as Ashley's date. I would want nothing more than to dance with her but I knew I couldn't. Ashley, Madison and Sammy would be at my place within the next 10minutes so we would go to the dance together.

Madison and Trixie were finally clued in with Alex and Sammy closeted relationship and neither were surprised.

I invited Kyla, who politely declined as she was feeling a little 'ill' and 'fat'. She was a little more open about talking to me about the baby. She was freaked out because she knew telling her parents would probably have her head on a silver platter.

"Wow," Alex spun me around in awe, "you look hot, sis!"

I blushed and turned back towards the full length mirror in the bathroom. I was wearing a black pinstripe pant suit with a hat that matched perfectly. It was smaller than a top hat but it wasn't as long. It was sexy, as Trixie pointed out. Underneath my blazer I had on a silk grey buttoned up shirt, in case I got hot in the crowded gym where the dance was being held.

Alex had on a similar suit only a dark grey with a black buttoned up shirt. The whole outfit and hat brought out the intense grey in her eyes even more and I thanked the lesbian God that Ashley was into blondes. Or else I'd have serious competition. "Not so bad yourself," I grinned as she straightened her tie. She tightened it where as I left my hanging loosely around my neck.

The door bell rang and Trixie squealed like she was on the cheerleading squad. I called her on it and she told me to shut up.

Alex opened the door and I walked up behind her. My eyes widened at the trench coat Ashley was wearing, leaving her body to the imagination. "Oh wow," I breathed as I stepped forward and took her hand, helping her inside. Her eyes however, were glued to my body, raking over my body in a predatory gaze. I felt myself get a little excited and licked my lips. "Uh," I chuckled, "come in!" I tore my eyes away from Ashley to find Sammy and Alex in the same situation we were in. Couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"Fuck me," Ashley finally breathed, her hands on my waist, before one hand gripped my tie and pulled me forward roughly, pressing her lips to mine. I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my throat as she pressed me against the closet door. "You," she breathed huskily into my ear, her brown eyes then dragged across my body again, "are fucking sexy as hell, Carlin."

"Jesus," I bit my lip and tore myself away from her as the room clapped, cheering us on. "Oh God," I groaned and tucked my head in Ashley's neck, blushing.

"Nice one." Madison laughed as her arm draped around Trixie's frame. "Wait until you see what's under the trench coat."

Oh God, please say nothing!

Ashley smirked and pried my hands away as I tried to sneak a peek. I pouted. "Come on Ash!"

"Just wait until we get to the dance, then you'll see." She leaned forward and kissed me again, with softer passion.

"Are we all ready?" Alex smiled, her fingers laced with Sammy's. Her hat was crooked and Sammy fixed it. "Thanks," she whispered.

I smiled at the cuteness of my sister and her girlfriend. They reminded me of Ashley and myself.

"Just let me get my coat," I slipped out from between Ashley and the closet door.

Ashley and I took the back seat in Madison's SUV. Luckily Sammy and Alex were preoccupied in the seat before us because Ashley's hands had a mind of their own. Her mouth was hot on my neck as her fingers dipped into my coat, rubbing my stomach, over my blazer. I sighed as her teeth nipped a bit and she growled as my hand landed on her fleshy legs that were uncovered slightly from the flap of her coat, falling open.

"Can't we just skip it?" She whispered hotly into my ear. "Screw the dance," she breathed, "let's screw each other."

"Ashley!" I pulled back and chuckled as she smiled innocently. "We can't, we're already halfway there."

"But," Ashley pouted and sighed heavily, her face pressed into my neck. She resumed her kisses as my fingers resumed their spot on her legs, teasing the inside of her thigh. "If you don't stop that, Spencer…" She whispered before her hand moved up to graze my breast.

I instantly pulled my hand back and looked into her heavily darkened eyes. I was so tempted to hear her threat but I knew it'd be hard to continue on with the evening if I did that.

"Okay, you four will have to stop groping each other in my vehicle before I kick your asses out. It's not fair I have to drive and can't touch my own girl." Madison said, looking at us through the review mirror.

I snickered as Ashley pulled back from me and then registered what Madison had just said. _Four_ of us?

I blinked as I noticed my sister locked into a compromising position that looked similar to Ashley and me. "Alexis!" I half hissed and half laughed. It was weird seeing her… uh, well, you know, like me.

Alex disentangled from Sammy and fixed the long hair that was swept back into a loose bun, matching my own hairstyle. It was easier for the hats to be put on. She turned around and raised any eyebrow. "Give me a break, Spence," she pressed her lips together tightly, "you and Ashley were so stepping into rated R territory. At least Sam and I were keeping it PG-13!"

Ashley laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Don't listen to your sister, Alex, she's just jealous that you're hotter."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow at my girlfriend as she struggled to keep a serious face. "Are you sure you fell in love with the right sister?" Of course my question was innocent and playful, but Sammy turned her head to look for an answer anyway. Ashley shook her head and chuckled as Alex looked quite flattered.

"I know I fell in love with the right Carlin," Ashley smiled warmly and tugged on the collar of my coat, pulling me in for a kiss. "You're the only one that makes my heart beat."

I blushed and sighed softly against her lips.

No truer words could've fallen out of my mouth at that moment either.

- - - -

_Thank you all for your reviews and reading. :D_


	56. The Brady Punch

_I don't own SoN - Just my OC's. Thank you :)_

**- 26.2 - The Brady Punch**

**Ashley's PoV**

Once I took my coat off when we got to the dance, Spencer immediately dragged me into the girls change room and shoved me against the brick wall, kissing me hard. Her hand was bunching up the bottom of my dress and if it weren't for the toilet flushing, I was sure she would've pushed her limits and I'd be getting a good quickie in.

"Damn." she whispered, her forehead resting against my briefly before she pulled back. I had on an off-black dress that bared one shoulder while the other had a strap wrapped around it. The bottom just covered my thighs perfectly, enough to leave Spencer wanting more.

"We should join the others," I smiled and laced my fingers with hers briefly before allowing her to step ahead of me, checking out her backside appreciatively.

"I grabbed us a table," Madison smiled as all six of us made our way through the massive crowd.

I noticed a lot of the other girls were wearing corsages and I immediately cursed myself. I never did get Spencer one to wear. No one would have to know who it was from.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, noticing my deep frown.

"I never got you a corsage," I pouted even more when I noticed Sammy was wearing one.

"Oh," Spencer let out a soft smile and dug in one of her inside pockets her blazer held. She pulled out a white orchid corsage and blushed, opening the plastic case. She inspected it carefully and asked for my wrist. We shared a loving look as she slipped it onto my wrist and left her hand in mine longer than she should have. I didn't mind.

"Spence," I breathed and looked at her with amazement, "it's beautiful, thank you."

"I uh, I wasn't sure what your favourite flower was and since I love orchids, I'd share it with you." She blushed and ducked her head; a few loose strands of hair fell in front of her face. She really looked absolutely stunning her pant suit. Damn that woman could pull off the sexiest feminine butch to have ever walked the planet. I knew that for a fact.

Madison, Trixie, Sammy and Alex were in the middle of the dance floor with other students dancing. I wanted to dance too but I remembered Spencer admitting she didn't do sober dancing.

"Come on," she rolled her eyes and placed her hat back on her head as she took my hand, pulling me up to my feet. Her eyes raked up and down my body before dragging me to the dance floor with the other girls.

Spencer was dancing just for me. She was actually up and dancing without alcohol pumping though her veins.

For me.

I was definitely loved.

* * *

After a dozen or so dances, Spencer pulled me off the floor and I could tell she was a little worked up. We tried not to put on a show but with some of the music the DJ was playing, I couldn't help but allow my hands to wander to her perfect hips as she swayed to the music.

She was a liar.

Spencer could definitely dance.

"I need a drink!" She gasped, waving hat in front of her to cool herself off. She had taken off her blazer about seven songs back and her grey buttoned up shirt had a few buttons undone on top, leaving me and the rest of the school, an eye full. "Did you want one?"

I licked my lips, tasting the salt on my lips from the sweat, and inhaled deeply. I was extremely aroused since I laid eyes on her at her house earlier that night, I was having one hell of a time trying to compose myself. I nodded silently and she smirked, taking off towards the punch bowls.

"Madison and Trixie are having a mild argument." Alex sighed as she sat beside me, mirroring her sister's actions by using her hat to cool herself off.

"About what?" I laughed as I looked at the other couple walking towards us, frowning yet smiling.

"Who's the better kisser." Sammy shrugged and popped a cherry in her mouth from her punch. "Madison says Spencer, Trixie swears it's Alex."

What? I burst into laughter before I stopped abruptly. "Wait, when the hell did Madison kiss Spencer?!"

"In her dreams," Trixie said dryly, "she was just saying that out of the Carlin sisters, Spencer would be way better at kissing."

"She's got that right." I winked and Alex scowled but snickered after doing so.

"So you think I am?" Alex raised her eyebrows at the redhead, who nodded. "Sweet!" Alex's dance for joy was stopped short by Sammy's glare. "I mean, you know, that's cool."

"Madison has the hots for your girl there Davies," Trixie shook her head with a playful smirk.

"I don't!" Madison quickly jumped back from me. "What I said was, if I would've known Spencer was gay, I would've saved Aiden the heartac-" she stopped herself and swallowed, looking at me. "Shit Ash, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out so-"

"True?" I gave her a weak smile and shrugged it off. "It's okay," I leaned forward and made a motion with my finger for her to come closer so I could look her in the eye, "even if she was yours, once I moved here, she still would've been mine."

Alex chuckled. "That is so true."

Madison laughed and shook her head. "Somehow, I know that's true." She continued to laugh as she took Trixie by her elbow and they made there way towards the refreshments. I followed them when my gaze landed on Spencer talking with Brady.

"Prick." I muttered and stood up, straightening out my dress. I was sure Alex knew what I was talking about as she tried to hold me back, not to cause a scene.

Fine, I wouldn't cause a scene. I did move closer to hear what they were talking about. Brady liked my girlfriend, everyone could see that. What they failed to see were the cold glares Spencer gave back

But right then she was actually smiling at him. It made my stomach turn slightly although I tried to calm down my jealousy a little. I mean, Spencer was allowed to smile at other people, right?

"So what made you decide to wear a pant suit?" I heard Brady ask as his gaze lingered on her chest briefly.

Fucker.

"Oh uh," Spencer waved her hand in front of her, "I don't do dresses."

"That's a shame," Brady laughed and took a sip of his drink, "I bet you've got killer legs."

Spencer was taken aback and she shook her head, laughing. "Look, I don't have time for your lame attempts to flirt with me," she sighed heavily and smirked, teasingly, "if you want to ask me out Ian, just ask me out."

What. The. Hell.

Ian? She was on a first name basis with him now?

I noticed Brady visibly swallow as he laughed nervously, taking a step towards my girlfriend. "So, would you like to go out with me? Sometime?"

Spencer laughed. I was relieved. She was messing with the guy. "No." Damn her and her mean ways. I would've felt sorry for the guy if he wasn't after _my _girl or such a cocky dick.

"What?"

"No," she shook her head and grabbed a second cup for the punch, "so don't ask me again."

Brady stood there bewildered, "but you just said-"

"I know what I said," Spencer bit her lip and eyed him up, "just making it clear that I have no interest at all, so stop trying."

"Spencer." Brady frowned, pleadingly. "I'd treat you so much better than Aiden."

I felt my chest tightened as Spencer's frame tightened up a bit. She was having a hard time keeping her cool. The guy couldn't take no for a fucking answer. "Leave him out of this."

"Can I at least share a dance with you?" Brady stepped in front of her, blocking her from my view. I huffed and yanked my wrist from Alex's grip. I barely heard her protest as I was fuming.

"Back off." Spencer shook her head. "No dance, no dating. The only touching you'll get from me are ice shavings in your face during practice tomorrow because you're pissing me off."

"One dance?"

"Hey, she said no." I finally stepped between the two and shoved him backwards, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards, knocking over the punch bowls.

Brady jumped to his feet, face red as he wiped his ass off. I was guessing he was trying to brush away his embarrassment. There was a circle of people around us, laughing and pointing at the new guy as his pants were soaked with the refreshments.

"Looks like I'm not the only girl that can kick your ass there, Brady." Spencer chuckled and pulled me beside her.

"What are you? Her fucking keeper?" Brady got in my face and I stepped back.

That fucking pussy better step off it before I connected my fist with his pretty face.

Spencer shoved him and he went backwards again. "One more time and I'll pull my Captain card and have you off the team so fucking fast, you won't know what hit you. Harassment will not be tolerated." She seethed at the boy and dragged me far away from the guy.

I had to smile. Any jealous thought of Spencer and Brady vanished. She clearly wanted nothing to do with him and I could tell that any chance of her becoming his friend, were shot.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she leaned against the wall, using her hat fan herself off again.

"I don't think I'm used to being this liked." Spencer blushed briefly before laughing.

"I know," I smiled cheekily, "it gets exhausting."

Spencer nodded and looked around the dark corner of the gym and quickly leaned in to kiss me. "Can we get of here now?" She breathed.

I nodded.

Mr. and Mrs. Carlin were out of town again.

You put two and two together of what went down that night.

Or who.

- - - -


	57. Tie Me Up

_My sincerest apologies for leaving this for a long time. I know I said I was going to update at least once a day or hell, once a week, but with the Holidays and work, it's been crazy. I start too many projects at one time! Anyway, for those who are still reading, thank you!_

**_I don't own SoN - just my OC's._**

**- 27 - Tie Me Up**

**Warning: NC 17 (M)**

**Spencer's PoV**

Her hands tugged my blazer off my shoulders as we stumbled through the front door. I pushed off her trench coat, leaving it somewhere in our heated trail. We both seemed to have refused to unlock lips as we made our way into the living room without knocking much over. Her fingers were fast loosening all the buttons from my shirt, slipping it slightly off my shoulders as well. Her lips ripped away from mine as she frantically kissed my shoulders lightly before dragging the shirt off my arms and it floated to the floor, leaving me in my black slacks and black bra. She had left the hat on though, which I wasn't complaining about. "Spencer," she groaned as she pushed me onto the couch.

She stood between my legs and I looked up at her through heavy lidded eyes and a smile tugged at her lips as she reached for the remote and pressed the CD button. We were listening to music earlier while getting ready, she must've heard it blaring as they picked us up. She flipped through the songs before she landed on the one she was looking for.

Feelin' Love by Paula Cole.

I groaned when Ashley took my hat and placed it on her own head.

Have I mentioned lately how fucking sexy she was?

She dipped her hips to the music and slowly, she allowed the strapless dress fall to her waist, showing off her black, strapless bra. Ashley straddled my lap, singing the words with Paula Cole and she hit every note in a sexy husky voice. I could feel myself become wetter by the second. Her mouth was next to my ear and I had to brace myself, even though I was sitting down already, for what she was about to do next.

_You make me feel like the Amazon's runnin' between my thighs_

Ashley had my hand slide up her dress, over her nicely toned thighs and to my utter surprise, she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Fuck Ash," I husked as I felt her coat my fingers immediately. I allowed my fingers to stay where they were because I wasn't sure what she had in mind next. Her hips were moving to the beat as she pushed herself over my stilled fingers, a moan escaping her lips as my fingers made contact with her clit.

Her teeth grazed my ear before she pulled back, her own hands making hot patterns down my exposed stomach and to the clasp of my slacks. She stood up and dragged me with her by my waistband. "Stay." She whispered before she continued her song.

I was her pole. Her leg wrapped around me as she danced seductively, trying my patience. I hadn't much left. I wanted to take Ashley, throw her on the couch, rip her dress off and taste her, feel her, make her scream my name.

But it wasn't my game. Ashley was in control and she knew it.

Stepping away from me briefly, she wiggled her way out of her dress and tossed it carelessly aside. She was now in her strapless bra and high heels. She was fucking hot and I lost control. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me, kissing her hard. I felt her tongue hot and persistent in my mouth before she stepped away, her hand wrapped around the loose tie that was around my neck. "Leave this on," she whispered, taking off her bra, "but undress everything else."

"Oh God." The words barely escaped my mouth as I slowly pulled my pants over my hips, kicking them to the side. My eyes never left the smouldering brown ones that watched me intensely. I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my underwear and looked over at Ashley, who had stopped dancing to watch me undress. I could tell she was enjoying the show. It was my turn to sway my hips to the music and take over the vocal parts.

A low moan vibrated from her throat as she bit her lip, stopping herself from attacking me with passion.

_Lover, I don't know who I am_

_Am I Barry White?_

_Am I hot inside?_

I ran my fingers over my sides, teasing her and her breath hitched. "Spencer," she whispered as she stepped forward but was stopped by my hand gently against her stomach. I waved my finger at her, scolding her slightly with the sudden movement. The ball was in my court when she whimpered but complied. I unclasped my bra and let it drop to my feet. I was now wearing nothing but the tie and much to Ashley's approval. The music had stopped but the mood was stronger than ever. She took a step forward and met me in a heated embrace, her hot mouth seeking mine. We both moaned loudly at the contact, my hands whispering across her back. My hat was still placed neatly on her head and my tie was being tugged on as she swung herself around, sitting on the couch. I landed in front of her, my knees hitting the hardwood floor. I was too consumed by passion to feel if it hurt.

"Fuck," I hissed as she tugged me harder by the tie, forcing me to lean forward. Her breath was hot and wet against my mouth, panting with desire.

"You are fucking gorgeous Spencer," she husked before kissing me hard. Our tongues duelled, wet and moist kisses were exchanged. Her hands gripped my back as the fabric of my tie tickled her sensitive skin.

I couldn't take much more. I was kneeling before Ashley, between her legs, my upper body hovering over hers as we shared one of the most passionate kisses to date. I felt her hands leave their place on my back as her fingers dragged across my sides before cupping my breasts. I growled at the force of the pace things were set in. My lips kissed their way down her neck, stopping to mark my territory. She whimpered, loosening my bun with one of her hands and then tangling it in my hair while the other continued to tease my hardened nipples, as I bit hard. My hair framed a curtain, obscuring her view of me slightly.

Ashley moved herself lower on the couch when my kisses started to melt down her chest, between her breasts. My tongue teased her nipples alternately, briefly, feeling the buds swell with arousal against my lips.

I looked up and noticed my hat was slightly off her head as she breathed heavily, her head arched back a bit the lower my mouth explored. Her chest was heaving; a fine sheen of sweat graced our bodies accented with a pink hue painting our skin.

I sat back on my heels and roughly tugged Ashley by the hips so they'd hang off the edge of the couch. My hands parted her soft bronze painted thighs as I dipped my head lower, swirling my tongue around her navel. "Fucking hell," I breathed her in harshly, my voice thick with want. My fingers scratched down her quivering stomach, to her thighs as I dived in. She was so wet. So fucking wet and tasted so sexy.

"Spen-fucnnm," she growled as my tongue worked its way in long licks around her clit. Her hips were already jumping off the couch and I was barely touching her. My lips wrapped around the hardened slick bundle of nerves, causing her to let out a loud gasp of curse words mixed in with my name. I pulled back much to her protest and draped both of her legs around my shoulders, gripping her hips and pulling her closer to me.

The feel of her heels digging into my back were painfully delightful. I could feel myself dripping. I've never experienced anything that sexy. Ashley and I would have quickies here or there but nothing like what I was experiencing. It was erotic. The tie, the hat, the shoes, the fact that we were in the middle of my living room, naked with the exception of three pieces of clothing.

I worked my tongue along her wet slit, causing her to buck. I groaned loudly as the heels of her shoes dug in deeper to my lower back the more I explored. Her wetness coated my tongue the deeper I sunk into her. She was getting close. I could tell by her breathing pattern and the incoherent words falling from her perfect mouth. I gave her one last long stroke with my tongue before quickly replacing it with two fingers, instantly filling her.

"Fuck Spen-" Ashley cried with pleasure. Her legs untangled from my back, placing them flat on the floor, giving her more leverage to push herself up. I felt fingers tickle my chest as her hand grasped the tie, pulling me up to her lips, faltering my pace with my own fingers inside of her. Her teeth bit my lips and tongue, moaning and breathing hard into my mouth as I fucked her.

Her hips matched my pace, stroke for stroke. She was clenching my fingers tightly, pulling me in deeper. "More," she managed to breathe out and I obliged, burying three fingers inside her, thrusting harder than I ever have. She was crying out like a wildcat, twisting her body as she threw herself back, chanting my name over and over again. Her hand still had my tie in her grasp and I took advantage of my position.

As my digits did their work of bringing her to the edge, my lips kissed every exposed skin I could find. Finally, she bucked hard when my thumb made circles around her clit. Her hot tight muscles contracted around my fingers as hot liquid greeted my hand.

Fuck, I love when she does that.

"Ashley," she tugged on me again, kissing me as she rode out the trembles that coursed through her body.

"Un-fuckin-believable!" She let out a throaty laugh, tugging slightly on her own hair as her body twitched from aftershocks. I pulled back and looked at her spent naked body before me.

"You are so hot." I groaned, my own need still pent up inside me.

Soft hands grabbed my shoulders and she stood up on wobbly legs. Her hand tugged on the tie around my neck and I stood with her. "Come," she commanded, walking us blindly towards the stairs, she mouth connected with mine.

We stumbled up the stairs with little bruises before hitting my bedroom. Ashley kicked the door shut with her shoes and turned the lock. She roughly pushed me on the bed, pouncing on me, the hat falling to the floor.

Her fingers were quick to find their target. She played my body like her own instrument. She tuned me with her fingers, her mouth, her tongue and her teeth. My muscles twisted and clenched all over my body as she continued her journey.

I couldn't hold back. It wasn't going to take much. Just bringing her to her own peak was enough to set me on edge. My body tensed against hers as I jolted with ecstasy, my body slamming up, head tossed back, muscles drawing Ashley in deeper.

"Ashley!" I screamed, the sound of her name echoing off the walls. She kept moving as fast as she could, bringing through another round of pure white lights flashing behind my eyelids. Our bodies were in our own little private dance that evening. We moved in perfect harmony, plucking the most erotic moans from our lips.

She collapsed on top of me, her hand stroking the soft material of the tie. "I love you." She whispered into my neck, softly kissing the flesh.

I tried to control my breathing but I couldn't. I nodded and smiled at her instead, pulling her in for a kiss, telling her that way.

Ashley finally managed to take off her shoes and crawled up with me as we slid under the sheets. Her arm wrapped around my waist, tugging me closer to her. We both sighed contently.

The night would be far from over. My tie remained around my neck for the entire time. We didn't even hear Alex come in we were so preoccupied.

We were once again in our little bubble.

The world we created.

The world where I will always feel safe.

- - - -


	58. Carlin Charm

_**I don't own SoN - just the oc's. **_

**- 28.1 - Carlin Charm**

**Ashley's PoV**

The first half of the week with no school was spent tangled in Spencer's bed every night. Paula loved me and even though she never knew about us, she still treated me as if I were one of her own. She built a shelter around me that made me feel like her home was my home as well.

I wasn't exactly sure at that point, if she'd be the same once she found out about my relationship with her oldest daughter.

Spencer's parents were upset to hear about her break-up with Aiden but her father pointed out that he wasn't surprised. I didn't know why he gave me a small smirk when he said that but my girl clued me in. He knew about us. Seemed he was pretty cool about it as well.

My aunt and uncle, on the other hand, took it rather hard. Aiden had told them it was for the best and what Spencer said, made sense - about their futures after high school and if they'd be able to hang on to a long distant relationship. Aunt Greta was in near tears when Aiden confessed they just weren't in love anymore. I couldn't help but feel bad and a little guilty. I never wanted to be the cause of someone's pain. I just wasn't strong enough to let myself feel the pain of losing Spencer, either.

Call me selfish.

"Go Spencer!" Alex screeched, jumping out of her seat. I watched as Spencer chased the opponent down the ice and stole the puck, making her way back towards her targeted net. She slapped that bitch so hard even the goalie jumped slightly, causing the puck to glide with ease into the net. "Dad, did you see that?!" Alex hugged Mr. C, who was at his fourth game of Spencer's. He made it a habit and it made Spencer happy.

"My girl can kick some serious ass." Mr. Carlin laughed, winking at me.

Didn't I know it.

I had to leave the next day to fly back home for the remainder of my holiday. I was bummed. Spencer and I were hoping to spend Christmas together but we had to settle for Valentine's Day.

"I don't think she ever tires." Mr. Carlin chuckled as he watched his daughter body check some guy before swiping the puck away.

I had to clear my throat and try not to smirk. I knew it took a lot to wear Spencer out, but I wasn't about to let him know that. My thoughts were brought back to the night of the Winter Formal.

Holy Hell.

Madison dropped us off at Spencer's that night while she and the other girls left to go to a house party. It was safe to say that we were in no condition to be around a house full of people. Spencer blew off a huge party for me.

Spencer was a sex kitten, she was such a tease. She was so sexy in nothing but a tie and I never had a fetish with ties until I saw one on her. She confessed she loved the fact that I dragged her around by it. Her groans and moans confirmed that. I couldn't wait until prom.

Fuck.

I squirmed slightly in my seat, trying to back those NC 17 thoughts out of my head. I was sitting right next to her father for Christ sakes!

"Are you okay?" Mr. Carlin looked at me with concern.

Shit.

"Yea, I just hate leaving to use the washroom while she's playing." I gave him my best innocent smile.

Mr. Carlin just shook his head and snorted slightly. He and Alex were a lot alike. You could tell they were father and daughter.

"I'm going to grab a drink during the intermission, you wanna join?" Alex asked me, leaning over her father.

"I'll just stay here, thanks for asking." He replied sarcastically but gave his daughter a teasing smile.

"Whatever dad," she sat back, "I'm already sitting with you." She laughed as Mr. Carlin punched her playfully on the arm.

"So Ashley," he cleared his throat and glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "how long have you been seeing my daughter?"

I choked on my own saliva and started coughing. My mouth open and shut like a guppy fish before I could even spit out a vowel.

"Dad?" Alex warned him. "She and I aren't seeing each other." The smile on her face was priceless as she wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Right Ash?"

"No sir." I replied quickly and looked back towards the ice, watching Spencer take a break, her helmet off her head. Skin pink and rosy, the way she licked her lips when water would escape the bottle and leave droplets on her skin.

"Good to know Alexis," Mr. Carlin chuckled but nudged me and kicked me out of my Spencer staring trance, "I meant Spencer."

"Hum." I cleared my throat and shift in my seat. It all of a sudden felt uncomfortable.

"If I had to guess, it'd be about a month, right?" He continued to pry and I couldn't lie to my girlfriend's father. My plan was to avoid the subject but he wasn't making that easy.

If I kept quiet too long, I was easy to read - one bad fault of mine and one that often showed its ugly head at the worst moment. Which would be why I had to answer Mr. C's question honestly. "I know that I am probably the last person you'd see your daughter with Mr. C, but I don't have any intentions of hurting her."

Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled softly. I think she expected me to bail on the question but I proved her wrong.

"I just want my children to be happy," he nodded, "and I see how happy you make her, Ashley." He scratched his chin, his grey eyes landing on me again, "but since you are secretly seeing Spencer," he whispered low enough for me to hear, "what are your intentions with her?"

Oh God.

Oh wow.

I've never, in my life, had this parent talk. Beth couldn't even get me to stay in the same room with her parents for longer than a 20 minute meal.

Spencer corrupted me.

"I have the most utter respect for your daughter, both your daughters. Spencer is really the one that keeps me grounded," I played with my fingers nervously, "I just plan on being there for her when she needs me. To love her the way she deserves to be loved and to give her space when she needs it." I swallowed as the buzzer sounded, indicating that first period was over.

"Ashley," Mr. C smiled at me with that Carlin grin. That's where his daughters got it from. "I like you." He paused for a moment. "I approve."

I blushed and immediately found myself being dragged away by Baby C.

"You survived Arthur Carlin's drill." Alex hissed gleefully. "Aiden squirmed and bolted on him when he started talking about his intentions."

"That's because the only focus on Spencer he had, was to get into her pants." I pointed out and smirked with pride. I passed Papa Carlin's inquisition. One shoe was in the door and I had to wait for the other one to drop. I trusted the older man with our secret. I wasn't so sure I trusted Paula yet.

I hopped up on an empty stool in front of the concession and twirled around so I was facing the ice.

"Three cokes please," Alex asked the young punk girl behind the counter. "Ash, you want anything to eat?"

I looked over my shoulder at the huge menu above the popcorn machine. "A piece of apple pie." Alex smirked and shook her head.

"And two pieces of apple pie." Alex leaned against the counter, tilting her head to the side.

"Make that three." An unfamiliar voice sounded and both of our heads turned to see a raven curly haired girl standing next to Alex. Her dark brown eyes held a sense of warmth in them as she smiled softly at the young Carlin. "Apple pie is definitely my favourite."

Alex cleared her throat and gave a smile. "Me too."

"So, are you from around here?" The mystery girl asked, looking around the packed arena. "Or are you on one of the teams?"

Alex snorted and turned to face the girl, with her back now facing me. "Me? Play hockey? No. I couldn't skate to save my life!" She pointed down at the rink where the teams were starting to warm up before second period. "My sister plays for the Rebels."

I watched the other girl's eyes light up in wander. "Wow, she must be really good."

Alex nodded and turned to face me, her eyebrows rising to her hairline. I quirked mine back at her. Clearly she wasn't used to strange hot girls speaking to her.

"So," that voice had her attention again as she spun back around to face the girl, "you never answered my question," the light smile that played across her lips made me smile in return, even though I was eaves dropping, "are you from around here?"

"Yes." Alex nodded, rubbing her hands together. "You?"

"Nah," the girl waved her hand and laughed, "I'm from Niagara Falls. The team has a game tomorrow against Rebels..."

"Oh." Alex smiled and remained silent.

Our cokes and apple pies were sitting on the counter waiting for us. Alex and I whipped out our wallets but was stopped by the other girl. "Allow me," she bowed her head and threw the girl a twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you." Alex frowned but smiled at the same time.

"Anything for a beautiful woman." The raven haired girl smiled softly. "Tracey," she held out her hand and I watched as a blushing Alex took it, "but my friends call me Trace, or Ace."

"Uh," Alex chuckled nervously and I couldn't help but smirk at her forgetfulness of her own name, "Alex." Yeah, the light went on.

"Nice to meet you, Alex," she let go of her hand and looked over Baby C's shoulder to catch her first glimpse at me, "sorry for hogging your friend."

I shook my head and chuckled. "Not a problem."

"Well, maybe I'll see you around here tomorrow." Her dark brown eyes were trained back on Alex.

"Maybe." Alex almost sounded flirtatious.

Almost.

As soon as the girl left, she spun around and looked at me. "What the hell was that?!"

"Totally innocent." I replied seriously but the look on her face was speechless. Did Alex not know she was capable of having the 'Spencer Carlin flirting gene'?

I laughed hard and grabbed her by the arm.

So much to teach the young lesbian.

I was going to have fun doing so as well.

- - - -


	59. Friends Lovers And Everything In Between

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! **_

**- 28.2 - Friends, Lovers & Everything In Between**

**Spencer's PoV**

"Kyla, for the last time, you don't look fat!" I sighed softly, giving her a helpful smile as she twirled around in front of my mirror. "You've tried on three tops in five minutes, just pick one."

"Spencer, I'm a cow!" She cried and sat back on my bed, closing her eyes. "I feel like people know, like they're talking about me behind my back or something."

"Hey," I grabbed her hand, "no one knows except you and me, and your doctor." She shrugged and breathed in deeply. "When are you going to tell Aiden?" I whispered.

"Never?" Kyla laughed nervously and bit her lip. We hadn't really talked about anything too serious since building our friendship back up. With Ashley leaving for B.C. the following night, I knew Kyla and I would have a lot more time to talk about the things that really needed to be discussed.

"Kyla," I warned slightly, "you can't exactly keep this a secret."

"I know!" She scowled and buried her head under a pillow. "I honestly don't have a huge problem telling him, I just, I'm terrified about my parents. They're going to _kill_ me Spencer!" Her muffled cry was clear even though she was smothering herself with my pillow.

I pried the pillow away from her and threw it on the floor. "They will probably get all crazy on your ass Ky, look who you're friends with?" That caused her to smile through her painful tears. "When you tell them," I tilted my head gently, looking at her, "did you want me there for support?"

"I'm going to be homeless," Kyla panicked, "oh God I'm going to be so homeless!"

"Kyla, relax!" I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "Let's not talk about this right now, okay? Not when you're so emotional." I smoothed her hair back as she nodded, her eyes red and puffy from her constant emotional outbursts. I had known Kyla since we were two and she was dramatic but not that dramatic.

A knock at my bedroom door caused us to pause mid-hug as a brunette peeked her head through. "Oh sorry, I didn't know your were busy." Ashley smiled apologetically.

"No worries," Kyla wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself, "we were just finishing up."

I smiled at Ashley and patted the spot beside me on the bed. "Is everything okay?"

Ashley nodded. "Yea, Alex and I lost track of the time and I'm assuming you did too," she pointed to my clock and my eyes widened. I had to be on the ice in twenty minutes.

"Oh shit," I hissed and shot up from my bed, yanking off my shirt to change it. I wasn't going to show up in my grumpy carebear shirt. I'd be tease endlessly.

"You look nice," I heard Kyla compliment Ashley on her navy blue sweater I had bought her for Christmas. She had wanted it since she first laid eyes on it so I caved and bought it for her. I was glad I did, she looked hot in it.

"Thanks," Ashley nodded and bit her lip, "so are you coming to Carlin's game?"

I smirked and shook my head. I was oddly glad that she never dropped the habit of calling me Carlin in front of my best friend. I think it helped mask her feelings for me around the brunette in case she was uncomfortable. Kyla knew I was with Ashley but she never brought it up so even I wasn't sure how she felt about it, aside from the fact that it was 'hot'.

"I was thinking about it." Kyla looked over at me and smiled softly. "I've missed watching her kick ass."

"With her on the ice, you'll never be bored." Ashley chuckled as they shared a laugh.

"Spence?" Kyla grabbed my wrist as I was walking past the bed. She grabbed Ashley's other hand and clasped in my hand. "I really am happy for you two," she whispered with a sincere smile, "just because my parents are all…bible thumpy…doesn't mean I am. You should know that. Just don't go breaking each other's hearts okay?"

Ashley and I shared a brief confused look before breaking out into smiles and tackling Kyla to the bed, hugging her.

"Okay okay! That wasn't a hint that I wanted to join!" Kyla laughed, pushing us off of her. She sat up and straightened her hair. "Are you sure this looks okay on me?"

Ashley raised an eyebrow as Kyla got up and twirled one more time in front of the mirror. "Ky, you look really good," she offered nicely.

The other brunette turned around and bit her lip nervously. "Really? You don't think I look fat?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, getting up to gather my freshly washed jerseys.

"Fat?" Ashley laughed. "You look like you've lost weight!"

"Really?" Kyla's voice sounded a tad better.

"Really," I confirmed and frowned in concern. Pregnant women do not need to lose weight, "but you should really not make it a habit." I stressed hoping she'd catch on. "It's not healthy for you."

Ashley nodded. "I agree."

Kyla shared a smile and happily skipped out of my bedroom. "I'll wait with Alex until you're ready."

Ashley shook her head and smiled. "Since when does Kyla worry about her weight? She's always hungry!"

"I know right?" I played along and shrugged, placing my arms around her neck, pulling her close to me. "So are you spending the night again?" I whispered, hoping the answer was yes, but by the look on her face, she wasn't going too. "Why not?!" I pouted. "You're leaving tomorrow and I'm going to miss you."

Ashley ran her fingers through my hair and brushed her lips lightly over mine. "You know I already miss you." Sweet talker. "My aunt and uncle want to have a Christmas with me so they've decided that I should be with them before I go home tomorrow."

I pouted and whimpered.

"Stop that," she frowned and traced my lips with the tips of her fingers. I kissed them and sighed heavily.

"I'm going to be so cold at night now without your body warmth. What good are you if you can't keep me warm?" I teased playfully and squealed as she poked my sides. "I'm kidding!"

Ashley laughed and inhaled, looking at me intensely. "I really am going to miss you."

"I already do." I repeated her earlier reply and she pulled me in for another kiss.

"Spencer…" Alex swung the door open further and didn't even bother to pry her eyes away from us. "Seriously, do you two ever come up for air? It's bad enough I have to hear your muffles in the middle of the night or walk in from after dances and see clothing scattered everywhere on the living room floor with my sister's name bouncing off the walls!" She growled and grabbed Ashley by the hand, dragging her away from me. "I'm taking away your distraction because if you're late, you'll end up being benched!"

Kyla chuckled behind my sister. "She's got a point."

After a few minutes of precious sisterly love banter, we all made our way to the arena. I quickly hugged Ashley before taking off towards the locker rooms. Once I was changed I made my way into the guys locker room where we normally had our before warm up meetings.

"Carlin, it's good to see you on time this morning." Coach Caron chuckled as I took a seat. "We're playing the Hornets," he addressed the team, "they've had a winning streak all through this season. We cannot afford to lose this game team. I mean it."

Talk about pressure, right?

"Carlin, I want to see you play your hardest out there okay? We've got no chance without you so please try not to get penalized this time around?" The rest of the team laughed as I shrugged. People who can't skate properly or keep the puck, piss me off. What could I do?

"Okay Rebels, let's go show them whose territory they're on!" Coach clapped his hands loudly as we shuffled out of the room and towards the ice.

"Spencer!" I heard my name and looked to my left, seeing Aiden standing there with a yellow rose in his hand, twirling it between his fingers.

I made my way towards him, taking off my helmet and looking at him and then the rose. I took it silently as he handed it to me. I started to speak but he stopped me with a finger to the lips.

"Before you jump to conclusions," he offered kindly with a smile, "I just wanted to show you my support and friendship. I know I was an ass the past few months Spencer and I know no time in the world will ever make up for it but," he grinned boyishly and it tugged at my heart, "I was hoping we could start over. Just, as friends. Nothing more."

Was he serious? He wanted to be my friend after how I broke up with him? "Aiden…"

"Really Spence," he held out his hand, "just friends. I'm not looking for more."

"We can't ever be more." I said firmly but smiled as he nodded his head. He pulled me in for a hug and walked with me towards the ice. "Hey," I caught him before he went to find a seat, "did you want to maybe grab a bite sometime before school starts back up?"

Aiden smiled and nodded, taking my rose so that it wouldn't get ruined. "I'd like that, thanks."

I nodded and turned back towards the ice, slapping my helmet on and skated towards my team for warm ups.

I knew things were still out of place. Aiden was still in the dark with a couple of major things. One, his ex-girlfriend was with his cousin and two, he got his ex-girlfriend's best friend, pregnant.

We still had a far way to go before everything found its place within the puzzle that is life.

I just wished it was sooner, rather than later.

- - - -


	60. Playing Connect The Dots

_**I Do Not Own SoN Sadly - However I Own The Storyline, Alex Carlin, Samantha Taylor, Tracey Philips & other OC's!**_

**- 28.3 - Playing Connect The Dots**

**Ashley's PoV**

"Alex!" I laughed so hard as she continued to tell a joke that made sense to no one but herself. It was still pretty funny and her facial expressions were killer. "Oh God stop, please, my sides are beginning to split."

"Want some band-aids?" Alex quirked an eyebrow, taking a nacho from the huge plate in the middle of the table. We were at Johnny's after Spencer's victory game, celebrating her new record for making the most goals in one game. 19. Wowsers.

I chuckled, allowing myself to calm down. "You need to shut up for a bit so I can collect myself."

"Want me to get the krazy glue?" She quirked the other eyebrow and I couldn't help but laugh again. Sammy had been out of town with some family for the holidays and it was clear that Alex was getting a bit bored without her.

"Alex." A body leaned against the back of my booth and I looked up to see the mystery girl from yesterday. "Carlin's sister. I should've known." She grinned and walked around the booth. "Mind if I sit?" She asked so politely, almost shyly, as I nodded and she took the seat next to me, across from the other raven haired girl. "I thought I'd leave town without seeing you again."

Alex swallowed and nodded, a smile breaking through her features. I was trapped between the wall, table and this girl who seemed to have taking a liking to Baby C. "Good game!" Alex finally spoke and I noticed she cursed herself quietly for her outburst.

I found it rather adorable and with the smile gracing the other girl's lips, so did she. "If you consider us losing by ten, then yea, quite the game!" She teased and shrugged. "My coach would give anything to have your sister on our team. She really knows her game."

"She's been playing since she was yay big," I offered, trying to make myself visible rather than uncomfortable.

"Spencer has always had the passion for the sport." Alex replied and played with her straw, not looking at either of us. Her grey eyes were focused on her drink.

"What is your passion?" Tracey asked kindly and brushed some curls from her eyes.

"Music." The reply from Alex was quick, her eyes were up and looking at the other girl.

"Music is good," offered Tracey, glancing at me and smiling, "are you two together?"

I didn't mean to snort but I couldn't help it. What an odd picture.

Ashex?

Seriously?

Not a chance.

"Uh," Alex giggled and shook her head, "no. Ashley's my best friend."

I looked at Baby C in amazement and smiled widely. I guess since it was my first time hearing her say it out loud made me feel all warm inside. Alex quickly became my best friend and little sister at the same time.

"What makes you think we're into girls?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Gaydar." She replied like nothing, her face brightening up. "It's a gift."

"Interesting." Alex murmured, her eyes staring at the girl in front of her with amusement and interest.

"I actually have a girlfriend already." I smiled as I notice Spencer walk in with Kyla beside her. I noticed after taking her coat off, she was wearing her Rebels jersey and a pair of tight jeans. I sighed and smiled at the sight of my girlfriend.

"Well," Tracey smiled and stood up, "I should get going. After this game we lost, Coach wants us to practice for tomorrow's game."

"Um," Alex shot up from her seat and stood in front of the girl, who was the same height as her, "let me walk you." I caught the nervous swallow in Alex's stance but Tracey smiled warmly. "Lead the way," she offered softly as Tracey waved bye at me and led Alex outside the building and down the street.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked, slipping in next to me.

"Tracey something or other," I shrugged but grinned, "she bought me a piece of pie and coke last night." Wide eyed, Spencer glared at me and I couldn't help but snicker. "She just did it to impress your sister."

"My sister?" Spencer frowned. "Why would… is she hitting on my sister?"

Kyla and I shared a laugh. "I think it was friendly flirting."

"You know all about that Spence, you've perfected it." Kyla chuckled and I was highly amused. The girl was right.

It seemed as though Kyla accepted the fact that both Carlin sisters had it bad for women. I wasn't entirely sure what was said to cause Kyla and Spencer to fall out of line in their friendship but Spencer assured me that it had nothing to do with us. I was happy to hear that and Kyla was more than friendly with me, so I knew she wasn't lying.

"Hey," Spencer pouted at me, her big blue eyes drawing me in, wishing we weren't in public so I could kiss her, "I don't always flirt, do I?"

"No, not always," I said and heard Kyla chuckle, "just sometimes."

"Oh." Her facial expression was adorable and so innocent. "Was Alex hitting on her?"

"They were talking Spence, don't worry about it." I laughed but she just smirked.

"You always flirt," she scolded playfully, "with Alex, nonetheless."

"Please," I rolled my eyes at her, "she'd only be so lucky."

Spencer snorted. "Then she must be lucky."

I smirked and nudged her. "You played an awesome game Spence."

"Yea, you really let that one girl have it. I'm surprised you didn't body check her like you usually do." Kyla laughed.

"I don't body check girls," Spencer said almost seriously, "unless her name is Carmen Mandez."

I chuckled. "Yea, it only made her like you more." I paused slightly before making eye contact with her, "maybe that's why Brady's so into you."

"Ian Brady?" Kyla raised an eyebrow. "Ew?"

Spencer and I laughed, nodding. "He hasn't bothered me since the Formal though."

"Did you really shove him?" Kyla's eyes lit up as she stared at me with awe. She clapped her hands happily when I nodded my head. "That guy is a prick. He thinks he's the shit in class, he drives me insane."

"You and me both," I agreed and grabbed a few nachos, "I ordered a big plate thinking you'd be starving." I winked at Kyla.

"Why? Because you think I'm fat and need the food?!" Kyla glared at me and I shook my head confused. What the hell? Multiple personality much?

"Kyla," Spencer made eye contact with her and whatever passed through them in the 3 second silent communication, reflected in Kyla's eyes as she looked back at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spaz out on you," her brown eyes cast down at the table, "just a little touchy."

Ah, she was PMSing, she didn't need to say any more.

"It's cool," I smiled softly. "Hey," I greeted Alex as she came back in with a smile gracing her features. "How was the walk?"

Alex hid her smile well as she nodded. "Short."

In otherwards, too short.

"Sammy leaves you for a week and you're already with other girls?" Spencer teased and Alex just shrugged it off.

"She bought me a piece of pie and a coke, I figured it wouldn't hurt to walk her back to her hotel." Alex slid in the seat next to Kyla. "Besides, Sammy always flirts with other girls and you don't see me jumping down her throat about it."

"So you were flirting," I winked and reached over the table, ruffling her hair. Alex huffed and slapped my hand away, scowling.

"So are you." Spencer smirked at me and stuck out her tongue.

"Can we drop the flirting now?" Kyla whined, her head resting on the table. "I'm the only single one who has no one to flirt with." Her voice sounded sad and painful but I never questioned it. Spencer shared another look of understanding with her best friend. One of those looks that I didn't understand. A look that only best friends share when they know something no one else does.

Why did it feel like I was left in the dark all of a sudden?

- - - -


	61. An Ace Up Her Sleeve

_**I don't own SoN - just the storyline and oc's**._

**- 29.1 - An Ace Up Her Sleeve**

**Alex's PoV**

Mornings were always the worst for me. I didn't know how Spencer managed to get up at 4:30am and be full of energy. I guess the game was what drove her. That and the chance to see Ashley.

Ever since those two found some solid ground, they were inseparable. Ashley should've just moved into our house because she was here every single night. With the exception of last night of course. I had to privilege of consoling my sister who moped around the house.

Loser.

Sammy was away for the holiday and I wouldn't be seeing her until school was back in. I was sad, don't get me wrong. I thought about her and her calls that never made it to my phone. I didn't take it to heart though, she was busy visiting friends and family so I knew she'd be busy. Luckily I had Ashley and Spencer to keep my mind preoccupied.

"Alex!" Spencer banged on my door. Unlike me, she knocked even when she knew I was alone. She waited for my answer and opened the door, fully clothed and ready to go. I was still in bed. "Come on!" She swatted my ass and nudged me. "You don't have time to shower now you goober, get up!"

"Spencer," I growled as she threw the covers off of me. Now really, what if I slept naked? Not that I would because it was freezing outside, but you get the point. "I'm up!" I huffed and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Remind me why I agreed to wake up this early to hang out with you?"

"You remind me," she smirked and tucked hair behind her ears, "now seriously, I told Kyla I'd meet her at the arena for early coffee, let's go."

I sighed but smiled at her as grabbed some clothing and changed quickly. It was only 6:30 in the morning and my head was still left back on my pillow where I was dreaming of, well, it didn't matter what I dreamed of.

Once we were at the arena, Spencer went down to the locker rooms to place her bag in her locker. I went to order us a coffee and grab a seat since Kyla wasn't there yet. I noticed _her_ sitting at one of the stools reading a book. One of the stools that I had to stand next to in order to get our coffee.

Great.

It was bad enough I was a bumbling idiot whenever I was around her but I was left alone with her with no one else around.

Ashley explained it to me the best.

You know how when you first discover the 'dating world' at my age? Certain people seem to catch your eye and you can't help but be drawn in. She said it was okay to talk with other woman and flirt just as long as I didn't touch or fall for them.

My eyes were trained on her as I made my way to the counter. She was really into her book and I tilted my head to catch the title of it. I smiled. I've read the book, cried over the book and reread it. One of my favourites.

"April Raintree," I said out loud with a grin to my face. Her brown eyes looked up at me as she smiled and pushed her stool back on its two back legs while she placed her book on the table in front of her, "school?"

"Leisure," she grinned and allowed her stool to hit the floor again and gestured to the empty stool beside her, "Alex, it's not even 7am and you're already up and ready?"

"Eh," I shrugged my shoulders and smiled, "I just rolled out of bed, threw clothes on, pulled my hair back and called it a day."

Tracey snickered and looked over her book again. "So, you've read this book?"

I nodded. "The first time I had to for English, the times after that I read because I love the story."

"Sad isn't it?" She cast a glance at me with a softened expression that left me a little speechless. "How the world quickly falls in line with all the fucked up cruelty. From bad social service programs, to racism, to drug and alcohol abuse, to suicide or being with someone you're only with because you feel 'safe' or 'financially' stable with them. I mean, April had a pretty shitty life, but Cheryl, her younger sister had to worse, in my opinion."

My eyes widened at how passionate she was about some points the book went through. Her maturity level was way above mine and it made me feel a little insecure. "How old are you?"

Tracey smiled. "Seventeen," she took a sip of her coffee and looked down at the ice, "so your sister dragged you here?"

"Nah, I enjoy watching her play." I laughed and tightened my ponytail. I hated wearing my hair in a ponytail. It made me vulnerable to everyone's glares and stares. I hated it. Spencer was more confident in that department. I only kept my hair long because it was my security blanket. I missed being that wallflower sometimes.

"Are you playing today?" I asked, curious. She nodded.

"Last game and we're heading home." Tracey shrugged tucked a curly strand of hair behind her ear. Her lips were shaped perfectly. Freckles painted her flawless skin and those eyes were like Ashley's, easily to get lost in. Not that I got lost in my sister's girlfriend's eyes, but they're that intense. An intense brown. Tracey had some specks of gold that you would only capture if you were looking hard.

I was looking hard. I couldn't help it. I was just looking. Right?

"I have a girlfriend." I closed my eyes tightly and cursed myself for spitting that out at such an odd time. I opened them to find her smiling amusingly. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Ah," she chuckled and looked up at the ceiling briefly before looking into her coffee cup, "doesn't surprise me, Alex. She must be really special."

I swallowed and nodded. "Yea."

"I didn't mean to freak you out though, with my gaydar stuff yesterday." She looked at me with concern.

"What made you buy my coke and pie?" I ignored her last statement. Seriously, why would a complete stranger pay for someone else's meal? Granted it wasn't an expensive meal, but still.

"I told you," Tracey smirked and tapped her fingertips on the book, looking at her nails almost bashfully, "anything for a beautiful woman." She chuckled. "Hey," her hand reached for mine and I swallowed heavily, thickly. My stomach turned which felt weird. "I just do random things that cause people to look at me funny and that was obviously one of them. I really didn't mean to freak you out if I did."

"Oh," I scratched the back of my neck and bit my lip, somewhat chewing on it, "you didn't freak me out," I offered honestly, "and it doesn't cause me to look at you funny. I'm actually quite flattered."

We both blushed and she cleared her throat and looked over to the blonde approaching us. "Spence!" I waved her over and she looked at me quizzically, "what?"

"Where are the coffees?" Spencer smiled in amusement.

Oh yea.

I knew I was there for a reason. " Oh right, I was just going too…"

"Forget it." Spencer smiled and met eyes with Tracey. "Hi."

"Hey," Tracey grinned and stood up, holding her hand out, "finally nice to meet you, Spencer Carlin, I'm Tracey Philips."

"Oh God, has Alex been talking about me?" Spencer whined and shot me a semi-dirty look.

"Don't let the big head fool you, she's really sweet once you get to know her." I cracked a smirk at Tracey who snickered. "No Spence, she knows you from hockey."

"Oh yea?" Spencer looked interested and slipped on one of the stools. "You play?"

"You actually killed us. You. Alone." Tracey laughed at Spencer's confused expression. "Yesterday?"

"Hornets? Oh God," my sister threw her head back and laughed, "Coach had us so nervous playing you guys. Undefeated on your end."

"Yea, but then we came here and played Rebels and well, kind lost our winning streak," the raven haired girl pouted and I immediately melted inside, "you are an awesome player. Finally nice to meet someone who has as much passion and drive for the game as I do."

Spencer and I shared a smile. "I'm going to get the coffees," she got off her stool and patted me on the shoulder, "now I see why you like her," she whispered before walking away.

I didn't even know her! Yet, I've bumped into her at least once, three days in a row. Odds?

"Did you want to join us?" I offered as looked over at an empty table in the far corner. "My sister's friend is coming so we may need more room."

"Oh," Tracey gathered up her bag and book, following me to the table and took a seat next to me. "Thank you."

"For?" I looked at her quizzically.

Tracey just shook her head and gave me a dazzling smile.

- - - -


	62. Moody Blue And Goodbye To You

_**I Don't Own SoN! Just This Storyline & OC's.**_

**- 29.2 - Moody, Blue & Goodbye To You**

**Spencer's PoV**

"I can't be out of the game!" I yelled and punched the glass on the boards. "He had it coming!"

"Doesn't matter Carlin, you're out." The referee pointed to the box where my team was and my Coach shook his head. "No sweet talking yourself out of this one."

"Fuck off," I muttered and skated towards my team.

"Carlin, go hit the showers." Coach Caron didn't even look at me as I shook my head and made my way to the locker room.

"Carlin," I heard that voice and it made me cringe, the one that made me lose my cool in the first place, "look, I didn't mean it okay? I was just trying to distract you."

I whipped around to find Brady standing in front of me, his helmet off, gauze stuck up his nose from the punch I gave him. "Fuck you Brady!" I made my ways towards him. "I'm on your fucking team! Why did you find the need to distract me?"

"Because you're too damn good, how the hell else are we supposed to get recognized?" He frowned meanly.

"Jealousy is not the biggest turn on," I spat and went to turn around but before I could, he tugged me back towards him, "let go."

"It hit a chord," he smugly smirked, "when I said that I'd love to have a piece of your best friend, Ashley, is it? You snapped."

"You best shut the fuck up." I coldly voiced, ripping my wrist free. "You're just hurt, your male ego is hurt because I want nothing to do with you."

"Whatever you say Carlin," he laughed, his hair sticking to his skin, "you'll see, I'll be within Ashley in no time."

The fucking nerve of him.

"Did you not just get your ass whipped out there?" I shook my head and laughed menacingly. "You want me to finish this here?" I flicked him on the nose and he hit his knees crying like the fucking pussy he was. "Leave me and Ashley alone you fucknut."

You probably think that I got kicked out of the game for a stupid reason, right? The fact that I let him get to me? Yea, it really was a stupid move on my part. I would've never lost my game concentration on anyone before. But when he made a few crude comments about Ashley, my Ashley, just so he could steal the show, fuck that. I turned around and kneed him in the gut, tore off his helmet and popped him a good one.

After my shower, I got dressed and leaned against my locker. There was just too much building up inside me and I needed to allow myself to take some time to figure out how I was going to work through it all. All the lies that were still being tangled, nagged at me. I couldn't stand the fact that I had to lie to Ashley about Kyla. I lied to Aiden about my unfaithfulness to him and with whom. It started to eat at me from the core, working its way outwards and the more it surfaced, the moodier I became. I hated feeling pent up frustration without nothing or no one to take it out on.

Brady and his crude comments about taking Ashley was the last straw. And all because he wanted the fucking puck.

"Penny for your thoughts?" That husky voice echoed through the walls.

"I'm afraid they aren't even worth that much." I threw my brush in my bag and zipped it up. I glanced at Ashley, she was wearing a white sweater with jeans that had holes in them. Her hair was down, wavy curls perfectly placed where she liked them. "You look beautiful," I whispered quietly before throwing the bag over my shoulder.

"Thanks." A blush crawled upon her cheeks as she sat down on the bench next to my other hockey bag. "What happened out there?" Her brown eyes held such concern it broke my heart.

I shook my head and shrugged. "He's an ass."

"He's on your team." She shot back softly. Not in an angry tone but a confused one. I knew she wasn't defending him but with how I was feeling at that moment, I took it that way.

"So?" I snapped and grabbed my coat and hockey stick. "He's an ass. I don't need another reason."

"Spencer, what is wrong?" Ashley stood up again and grabbed the larger heavier bag, heaving it over her shoulder as she followed me out of the room. I remained quiet, trying to collect the thoughts in my head. "Spence…" she pleaded so softly. I stopped and dropped everything that was in my hands and the look on her face was full of surprise as I turned around and pulled her into a kiss. A kiss that conveyed everything I was feeling.

Ashley pulled back and I looked at her confused before a small smile tugged at her lips as she leaned in and captured me into another heartfelt kiss. The fact that we could get caught by anyone hadn't even crossed my mind. I was lost in her and wanted nothing more than to stay where we were. Her hands cupped my face as I felt myself being walked backwards until my back hit the wall. A low moan escaped my throat as she deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing across my lower lip.

It was her who pulled back as the moment became heated real quick. Her dark chocolate eyes glazed over with lust, danced across my body before landing on my eyes again. "Fuck Spence, I'm going to miss you."

I had forgotten she was leaving right after my game ended. We had no time to say bye because Aiden offered to drive her to the airport, picking her up at the arena. My heart dropped. She was the only person that took me away from the darkest thoughts inside my head. "Do you have to go?" I sighed.

Ashley quickly stepped back as someone passed us in the hallway. She cleared her throat and picked up the hockey bag again. "Yea, mom and dad wouldn't be too thrilled if they flew back from England just to have their daughter stand them up." She didn't sound too thrilled to see her parents anymore than I was to see her go. "You want to join me?"

I smiled sadly. "I'd love too, but you're parents would probably not appreciate that. Besides, I have games all week between the school and Rebels."

"My parents wouldn't care who I was with just as long as I wear a pretty dress at their boring Christmas party and smile." Ashley sighed and looked at me, ushering me to pick up my things and walk towards the concession. "Too bad I couldn't stay behind and help wear you out," she whispered, giggling.

"The best exercise," I winked and laughed as we made our way back quietly to the concession. "Aside from being your parents' doll to show off, what do you plan on doing?"

"Hitting the slopes." Ashley grinned wide and clapped her hands. She clearly missed some bits of home and I couldn't blame her. Snowboarding was her sport where as hockey was mine. "I have a couple of friends who've emailed me, begging me to chill with them for the week, so I won't be too bored."

"Good," I smiled and ordered us a drink, "I'm glad you can at least look forward to something."

"Yea," she sighed and looked over her shoulder at me with a soft smile, "I just look forward to coming back and finding myself in your bed."

"Is that all you think about?" I teased and nudged her.

"Well," she leaned in and whispered, "I think about how in love with you I am."

My heart skipped a few beats as my eyes locked on hers. I was blushing. "Really?" I whispered back.

Ashley nodded. "Or how beautiful you look."

"Ash..." I put my head down with a sheepish grin plastered on my face.

"How you make me feel all tingly inside whenever you just look at me," her face was serious as she licked her lips. "I love you," she mouthed with a smile that made me weak in the knees.

"I love you," I whispered back, not trusting my voice any further. That would've been a perfect moment to kiss her but I was aware of the people around us.

I couldn't wait for the day when I could grab her and kiss her without having to worry about someone seeing us.

I couldn't wait for that day at all.

With the past few months I was having, my patience was running low.

* * *

**Alex's PoV**

"Did you really just admit to liking opera music?" I widened my eyes at the brown eyed girl in front of me. We were standing outside of the arena waiting for the rest of her team to board the bus.

"Wasn't it you who said you have a Phantom of the Opera poster in your bedroom?" Tracey raised an eyebrow, a serious one too.

"That's a classic, Trace, doesn't count." I shrugged.

She just laughed and watched as the rest of her team piled out of the building together and started to load up their equipment on the bus. "Looks like it's time for me to go." She smiled and pushed herself off the brick wall, her shoulder bag hanging loosely off her body. "Thanks for watching my last game, you didn't have too."

Oh. "I know, but Spencer wanted to be alone and I figured I'd hang with Kyla for a bit." I smiled. Kyla was in the washroom, claiming she drank too much and needed the pee break. She was gone quite a long time for a pee break.

"Still," Tracey smiled and held out her hand, "it was very nice meeting you Alex."

"You too," I bit my lip and took her hand in mine.

Her brown eyes looked at me for a split second before they landed on someone standing beside me.

"Hey," a voice said beside me and I whipped around to see Sammy standing there in her cute hat that I bought her for an early Chistmas present.

"Hey!" I couldn't help but sound excited to see her since I wasn't supposed to until school started. "What are you doing back?" I grinned, resisting the urge to kiss her and settled for a hug instead.

Sammy smiled, pulling back and squeezed my hand. "Just now," she looked at Tracey, who was starting to walk away, "who was that?"

Who? I looked over to see the raven haired woman walk towards the bus. "Oh shit, Tracey!" I smiled as she turned around, a smile on her face. "Have a safe trip."

"I will," she bowed her head softly and glanced at Sammy, who was looking back at us intrigued. Awkward moment. "Girlfriend?"

I nodded and waved Sammy over. Just because I spent time lightly flirting, it didn't mean I forgot who I was with at the end of the day. "Sammy, this is Tracey, Trace, my girlfriend, Sam."

Tracey lightly smiled and took the offered hand from the other raven haired beauty. "Nice to meet you," she spoke softly, "Alex speaks highly of you."

Sammy met my gaze and then went back to Tracey's. "Thanks."

"Well," the hockey player adjusted her bag and nodded towards her bus, "it was nice meeting you Alex, thank you and your sister, for spending time with me."

I watched as the mystery girl disappeared on the bus and take a seat at the very back. She never did look my way again. Even as the bus pulled out, Tracey never glanced in my direction.

"So," Sammy took my hand briefly and squeezed it, "want to catch a movie tonight?"

I nodded silently, smiling.

As we made our way back towards the entrance of the building, I looked back at the empty spot where the bus used to be.

Goodbye Tracey.

- - - -

_Thank you all for the reviews and for those who are lurking and reading. Either way, I appreciate it! Hope your Holidays are still going strong and the New Year brings you wishes you never thought possible._


	63. Chicken Soup For The Hockey Lovers Soul

_**Sadly, I own nothing regarding SoN - Just the storyline & original characters.**_

**- 30.1- Chicken Soup For The Hockey Lovers Soul**

**Spencer's PoV**

It took her four hours to call me after she got home. Four hours of pure torture. I had to listen to my own brain talk to me.

Scary, I know.

Alex was with Sammy for the evening, Kyla wasn't feeling well and Trixie was on a date with Madison. It would be times like this I'd call up Aiden and we'd hang out. Watch movies, talk, go skating, play basketball, go clubbing or, well, the other things are no longer worth mentioning.

So I won't.

I glanced at the phone as it started vibrating in my hand. I grinned and flipped it open. "It's about damn time," I said playfully.

"_I know, I'm sorry!" _Her voice sounded tired. _"My parents had a huge welcome home party for me as soon as I got there. God Spence, I just wanted to turn around and come back to you."_

"Five days," I smiled and clutched the phone harder in my hand, as if it'd make me get closer to her. "Five days and you'll be back in my bed."

I could hear her grin on the phone_. "Exactly, I'm home for five days, so why hold me a party?"_ I heard her snort and her eyes roll. Yes, I heard her eyes roll.

"Did you at least have people there, you liked?" I asked, hoping it wasn't that bad.

"_Well, yea, I mean… I could've done without the ex-"_ she was cut off by me.

"Ex?" I closed my eyes tightly, cursing myself. Ashley was over 2,500 miles away. Approximately 41 hours away from me. And I had to sound like a jealous girlfriend within a minute of our first phone call. "Sorry," I whispered softly.

"_Don't be,"_ she replied quietly, _"Spence, it's not like I asked her to be here."_

"I know and before you say anything, I trust you." I offered honestly, hoping she'd believe me. I did trust Ashley. She gave me no reason to not trust her.

"_Thank you,"_ her voice sounded grateful and it followed with a sigh,_ "my mom thought I was still with her. Beth failed to mention the fact that I broke up with her before leaving to live there so everyone thought we were still together."_

"Beth," I allowed the name to roll off my tongue, "why would she pretend she's still with you?"

"_I don't know."_ Ashley sighed tiredly. _"I guess she's still in love with me?"_

"I don't think it's that easy to fall out of love with you Ash," I said lightly and sighed, biting my lip, "are you?"

"_Am I what?" _She asked confused.

"In love with her."

She snorted. She snorted and laughed almost uncontrollably. _"Spencer,"_ she calmed herself down and breathed softly into the phone, _"I never knew what love felt like until you came along,"_ there was a pause before she continued, "_I'll admit, I wasn't big on commitment. I,"_ she hesitated but I could tell she was going to finish whatever she started, _"I've done things I regret while being with Beth. I wasn't the most honest person with her, or faithful."_

"Ash," I drew her name out, in a way that told her she could stop talking if she wanted too, I knew she didn't have to explain her old ways. I trusted her.

"_I just don't want you thinking that I'd ever hurt you,"_ she whispered sadly, _"because I wouldn't. I wouldn't ever jeopardize what we have."_

"I know." I smiled into the phone, hoping she could hear my smile like I could hers. "I believe you."

I heard someone yell her name in the background and she yelled something back but it sounded muffled. _"Ugh, I have to go baby,"_ she whined,_ "mom and dad are wanting to head to bed so I have to help with the clean up."_

I frowned. "But it was your party, aren't they at least going to help?" She laughed again and that answered my question. "Be good, okay?"

"_Always,"_ Ashley softly chuckled, _"I'm going to be hitting the mountains tomorrow so I'll call you before bed?"_

"Sure," I looked at the clock, it was late, really late. "Just remember you're three hours behind me now Davies."

"_So I'll wake you from your sleep,"_ she was grinning again, I knew it, _"you don't need any beauty sleep Carlin, you couldn't possibly get anymore beautiful."_

"Oh hush," I blushed. "Be careful!"

"_I will,"_ she sighed again, _"night Spencer. I love you."_

"I love you too, Ashley, good night." I listened as she hung up and snapped my phone shut. The house was quiet.

* * *

**12:43am.**

Surely Alex would've been home by then. I made my way to her bedroom and found it empty. Our parents were often out of town on meetings with dad's business plans to own his own Foster Care centre. I hated being alone in the house alone. Glen had gotten a girlfriend and we hadn't seen him since he started dating the girl - which was good because he was annoying as hell anyway.

My phone beeped with a message and I couldn't help but grin.

**Late nite game Central Sk8 Park. Want in?**

It had been so long since I've skated in a friendly game of hockey with people from around the neighbourhood.

**Count me in sucka. B there in 10**

I got redressed, called Alex but received her voicemail so I quickly scribbled a note letting her know where I'd be.

Throwing my practice gear in my CRV, I made my way through Tim Horton's drive-thru and got me a caffeine filled coffee.

Pulling up into the parking lot, I noticed a few cars and people skating.

"You never lied when you said you'd be here in 10," Aiden smirked as he greeted me.

I shrugged and smirked. "Please tell me you're not playing on my team this time, Dennison," I sighed dramatically, "you embarrassed me last time."

"Fuck you," Aiden laughed and grabbed my bag as we made our way to the small crowd. "It's actually girls against guys."

"Spencer!" Trixie came running up to me. "Oh God I'm so glad you're here. They're making it unfair."

"Unfair?" I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Trix, we can kick their asses."

"Whatever ladies." Aiden laughed and dropped my bag as he waved and took off to get his own skates on. He usually fought to be on my team but I could tell things were different after everything that happened between us. Aiden wasn't the best on the ice as I was the one who taught him how to skate.

"I could use the distraction," I smiled softly, "Ashley left today."

"For five days!" Trixie laughed as she followed suit and took off her boots, replacing them with freshly sharpened skates. "Spence, you have it bad."

"I know," I grinned impishly and shrugged, "she came out of nowhere and I really had no place to hide."

Trixie chuckled and shook her head. "I just hope Madison and I come off as strong as you two."

"You do," I patted her back and nodded to assure her, "she loves you."

Trixie blushed. "Good, because I love her too. Only, I haven't exactly told her that yet."

"The time just comes when it's right." I shrugged.

"Speaking of love birds," Trixie nodded her head in the direction of the empty benches and there was my sister and Sammy, sharing a hot drink and huddling under a blanket, watching the others get ready for a game of girls verses guys, "how are they doing?"

"Good," I smiled, "Alex seems pretty into her."

I looked back over at my sister and her girlfriend. They seemed to be the best of friends to the outsider's eye, but to everyone else who knew about the, could tell they were more. A frown spread across Alex's features and I noticed they were in an intense conversation.

Shaking my head, I stood up and grabbed my trusty stick I've used for the past couple of years. I was ready to kick some ass on the rink. The air was brisk but it was warmer than most nights.

"Well Carlin," a voice purred in my ear and I spun around to find Carmen standing in front of me with a stick in her hand, "I finally get to be on the good end of your body checking." Her grey eyes danced in a teasing away.

"Have you not seen my game earlier?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yea," her laugh was husky, but not sexy like Ashley's was, but still attractive. "I give you props for that. The guy's a douche."

"Tell me about it," I laughed as we made our way to the ice rink and skated towards the center. "So, after attacking him on the ice, don't be so sure your ass is safe because we're on teams."

"Whatever kid," Carmen chuckled, "we'll see who controls this team." With that, she winked and skated off so we could start our game.

I smirked.

Oh, bring it on, bitch.

- - - -


	64. Did You Have An Urge To Kiss Her?

**No, don't own SoN - Just the Oc's and storyline.**

**- 30.2 - Did You Have An Urge To Kiss Her?**

**Alex's PoV**

I watched Spencer shove another guy into the snow playfully as they passed the puck down the rink in a friendly game. No rules applied to those kinds of games and I was shocked when no one ended up hurt with the way they played.

I could tell Spencer was finally letting loose after Ashley left the arena to catch her flight back home. It was good that she decided to come out and join in her old hobbies and friends, it made me see a side of her I rarely got to see.

Really.

Whenever she was around Ashley, she was mushy and lovely. But away from the brunette, the sister I grew up with came out. The only difference was, I was her friend - not just her baby sister.

"You've really gotten into the game," Sammy said beside me, breaking through my thoughts.

"Just never really got to see her play without rules." I shrugged and bumped her shoulder. "I'm sorry, did you want to go?"

Sammy smiled softly and shook her head. "No, I just meant in general." She bit her lip before her eyes left mine and looked out towards the skaters. "I stopped by your house when I first got into town," she spoke quietly, "Spencer said you were at the arena," she turned her head to look at me again with a small smile, "she said you wanted to watch the other game."

Oh. The other game. Tracey's game. I swallowed and nodded my head. "Yea."

"So, just observing that you're getting more into the game if you're staying behind to watch other teams," she shook her head, laughing softly. I sensed jealousy and it made me uncomfortable. We were reaching a point in our relationship where it was becoming more serious. Witnessing how things were tangling up tight between my sister, Ashley and Aiden, I didn't want to make the same mistake. I wanted to be honest with Sam, she deserved that much. My cold fingers found hers from beneath the blanket and I laced them together.

"It was Tracey's game I was watching," I said softly, my knee bobbing up and down nervously, "Kyla said she'd watch with me because Spencer wanted to be alone and she didn't want to go home."

Sammy nodded but remained quiet.

"I met Tracey a few days ago while Ashley and I were grabbing snacks. She was nice, sweet," I felt her thumb caress my hand but she wasn't looking at me anymore, "she wasn't you." Then her blue eyes hit mine. I couldn't read her expression and that bothered me. "I was attracted to her, I won't lie to you Sam," I let out a shaky breath, "but she wasn't you."

"Did you have an urge to kiss her?" Sammy scratched the bridge of her nose, snowflakes were beginning to fall.

I shook my head. "No," I whispered, "not even a little."

Sammy's dark hair blew in her face and she tucked it behind her ear. "I had dinner with my ex," she looked back out towards the arena.

"What?" Blood rushed through my ears as I tilted my head towards her. "When?"

She sighed and looked up towards the sky. I felt her hand leave mine from beneath the blanket as she covered her face briefly. "Two nights ago," she finally looked at me, her blue eyes were glossy, "I ran into her at the grocery store and we just decided to go for dinner and catch up then back to her place for a couple of movies."

"Oh." How was I supposed to respond to that confession? Samantha Taylor never talked about her past relationships. For all I could've known, I was her first girlfriend because there was no one else mentioned.

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow at me. "I tell you I had dinner with my ex girlfriend and you say 'oh'?"

"Well what do you want me to say, Sam?" I asked, frowning, throwing the empty coffee cup into the trashcan below us. "Did you have any urge to kiss her?" I asked her question, knowing how much it conveyed.

I was met with silence and a pair of blue eyes staring back at the snowy sky. I felt my heart do a funny thing and then I felt numb.

"Sam, did you kiss her?" I asked a little more loudly, prying the blanket off my legs, standing up.

"It wasn't like that!" Sam stood up just as quickly, grabbing me.

Wasn't like what?

"Please," I said as calmly as I could, picking up her blanket and began to fold it, "explain to me how it was."

"Alex," she breathed sadly, "it just happened and as fast as it happened, it finished just as quickly."

"How can a kiss 'just' happen?" I asked. "Sam," I sighed, "please don't lie and insult my intelligence. I've witnessed enough between my sister and Ashley to know that things like a kiss don't 'just' happen."

"Fine!" Sammy threw her hands up in the air and then they landed on my shoulders. "It was a mistake, Alex, please," she begged softly and I felt myself succumb to her soft voice and pleading eyes. Tracey had an affect on me but not like Sammy did.

"You kissed someone else who wasn't me," I said sadly, my heart breaking. "You kissed someone who kissed you before you ever met me," I breathed, "and you allowed her lips to brand you again."

"Alex…"

I stepped back and her hands dropped to her sides as I turned around and walked away. I never cried but I did feel numb.

I heard her footsteps crunch through the snow as she caught up to me. "Alex," she cried, "please…"

I never said anything, I just kept walking. I heard my name being yelled again and registered it being Spencer's, but I ignored it. I ignored all of them. My feet left fresh prints in the freshly fallen snow as I made my way to anywhere that wasn't near the one person who I realized, for the first time that night, had my heart in the palm of her hand.

And she already bruised it.

* * *

**Ashley's PoV**

I had gotten acquainted with my room after cleaning up the mess my parents were responsible for in the first place, by throwing the stupid party. I tell you, it was only for 'show' purposes.

I showered and went to the bedroom that was now strange to me. Empty even. I had half my stuff shipped to my aunt and uncle's. Groaning, I fell backwards on my bed and closed my eyes. Her blue eyes came to mine and I instantly smiled, all of a sudden ready for bed to dream of my Spencer. My girlfriend.

The moment I shut off my light and crawled into bed, my phone started ringing. It wasn't Spencer's ringtone so I wasn't going to answer it. But I looked at the caller ID.

**Baby C**

I raised my eyebrows and looked at the time. **11:56pm.**

My heart immediately jumped in my throat at the thought of Alex calling at this time of night was because something happened with Spencer. I flipped the phone open.

"Everything okay?" I breathed in fear of the answer. I was met with sniffles and I frowned. "Alex?"

"_Did I wake you?"_ Came the soft broken voice.

"No," I sat up in bed and held the phone closer. "Is everything okay?" I asked again, my voice less panicked knowing that if something was wrong with Spencer, Alex would've just come out and said it rather than asking me if I was sleeping.

"_How do you know when you're heart's broken?"_ Alex whispered.

"Broken- Alex, what's going in? Where's Spencer?" I looked at the time again.

"_Playing hockey still, I'm assuming. Or at home." _

Hockey? It was going on three in the morning there. Where was Alex if she wasn't at home. "Where are you?"

"_The pond."_ Alex sighed, sniffling. _"Ash,"_ her voice cracked_, "I wish you were here."_

"Alex," I sighed softly and licked my lips, "me too. Did you want to talk about it?" I knew there was something bothering her.

"_Sammy's back,"_ she laughed almost painfully and it sent a cold shiver through me. She should've sounded excited. _"She kissed her ex girlfriend."_

"What?!" I flipped on my lamp and shot out of my bed. Hell, I was raring to go and kick some ass when I realized I wasn't even in the same Province. I was over 2,500 miles away.

"_Don't get angry, Ash." _Alex sniffled again. _"Please, I just need a friend right now."_

Fine. But Samantha will be getting a talking too the moment I arrive back. "I'm sorry," I apologized and sat back on my bed, crawling under the covers again, "how are you?"

"_Not sure yet."_ Alex breathed and took a deep breath before spilling her heart out to me.

I spent an hour on the phone with Alex as she talked about how she felt about the kiss, how she felt about Sammy within her heart, and how she should be feeling. After getting several texts from Spencer, worried about her, she finally told me she'd give Spencer my love and we'd talk later.

I asked her who Spencer was with and the only names that fell from her lips were, Aiden, Carmen and Trixie.

The combination made me a little jealous but I knew if Spencer could trust me about spending an evening with my own ex, I could trust her as well.

It was Carmen I couldn't trust.

- - - -


	65. Living On The Edge Of A Broken Heart

**Happy New Years to you all!! Hope you had a good one and I wish each and every one of you the best this year!**

**_I Don't Own SoN - Just the storyline and OC's._**

**- 31.1 - Living On The Edge Of A Broken Heart**

**Ashley's PoV**

I adjusted my eyewear and pushed myself off the ski ramp seat. I inhaled the fresh mountain air and smiled. I was a mountain girl at heart and I knew I always would be.

"Ash!" I stopped halfway down the familiar slope and made my way to a group of old friends. My snowboard cut into the snow causing shavings to fly in their faces. "God, I hate it when you do that!" Came the soft voice. I shrugged and joined them in the circle. Beth stayed as close to me as possible and I inwardly groaned.

"So what's it like living with Aiden?" Asked Meghan, my best friend since grade five. She always had a crush on him but she wasn't his type. Too much like me.

"Dude, that's her cousin!" Laura laughed. She was cool, we hung out in a group but ever since a drunken incident that involved us waking up naked together, we hadn't spent time alone again.

"How are the girls there?" Beth asked, chewing on her bottom lip. I lifted my eyewear so that they rested above my head and squinted at her as the sun was beating down on us. I almost felt bad for her. She was still so innocent.

"Yea Ash, you've only emailed me a few times since you moved and the last one said you were seeing some blonde." Laura smirked, digging her ski poles into the snow.

"Spencer." Meghan allowed the name to roll off her tongue. "Are you still with her?"

"You're seeing someone, as in just one person?" Beth asked, a look of hurt crossing her features. She had managed to stay friends with Meghan and Laura after I had moved away. They were the only two that tried to tell everyone that I broke up with Beth, but my ex was determined to live in denial.

I nodded and swallowed, not really wanting to cause Beth pain. She had already been through so much with me cheating on her. Knowing that I fell in love would surely shatter her.

Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight and her blonde hair blew gently in the breeze. Yes, she was blue eyed and blonde. But she looked nothing like Spencer. No, Spencer was a Goddess that stepped out of the old ancient Greek mythology books. She was stunning, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, cute, pretty, adorable, hot… yes, Spencer was everything you'd dream of in a woman and she was mine. Beth paled in comparison.

"Tell us about her," Meghan jumped giddily and wrapped an arm around my waist, careful not to lose her balance on her freshly waxed snowboard, "you've emailed me enough about her and we didn't get much time to talk last night about her, so… spill Davies."

"Yea, spill." Beth said between clenched teeth and gave me a death glare.

"Well," I sighed but couldn't help but smile, "she's a senior at Southwood High, she has one younger sister and one older brother. Um," I bent my knees a bit and instinctively braced myself by grabbing Beth's shoulder, which made her face light up and I closed my eyes, retracting my hand, "she plays hockey. Captain of our school team and she plays for the best team in Southern Ontario. She writes and plays music, favourite drink is Dr. Pepper, quite the partier-"

"Boring much?" Laura laughed and pointed the sharp end of her ski pole at me. "Dish the dirty details."

"For old times sake." Meghan laughed, fixing her hat.

Beth shook her head and put it down. Since I never slept with the girl, she wasn't part of the stories I had told Meghan. And she knew it.

"Not now." I said, waving my hand in the air as if I had just dismissed it like nothing. "Come on, last one down the hill is buying the next round of hot chocolate at the lodge!" I laughed as I gave myself a head start and pushed down the hill, feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins as my speed picked up.

As usual, I was the first at the bottom, followed by Beth, Meghan and then Laura. "I told you Laur, skis are for bunny slopes, not the big girl slopes." I laughed as we piled into the lodge.

She mumbled a few choice words but smiled and looked at me. "It's really great to have you back, Ashley. We've missed you and the crazy parties you'd drag us too."

Yes, I was that kind of girl. I looked for trouble. I craved trouble.

Probably one of the main reasons why pursuing Spencer was such a thrill. It had trouble written all over it. She had trouble written all over her.

"You don't party much anymore?" I tilted my head and frowned slightly.

"Sure we do, it just isn't the same without you." Meghan pouted, placing her chin on my shoulder. "Laura hooked up with this hot chick who said she knows you."

I was all of a sudden thankful that I didn't live there at the moment. I was seeing myself in a whole new light and I didn't like it. My eyes caught Beth's and I immediately felt guilty for everything I had put her through. I swallowed and looked away, trying to concentrate on my other two friends.

My phone beeped and I glanced at it, smirking.

**I bet u can't guess where my hand is rite now…**

I bit my lip and typed back to her quickly.

**Carlin, naughty girl.**

I closed the phone and placed it on the table in front of me. I smiled as Meghan and Laura held up a conversation while Beth remained quiet, smiling here or there. My phone beeped again.

**Perv. My hand is … yea ok, ur rite. Can't stop thinkn about** **u**

I groaned silently at the images that flooded my mind and replied.

**U better b home when I call 2nite. I wanna hear you**

"What are you smirking at?" Meghan caught me off guard and snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Maggie!" I screeched. "Give it back!"

Meghan ignored me and opened the text menu, reading both the inbox and sent texts. She gasped before falling over in a fit of giggles. She handed the phone to Laura, who nudged me and laughed. "Fuck Davies, you've found your match."

My phone beeped in her hand and I widened my eyes. I tried to grab it but Meghan held me down as Laura read the message silently. She held her hand over her mouth and my heart pounded in my ears as she clutched at her heart.

I grabbed my phone and scowled at them both before reading my text.

**All horny thoughts aside, I'm in love with you Ash. I miss you.**

I was never going to live that down. I could feel the redness in my cheeks, deepen. Meghan looked at me expectantly. "What?"

"Well, what's it say?" She tapped her fingers on the table and I cleared my throat. "Ashley…"

"Yea Ash," Beth finally spoke up, her blue eyes looked at me with amused confusion, "what's it say?"

"Doesn't matter what it says," I said rather seriously, "it's no one's business but my own."

"You sound like you're in love with her, or something." Beth kind of laughed and when she noticed my expression, she looked a little disappointed.

I've been friends with Meghan long enough to know that she could care less who she hurt with her words. One of the reasons we became friends. She was the one that toughened me up. So knowing that Beth was there, hurting, she kept running her mouth. It was no use trying to stop her. She rarely listened to anyone.

"Is she good in bed?" Maggie asked, her lips curling into a devilish grin. She was as straight as they came, but she loved to hear details of my sex life and I'll admit that I loved giving them to her. "Davies, please? Three long months without one of your sex stories, I'm dying here! Laura doesn't tell them as good as you and Beth's a prude." She finished dryly.

"Don't talk like that," I frowned at her. "I'm just going to respect Spencer's privacy and not answer that."

Laura shared a look with Meghan. "She must be _really_ good if Dirty Davies is in a monogamous relationship." They both shared a chuckle and laughed harder as Beth pushed her chair back and stormed off.

"Fuck you guys!" I spat and stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you two? You know how Beth feels."

"Yea well she needs to get over it." Laura shrugged, pulling at a pack of cigarettes. She offered one to me but I declined. "I don't get your deal, Davies," she frowned, "you're away for three fucking months and everything about you has changed. You've went and gone all soft on us."

"Leave her alone," Meghan sighed, directing her comment towards me, "our girl's gone and fallen in love, that's all."

"Yea, I fell in love. I've been with Spencer for nearly two months and haven't even so much as looked at another woman, shame on me!" I mocked and I shook my head throwing some change down on the table. "Catch you two later." I said rather calmly and took off, grabbing my board.

"Ashley." I turned around and found Beth waiting outside the lodge, leaning against a snowmobile that was parked in front. "Did you ever love me?"

I swallowed and shook my hands as I approached her. "Beth-"

"Seriously Ashley," her blue eyes reflected perfectly with the clear sky of blue, "I did everything for you. I stayed with you knowing what you were doing behind my back – and all I wanted was for you to just, thank me!" Beth's voice quivered.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you for loving me that much, Beth," I hung my head, ashamed of who I was and how I treated her, "and I'm so sorry for the shit I put you through, there is no way I can ask for your forgiveness."

"Jesus," Beth sighed, leaning on the snowmobile, looking at me, "the girl must be really something if you're owning up to your shit and apologizing."

I frowned and wanted to vomit. How the hell did I not realize just how bad I was? How could I live with myself knowing I partied every night, slept with other girls who weren't my girlfriend? I remained quiet because I didn't know what to say as I was lost in my own disgusted filth.

"Spencer, right?" She looked at me with sad eyes as I nodded. "What did she have to offer that I couldn't?" Her eyebrows quirked in a challenging way. "Was it the fact that she put out, Ash?"

I gasped in disbelief. I was seeing myself in a light that everyone else saw me in. The 'B.C.' Ashley also known as Dirty Davies, Aiden was right, I did leave that part of me behind and I was thankful. Thankful that I fell in love with Spencer even before I wanted to get into her pants. "No!" I tugged on my hat and eyewear, stepping closer to her. "Beth, you really are an amazing person. Everything I've ever told you, I meant it."

"You love me?" She shot back.

I did. I did love Beth but I never once told her I was _in_ love with her. Beth had a very kind heart. She put me in mind of Alex really. Quiet, kept to herself, very rarely allowed anyone to hear her voice but when she was pissed she let you know. I couldn't see myself with anyone else other than Spencer. But maybe, just maybe I could've had a little room in my heart for Beth if things were different. If I was who I was becoming.

"You're just so addictive," Beth stepped towards me, the snow crunching beneath her feet. Her blue eyes were trained on mine and I caught a glimpse of her smile before she cupped my face. Before her lips hit mine, I turned my head and pushed her away.

"What the hell?" I hissed and shook my head.

"I'm ready Ash," she whispered back, smiling as she stepped closer while I stepped back once again. "What's the matter? You've been trying to sleep with me for a year while we were together and now I'm not good enough for you?"

"You're perfect." I whispered honestly and sighed. ""It's not you, Beth. Believe me, you are beautiful and stunning and anyone who passes you up would be an ass," I paused as she raised an eyebrow, "like me." I licked my dry lips and smiled at her. I smiled because she, at the least, deserved that much. "I've found someone. I've fallen in love and I wouldn't hurt her. I couldn't."

"Like you hurt me." Beth bit her lip and I could tell she was crumbling inside.

I missed Spencer. I missed who I was there with her. I despised who I was here.

I broke this girl's heart and I fiddled with it so carelessly, knowing the damage I was causing but not caring. She didn't deserve that. I didn't deserve her because she was so pure – she deserved more than whatever I had to offer.

I cupped her face, my fingers tangling in her blonde hair as I pressed my mouth to her ear. "I could've fallen in love with you." I whispered.

I clenched my jaw together, fighting back the guilty tears. Her tears flowed freely and I couldn't take it any longer. I couldn't cause her any more pain. "Goodbye Beth."

I walked away from her. I had said goodbye in hopes she'd understand why things happened the way they did.

But I had to wonder why I was the way I was before I moved.

Would it be possible to be _that_ Ashley again?

Was I really capable of breaking another heart?

Spencer's heart?

I shook my head as I continued to walk towards the slopes with my board. I needed to find peace.

Because my source of peace was four Provinces away.

- - - -


	66. Not Hiding Anymore

**_I Don't Own SoN - Just the storyline and OC's._**

**- 31.2 - Not Hiding Anymore**

**Spencer's PoV**

"Ha, you're so funny!" I mocked Aiden as he sat across from me at our favourite place to eat; the arcade.

"Whatever, you so got a face full of snow that night. Carmen had you down!" Aiden laughed, taking a bite of his pizza.

Carmen found several moments to barrel me over during our late night game at Central Skate Park. I knew they were on purpose too but I had to pass it off as part of the game. I didn't trust her enough to not call me out yet. I didn't want to piss her off, but it didn't mean I didn't give her a dose of her medicine.

I was eating dinner with Aiden and decided to join him later on to pick Ashley up from the airport. It had been one long week without Ashley by my side. We talked every night on the phone but it wasn't the same. All the dirty talk that flowed from her lips though, that sure led to some hot phone sex. I figured it'd be awkward but it was just me, her, our breathing, the work of our fingers and _her_ husky voice.

Fuck, her voice was the most attractive thing about her. Don't get me wrong, I found everything about her damn sexy, but her voice was the one thing that kept me grounded. Her voice tolf me she loved me, she wanted me, she needed me. Her voice told me her wildest dreams, her fears, her desires. Her voice simply pushed me over the edge and brought me back again.

"Well you couldn't even stay on your own two feet," I smirked and drank my Dr. Pepper, "thank God you weren't one of the girls."

"I make a better girl than most," he shrugged and I laughed, "you told me that once."

"Yea," I smiled, "but you're just not as attractive as a girl."

Aiden looked at me and licked his lower lip, taking the dangling cheese with it. "You really weren't cheating on me with another guy, were you?"

I tensed and gripped my bottle of soda a little harder. "Aiden, I thought we agreed not to talk about this."

"No, I know," he sighed and scratched his clean shaven chin, "but please, answer me?"

I sighed. "No, there was no other guy."

He swallowed and nodded. "So girl?"

My eyes bugged out of my head as I shook it to see if I heard right. "Girl?"

"Well yea, we all know I'm slow but you said you never cheated on me with another guy, so…" he laughed almost boyishly and it made me smile a bit at his nervousness, "was it with another girl? I mean, because I know you've been hanging around Ashley everyday, she probably pointed out why being with another girl was better than being with a guy…"

"Aiden, stop!" I laughed as he sputtered into babble mode. "I told you, what happened between us had nothing to do with Ashley." The lie tightened up in my stomach as I had created another web upon the massive web that was already spun.

"I'm a man who loves women, Spencer; I understand how stunning they can be." Aiden quirked a grin and out of habit, grabbed my drink to take a sip. I didn't mind.

"Can we just drop this?" I asked politely, grabbing another slice of pizza. "If I can admit I've been finding other girls attractive, will you leave it be?"

Aiden nodded and grinned. He was playing it pretty cool and I wasn't sure what to think of it. Maybe because he was sexing it up with my best friend the past couple of months, he felt he had no need to talk about the cheating aspect.

"I admit it," I replied softly, looking around the crowded arcade, "but I trust you not to tell anyone."

"Scouts Honour!" Aiden saluted playfully and shrugged his shoulders. "We're cool Spence, you and me. I told you I just want to be your friend, I'm not trying to get into your pants again or anything."

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Good, because you won't succeed."

"Hey, thanks for offering to drive to the city with me to pick up Ashley," Aiden changed the subject. "She had no other choice to catch that flight since her other one was cancelled."

"No problem," I smiled and bounced around inside. I was finally going to see Ashley and I couldn't wait.

"Hey you two," Carmen slid beside me and picked the green peppers off the side of my plate, eating them, "not interrupting your date, am I?" Her eyes danced mischievously.

Aiden cleared his throat and grinned. "No Carmen, Spencer and I are no longer together, I told you that."

Carmen's eyes looked at me and I rolled my own. "What do you want Mandez?" She knew we weren't together anymore. She knew I had a 'thing' for Ashley. She just liked causing trouble.

"Rematch," she offered. "All of us at the rink again tonight. With all the flirting I was doing with you, Carlin, I rarely concentrated on the game."

I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry, I have plans tonight. Maybe Aiden can substitute for me on the girls team though?" I teased him as he punched me.

"Then we'll just have to wait until you are available," she winked and stood up. "Catch ya later."

Aiden chuckled and I raised my eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Well, Carmen likes you," he looked over at her just as she was glancing back at us, "want me to hook you two up?"

"No!" I gasped and grabbed my coat, slipping it on. "Aiden, please don't even begin to stick your nose into this. Besides," I shrugged, "I already have someone in mind."

His green eyes grew wide. "Man, please tell me dude, please?"

Yea, the 'baby' or 'babe' he used to call me has now been replaced with 'dude'. And I was fucking happy about that.

"No," I laughed and slid out of the booth, "let it go."

"Fine," he sulked and grabbed his keys from his pockets, "we should hit the road. Don't want to leave Ashley alone."

No, we definitely wouldn't want that.

* * *

**Ashley's PoV**

My left arm was slung in a brace and throbbed with mild pain. I crashed into another snowboarder who didn't know what the hell she was doing. Damn newbies should not be on that big of a hill if they can't keep up with the rest of us. I left my little accident out of discussion with Spencer and I knew she was going to flip when she saw me in a cast with a broken arm.

I popped my neck waiting for my luggage to present itself. I never saw Aiden near the gate so I decided to check where baggage was and no one was in sight. I sighed and rocked back and forth on my heels. After grabbing the suitcase, I stood there looking around for Aiden. Then my eyes gravitated towards a familiar laugh and there she was, her arm looped with his and I swallowed thickly. The image was weird but I knew they were in 'friends' territory.

"Ash!" Aiden's voice caught me first and my eyes snapped to his as he approached me, taking my suitcase. "Damn, what happened?"

"Oh my god!" Spencer gasped and looked over my arm, "what happened?"

I shrugged and laughed nervously. "Accident. I'm okay."

"Okay?" Spencer raised an eyebrow at me. Great, I haven't even been on Ontario ground for ten minutes and I was already getting those looks from my girlfriend.

"Yea," I smiled sweetly and bumped her hip with mine, "don't worry about it Carlin, I'm cool."

Aiden chuckled and moved on ahead to get the vehicle warmed up.

Spencer stopped us as Aiden disappeared outside. "Why didn't you tell me you hurt yourself?" She asked concerned and I immediately felt bad for not saying anything to her.

"Spence, baby," I whispered, "I missed you. I am really happy you're here, so please, can we talk about my arm after you kiss me?"

A smile pulled at her worried lips and she grabbed my good hand, dragging me to the ladies room. Once in the stall, she backed me up against the door and kissed me so lightly that I barely felt it. "I missed you too," she whispered softly.

"Yea?" I raised an eyebrow and grinned, threading my fingers through her hair with my right hand. "Show me."

She kissed me again, that time was more passionate and a moan escaped my throat. Her fingers played with the back of my neck, stroking softly as she kissed me a little deeper. Damn, I was sure as hell missing Spencer kisses.

"We shouldn't keep Aiden waiting too long," she panted as we parted lips. "He already knows that I like girls but he doesn't know about you."

"Huh?" What? Did Spencer just tell me that Aiden knew she liked girls? What the hell happened in the five days that I was gone?

"I told him, you know, trying to get some truth shed on all of the pile up deceit," she shrugged and smiled, "he took it rather well."

"Well duh," I snorted and followed her out of the stall, "the guy just found out that his ex girlfriend is checking out women. He's got good visuals." I chuckled at the disgusted look on her face and swatted her ass to keep moving.

"So, you planning on going bed as soon as we get back?" Spencer asked, her fingers trailing over the sling that held my arm.

"I'm a little beat," I replied honestly but smiled, "but I wouldn't mind spending time with my girlfriend."

"Damn you two take a long time," Aiden came back in, rubbing his hands together from the cold.

"I had to use the ladies room," I replied, "you know, I hate using the bathroom's on the plane." Hey, at least that lie was believable.

Aiden nodded and grinned. "So, Carmen just text me Spence, she really wants me to get you to play tonight."

Carmen?

Since when did Carmen become a good friend of Spencer's?

"Plans?" I quirked an eyebrow at Spencer, she obviously detected the jealous tone.

Spencer gave me a look to shut up and then to her ex boyfriend. "Tell her to forget about it. It wasn't my fault she got distracted on the ice the other night and allowed me to control the team." Her voice was playful and it kind of made me happy. She and Aiden seemed to be so friendly with each other, after everything they went through. Spencer mentioned playing late night hockey was something she missed doing because it was a game where anything goes.

"No," I grabbed her hand with mine and squeezed it, "you should go and play hockey Spence." She frowned but I shook my head with a smile. "I'll watch."

"No Ash," she whispered, "I thought we'd catch up." She grinned devilishly and wiggled her eyebrows.

Catch up. Nice one, Carlin.

"Kinda broken," I whispered back and cleared my throat. "Seriously, we should go. I haven't had the privilege to see you kick ass without rules."

Spencer grinned and kissed me on the cheek. An action that caused me to freeze, Spencer to curse and Aiden to … Aiden pretty much looked confused.

"Okay then," Aiden finally broke the tension and broke between us, his arm wrapped around both of our shoulders, "ready to see Carlin kick ass?"

"I'll kick yours if you call me that again," Spencer smirked at my cousin.

"Fine, are you ready to see some major flirting on the ice between Mandez and Spencer?" Aiden laughed, rubbing his hands together. "Now that's hot cuz," he nudged me and walked ahead of us, leaving me to stare at Spencer in shock.

"Flirting with Carmen?"

"Oh please, I wasn't flirting." Spencer rolled her eyes, "She's a nut, I'm hot, she's attracted and I'm yours. Notice that equation? Doesn't make sense."

"Huh?" I laughed at her quirkiness. "Apparently neither do you."

"Carmen likes me, Aiden thinks it's hot so he's rubbing it in our faces," she paused and looked at me, "but I'm yours. So no matter what is said, I'm yours."

I smiled. "Good."

"Now seriously, what happened to your arm?" Spencer frowned as we walked towards Aiden's truck.

- - - -

_So a lot of comments have been made on the number of chapters. Well, I guess you'll be happy to know that we're really just at the middle. There are plenty more to look forward too! Thanks for reading and I'm glad you're enjoy it._


	67. Knock 'Em Dead Carlin

**- 32.1 - Knock 'Em Dead, Carlin**

**Spencer's PoV**

I laced my skates up nice and tight, smiling as I did so. The feeling of putting on those skates were indescribable. I felt empowered. "What made you get into hockey?" Ashley asked me as her chin rested on my shoulder while sipping on her highly sugar induced coffee.

"Mom tried to put me into figure skating when I was three. I hated it." I shook my head and laughed. "The skates were white and the toe pick sucked and I hated wearing those leotard thingies."

"Aww," Ashley laughed cutely and patted my head.

"Glen used to be in hockey while I was in figure skating. I wanted to be the one passing pucks around, not twirling around." I made a face.

"How come you never figured out you were gay before Aiden?" Ashley laughed which caused me to laugh just as loud.

"Carlin," Carmen skated up to the boards and looked at me then at Ashley, "what's wrong with you? Need help tying those skates?" She raised an eyebrow and chuckled, stepping off the ice and making her way towards us.

"Go eat some ice," Ashley mumbled under her breath and I snickered quietly.

"What was that Davies?" Carmen stood before us in her Mustangs jersey, hair pulled back and her eyes staring at my girlfriend. I mean, they were staring at her as if she wanted to tear her to shreds. I swallowed and quickly stood up, placing my hand on her shoulder and pushing her back a bit.

"Come on, let's play this game." I looked over my shoulder and blew a kiss towards Ashley, who smiled softly and scratched behind her ear.

Carmen winked at Ashley and put the hand on the small of my back, ushering me with her. I moved away and when we got by the boards I shoved Carmen into a pile of snow and skated towards Aiden.

"That wasn't nice." Aiden laughed as we watched Carmen get up and wiping snow off of her.

"But necessary." I nodded and shrugged, twirling my stick around like a baton, waiting for everyone to get on the ice.

"Alright Carlin, you're on face-off with Dennison," Carmen skated towards us and swatted my butt with her stick, "don't fuck it up."

I turned around and pointed my stick at her face. "Shut. It." She only smirked and I was getting frustrated. Ignoring Carmen was the best thing to do if telling her to shut up wouldn't actually shut her up. Aiden smirked at me and I knew what he was thinking. I squared my eyes at him and whispered, "fuck off Aiden, it's not going to happen."

Aiden just shrugged and chuckled. "Just play, Spence."

I licked my lips and waited for another guy to drop the puck on the ice, signalling it was game time. I immediately checked Aiden with my shoulder and shot the puck between his legs while I swooped around him and grabbed the puck again, making my way down the ice. I laughed because I heard Ashley screaming at me to shoot 'the fucking thing'.

And I did.

Score one for Carlin.

"Nice chica," Carmen gave me a high five and skated away.

The girls were kicking ass out on the ice and I had to admit Carmen was giving me a run for my money. She was on my team but wanted to make a point that she could score as well. I let her.

Seriously, as much as she was giving me the run around, I let her score some goals just so she'd get off my back.

Literally.

"Take ten!" Aiden yelled out of breath and I made my way towards Ashley, who was huddled under a blanket.

"Break her leg," Ashley whispered.

"What?" I laughed as she nodded towards Carman, who was skating back and forth on the rink.

"She keeps touching you, break her leg or I will." Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll give her one hard body check and hopefully it'll knock the air out of her lungs. Sound good?" I bit my lip because I wanted to kiss her so bad.

"Fine," she sighed and pouted, "but why can't you just break her leg? Or two?"

I chuckled and sat down next to her, pulling part of the blanket on my lap while seeking out her hand from beneath the material. "Would you like it if my legs were broken?"

"No." Ashley huffed and squeezed my hand affectionately as she looked at me. "I love your legs too much."

I laughed and sighed. "God I want to kiss you so bad right now."

"Okay." Ashley wiggled her eyebrow and scrunched her nose cutely.

"Don't tempt me." I pouted.

"Puppy love?" Carmen managed to sneak her way up without us knowing. "Cute." She said dryly and bit her lip, digging the heel of her skate into the snow. "Spencer," she looked at me and bit her lip, "Aiden tells me you've switched teams."

"What?!" Ashley shook her head and glared over at her cousin. I had to nudge her before she made an ass and the mess much worse. She could act on impulse, much like me.

Why did Aiden have to go and do that? I wasn't even out to my own parents. Well, to my mom. My dad clearly knew before I did.

Weird.

"What's your point?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" She raised an eyebrow back. "I thought I could show you a good time."

Ashley threw the blanket off of us and stood up. She was shorter than both of us as we were wearing skates but it didn't stop her from poking Carmen in the chest. "The nerve of you…"

"What?" Carmen laughed. "Watch it Ashley, you wouldn't want that other arm of yours broken."

"You won't lay a hand on her." I stepped in between both brunettes and swallowed. "Carmen, I'm not interested, so drop it."

Carmen rolled her eyes. "Aiden doesn't know, does he?" Pointing her fingers between Ashley and me, she smugly smiled.

"Are you threatening us?" I was face to face with her, anger running though my veins.

Carmen smirked but held up her hands as she back off. "No, believe it or not Spence, I'm not out to hurt you." She shrugged and leaned forward, her lips a millimetre from my ear. "You'll think of me, I know it."

I highly fucking doubt it.

"Game's over." I shoved past her and skated towards Aiden. "Fuck you Dennison," I hissed as I grabbed him by the collar, "I trusted you not to tell anyone about what I had told you earlier."

"I thought you liked her!" Aiden grabbed my arms and pried them off of him. "You two scrap like kindergarteners, I figured it was code for 'I like you'."

"I don't like Mandez." I said between clenched teeth. I was so close to yelling at him 'I'm in love with your cousin!'. "Just keep your nose out of my business. You may have had a right while we were together, but not now."

"Spencer, I wasn't trying to stick my nose anywhere. And how _dare _you throw that back in my face! You were seeing someone behind my back!" Aiden yelled and I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to slap his face so fucking hard. How dare I? How dare I?!

It wasn't working. I shoved him and he landed on his ass hard. "You want to talk about cheaters? Fine," I knelt down and in my most annoying calm voice, I looked at him square in the eye, "let's talk about it. Sure, I wasn't the most honest girlfriend," I had to choose my words right or else I'd be in trouble, "but you weren't exactly honest with me either, were you?"

Aiden looked at me, baffled yet caught. His eyes lowered slightly. "I have no idea-"

"Cut the crap Aid, okay? I've moved on, I've accepted it. I forgave her and I forgave you even though you put me through hell. You kept an eye on me to cover your own guilt while we were still together. So don't fucking pull this guilt trip on me, alright?" I smacked him upside the head with my glove and stood up. "Do you love her?" I wasn't asking in a jealous tone, it was more of a 'I'm protecting my best friend's ass' tone.

Aiden got up and skated back a bit, stumbling. "What?!"

I sighed and shook my head. "Forget it," I began to skate away but his grip on my arm kept me where I was. I jumped back and forth with feeling sorry for the guy. Sure he cheated on me, but I was cheating on him, with his cousin, under the same roof with his room down the hall.

"Who?" He knew who I was talking about but he needed to know for sure if I knew what I was talking about.

"Aiden," I sighed softly and bit my lip, "I know you've been with Kyla, okay? I've known for a short time now."

His green eyes darted everywhere in the dim light but not once at me. He crossed his arms around his chest and bowed his head. "You're still talking to me?"

"Like I said, I've moved on." I couldn't exactly get really mad at him since I was doing the same thing. "Do you love her?"

"We were good Spencer," he whispered, "you and I, we were good together. But there was always something missing."

"Love?" I smiled slightly and pressed my lips together. "She told me you told her you loved her."

He swallowed and nodded. "I do." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "But my heart still aches knowing that you never wanted to be with me." I closed my eyes and shook my head, skating away from him. Trying to erase whatever mess was just created.

I had to remind myself that no one knew about Kyla's pregnancy. No one knew that Aiden was going to be a father or that Ashley was going to have a new baby cousin. My own head spun on the realization. It was Ashley's family that was about to be rocked. Her life was about to be flipped upside down.

That feeling in the pit of my stomach was back and I couldn't shake the feeling of snapping like a twig. Just when I thought I uncovered one lie, I end up finding or burying another. I didn't know what to say anymore. I was at a dead end. I was at a dead end and no one was there to help break through the barriers.

I wanted to tell Ashley about Kyla.

I wanted to tell Aiden about Ashley.

I wanted to tell myself that everything was going to be okay.

I just wanted to stop hiding.

- - - -

_Next Chapter will have a little more Salex (Sammy/Alex). Oh, and for those of you who are curious, I'm done writing this fic with an ending, which is why the chapters are being put up quickly._


	68. Where's Your Head At?

_**Only own the storyline and OC's.**_

**- 32.2 - Where's Your Head At?**

**Ashley's PoV**

I opened the door to find a brunette standing in front of me. Her pale blue eyes looked away as she knew she was the last person I wanted to see. "What do you want?"

"Is Alex here?" Her voice was quiet as her cold fingers flexed on the bag that was in her hands. "Ash, please?"

I opened the Carlin door and allowed her in the doorway. "She's in the kitchen with Spencer," I shut the door and stopped her from moving further. "She's hurting."

Sammy just looked at me and shook her head. "Yes, I know."

"Why?" I asked her, crossing my arms over my chest. "I thought we had an understanding. An agreement. You don't hurt Alex, your ass doesn't get kicked."

"How hard can you beat me if you're arm is broken?" She asks a little seriously with a hint of sarcasm.

"You just watch it." I turned around and made my into the kitchen, leaving her in my trail of dust. "Alex, Sam's here." I say to her as her and Spencer were making cookies. They both looked cute with flour powdered noses and cheeks.

"Oh," Alex quickly wiped her hands on her pants and straightened her hair. She stopped as Sammy entered the kitchen timidly. It was the first time they were seeing each other since the kiss confession and the tension was thick. "Hey Sam," she rasped as she quickly took off her apron and threw it at me, "we should probably talk in the living room."

I watched as Alex shakily ushered her girlfriend to the other room and closed the sliding doors that separated the kitchen and dining room. I turned and noticed Spencer was still into her cookie making, not even batting an eyelash towards her sister or Sammy. "I can't believe Sam has the nerve to-"

"Stop Ash." Spencer said firmly as she flattened the dough, adding more flour. She was concentrating hard on her baking.

"She tore your sister's heart, Spencer!" I gasped and pounded my good fist onto the counter.

"Yes and I've already talked to her about how I felt about the fact that she hurt Alex, but honestly," she sighed heavily and wiped some flour off of her forehead, looking at me, "I don't have much room to give her shit about it."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Spencer's laugh was a mix with bitter and amusement. She set down the rolling pin and wiped her hands on her apron. "You walked into my life three months ago, swept me off my feet. I kissed you, I slept with you, I told you I was in love with you," she paused and briefly chewed on her bottom lip, "all the while I was with Aiden."

"But-"

"Your cousin." She shook her head and picked up the rolling pin, beginning where she left off. "Sammy made a mistake. She owned up to it and now she's trying to make it right."

I had to take a moment to process Spencer's reactions to all of this. She must be a little mad at Sammy for doing what she did behind Alex's back, I mean, she had to care, right? "So you think all cheaters should be forgiven?"

Her eyes immediately snapped to mine. "You were."

Ouch.

I stepped back and frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" Pissed off Spencer was sexy, don't get me wrong. Hell, bitchy Spencer was doable. But when she directed it towards me out of nowhere, I had to begin to wonder what the hell was going inside the beautiful head of hers. "What is up with you lately?" I tried not to take it personal. I pushed the comment aside and watched the blonde in a flustered blur.

Spencer dropped the rolling pin and went to the sink to wash her hands. "I just don't think _we_ can really be mad at Sammy for her actions."

"Your sister is hurting because of her actions, Spence!" I hissed. "Don't you care?"

"Of course I care!" Spencer snapped back. "I don't forgive Sammy for the effect she had on my sister. The kiss was wrong, she knows that. But it's not going to change matters much!"

"Are you speaking for them or for yourself?" I leaned back and she gave me a cold look. "Don't even give me that look Spencer, you've been acting off since you and Kyla started to hang out again."

"Don't bring her into this, Ashley." She sighed and started to clean up her mess, throwing the cookies that were ready to be baked, into the oven. "Alex is her own person, whether she forgives Sammy is up to her, not us. We shouldn't be involved at all."

"Why are we even arguing?" I asked, puzzled. "We're on some thin ice here Spence and I don't want to break through. What is going on with you, you can tell me anything." It was obvious all of this arguing was more than Sammy's actions. Spencer was wound up tight, you could tell by the way she held her jaw, slammed things around and the way she spit out comments like 'You were.' What the hell did that mean? Did she have an issue with my past?

I couldn't blame her, I sure as hell didn't. A trip back home made me realize who and how I was before Spencer. I've definitely changed for the better and I wasn't going to let her take that away from me – from us.

Spencer threw the rolling pin into the sink and grabbed my right hand, dragging me through the other side of the kitchen and to those set of stairs that led up to the second floor. Slamming her bedroom door, she began to pace – pace like a freaking time bomb.

"Spencer?" I said her name in a soft whisper, careful not to detonate her.

"I can't do this anymore."

And she snapped.

"I can't fucking walk around like everything is okay when we both know it's not!" Spencer crumpled to her bedroom floor, the same spot where I did when I confessed my love for her. My heart was racing so fast as I broke out into a light sweat. Was she about to break up with me?

"Everyone is lying and cheating. Everyone has a secret that they're holding within and it's all going to blow up in our faces Ash," she cried.

"Baby," I slid down in front of her and cupped her face, her wet cheeks sticking to the palm of my hands, "seriously, what is going on in the pretty head of yours?"

"Everything." She sobbed and I pulled her into my arms, rubbing her back soothingly. "Fuck Ashley, why are we doing this?!"

"Doing what?" I jumped in surprise as she quickly got to her feet, pacing again.

"Tangling all these webs of lies, hurting those we care and love." She shook her head and looked at me. "Aiden, the poor fuck, he has it the worst."

I sighed heavily and swallowed. "You two are becoming good friends, fast. That's good, right? I mean, you're no longer cheating on him – technically."

"You don't get it." Spencer sniffled.

Yes, I got it. Spencer understood why were had to keep 'us' a secret. But what she failed to realize was that it was getting harder for me to keep it a secret any longer either. I just played dumb until I was for sure I was ready. "He's moving on good, Spence."

"He's a great guy who got dumped on by his cousin and ex-girlfriend." Spencer laughed in anger, ripping her ponytail out, wildly running her fingers through her hair. "I'm so fucking wound up right now, I need air."

I watched with my mouth agape as she wrenched her door open and left me in her room alone. My first instinct was to chase after her but I couldn't move my feet. I watched the empty doorway, wishing it'd bring back Spencer. Instead I heard the front door slam shut and I sighed heavily.

For the first time in a few months, Spencer ran away from her problems.

From me.

- - - -


	69. One Or Two Tangles At A Time

**_I am the proud owner of Sammy and Alex and the storyline, however I do not own anything else regarding SoN._**

**- 33.1 - One Or Two Tangles, At A Time**

**Alex's PoV**

She sat on the couch next to me, her hands clasped tightly together as she watched her feet tap the hardwood floor lightly. "If you could find it in your heart to forgive me Alex, I promise you I'll never look at another woman again."

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her opening line. "I don't care if you look," I said quietly, "it's the kissing I don't like."

Sammy leaned back on the couch and looked at me, tears spilling gently down her cheeks. "I know there's not much I can say that can make it better, Alex. I messed up and I'm paying for it. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Did it mean anything?" I asked in a shaky voice, terrified of the answer. "The kiss, did it mean anything to you, Sam?"

Sammy nodded. "Goodbye."

I tilted my head and frowned slightly. "Goodbye?"

"The night started out nice," she explained nervously, "we had dinner and put in a movie. But then she started talking about our past and how much she still hurt over the fact that I broke up with her. I never realized how bad I hurt her, Alex. She just sat there telling me everything she was feeling and it broke my heart to know I caused that," she leaned forward, placing her head in her hands and sighed heavily, "she kissed me and I responded for a nano-second before I pushed her away," her blue eyes looked at me and I immediately reached for her hand, "god Alex, I couldn't do that to you."

"Sam," I breathed as she dropped to her knees in front of me, crying into my lap. I threaded my fingers through her hair, allowing my own heart to break for hers. "It's okay."

And it was okay. I could tell she was being honest by the tone of her voice. I tucked my hand under her chin and brought her face to face with me. I smiled and wiped away her tears before leaning forward and capturing her lips with mine. I felt her sigh heavily into me.

Feet stomping down the stairs pulled us out of our world and I noticed Spencer throwing on her coat before hearing the door slam. Sammy and I shared an 'oh shit' look before I scattered up and followed my sister.

We could never all be happy at once, now could we?

* * *

**Spencer's PoV**

"Spencer!" I heard my name being yelled from the doorway and I just hung my head down. I heard the footsteps approach me. "Spence, what happened?"

"Just leave me alone, Alex." I whispered, leaning against the tree in the yard. My feet were freezing because all I had on was my slippers and the snow was fresh. I looked up at my bedroom window and shook my head. "God I'm an idiot."

"Did you want me to agree?" Alex playfully poked my side and slid against the other side of the tree trunk.

"I said leave me alone." I pushed myself off the tree and started towards my vehicle.

"No," Alex frowned and grabbed me, spinning me around, "as a sister I know I should back off because you could beat me senseless," she frowned and squared her jaw, "but we both know that we're friends now Spencer. I'm not just your little sister and I'm not going to leave you alone. So talk." She raised an eyebrow. "Now."

"I have something that really isn't for me to say," I started and swallowed, "but keeping it from Ashley just seems wrong." I took a deep breath and looked at the concern in Alex's grey eyes. "Just for the record, I'm upset with what Sam did but at the same time, I really don't have much room to talk."

Alex shook her and smiled. "I know you care about me Spence. I know that it kills you inside because you're faithful to me and yet you're condemning yourself because you made the same mistake." She paused at my laugh interrupting her.

"Ashley isn't a mistake. How we went about things was, but the kiss and every bit of drama was worth it." I shrugged and couldn't help but smile.

"I never said Ashley was the mistake, Spence." My sister smiled briefly before pulling me into a hug. "Where is she anyway?"

"Old Spencer resurfaced," I made a face and sunk it into my hands, "I walked out on her."

"Oh God Spencer," Alex shook her head and shoved me back towards the house, "really, I understand where you come from because I have the same genes, but don't leave her out in the cold with what you're feeling. If anything, she should be the one thing you run too."

I sighed and smacked her. "Stop growing up on me!" We shared a soft laugh and made our way into the house. I kicked off my slippers and ran upstairs.

I stopped at my bedroom doorway and Ashley was still where I left her. I rushed forward and pulled her into me as she started to cry. Her good arm wrapped around me and her face pressed into my neck. "Please just tell me what I did wrong, Spence, I'll fix it." She sobbed quietly.

"Oh Ashley," I breathed, my hands on her back pressing her closer to me, "baby, it's not you." She pulled back, wiping her eyes. "I'm just being mean," I whispered honestly, "and I don't mean to take it out on you, I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to pressure you to talk to me," Ashley licked her lips and tucked some of my hair behind my ear, "but I need you to tell me when you need your space so I don't overcrowd you."

I was such an ass. All Ashley wanted to do was just be there for me. I pushed her away. "Kyla's pregnant." I rushed the words out and Ashley tilted her head to the side, eyes wide. "I swore to her I wouldn't tell."

"I won't say a word." Ashley's eyes were still wide. "How'd her parents react?" She had the privilege of meeting Mr. and Mrs. Woods and once they found out about Ashley's sexual orientation, they forbade her to step foot near their house again. Ashley wasn't upset about it, bigots like that weren't worth her time.

"I'm the only one who knows." I said quietly, a little more lightly. I felt better knowing that I finally told someone. Not just someone, but her. Ashley. "She begged me to keep quiet until she was sure what she wanted to do."

"To do? Who's the father?" Ashley asked, frowning. "I mean, wouldn't the guy have a say?"

"I just meant if she's going to give it up for adoption or not," I avoided the father question, "Kyla doesn't believe in abortion."

"Still," Ashley moved us to the bed and sat down, "no wonder she's been moody and off," her eyes flickered to mine, "Oh my god, are you pregnant?"

"Har har," I slugged her with a playful punch and shook my head, "I'm just stupid."

"Not stupid." Ashley laced her fingers with mine. "Breaking my arm was stupid, keeping a secret for your best friend is not stupid."

"Maybe not," I shrugged and leaned in to her touch as she was now caressing my cheek with the back of her fingers, blue met brown, "but I shouldn't have put you through that with me. Very childish."

"But mature for admitting it," she argued softly and leaned in, kissing me lightly. "I won't let Kyla know that I know. I'll play dumb but thank you for telling me. It can't be easy with all the drama going on lately."

I closed my eyes and tugged her towards me, falling back on my bed. I squeezed her tighter. "About what I said earlier in the kitchen," I looked up at the ceiling, threading my fingers through her soft curls as she placed kisses along my neck, making me feel content, "when we were talking about forgiving chea-"

Her lips on mine, silenced me. Her tongue working its way through my parted lips made me weak as I clutched onto her harder. Sometimes I found Ashley too forgiving.

"That's my past Spence," she whispered against my lips, "let's keep it there." I only nodded as we lost ourselves in a soft yet heated make out session. I was careful not to crush her arm as she shifted to be beneath me. "You feel so good." She whispered as her hand slipped beneath the hem of my old hockey jersey and I moaned softly while she stroked my bare side then moving her hand up to my shoulder blades, pulling me even closer.

"SPENCER!!" Alex's voice shouted through the bedroom door. I was mildly shocked when she didn't barge in like usual. Good girl, I was finally getting her house trained. "The cookies are going to burn!"

"Oh shit Spence!" Ashley sat up, knocking me over as I rolled onto the floor. She gasped, "oh I'm so sorry!"

"What good will we both be if my arm is broken too!" I feigned anger and got up, straightened out my shirt. "We'll be continuing this later, Davies." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm all about forgiving," Ashley winked and took my hand, making our way to the door.

"Gonna forgive my girlfriend any time soon?" Alex asked as we opened the door.

"Do you?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow at my sister.

Alex nodded and took my other hand. "Now come on, I'm hungry! What have I told you about Spencer starving me." She pouted.

"Aww, poor Baby C," Ashley ruffled her hair and Alex yelped.

"Do you want your other arm broken?"

"Try it." Ashley challenged and I nudged her. "What? She started it."

I smirked. "Finish it."

"Oh okay." Ashley nodded and let go of my hand before ruffling Alex's hair then bolting down the stairs, squealing as Alex chased her.

I rolled my eyes and made my way downstairs to join the others.

Even though I felt lighter knowing Ashley held some of my secret in her hands, I was still feeling off. But I promised myself I would let her know before I act irrationally.

If Ashley decided to walk away from me, I wasn't going to let it be because of my actions.

The last thing I wanted to do was drive her away.

- - - -


	70. Quick Session, Anyone?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SoN! Just the storyline and oc's.**_

**- 33.2 - Quick Session, Anyone?**

**Rated: Soft NC-17**

**Ashley's PoV**

The year was over. We began a new one and I couldn't be happier. What sucked was school was back in session and I had let my school work pile up and was behind somewhat.

"Ash, are you concentrating?" Spencer tapped her pen on my notebook while looking towards the front, where Ms. Pulson scribbled notes for us to take.

I shrugged and continued to doodle.

"If you don't start taking down the notes, you're going to miss the material for our exams in two weeks." Spencer whispered, colouring in the heart I just drew with her black ink pen.

"I'll copy yours." I suggested and smirked at her. She quirked an eyebrow at me and shook her head. I pouted. "Please?"

"Ladies!" Ms. Pulson smacked a ruler against her desk. "Please pay attention."

Spencer straightened up in her chair and nodded, looking at me briefly, mouthing a 'behave'.

"I was minding my own business and doodling, you're the one who talked to me first." I whispered, throwing her a smirk.

"Miss Davies!" Warned Ms. Pulson and I sunk back in my seat. "Do I need to see you after class?"

I quirked an eyebrow and glanced quickly at Spencer before licking my lips and making eye contact with the teacher. "I don't know Ms. Pulson," I tilted my head to the side, "do you _need_ to see me after class?"

I heard Spencer gasp and the older woman's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. She quickly cleared her throat and remained silent, turning her back to continue her notes.

Davies, you've still got it.

I cracked my knuckles and was met with a cold glare from my girlfriend. "What?" I shrugged. "Two can play the flirting game, Carlin."

Spencer huffed but then fell into a fit of quiet giggles. "You made her red and quiet." She nodded towards Mr. Pulson.

Spencer's made her red and quiet plenty of times so it felt good knowing I could too. "I learn from the best." I winked and she giggled quietly. It felt good being back in school, I was guaranteed time with Spencer.

"Now write the notes." Spencer whispered.

"But, I'm broken!" I pouted and pointed to my cast arm. It was full of signatures and phone numbers but I didn't care. Spencer took up half the cast with her own doodles and hearts with a BF surrounded by x' and o's. We've been commented on how close we were getting as we passed for best friends. But the BF didn't stand for that. No, Spencer Carlin was in a horny mood when she wrote that. 'Best fuck'.

"If you can doodle, you can write." She quipped without looking at me. She knew if she caught my famous pout she'd give in and allow me to copy from her. So she didn't look. "In fact," she whispered, still not looking at me, "if you can fuck me, you can write."

Spencer!

Fuck, she had a point.

Damn her.

After five minutes of pleading and promising me a make-out session in the janitor's closet, Spencer finally convinced me to write the notes down from the board. The bell rang and we immediately made our way towards our make-out destination.

I cupped her face with my good hand and brushed my tongue along her bottom lip. The action caused her to moan quietly as she pressed me up against the cement wall, cupping my hips in her hands. Her tongue pushed its way through my lips and she kissed me deeply, her fingers dipping under my shirt.

"You always taste so good," she breathed, moving her lips across my jaw and down to my neck where she worked the piece of flesh with her lips, teeth and tongue. I ran my fingers through her hair and let out a quiet moan she pressed her body tighter against mine.

"Wanna skip last class?" I rasped, my right hand grabbing her by a belt loop and pushing her against the other wall. My leg fell between hers and she moaned into my mouth, making my own knees weak and buckle slightly.

"T-test." Spencer groaned when I applied more pressure to her burning centre. "F-fuck." Poor baby was wound up tight and needed a good fuck.

In my opinion anyway.

I had to opt for a quickie then.

Since my left arm was still in a cast, I had to pin her to the wall by my shoulder and hips, flicking the button of her jeans quickly.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Spencer whispered through panted breaths.

I never answered her. My hand slipped inside the rough fabric of her jeans and into the soft cotton of her boy shorts. I was met with instant wetness and grunted against her neck as my fingers slipped through slippery folds. "Fuck Spence, you're so wet for me." I moaned deeply.

"Oh my God Ash!" Spencer tossed her head back and began to move her hips against my questing fingers. Her hands buried in my hair as she pressed her face into my neck.

Did I mention the closet we were in had no lock?

It was much more exhilarating. My fingers were buried so deep in Spencer as her hips met my thrusts with force. I could feel her getting close. My fingers were being swallowed by her contracting muscles. The teeth in my neck also indicated that she was about to spill over that beautiful edge.

"That's it baby," I husked in her ear, "come for me."

Spencer bit hard and kept her mouth in place as her body shook in my arms. She was breathing heavy and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't done. Those dark cloudy blue eyes stared back at me, intense wouldn't even begin to describe it. "I can't believe you just did that." She hushed, her lips immediately on mine, pressing me against the wall I was first pressed against about seven minutes prior. My hand was still down her pants and hers was now cupping my breast under my shirt. I was starting to think the quickie was a mistake because she was ready to fu-

"Hey!" Someone banged on the door and Spencer immediately flung back, taking me with her. We stumbled and fell over a mop pail. "Spence? Ash?"

"Kyla?!" Spencer hissed at me and I groaned. Bad timing. Really bad fucking timing.

"Alex told me where to find you so if you don't open this door right now, I'm going to walk in and regret what I see but still…" Kyla whispered loudly.

I scrambled to my feet and wiped my hand on my pants, as Spencer quickly did up her jeans. "Hey!" I opened the door and laughed nervously. "What brings you by?"

"It's the janitor's closet Ashley…" Kyla smirked at me and patted my shoulder. "I just wanted to see if you'd like to go to Johhny's after school. My treat?"

Spencer tucked some hair behind her ears and slipped past me. She slipped past me with her breasts brushing against my own and I knew it was on purpose. "Uh yea, sure." She quickly kisses me on the cheek. "I gotta grab my books and head to class," she started to walk away before turning around and looking at me, "you better not end up in detention, or we won't be finishing where we left off later."

Kyla put her head down and chuckled.

I only nodded, smirking a bit while biting my lip. Spencer took off down the hall and I stood there facing her best friend. "So…"

"Class?" Kyla held out her arm and smiled warmly as I looped my own through it. We shared last class together and I was thankful. I was still in shock as I knew this young woman was pregnant. I felt bad for her. She tried to hide it but the more you hung around her, the more you could see it. She wasn't showing a bump in her belly, but she was showing other symptoms.

"How are you feeling?" I asked carefully, trying not to give myself away. "I mean, you mentioned you've been off and I just, wanted to see how you were doing."

Kyla smiled and bit her lip. "Better. I have my days."

"Well, at least you have Carlin, right?" I smiled back as we walked to our destination.

"We're both lucky," she said in all sincerity and tilted her head, stopping me before we got inside class, "I just realized you never washed your hands and um, you've got a hickey."

Another hickey. Damn Spencer and her teeth. But I loved it.

I swallowed and laughed, "yea, I'm just gonna go and wash my hands."

"Um," Kyla stopped me as she looked at the clock in the class room. "You've got less than a minute."

"Then I'll be quick!" I took off down the hall and cursed as the bell rang. I heard classroom doors being shut through the echoes of the hall and I made my way back to class.

"Davies, you're late again!" The teacher didn't even bother looking up at me. I've missed the bell enough times for him to know it was me sneaking in. "Excuse?"

"Washing hands," I looked at my cast, "uh hand, sir," I sat down next to Kyla, who smiled.

"It takes you ten minutes to wash your hand, Miss Davies?" He looked up at me with an amused look.

"Well I had to uh, clean them…it…them." I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat.

"Detention." He began the class before I could protest. I looked over at Kyla as she stifled her giggles.

"I'm so not getting any!" I murmured as I slammed my head down on the desk. "Fuck."

- - - -


	71. Smackdown 'N Spilling The Beans

**_Disclaimers: SoN belongs to Tom Lynch and The-N. I just own the OC's and storyline._**

**- 33.3 - Smackdown & Spilling The Beans**

**Spencer's PoV**

"So where's Alex these days?" Kyla tilted her head slightly, looking at me as she bit into a vinegar drenched fry.

"God, want some fry with that?" I quirked an eyebrow and she just shrugged.

"Blame the b-a-b-y." Her hand moved over her stomach as she patted it gently. "I wake up with the weirdest cravings."

I snorted. "Ky, you've always had the weirdest cravings." She smirked at me and shrugged, not denying it. "Alex has been spending all of her free time with Sammy."

"So they're doing better?"

I nodded. "It's like it never happened." I looked around the diner and then noticed Ashley's car pull up into the parking lot. She quickly ran in and stopped as our eyes met. A pout formed on her bottom lip and I could only raise my eyebrows at her. "Detention?"

"Spence!" Ashley rushed up to me and scooted beside me. "The teacher has it out for me!"

"Here I thought you wanted to get lucky." I whispered casually and picked a fry off of Kyla's plate.

"I do!" Ashley gasped and stared at Kyla. "Tell her."

Kyla smirked. "Yea, she wants to get lucky, Spence." She laughed as Ashley smacked her hand.

"I meant about detention not being my fault!" Ashley hissed playfully.

"She wasn't even 30 seconds late, Spence," Kyla looked at me and shrugged, "she was just washing her hands. So really, it was your fault."

I blushed slightly and bit my lip. "Fine," I pressed my forehead against Ashley's cheek briefly, "you're lucky Kyla's saving your ass."

"See? I'm getting lucky already." Ashley stuck her tongue out at me and caressed my leg with her fingertips. "So, you have a game tonight?"

"Nope." I grinned and moved closer to Ashley. "The other team forfeited because their star player twisted his ankle. They wouldn't dare play the Rebels without their best player!" I said dramatically.

"Sometimes I wonder where you rest your big head at night." Kyla looked at me in wander. She ducked as I threw a fry at her head, but it ended up hitting someone else instead.

"Now really, is that a way to my attention, Carlin?" Carmen laughed as she made her way towards us. "I figured you'd do better."

"Don't flatter yourself." I deadpanned and turned my head to ignore her. "So-"

"The ignoring act is kind of a turn on, Spencer," Carmen whispered in my ear, "keep it up."

Ashley shoved me out of the booth and pushed Carmen hard with her one hand. "Take a hint you bitch, she's not interested!"

Johnny's wasn't busy but there were still people watching us. I pulled Ashley back but she pushed me aside slightly.

"Oh she's interested alright," Carmen smirked and I gagged, "she just doesn't know it yet. Besides," she was face to face with Ashley, her lips a breath away from my girlfriend's, "Aiden's cheering me on. Better hurry up and claim your girl, before I do." She leaned in and pecked Ashley's lips.

Ashley stood there dazed for a few seconds, trying to wrap her head around what just happened. She then lunged forward and shoved Carmen again and just as I was stepping in the middle, I felt my face collide with a fist.

Fuck.

That.

Hurt.

"Mother fucker!" I screamed and held my jaw, feeling dribbles of blood inside my mouth. I rushed outside and spit out the red liquid before packing some snow on the side of my face. Ashley was right by my side along with Kyla and Carmen.

"Oh God Spencer! I'm so sorry!" Carmen tried to get close but Kyla and Ashley blocked her.

"You've done enough, just leave us alone." Kyla pointed in the opposite direction of us.

I was going to pummel that bitch until Kyla held me back. "Don't. She's not worth it."

Ashley gently cupped my face, staring at, what was probably an ugly bruise forming, and leaned in to kiss it. Her lips lingered and then moved to the cut at the corner of my mouth. I was careful not to wince because I didn't want her to pull away just yet.

Finally she pulled back with a sad frown. "I'm sorry," she whispered quietly.

I frowned, confused. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"If I hadn't gone after her first, you wouldn't have gotten hit." Ashley looked over my bruise once more and bit her bottom lip.

I smirked and licked the dry blood, nodding towards the door inside. "I'm the one that's sorry," I bumped hips with her, "she's the one that kissed you."

Kyla snorted. "That was pretty funny."

"It was gross! I have Carmen germs all over my lips now!" Ashley scowled and looped her arm through mine, stepping inside the diner.

I leaned in and bumped my lips next to her ear. "I promise I'll erase all those germs."

A smile appeared on her face as she looked at me. "Sounds like a plan," she winked and slid into the booth, "I'm actually shocked you didn't hit her back."

I shrugged. I was shocked too. Really shocked. I didn't like being hit or touched unwontedly. Everyone who knew me, knew that. Which was why I disliked Carmen. She didn't know me. I wouldn't let her know me. I didn't want her to know me. "The punch was for you babe." I smiled smugly.

"Hey Ash, do you mind if I tag along with you two for a bit? I have homework and was hoping you could help me." Kyla asked Ashley, almost scared she'd get rejected.

"Sure. We're going to Carlin's so if she doesn't mind..." Ashley smiled at me and I had to smile back. "I can try my best to help you."

Kyla's smiled spread across her face as she continued to eat her cold fries. We sat there for about another half hour before heading back to my place.

I noticed Sammy's car parked in the driveway so I figured everything was still running smoothly for my sister. We all made our way up to my bedroom and upon passing Alex's, we heard loud music pouring from the room and the door was closed. "Shouldn't they be playing some sort of porn background music?" Ashley whispered in my ear.

"Ew!" I smacked her arm and pushed her into my bedroom, waiting for Kyla to step in before closing the door. "Hello, you nimrod, she's my sister."

Kyla shook her head. "Oh please Spence, she probably has to listen to you two more than you'll ever hear from her."

"Touché." I stopped and tapped my fingers on my lips. "So can we get this homework shit out of the way first and then hang for a bit?"

"Sounds good to me." Ashley sighed and pulled out her school work.

It had been a while since we all hung out and I wanted it to be stress-free. I needed it to be considering how easily I found myself snapping lately. I pulled out my own work and sprawled across my bed, my arm brushing against Ashley's every so often as I'd write down notes and read my History textbook.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed. It was already dark outside so I knew it was past 5pm. Ashley quickly kissed me on the cheek as she got off my bed and stretched. "I'm so tired," she yawned and popped her neck, "I'm going to grab us a drink, want anything?"

"Water?" Kyla smiled and I nodded, suggesting the same.

"Seriously? Just water? You think you'd need caffeine if we're actually going to do homework this whole damn time!" Ashley pouted and mumbled, opening the bedroom door.

I smirked at her quirkiness. "Fine, could you bring me one of my Redbull's?"

Ashley grinned and nodded, telling us she'd be right back.

"We have juice," I offered Kyla quietly as she scribbled in her math book.

"I know," she shrugged and looked up at me from the spot on my beanie bag chair, "water sounds good right now."

I nodded and tapped the end of my pencil on my book before sitting up cross-legged on my bed. "Ky, when are you going to tell him?"

The question obviously caught her off guard. She laughed nervously and started to chew the back of her pencil. "Why?"

I sighed and looked at her. "You shouldn't have to go through this alone though. He's the father of your baby. Besides," I slipped off my bed and kneeled in front of her, "he deserves to know."

Kyla sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "I know he does. It's just not that easy."

"Want me to go with you?" I offered, my hands squeezing her knees.

"I have you Spence, isn't that enough for right now?" Kyla threw her book aside and buried her hands in her face. "I have to deal with telling my parents too. I don't know how to approach any of this. You know how they are!"

"I know Kyla, that's why I suggest you tell Aiden first." I sat back on my heels and tilted my head. "I can't tell you how he's going to react when he finds out the news, but hey, he's a decent guy, he'll understand and be supportive."

"So what do I say exactly?" Kyla quirked an eyebrow at me and sat up properly, clearing her throat. "So uh hey, Aiden… we need to talk. I'm going to have your baby." She made a face and shook her head. "How the hell do you word something like that?"

"Listen Aiden, we need to talk. I know that things between us haven't been the best lately and I get that. But there is something you should know…" I nodded towards her allowing her to finish the sentence.

"I'm pregnant with Aiden's baby, Spen-" Kyla's head whipped around with mine as we heard a loud clatter on the floor.

My eyes raked up the body that staring at us in the doorway. Ashley blinked and swallowed, not even realizing she dropped a tray of drinks and cookies. "Aiden?"

Well, at least that was one less secret I got off my chest but didn't have to spill.

Right?

- - - -

**Oh sh*t, right? Maybe this just opened up a whole new window in the dramatic plot department perhaps? Here's a little preview for tomorrow's update:**

__

Spencer snapped her fingers in front of my face a couple of times before she grabbed my attention. I looked at her with a plain look and sighed. I was still coming down from shock from what I heard.

Kyla's pregnant.

Aiden's the father.

I'm going to have a little baby cousin.

Aiden's going to be a dad.

Kyla's having a baby.

Spencer kept this from me


	72. Realizing The Unthinkable

_**Note: I just wanted to clarify something - Ashley knows about Kyla being pregnant; what she didn't know was that Aiden was the father. Hope that clears it up for you.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own SoN - Just OC's/Storyline**_

**- 34.1 - Realizing The Unthinkable**

**Ashley's PoV**

Spencer snapped her fingers in front of my face a couple of times before she grabbed my attention. I looked at her with a plain look and sighed. I was still coming down from shock from what I heard.

Kyla's pregnant.

Aiden's the father.

I'm going to have a little baby cousin.

Aiden's going to be a dad.

Kyla's having a baby.

Spencer kept this from me. The Aiden part. I couldn't be mad at her because it wasn't for her to tell me. At least she told me about the pregnancy part.

But damn.

Aiden got Kyla pregnant.

"You've already said that a few times." Spencer whispered and I blinked. I must be talking incoherently. "Ash, are you okay?"

"I'm just wrapping my head around it," I sighed and leaned against the wall in the hallway, "how much drama can we possibly cook up?"

"Apparently a lot." Spencer quirked and slid down the wall next to me, lacing her fingers with mine. Kyla had sat across from us in complete silence.

"So, it's really Aiden's?" I asked Kyla, not meaning for it to sound like I was questioning her.

"Of course it is. Who do you think I am? You?" Kyla shot back but immediately apologized. "Oh shit I'm sorry Ash, I didn't mean that."

I brushed it off and sighed. "He doesn't know?"

Spencer leaned her head on my shoulder, running her fingertips up and down my arm lightly. "No, we're the only two that know."

I bit my lip and looked over at the other brunette. "We can be there for you Kyla," I whispered, "if you need support, Spence and I can be there for you."

Kyla closed her eyes but smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Spencer got up and pulled me up by my good arm and then Kyla. "In the meantime, let's screw the homework, order some Chinese, sit in front of the TV-"

"And watch hockey?" Kyla raised an eyebrow with a silly grin. "Spence, is that your answer for everything?"

Spencer laughed. "Yes, yes it is."

"Good." Kyla joined in with her best friend's laughter. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

I watched the two embrace in a hug before they pulled me in. "Every lesbian's fantasy. Sandwiched between two hot girls."

That earned me a smack from both women but the laughter was worth it.

The tension lifted a little.

* * *

**Alex's PoV**

"You heifer, get off of me!" Spencer shoved me off her lap after I pounced on her while she watched a hockey game.

"Is that really a way to talk to your sister?" I pouted and sat on the floor in front of her. Ashley was giggling on the other side of Spencer and Kyla was fast asleep on the other side of the bed. "Wore her out?"

Ashley wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh yea," she purred but was hit by Spencer. "Ow." She pouted.

"Aww, want me to kiss it better?" I teased.

"Excuse me?" Spencer looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Where is your girlfriend?"

"Home." I shrugged and wedged my way between the lovebirds. "She has a paper due so she left. I'm bored."

"Then go write a love song." Spencer pushed me off her bed again and scooted closer to Ashley. I stood up and ruffled their hair. "Hey!"

"What's wrong? Don't like that?" I mocked and looked around the room. "Besides, I can't write a love song."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

I shrugged. I wasn't feeling lovey lately but they didn't need to know that. "Just need something more aggressive."

"Fine," Spencer turned off her TV and looked at me, "go write an Emo love song."

"Ha," I rolled my eyes and slouched in her desk chair, "so when's Aiden gonna know about the baby?"

Sometimes words flew out of my mouth. Sometimes I was just that upfront without really knowing it. I received looks from my sister and her girlfriend that made me think I was growing a second head.

"The, what?" Spencer whispered, eyes wide.

"Kyla's baby," I said slowly, frowning, "I kind of overheard you while you were talking in the hallway. I was coming up the stairs and I didn't mean to listen but the word 'pregnant' caught my attention."

At least I was being honest.

Ashley sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. So I admit it, I had a tiny crush on Ashley. Who wouldn't? It didn't mean anything and before you go jumping to conclusions, it never evolved more than just that crush. She was hot. But then again, so was Sammy.

"I think it's up to Kyla but in my opinion, she better get it over with now before she starts to show or something." Ashley whispered.

"I agree." Spencer nodded and stretched. "I need caffeine, who wants to do a coffee run?"

Ashley quirked an eyebrow at her. "Uh, Kyla's sleeping and Alex can't drive."

"Yet." I stuck out my tongue. "But yea, she has a point. It's just you and her, Spence."

Spencer shot up and grabbed Ashley's good hand. "We'll go you stay in case she wakes up."

I was babysitting a pregnant girl now? I looked over at the brunette's sleeping form and smiled. Kyla got on my nerves a lot but she was like my own sister too. She must be going through a difficult time so I figured I'd lay off her for a while. "Just don't be too long?" I pouted.

"Fifteen minutes, tops." Ashley winked at me as she allowed herself to be dragged out of the room.

I sighed and slumped against the back of the bed, flicking on the TV again. My eyes widened as the screen flashed local hockey teams getting ready for the big tournament within the next couple of months.

Fate was funny. Fate showed its head again as I watched Niagara Falls Hornets warm up with a sport channel doing a small piece on them. Then she came into view.

Philips.

As in Tracey Philips.

I sighed heavily and turned off the TV, throwing the remote on the bed behind me.

Fate.

Who the hell came up with that, anyway?

- - - -


	73. Budweiser Girl What A Party

**_Note: I JUST updated this about ten minutes ago - but since is was a lot shorter than most of my chapters, I thought I'd add in a bonus chapter. Enjoy!!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't Own SoN - Just OC's/storyline_**

**- Chapter 34.2 - Budweiser Girl – Bam, What A Party**

**Spencer's PoV**

Five weeks had gone by since Ashley found out about who the father of Kyla's baby was. Five weeks since drama had ensued. Five weeks and Aiden still didn't know about the big news.

First semester exams were over and we had begun second semester. Ashley and I had 'Parenting' class together, which we found funny, yet exciting. We had science as well, but we were already separated by Ms. Pulson, who refused to let us be lab partners. I had Trixie so it wasn't that bad.

Valentine's Day was just around the corner and I had my eyes set on a pair of matching rings for Ashley and I. I couldn't wait. Last year Aiden took me out for dinner and then to a basketball game in Toronto. Yes, I inserted an eye roll. Typical guy.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I asked as Ashley slid into the passenger seat. We were heading to a party, celebrating the hockey season with an undefeated title. City Rebels were making it big and we were already talking about a trip across Canada to play in the final playoffs. The guys and odd girls on the team wanted to throw a party before another tournament that was kicking off the following weekend.

Ashley smiled at me and nodded. "Of course Spence."

"If you don't want to go, I understand." I said seriously. It had occurred to me that the only party Ashley and I attended to was one that got broken up by the cops within the first ten minutes we arrived.

"Spencer," she laughed and rolled her eyes, "it's not like I haven't been to a party before. I threw them all the time!"

I smirked. "I bet."

"I just hope Aiden doesn't show up," she sighed heavily, "he's been driving me crazy lately."

Oh?

"Why?"

"Because I realized something. He was really on my ass about you the whole time you two were together yet he was fucking your best friend," she paused and frowned, "how the hell are you so calm about it all?"

"Cause I'm basically in the same boat only I never got you knocked up?" I raised an eyebrow and pulled out onto the street.

"I don't know Spence, he's been pushing Carmen on you as well. Doesn't that piss you off?" Ashley asked in a confused yet hurt tone. Of course I was upset. But what was I supposed to do?

"Want me to tell him about us?" I raised an eyebrow, looking at her briefly before putting my eyes back on the road.

Cue tension.

"So you'd rather make it seem like you're into her than not into anyone at all?" Ashley asked me in a small voice with a dash of sarcasm.

"I never said that I was making it seem like I was into her. Don't put words into my mouth Ashley." I gripped the steering wheel as I tensed slightly. "Aiden knows I don't like her, okay?"

"You're mine." Ashley whispered and looked her window, biting her bottom lip. I sighed softly as my gloved hand found hers, squeezing softly.

"I am yours." I whispered back. "I'm in love with you, baby."

A smile forms cutely on her face as she turned to look at me. "I'm in love with you too."

I bit my own lip and took a deep breath. "So… when should we tell Aiden?"

"I really think it's up to Kyla, Spence." She laughed quietly.

"I meant about us."

Ashley stiffened and cleared her throat. "I thought we weren't going to push it."

"Ash." I sighed and squeezed her hand before letting go. I swallowed and turned down a street where the party was being held. "Fine, I won't push."

I could she wanted to say more but she didn't. "Thank you."

I only nodded and parked the car by a lot of other cars that were there because of the party. "So what's your drink of choice?" I asked as she stepped out of the CRV, taking her hand in mine as we made our way up to the large house.

"Bud." Ashley snorted as I stopped in shock, looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I just… never seen you as a beer girl." I laughed and tugged her closer, wrapping my arm around her waist. Her breath hitched.

"Spencer, we can't." Ashley's eyes darted around but I ignored it. Briefly, I pressed my lips against hers and tugged her back with me into the house.

I could hear her smiling even though she protested. Ashley couldn't give up my kisses.

"Carlin!" Brent, one of the guys on my team, came up to me and gave me a high five. It was his house we were at. "You made it!"

I nodded and laughed. "It's been a while."

"Fuck yea it has," he snorted and pointed towards the kitchen area, "beers in there. We have a lot of cases of beer but there's a keg too." With that, he winked at Ashley and I and took off.

It was already crowded and loud. The stench of smoke filled the air and booze was evident in the air as well. Ashley and I made a beeline to the kitchen and I grabbed her a cold beer from the fridge, grabbing myself one as well. I leaned against the counter and eyed her up and down. She was wearing black jeans with a crimson red shirt that hugged every curve. Fuck, I wanted her. I licked my lips as I took a large sip of my drink before pushing myself off the counter and grabbing her by the waist. "I know we can't do much," I whispered in her ear, "but please at least tell me you'll dance with me?"

Ashley pulled back with a smirk on her face. "You don't dance, Carlin."

I held up my bottle of Budweiser and grinned. "I have help."

Ashley tossed her head back and laughed, dragging me towards the living room.

* * *

**Alex's PoV**

"Alex!" I turned around and saw Sammy standing in front of me. "Surprise?"

I was spending Friday night alone at home when I got a call from Kyla, begging me to tag along to the party Spencer had invited us too. I declined because Sammy had told me she'd be in shit if her parents found out that she was at a party because she had to work early the next morning.

But Kyla was so persistent in wanting to go and get out of her strict house, so I agreed. She picked me up and there I was, standing in the crowded foyer with a drink in hand. I hadn't spotted Spencer yet, but Kyla was in search for her.

So there I was, standing in front of blue eyes that I often found myself getting lost in. It took me a moment to realize that I hadn't answered Sammy's question. "Oh uh, yes!" I grinned and wrapped my arms around her, pressing my face into her neck. "I'm very surprised. I thought you couldn't make it?"

Sammy shrugged and never let go of me. I didn't mind. It was comforting and at the point I didn't care who found out about us. My dad was okay with Spencer and Ashley, so I knew he'd be okay with me and Sammy. I think he knew about us too. "Pops let me go anyway. I have a curfew, but I'd rather have a curfew then not be with you at all."

I melted at her smile and fought back the urge to kiss her. Kissing her was addictive. I wasn't sure if I knew we'd be able to stop.

I know what you're thinking. What was the big deal, it's not like we haven't done _it_ yet, right?

You'd be wrong.

Sammy and I found ourselves in very heavy make-out sessions and under shirt groping, but we've never made with the love yet. Something always stopped us and it wasn't like one of us would say stop, it was just that it'd stop, naturally. We'd rest our foreheads together, panting heavily, kiss lazily and then talk. Neither of us questioned it. That's just how it was and we were both content with it.

At least I was.

"So I'm guessing you don't want a drink?" I asked, my hand sliding along her waist, to her arm before curling my fingers around hers.

"Maybe just one," she grinned and we made our way to the kitchen.

"Ladies!" We both turned around and saw a brunette rush towards us. She smiled as she gave us a big hug. "Didn't think you were coming."

"Yea well, I wasn't but Kyla dragged me here." I shrugged but smiled over at Sammy. "Now I'm glad I made it."

"Me too!" Bo smiled and cracked her knuckles. She was the youngest of the Steckler family. Brent was her older brother. I grew up along side Bo, even though we were never the best of friends, she was still considered close. "Brent usually doesn't let me party but the rents are gone for the whole weekend, so as long as I help clean up tomorrow, I can hang out down here."

I smirked. "Sounds like Spencer, a year ago, remember when I was having that sleepover and her and Glen were throwing a party?"

Bo nodded and laughed. "We couldn't even grab a drink!"

"I know." I looked around the room and back at the girl in front of me. "You're going to have a lot to clean up tomorrow."

Bo shrugged and waved her hands before stuffing them in her back pockets. "The price you have to pay to be cool." She made a face. "Lucky for you, Spencer came around and now I see you with her all the time."

I was lucky. I couldn't handle going back to the way things were. As intense as the drama was getting, I wouldn't pass it up for anything.

"Bo, all you have is beer, right?" Sammy piped up, looking over my shoulder towards the kitchen.

"I think my parents have some vodka in the basement," the brunette smiled and pushed us towards the crowded kitchen where we made our way through a small doorway and down a flight of old stairs. "Ah ha!" Bo smiled and turned around after rummaging through an old cabinet. She found some silent sam vodka and wiggled her eyebrows. "What are you mixing with it or are we gonna do shots?"

"Ugh," Sammy laughed, "just one drink with orange juice. No shots."

"Yea," I murmured and unconsciously rubbed my hand on her flat stomach, "poor girl can't handle her alcohol that well."

Bo bit her lip and laughed, nodding. "You two are the cutest couple."

Sammy's eyes snapped up to meet mine, then to Bo's. "Wha?"

"You know, two people in a relationship," Bo started slowly, "as a couple? You two are cute."

It didn't surprise me that she knew. Bo was always observant. She was sharp in class and quick with smart-ass remarks. "Thank you." I grinned and felt Sammy relax. "We're not out so…"

"Hey," the brunette held up her hands and smiled softly, "my lips are sealed. So…" She shook the bottle slightly. "Let's go enjoy this thing."

- - - -


	74. It's Only Just Begun

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN - Just the OC's & Storyline**_

**- 35.1 - It's Only Just Begun**

**Ashley's PoV**

I couldn't say that I wasn't enjoying my time at the party. We were having fun and dancing. It was really cool seeing Spencer in a different light. She was with her hockey friends and letting loose. I think she was on her fourth beer. We've been here for a few hours.

By the looks of it, she could hold her alcohol well since she didn't seem as drunk as I figured she'd be. I scanned the crowd while leaning against the couch. I knew very few people from school or from the games I'd attend. But I didn't really know that many people, enough to socialize. I found it odd how tame I had become since moving here. If it were back home, I'd be making friends left and right. Then again, I'd be looking for a bedmate for that night as well, which I already had one.

Spencer.

I felt no need to look anymore. Spencer's laughter caught my attention and her head was tossed back while she straddled a chair in the dining room, talking to a few friends.

I sighed heavily because I knew she was ready. She was ready to face her family and let them know that we were in love. Mr. C already knew but I think Spencer was ready to clue in her mother. She was ready to clue in Aiden.

I'll admit to you that at the very beginning, I would've given anything to have Aiden know about us. I wanted the secret out and then deal with the aftermath together. But that was before I knew how hard Uncle Vic and Aunt Greta would take their break-up. It had been well over a month since the break-up but still.

Okay, so call me a little selfish. I really didn't want to get sent back to B.C.. Sure I may have been jumping the gun and I may not even get sent back. But still.

I was scared.

For once in my life, I was scared of a relationship ending. When it was just Spencer and I in a room, alone, the world was so perfect. We didn't have to worry about anyone else but each other. I was so scared to lose that.

I kind of snapped at her earlier for making the suggestion that we tell Aiden. I knew the guy deserved to know. He deserved to know about Kyla and the baby.

"Here you go!" Kyla plopped herself beside me and handed me another beer. She had a bottled water in her hand.

Kyla had been wearing baggier clothes within the past few weeks. She wasn't really showing that much but you could tell she had a little bump. Hence the baggy clothes. "Spencer's always wanting to be center of attention." She laughed as the blonde was surrounded by hockey jocks.

"They just want to get in her pants." I quipped. "Ever since the word got out that Aiden and her were no more, she's been getting asked out left and right."

Kyla nudged me. "Jealous much?"

I shrugged and popped the cap of the cold Bud. "I know who she's with at the end of the day."

"Yea but you're still jealous," Kyla sat up and took a sip of her water, "especially when Carmen's around."

Oh, her. Fucking Carmen. Fucking Aiden for trying to set them up. That was one more reason I shouldn't be stubborn on telling Aiden. He may be pissed, but he'll get over it.

I hoped.

"Carmen's a cunt," I spat and wiped my mouth after taking a longer swig of my beer, "she's just using Spencer to make me jealous."

Kyla laughed, "no, she really does have a thing for her."

"You're not helping." I hissed and pushed myself off the couch. That one guy was getting a little too touchy feely with my girlfriend and I wasn't going to stand it any longer. Maybe it was the alcohol running through my veins or maybe it was jealousy, but I marched right up to the blonde and grabbed her by the hips. "Dance with me?"

Spencer turned around, slightly shocked by my forwardness but recovered quickly as a huge smile appeared on her face. "Why I'd love too." She laced her fingers with mine while waving to the jocks as I led her away from a crowd of horny guys.

Fuckers.

She was mine.

Spencer wrapped her arms around my neck as mine found her hips once again. Her hips moved first, grinding ever so slightly against mine. I closed my eyes briefly before composing myself. It had been so long since I had this much alcohol in my system and I had forgotten the affect it had on me.

Could you believe that it's been a while since I last drank that much? I had forgotten what exactly happened to my body when I was close to someone I was attracted too.

Ashley Horny Davies.

Spencer's hands wandered down the length of my back, her eyes trained on mine. Oh hell, they were that dark shade of blue.

That only meant one thing.

I felt her lips press against my ear as our upper bodies pressed together. "I want you so fucking bad." She husked and a deep throaty groan escaped my throat. I was still aware of others in the room so I had to fight back the urge to thrust her against the wall and kiss her.

Instead, I spun her around, pressing my front tightly to her back, my hands placed delicately on her hips. My chin rested on her shoulder as I began to move with the music. I could feel the muscles of her stomach jump every time my hands would wander briefly, I could hear her breathing getting heavier and deeper when my thigh nudged between her legs. I could feel myself losing control and fast. Spencer's body pressed against mine was so dangerous, especially in public. But with alcohol running through me, I couldn't control my own actions or think as clearly.

"Fuck," murmured from my lips as she purposely spun herself back in my arms, moving her body down mine with ease. I swallowed as she blinked slowly with desire, her nose dragging seductively against my thin shirt on my stomach, her hands squeezing the back of my thighs. We stayed in sync as the song continued and realized we had a crowd. Sweat was forming on my exposed skin, making them slippery across Spencer's naked flesh that peeked through her slinky top, her back fully exposed. I couldn't take any more. If I wanted to save us from any other compromising positions, I had to move us quick. Or else I'd really end up dance-fucking her in front of everyone. Any chance of letting Aiden know gently would be out of the question. This dance was already risking our closeted relationship.

"Bedroom. Now." I whispered in her ear, my fingers flexing against her exposed hips.

Spencer whimpered, biting her bottom lip. I took her by the hand and weaved quickly through the slew of people and towards the stairs. I should've known that was going to happen. Sex at a house party. I never left one without getting it or giving it.

But at least that time I was about to engage in it with my _girlfriend._

"Spen'er!" I swung around with the blonde and we were faced with a very drunk Alex. "Spne'er, Ashhhley!"

"What the hell?" Spencer frowned and looked at a vaguely familiar brunette standing with her, between concerned and a little update. "Have you been drinking?"

"It's a party Spen'er! How can I not drink?" Alex laughed and braced herself on the brunette's shoulder.

"Sammy just went to pull her car closer," the girl said, shifting her feet nervously.

"Thanks Bo," Spencer sighed and let go of my hand before wrapping her arm around Alex's waist, "what was she drinking?"

"Screwdrivers." Bo bit her lip.

"Alexis." Spencer sighed softly and ran her fingers through the black hair of her sister's. "How much did you drink?"

"I think like, five maybe seven?" Alex frowned, her face going a little paler. "I'm hot."

"Oh God Spence, get her outside," I whispered and helped usher Alex towards the door. We rubbed her back as she knelt down with her head between her knees. The cold air hit her and she breathed a little more normal. "We should go with her."

Sammy ran up the steps and knelt in front of her girlfriend, before looking up at us. "No way, you two enjoy the party," she kissed Alex's forehead and carefully helped her up. "I can get her home safe, I won't leave until I know she's sleeping."

"Have you been drinking?" I asked the brunette.

"I had one when I first got here, I didn't know Alex had that many. She snuck off to the washroom a couple of times or to grab something to eat, she must've had them then." She sighed and rubbed her forehead, holding Alex tight against her side as Spencer helped slip on her sister's coat. "I'm so sorry Spencer."

Spencer shook her head. "It's fine, but if you need us, please call?"

Sammy nodded and looked past us to Bo, who was standing there in concern. "Great party Bo, I'm sorry we have to leave."

"No problem," the brunette smiled, "just get your girl home safe."

Sammy smiled. "Night."

"Night Spen'er and Ashhhhley." Alex giggled and pulled me in for a hug.

"Night," I said and kissed Alex on the cheek. We watched them walk off towards Sammy's vehicle before heading inside.

"We should go with her…" Spencer spun around as we got in the door.

"Sammy can take care of her," I said, gently guiding her to the kitchen, "I'm thirsty."

"Beer?" Spencer raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Please." I grinned.

"I have to go to the bathroom, so I'll meet you by the bottom landing of the stairs?" Spencer smiled innocently.

I crinkled my nose up in a smile because I knew she loved it when I did that. "See ya there sexy," I watched her hips sway the opposite direction before I went to grab us a couple more drinks.

The party had just begun.

- - - -

_So, would you all like to have at least two updates a day? Remember to subscribe so you will know the moment I update!  
Thank you! _


	75. Keep Your Hands To Yourself

**_I don't own SoN - Just the storyline & OC's._**

**- Chapter 35.2 - Keep Your Hands To Yourself**

**Spencer's PoV**

I usually knew my limit. Most parties were held before a game the next morning so I knew how much to drink. I don't think that night at the party was one of those times.

Ashley and I were having a really good time with the crowd we were hanging out in. Kyla was even having fun even though she really was the only person not drinking. No one questioned her, which I think she was thankful for.

It was well past one in the morning and even though quite a few people left, the place still seemed to be pretty alive.

"I'll be right back!" Ashley cooed in my ear as she made her way towards the kitchen. My head was swirling but it was a good swirl. I felt like I had no cares in the world. Granted, it was the alcohol talking, but it felt good anyway.

"I think I'm going to head home," Kyla said from the other side of me. She looked tired.

"Okay, let me walk you to your car." I helped her up and waited as she grabbed her coat. She insisted that I stay in the house since the weather dropped. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes mom." Kyla smiled softly and looked towards the darkened street. "You and Ashley don't get into trouble kay? I know you when you're drinking. You can get pretty careless." I raised my eyebrow at her as she laughed. "I'm just saying Spence, a lot of secrets are at stake here, just, be careful." She gave me a hug and told me she'd call me tomorrow.

I turned around and was making my way towards the DJ that Brent had hired for the night. Just as I made it to the booth, I bumped into someone and the next thing I knew, I was wearing their drink. "What the fuck." I wiped off the liquid and snapped my eyes up to meet the intruder. "You've got be kidding me!" I half yelled and pushed past her.

"Hey, where you goin'?" Carmen rushed to step in front of me. Her grey eyes looked over my face carefully and a smile formed on her face. "I didn't dent that beautiful face of yours, that's good."

I frowned and shook my head. "Why can't you take a hint, Mandez. I. Don't. Like. You." I tried to brush past her again but she gently placed her hand on my shoulder, keeping me still. I felt a little wobbly so I let her keep me standing.

"Really Carlin, I'm just wanting to apologize for that day at Johnny's. I never meant to hit you." Sure, her voice sounded sincere and she looked sincere but I had to laugh.

"Fuck you Carmen," I hissed, finally shrugging her hand off my shoulder, "you may not have meant to hit me, but you were about to hit my girlfriend!"

Carmen raised an eyebrow. "Finally admitting it? That she's your girlfriend?"

"Don't even start that shit, okay?" I eyed her up with a fury and pictured decking her right there but held back. "You really want me to like you?" My face was inches from hers. "Leave me alone."

That was when I felt her cup my face. Carmen had her hands on my face. Her grubby hands were on my fucking face. Oh God she was moving closer and I couldn't move.

I really couldn't move because my arms were being held behind my back.

What the fuck.

"Brady!" Carmen jumped back and I twisted my head over as far as I could to see that fucking pussy holding my arms behind my back. "Let go of her!"

"Kiss her Carm, isn't that what you wanted all along? Now's the chance." Brady laughed.

"Get the fuck off me!" I struggled and almost freed my arms but then he gripped tighter. I even tried to stomp on his feet but that didn't work either. Some guys tried to pull him off but he stayed where he was.

"Brady, let go of her. Don't be a fucking ass." Carmen looked over my shoulder and I could see concern in her eyes. "I mean it."

Brady laughed louder and finally let go of me, pushing me forwards. I stumbled and collided into Carmen, falling flat on the floor with me on top of her. The wind was momentarily knocked out of me and I could barely move.

"What is going on?" Ashley appeared, a frown deepening on her forehead. She looked down at us and I struggled to get up.

I didn't answer Ashley. I turned around and fucking wiped that cocky smirk off Brady's face with a fist to the jaw. I kneed him in the groin hard and shoved him against the wall, bunching his collar in my fist as he whimpered from where I had clocked him a good one. "Don't you _ever _fucking pull that stunt again on me," I hissed and shoved him again, causing him to groan in pain, "you fucking watch your back Brady, I'll have you off the team in no time. That is a promise."

I let go of him and turned around, wavering as I did so. Ashley rushed up to me and wrapped her arm around my side. "And fuck you too, Mandez," I flipped the bird at her and then glanced at Ashley, "can we go now?"

Ashley nodded with a frown and threw the cups of beer at Carmen, causing the liquid to splash her own shirt. "Have a good night," she said in a sarcastic voice.

* * *

**Alex's PoV**

"Spen'er?" I groaned as my head hit the softness of the pillow and a cool washcloth was placed oh my forehead.

"No," came a soft whisper. I opened my eyes and found crystal blue staring back at me. "Hey."

"Sam?" I tried to sit up but the throbbing pain coursed through my head and I groaned. "What the hell is loose in my head?"

"A killer headache." Sam chuckled softly and pressed the cloth to my face a little more, while pulling up the covers with her free hand. "You should try and sleep, Alex."

I swallowed. "Hey," I frowned in concerned and placed a hand on her delicate one that was resting above my heart, "what time is it?"

Sammy's eyes looked at the clock beside the bed. "Six."

"In the morning?!" I hissed and tried to sit up but she pushed my shoulders back down. "Sam, you should be at home, in bed, sleeping."

A smile formed on her lips as she slipped under the blankets, with me. "I am in bed, at home."

I looked at her confused before I really took in my surroundings and noticed we were in her room. "But your parents, they're going to be mad that I'm here and you have to work."

"I got a voicemail saying my shift was cancelled. I didn't know if Spencer and Ashley were going back to your place, so I had decided to bring you back here and take care of you." She whispered, brushing a few strands away from my forehead. Her blue eyes hit my grey ones and I couldn't help but feel relaxed.

"You took care of me?" I whispered, tracing her cheekbone with my fingers and smiled as she nodded almost shyly. "Thank you."

Sam shrugged with a blush and settled down next to me. We've fallen asleep like that before so it wasn't anything new, yet it was at the same time. I felt her lips brush against my neck softly before pulling back. "Get some sleep, Alex, I'm not going anywhere."

I bit my lip and nodded as she shifted and wrapped her arm around my waist, pulling me closer. Her forehead pressed against the back of my neck as my fingers entwined with hers. "Sam?" I whispered, just barely.

"Hmm?" She hummed against my skin.

"I'm going to be feeling this really bad later in the morning, aren't I?"

She chuckled softly and squeezed my fingers. "I'll help you through it."

I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling as if the room was moving. I pulled Sam closer and heard her sigh. "Go out with me tomorrow night." She spoke softly.

I smiled, my eyes closed tightly. "I thought we were already girlfriends." I rolled onto my back and she moved to hover over me slightly, smiling shyly again.

"Yes, but I meant, you know, on a date." Sam ducked her head and peeked at me through her brown hair.

"Oh God, Sam, I'm like, drunk and you're asking me out?" I widened my eyes but smiled playfully.

"Is that a yes?" She quirked an eyebrow, her blue eyes dancing in the dark.

I nodded silently, my own smile.

"At least I'm not taking advantage of you," she smirked and brought her lips inches from mine, her eyes flickering to mine.

"I don't think that's possible." I cupped the back of her neck and sighed as we met in a slow kiss. "You've got yourself a date," I whispered against her lips.

"Now, rest." She pressed her lips to my forehead and we went back to our previous position.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I was going to wake up with one hell of a headache, but somehow I didn't care.

I was looking forward to the night that would follow.

I wasn't looking forward to the blow up that happened the following day.

I don't think anyone could be prepared for that.

- - - -

_So, you want to know how many chapters are left? Wellll, I'd have to say it's close to over 30 more. Yea, it's a long one! I bet it'll be worth the ride though._

_Two posts a day - I guess I twisted rubber arms! -grins-_


	76. And We All Fall Down

_**I don't own.... blah blah blah right? I wanna own SoN. God, that'd be nice. Since I don't, I guess my OC's and Storyline will have to suffice!**_

**- Chapter 35.3 - …And We All Fall Down**

**Rated NC 17 (M)**

**Ashley's PoV**

"Have I mentioned how fucking hot you are when you're aggressive?" I mumbled hotly into her mouth, stumbling up the stairs. We couldn't keep our hands off each other when we got into the cab. Spencer's knee to Brady's groin turned me on and the fact that she flipped Carmen off gave me hot shivers. Every action that Spencer had done that night made me ache with want.

"Fuck." She groaned when I ripped off her alcohol soaked shirt, holding it tight in my fist as she struggled to pull back so she could take another step. I was hot. I was needy. I really wanted to take Spencer.

We finally managed to get to my bedroom but I found myself pressed up against the wall beside it, her mouth hot on my neck. I let out a groan and clenched my teeth together as I felt a jolt of electricity run down the spine and straight to my throbbing center. "Spencer," I hissed as she moved lower, my own shirt bunched up in her hands above my chest as her mouth was immediately on my breasts. Her tongue flicked my hardened nipple and I moaned, arching into her.

My hands gripped the back of her neck as I forced her head up to kiss me hard. I pushed her backwards and swung her around so we'd stumble into my bedroom where I kicked the door shut with my foot.

The house was quiet and dark. Everyone was sleeping. It was late. Or early.

Spencer shoved me on my bed and straddled me, her mouth back on mine. Her tongue darted in and out deliciously, just enough to tease mine and get me worked up even more. I could taste the bitterness of the beer we were drinking all night. I could smell the nicotine that had lingered around the party; but when I sucked on her tongue, the deeper and harder I sucked, all I could taste was Spencer.

In a frenzy, we had our clothes tossed to the floor and in a heated mess on my bed. My lips were everywhere on her. I nipped at the most sensitive spots on her skin, my tongue tracing every quivering muscle. Her hands were hot on my back as I hovered over her, melting our mouths together as I ran my fingers through her wet slit. She groaned loudly into my mouth and her hips jolted upwards, causing my hips to grind back down.

Hell.

Spencer Horny Carlin, was more like it.

"Don't tease," she whimpered as I stroked between her silky lips, my thumb pressing against her swollen clit. "Fuck Ashley!" Her fists pounded the mattress in frustration. I grinned into the kiss and played even slower. I bit her bottom lip and I felt her whole body shudder. I flicked my tongue across her full lush bottom lip and she groaned. Just as I pressed two fingers against her wetness, I felt my body tumble over and I was flat on my back. "Fuck me. Now." She growled, she demanded. Her mouth was pressed against my ear as she breathed harshly, heavy with undeniable need as I felt her drip.

"Spen-cer!" I cried out quietly as her hips ground hard against my trapped hand. She was so wet and turned on. I thrust my hips upwards and just as she lifted up slightly, I turned my hand around and cupped her in the same spot I was in before she flipped me over. My fingers had a mind of their own as they slid deep inside Spencer, earning a louder groan. Fuck.

Loud sex was the best.

Loud drunken sex with Spencer was the best.

But somehow loud drunken sex with Spencer under the roof of my house with my family on the same floor, didn't seem to be the best.

We were both too far gone to care.

I started a hard thrust with my hand and held onto her lower back, assisting her hip movements.

"Oh Fu-" Spencer's hips started a hard pace, her face in the crook of my neck as she rocked back and forth, swallowing my fingers, the muscles clenching and pulling my digits further. Her hands were on either side of my head, her arms stretched out completely, giving me access to her breasts.

I snared a nipple between my lips and sucked the hard piece of flesh into my mouth, earning a strangled cry be torn from her lips. I paid equal attention to the other breast, squeezing her hip with my free hand, helping along with her rapid thrusting as she rode my hand – hard.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," she chanted over and over again. I watched as she moved quicker. The way her body rocked against my own.

There was no mistaken that the bed was making noises. Her lips dropped back down to my ear, her sweaty body pressed against my own as she slowed her movements. I thought something was wrong, I knew she was close to releasing. Just when I was about to ask her, I felt her hips shift again and then my eyes widened as I felt her own fingers swiftly move inside.

"You're tight," she groaned and met with my pace. Hard. Deep. Strong. Fast. "So f-fucking wet, Ashley."

"Spence." I growled between my teeth and cup the back of her neck, kissing her deep and long. Our hips moved together, perfectly. I could feel her start to tighten, I could feel her become wetter, I could hear her uncontrolled breathing as she ripped her lips away from mine, pressing her forehead against my own. Her own fingers never faltered and I could feel my own orgasm approaching.

I curled my fingers, stroking deeper and she fell over. My name slipped past her lips in a loud whimper, her body shaking against mine. Hearing and feeling her come, sent me right over with her as we clung on so tight to each other, riding out the waves together.

Spencer breathed heavily, both of us trying to control ourselves. She collapsed on top of me and sighed contently as I ran my fingers through her slightly dampened golden locks. "Damn." She giggled and scooted up so we could slip under the covers. Lying on her back, she opened her arms for me to crawl into them, placing my head on her chest.

I don't remember saying anything else. I remember listening to her even breaths begin to deepen. I don't even remember falling asleep right in her arms.

I do remember the alcohol oozing from my blood stream and clouding my better judgement.

I just had loud drunken sex with Spencer…

…under the roof of Aiden's house.

* * *

**Spencer's PoV**

I ignored the pounding behind my eyes. I tried to ignore the light that streamed through the curtain windows but I couldn't. The sun was blinding me but the arm around my waist had me pinned to the bed.

Oh God, I so never controlled my drinking the night before. I winced as I peeked between almost closed eyelids and noticed I was in Ashley's room. I don't remember getting there. I don't remember much but…

Oh.

Yea, I couldn't forget the 'after' party.

I needed to pee really bad and nudged my girlfriend.

"Ashley." I whispered and shook her body. She grunted and turned over, tucking her head under her pillow to drown out my voice.

I sat up and looked at the scattered mess of clothes on the floor. Rubbing my hands over my face, I let out a groan.

"What time is it?" Came a scratchy whisper that mumbled from beneath her pillow. I swiped the pillow away from her head. "Hey! Spencer, give it back!" She pouted and turned around to face me, the sheets tight around her body.

"It's time to take me to lunch." I ran my fingers through her hair as she moved her head to rest on my thigh. Her fingers danced along my sheet covered legs before looking up at me with a raised eyebrow. "It's just after noon," I said and she sat up quickly.

"Seriously?" Her eyes widened as she cursed under her breath. "Fuck, I promised Aunt Greta I'd help her shop for groceries!"

I rubbed her back and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "So let's go shower quickly and catch her before she goes. I need food and Advil though."

Ashley smirked and nodded. "I think she said she was leaving around one, so we should be able to make it."

I moved to give Ashley a kiss and then swatted her ass playfully as she scrambled out of bed before things got heated, like they normally would. She disappeared into her bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. I'd be joining in a few moments. I was a little dizzy from my morning hang over, I needed to sit a little longer.

Just as I flopped back on the bed, the door swung open-

"Finally bringing a girl home, eh Ash?" I heard Aiden's voice before we even made eye contact.

I sat up abruptly and held the sheet to my body so tight my knuckles turned white.

"Spencer?!" Aiden's voice screeched and I winced inwardly but my stomach churned.

"Hey Spence, you comin'?" Ashley ran out in a robe and the two cousins made eye contact. "Shit." She muttered.

"Spencer?!" Aiden's voice rung through the walls again.

I couldn't take it. It was all too much. I grabbed the wastebasket from the side of Ashley's bed and lost all my cookies.

Not exactly how I wanted him to find out.

Me.

In Ashley's bed.

Naked.

- - - -

_So, as per **Birdseyeview57**'s request, I'll put up a teaser of the next chapter to follow after a chapter has ended. _

_**Next time on Wash It All Away:**_

__

"How much did you have to drink?" I heard Aiden ask Spencer, as he knelt down beside the blonde, his hand on her back.

"I don't know Aid," Spencer deadpanned. "Why would that matter?"

I made my way to the other side of Spencer and gave her the Advil and cold glass of water. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

Clearly avoiding the horrible and extremely uncomfortable situation we found ourselves in, once again.

Or I tried to at least.

Spencer ignored my question, though I don't think on purpose as her blue eyes looked at Aiden. "Seriously, why would that matter?"

Standing up, my cousin threw his hands up in the air and laughed. "I don't know Spencer! Maybe because you woke up next to my cousin, naked?"

Spencer scoffed and stood up, the sheet sticking to her body loosely as she pointed her finger at Aiden. "Don't you even start."


	77. Please Don't Say Goodbye

**- 36.1 - Please Don't Say Goodbye**

**Ashley's PoV**

Spencer had the whole bed sheet wrapped around her, rushing to the bathroom and heaving into the toilet. I held her hair back and looked at Aiden through the mirror. "What did I tell you about knocking?"

Yes. Those were the first words to break the silence since Aiden walked in and found Spencer in my bed.

"Your door wasn't even all the way closed," he frowned as he pointed towards my bedroom door, "it was cracked open."

Fuck.

I guess we never closed the door shut all the way, despite the fact that I was sure I kicked that thing closed. Then again, I don't remember locking it so either way, he would've walked in.

I guess this moment was inevitable.

"Ash," Spencer rasped, "can you grab me some water and Advil?"

"Of course," I whispered and went to my sink, reaching into the cabinet for the bottle of pills.

"How much did you have to drink?" I heard Aiden ask Spencer, as he knelt down beside the blonde, his hand on her back.

"I don't know Aid," Spencer deadpanned. "Why would that matter?"

I made my way to the other side of Spencer and gave her the Advil and cold glass of water. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

Clearly avoiding the horrible and extremely uncomfortable situation we found ourselves in, once again.

Or I tried to at least.

Spencer ignored my question, though I don't think on purpose as her blue eyes looked at Aiden. "Seriously, why would that matter?"

Standing up, my cousin threw his hands up in the air and laughed. "I don't know Spencer! Maybe because you woke up next to my cousin, naked?"

Spencer scoffed and stood up, the sheet sticking to her body loosely as she pointed her finger at Aiden. "Don't you even start."

"Aiden!" I snapped and glared at him. "Can you just leave so we can put some clothes on?"

"I should've known this was going to happen," Aiden snorted rudely and shook his head, "chasing after my leftovers, typical of you Ash."

"Excuse me?!" Spencer smacked her hand on the counter, glaring at Aiden through the mirror. "I am not a leftover!"

"Get. Out." I pointed to the door of my bedroom. He really thought he could talk like that about the girl of my dreams and get away with it?

Hell. No.

"It's my house!" The guy raised his own voice, frantically.

"Oh fucking grow up, Aiden." I spat and shoved him out of the bathroom, slamming the door and slumping against it with my head in my hands. "I can't believe that just happened."

Spencer remained silent and I brought my head up to see her eyes full of tears. I pushed off the door and spun her around, cupping her face. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

Again, I was met with silence.

"Spence…" I felt my throat constrict. "Baby, please…"

"Can you drive me home?" She whispered, moving away from me. I swallowed and nodded, stepping aside so she could gather her scattered clothes from the floor. Just as I was about to open the bedroom door, Spencer slammed it shut and pressed me against it. Her mouth was desperately on mine. I moaned at the surprise feeling of her tongue delving into my open mouth. Despite what had happened with Aiden walking in, I found myself getting lost in the kiss. Spencer's kisses did that to me. When I heard the front door slam shut, I pulled back, my hands on her shoulders. "Please don't leave me, Ash." She whimpered against my lips.

I felt the moistness of her tears as I cupped her face. "What are you talking about?" I frowned, her baby blues finally catching my eyes. "Spencer…"

"He knows!" She cried and stepped back completely. "He knows, he's going to flip and then you're going to be sent back to B.C.!" I pulled her back in tight, calming her with my 'shh' and rubbing her back as sobs racked her body. I thought I'd be the one freaking out over what had just happened. I thought I'd be the one begging her to stay with _me_. I thought she'd have to be _my_ strength. And as I watched her fall apart in my arms, all I could do was make sure everything would be okay for us.

"I won't be sent away," I whispered in her ear, my hands tangled in her golden locks, "we're not breaking up over this," I said sharply and kissed her cheek, "we're going to be okay."

"But-"

"Spencer," I pressed two fingers against her lips and smiled softly through my own tears. "I'm not going to go anywhere. I've thought about it and they won't send me back because they wouldn't want to cut my parents' trip short."

"But-" Her voice was still broken.

"Listen to me," I whispered, brushing my thumbs along her slender cheekbones, "you made me promise you that when all of this blows up, that we'd go through it together," I watched her nod, sniffling, "and we will. You need to stay strong with me okay? If we break, we break together."

"Oh Ash!" She pulled me in for a hug, tucking her head into the crook of my neck. "I love you." I heard the muffled whisper and smiled against her shoulder.

"I love you too, Spencer," I said sincerely and pushed her back just enough so I could brush hair out of her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Aiden, he's pissed." Spencer frowned slightly.

Sure the guy was pissed. He had a right to be. Well, he had a right to be until he fucked that up and knocked up Spencer's best friend - while the two were still together. I felt bad at how he found out and as much as I didn't want him to find out, now that he knew, I was somewhat relieved. I'd have to live with him for the next five months, but as long as Spencer and I were happy, that was all that mattered.

"Yea, he is." I opened the door. "He's just jealous because you have me. You were naked in _my_ bed." I grinned softly and even though a smile appeared on her face, she tilted her head.

"Ashley…" she scolded lightly. "Not the time."

I shrugged, trying to find humour into what just went on. I squeezed her fingers lightly as we made our way down the stairs.

"Girls!" Aunt Greta smiled cheerfully and I was kind of shocked. I figured Aiden would've told them what he found. Or at least she would've heard last night. Spencer wasn't exactly quiet. "I'm about to head out, you coming?"

Spencer cleared her throat and softly shook her head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Dennison, I need to pick up my car and then head home to clean up a bit. I have practice tonight."

Aunt Greta nodded and looked at me. "So I'm guessing you're not tagging along either?"

I opened my mouth and then quickly shut it. I looked to Spencer before looking back at my Aunt, who was waiting for my answer. "I just need to drive Spence to get her car."

"Great!" The older woman smiled and wrapped a scarf around her neck. "We'll just take your car Ashley."

I sighed inwardly and gave Spencer an apologetic look. I didn't want to leave her side. Not at that moment. "Want to grab dinner?" I pulled her into the living room with me as Aunt Greta proceeded to get bundled up.

"I'd love that," she whispered, "Ash," her eyes darted around the room that was so familiar to her, "I'm scared."

I bit my lip but smiled slightly, "I know," I cupped her cheek briefly, "I am too."

"You are?"

Yes. I was scared that Spencer would pull away if things got too rough down the road. I was scared that I could push her away because of the same reason. But I promised her in my words upstairs, that we'd get through all of this together.

"Of course Spence," I frowned slightly and squeezed her cool fingers, "but we'll get together tonight and talk about it then, kay?"

Spencer nodded but stepped away as my Aunt made her way into the living room.

"Kay, I'm all ready," Aunt Greta smiled and waited for us to part and get ready to go as well.

I dropped Spencer off at the house where the party was held and waited for her to pull away before making a U-turn towards the supermarket.

"Do you know where Aiden went too?" The older woman asked me, looking out the window.

"No." I shrugged and kept my eye on the road.

Aiden knew I was in love with Spencer, he knew the blonde liked women after admitting it to him, and he knew that we spent all of our free time together. The more I thought about it, the more I noticed how obvious Spencer and I were. Dumb fuck. If he would've just figured it out earlier, or if I would've let Spencer tell him about us.

I sighed softly and leaned my elbow against the window and my head propped up with that hand. I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I made my way towards our destination.

I didn't try to engage in any conversation, fearing that it may go somewhere that I could not go at the moment.

A place where I wouldn't be able to hold it together without Spencer by my side.

- - - -

**Next time in Wash It All Away**

_I sighed heavily and gripped the steering wheel before banging it. "Fuck, I knew we should've been up front about us."_

_"Are you blaming me?!" Ashley's head whipped around, staring at me with an angry glare. "Is it because I needed to figure out how I felt about this? Us?"_

_"Figure out how you felt about us?" I frowned and questioned, slipping my hand from hers. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Nothing." She looked away quickly. "Fuck Spence, I didn't mean it that way, so don't take it that way."_

_I clenched my jaw and brushed it off. The last thing we needed was to fall apart before the storm had even begun. "I'm hungry, are you?" I opened my door and waited for her nod. _


	78. A Moment I'm Passing To You

_**I don't own SoN - just the storyline and OC's. - Thank you all for the reviews and reading! You make me happy.**_

**- 36.2 - A Moment I'm Passing To You**

**Spencer's PoV**

"You look like shit." I threw my keys on the counter and Alex stared at me through her messy hair which fell in front of her eyes.

"Same to you." She threw back and closed her eyes, leaning forward on the island table. "Where were you last night?"

"Ashley's." I gripped the fridge door as I opened it. I grabbed a Dr. Pepper and popped the can open, taking a big sip. "I tried calling your cell earlier," I turned around and found Alex's head face first on the counter, "wake up. That's what you get for drinking that much." I nudged her before pulling myself up on the counter, running my fingers through her hair.

"I'm fine, Sammy fed me like, loads of water and coffee. I'm so jittery." Alex groaned and leaned up on her stool, looking at me. "She just dropped me off about an hour ago. I haven't moved from this spot since," She pointed to her cereal bowl, "and she made me eat."

"Good." I took another sip of my drink and sighed heavily. "Where is she now?"

"She was called in to do a later shift, she was supposed to work this morning," Alex shrugged and slid of the stool while groaning. "Where's Ash?"

"Shopping." I sighed again and hopped off the counter. "I'm going to shower." I started towards the staircase but Alex grabbed my elbow.

"What's wrong?" Her grey eyes looked at mine with concern. "You're like, monotone girl right now Spence, what's up?"

I swallowed heavily. "Aiden knows."

Alex raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. "About the baby?"

I wish.

"About Ashley and I," I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly, "he walked in on me in her bed."

Alex shook her head but smiled slightly. "You two share the same bed all the time, how is this different?"

I laughed, not exactly bitterly but it wasn't a nice laugh, "oh maybe because I was naked?"

"Fuck me." Alex breathed, her eyes wide with her mouth over her hand. "You're so busted."

I snarled at her. "Tell me something I don't know."

"What did Aiden do?" My sister sat back on her stool, looking at me with such concern like a little sister would. "Did he hurt you or Ash?"

I laughed softly, "no Alex, he actually didn't say anything after Ashley kicked him out of the room. His truck was gone when we left so I don't know how he's taking it."

"Well," Alex scrunched up her face in thought, tapping her fingers on her chin lightly, "he can't really say much about it. He slept with Kyla _and_ got her pregnant. Sure, Ashley's his cousin but it doesn't change the fact that he was doing the same damn thing behind your back with your best friend."

"I know," I whispered, picking at the tile that was on the island counter with my thumb nail, "but what if he does something stupid. Ashley is trying to show me that she can be strong in this, Alex, but I can feel her cracking through that tough façade she's so desperately trying to show me." I craved Alex's reassurance. She could read people better than anyone I knew. Aside from Ashley, she was the only one that could really calm my nerves.

"You two need to stick together in this mess. A mess in which you helped create," she said softly, not accusingly. I couldn't argue with her, I knew she was right.

"What are your plans for tonight?" I asked, changing the subject.

Alex smiled and blushed slightly, "Sammy asked me out on a date."

I raised an eyebrow, "but you two have been on plenty of those, why are you blushing?"

She sighed wistfully and looked at me, kind of scared but more or less, excited. "I mean, like a real date. Hand holding and everything."

I stepped back and grinned in surprise, "wow, that's huge Alex!"

"I know!" Alex stood up quickly and braced herself on the counter. "I'm nervous, I don't know how to act!"

"Just be yourself," I shrugged and messed up her hair. She never scowled like she usually does, "maybe you should shower first."

"Good idea." Alex nodded and headed towards the bathroom upstairs.

I had to smile at my sister. She was finally getting the chance to be happy. She had me and Ashley as friends and she had a sweet girlfriend who treated her kindly. Even she and Kyla were getting along better – granted out of sympathy on the whole 'baby situation'.

I just hoped Ashley and I were as strong as she tried to sound.

I couldn't go through this alone.

* * *

Coach Caron was a little upset with my performance during practice. He even benched me. Who got fucking benched during practice? I was too tired to really argue him so I did I was told. Brady never showed up for practice, so I was glad it was one less person to have to deal with that day.

I pulled up in front of Johnny's and stopped the vehicle. She was quiet. Too quiet. She told me Aiden hadn't returned home yet and it worried her. But that was all she said.

Unbuckling myself, I turned to look at her. Her dark eyes were everywhere but on me. "Hey Ash," I said quiet and then I saw those eyes on me and she smiled softly, "you're spacing."

She nodded and squeezed my hand, "I'm just thinky Spence, but nothing to worry your pretty head about," she shifted and bit her lip, "I'm such a bad girlfriend," a smile passed her lips, "how was practice?"

I groaned and shook my head. "I was benched. How the fuck do you get benched during practice?" I sighed heavily and waved my hand. "Whatever, I just couldn't concentrate. I tried calling you twice and I left you messages but got no response, I was worried."

Ashley swallowed and nodded her head slightly. "Yea, Aunt Greta was convinced that you were with Aiden last night."

"What?!" I screeched. "Are you serious? I mean, seriously?!" I think the shocked look on my face sent her into her fit of giggles. I really didn't find it funny. "Ash!" I slapped her thigh and she settled down a bit, controlling her laughter. "How the hell, no, why the hell would she think that?"

"Because you woke up at our house?" Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Plus," she shifted slightly in her seat again, blowing a few stray brown hair from her face, "she heard you last night. Well, she didn't know it was _you_, but she heard _my_ name, which she pointed out if that happened again, I was grounded…" she trailed off and stopped completely when she noticed my pale face, "Spence, are you okay?"

"This whole situation is fucked up," I breathed, "how could she not know it was me in your room, Ashley? The woman is not that stupid."

Ashley sat back in her seat, looking out her window, biting her nails slightly. "Unless she knows and she's trying to get under my skin with the thought of you and him together again."

"Or in denial." I sighed heavily and gripped the steering wheel before banging it. "Fuck, I knew we should've been up front about us."

"Are you blaming me?!" Ashley's head whipped around, staring at me with an angry glare. "Is it because I needed to figure out how I felt about this? Us?"

"Figure out how you felt about us?" I frowned and questioned, slipping my hand from hers. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She looked away quickly. "Fuck Spence, I didn't mean it that way, so don't take it that way."

I clenched my jaw and brushed it off. The last thing we needed was to fall apart before the storm had even begun. "I'm hungry, are you?" I opened my door and waited for her nod. I met her on the passenger side and wrapped my arm around her waist, pressing my lips to her ear, "I love you," I whispered and I felt her relax immediately, "no matter what Ash, I'll always love you."

- - - -

**Next time in Wash It All Away**

_"When I'm around you Spencer, I don't know how to act. __I just do."__Ashley wrung her hands in front of her.__"With you I feel like I don't even have to try and act like someone.__Back home, that's all I ever did.__I wanted people to like me.__I wanted people to accept me and when they didn't, I fell into the wrong crowd and became 'Dirty Davies'."_

_"Dirty?"_

___"I told you I wasn't great at commitment, I told you that I cheated on my last girlfriend because she wouldn't have sex with me."__Her brown eyes scanned the place and then closed them, willing herself to continue.__"And then I walk into your life, take you by storm and you take the one thing that has never been given to anyone."_

_I bit my lip and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, "what's that?"_

___"My heart."__Two words that sent me falling all over again. _


	79. Innocence Lost

**Sorry this one is a little late and you'll only be getting the one update today (tonight!) Two for sure, tomorrow. Thank you!**

**_D__on't own SoN - Just the storyline and Salex and... other oc's._**

**- Chapter 37 - Innocence Lost**

**Alex's PoV**

I sat across from her at the restaurant she chose to have our date. She looked different but not in a bad way. No, she looked very grown up. Her brown hair was swept back in a loose clip, her eyes were being complimented by the nice blue eye shadow and her lips were a natural tone. "You look really beautiful," I murmured and she ducked her head, blushing.

"Thank you," she softly spoke and bit her lip, looking at my buttoned up shirt I had borrowed from Spencer, "you look absolutely stunning."

It was my turn to blush as I ducked my own head down, reading over the menu. "What made you pick this place out?" It was an Italian restaurant with a very expensive taste.

"Never been here before," Sammy shrugged and took a sip of her water while looking around, "thought we could share this together."

"It's a very nice place," I offered politely, my fingers skimming over hers briefly before pulling back. When I did pull back, she grabbed my hand and stroked the back with her thumb, not letting go.

"I don't want to hide anymore Alex," Sammy breathed, "I don't know what that entails, but I just know that I hate hiding us."

"Are you sure?" I asked carefully. "This is a big deal Sam, I mean, I know I'm ready but are you sure?"

Sammy laughed softly and nodded. "Would I be bringing you here if I wasn't? Holding your hand?"

I smirked. "We're in the city, no one really knows us here."

"Alex," she sighed and squeezed my hand, "when we get back home, I'll drive up to Johnny's and kiss you senseless, will that help you believe me?"

I sat there in shock. "You would?"

"Yes." Sammy chuckled and let go of my hand to move as the waiter came by. "Um, we'd like two Fettuccini Alfredo with Chicken Souvlaki," she looked at me as I nodded, confirming that was what I'd love to have.

The waiter nodded and excused himself. "So, how was the rest of your day?" I asked.

"Your eyes are so gorgeous in the candle light." Sammy blushed at her own words, "Sorry, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud."

I chuckled softly and licked my lips. "Well," I looked at her appreciatively, "thank you."

It grew silent before she realized I had asked her a question. She giggled nervously and answered, "pretty good. I had to stack like, a ton of shelves with book returns but it was nice. Being a part time librarian has its perks."

"Like quiet time?" I smiled and bit my lip. "Oh," I realized I had yet to tell her the big news on Aiden walking in on Spencer in Ashley's bed with the lack of clothing, "since this is our date and all, I'll only bring this up once in case I don't get a chance," her blue eyes peered at me curiously and I hesitated briefly but continued, "Aiden knows about Spencer and Ashley so it may be a little tense for a while."

"I see," she nodded and frowned, "well as long as they can just stick it out together, I'm sure they have nothing to worry about."

"Spencer isn't exactly out of the closet," I raised an eyebrow, "and Ashley still has to live with Aiden for another five months."

"True," Sammy nodded in agreement and inhaled sharply, "at least they have us, right? We're on their side, so that's a start."

My heart swelled and I felt my stomach flip slightly. "I really like you."

Sammy grinned and tilted her side in a cute way. "Good, because I really like you too."

I chuckled and sat back in my chair, staring into the eyes that held mine.

I was going to enjoy that evening with my girlfriend no matter what happened. We deserved to have our fluffy moments and I didn't want drama to over power that.

* * *

**Spencer's PoV**

I don't think a knife could've cut through the tension that circled our booth in Johnny's. Her eyes were constantly on me and I tried to avoid them, but I couldn't. Those deep dark chocolate brown eyes penetrated through me and even though I was a little upset, I couldn't help but feel that tingle in my body course through me. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I whispered, digging my fork into my salad.

"Like what?" Ashley asked, just as softly. It was as if we were afraid to shake the dust up with our normal volume voices.

"Like you're sorry." I sighed quietly, blinking slightly.

"I am sorry Spence," Ashley whispered, a death grip on her own fork, "we don't need to be at each others throats."

"Ashley, I'm not at your throat. I'm just a little confused at your comment back in the vehicle." I shrugged and pushed the croutons around my plate. "That was a little out of left field."

"Left field?" She hissed, her eyes narrowing in anger once again. "You were blaming me!"

I raised an eyebrow and tapped my fork on my plate, pronouncing my words perfectly and sternly. "Did I say 'Ashley this is all your fault?', no. So don't go putting words into my mouth." I ducked my head and sighed.

"Spence, I'm sorry." Ashley brought her hand to mine briefly, from across the table. The touch felt warm and comforting, contrasting with how I felt everywhere else.

"Were you serious?" I looked up at her, our eyes meeting with intensity once again. "Your promise to me, are we really going to get through this together?" I laughed and shook my head, looking around the semi-busy diner. "This is just the beginning Ash. Aiden knows, Mrs. Dennison is not a stupid woman so she would have to know, Carmen knows and on top of all that, I've yet to come out to my mom! This is a huge fucking deal and I just really need to know that your promise is solid."

I watched as Ashley swallowed thickly, her eyes blinking unshed tears before she stood up and slid into the seat next to me. "I am serious," she whispered, clasping my hands in hers, "my promise is solid."

"Are you sure?" I pushed. I needed to know for sure. I was in love with Ashley, there was no doubt about that, but I needed to know if we could survive this as a couple.

If we couldn't, we'd have to survive it separately and I wasn't ready to let her go. I was almost willing to throw myself back in the closet.

If only it were that easy.

Ashley bit her lip and looked down at our hands that were still linked. "I won't lie to you Spence," she cleared her throat, "I'm scared the fuck out of my mind." A laugh escaped her lips as she looked up at the ceiling. "I fell in love with my cousin's girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend, I committed myself to one person and I'm scared because that person is you."

I shook my head and looked at her quizzically. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Did you know I wanted to run from you the moment we became serious?" Ashley whispered, not looking at me. "I'm not used to being _this _Ashley."

"_This_ Ashley?" I frowned, my anger quickly dissipating at the look of fear in her eyes.

"When I'm around you Spencer, I don't know how to act. I just do." Ashley wrung her hands in front of her. "With you I feel like I don't even have to try and act like someone. Back home, that's all I ever did. I wanted people to like me. I wanted people to accept me and when they didn't, I fell into the wrong crowd and became 'Dirty Davies'."

"Dirty?"

"I told you I wasn't great at commitment, I told you that I cheated on my last girlfriend because she wouldn't have sex with me." Her brown eyes scanned the place and then closed them, willing herself to continue. "And then I walk into your life, take you by storm and you take the one thing that has never been given to anyone."

I bit my lip and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, "what's that?"

"My heart." Two words that sent me falling all over again. "That's why I'm scared. I don't know how to handle this, Spence. I would usually run from things when they got this intense-"

"Me too," I interrupted gently, "you know I do. I can run from the stupidest things and I definitely run from the most important ones too."

Her eyes search mine for something. An answer? Hope? Reason? "You're not running now," she said quietly.

I shrugged. "There's nowhere to run now, Ash. Whether we like it or not, we're in the spotlight and there is no going anywhere. We have to face it."

"Together." Ashley breathed. "I have to go home and face this alone though, I have to live with them for the next five months."

Five months.

Two more words the really sent me falling, just not in the good way.

"You're leaving." I whispered and propped my elbow on the table, biting my nails as I looked around blankly. "We're about to go through all of this only to have you leave, right?"

"Spencer," she warned me not to go down that road; a road that we've both been avoiding for months now, a road that we wanted to remain closed permanently.

"No Ashley," I laughed coldly. It was like one thing after the other. "Don't 'Spencer' me!"

"Spence, baby," Ashley cupped my face, forcing me to look at her, "we have plenty of time to talk about that, okay? Let's just focus on this."

I squared my jaw and bit my bottom lip that quivered, nodding. "Okay." I choked out and pushed my salad to the side. "Want to get out of here?" I smiled as she nodded enthusiastically. She stumbled out of the booth and held out her hand for me to grab.

"Figures." A snort came from behind us and we turned around to find Aiden standing there with Kyla by his side. "So much for it being a drunken one night stand."

Ashley squinted and snarled. "What the hell is your problem Aiden?" She raised her voice, pushing him back slightly, "do you really think you should be judging us at the moment?"

Kyla's eyes widened as she looked at me. By the look of it, she still hadn't told the guy he was going to be a father.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Aiden shrugged away Ashley's offending arms and stood straight.

"Aiden!" I stepped between the two cousins, taking a look at them before glancing at Kyla. "Why don't we just take this conversation somewhere more quiet?"

"Why?" Aiden crossed his arms over his chest. "Just tell me it was nothing but a mistake and we'll just let it go, Spence."

I shook my head in disbelief. He wanted me to tell him that sleeping, no, falling in love with his cousin was a mistake? Fuck that. "I can't tell you that, Aid." I said firmly, turning to face him fully now. "I won't tell you what isn't true."

Aiden let out a loud laugh – a laugh that bounced off the walls of the diner as he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on it slightly. "I cannot fucking believe I've been so fucking stupid and blind," he pushed past me and got in Ashley's face, "all this time you were telling me she loved me Ashley! All of this time you were trying to give me the reassurance that we were solid and you were the slut sleeping with her the whole time."

Oh no he didn't.

"What do you just call me?" Ashley flinched and shoved Aiden back. "Fuck you Aiden, you're acting like you're the only innocent one in this fucking mess. Yes, okay? I slept with Spencer! I fell in love with her and as much as I tried to stop it, I couldn't!"

"Doesn't change the fact that you betrayed me." Aiden hissed and composed himself slightly.

"Betrayal?" I raised my voice and laughed uncontrollably. "You want to talk about betrayal, Aiden?"

"She's my cousin, Spencer!" He yelled.

"Kyla's my **best** friend!" I challenged him. "Leave Ashley out of this, okay? She didn't force herself on me. _I_ was the one that kissed her first, _I _was the one that encouraged her when she gave me the chance to say no, _I_ was the one that told her I was in love her – so don't go putting all of this on her. You want to place your anger somewhere, I'm right here."

"Spencer," Ashley whispered, trying to get me to stop.

"You think putting the blame on you is going to make everything okay?" Aiden raised an eyebrow. I looked around to notice that we had a rather large audience and on top of the few people that knew, I was sure the school would know come Monday.

"HEY!" Kyla stepped in and pushed me away slightly, giving space between Aiden and myself. "You told me you weren't going to approach them like this," she spoke calmly to the guy, "remember? This afternoon when you showed up on my doorstep, you promised me you'd handle this reasonably."

"That's before I knew they were an item." Aiden clenched his jaw, staring at us.

"So? What the hell were we?" Kyla stepped back, her eyes narrowing. "Spencer may have forgiven me for all of this Aid, but I don't forgive myself because I fell in love with you. My best friend's boyfriend and I'm starting to wonder why I risked my only real friendship for a prick like you."

"Your best friend slept with my cousin."

"Would you shut the hell up about that?!" Kyla screeched, her hands flying in the air, laughing slightly. "So they went behind your back! Wow, it's not like you're innocent! You came to me. You knew how I felt about you and you used that to your advantage. You got what you wanted because your girlfriend wasn't putting out. Do you really think it's fair to put all this fucked up shit on their shoulders?" I've never seen Kyla so wound up before. I wasn't sure how she was going to deal with all of this.

I felt Ashley's fingers slide into mine as I backed up more into her, the closer Kyla got to Aiden face.

"Kyla!" Aiden shouted, "Ashley is my best friend _and_ cousin! Blood is thicker then water, don't you think?"

"So while Spencer and I aren't your family, our feelings don't mean a goddamn thing? The four of us are in this together, why the fuck are we arguing?" Kyla placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the boy.

"Spencer and Ashley slept together!"

"Oh for fuck sakes," Ashley started to get fed up and went to step forward. She was stopped by Kyla's final words before fleeing out the door and into the cold night.

"And **YOU** got me pregnant, you asshole!" Kyla screamed before running out the door, where the snow fell down like crazy.

Aiden, Ashley and I exchanged looks of surprise.

"Fuck." Aiden muttered.

Yea, not that innocent, now are you, Aiden?

- - - -

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_Spencer may have broken up with him but he had no right to play the victim card.__"She left you because you two make better friends than lovers," I said rather calmly, "this has nothing to do with me."_

_"Oh really?"__Aiden rubbed his chin thoughtfully.__"So you're telling me if you weren't in the picture, Spencer would've dumped me?"_

_"Eventually." I nodded with assurance._

_"How would you know?"__Aiden smacked his hand on the table, leaning forward on the table, mirroring my own body language._

_"Spencer's got a thing for Carmen!"__I spat out and as soon as it came out, I wanted to vomit.__"She may not admit it, but I know she finds that cunt intriguing, hell, even I do." Yes, it was true. "Carmen would have her swept off her feet if I weren't in the picture and don't you try and fucking deny it Dennison, you've seen it too."_


	80. Definition Of Perfection, There Is None

**Note: ****I just wanted to say that for those who are concerned about Sammy and her intentions... fear not, she's a sweet girl. Also, you'll find more about Carmen and her infatuation with Spencer... you'd be surprised at the outcome.**

**_I don't own anything but the storyline and the OC's._**

**- Chapter 38.1 - Definition Of Perfection: There Is None**

**Ashley's PoV**

I took a deep breath before entering the warm house. Spencer had gone after Kyla after dropping me off at home, even though I didn't want to be there. Where else was I supposed to go?

The house was quiet and I tried to sneak my way upstairs, wanting to avoid my Aunt or Uncle. Aiden's truck was in the driveway so I knew he was home. I honestly didn't know what I was walking into.

"Ashley?" I stopped mid-step up the stairs and turned around slowly at Aunt Greta's voice. "We're in the dining room, would you come join us?"

My heart raced as I made my way back down with heavy feet. The moment was here, would I stay? I was hoping I was right when I told Spencer they wouldn't ship me back home.

Reaching the room, I noticed all three of them sitting at the large oak table, with cups of coffee in front of them. Uncle Vic poured me one and scooted the empty seat for me to sit in. "Sit," he said quietly and I obeyed silently.

"We know." Aunt Greta looked at me through her brown eyes. I couldn't read them like I usually could. "We know, Ashley." She repeated.

"Mom." Aiden scolded lightly, "please."

"No Aiden, I want to know why," her head shook a bit, "out of all the girls, you had to chase after our son's girlfriend. Why?"

"Mom, this is between Ashley and I, not you!" Aiden said a little more sternly.

"Greta," Uncle Vic patted her hand and I swallowed, not able to move or say anything.

"You can't even say anything for yourself, can you?" Aunt Greta pushed forward, ignoring her son and husband's comments. "Your parents told me you were a little out of control Ash."

"Out of control?" I finally spoke, furrowing my eyebrows. "How the hell am I out of control Aunt Greta? I always meet my curfew, I've talked Aiden out of throwing parties when you two are out of town and I'm on the Honour Roll at school. I've never lied to you about anything and sure, this is a huge thing but don't you dare call me out of control!" I slapped my hand on the table, leaning forward slightly. "Have you asked your precious son how innocent he is in all of this?"

I watched as Aiden clearly shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His green eyes darted to meet mine and I knew that he had yet to tell mommy dearest his own guilty activities. I could've been the bitch that spilled everything out on the table right there and then, but I wasn't. I'd let Aiden do the pleasure in telling his parents that news.

"Ashley, Spencer was a wonderful young woman," Aunt Greta sighed, "she and Aiden were perfect for each other."

I looked across the table to see Aiden duck his head down. It would've been nice to have him pipe up and say something, take the heat off me, but no.

Fucking Momma's boy.

"Greta, teenagers break-up all the time," Uncle Vic pointed out and patted Aiden on the shoulder, "not everyone will marry their high school sweetheart like we did."

"Can I go?" My cousin stood up. "This is pointless mom. Stop pointing fingers at whose fault all of this is. Spencer left me for Ashley, simple as that."

I bit my tongue so fucking hard it hurt. Spencer may have broken up with him but he had no right to play the victim card. "She left you because you two make better friends than lovers," I said rather calmly, "this has nothing to do with me."

"Oh really?" Aiden rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So you're telling me if you weren't in the picture, Spencer would've dumped me?"

"Eventually." I nodded with assurance.

"How would you know?" Aiden smacked his hand on the table, leaning forward on the table, mirroring my own body language.

"Spencer's got a thing for Carmen!" I spat out and as soon as it came out, I wanted to vomit. "She may not admit it, but I know she finds that cunt intriguing, hell, even I do." Yes, it was true.

"Ashley! Language!" Uncle Vic warned, staring at me with disbelief.

"Sorry," I mumbled and continued to stare Aiden down, "Carmen would have her swept off her feet if I weren't in the picture and don't you try and fucking deny it Dennison, you've seen it too." Uncle Vic warned me again with my language and I winced.

Aiden remained silent. He couldn't argue me because he knew I had a point. Spencer may not ever cheat on me or look at Carmen as much as she would me, but you have to admit that the blonde would definitely test that cunt-infestest pool if I weren't here. Carmen was me in a bad way, but she attracted ones like Spencer like a moth to a flame.

"Carmen? Your blind date from months ago?" Aunt Greta asked and I nodded. "You couldn't wait until after they broke up to pull Spencer from under Aiden?"

"Oh. My. God!" I screamed in frustration. "I didn't pull her from under anyone! Okay?"

"Then why?!" The older woman pushed her chair back, knocking it backwards. I was beginning to think she had a thing for Spencer as well.

"Because I'm in love with her, alright? Because she's the most real person that has ever paid attention to _me; _not my looks, not my money, but me. She asks me how my day is, she remembers the most pathetic pointless things in my life which most people forget within the second I tell them. Spencer is the only reason why I am controlled as I am, she keeps me grounded – and I love her so much!" I pushed myself away from the table and bolted up the stairs, but before I got to my bedroom door, Aiden stopped me.

Fast bastard.

"How long were you seeing her behind my back?" Aiden asked and it was asked rather calmly.

I bit my lip, tears spilling from me as I couldn't have stopped them no matter how hard I tried. "October 22nd," I violently wiped my tears away and sighed heavily, "it was a rough start and we wanted to tell you, we did. Okay, I didn't after awhile but Spencer did! So don't be pissed off at her, if you want-"

"Save it, I can't exactly be that pissed considering…" Aiden sighed and rubbed his temples, "so you two have been together since then?"

I could only nod. "God Aiden, I'm so sorry…"

Aiden swallowed and nodded. "I'm going to be a dad," he whispered, "my life just changed dramatically."

We stood there in silence, both of us rocking on our heels awkwardly before he slid down the wall in the hall. "Why didn't you tell them?" He looked up at me through tired eyes. Tired eyes that matched my own, and probably Spencer and Kyla's as well. "You had the perfect opportunity to tell them everything, to save your own ass."

"Why couldn't you?" I questioned and shook my head, sinking down beside him shakily. "It's not my place to spill, Aiden. Kyla and the baby are your responsibility to tell your parents. I'm not that much of a 'cold-hearted-slutty-girlfriend-stealing', bitch." I heard him chuckled beside me softly and bumped my shoulder.

"I've been seeing Kyla since the beginning of October," he confessed sadly, "and it's been great. She wanted to tell Spencer so bad and I couldn't hurt her like that. I mean, who would want to hurt Spencer?"

I sighed heavily. "Looks like we were both in the same boat – I didn't want Spencer to tell you and you didn't want Kyla to tell Spencer."

"Yea," he snorted and shrugged, "I guess so." Silence became thick again and he broke it once more. "You really think she likes Carmen?"

"As much as I hate it, yea," I sighed and closed my eyes but I had to grin, "but it's like a crush or something. I don't know. I seriously don't feel threatened at all."

"Why? Carmen's hot!" Aiden laughed as I shoved him playfully.

"She's not hard on the eyes but I know Spencer really loves me," I eyed him carefully and bit my lip, "for what it's worth though," he looked at me with a light frown, raising his eyebrow, "Spencer really did love you. She cared about you a lot Aiden and what you two had, that was definitely real for her."

I watched my cousin nod with a small smile. "Good, I'd hate to think a relationship that lasted a year would go down the drain for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing," I assured him. "So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" Aiden looked at me, playing with his short nails. "Between us?"

"Well yea, but I meant you and Kyla," I looked at him, "are you going to talk to her?"

Aiden leaned his head back against the wall, closing her eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I got her pregnant," he whispered in disbelief. "Ash," he sighed, "I am really sorry for how I acted at Johnny's."

I shrugged and stood up. "Heated moment."

"No, I was an ass. A complete and total ass and I deserve to be ignored, yet here you are still talking to me after what I called you, how I treated you, Spencer and Kyla!" He stood up quickly and paced the hallway slightly, lowering his voice, "how could I have been so fucking stupid?"

"You lost your temper, Aiden. You just found your ex-girlfriend in my bed this morning. I mean, despite who was sleeping with who, that was still a shock, especially from the two people you trusted the most." I surprised myself with my own words. Look at me, Ashley Davies making some sense.

"Still, I said some pretty harsh things. Kyla won't even answer her phone."

"If I were in Kyla's shoes, I wouldn't either," I shrugged and placed my hand on my bedroom door, pushing it open a crack.

"Why are you talking to me?" He asked quietly.

"Blood is thicker than water, right?" I looked at him hard before pushing my door open completely and stepping inside. I shut it and leaned against it with my eyes closed. I gasped as cold hands cupped my face and I opened my eyes in shock. "Spencer!"

Spencer chuckled quietly and covered a hand over my mouth. "Shh," she pointed towards my bed where she had an extra coat and boots for me to put on, "we're going out."

"I just got in," I smiled and locked my door before pulling on the boots and coat with no questions. She wanted to run for a bit and I wasn't about to stop her.

"Careful, the ladder is slippery," she warned as she slunk out of my bedroom window, "and really Ash, you should keep that window jarred with a knife or something," she frowned in concern, "it was not hard to break into."

I smirked and leaned forward, half my body leaning out the window, pressing my warm lips to her cool ones, "I didn't expect some hot blonde to come and break into my room."

"Ash," she shook her head and laughed softly. It felt really good to hear laughter come from her. It helped me know that we really could get through this together.

I closed my window behind me and climbed down the ladder. Spencer shoved it in the bush beside the house and took my hand as we ran down the street towards her vehicle.

Hand in hand, we decided to run.

Even if it were just for a few hours.

- - - -

**Next time in Wash It All Away**

_"Sleepy head," I whispered and she blinked before widening her eyes, "it's morning."_

___"Oh wow."__Spencer sat up with me still on her lap and buried her face in my neck, yawning sleepily.__"I didn't know we fell asleep."_

___"Me neither and it's just after eight in the morning."__I looked at my watch and went to get up, careful not to bump my head._

___"Good thing practice is at nine-thirty this morning," Spencer smiled and grabbed our coats that we used for our blankets.__"Did you want to swing by Tim Horton's and grab a coffee?"_

___"I'd love that," I nodded._


	81. A Little Piece Of Heaven In You

**Note: Taking a small break from the drama for some much needed Spashley time.**

_**I don't own them. -sad face-**_

**- 38.2 - A Little Piece Of Heaven In You**

**Ashley's PoV**

I had a scarf wrapped around me securely as my cold hand held hers, treading through the light snow-covered path. She had never taken me here before but I knew it was a place where the Carlin sisters' ran to when things were rough.

The pond.

A bright clear opening with the ice pond neatly shovelled and smoothed out; the bright moon shining through a gap between clouds in the sky, glaring a soft glow at the frozen water below us.

Spencer put down the large thermos of hot chocolate on the old rickety bench and leaned over to open the bag she was carrying on the walk out. She handed me two pair of skates and my eyes widened, "uh Spence? I don't skate."

Spencer chuckled and grabbed her own skates before tugging me to sit down on the bench. "I won't let you fall," she softly slipped off the boots I was wearing and I helped her put on the skates, "do you want me to lace them up?" I nodded, fearing I wouldn't tie them up tight enough. She's an expert at this, she'd know. It felt good having her share two parts of her world with her; the pond and her skating.

"What made you bring me here?" I asked, my hand making its way to her hair, threading my cold digits through the silky strands. Snowflakes drifted gently around us and when she looked up at me with her gorgeous blue eyes, she had to blink away some the soft flakes that landed on her eyelashes. Spencer was so beautiful. She was mine.

She shrugged and bit her lip, smiling shyly while her fingers finished up with my skates. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she got her own skates on, watching how her fingers worked graciously. "It's peaceful here," she looked up at the sky, her cheeks pink and rosy, "I think we deserve this peace before school begins."

I nodded and smiled softly. Spencer stood up on her skates with expert balance and grabbed my hands, pulling me up with her.

Then I was pulling her down with me as we fell onto the icy path with her on top of me. The ground was cold but her body was definitely warming me up. My breath hitched as her lips brushed softly against mine. I wasn't expecting the tenderness of the kiss. I wasn't expecting to see Spencer at all that evening after the day we had just been through. Yet, there I was, in the arms of my girlfriend whom _I_ promised things would be okay, and there she was, promising me that things were good between us. "Ash," I opened my eyes to find her staring at me, her hand coming up to trace my face with her fingertips, "tell me you love me."

I furrowed my eyebrows slightly before smiling softly, my own hand reaching up to cup her cheek. "Spencer Carlin, I love you." I said with everything ounce of love I could muster. I put my whole soul into those five words and from the way her eyes lit up, she felt it too.

"I love you too," Spencer grinned goofily and sat back, digging her skates into the ice on the perfect angle so she could steady herself while helping me up. "Ready to skate?"

I laughed and pulled on the beanie that Spencer had given me that first time we hung out alone, when the snow first started to fall. "You know, I can snowboard but I doubt I can stay on two feet with two sharp blades."

"Please," Spencer rolled her eyes and handed me a pair of gloves, "you sound like Alex," she laughed as she stepped onto the frozen pond, gliding on it with ease as she turned around, skating backwards while facing me, "snowboard my ass, you broke your arm!"

"Hey!" I stood there with my hands on my hips. "That chick came out of nowhere, I'll have you know that I'm a very excellent snowboarder."

Spencer chuckled and started to skate off towards the other side of the pond before making her way back. She stopped sharply in front of me, causing snow shavings to hit me. "Are you coming?"

"Spence," I whined and tried to tiptoe on the ice, "you know I can't skate!"

"Pussy," Spencer mumbled, taking my hand and pulling me forward onto the ice. I looked at her with a shocked face. She just called me a pussy!

"How about I strap you down to a snowboard and push you down the steepest slope in Whistler. Then we'll see who the pussy is." I challenged with a pout, trying to keep my balance on the ice below me. I screeched when my left foot went the wrong way and I found myself on my ass on the cold surface. "Don't even laugh." I pouted as she skated to me with a silly smile, helping me up once again. "So much for not letting me fall," I grumbled as she slid her arm around my waist.

"You were just standing there not even trying to skate, how was I supposed to know you'd fall?" Spencer shrugged as she started to move her feet along the ice. I followed her slowly and for a minute there, I was skating along side her. "See? It's not that bad," she whispered softly as she let go of my waist and slipping her gloved fingers between mine.

"You make is look so easy," I said in awe as she now had both of my hands while skating backwards slowly, guiding me along the ice.

"It's just like walking, only instead of lifting your feet, you kind of drag them, see?" Spencer let go of my hands and skated backwards before stopping and slowly made her way towards me again, she was so adorable moving in slow movements. She glided towards me and wrapped her arms around me, pressing her face in my neck as we slid on the ice securely.

I finally pulled out of her embrace and started to skate on my own towards the middle of the pond. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Spencer laughed quietly and did a few circles around me before grabbing my wrists and pulled me with her. "I've been skating on the pond every winter since I was three, I know it's safe," she whispered, "trust me?"

"Of course," I smiled as she let go of my hands and spun around behind me, her hands now on my waist. I felt the pressure of her pushing me forward, the wind cool against my skin and then she spun us around again so that she back to skating backwards.

We danced on the ice and yes, I fell quite a few times but Spencer came down with me. We shared laughter as we skated, forgetting everything that had happened that day. We knew what had happened but we allowed it to be pushed back deep into our minds as we enjoyed the peaceful time together. These were the parts I really loved with Spencer. The carefree part of 'us'.

"Are you ready to warm up?" She whispered in my ear before taking my hand and gently guiding us towards the rickety bench. I chuckled and she nudged me, "is that all you think about?"

"How can I not?" I shrugged and walked carefully over the path before sitting down and unlacing my skates. "You're hot and on the ice, you're even hotter." I winked and she shook her head, blushing.

"You're crazy." Spencer sighed and unlaced her own skates. After packing them up, she took my hand and led me across the ice. "I'm going to take you somewhere, a place where no one's ever been before."

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'll go anywhere with you Spence."

We settled down a long path leading to the middle of the woods and with the moon shining, it guided us safely. I looked ahead at a small makeshift hut and Spencer laid down the bag before prying open a small opening and ushered me inside. You couldn't stand up in the hut as it was small but there was a small couch you could sit on and a place for the small portable heater that must've been set up there before Spencer came to get me. "Okay, I lied," she breathed with a sheepish grin, "Kyla's been here."

"Wow," I looked around and scooted on the couch, making room for her to sit, "it's warm even."

"After running from Johnny's, this is where I found her. We used to sleep in here all the time when we were younger," she grinned and traced over all the writing on the walls from all the years it's been here, "Glen built it when he was twelve and handed it down to me. My dad put the couch in it." I noticed the only names etched into the wooden walls were 'Spencer & Kyla – Best Friends Forever'. Not a trace of boy names or girls names from Glen.

"No one's ever broke in here?" I asked as the only door was a piece of flat wood.

"Of course," Spencer laughed and leaned over to light a candle, "it's not that big or spectacular, but I wanted to share something with you that I've never shared with anyone as important as you."

I noticed the blush creep up on her cheeks. Who knew that badass hockey player Carlin could be such a softy? "Not even Aiden?" I asked quietly.

"God no!" Spencer laughed and shrugged. "This place is my sanctuary, even last summer I spent a few nights here to get away from everything. I wanted to share it with you and let you know that you're welcomed here anytime," her blue eyes flickered to mine, "with or without me."

My heart swelled and I cupped her face, "thank you for showing me," I whispered before brushing my lips against hers. She let out a soft whimper and tightened her grip on my winter coat, pulling me closer.

"I'm not ready to go back yet," she whispered against my cheek, "can we just stay here for a bit?"

I locked my bedroom door at home with the lights off. They would think I was sleeping with my iPod on so I don't think they'd know I was missing. "We can stay here for as long as you went Spence."

She smiled at me and moved her body back on the couch and pulled me down on top of her. Her fingers were tangled in my hair and even though my lips were a breath away from hers, we didn't kiss. Her blue eyes burned into mine, trying to find every bit of love I had for her and I was doing the same.

I couldn't tell you how long we stayed like that for. Our legs were tangled together, chests pressed together and eyes on one another. Her fingers would flex against my scalp every so often and my thumbs would brush along her cheekbones. I couldn't handle the burning need inside me anymore, the need to kiss her, to have her wrapped up safe inside me because those blue eyes were not only expressing her love, but the fear that had mirrored my own. "Spencer?" I whispered so quietly that I wasn't sure she heard it, but the breath on her lips probably gave it away. Those eyes blinked and she smiled.

"Yeah?" She whispered back, her fingers moving to tuck strands of hair behind my ears.

"Kiss me." I breathed and she didn't hesitate at all. The pressure was very subtle as she tugged my downwards, my lips pressed firmly against her own. I sighed and slanted my mouth, deepening the kiss.

We stayed like that for hours, just kissing. We didn't feel the need to do more as it was about healing the hearts that were cracking. It was about just being together and sharing something much deeper then just sex.

We fell asleep shortly after our make-out session and I blinked when I felt something bright hit my face. Opening an eye, I noticed the crack in the wall showed the sun shining through. I chuckled and shook my head, raising up from my spot on top of a sleeping Spencer and grinned, leaning forward to press my lips against her forehead. "Sleepy head," I whispered and she blinked before widening her eyes, "it's morning."

"Oh wow." Spencer sat up with me still on her lap and buried her face in my neck, yawning sleepily. "I didn't know we fell asleep."

"Me neither and it's just after eight in the morning." I looked at my watch and went to get up, careful not to bump my head.

"Good thing practice is at nine-thirty this morning," Spencer smiled and grabbed our coats that we used for our blankets. "Did you want to swing by Tim Horton's and grab a coffee?"

"I'd love that," I nodded and followed her fourth yawn since waking up five minutes prior. I don't think we had fallen asleep that long ago but it was one of the best sleeps I had ever had. She stopped and I looked at her puzzled but she just grinned. Digging out a crayon from an old box stuffed behind the couch, she carefully drew on the wall.

I peeked over her shoulder when she pulled back and studied her work. I felt my heart skip a beat at the sight of a simple heart with **Spencer + Ashley = Forever** etched into it. "Carlin, you…" I breathed and she just pressed her lips to mine, swallowing whatever was about to flee my mouth.

"Let's go," she smiled and kissed me one last time before leading me out of the small hut.

We made our way back across the path and onto the pond, which was empty. "Does anyone else ever come on the pond?"

"Besides Alex and I? No." Spencer swung our hands gently between us; both of us had a bounce in our step even though we were heading back to reality. "I think after Glen and I threatened to rip of the guys balls and ruin the girls reps at school, they stopped trying."

I burst into laughter. "You? Miss innocent Carlin spouting such threats? I find that hard to believe."

"Okay, so I didn't call the threats but I wouldn't have any problem following through with them," she scowled in a cute way that made me smile. When we arrived to her CRV, I pressed her up against it and kissed her again, sucking briefly on her bottom lip before releasing it and exploring deeper. A moan erupted from her and went right through me. Pulling back, we panted softly, our foreheads resting against each others. "What was that for?" She breathed and grinned.

"Because I can." I stuck my tongue out and reached into her coat pocket, grabbing her car keys. I jumped back and dangled them in the air. "I'm driving!"

"Ash, no!" Spencer tapped her foot against the snowy pavement and raised an eyebrow, reaching forward to grab the keys. I stepped back more and ran to the driver's side, hopping in. "Ashley Avery Davies!"

"Spencer Dylan Carlin, come on!" I protested as she pouted at me. "Just this once? Don't you trust me?"

Spencer sighed but she smiled, shrugging her shoulders and hopping into the passenger side, shutting the door. "Fine, you drive and I'll pick the music."

"Deal." I nodded and started up her vehicle, letting it warm up as she rummaged through her collection of CD's. All of them were mixes, not one original music CD. After finding one that seemed to catch her attention, she popped it in and hit play. My eyes widened and I shook my head. "What? No no no. I'm not listening to this!"

Spencer laughed hard and swatted my hand away. "Oh God, this isn't even mine!" She ejected the CD and showed it to me. "Kelly Clarkson – Alex's Idol." She read the label and tossed in the back.

"That was just plain mean and wow, she just lost some major cool points," I muttered playfully. "I mean, she's not bad to look at but-" I stopped as music started flowing through the speakers. "Who is this?"

Spencer looked at me like I had frown five heads. "Are you serious Ash?" I nodded, a little ashamed. "You're the music buff and you don't know who this is?"

"She has an amazing voice," I pointed out and bit my lip, shrugging.

"Oh God, _you_ just lost some major cool points!" Spencer laughed.

I pulled out onto the back road and made my way back into town.

"Who is it?" I asked carefully.

"You'll know soon enough," Spencer grinned and sat back in her seat.

* * *

I pulled away breathlessly, tasting the coffee on her tongue as she sweeps me back into another kiss. We held each other before I finally pulled apart again and she whimpered in protest as I put a finger to her lip, stopping her from moving in again. Damn Spencer and her luscious lips pulling me in again and again. "Carlin," I smiled softly and glanced at the clock, pointing out she had twenty minutes to get to practice.

"I just don't want to stop this moment," she confessed quietly.

"I know." I cupped her face and pressed a cool kiss on each of her closed eyelids before capturing her lips again, briefly. "We just have to stick together."

A few more minutes of kissing, I finally pulled myself away and hopped out of the vehicle. Spencer quietly helped me put the ladder back up and then made a quick exit when she knew I made it in my window safe. I stripped quickly after watching her vehicle drive off from down the street and made my way to the shower.

I wasn't looking forward to the Sunday alone with the family but I had no other choice.

That was my home now.

I just needed to bite the bullet and hold on for everything Spencer's worth.

Or else, what was the point of fighting for us…

…for each other?

- - - -

**Next time in Wash It All Away**

_"Spence?"__I heard my mom call for me from the kitchen.__I approached the room and saw her sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of her as she looked over some paperwork.__"Sit."__She said without looking up at me and I obeyed.__Taking off her reading glasses, she finally looked at me, "how long have you known?"_

_"Known?"__I questioned, reaching over the table to grab a banana._

_"Alex and Sam?"__Paula raised an eyebrow and stared me down.__I thickly swallowed and peeled the banana peel back._

_"Well," I bit my lip, "I guess for a while?"__I bit into the fruit and watched the emotions run through her eyes._

_"You'd think I would've caught that going on under my own roof," she said quietly, I think more to herself._

_"You did say you kind wondered."__I pointed out lightly and shrugged._

_"You and Aiden, have you ever," she stopped as I choked on the piece of fruit and finally managed to swallowed it down successfully, "I'll take that as a yes then."_

_"Hey, at least Sam can't get Alex pregnant, right?"_


	82. Information Overload

**_Don't own SoN blah_**

**- 39 - Information Overload**

**Spencer's PoV**

My muscles ached as I finished doing push-ups on my bedroom floor. I played a lot better in practice earlier that morning but found myself a little out of shape. Sex with Ashley was definitely a workout but I don't think that's what Coach had in mind when he told us to 'stay in shape'.

"Hey Spence," Sammy knocked on my door before peeking her head in. I looked up from the floor and nodded for her to come in.

"What's up?" I asked, standing up and stretching before pulling my hair back in a ponytail.

Sammy averted her eyes and chuckled nervously. "I just have a question for you," she sat down on my bed and I joined her, tilting my head to the side as she fidgeted. I placed a hand on top of hers and held her eyes. She released a breath and laughed embarrassedly, "well, it's about Alex."

I swallowed and cleared my throat, holding her gaze even for a brief moment. "Please tell me you're not asking me how you should break up with my sister because I'll rough you up here, right now." You think I was kidding?

Hell no.

"No!" Sammy shrieked and stood up quickly. I had to smirk at the look on her face.

At least I knew she was afraid of me.

"Okay, just making that clear." I nodded for her to continue.

"Well," she played with her fingers and then turned to walk away, "nevermind, this is too weird."

"Hey," I sprang up from my bed and turned her around, "seriously, what's up? Are you two okay?"

Sammy couldn't help but smile and nod. "Yea, we're definitely okay, I just," she bit her lip and laughed again, releasing whatever nerves she had in her system, "how do you know when you're ready?"

I looked at her confused. Ready for what? "Sorry?" I watched as her cheeks turned red and my eyes widened. Oh my God. My sister's girlfriend was coming to _me_ with this? "Sammy..." I laughed and shook my head.

"Forget it, I knew this was a bad idea." Sammy said firmly and spun around one more time. I cut her off before she got to my door and blocked her from passing. "Move Spencer."

"No." I pushed her back and kicked the door shut, guiding her to my bed while I took my chair and rolled up in front of her, "you two are ready?"

I figured I'd try and be a helpful sister rather then an over-protective one. If Sammy were a guy, that'd be a different story.

Snip. Snip.

Sammy blushed but took a deep breath. "I'm not a virgin," she confessed, "but Alex is and I just, I don't want to pressure her into anything she isn't ready for. It's like, ever since we started showing more affection in public, it's getting harder to avoid each other when we're alone," she sighed and looked at me for the first time since starting the conversation. "Last night she told me she had a few boyfriends and kissed a few girls, I really don't want to be her first knowing that I'm a safety net."

I raised an eyebrow and though I could hear the trace of fear in her voice, I had to still point a few things out. "Safety net? Sam, we both know Alex and she's a very well put together young woman. She doesn't do anything she doesn't want too."

"I know," Sammy sighed and licked her lips, "but having sex for the first time is a huge deal and being someone's first is also a huge deal."

Yea, I found it a little weird talking about this with my sister's girlfriend but at the same time, I was more than flattered that she was coming to me. That made me trust her more, it made me trust her with Alex a lot more. "When you're both ready, you won't be questioning it."

Sammy cracked a grin and stood up. "You're good at this," she pointed out and chuckled, "please don't tell Alex I came to you?"

"Lips are sealed." I grinned. Sammy left and went across the hall to Alex's room, shutting the door behind her. I shook my head and laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" My mom peered around the corner with an amused look on her face. She had a handful of laundry in her arms and plopped them on my dresser.

"Mom, I told you I'd do my own laundry," I smiled softly but thanked her. She stood there looking at me and I remembered she had asked me a question. "Nothing, just Sammy being Sammy."

Mom smiled and nodded. "So," she clapped her hands together once before rubbing them together, "I noticed you didn't come home last night."

"Oh," I smiled sheepishly, "yea I meant to call you. I spent the night at the hut."

"The hut? Spencer, it's cold out there!" My mom scolded lightly. "Why?"

"I wasn't alone?" I shrugged and began to put some the clothes in my dresser.

"Kyla? How'd she swing that one? Her parents never called me to confirm her sleeping over." Paula frowned with a small smile. She knew exactly how Kyla's parents were so my mom would be cool and cover for us if we were heading out for a bit.

I started to think maybe my news about Ashley wouldn't really be that big of a deal with her. I was still nervous in telling her but I knew she deserved to know from me and not the gossip that'll be spreading along school the next. "Actually I was with Ashley."

My mom just nodded and grinned. "She's such a good girl," she sighed and patted my shoulder, "next to Kyla, she's been a really good influence on you, Spence."

I blushed and shrugged. "Yea well, we keep each other out of trouble." I bit my lip and slipped on a freshly washed jersey, following her out of my bedroom. "Mom? There's something I need to tell you…"

Paula nodded and grabbed another handful of laundry and was slowly walking backwards to Alex's room. "What is it honey?"

"Well," I stepped out of my room slowly and looked around the hallway, trying to think of how I was going to put it, "Ashley and I are-"

"Oh my God," my mom gasped as she opened Alex's door and dropped the clothes on the floor, holding her hand over her mouth. I rushed to her side and witnessed Alex scrambling off of Sammy's lap and quickly doing up the buttons on her shirt. "Alex?"

"Mom!" Alex shrieked.

"Oh wow," I breathed and closed my eyes, turning around briefly before turning back to watch the silent stare-fest going on between my mom and sister.

"Um," Sammy got up and cleared her throat, running her hands through her hair before grabbing her coat, "I should go," she breathed. When she walked past us, mom grabbed her wrist gently and Sammy swallowed nervously.

"Please, stay." Paula's eyes softened a bit as she bent over to pick up the clothes she dropped. "Alex," she sighed but smiled, "please leave the door open from now on?"

Alex swallowed and nodded, looking down at her feet, blushing furiously.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Carlin." Sammy stumbled and sat down on edge of the bed as my mom passed her to put the clothes on Alex's dresser.

"Don't be sorry," my mom stopped and placed her hands on her hips, "I mean, I kind of wondered but I knew you'd come to me when you felt ready." She addressed Alex and walked over to her, giving her a hug. "But we will talk later about all of this, okay?"

Alex nodded and made eye contact with me before darting her eyes back down at the carpet below her.

I watched as my mom made her way down the hall to the staircase. I looked back at my sister and her girlfriend. "Are you two okay?"

"She just found me straddling my girlfriend and her hands in uh, inappropriate places," Alex hissed, clearly upset, "how would you feel?"

I frowned and stepped backwards out of the room, "no need to get snippy with me, I was just being a concerned sister," I said softly.

"Oh God Spence," Alex slapped her own forehead before pushing herself forward and wrapped her arms around me, "I'm sorry, I just… I did _not_ want her to find out this way!"

I laughed softly and squeezed her briefly before pulling back. "At least she didn't yell and run away screaming, right?"

Sammy chuckled softly and nodded. "I'll take her wanting me to stay as a good sign too."

Alex smiled lightly over at Sammy and wandered over to her, sitting beside her on the bed.

I stood there for a few awkward seconds, not really knowing what to say before laughing out of no where and pointing towards the door, "Yea, I'm just gonna go and tell mom that I'm in love with Ashley."

"What?!" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Now? Like, right now? Spence, that's mean!"

"How is it mean? I was about to tell her before she caught you two mauling each other." I scowled playfully.

"Oh thanks for the concerned sister act," Alex stuck out her tongue.

"Look, mom knows about you two, she's cool with it but come tomorrow, the school's going to be talking about Ashley and I, and I would rather have her hear it from me before she hears it at some PTA meeting, okay?" I nodded firmly and went to shut the door behind me but Alex reminded me that she wasn't allowed to have the door closed. "I'll keep her occupied, text me when you're done making out." I winked and closed the door anyway.

"Spence?" I heard my mom call for me from the kitchen. I approached the room and saw her sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of her as she looked over some paperwork. "Sit." She said without looking up at me and I obeyed. Taking off her reading glasses, she finally looked at me, "how long have you known?"

"Known?" I questioned, reaching over the table to grab a banana.

"Alex and Sam?" Paula raised an eyebrow and stared me down. I thickly swallowed and peeled the banana peel back.

"Well," I bit my lip, "I guess for a while?" I bit into the fruit and watched the emotions run through her eyes.

"You'd think I would've caught that going on under my own roof," she said quietly, I think more to herself.

"You did say you kind wondered." I pointed out lightly and shrugged.

"You and Aiden, have you ever," she stopped as I choked on the piece of fruit and finally managed to swallowed it down successfully, "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Hey, at least Sam can't get Alex pregnant, right?" I tried my best to shake off the disgusting feeling of being someone else's other than Ashley's.

"Are you pregnant?!" Paula looked at me almost furiously and I jumped back in my seat.

"What?! God mom, no!" I had to laugh because she was all over the place with her emotions. I got it though, I couldn't blame her. It's not everyday you walk in on your baby girl making out with her best friend. It's not everyday when your oldest girl was about to tell you that she made out with her best friend as well.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head and put her head down slightly, taking a sip of her coffee while I continued to eat my banana. After a few minutes of silence, she looked at me again, "you wanted to talk to me about something earlier, what is it honey?"

"Oh," I cleared my throat and got up to throw the fruit peel in the garbage, then I started to pace slightly in front on the table. There was no other way of letting her know and for a split second, I was feeling bad for telling her after just finding Alex with Sammy. I knew I had to get it out though or else she'd find out from another source and that would be one thing I'd never live down. I was tired of lying to everyone, "it's about Ashley and me."

"Oh no, did you two have a falling out?" She looked concerned and then frowned, "No, you two spent the night togeth-oh God." She stood up and shook her head. "Spencer…"

"We're in love mom, Ashley and I. I love her." I blurted out as she paced in the spot beside me. "Mom?" She continued to pace. "Mom!"

"I am not going to have any son-in-laws, am I?" She asked, leaning against the table.

I smirked. "Well if Glen's gay…" she shot me a look and I backed off. "Sorry."

"You and Ashley? Ashley Davies? Aiden's cousin, Ashley?" And she was back to pacing.

"I wouldn't have told you right after you finding Alex, but by tomorrow, you probably would've found out anyway!" I said in a slightly panicked voice. Her pacing wasn't comforting me in any way. "Mom, please talk to me."

"Why would I know by tomorrow?" Paula asked slightly confused.

"Last night at the diner, Aiden caused quite a scene when he found out about ma and Ashley and with it being a Saturday night, the place was packed with students-"

"Spencer, I don't care who you choose to love and you know I love Ashley. So please don't think that I'm against this," she spoke a little softer and squeezed my shoulder, "I'm guessing it wasn't easy finding out your ex-girlfriend was now dating your cousin, right? I'm assuming that's why he was making a scene?"

I swallowed and started to sweat slightly. I wasn't prepared to tell her the full truth. I wasn't prepared to tell her that I was seeing Ashley while seeing Aiden. "Um," I laughed nervously and ran my fingers through my hair, "actually, uh," I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, "it's a little more complicated then that."

Paula raised an eyebrow and waited silently for an explanation.

"The reason Aiden and I broke up us because I was, I am, in love with Ashley and I knew it wasn't fair to him. So, I ended it. I broke it off so I could be with just Ashley."

"_Just_ Ashley? Wait," my mom let out a ridiculous laugh, "you're telling me that you were seeing them both at the same time?" She watched me nod in a childlike way. "Oh for crying out loud, Spencer!" She practically yelled and I flinched as grabbed her coffee cup and threw it in the sink, turning around to look at me with her hand in her hip. "I've raised you better than that! You do not cheat on someone you love!"

"Mom, I-"

"Okay, so maybe you weren't in love with the guy, but my God he should've known long before you and Ashley started something!" She said firmly. Yes, she was hardcore against adultery. It was what broke up my grandparents and gave my mom a hard life growing up trying to live six months with grandpa and the other six months with grandma for over ten years. "I'm very disappointed." She sighed and I felt my stomach drop. You never want to hear those words come out of your mother or father's mouth.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I know it was a stupid thing to do…"

"It was Spencer, you should know better than that, to play with someone's emotions." Paula sighed heavily and rubbed her temples slightly. "Every other parent would be concerned about finding out that both their daughters are into women and here I am concerned with the fact that you cheated on your ex."

"Look mom," I stood up straight and frowned, crossing my arms over my chest, "I'm not the only one who is guilty in all of this!"

"Yea, Ashley's his cousin," my mom snorted and clenched her jaw.

"No!" I said more firmly, "I know this doesn't make it right okay? And I know that I could've changed the outcome but Ashley and I aren't the only ones who are to be taking the heat," she looked at me with curiosity, "Aiden wasn't exactly faithful to me either."

That got her attention. Perfect boyfriend of the year didn't look so perfect in her eyes anymore. In fact, Paula was turning kind of red. "Say what now?" Anger was evident in her voice. "Why that little-"

"Aiden and I already talked about this, so don't go pointing fingers at him either." I sighed, not wanting to make things worse.

"You kids are too young to be going through boyfriend and girlfriends like underwear!" She gasped. "The only sane one is Kyla."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

Damn it.

I didn't want this small Sunday talk to turn into something deeper but it looked as if that was how it was going to be. "Kyla's pregnant."

Paula's eyes widened as she grabbed the side of the counter, keeping herself from falling. I rushed to her and helped steady her. Mom went from red with anger, to white with shock. "Ky," she breathed, "pregnant?"

"Yea." I nodded sadly and rubbed her back. Kyla's been a part of the family since I was three. She was a surrogate daughter of my parents. I knew mom would act this way.

"Oh God, I know her parents don't know yet if they haven't called to bitch about your influence on her."

I had to laugh at that because it was true. The Woods would call my mom at least once a week and bitch at her about what kind of person I was. Wait until they hear that I'm in love with another girl.

Gasp.

"Is there anything else you want to add to all of this stuff that was just piled on me?" I detected the sarcasm in her voice.

I licked my lips and tilted my head to the side slightly. "Aiden's the father?"

Maybe that was a little too much.

That was Paula's final straw. She was on the floor in a second flat and I was right by her side.

She fainted.

And I couldn't blame her.

- - - -

**Next time in Wash It All Away**

_I heard Ashley swallow as she slid down beside me.__I couldn't look at her, if I did then I knew I'd break.__I didn't want to break at that moment, I wanted my anger to show.__Who the hell gets kicked off the team for loving someone?__Just because that someone was another girl?_

___"Spence?"__Her husky voice almost lured me in but I didn't look at her.__"What happened?"_

___"I'm off the team!"__I said harshly and stood up, kicking my locker again.__"Coach Lit knows about us and now I'm off the fucking team."_

___"What?!"__Ashley screeched in anger.__"She can't kick you off because you're gay!"_

___"Really Ashley?" I finally looked at her but my voice was full of sarcasm.__"Because that's __exactly__ what happened here."__I shook my head and leaned against my locker__._


	83. Like, Oh My God!

**- 40.1 - Like, Oh My God!**

**Ashley's PoV**

Monday morning had arrived and I was tired. I hadn't slept very well the night before because I hadn't heard from Spencer.

I forced my feet to move down the hallway at school and towards my locker where I found Spencer leaning against it with her hand held behind her back and a dazzling smile crossing her beautiful features. "Morning grumpy," she pouted and I couldn't help but smile and stop right in front of her.

"I missed you last night," I whispered as she backed away so I could open my locker.

"Yea," she sighed heavily, "things got really intense at home. Mom found Alex and Sammy kissing, then I told her about us and then the rest just kind of spilled out. Alex and I spent our Sunday night waiting on her because she fainted and we felt bad."

My eyes widened. "Your mom fainted?" Spencer nodded and bit her lip. "Is she okay?"

"A lot okay," she grinned, "close your eyes," she whispered and I looked at her confused. Sometimes Spencer could be all over the place. "Just close your eyes, please?" She whispered, pouting.

"Okay okay," I smiled softly and closed my eyes. When she told me to open them she was waving a small stuffed bear dressed in hockey gear. "Spence," I giggled and took it from her hands. They were City Rebel colours and on the back of the jersey, it was embroidered with 'Davies'. "Baby!" I grinned even wider and hugged it close to me. "When?"

Spencer blushed and shrugged like the gift was nothing important. "I was going save it for Valentine's Day but I wanted you to give you something to smile about. I got it custom made a few weeks ago," she blushed, her lips curling into an adorable smile.

I traced the letters of my name and looked at her in awe. "I love it baby," I whispered and kissed the bear, not caring who saw me, "thank you so much."

"Aww, dyke and dykier!" I heard someone say as they walked past us. I clenched my jaw but Spencer shook her head.

"Ignore it." She said as she helped me grab my books.

"Well I'm used to it Spence, you're not." I pouted but she just giggled.

"And? You really don't think I can't handle myself?" She raised a cute eyebrow and I couldn't help but chuckle. "That's what I thought."

"No Carlin, I'm fully aware of how much ass you can kick," I said rather seriously and looped my arm through hers as we walked towards homeroom, "doesn't mean I still can't look out for you."

"You're so sweet," she leaned in and whispered in my ear.

Classes started and I could already hear the whisperings begin. I glanced back at Spencer and Kyla, who were passing notes to each other and then turned my attention back to the board.

"Everyone's talking," Kyla sighed heavily as she flopped herself down in the cafeteria, "they all know."

"Ky," I rubbed her back and looked at Spencer, "remember, we're here for you."

"My parents are going to know about this the moment I get home. I know it and I'm not prepared for any of this!" She sobbed quietly.

"Hey now," Spencer rushed to her other side and gave me a soft look, "Ashley and I will drop you off after school. We'll wait for a bit and if you want to escape, escape with us. We'll head to the hut for a few hours before I head to practice."

"Sounds good to me!" I smiled and nudged Kyla lightly, causing her to laugh lightly.

"You two are the best." Kyla wiped her eyes.

"What about us two?" Alex threw her books on the table and sat down with Sammy right beside her.

"Sorry kid sis," Spencer shook her head, "you have to earn that title."

Alex stuck her tongue out and dug out her lunch. "So, you'll never guess the gossip I heard," her grey eyes sparkled mischievously, "Spencer Carlin's gay!"

"Oh holy wow, really?" Spencer playfully gasped, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, like, oh my god!" Alex feigned shock, her eyes widened playfully. "My sister is like, totally gay and like, ew?"

"Why are you talking like that?" Kyla asked, rather amused.

"Cause the gossip came from your head queen, Missy." Alex shrugged.

"Yea, Alex isn't making that up, that's totally how Missy said it in class." Sammy nodded, digging into her yogurt.

"I'm quitting the squad." Kyla said out of nowhere.

"What? You love cheering!" Spencer gasped and forced her best friend to look at her.

"Spence, please! I can't exactly fit into my uniform anymore and if they're going to treat my best friend that way, why would I want to be a part of that?" Kyla shrugged and popped a kiss on Spencer's cheek.

"Either way, you have us by your side." I wrapped a supportive arm around Kyla's shoulder and surprisingly, she leaned into the embrace gently, whispering a 'thank you'.

"The four of us," Alex pointed her fingers at herself and Sammy, "So hey, I've got a serious question!" She looked at me with a finger pressed to her lips. I smirked because I knew the question coming from her lips wasn't going to exactly serious. I've learned how to read Baby C. Trust me on this one.

"What's that?" Kyla asked in all seriousness.

"If Spencer Carlin's gay, does that make me gay too?!" Alex gasped again and then screeched as she fell off the seat after Spencer pushed her. Our table erupted into laughter causing the students to look at us.

We didn't care. We had a close knit group and we could look out for each other.

I hoped that nothing else would shake that support.

* * *

**Spencer's PoV**

She was breathing heavy as her lips descended down my neck. Her hands gripping my waist as she pushed me further into the lockers in the girls change room. I gasped as teeth pierced my skin, "fuck Ash," I growled softly as a knee pressed between my legs.

"When can I have you again?" Ashley breathed heavily against my throat, pressing her lips to my skin.

It was eighth period and Ashley and I had spares. Naturally we should've been in the study hall room or the library but we made a quick detour to the girls change room. It started out as innocent kissing and then Ashley's hand started to paw at my breasts above my shirt, turning the innocent kissing and into a full heavy make-out session where I was slammed up against the lockers, her mouth hot on my own.

"Spence," her voice was laced with want, "I need to feel you again." Her forehead pressed against mine as we tried to regain our breathing.

"I'll keep my bedroom window unlocked," I whispered against her lips, capturing them in another heavy kiss, causing us both to move.

Ashley's hands flexed against my waist before I felt them slide against my lower back, her soft fingers drawing me to arch more into her. My tongue sweeping across hers, sounds of pleasure coming from both of us.

"**Spencer Carlin to the coach's office."**

"Can't you wait until practice?" Ashley panted, her fingernails scratching down my stomach. Her brown eyes were dark with arousal and I bit my lip, weighing my options.

"What if it's important?" I ripped my lips back away from Ashley's and leaned my head against the lockers where Ashley started to nip down my throat. I was so turned on that I almost didn't even hear the announcement the second time. Ashley raised her head and sighed heavily.

"You should go." She kissed me one last time, breaking herself free from me, despite my protests. "I'll be waiting here until you get back." She winked and kicked my butt playfully as I scooted out the door and down the hall towards my coach's office.

"Carlin," Coach Lit said my name without even turning around in her seat, "take a seat."

I shrugged to myself and took a seat, watching as she turned around and throwing a file onto her desk. "How are you today, Coach?" I asked politely.

"I've been better Carlin," she said rather seriously and straightened out her collar, "it's come to my attention that you have been rumoured to be," she paused, looking for the right words, "involved in a rather 'experimental' situation with Miss Davies?"

I sat back in my chair, rather appalled by the allegation. "'Experimental'" situations?"

"You know, even before the gossip started at school this morning, someone came to me telling me that you were in a rather, unnatural relationship with Miss Davies." Coach Lit stood up and started to pace behind her desk, tapping a pen in her hand. "I just wanted to give you a chance to explain that these are just rumours."

I frowned and shook my head. "Why would I have to explain myself? Who I date is none of your concern or the team's," I stood up and glared at her.

"Really Miss Carlin, you're our best player and you have been the greatest player in the school since your father years ago, so just tell me that it's all a lie and we'll let this one go." Coach Lit smiled and I scowled at her.

"What if it's not a lie?" I asked rather angrily. "What are you going to do to me?"

A long sigh came from her and she took off her glasses, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I'm afraid you'll be asked to leave the team."

"WHAT?!" I slammed my hand against her desk. "You're kicking me off the team?"

"If the rumours are true." Coach said firmly, staring right back at me.

"Are you for real?" I snarled and then laughed. "Who told you? Who came here and told you that I was involved with Ashley?"

"Doesn't matter," Coach rubbed the back of her head and sat back down in her chair, "all that matters is that it's not true."

"You know what?" I leaned over her desk, a breath away from her, "fuck you."

I slammed the door shut behind me and leaned against it, taking a deep breath before making my way towards the change room. Ashley wasn't there but a note was left in my locker saying she was caught by the Phys-ed teacher and she'd see me at my locker after school. I ripped my hockey gear out of my locker and stuffed my bag, slamming my locker shut and making my way upstairs to my other locker.

"Hey baby," Ashley greeted me but I was too angry to acknowledge the sweetness in her voice.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I screamed, throwing my hockey bag against my locker then kicking the metal door for good measure before sinking down to my knees and breathing heavily.

I heard Ashley swallow as she slid down beside me. I couldn't look at her, if I did then I knew I'd break. I didn't want to break at that moment, I wanted my anger to show. Who the hell gets kicked off the team for loving someone? Just because that someone is another girl?

"Spence?" Her husky voice almost lured me in but I didn't look at her. "What happened?"

"I'm off the team!" I said harshly and stood up, kicking my locker again. "Coach Lit knows about us and now I'm off the fucking team."

"What?!" Ashley screeched in anger. "She can't kick you off because you're gay!"

"Really Ashley?" I finally looked at her but my voice was full of sarcasm. "Because that's _exactly_ what happened here." I shook my head and leaned against my locker.

"I'm sorry," Ashley sounded hurt that I snapped at her. I pulled her close and mumbled a heartfelt apology in her ear. "It's okay," she whispered back, "we'll fight this."

I was baffled at who would've told Coach Lit in the first place. I didn't know who would've known. I racked my brain with people and I knew it couldn't have been Aiden. I was mad at the prick but I couldn't place the blame on him.

Who else knew?

My fists clenched tightly and I kicked the locker one more time. "Carmen." I seethed and grabbed my bag and coat. I turned to see Ashley looking at me confused and I leaned in to kiss her. "Baby, please take Kyla to the hut right after school-"

"But her parents…" She interrupted me.

"Just, take her to the hut, I won't be more than twenty minutes, kay?" I watched her nod and open her mouth but I pressed my lips to hers. "I'll explain when I see you." I pulled back before kissing her one last time. "Ash," I whispered as her face showed some sort of sadness, "trust me."

"You know I do." She whispered and smiled softly. "Twenty minutes, Carlin. I'm counting."

I softened and nodded. "Count away darling."

I wouldn't disappoint my girl.

I just hoped she would understand why I went to ViewBelle.

- - - -

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"Carlin, wow," Carmen grinned and wiped her hands on her smock, "this is a very pleasant surprise."_

_"Why'd you do it?"__I ignored her purring voice and crossed my arms over my chest.__"If you like me so much, why'd you try and hurt me?"_

_The look on her face was of complete confusion as she held up her hands in the air, stepping back from me.__"I don't have any idea what you're talking about.__You're girlfriend threw her beer at me, if anyone's hurt, it's me.__I just bought that top."_

_I narrowed my eyes at her and wanted to grab her and throw her against the wall.__But I couldn't.__Something stopped me.__"Don't play fucking dumb Mandez, I know it was you who squealed to my coach about Ashley and I."_


	84. Pointed Fingers, Pointless Anger

**_Sorry it's a short one! I'll put the second one up tonight when I get home from work!_**

**_Don't own SoN_**

**- 40.2 - Pointed Fingers – Pointless Anger**

**Spencer's PoV**

My CRV screeched to a stop in front of ViewBelle. I turned off the ignition and made my way through swarming students, not caring who I bumped into along the way. I didn't know my way around the school, just from the entrance to the gym because of Aiden's games or Madison's cheer competitions that Trixie dragged me too.

"Spencer?" I heard a voice call my name and I turned around to find Aiden playing nervously with his backpack straps. "What brings you here?"

"Certainly not you." I muttered and turned around to walk towards the locker room. I figured I'd start there for my search.

"Okay so you're still mad at me," Aiden stepped up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder, "look, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Do you even what you're sorry for?" I stopped and faced him. A few guys past us from Aiden's team and I nodded at them as they said hi to me. "You humiliated my best friend in front of everyone at Johnny's, Aiden. You humiliated Ashley and you humiliated me!"

He hung his head and sighed heavily. "I'm really am sorry Spencer, I acted out of anger and I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't thinking," I whispered, "they may have forgiven you enough to talk to you but I'm not letting it go that easily. I know I'm to blame in all of this as well but I didn't fucking make it a spectacle. You couldn't even acknowledge Kyla's feelings in all of this." I pushed past him but he grabbed my wrist. "Let. Go."

"I want to make things right again Spencer, I really do." Aiden pleaded. "I want to be there with Kyla when she tells her parents, I _want_ to be a part of that baby's life."

"Then grow up." I shook his arm away and continued walking down the hallway.

Spencer Bitch Carlin, at your fucking service.

I hated being in bad moods.

A girl told me I could find Carmen down the left wing hallway so I made my way down the unfamiliar area. Stopping at the large door, I peered inside and it seemed empty at first but then I noticed long dark hair walking past the door and towards her art easel. Her smock was covered in paint as well as her hands. I bit my lip and opened the door, surprising her.

"Carlin, wow," Carmen grinned and wiped her hands on her smock, "this is a very pleasant surprise."

"Why'd you do it?" I ignored her purring voice and crossed my arms over my chest. "If you like me so much, why'd you try and hurt me?"

The look on her face was of complete confusion as she held up her hands in the air, stepping back from me. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about. You're girlfriend threw her beer at me, if anyone's hurt, it's me. I just bought that top."

I narrowed my eyes at her and wanted to grab her and throw her against the wall. But I couldn't. Something stopped me. "Don't play fucking dumb Mandez, I know it was you who squealed to my coach about Ashley and I."

"Whoa whoa!" Carmen shook her head and frowned. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"You're telling me you don't have any clue what I'm talking about?" I asked, getting a little tired of being so upset. I sighed heavily and sat down on a stool.

"Like you said, I like you so why would I want to try and hurt you?" Carmen softly spoke, looking out the large windows that lit up the whole art room. "About the other night," she clasped her hands together and her grey eyes caught mine, "I was drinking and stupid and I'm sorry I tried to kiss you."

I swallowed and stood up slowly. "Whatever," I sighed and made my way towards the door, "sorry for accusing you but uh, you understand why I did, right?"

"I guess." She smiled and shrugged. "Hey Spence?"

I froze. 'Spence' did not just come out of her mouth. I bit my lip, turned around and looked at her, raising my eyebrow in question. "What?"

"If you want me to back off, I will. Just," she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "say the word."

"You'd back off? Isn't making my life miserable part of your favourite past time?" I twitched slightly and she just smiled again.

"Well, I still get those famous Carlin body-checks right?" Carmen grinned and I shook my head.

"No, you won't because I'm no longer playing for Southwood." I opened the door.

"Why?" Carmen gasped.

"Because apparently they don't want people like me on the team," I turned around and faced her, "you know, gay?"

"Oh," Mandez frowned with concern, "well screw them, join up for the Mustangs, we'll kick ass in the tournament."

I leaned against the doorframe and couldn't help but smile at the thought. It wasn't going to happen though, I'd never leave Southwood. I'd never leave Ashley. I pushed myself off the doorframe and stepped out of the art room. "Oh and Carmen?"

I watched as her eyes lit up at the softness of my voice. I swung my car keys around my finger and licked my lips. "I want one thing from you," my eyes flickered to hers.

"Anything," Carmen stepped closer and I stepped back.

"Back off." I stood there in silence for a few seconds, watching her face fall, "if you care about me at all, just, leave me alone, okay?" I watched her frown but nod and I nodded back.

I walked away from her and even though it felt good to walk away from her, I couldn't help but feel a little bad – you know, because I basically accused her of something that had nothing to do with her at all.

I checked my watch and I had seven minutes to get to the hut. I was thankful it wasn't that far away. I made a dash through the strange school and to my vehicle, driving out of the vicinity quickly and towards the only woman that mattered to me.

The only woman that will _ever _matter to me.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away**

_"Mrs. Woods," It was Aiden's turn to step in between me and short hag, "please, can we just go inside and talk about this?"_

_"Did you knock up my daughter?" She eyed him with her beady little eyes and when he nodded, she ripped Kyla from his arm. "You think I'm letting you anywhere near her?!"_

_"Momma, please!" Kyla cried and fought out of her mother's embrace. "I'm not a child anymore!"_

_"You're certainly not grown up enough either to be raising a child, never mind, alone." Mrs. Woods yelled._


	85. I Can Stand My Own Ground

**- 40.3 - I Can Stand My Own Ground**

**Ashley's PoV**

"Ash," Kyla grabbed my wrist and pulled me against the rickety bench by the pond, "she's going to show up."

"Where did she have to go in such a hurry?" I asked, making repeated tracks in the snow as I walked back and forth again.

"From what it sounds like, to kick Carmen's ass?" Kyla pushed herself up off the bench and stood on her tiptoes as we heard a vehicle approach us.

"Carmen wouldn't do that to Spencer." I said, almost to myself. Sure once a cunt, always a cunt, but there was no way Carmen would set Spencer up like that – especially if she loved the game half as much as Spencer did.

"I've got one minute left, who's good?" Spencer hopped out of her vehicle and made her way towards us. She leaned in for a chaste kiss and pulled back, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Did you kick it good?" I asked in a playful tone and laughed when she pulled back, looking at me slightly confused.

"Um, sure?" Spencer grinned sheepishly and Kyla snorted.

"She meant Carmen's ass," the other girl continued to laugh as she walked over to the pond and began to glide on it with her boots.

"Oh," Spencer ducked her head briefly before looking at me, "Yea, I didn't get to kick her ass this time."

"Aww, I bet that disappointed you, eh?" I raised an eyebrow and pinched her cheek teasingly. "She didn't tell Coach Lit, did she?"

Spencer shook her head and bit her lip. "I don't know why she was the first person I thought of," she whispered.

"Because you'd jump at any chance to get in her face," I nodded and held her hand as we walked towards Kyla, "I would've paid to see that."

"You would," Spencer teased and bumped my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about the team Spencer," I say in all seriousness, squeezing her hand, "but you know they she can't kick you off for being gay, right? I mean, that's discrimination and you're the best thing they've got."

"Without you, Scorpions are pretty much fucked," Kyla finished and Spencer laughed, nodding to agree. "I don't want to go home."

Spencer sighed and leaned her forehead against her best friend's. "I ran into Aiden at his school," I noticed the glimmer of hope touch Kyla's eyes, "I don't forgive him for the way he acted," she continued but smiled softly, "but he wants to be there for you Kyla. He wants to be there when you tell your parents."

Kyla's eyes widened. "They'll kill him!" She stepped back from Spencer, her eyes darting from mine to her best friend's. "Oh God," then it dawned on her, she really wasn't going to be alone in this, "he said that?"

Spencer nodded and wrapped her arms around both of our waists. "In the meantime, we should get you back home before your mom calls my mom…" she cleared her throat and looked at Kyla, "my mom knows by the way."

"What?!" Kyla yelped and held one hand on her stomach and one hand on her forehead. "Oh my God, don't I just look like a big disappointment."

"Right," I finally cut in with a soft laugh, "it takes two to get someone pregnant."

"Yeah." Spencer nodded. "Besides, my mom was angrier at me for cheating on Aiden than she was that I was actually sleeping with another woman."

"Really." Kyla replied with a grin on her face. "Wow."

"But then she fainted!" I pointed out and Kyla went back to scowling. "Hey, my Aunt and Uncle aren't very happy with me either. I mean, Uncle Vic gets it, but Aunt Greta? She hasn't spoken to me since yesterday morning. Oh," I turned to look at Spencer, "she really wants a talk with you so I'd steer clear until the smoke settles."

Spencer raised an eyebrow and laughed. "The smoke is never going to settle."

"And even Alex got caught in the midst of all of this." I pointed out yet another fact. Alex and Sammy didn't really seem affected with Paula knowing about them. Granted it had only been a day since the two were caught and all of our secrets and lies were splayed for all to see, but those two still seemed to be tighter than ever.

After I got into my car with Kyla beside me, I watched as Spencer sped off and I trailed behind her. "Are you okay?" I asked the quiet brunette.

"Is it okay if I say no?" She squeaked and continued to chew her nails. "Do you think Aiden really wants to be there for me," she looked down at her swollen stomach covered by a really baggy shirt and winter coat, "and the baby?"

I knew Aiden and the short talk we had told me that he was serious about wanting to take care of the baby as well as Kyla. "Yes Kyla," I patted her leg and smiled at her briefly before turning my eyes back on the road, "I can't believe I have a baby cousin growing inside of you."

Kyla finally let out a soft laugh and nodded. "Yea," she chewed on her nails again before I felt her eyes on me, "I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep him or her. I was looking at sites for adoption agencies in Toronto."

I gripped the steering wheel and nodded, "did you find any interesting?"

"No," she sighed, "if Aiden's serious about this, I want to keep the baby. My parents are going to kill me but-"

"But what?" I interrupted and made a left turn towards the town. "Kyla, you're seventeen years old, you're legal to be on your own," she shot me a look but I held up my hand to tell her that I wasn't done talking, "I'm not saying to walk out on them just like that and be like, a single mother but you have other options."

"Yea and what are they?" Kyla snorted sarcastically. "I accept the fact that I have no where to go once they find out."

I bit my lip and smacked the wheel slightly, "you'll stay with us!"

"Right," she wiped her teary eyes, "Mr. and Mrs. Dennison are in love with Spencer, I don't think they'll be accepting me any time soon."

I didn't know what to say to that. I couldn't reassure her of something I wasn't sure of myself. "No matter what," I sighed and slowed down in front of her house, "you'll have us, kay?"

"Thanks Ash," Kyla smiled and leaned in to hug me, "you and Spencer are really cute together."

I smirked. "Spence said you thought we were hot together."

Kyla blushed but nodded her head. We watched as Spencer approached my car and hopped in the back seat. Just as she was about to say something, a white truck pulled up and we all gasped as Aiden hopped out of his vehicle. "At least you can't say you don't have support, right?" Spencer smiled and followed Kyla out of the car.

"Aiden, what are you doing here?" Kyla asked as he grabbed both of her hands.

"We'll do this together," Aiden nodded and swallowed as he leaned in to touch her stomach, "this is our responsibility, not just yours."

"Aiden," Kyla breathed thankfully.

"KYLA EVELYN WOODS!" A scream came from the doorway of her house.

Spencer's eyes widened as the short chubby woman approached us fast. "Oh God, she knows."

"Fuck she knows," Kyla panicked but Aiden wrapped an arm around her waist, "momma!"

"In the house." Mrs. Woods pulled on her arm. "Now."

"Momma, please, let me explain." Kyla cried, clinging more onto Aiden's arm as she was being pulled on.

"Mrs. Woods, let her explain," Spencer stepped in.

"You!" Mrs. Woods pointed a finger at my girlfriend and proceeded to poke her, causing Spencer to stumble backwards. "This is all your fault. You and your damn loose parents."

"Hey!" Spencer straightened her shoulders and peered down at the shorter woman. "Who are you calling loose? My parents have _nothing_ to do with this." She brought her own hand to Mrs. Woods' shoulder and pretended to brush a snowflake off the woman's sweater. "You know what your problem is? You need to take out the stick that's stuffed so far up your ass and join us here on earth. Kyla is an intelligent young woman who does everything to appease you and you treat her like a fucking caged animal!"

I winced as I heard a hard smack of skin on skin. My eyes widened as Spencer held her cheek and glared daggers at her best friend's mother. Spencer was on an anger mission to kick some ass earlier…

"Don't you ever lay a hand on Spencer like that again!" Kyla screamed and pulled out of her mother's grasp.

"If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be pregnant!"

"Fuck off, like _I _ could get her pregnant. I don't sit in the same room with her and her boy toy and say 'oh Kyla, spread your legs'!" Spencer angrily yelled back. "Are you seriously that stupid?"

I rushed in between Spencer and Mrs. Woods, hoping they'd retract their claws. I had to throw a smirk at my girl for her choice of argumentative words. The things that could come out of her mouth were amusing – as long as you weren't on the end of them. Even then when she argued with me, I couldn't help but smirk at her words. "Spence," I pressed a hand to her stomach and pushed her back, silently telling her to back off a bit, "just leave it." I swung around and glared at the woman. "And _you_," I hissed, "don't you ever lay a hand on my girlfriend again. Got it?"

"Mrs. Woods," It was Aiden's turn to step in between me and short hag, "please, can we just go inside and talk about this?"

"Did you knock up my daughter?" She eyed him with her beady little eyes and when he nodded, she ripped Kyla from his arm. "You think I'm letting you anywhere near her?!"

"Momma, please!" Kyla cried and fought out of her mother's embrace. "I'm not a child anymore!"

"You're certainly not grown up enough either to be raising a child, never mind, alone." Mrs. Woods yelled.

I looked at our surroundings. We were standing in the middle of a quiet suburban neighbourhood and we had some onlookers from children coming home from school or others getting off of work.

"She's not alone," Aiden clenched his own fist as she stepped up to take Kyla's hand, "she's got me."

"And me," Spencer stood straight and I followed suit.

"Kyla's got us, Mrs. Woods. We can take care of her." I said rather cockily.

Little did I know that what I had just said…

…pretty much left Kyla homeless.

"Fine," the older woman hissed, "you've already left filthy sinful marks on her, keep her." She spun on her heels and marched towards her house.

Kyla's eyes widened as tears sprung to her eyes. "Oh God," she leaned over Aiden, gripping onto the side of his truck and lost her lunch. "Oh God," she muttered over and over again.

"Oh. Fucking God." I hissed at Spencer. "What did she mean by that?"

"She's showing tough love," Spencer shrugged and went to aid her best friend. "Come on Ky," she whispered, "let's get you warmed up."

"Spence?" Kyla sobbed. "What am I going to do now?"

"Come on," Aiden whispered, "we'll get you warmed up and talk about that later."

It was then that I had realized one thing.

We were a bunch of seventeen year olds.

Playing in a grown up world.

Suddenly, I didn't feel very safe anymore.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"Alex," she moaned and brought her lips down to my neck, pushing her hips more into my questing yet stilled fingers, "I can't take this anymore," she pulled back, her pale skin rosy and flushed._

___"I'm sorry," I breathed and withdrew my hands from their place on her lithe hips but she stopped me.__I looked at her questioningly.__"What's wrong?"_

_"I want you," her eyes darted across the darkened room before they landed back on me, "and I can wait for you, but just know, I really," her voice dropped as her lips pressed just below my ear, "really want you."_

___I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut, catching my breath.__"Sam," I recaptured her lips and pushed her back so that my body rested against hers across my bed.__We shared another passionate kiss and my hands began to wander again._


	86. Pick Your Study Buddy

**- 41.1 - Pick Your Study Buddy**

**Spencer's POV**

I pressed a cool cloth to Kyla's forehead as she leaned against my headboard. She looked pale and had been dry heaving ever since we pulled up to my house. "Between morning sickness and this sickening feeling, I feel like I'm going to die, Spence." Kyla scrunched her face up and I frowned in concern.

"Hang in there, we'll figure this out," I whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she crawled under my covers. I noticed how fast she fell asleep and quietly put a bucket to the bed side and made my way out.

"How is she?" Aiden asked nervously, biting his thumbnail. "Is she okay?"

"You can go in if you want," I nodded towards my bedroom door, "she's finally sleeping but I'm sure it'll mean a lot when she woke up and saw you."

Aiden nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets. I could tell the guy was just as nervous and scared as Kyla was, but I had to give the guy credit, he really was trying with her. "Thank you Spencer," he gave me a soft smile and slipped in my bedroom, closing the door behind him gently.

I wiped my face with my hands and let out a frustrated groan. I noticed brown eyes peeking at me through Alex's bedroom and I had to smile. "How long have you been there?"

"A few seconds," Ashley smiled and made her way towards me, "are you okay?"

I shook my head but smiled. "Everything's just coming at everyone all at once."

"Talk about a wild ride, right?" Ashley wrapped her arms around me from behind, pressing her lips to the side of my neck, making me sigh as I closed my eyes. "I'm not going to run, Carlin," she whispered in my ear affectionately.

I shuddered and smiled at the feel of her pressed into my back, at the sound of her words. "Did you want to go out tonight again?" I asked her, my eyes closed, savouring the quiet moment.

"You know I'd go anywhere with you," Ashley smiled as she spun me around slowly, wrapping her arms around my neck, pressing her forehead to mine while we swayed lightly in the middle of the upstairs hallway, "where would you like to go?"

I put on my 'thinky' face and it caused Ashley to giggle, pressing her face into my neck. "Why not go bowling?"

"Bowling?" Ashley raised an eyebrow but smiled. "Okay, let's go bowling!" Sometimes she was just so damn cute that all I wanted to do was grab her and kiss her.

So I did.

I cupped her face in my hands and pressed my lips gently to hers, eliciting a small moan from her. My mouth recaptured her bottom lip, drawing it in between my own as she sank back against the wall, causing my body to press into hers. I sighed and tilted my head, drinking her in deeper. Her fingers pulled at my belt loops, pressing herself into me harder as well.

After a few minutes of kissing and feeling a little more than turned on, Ashley pulled back, breathing heavily. Her dark eyes penetrated into mine as she brought her thumb up to trace my swollen lips. "I love you, Spence."

I couldn't help but blush at the sincerity of her words. Instead of answering her, I pulled her mouth back to mine, sinking deeper into her. Have I mentioned how much I love kissing Ashley?

"Oh girls!" My mom sang as she approached us from the stairs. I guess the fact that we were caught in a rather, heated embrace, didn't seem to faze her as she smiled. "Arthur is making his famous spaghetti and meatballs tonight, are you staying Ashley?"

Ashley backed away from me and swallowed. "Oh uh, I don't know Mrs. Car-"

"Paula," my mom correct and smiled softly, "and I get that you're a little uncomfortable around me but you really don't need to be. So, please, stay for dinner," she peeked her head in Alex's room and invited Sammy to stay for dinner as well, "it's about time Arthur and I get to know our daughters' best friends, as girlfriends." She winked and swatted my butt with a tea towel.

"Mom," I groaned, clearly embarrassed. It felt good to know that my mom had no objections to Ashley and I, or Alex and Sammy. "Just, please don't faint this time?"

"Har har," my mom smiled and kissed me on the temple, "I noticed there was a driveway full of vehicles, Aiden's here?"

Oh right. I forgot Aiden was in my room. "He's in there," I pointed to my bedroom door, "with Kyla."

Paula's eyebrows shot up, "Alone?"

"Yes mom, alone. What's gonna happen between them that already hasn't happened?" I raised an eyebrow and my mom scowled at me. "The girl's already knocked up."

"Oh Spencer, why don't you ever let your sarcasm slide once in a while?" Paula shook her head.

Ashley chuckled softly and bit her lip to keep from laughing a little harder. She told me earlier if she saw my mom in panic mode, she wouldn't be able to help picture her fainting. I was amused.

"Kyla's sleeping, he's just taking care of her." I explained quietly and scratched my chin. "Mom?" She looked at me and I took a deep breath, "um, Mrs. Woods kind of kicked Kyla out of the house."

"What?"

Cue Paula Carlin freak out number two.

"How can she kick her own daughter out of her house? Are you sure?" My mom frowned in concern.

"She pretty much said that Kyla was ours to deal with." I sighed. I felt Ashley's fingers slide between mine and I couldn't help but feel all tingly. She was holding my hand in front of my mom. She'll get rewarded later for that. I could feel and see that she was being supportive and strong for me, for us.

"That crazy bitch!" My mom fumed and made a mad dash towards the phone. "I'm going to call her and give her a piece of my mind. We all make mistakes..."

"Mrs., I mean, Paula?" Ashley gently took the phone from my mother's hands and clasped the older woman's hands into her own, "maybe we should just leave it be for now. Let Kyla rest, and her mom cool off?"

My mom looked at her with a soft smile and nodded. "You're right, I was just acting on impulse. Kyla's my own daughter too." She wiped her hands on her jeans and looked between the both of us, "I should ask your father to make more, we'll have those two over for dinner as well." And then she was gone back downstairs.

"So much for bowling," I muttered and pouted.

Ashley giggled and pressed her lips to my cheek. "We'll make plans for bowling some other time," she looked at me with a serious expression, "when are you going to tell your parents about getting kicked off the team?"

I widened my eyes and snorted. "Seriously? Right now? Mom is so pent up with anger right now she'd faint again if she found out I was kicked off for being gay."

"We'd get to watch her kick some serious ass though," Ashley wiggled her eyebrows, "that'd be hot."

I frowned and slapped her arm, "Ew no okay? That's my mother!"

Ashley couldn't help but laugh a little harder. "Really Spence," she finally settled down and tucked some hair behind my ear, "you should at least tell them."

I nodded and looked at the floor before returning my eyes back to hers. "Come on," I smiled and took her hand, "let's go see if dad needs any help."

* * *

**Alex's PoV**

My fingers skimmed the soft skin along her abdomen. My eyes were locked on hers in a heavy dance of arousal. Her lips were so full and swollen from kissing deep and hard. Her blue eyes shifted and then she was back on me, hands in my hair, clutching my scalp as her tongue swept itself into my mouth graciously.

I moaned and dipped my fingers under the waistband of her jeans, digging my fingertips into the tender skin of her hips as she straddled me on my bed. Deep down I knew I shouldn't be doing this right at that moment. Even though Spencer covered me and told me to close my bedroom door while she and Ashley distracted my mom and dad, I knew if Sammy and I went any further, it'd be hard to stop – again.

"Alex," she moaned and brought her lips down to my neck, pushing her hips more into my questing yet stilled fingers, "I can't take this anymore," she pulled back, her pale skin rosy and flushed.

"I'm sorry," I breathed and withdrew my hands from their place on her lithe hips but she stopped me. I looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"I want you," her eyes darted across the darkened room before they landed back on me, "and I can wait for you, but just know, I really," her voice dropped as her lips pressed just below my ear, "really want you."

I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut, catching my breath. "Sam," I recaptured her lips and pushed her back so that my body rested against hers across my bed. We shared another passionate kiss and my hands began to wander again. I skimmed the skin under her shirt before sliding a hand up her ribcage, loving how goose-bumps erupted on her body, and cupped a lace-clad breast. She inhaled sharply, taking my own breath away.

"Hey!" Spencer knocked loudly on my door with the clearing of her throat. A signal saying that Paula was on her way up.

"Shit," I jumped off my girlfriend, ignoring her frustrated groan and flicked my light on, straightening out my clothes and waited for Sammy to do the same. I wrenched open the door to find Ashley and Spencer grinning at me with stupid smirks. "What?"

"Too bad you two got caught kissing yesterday," Spencer shrugged, "we wouldn't have to have this whole signal thing and you two would be making with the uh, whatever you two were doing."

I scowled and made my way back to my bed, sitting beside Sammy as I pulled my math book to rest in between us. "We were studying."

"Good for you girls," my mom's voice sounded through the doorway, "see Spence? Why can't you and Ash be studying? Seems like every corner I turn, you two are locked in your own little world."

I laughed. "Tsk tsk Spencey," I smirked.

"Shut up," Spencer spat and tugged on Ashley's arm, "come on, let's go make out on the couch."

Ashley blushed and avoided eye contact with my mom. Her brown eyes locked on mine and she winked. "Have fun 'studying'."

"Hey you two!" My mom called after my sister. "No hands under the clothes!" She turned her attention back to me and smiled. "Sorry they interrupted your 'study' session," she smiled and closed the door again.

Sammy looked at me confused. "What just happened?"

"Did she just close the door?" I asked, wide eyed and watched Sammy nod slowly. "Maybe she knows I won't uh, go any further now that she knows we were caught 'studying'."

Sammy couldn't help but smile and pressed her lips against mine gently, "so how about you give me another 'guitar lesson' then?"

Samantha Taylor!

I chuckled and nodded, cupping the back of her neck as I pulled her back down on top of me, the math book slipping off the surface. "I love the way you think," I breathed before we were caught up in another heated moment.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"You don't have to come with me," I whispered to my best friend as I fumbled around to find my Rebels jersey._

_"I know," Kyla yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes, "but I don't want to be here alone."_

___I smiled and sat on the bed.__"I don't even know if I'll be playing hockey for this team either now that I'm out, so I'll probably be coming back again anyway."_

___Kyla shrugged and sank deeper into the warm covers, closing her eyes.__"Spence?" She whispered._

___"Hmm?"__I changed into a pair of jeans and threw on my hoodie._

_"You're my only family now," she whispered, "please don't give up on me."_


	87. Good Morning, Carlin

**_Another short chapter! Enjoy and THANK YOU for the reviews. I love them all. _**

**_Don't own SoN._**

**- 41.2 - Good Morning, Carlin**

**Spencer's PoV**

Dinner went very well. No one misbehaved and I managed to keep my sarcasm down to a minimum. I think everyone was shocked and trust me, it wasn't easy. I bit my lip a couple of times so I wouldn't say anything to ruin a rather calm and peaceful dinner. Aiden and Kyla did come clean to my parents about their affair and even though they weren't impressed, they couldn't get that mad because we all knew Ashley and I weren't exactly innocent either. Alex and Sammy were cute as always. Quiet and cute. Sickening really.

Ashley left the house right before ten with Aiden the night before. We both knew that having her sneak in my window that night was not going to happen. Kyla was spending the night and Aiden was going to break it to his parents the truth about what really happened between all of us.

You know, that is wasn't just my fault.

Kyla and I talked about her options. She really didn't have any. She tried calling her parents after dinner and they refused to talk to her. I felt bad, really bad. Somehow I figured they would've kicked her out any way. Mr. Woods was a decent enough guy who seemed to be strongly whipped by his wife, so he didn't make an effort to fight in Kyla's honour. The guy lost major points from me and my family.

"You don't have to come with me," I whispered to my best friend as I fumbled around to find my Rebels jersey.

"I know," Kyla yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes, "but I don't want to be here alone."

I smiled and sat on the bed. "I don't even know if I'll be playing hockey for this team either now that I'm out, so I'll probably be coming back again anyway."

Kyla shrugged and sank deeper into the warm covers, closing her eyes. "Spence?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" I changed into a pair of jeans and threw on my hoodie.

"You're my only family now," she whispered, "please don't give up on me."

"Ky," I ran my fingers through her hair, "the Carlins are your family too. We're here for you, okay?" She nodded and inhaled, "get some more rest. If I don't see you soon, I'll see you at school, kay?"

"Aiden said he'll pick Alex and me up," she yawned again.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Kay, so just get a couple more hours of sleep." I waited for her answer but she was already out like a light. I shook my head and chuckled softly, quietly making my way out the door.

I warmed up my CRV and drove with music blaring in the background. Pulling up, I felt nervous all of a sudden. I managed to push aside the hurt I was feeling by getting kicked off the school team. Hockey was my life. I played hockey for many reasons and it was more than just a passion.

I breathed it.

I was feeling sick knowing that if I was no longer allowed to play for the Rebels, I'd fall apart. I swallowed heavily and built that thick steel wall up around me, squaring my shoulders and sauntered into the arena with my gear hanging off my shoulder. I was going to act in there like I wasn't going to be bothered with their decision. I wouldn't break.

Not in front of the team anyway.

"Carlin!" Coach Caron hollered from the ice and made his way towards me. "You're five minutes late!"

I narrowed my eyes and shrugged. "I just figured after you heard I was kicked off the other team, you'd follow suit."

"Don't be a stupid girl," he shook his head, "I could care less who you sleep with, just gear up and get on the ice pronto. I need my best player and we're going to kick ass this tournament. So stop your sulking and get ready before I give you punishment for being late."

I couldn't help but smile. Dance. Clap my hands. I was still playing hockey. I was happy. Even if I was punished for being late, I, Spencer Carlin, was still playing hockey! "You got it coach!"

It didn't take me long to get ready and I was on the ice kicking ass like usual. I learned that Brady had to reach a certain average in school to stay on Rebels so until he got the right grade, he wouldn't be joining us. I was more than thrilled.

"Hey gorgeous," someone purred in my ear as I stood topless in a shower stall. I knew that voice. I craved that voice. Fingers came up and trailed between my breasts as another hand gripped my waist, spinning me around. Dark brown eyes flashed before me and then lips fell upon mine. I moaned loudly and pressed my hands to her back, as she pressed me against the wall. "Miss me?" she whispered breathlessly, her forehead against mine.

"Always." I murmured before sliding my hands in her brown wavy hair, kissing her again. "Davies, this is a pleasant surprise. What brings you into my shower stall again?"

Ashley licked her lips as her eyes wandered pleasantly up and down my body. "I was tempted again," she grinned and then pouted, "but it seems I was too late, you're already showered."

I nodded. "I was all sweaty," I swallowed as her eyes went darker.

"I wouldn't mind," she husked and pressed me harder into the wall, "God Carlin, I _so _wouldn't mind trailing my fingers over your sweaty skin."

Somehow I found that very arousing and closed my eyes, suppressing a groan from deep within my throat. "We're going to be late for school," I breathed heavily as her mouth was on my neck, kissing every inch of skin she could.

"Fine," she mumbled and pulled back. "But we're doing this again, one way or another."

I blushed and grinned. "Count on it."

Ashley helped me pack up my gear after I got fully dressed and she followed me to school. The sweetheart even brought me a coffee from Tim Horton's.

I was so in love with her.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"I heard that you were off Scorpions."__A sickening voice said from behind me.__"Too bad."_

_I whipped around and found Brady peering down at me, laughing.__"What?"__I raised an eyebrow and Ashley whispered for me to walk away._

_The guy wasn't worth it._

_"Seems like Coach doesn't like the fact that you're with," he looked over my shoulder at Ashley, his eyes on her body, lingering, "her."_

_"That is none of your business."__Ashley spoke and stepped towards the guy.__"Go suck on a puck, Brady."_

_"Aww, your girlfriend is defending you, how cute."__He taunted and clapped, clearly amused with himself._


	88. Finding A Way Back To Who I Am

_**I don't own SoN! Just the OC's and storyline!**_

**- 41.3 - Finding A Way Back To Who I Am**

**Spencer's PoV**

We were engaged in a conversation, walking down the hallway waiting for classes to begin and for Kyla and Alex to arrive. I stopped and leaned into Ashley as she leaned against a locker. We never spoke, just stood there with goofy smiles and eyes locked.

Locked and loaded.

Eye sex.

That was exactly what we were having. My blue eyes made love to her chocolate brown ones. They shifted from her gaze, down to her lips then back up again, licking my own. I loved the feeling of being able to slam her up against the locker and kiss her whenever I wanted too. We didn't get harassed too much and even when we did, we ignored the voices. The girls are jealous of Ashley. Have you seen her? She was fucking hot. All the guys were jealous of me because I was the one that got to touch her, kiss her, make her smile.

"I heard that you were off Scorpions." A sickening voice said from behind me. "Too bad."

I whipped around and found Brady peering down at me, laughing. "What?" I raised an eyebrow and Ashley whispered for me to walk away.

The guy wasn't worth it.

"Seems like Coach doesn't like the fact that you're with," he looked over my shoulder at Ashley, his eyes on her body, lingering, "her."

"That is none of your business." Ashley spoke and stepped towards the guy. "Go suck on a puck, Brady."

"Aww, your girlfriend is defending you, how cute." He taunted and clapped, clearly amused with himself.

What a prick. You know, the kind of prick that would stoop down to a low level just because I turned him down in front of the whole school – or because I was ten times better at hockey then him.

Wait a minute.

It wasn't Carmen who squealed on me. Brady.

Mother fucker.

"You're dead." I hissed and lunged forward, bringing him down to the floor. My fist collided with his unshielded face, hearing a crack beneath my hand. "Fuck you," I screamed and continued to punch him, breaking through his shielded arms. I was yanked off by strong arms and found myself being held back by Aiden.

Brady swore, holding his nose and jaw. "You whore!"

"I personally think you like it." Ashley said in a freakishly calm voice. "You like to get her riled up and you like the abuse, it gets you off."

"Fuck off," Brady muttered and stared at me, "it's bad enough we had a girl as a captain, let alone a dyke." His voice was laced with disgust.

"So you had to tell Coach details about my private life? How fucking pathetic is that?" I seethed and struggled against Aiden's strong arms. "Let me go Dennison!" I wanted to feel that crack against my hand again, I wanted to hear that bastard cry like a girl. "I can't believe the level you stooped down to, Brady. How would you feel if you were kicked off the hockey team?"

It seemed he thought about it but then smiled smugly. "I won't give the coaches a reason too."

I struggled hard enough to get out of Aiden's hold and moved to shove Brady again. "Well you must be fucking dancing inside, you got what you wanted. I'm no longer playing for the school, but I will not be kicked off Rebels, so stay out of my way or else I'll do more then just beat your perfect face," I clenched my teeth together, "it wouldn't be my fault if I accidentally tripped you and my skate _accidentally_ collided with your precious merchandise," I smiled sweetly at him and shoved him hard one last time before grabbing Ashley's hand and walking down the hallway.

"You really need some anger management classes Spence," Aiden caught up to us.

"Aren't you at the wrong school?" I snapped, my body still full of anger.

"I was dropping your sister and Kyla off. I was just heading out when I heard your unavoidable angry voice," he smirked and I couldn't help but smile. He knew me too well. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." I said and stopped in my tracks as we rounded the corner by the main office. "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?"

"We got a call from your principal saying you were rather rude to the coach yesterday." Paula tapped her foot and I looked at Ashley, who raised both her eyebrows. Yes, she told me to tell my parents before they heard it from someone else. I forgot.

Or I was too caught up with a certain brunette and her delicious lips.

Either way, I didn't tell my parents about the school team.

"I'm going to head to class," Ashley whispered and kissed me on the cheek. I shot daggers at her as she kissed my cheek and waved bye to Aiden and my parents, taking off down the hallway.

"Nice to see you two again," Aiden bowed his head politely and kissed my other cheek, "gotta get to school."

I licked my lips and rolled my eyes as my parents ushered me into the office where Principal Smith was waiting by his office door. "Mr. and Mrs. Carlin, I appreciate you taking time out of your hectic schedule's to meet with me. It's very unlikely to have Miss Carlin here, sent to the office."

"I know," My mom peered at me with concerned eyes, "I know she can get a little aggressive with her words but she's never used vulgar language towards an authority figure before."

I kept telling myself to tell them that it wasn't my fault Coach Lit angered me into such words. Word. So I said 'fuck', big deal. When do I not say 'fuck'?

"Spencer, please tell us what happened?" My dad took a seat next to me in the office, where Principal Smith moved aside from the door to allow Coach Lit into the room. I tensed and clenched my fists tightly as we connected gazes. The tension just got a whole lot thicker.

"Your daughter really needs to watch her language," Coach Lit sat at the edge of the desk, in front of my mom, "I can tolerate it on the ice, but not when it's directed at me."

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" I stood up and raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you tell them that you'll no longer be tolerating it on the ice, hmm?" I tapped my fingers on my hips as I waited for her to answer.

"Spencer," my dad frowned and grabbed my wrist gently, getting my attention, "what are you talking about?"

"What is going on here?" My mom sighed and looked between me, Principal Smith and Coach Lit. "What exactly happened?"

"I leaned over like this," I bent forward towards Coach and snarled slightly, "I got this close to her," I leaned close to her face, "and I said," I licked my lips, my eyes telling her everything I was feeling, "'fuck' you."

"SPENCER!" My dad yanked me back down in my seat and gave me a death glare. I shrugged and sighed heavily.

"You asked." I muttered.

"See the respect?" Coach Lit sounded disgusted in my behaviour. "Did you hear?"

"I heard," Paula rubbed her temples, "what did you do to her?" My head snapped up at my mom as she stood up and looked at Coach. Her hands we on her hips like mine we a few minutes earlier. "Spencer doesn't just do that to anyone unless you piss her off, so what happened?"

Coach Lit stumbled back a bit and muttered over her own words. "She can be out of control…"

"We know this," mom tapped her fingers like I did earlier as well, "we raised her, your point?"

My mom was officially the coolest. She was jumping to my defence because she knew me. I never thought she'd know who I was. I may not have been a wallflower like Alex, but I will say that my parents never took an interest in me at all – until lately. Dad was coming to my games, mom was getting to know my girlfriend, my parents were becoming involved.

Paula Carlin knew me.

"Miss Carlin," Principal Smith stepped between my mom and the coach, "can you please just tell us what happened so we can get this sorted out?" He looked at me.

"I'm off the team," I whispered, playing with my fingers, not looking at any of the adults, "I was kicked off the team."

"What?!" My dad stood up abruptly, a frown creasing his forehead. "What for? Because she told you to 'f' off?"

"It's more complicated then that," Coach Lit crossed her arms against her chest.

"Yea, more complicated?" I stood up, more than furious, "how _dare_ you pass this off as a 'complicated' thing! You kicked me off the game for being gay!"

Oh shit.

"What did she say?" My mom's voice raised a little, fighting off my dad's arm, trying to hold her back as she pushed forward. "You kicked my daughter off the team because she's in love?"

"Coach Lit," Principal Smith frowned and looked at her, "you did not tell me about this nor did you tell me that Spencer was off the team."

"Are you going to tolerate this kind of behaviour?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at the principal, the anger finally reaching him. "Spencer is a straight 'A' student, she's the best you've got on your team and she's a kid in this school just trying to get by. How dare you kick her off the team just because of her sexual orientation!"

"No." Principal Smith shook his head and looked at Coach Lit sternly. "You can not kick a student off the team because of that. I suggest you put her back on."

Coach Lit sank back as if she were kicked like an unwanted puppy. "I may have over stepped my boundaries a little, but you have to understand how uncomfortable that could make the other young women on the team."

Paula shook her head and let out an outrageous laugh, stepping even closer to the coach, much like I had done before. The similarities between my mother and I were freakishly close. "So you think just because Spencer is seeing another girl, she'd automatically check out every one? Please Lit, don't kid yourself. Spencer is totally head over heels in love with Ashley. No one is as good looking as Ashley so I really don't see her checking out the girls on the team."

I smirked.

Mom practically called Ashley hot. Hell, I couldn't blame her.

"This is about the sport and playing it," my dad straightened his tie, "Spencer will be put back on the team or else I will be taking this to the School Board."

I beamed.

My parents kicked ass.

As Coach Lit gave me her apology speech, I decided something. City Rebels were more successful and if I could get recognized from anywhere, it'd be on that team. The best damn team in Southern Ontario, maybe even the whole Province. I'd be able to play hockey and get my studies done without struggling to keep my grades up. I'd be able to spend more time with Ashley, Kyla and Alex.

"-so, would you please accept my apology and rejoin us on the team?" Her fake smile wanted to make me hurl all over her overly priced sneakers.

Mom and dad smiled and me, waiting for me to accept the apology and hop back on board. I smiled back and stood up, leaning over to take Coach Lit's hand. "Your apology seemed sincere enough and I'm thankful for being on the same team my dad played for. The opportunity was a memorable one, so thank you."

"Spence, what are you doing?" My mom whispered nervously in my ear.

"I know when I'm not wanted," I said rather calmly and wiped my hand on my jeans, "but you know? I really don't want to be on a team, playing for a bigot like you. There are enough of people like you in our society; I don't need to make _you_ happy." A sickening sweet smile spread across my lips, "so thank for the invite to come back but I'm going to have to decline. I guess you can say goodbye to your Championship." I shrugged and threw a smile at my parents, who were actually smiling back with amused looks.

"You're making a big mistake, Carlin," Coach sneered.

"No Coach," I pointed an accusing finger at her, "_you_ made that mistake the second you judged me on who I was with, not how I played for your team. You only have yourself to thank and blame for this." I looked at Principal Smith. "May I go to class now?" The moment he nodded, I was out of that office.

I was feeling more than happy with my decision. I really didn't want to play for someone who could just turn on you because of a small detail – who you love.

"Spencer," my dad placed his hand on my shoulder, turning me around in the hallway, his grey eyes reflected back at me with patience and understanding, "I'm proud of you."

I swallowed. I don't know if I've ever heard those words and if I had, not nearly enough. I grabbed his hand from my shoulder and squeezed it, not trusting my own voice, "Thank you dad."

My mom was more than shocked when I let her give me a hug in the middle of school. I think that made her day.

As I made my way to class, I couldn't help but feel like I had accomplished something huge in that office. I felt so much better, even though I was no longer playing for the Scorpions.

What I did that day made pretty much all the difference in the world as far as I was concerned.

I didn't deny the fact that I was in love with Ashley.

I didn't deny who Ashley was in my life.

And I didn't deny who I really was:

Spencer Dylan Carlin, proud lesbian hockey player who was in love with Ashley Avery Davies.

The end.

If only endings were that simple.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_Aunt Greta tilted her head to the side and smiled.__She smiled at Spencer and then at Aiden.__"You know, your father and I were talking and we knew that you two were meant to be."_

___Both my eyebrows shot up and shared a confused look with Spencer and then my cousin._

___"Mom, what are you talking about?"__Aiden frowned and shook his head.__"I'm not with Spencer anymore, we told you that."_

_"Please," Aunt Greta chuckled and waved her hand. "It seems now that you two are going to be in each others lives for an eternity, why are you still in denial of your relationship?"_

___Spencer's mouth dropped open, followed by my jaw hitting the table.__Or well, it felt like it did.__What the hell was the old bat going on about?__"Aunt Greta, what do you mean?"_

_"We heard Aiden," she completely ignored me and looked at her son, "so I think it's best that you start thinking about what you want to do with your life and how to help support your family."_


	89. All Apologies

**I don't own SoN - just this storyline & OC's.**

**- 42 - All Apologies**

**Ashley's PoV**

I was more than thrilled when Spencer told me she wasn't in any trouble with the Principal. I was even more proud of her for standing up to the Coach and not taking her shit. Mr. Carlin and Paula were officially the coolest parents _ever_. They may never have shown an interest in Spencer's activities before but they're making a complete effort and I could see how happy that made my girl.

School was boring as usual. Spencer and I have Family Studies class, otherwise called, Parenting. We had to hook up with someone in the class for a project and get to know each other's families and then make a family tree on what we learned from each other. I was going to like the project. Learning more about Spencer's family and giving the opportunity to tell her about mine. Not that I had much family anyway.

Speaking of family, I walked into my house after school only to find my Aunt and Uncle in the kitchen, cooking – _together._

Never a good sign.

When they cooked together, that meant there was news to be broken and the good food was there to soften the blow. Aiden walked in not long after me and raised an eyebrow as I shrugged.

"What's going on?" He asked me as we hung up our coats and put our backpacks by the staircase.

"No clue," I whispered and we made our way into the kitchen.

Oh yea, Aiden was choosing tonight to tell his parents. After getting home from Spencer's the night before, they were already in bed.

"What if they already know?" He yanked me back a little bit, panic in his eyes.

"One less thing you have to tell them?" I shrugged.

"Ash," he warned, "I'm serious."

"Look at it this way," I whispered, leaning against the dining room doorframe, "if they knew, they wouldn't be cooking dinner together."

Aiden took a moment to contemplate the fact. It was true. "Good point." He pushed me forward into the kitchen, "Mom, dad!"

"Son," Uncle Vic slapped his back with a huge grin and the look did not go unnoticed by me, "how was school?"

Holy hell. What if they did know? They seemed to be taking the news rather well then. I mean, their precious son got Kyla pregnant. Were they about to celebrate? I knew they said they wanted to be grandparents but I wasn't thinking this early.

"Ashley," Aunt Greta spoke to me. She said my name. For the first time since our argument when she found out about me and Spencer. "Could you set up an extra plate?"

"An extra plate?" I raised my eyebrow but proceeded to grab a plate from the cupboard.

"Company," she pointed out with a smile. I tried, I mean really tried, to figure out who would be coming over for dinner that caused both adults to cook together. I was thoroughly confused. "You two could help set up the table and then do your homework. We'll call you when it's done."

Aiden and I set up the table in silence. We shared confused looks and made our way up to our rooms. "I'm officially freaked out." I mumbled and leaned against Aiden's bedroom door.

"Who the hell would be coming over for dinner?" Aiden scratched his head and shrugged. "Maybe it's basketball scout!"

Hey now. Why did I not think of that? "Good luck then," I smiled and made my way towards my own bedroom. I dropped my bag at the foot of my bed and groaned, really not wanting to do homework.

I missed Spencer.

Spencer mentioned that her parents were going to try and talk to Kyla's parents. She was going to have some time alone at home with Kyla and Alex, so I figured I'd give them some bonding time and face the music at my own house.

Aiden and I managed to push our differences aside pretty quickly. We were always like that, fighting and then making up shortly after. We both did pretty stupid things but at this time in our situations, we figured we made better friends and cousins, then bitter enemies.

Finally, I grabbed my school books and decided to get a few assignments out of the way. An hour or so passed and we were being called down for dinner.

Aiden and I walked down to the dining room and we both stopped dead in our tracks at the beautiful person politely, yet nervously, sitting at the table. I never even heard the doorbell ring. My cousin and I exchanged looks as we made our way to our seats.

"Spence, what are you doing here?" Aiden asked just as surprised as I was.

"Yea…" I managed to spit out. She looked absolutely stunning, as always. But this time she was wearing more…girly clothes. A light blue buttoned shirt brought out the intense colour in her eyes. The black skirt hung about five inches above her knees and her hair was down and wavy. I swallowed as my eyes lingered long enough for my Uncle to notice I was staring. He nudged me and I quickly sat down across from her.

Figures she'd be seated next to Aiden.

"I invited her," Aunt Greta came out with a huge pot of mashed potatoes and placed it in front of us. We've been in this situation plenty of times. Her sitting across from me as we stole loving glances from across the table.

When Spencer was with Aiden and she'd come over for dinner, we'd get lost in each other and half the time we didn't even know what conversation was being held. Aiden blamed it on Spencer's ability to space out and my Aunt and Uncle blamed it on the fact that I just didn't care about conversation.

It was painfully obvious how into each other we were. How could no one notice before hand?

"Thank you for the invite," Spencer politely said as she took a sip of her water, her eyes looking at me through the rim of her glass.

"I thought you were going to be with Alex and Kyla?" I tilted my head as I passed my Aunt the salt and pepper.

"I was," she replied with a smile, "but then I was told this was rather important…" she frowned and looked at me as I looked back at her confused, "you obviously didn't know I was coming."

"Neither of us did," Aiden looked pointedly as his mother, waiting for an explanation.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you." I grinned and rubbed my socked foot against her barefoot from under the table.

Aunt Greta caught onto the playfulness in my voice and shook her head. "Why don't we eat and then we can talk, yes?"

The five of us ate in silence for the rest of the meal. Afterwards, Spencer helped me clean off the table.

"What are they up too?" I whispered in Spencer's ear as I cleaned off a plate.

"Like I know?" She raised an eyebrow and leaned against the sink. "Mrs. Dennison just called me and asked me to come for dinner. I figured I'd save us all a headache and not argue."

I smiled. "Good choice," I cupped her cheek and she grinned, "however you've been through so much these past few days, I hate that they're putting you in the middle of something."

"Oh Ashley," she shook her head with a soft chuckle, her arms wrapping around my waist and pulling our hips together, "no worries. I can hold my own."

I nodded. "Yea, I was kind of there this morning when you pretty much reconstructed Brady's face."

She gave me a devilish grin and cupped my hips, letting a small growl escape her throat. "You like it when I get aggressive, right?"

"Oh Spence," I shuddered pleasantly as her lips moved dangerously close to my ear. I felt her breath invading my skin. "Stop," I stepped back and she pouted, "Just, for now."

"Kay," she sighed dramatically and kissed me quickly before we finished piling the dishes into the dishwasher. "You're a tease by the way."

"Me?" I gasped and raised my eyebrows at her clothing. "You're the one wearing that skirt and that shirt," I paused, "since when do you wear something so girly anyway?" I laughed at the offended look she gave me. "What? The Carlin I know loves her tight jeans, baggy cargos, jerseys and buttoned shirts."

"Are you complaining?" Spencer stepped back into my personal space, her body trapping mine against herself and the counter. "I wore this for you Davies," her body pressed harder into mine, earning her a moan from the depth of my throat, "I was hoping we could have a quickie cause I'm so wet right now just thinking about it."

My eyes widened at her confession. "Spencer!" I hissed and she chuckled throatily.

"Okay," she pressed her lips together tightly and shrugged, "maybe I am a tease."

"Yea, slightly," I breathed and peered over to see if anyone was moving from the table. When the coast was clear, I flipped Spencer around, kissing her deep, hard and very briefly. I snickered as she moaned in protest when I stepped back away just as quickly. "Come on Carlin, we've got a serious matter to attend too."

Spencer scowled and straightened out her clothes. She grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the kitchen silently. We made our way back to our seats and sat down, avoiding eye contact with the two adults.

"So, is everything okay?" Aiden was the first to break the silence. "I mean, what's going on?"

Aunt Greta tilted her head to the side and smiled. She smiled at Spencer and then at Aiden. "You know, your father and I were talking and we knew that you two were meant to be."

Both my eyebrows shot up and shared a confused look with Spencer and then my cousin.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Aiden frowned and shook his head. "I'm not with Spencer anymore, we told you that."

"Please," Aunt Greta chuckled and waved her hand. "It seems now that you two are going to be in each others lives for an eternity, why are you still in denial of your relationship?"

Spencer's mouth dropped open, followed by my jaw hitting the table. Or well, it felt like it did. What the hell was the old bat going on about? "Aunt Greta, what do you mean?"

"We heard Aiden," she completely ignored me and looked at her son, "so I think it's best that you start thinking about what you want to do with your life and how to help support your family."

"My what?" Aiden's eyes widened.

Oh fuck.

They knew.

They so knew and it seemed like they've gotten the wrong girl.

Spencer pregnant?

Seriously?

I laughed out loud and covered my mouth, mumbling my apologies. Clearly no one else clued in on the absurdity of it all.

"Your family son," Uncle Vic gave him a pat on the shoulder, "we're here to support you two." His eyes shifted towards Spencer and Aiden.

I watched my girl's face as the light bulb switch turned on. Her eyes widened even further in horror and she shook her head vigorously. "No no, you've got it-"

"Nonsense dear," the older woman patted Spencer's hand, "we're not angry, we knew this was bound to happen. We're here to support you two and the baby."

There goes my laughter again. I couldn't help it. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be a funny situation, but to me it was. I could tell by looking at Spencer that she wanted to laugh as well, but she looked too mortified to.

"Mom, dad," Aiden stood up and ran a hand through his hair, "this isn't right."

"Getting pregnant at seventeen isn't right," Uncle Vic cleared his throat, "but that's what happens when you have sex carelessly."

I bit my lip on that one, I couldn't laugh because the thought to Aiden and Spencer having sex made me want to lose my dinner.

"We know why you went to Ashley," Aunt Greta continued to pat my girlfriend's hand, "she's gorgeous and you two are close friends. Seems only natural to run to someone when you're scared like that."

Spencer frowned and wrenched her hand away. "I would never use Ashley like that."

"Aunt Greta, please stop? You're making her uncomfortable." I said in a serious voice, frowning as the creases on Spencer's forehead grew deeper.

"Uncomfortable?" Aunt Greta laughed and shook her head. "Ashley, you two go around, sneaking behind my son's back and you're saying I'm making Spencer uncomfortable?"

"You are." Aiden nodded and walked over behind Spencer, placing both hands on her shoulders. "I love Spencer, we all know that. She's been the best girlfriend I have ever had," he took a deep breath and looked at me, "I know she doesn't love me like she used too and I'm okay with that. Spencer may have strayed mom, but she went to someone I couldn't trust more with her. That happened to be Ashley and we've talked about this, the three of us, so please, just, mind your own business." He kissed the top of Spencer's head and went back to his seat. "If you weren't so blind and wanting Spencer and I together so bad, you would see how happy Ashley is and how well she's doing and that is because of Spencer."

Aunt Greta sat back with her own mouth open. She shook her head slightly and then placed her hands in her face. "But, you two are going to have a baby, how can you just throw that away?"

"Mrs. Dennison," Spencer spoke politely and grabbed the woman's hand, "I know how badly you want us together," she pointed between Aiden and herself, "and I get that you're upset with me because of how I treated your son but," she locked eyes with me, "I'm not pregnant."

"Yes you are," Aunt Greta frowned.

"No, she's not." I said softly. "Spencer can't be pregnant because she's PMS-ing." That earned me a kick from under the table and Spencer scowled at me.

"But Aiden," the older woman sighed, "we heard you were going to be a father. We heard it from Mr. and Mrs. Chubb. The couple that lives down Grove Road."

That was where Kyla lived. Come on Aunt Greta, put your thinking cap on and get with the program.

"Aiden," Uncle Vic stood up and grabbed his son closer, "if they were telling a lie, just say so. We apologize for the big commotion here tonight," he bowed his head towards Spencer, how smiled gratefully.

"Dad," Aiden inhaled sharply and looked at his father, "you might want to sit down for this one."

"May Spencer and I be excused?" I asked hopefully, flashing a cute smile. I frowned when Aunt Greta shook her head. "Damn."

Spencer rubbed her foot against mine and smiled at me.

"What's going on Aid?" Uncle Vic asked, taking his seat again.

Aiden started to pace and folded his hands behind his neck while stretching before placing them on the table. "First, I have to apologize to Ashley and Spencer for the way I've been acting. I'm a jerk, I know. You two did exactly what I had done and I shouldn't have let my male ego get the best of me and try and push this all on you-"

"Aiden-" Aunt Greta was cut of by Aiden continuing.

"Ash, I'm sorry I never defended you Sunday, which was unfair of me. I was hurt but then I realized I no right to be so upset. See," he turned to his parents and swallowed heavily, "I'm not innocent in this. I," he bit his lip and looked over at Spencer, "I betrayed Spencer as well. I slept with her best friend."

Silence.

My ears were ringing from the deafening silence that flowed through the room. I covered them because I couldn't take it. I looked at Spencer, who looked somewhat pale. We didn't know how the two grown-ups were going to act.

"You what?!" Aunt Greta stood up so fast, her chair went flying backwards. Her face was of stone, no expression but her fists were clenching at her sides. "Aiden Victor Dennison!" She banged her hand on the table. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I am!" Aiden hollered and paced more.

"Kyla Woods?" Uncle Vic shook his head. "Aiden." He sighed.

"I know okay?! I'm a screw up." Aiden sat down and put his forehead on the table. "And it wasn't a lie," he whispered, lifting his head to look at his mother, "I am going to be a father but not with Spencer. Kyla and I are having a baby."

Spencer and I locked eyes, a look of horror mixed with sympathy for the guy. Then our eyes snapped back as we heard something smash. Aunt Greta threw her coffee cup against the wall and stormed off.

Uncle Vic took his glasses off and cleaned his lenses before looking at his son. "We'll talk about this more when things cool off," he rubbed Aiden's shoulder, "in the mean time, go finish your homework," he looked at me and smiled sadly, "you should walk Spencer to the door. It's probably not a good idea to have company over right now. I'm so sorry Spencer for putting you in the middle of all this," he followed us towards the foyer, "please forgive us."

Spencer swallowed and nodded and grabbed Aiden by the hand before he reached the stairs. She pulled him into a hug as he tried not to cry. "It's okay Aid," she whispered, rubbing his back, "just like we said to Kyla, we're here okay?"

Aiden pulled back and smiled gratefully at Spencer. "Thank you," he looked at me, "both of you."

Spencer and I stood alone in the foyer. "Well, how was that for topping off the weekend? I feel sorry for the guy." I sighed as I heard Aiden close his door.

"Tell me about it," Spencer rubbed her forehead, "he just found out about us Sunday morning, he just found out he's going to be a father Sunday afternoon and now his mother is throwing a fit and… I feel bad as well."

I couldn't really blame Aunt Greta for her behaviour. I didn't like it one bit but I wouldn't tolerate her treating Aiden like that again. It was hard enough on my cousin and Kyla now that The Woods wanted nothing to do with her. I was thinking my Uncle would talk to her. Hopefully things would smooth over quickly.

"So much for that quickie," I pouted and leaned in to kiss her softly.

Spencer pouted as well. "I'll wear this again for you some other time." She grinned playfully and kissed me again. "I should go. Will you call me later?"

I nodded and ran my fingers through her wavy golden hair. "Will you think about me later?"

"I always do." Spencer whispered. "Can I pick you up for school?"

"What about practice?" I asked, stroking the back of her neck lightly.

"Mmm, did you want to pick me up for practice then?" The twinkle in her eye was playful but the look on her face was priceless when I agreed without hesitation. "You'd get up before the sun and take me to practice?"

"I've done it before," I shrugged and clasped her hand into mine, "I'd do anything for you Spence."

"Hmm," she purred and winked, "I'll keep that in mind."

We kissed a couple more times before she opened the door, the cold air rushing in. "I love you, Spencer." I sighed against her lips.

"I know," she grinned and hugged me close, "I love you too."

I watched her walk out and into her vehicle. As she drove away, I leaned against the door, despite the shivers that coursed through my body. I sighed.

"I don't understand why I've never seen it before." I heard Aunt Greta behind me and I closed the door quickly. "You two were always off in your own little world. In your room with the door closed. I just figured you had studying to do. I never bothered because, well, Spencer never gave me a reason to believe she was into women."

I laced my fingers together and at on the bottom step of the staircase. "You've seen her play on the ice right? She's major butch."

A smile tugged at my Aunt's lips as she took a spot beside me. "I just figured it was the passion that drove her."

"It is," I sighed and looked at her, "I'm sorry everything came out like this," I shrugged and licked my bottom lip, "if it makes you feel any better, Mrs. Carlin fainted."

The older woman chuckled. "Yea, I could see why."

"Hey, you already knew I was gay and you accepted me because you're just that cool, but Paula found out that both of her daughters have girlfriends and then her surrogate daughter was pregnant by her daughter's ex boyfriend."

"Oh God, I feel faint just thinking about that!" Aunt Greta held her head and shook it. "I didn't mean to flip out on you Sunday, I guess I just got so attached to Spencer being with Aiden. They were so good with each other."

"Aunt Greta," I sighed and smiled, bumping her shoulder, "they still are. They'll always be the best of friends so you won't lose Spencer. She's just with a different Davies."

My Aunt was my dad's sister. She was an original Davies as well. The statement made her smile. "It may take me a while, but just give me time to accept all of this."

"We don't expect you and Uncle Vic to accept this right here and right now. It's a lot to take in. Even I'm still taking it all in. Just, please don't push Aiden out of your life because of this, please? It's bad enough Kyla's been kicked out of her own house, you can't do the same thing to Aiden."

Aunt Greta nodded and hugged me briefly before getting up off the step. "You and Spence be good to each other. I'd hate to see both my daughter-like girls' heart broken."

Daughter-like.

Was this my Aunt accepting Spencer and I?

I smiled and did a little dance up the stairs.

I knocked on Aiden's door and went inside, closing the door behind me.

It was time to talk about everything with my cousin.

It was time to build this family back into being strong.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_I fell on top of her panting, kissing her exposed neck and nuzzling it for a few minutes.__"Satisfied?"__I purred, crawling more on top of her.__She was catching her breath and making these soft mewling noises that drove me crazy._

_"Mnnuh," She mumbled, almost sleepily.__I giggled and sat up, straddling her.__I undid the clip to her skirt and gently took it off before pulling her back against the bed with me._

_Her fingers were painting lines of fiery flames against my skin, making me shiver pleasantly.__Her mouth started slow and lazy kisses down my neck, stopping to suck and bite.__I moaned and tangled my fingers back in her hair, urging her to continue.__"Spencer?"__Ashley head lifted up, licking her lips.__"Can we just skip school today?"_


	90. Can We Just Skip It?

**_I don't own SoN - That stuff belongs to Tom Lynch/The-N - I just claim the OC's and storyline_**

**- 43.1 - Can We Just Skip It?**

**Rated: NC 17 (M)  
Spencer's PoV**

A week went by after everyone had found out all of our teenaged secrets. Nothing was exactly easier but as far as The Carlin household, everything was perfect. Sort of.

Kyla spent hours in the bathroom with her sickness. Seemed like her being pregnant made her more of a drama queen then not being pregnant. She was my best friend though, so I didn't complain too much. Alex however, was getting more girly by the minute. She wanted time in the bathroom to get ready and she was starting to wear some make-up.

"What are you looking at?" Alex peered over her orange juice glass at me and I tilted my head, contemplating my words.

"Are you sure you're my sister?" I scratched my eyebrow and waited for her answer.

"Um, last time I checked?" Alex looked at me, not really amused. "Jesus Spence, why are you looking at me like that?!"

Nope, she was rather annoyed.

"You just look weird." I shrugged and went back to eating my cereal. "Make-up and skirts?"

"You should talk." She shot back and crossed her legs, tucking hair behind her ear. "Besides, Sammy likes me wearing skirts."

I smirked. "Bet she does." I mumbled and when Alex hit me, my spoon went flying across the table. We looked at each and both started laughing.

"Are you two making a mess?" Kyla came into the dining room with her own bowl of cereal.

"She started it." I nodded towards Alex and ignored the protest. "Are you sure you want to go to school today?" I asked the brunette as she sat down between Alex and I.

My mom and dad decided to take Kyla in for the time being. Dad spent a good part of the evening grabbing Kyla's things from her house and moving them into Glen's bedroom. My brother met some girl and they were talking about getting a place together by summer. Mom cleared his stuff out and packed them in the basement, leaving the room strictly Kyla's. I felt sorry for my dad, aside from Aiden, he was surrounded by six females every evening.

"I feel much better then yesterday," Kyla nodded. "But your mom said she'd write me an excuse note just in case I don't feel better later on."

The room was silent until Alex burst into laughter. "I can't believe Aiden's parents invited you over thinking you were the one carrying the douche's baby!" She held her stomach and slapped her hand on the table, laughing a little harder.

I had to smirk.

Douche's baby. Leave it up to Alex to insult Aiden.

Yea, she was definitely my sister.

"That's not very nice!" Kyla frowned and patted her tummy, "it's okay, your daddy's only a douche half the time."

Alex had tears rolling down her face as she got up to excuse herself, taking her breakfast dishes into the kitchen.

"She's mean." Kyla shook her head.

"Yea, she gets it from me," I winked and leaned over, pressing my ear to her stomach, "what's that baby? You think Daddy Douche is a douche too? Aww, sweet."

"Spencer!" Kyla pushed my head away while she laughed. "He's been really sweet. Your mom made us a doctors appointment and he can't wait to go."

I smiled and settled back into my seat. "That's good Ky, I'm really proud of you two."

As far as I knew, the two weren't an item but Aiden did call Kyla every night before bed. He was such a girl sometimes.

"Ashley's here!" Alex whizzed past us and opened the door, practically flinging herself in the brunette's arms. "Oh I missed you!"

"Yea okay," Ashley laughed and pushed Alex off of her, "I told you, we can't be seen like this in front of Spencer, she'll catch on to our love affair!"

I stood up and raised an eyebrow, tapping my fingers on my folded arms. "Apparently neither of you want to get laid," I nodded behind Ashley and Sammy stood there with a look of shock on her face.

"Oh Sam!" Alex jumped back and into her arms instead. "I was just messing with Spence. Ashley has nothing on you." She kissed her and I turned around, making a gagging sound.

"Hey Spence?" Ashley came up behind me and shrugged off her coat. "Can I talk to you about something?"

I frowned and nodded. "Sure," I took her hand as she led me upstairs. We shut my bedroom door behind us, "is everything okay?"

"Yea," she smiled and sat down on my bed, playing with the hem of her skirt. What the hell was it with skirts? Not that I was complaining. My eyes lingered on her bronze toned thighs and I licked my lips. "It's just, I have a complaint."

Huh?

"What?" I frowned and I think the expression on my face was more of a hurt look. She pushed herself up off my bed and cupped my face.

"No no, that like a bad complaint," her fingers traced my cheekbones, down my jaw and her thumbs smoothed out my lips. Her own lips smiled softly as she blinked heavily. "I miss you Spence," she whispered huskily. "I haven't touched you since that night after the party and we were drunk."

Fuck yea I was drunk but it was some awesome mind-blowing sex, if you asked me. Right up there on my most memorable intimate moments, hell it's right up there with the first time in the shower stall and you know, I'll never look at a tie the same again.

"Do you miss me?" I asked quietly, looking into her dark brown eyes. "Do you miss the way I touch you?"

Ashley just groaned in response, bunching my shirt up in her fists as she pulled me roughly against her, taking my lips into a long passionate kiss. I stumbled forward, causing her to sit back down on my bed. I crawled into her lap, my fingers deep in her auburn curls, my hips moving slowly into her, making her sink deeper into the mattress.

No one was going to interrupt us, especially if they knew what was good for them.

"Spencer." Ashley moaned and ran her hands under my shirt, moving soft against my back, pulling me in tighter. I pressed my lips against her throat frantically as she fought to discard my shirt. My bra was pulled down and her lips were all over my chest.

"Oh fuck," I breathed and jutted my chest towards her face, holding her head close to me as she worked my nipples into hard peaks. My own fingers slid down to the bottom of her sweater and she grunted, pulling away as I threw it off her and onto the other side of the room.

I stood up quickly and shed my pants before pulling Ashley up off the bed and switching positions. She stood in between my legs, her fingers smoothing themselves through my hair as I placed open hot kisses on her toned stomach. My hands drifted up her thighs and under her skirt, tickling her sensitive skin. I hooked my arms around her thighs and brought her closer to me. My left hand inched her skirt up over to hips and held it in place as I pressed my nose against the flimsy material of her underwear, moaning at the scent of her.

_Fuck._

How could have not touched her in over a week?

Ashley's hands tugged on my hair when my tongue traced the skin right above her panty line. I brought my other hand to the elastic and slowly inched them down her legs. I could tell she was already trembling, her legs a little wobbly. I was already soaked at the sight of Ashley in the short skirt. Sure, she was more girly than I was, but she never wore skirts _that_ short.

Her underwear joined her other articles of clothing that scattered my bedroom floor. I held her skirt up as I pressed my lips against her dripping core. She bucked and grasped my hair harder. I smiled and licked her so lightly, my tongue sliding between her wet folds, groaning at the slickness that coated my tongue instantly. She was _wet_. "Oh Jesus Ash," I growled and wrapped my free arm around her thighs, sinking my tongue in as far as I could.

"Spencer!" Ashley cried and her lips started to build a rhythm against my face. I sucked and pulled at her clit, earning louder moans to pour from her mouth. My tongue swirled around her enlarged rosy bud before dragging it down and dipping it back into her. "Fuck you feel so good," she groaned between clenched teeth. My nose bumped her clit as my tongue slid in and out of her, the pace quickening.

"You taste so fucking good," I panted between breaths as I gave her clit one last long lick, causing her body to tremor with more force. Her hands clenched my shoulders, her nails digging into the flesh. I buried my face in her again, her skirt still being held against her quivering abdomen. The whimper that was pulled from her when I teased her mercilessly, caused me to pull back and quickly have her straddle me.

Ashley's mouth was on mine as she straddled my hips. Her hot center pressed against my own burning skin. She sucked on my tongue, swirling around it with her own and my hips started to grind against hers as her fingers pinched and pulled at my nipples. "I want you to fuck me so bad right now," she husked in a voice to low and almost silent, that I creamed myself right there.

I was not kidding you.

I shoved my hand under the skirt that was laid out across her lap and sank two fingers inside of her. Ashley's hips started to move immediately and I pressed my face between her breasts that were sticky from perspiration.

The air was thick in my bedroom as our heated moans filled the air. I stroked in and out of Ashley hard and fast, her hips never failing to keep the pace up. Her cheek was pressed against my own, her pants were heavy in my ear, driving me that much deeper into her. When I hit that soft yet rough spot as I curled my fingers upwards, she bit my earlobe and I hissed. Her breathing and moans were driving me crazy. My own clit was throbbing painfully hard and the fact that her pussy slid so perfectly against my fingers, clenching and releasing, made it hard to concentrate.

"Fuck me!" Ashley screamed as I took all the strength I had and lifted her up before laying her back down on the bed, my fingers working her hard and fast. The bed started to move at the force behind the thrusts of my hand. My lips were taking turns pulling and nipping at her nipples, keeping up the pace.

Nails dug into the skin of my back, stinging as they dug deep and dragged downwards. That would leave a mark, a scar actually. I didn't mind in the slightest. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist as her hips were like pistons, jerking her body against me roughly.

Ashley's hands grabbed my face and kissed me with every ounce of air she had left in her lungs, coming long, her muscles clenching my fingers so fucking hard. Her screams echoed through me, my own body needing release yet I was left satisfied at the sound of her hoarse cries, her body and the way it reacted to every touch I gave her. The whimpers, the moans, the groans and growls that fell from her perfect lips, they all satisfied me.

I fell on top of her panting, kissing her exposed neck and nuzzling it for a few minutes. "Satisfied?" I purred, crawling more on top of her. She was catching her breath and making these soft mewling noises that drove me crazy.

"Mnnuh," She mumbled, almost sleepily. I giggled and sat up, straddling her. I undid the clip to her skirt and gently took it off before pulling her back against the bed with me.

Her fingers were painting lines of fiery flames against my skin, making me shiver pleasantly. Her mouth started slow and lazy kisses down my neck, stopping to suck and bite. I moaned and tangled my fingers back in her hair, urging her to continue. "Spencer?" Ashley head lifted up, licking her lips. "Can we just skip school today?"

Ashley never gave me a chance to reply. I felt her fingers slip beneath my underwear, the only piece of clothing I was wearing, and circle my clit.

I had no words as fingers slid between my folds and deep inside. Ashley chuckled at the long drawn out moan and pressed her lips against mine, "I'll take that as a yes."

_Fuck_ yes.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"Spencer, get dressed now." The older woman pointed to her bedroom but placed a hand on my shoulder briefly. "Stay." She went in behind my girlfriend and picked up clothes that she would've guessed were mine._

_Good guess._

_"Change in the bathroom," she twirled me in the direction and then waited in the hallway as we got dressed. _

_I was shaking. I've been caught by Beth's mother before, trying to cop a feel and she literally dragged me out by my hair and kicked my ass out her front door, throwing my shirt on her lawn in the process._

_Really, whose psycho parent does that?_


	91. Who Says It's Not Educational?

_Don't Own!!! Okay guys, I'm a little late with this update, but check back in about an hour and I'll have another one up for you ... that is if you want it._

**- 43.2 - Who Says It's Not Educational?**

**Ashley's PoV**

I rolled over and looked at the clock on Spencer's bedside table. **1:54pm**. I chuckled and curled up to the sleeping body next to me. I think I had worn Spencer out completely, not really giving her a chance to recuperate after her first three orgasms. Damn that woman has some massive stamina but I was able to wear her out.

I kissed her shoulder before getting up and looking out her window. No one was home yet so I decided to take the opportunity to jump in the shower quickly. School would be out in less than two hours and Spencer's parents would be home not too long after that. I didn't want to risk getting caught naked or caught at all.

I stepped under the hot steamy water and hissed as it hit my skin. I stood there, soaking in the drops that fell on every inch of my body and then grabbed the shampoo bottle. Spencer's shampoo. I inhaled it and grinned as I washed my hair, knowing I'd smell like my girlfriend for the rest of the day.

"This is not fair," Spencer said from behind me. I jumped back and held a hand up to my chest.

"Spencer, don't do that!" I breathed and then smiled. The pout that was formed on her face was pretty adorable. She stepped into the shower with me and I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her softly. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, what if I wanted to shower too?" Spencer quirked an eyebrow and moved her hands to finish the job of lathering my hair with shampoo.

"Then you'd shower after me?" I bit my lip and smiled as she chuckled.

"I can't believe we skipped school to have sex." Spencer laughed and spun me around so that the water was cascading down my back, washing the soap away.

"Much needed sex," I corrected her. "You weren't complaining."

"Not in the least." Spencer purred and grabbed the conditioner bottle, repeating her movements she had used with the shampoo. "I have a tournament this weekend," she said, her fingers trailing down my neck before she rinses them off from the conditioner, "and there'll be a party Friday night."

"No," I shook my head with a chuckle, "no more parties. Last time you were almost mauled and harassed."

Spencer smirked and rolled her eyes. "I wasn't implying that we go to the party, I just meant that since there will be a party, we'll have Johnny's to ourselves. Would you join me for a pre-game burger?"

"Oh Spence," I sighed dramatically, "you are such a romantic!" I batted my eyelashes and she lightly shoved me before kissing me softly.

"Please?" Spencer whispered and pouted. "Come on, you don't leave a woman hanging when they ask you out!"

"And how many times have I told you that I'd go with you anywhere?" I smugly smiled and she scoffed, rinsing the product out of my hair. "Let me do you."

"I've got a headache," she scrunched her face up teasingly and laughed when I swatted her ass.

"You do not and I meant let me wash your hair you goober," I chuckled as she pouted.

"I'm not sexy enough for you?" Her blue eyes shimmer and grow slightly darker.

"You are all kinds of sexy Spencer," I murmured and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her lips towards mine.

After minutes of making out and copping feels for wet, soapy body parts, I managed to keep in mind that school would be out soon and even though Kyla, Alex and Sammy were going to vouch for us that we went to school, we still had to make it look like we went. I finished washing Spencer's hair and we dried off as quickly as we could.

"You didn't bring any clothes in here with you?" Spencer asked as we wrapped ourselves in our towels.

"I figured I'd saunter down your hallway naked," I beamed and ran my fingers through my wet hair.

"And to think, you were going to let me sleep through this?" Spencer raised an eyebrow.

I snickered and shrugged. "Not my fault you can't keep up with me." I dodged the snap of her towel and grabbed her wrists. "Play nice Carlin, we may be able to repeat this day again _very_ soon."

"Mmm," Spencer went soft and dreamy on me. This side of Spencer was only for my eyes to see. The way she loved me, the way she'd look at me, the way she could reduce to puddy in my hands.

I managed to open the door with her lips attached to mine. She walked us forwards down the hall, hands gripping my hair as tongues duelled playfully. We were about to reach her bedroom door when someone cleared their throat. Spencer and I jumped back and turned to see one pissed off Paula Carlin.

"Oh fuck me a runnin'!" Spencer breathed, clutching her towel tighter to her chest.

"First of all, watch your language," Paula stepped towards us slowly and bit her lip, her face stern, "second of all, why the hell aren't you two at school?"

"I uh," Spencer cleared her throat and looked around, as if she were to find something to lie about. Hello blondie, we were standing in the middle of the hallway with nothing but towels covering our bodies, yea, good luck finding an excuse. "I felt sick and Ashley came over to take care of me?"

I would've smirked if Paula's face didn't look the way it did. She was scaring me with her hand on her hip, waiting for us to make up a better lie.

"What did I tell you about this sort of activity going on in your bedroom?" Paula looked at me as well. I swallowed.

Hard.

"We weren't in my bedroom, we were in the shower." Spencer quipped.

"Spencer, get dressed now." The older woman pointed to her bedroom but placed a hand on my shoulder briefly. "Stay." She went in behind my girlfriend and picked up clothes that she would've guessed were mine.

Good guess.

"Change in the bathroom," she twirled me in the direction and then waited in the hallway as we got dressed.

I was shaking. I've been caught by Beth's mother before, trying to cop a feel and she literally dragged me out by my hair and kicked my ass out her front door, throwing my shirt on her lawn in the process.

Really, whose psycho parent does that?

Hopefully not Paula Carlin.

I stepped out of the washroom with my hair pulled back in a wet ponytail. I smoothed out my skirt and sweater, making my way towards the stairs where I heard Spencer and Paula talking down in the open foyer.

"-I know she can't get you pregnant, but do you seriously think it's responsible to skip school for this sort of activity?" Paula sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's educational!" Spencer argued and threw herself back against the wall and crossed her arms.

"Spencer, staying home to have sex with your girlfriend is not educational. It's pleasure and oh my GOD I can't believe I just said that to you." Paula mimicked her daughter's movements and leaned against the other wall. "You're grounded."

"What?!" Spencer clenched her fists.

"You're grounded. No going out, no having company. Grounded Spencer, wait until your father hears about this," the older Carlin pushed herself off the wall and picked up her briefcase, "school and practice, that's it."

"Mom!" Spencer followed her mother and I finally came down the stairs, grabbing my backpack after slipping on my shoes. I tugged on my jacket and peeked around the corner to notice the two Carlin women making their way back towards me. "Ash, where are you going?"

"Home." I squeaked and rested my bag on my shoulder more comfortably. Paula came up behind her daughter. "I'm sorry Mrs. Carlin-"

"Paula." I was corrected by her once again.

"-Paula. You know teenagers and their hormones." Oh fuck, now why did I just say that?

"I was a teenager once," Paula sighed. "Spencer, you're still grounded."

"Whatever." Spencer mumbled and reached her hand out to grab mine. "Can Ashley and I still talk on the phone?"

Paula smiled. "See you for dinner tomorrow night, Ashley."

Spencer's eyes widened and she turned around to look at her mom. "You just said I wasn't allowed any company."

"You two would've snuck Ashley in your room in the middle of the night so why not just exclude her from 'company'. See you tomorrow Ashley." She smiled at me, not a bright smile like usual, but a smile nonetheless.

"O-kay." I breathed as Spencer shared a look with me, only hers was a sappy grin and mine was a little terrified. Don't ask me why but I was. Paula was a little too accepting sometimes. It made her a great friend and maybe that's what she wanted to be with Spencer, but it still terrified me. I was quickly becoming the next 'Spencer'. You know, The Dennison's loved Spencer and The Carlin's loved me. I was _their_ Spencer, who Spencer was to Aiden in the eyes of my Aunt and Uncle.

Commitment. I knew the term, I looked up the definition. Was I seriously _that_ Ashley, the one who could spend the rest of their life with one person? Don't get me wrong, I wasn't second guessing my relationship with my girlfriend. I wasn't going to run and flee. But it was scary. I've changed so much within the past five months and I liked who I was but I was still getting used to it all.

"Please, call me?" Spencer pouted, squeezing my hands in her own.

"Of course," I smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. I licked my lips and waved at Paula awkwardly. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Once I was in my car, I leaned against the steering wheel before laughing. How the hell did Spencer and I find ourselves in these positions? The day started off with amazing love making and it ended with her mom finding us practically naked in the hallway, skipping school.

I was definitely on a wild ride during my time in this town. But whenever I looked over while on that ride, Spencer was right there with me.

I wouldn't trade any of our moments together for the world.

Not even the bad ones.

Kind of made me the woman I am today.

But that's a whole other story.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"I'm sorry for earlier. __I can be a pain in the ass." __Spencer smiled softly._

_"We wouldn't be sisters if we didn't have moments like that," I confessed. __I loved Spencer, she was my best friend. __We both grew up fast in the past five months, growing close. __Sometimes I found it hard to see that line between friend and sister with her. __But she makes me proud to be her sister, even when she was an ass._

_At least now she apologized._

_"Why don't you like being called Aly?" __Spencer finally broke the silence in her room._

_My confession and reason would seem like a stupid one. __One that I wasn't sure I was ready to share but Spencer asked and I couldn't lie to her. __"You'll think it's stupid."_

_"Alex," she sighed and gave me a reassuring smile, "I promise I won't think that."_


	92. Sister, Sister Bonding

**- 44.1 - Sister, Sister Bonding**

**Alex's PoV**

I was flipping out. It was the day before Valentine's Day and I had nothing to give to Sammy. Nothing jumped out at me while Kyla and I were at the mall. I didn't know what to give her exactly and I've never really had someone on Valentine's Day to be, you know, my Valentine.

"What are you getting Ash for tomorrow?" I asked my sister. She was sprawled out on my bed doing her homework while we listened to music. I loved nights like that, spending time with Spencer, just the two of us.

Wednesday nights sucked. Sammy worked Wednesday nights and usually I'd spend it with Spencer _and_ Ashley, or Kyla, but that evening was different.

Kyla was out for dinner at Aiden's for the first time since his parents learned they were going to have a baby. She was so nervous but Spencer managed to keep her sane. With Spencer being grounded, it was her last night, she wasn't allowed to go have dinner at Aiden's and Ashley's Aunt and Uncle thought it'd be best if Ashley stayed for the dinner.

'Family' time.

Spencer rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I was thinking that maybe you could help me with that part."

I smiled and nodded. "Can you help me? I mean, what do I get Sammy?"

"A box of chocolate hearts?" Spencer grinned and sat up after I threw my pencil at her. "What can I say? I'm romantic that way."

"Right, asking Ashley to go for a burger last week during shower time is real romantic." I raised an eyebrow and giggled at the loud gasp that came from my sister.

"She told you about that? Oh my god," She shook her head, "I can't believe she talks to you about that stuff or that you listen."

"Relax metal fist," I smirked, "Ashley just told me that one thing, trust me, I don't want to hear what you to do or how you do it."

She scoffed and threw my pencil back at me, "why not make her a mixed CD?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. Usually mixed CD's were overrated between couples. But Sammy loved music as much as I did and I was always finding her underground bands to listen too. That probably wasn't a bad idea. "I'll think about it!"

"Girls?" We turned to see my mom standing in my bedroom doorway. "Your father and I are going out for a bit, I trust you two will be okay?"

"I'm in Carlin prison, so I'll be plenty okay." Spencer pouted and my mom rolled her eyes.

"Just doing our homework mom," I smiled and waved my science textbook in the air.

"And talking about sex, right Alex?" Spencer kicked my chair and I glared at her. "Oh don't be shy about the sex talk. Mom, have you not given Aly here her sex talk?"

"Don't. Call me. Aly!" I threw my book at her and she just laughed. Fuckin' Spencer. "And I don't need a sex talk."

"Oh sure you do," Spencer sat up even straighter and looked at her mom, "did you want to do it? Dad? Me?"

"You?" Mom snorted and held her hand over her mouth. "You'd teach Alex it's okay to skip school and have sex, it's okay, I think I can handle it."

I smirked and then shook my head, whipping it around to look at my mother. "Wait, huh? I don't need a sex talk. I'm not even having sex."

Oddly enough, my mom looked a little surprised at my confession. She had a smile that graced her lips, you know, in that 'I'm so proud' kind of smile. I swallowed and blushed, suddenly feeling awkward.

"All the more reason to have one." Spencer whispered and jumped up, ruffling my hair.

"Spencer!" I screeched and my mom shook her head.

"Sometimes I think you two are a little young to be saying the word 'sex' let alone having it," Paula sighed and moved out of Spencer's way, who went to her own room. "We'll talk about this later, your father and I are running late." She kissed my forehead and before leaving down the stairs she hollered, "no tearing each other apart while we're gone? Wait until we can at least sit back and watch it."

Har har.

"Spencer!" I ran into her room and stopped as she stopped in her own tracks, quickly pushing her music and lyrics under her pillow. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Go away." Spencer blew a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Why are you hiding your music?" I asked, stepping closer to her bed.

"Hey," she looked at me and pulled me down onto the bed, "you know that I adore you right?"

Okay. She was avoiding my question. I'd play along with it. For now.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure?"

"I'm sorry for earlier. I can be a pain in the ass." Spencer smiled softly.

"We wouldn't be sisters if we didn't have moments like that," I confessed. I loved Spencer, she was my best friend. We both grew up fast in the past five months, growing close. Sometimes I found it hard to see that line between friend and sister with her. But she makes me proud to be her sister, even when she was an ass.

At least now she apologized.

"Why don't you like being called Aly?" Spencer finally broke the silence in her room.

My confession and reason would seem like a stupid one. One that I wasn't sure I was ready to share but Spencer asked and I couldn't lie to her. "You'll think it's stupid."

"Alex," she sighed and gave me a reassuring smile, "I promise I won't think that."

I took a deep breath and relaxed a little as Spencer folded her hands in front of her, waiting patiently. "You used to call me Aly when we were little," I looked away from her when I noticed her frown slightly, "Spency and Aly, I remember when we used to play outside together, when you'd let me play with you and Kyla." My eyes darted back to hers and a bit my bottom lip, "then when school started back up, you became a different person. You didn't acknowledge me at school and you'd tell every one I was adopted."

"Alex," She painfully frowned, realization dawning on her, "I'm-"

"Please," I interrupted her, "let me finish. Once you started to get more into hockey, you carried yourself in this confident way. You were a cool big sister. My friends liked you even though they never got to know you. They knew you because you were one of the best hockey player's on their brother or sister's team. I wanted to be you. I wanted to be that girl who got all the attention even from unknown people."

"Al-"

I threw a pillow at her and gave her a warning look to stop interrupting me. "Aly seemed too girly after awhile. You started to call me Alex and I loved it more because, I don't know, it wasn't as girly. It made me feel like you."

"Butch?" Spencer couldn't help herself and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smirk.

"I guess," I shrugged, "Spencer's a cool name, you know? Spencer Dylan. I got Alexis Marie."

"That's because they thought I was going to be a boy," Spencer laughed. "They already had the named picked out."

"Still," I blushed, "Alex made me feel closer to you in that way. Aly was someone who you left behind. I didn't want to be her anymore and I still don't."

Spencer nodded and frowned, taking a seat next to me. "If it makes you feel any better, whoever you are or whoever you want to be, I'll always look after you and love you."

I grinned and scratched my forehead. This was such a girly moment.

"Anyway, speaking of _girly_, you've been dressing more like an Aly lately." She nudged me and I groaned.

"I told you, Sammy likes the skirts."

"_My_ skirts." Spencer raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "Actually, you can have them."

I snickered and turned to face her. "I'm just trying to find myself. You know, find my own identity."

Spencer raised an eyebrow and leaned over to grab the music from beneath her pillow. "This is you, Alex. Music defines who you are. Things you say or do, define who you are, not your name."

I looked at the lyrics and noticed they were brand new. "Writing again?"

Spencer shrugged. "You know me, not much of a lyric girl, but I did write the music."

"You should sing for Ashley tomorrow, I bet she'd love that." I grinned and traced my fingers over her talented pen marks. My sister really was talented when it came to cranking out the notes and rhythms.

"I know, she does." Spencer shrugged and winked.

"You mean you played for her? When?!" I was giddy. Spencer playing for someone? I never even heard her, well, through her bedroom door but not like, in the same room.

"I don't know, right after we got together. She begged me and you didn't help you little snitch," she stuck her tongue and grabbed a pen and another blank music sheet. "Maybe you should write Sammy something."

No.

My music was still too personal and the only person who heard me was Ashley and I wanted to keep it that way until I was truly ready.

"I think a mix CD is good." I mused and leaned back on Spencer's bed. "Since mom and dad aren't home, you want to break your grounding rules and head to Timmy's for a coffee?"

Spencer grinned devilishly and threw her music behind her, shooting up to grab one of Ashley's many hoodies that she left at our house. "Did you want to stop by the library?" She suggested and it was my turn to smile devilishly.

Surprise girlfriend with her favourite coffee was going to be the highlight of my evening.

"Oh hey Spence, what was it wanted me to help you with tomorrow night?" I asked as we hauled our asses out in the cold to her CRV.

"Okay, this is what I wanted to do…" Spencer was telling me her romantic plans for Ashley the following evening.

Damn, Spencer and Ashley were lucky to have each other. With the plan that Spencer had cooked up in her brain, if she _was_ a virgin, she'd definitely be losing it tomorrow night. Part of being a Carlin is knowing how to 'woo' the women.

I snickered to myself.

Now why didn't _I_ think of that?

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"So what did you get me?" __I whispered in Ashley's ear during Family Studies class._

_"A bong." __Ashley smirked as my face lit up._

_"Seriously?" __I smiled but then frowned. __"And you say I'm the romantic one."_

_"Well…" Her tongue rolled between her teeth as she smiled widely at me, "since you told me that I couldn't make plans for tonight, I figured I'd just give you another quickie in the girl's change room."_

_I smirked and shook my head. __"And you say I'm the insatiable one."_


	93. The Key To Life Is

Don't own SoN - Just the storyline and Oc's! Thank you for the reviews everyone! I'll be uploading at least four to six chapters this weekend so look out for them!!

**- 44.2 - The Key To Life Is…**

**Alex's PoV**

"I know it's not much but," I shrugged and pouted at my girlfriend. Her blue eyes sparkled and she held the CD to her chest.

"Shush," she whispered and leaned in to kiss me softly before pulling back and grinning while looking at the CD in awe, "I love it Alex."

"You haven't even heard what's on there yet," I smirked and leaned against my locker, staring at her adorable gaze.

"Doesn't matter, you made it for me and I'm sure whatever songs you chose, I'll love." Sammy placed the case in her shoulder bag. "Close your eyes," she smiled and I opened them wider. "Alex, close them!"

I pouted. " Fine," I sighed and grinned as I felt a velvet box be placed in my hand. I swallowed. Shit. "Sam?"

"Open them," Sammy bit her lip nervously as she looked from the box to my eyes. "You can either open it now, or you can wait until later."

"Wait until later?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Spence filled me in on the help she needs to set things up tonight so I figured after we were done helping her, I can take you to China Town in the city. I'm hoping you say yes because I sort of, kind of, already made reservations." Sammy blushed and I chuckled.

"Of course I'm going to say yes," I whispered and cupped her face to kiss her briefly. Even though we were out, Sammy still had a little issue with PDA but a little kiss wouldn't hurt her. I examined the box in my hand and pressed my lips together slightly, "this better not be something fancy because I just made you a CD, not exactly romantic."

"Oh baby," Sammy cooed and laced her fingers with mine as she started walking me to my class. "Just having you with me is more than a Valentine gift."

I blushed slightly. "Still, nothing fancy in this box, got it?" I shook it and she grabbed it from me, placing it back in her shoulder bag. "Hey!" I pouted.

Sammy just shook her head and smiled at me. "You'll get it later tonight."

I watched her walk away and I grinned. I had a Valentine. I had a date for Valentine's.

Woo!

I went to class and nearly fell asleep with a guest speaker talk about something or other. I wasn't really paying attention. Finally it was time for lunch.

I spotted the gang at our usual spot in the cafeteria and plopped my ass down beside Sammy, kissing her on the cheek quickly. "I think I flunked that pop quiz."

"Alex," Spencer groaned, "you always say that every time you sit down."

I stuck out my tongue and cleared my throat. "I'm serious, I spaced on my own name!"

"How the hell do you space on your own name?" Ashley quirked an eyebrow and thought about it briefly. "Yea, no I still can't figure that one out."

"It's Alex," Spencer chuckled, "she should've been the blonde."

"Ha," I rolled my eyes and dug out a red lollipop from my bag and stuck it in my mouth. I watched four pairs of eyes looked at me. "What?"

"Seriously? Did you just stick a lollipop in your mouth without even asking us if we want one?" Spencer looked serious.

"I only have the one!" I said in defence and dumped out the contents of my bag, in which a CD fell out from it. Before I could grab it, Ashley swiped the damn thing.

"What's this?" She read the label and squinted, tilting her head to read the label even closer.

Spencer's eyes widened and looked at me. "Did you steal that out of my vehicle?" She hissed.

"Well, it is mine." I frowned and went to grab it back from Ashley, but she shook her head and looked at my sister.

"This is the same CD you had playing in the vehicle a couple of weeks ago." Ashley opened the case and there were titles of the songs that were on the inside sleeve. "Oh."

Titles of the songs she wrote lyrics for. Our little project that I never told her I was working further on.

I dropped my head and felt my ears burn slightly but as soon as my eyes hit my hands, I snapped back into reality. "Wait!" I glared at Spencer, "You played that for her?! Spencer, how the hell could you?!"

Sammy looked at me with a quizzical look.

Spencer looked around and then frowned. "What? You're talented, Alex."

"So?!" I stood up and stuffed my things back in my bags. Spencer had no right to share that with anyone.

"Alex, I didn't know it was you." Ashley stopped me and frowned. She pulled me aside, away from the others and handed me the CD, "I've heard you play. We wrote a couple of these together, remember? Why are you freaking out?"

"She just," I pointed to Spencer, "she doesn't get to do that! You've never heard me sing before, just play the music."

Ashley smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "You have a very beautiful voice Alex," she whispered, "you shouldn't be ashamed of it. You love music, it's in your blood, why are you denying it?"

"I just wasn't ready." I sighed and bit my lip and looked at the CD. "I was going to play this for you, I was. Actually, I made it for you. I left it the car after Spencer picked me up from school one day and-"

"Hey, you don't have to explain," Ashley smiled softly and I handed her the CD, "Alex…"

"Listen to it," I sighed and smiled back, finally, "let me know what you think. I uh, I'm sorry for freaking out like that."

Ashley nodded and tapped the case in the hand. "This'll stay between you and me. Don't be mad at Spencer though, kay? She's obviously proud of you."

I nodded.

"Now come on, let's go make out with our women." Ashley wiggled her eyebrows and looped her arm with mine.

* * *

**Spencer's PoV**

"So what did you get me?" I whispered in Ashley's ear during Family Studies class.

"A bong." Ashley smirked as my face lit up.

"Seriously?" I smiled but then frowned. "And you say _I'm_ the romantic one."

"Well…" Her tongue rolled between her teeth as she smiled widely at me, "since you told me that I couldn't make plans for tonight, I figured I'd just give you another quickie in the girl's change room."

I smirked and shook my head. "And you say _I'm_ the insatiable one."

"You are." Ashley smiled and tapped my book. "Do your work Carlin."

I gasped. How dare she use my line! I was not getting distracted! "I will if you will."

"I am." Ashley whispered and pointed to her notebook. I leaned over as she pointed to what she had written: _How to make Spencer babies._

I burst into laughter and was immediately called on it by the teacher. "Miss Carlin."

"Sorry," I mumbled between giggles and looked at Ashley, who was smiling wide.

"Well it is Family Studies, Parenting. I would love to know how to make a Spencer baby." Ashley said seriously and continued to scribble hearts around my name.

"Alright class," Ms. Pulson clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "we'll be having a test next Tuesday, so please study and the deadline for your partner's family tree is next Friday. I'd love to see how you turn out with your presentations."

The bell rang and Ashley grabbed my hand, tugging me along down the hall. "Can I please keep my arm attached, you might need that later." I asked as she pushed me into the music room and shut the door. "Ash, what-"

Ashley cupped my face and kissed me softly, her lips hugging mine in an intimate way. Her tongue flickered out to wet my bottom lip before drawing it slowly into her mouth. I moaned quietly as I felt my back being pressed into the wall, her body against mine gently.

The kiss was so soft and slow. Ashley's hands trailed down my back before they came up and cupped my neck, her kisses slowing down even more. They were intoxicating. The slower they became, the more I wanted her.

"Spencer," Ashley finally pulled her, her eyes closes, taking a deep breath, "did you know that I never did Valentine's Day before?"

I raised my eyebrows, still grasping onto the kiss that was still in my head, the taste of Ashley on my lips and tongue. "You never?"

Ashley bent her head shyly and reached into her back pocket, pulling out a tiny envelope and placing it in the palm of my hand. "You're my first," she blushed and I thought it was adorable, "and I want you to be my last."

I swallowed and looked at the envelope in my hand. There was something inside and it wasn't thin like paper. "Ash…"

"Open it," she whispered, her hands resting at my waist as she pressed her lower body against mine. She was biting her lip nervously. I did and shook a small silver chain out with a small key shaped charm attached to it, "do you like?"

I held it up between us, the silver chain dangling. The chain was thicker then most girly chains and I absolutely loved it. "Ashley," I breathed and watched as the key charm dangled freely, "I love it."

"I know it's a little corny," Ashley laughed nervously, her thumbs rubbing my hipbones as she dipped her head shyly for a second, "but I saw it at Jewel's Jewellery and I thought of you," she quickly grabbed the chain that was around her neck and I watched as a heart dangled from hers with a keyhole in the middle of it, "I just," she licked her lips and looked at me, her milk chocolate eyes were swirling with such emotion that I almost burst from the intensity of it all, "you have the key to my heart Spencer. I am so madly in love with you."

I melted. I was a puddle on the floor. In her hands. Everywhere.

"Baby," I held it up to her with a huge smile on my face, "can you put it on me?"

Ashley wiped her hands on her jeans and nodded, carefully placing it around my neck. I felt her kiss the back of my neck softly before I turned back around in her arms.

"Thank you," I whispered and kissed her gently.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," Ashley smiled.

"You don't get your gift until tonight," I pouted and looked back down on my chain, smiling instantly. "I love this."

"I was hoping you would," she played with her own chain, "so for however long you have that key, you'll always have my heart."

"Oh," I smacked my forehead and winced, "Coach Caron needs me to stop by the arena tonight to pick up a paper with the potential dates of when we're going out of town to play."

Ashley made a face and frowned. "You're leaving me? A way to damper the mood, Carlin."

"Ash," I smiled softly and cupped her face, "this is if we win all of our games."

Ashley rolled her eyes and snorted, "you never lose any games Spencer, Rebels are undefeated by like, a long shot. Either way, you'll be travelling, right?"

I shrugged a little and nodded. "I don't know the specifics yet babe, so let's not talk about it, kay?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the corners of her mouth, "Before we go ahead with our plans tonight, we just need to stop by so I can pick up the list since he generously cancelled practice for us."

Ashley pouted. "Fine, but whatever plans you have for us better make up for it in this delay of yours Carlin."

I grinned and bit my lip shyly. "It will." I squeezed her tighter to me and nuzzled her neck.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"Do you trust me?" __She whispered, stepping behind me.__I could only nod as she kissed the back of my neck, behind my ear, before the material of silk wrapped around me eyes._

_Okaaay… I wasn't catching on._

_"Baby?" __I pressed the material against my eyes while she turned me around, I think she was waving fingers in front to see if I could see. __No, I couldn't see a damn thing. __"What's going on?"_

_"Take my hand," she said softly, sliding her hand into mine, tugging me forward slightly. __The sound of a door opening caught my attention and then the familiar smell of the arena caught my attention._

_"Um, baby, I really don't think I'm up for getting kinky with your coach- ow!" __I was kicked in the ass by her fierce foot and pouted. __"What was that for?"_

_"Ash, just shut it," Spencer said in a slightly annoyed voice, "when I say trust me, trust me. __You'll like it… I hope." __She heard me chuckle, "It's not kinky now be quiet, you're taking the sweetness out of it."_


	94. I Was Lost But Now I Am Found

Don't own SoN - just the storyline and oc's

**- 44.3 - I Was Lost – But Now I Am Found**

**Ashley's PoV**

"Thank you Mrs. Dennison," I heard Spencer from downstairs. I quickly checked myself in the mirror one last time. I always wanted to look good for Spencer.

"Ashley! You're Valentine is here!" Aunt Greta yelled from the bottom stair.

"One minute!" I yelled back and grabbed my black tight fitting sweater, pulling it over my black wife beater. Spencer told me to dress casual and slightly warm but not to ask any questions. Nice instructions.

I felt satisfied in my choice of clothing, black sweater and blue jeans. Pretty casual yet the jeans were the ones Spencer liked me in. Tight fit.

"You clean up very well Miss Davies," Spencer grinned as she watched me walk down the stairs shyly. She had that affect on me. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, she grabbed my hand and kissed it, "you look beautiful."

I smiled and bit my lip, blushing even redder. Aunt Greta was standing right beside her and yet it didn't hold Spencer back from showing a side of herself only I saw. To tell you the truth, it made me feel good knowing that Spencer was comfortable enough to be herself considering everything that was recently spilled out to everyone.

"I don't expect you two to be out too late," Aunt Greta smiled warmly, "it is a school night after all."

"I'll have her back by 11:00pm, Mrs. Dennison," Spencer promised.

"No later than 11:30pm," Aunt Greta corrected and grabbed my coat, "not exactly fair giving Aiden that time and not you."

"Thank you," I said gratefully and took Spencer's hand while kissing my Aunt on the cheek, "have fun with Uncle Vic."

"Bah," she waved her hand, "he's too old to realize what holiday it is, but you two enjoy yourselves."

Spencer and I nodded, walking out hand in hand. "Wow, she's coming around." She smiled as she opened the door for me.

"She's trying," I shrugged and watched Spencer walk around to her side of the vehicle, "I think she's still grasping it all though."

"I understand," Spencer snickered softly, "her son's ex girlfriend is now dating her niece. I can imagine."

"So are you still checking in with your coach?" I asked, my hand finding home on her thigh.

"It'll only take a minute," Spencer looked at me and smiled a gorgeous smile, "did you want to come in with me? It'll be warmer."

I nodded and looked out my window, watching the trees and houses go by us. "It's such a beautiful place here," I admitted quietly, "peaceful and home of one gorgeous blonde."

A smile twitched at her lips and I could tell she was blushing. We drove in silence the rest of the way to the arena, parking in front. The place looked like it was closed or that there were no games at that point. "Are you sure he's here, Spence?"

We walked to the doors and they were unlocked. "He's here, trust me." We got to the front lobby and Spencer turned around to look at me, pulling something from her coat pocket. "Do you trust me?" She whispered, stepping behind me. I could only nod as she kissed the back of my neck, behind my ear, before the material of silk wrapped around me eyes.

Okaaay… I wasn't catching on.

"Baby?" I pressed the material against my eyes while she turned me around, I think she was waving fingers in front to see if I could see. No, I couldn't see a damn thing. "What's going on?"

"Take my hand," she said softly, sliding her hand into mine, tugging me forward slightly. The sound of a door opening caught my attention and then the familiar smell of the arena caught my attention.

"Um, baby, I really don't think I'm up for getting kinky with your coach- ow!" I was kicked in the ass by her fierce foot and pouted. "What was that for?"

"Ash, just shut it," Spencer said in a slightly annoyed voice, "when I say trust me, trust me. You'll like it… I hope." She heard me chuckle, "It's not kinky now be quiet, you're taking the sweetness out of it." I could hear the pout in her voice and apologized.

She helped me down a set of stairs and then placed her hands on my hips from behind me, "ready?"

I nodded eagerly and gasped as she undid the tie from the blindfold and I stood there, the whole rink was lit with dozens, and I mean _dozens_ of candles, and in the middle of the ice was a blanket laid out below two small beanie chairs and a table with food and plates set up. I was speechless, completely at a loss of words. I looked around again and then finally, I smiled. "Spencer." I breathed as she pulled me into her from behind.

"You like it?" She whispered against my neck.

"I love it," I said in awe and we stepped forward onto the ice, making our way to the table. "How'd you manage to pull this one off?" I asked, still in awe.

"A little help." Spencer grinned and waited for me to sit down before taking her own seat.

She was such a gentlewoman.

I heard a couple of giggles echo from the far side and caught Alex and Sammy looking at us, waving as they slipped out to enjoy their night. "You're sneaky," I looked back at Spencer and smiled. The way the glow of the candles made her look was amazing and breathtaking. I never knew humans could be created with such beauty like Spencer. "This is amazing and beautiful Spence," I whispered again.

"Thank you," Spencer laughed softly with a sigh of relief, "I was a little nervous about this," she confessed, her eyes not moving from mine, "that maybe you'd think it was over the top."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Baby, you really don't realize how romantic you can really be, do you?" I grabbed her hand from where it was lying on the table and pressed my lips to her cool flesh. "This is perfect. You are perfect."

Her eyes dropped and she blushed for the hundredth time that day. "I um, I cooked for us. It may be not as hot, but it should be warm," she uncovered each of our plates and I found rice with lemon-peppered chicken. The smell of the food made my stomach growl, not realizing how hungry I really was, "there's salad too," she whispered and uncovered a plastic bowl.

"Amazing," I smiled and licked my lips, "God this smells so good."

"Try it." Spencer watched me curiously and her eyes widened at the moan I made when I took the first bite of the tender chicken. "Good?" She smirked.

"Fuck yea," I moaned and dug into another piece, "you made this?" I slipped the meat into my mouth and grinned when she nodded. She was eating me up with her eyes.

"That's why I couldn't hang out after school," she shrugged with an apologetic look, "I wanted to get everything going so I didn't have to rush while getting ready at the same time."

"No need to explain," I grinned and we continued to eat Spencer's dinner with conversation that never once was interrupted by silence.

"That was delicious." I thanked her again for the food and leaned forward, brushing a strand of golden hair away from her eyes. "I don't know how it's possible," I whispered, my fingers guiding down her cheek softly, "but I fall in love with you more and more each day."

Spencer grinned and wrapped her fingers around my wrist and pulled my fingers to her lips, where she brushed her lips over the soft pads of my skin. "Come with me," she stood up and gently helped me out of my seat, pulling me to my feet. "See, I can get pretty corny as well," she led me to a part of the arena where there was a stereo hooked up and pushed play on the CD, "Miss Davies," she held out her hand, "may I have this dance?"

The familiar smooth voice of John Mayer came on and I grabbed Spencer's hands, placing them on my waist while I wrapped mine around her waist.

_Here comes the cold  
Break out the winter clothes  
And find a love to call your own  
You - enter you  
Your cheeks a shade of pink  
And the rest of you in powder blue_

I watched as Spencer's lips moved to the lyric's of 'St. Patrick's Day' and I danced slowly, mesmerized by the talent that came from her throat and how she felt so comfortable.

_Who knows what will be  
But I'll make you this guarantee_

_No way November will see our goodbye  
When it comes to December it's obvious why  
No one wants to be alone at Christmas time_

I sighed with a smile and meld my body into hers, placing my head on her shoulder with my eyes closed, listening to every word she was singing in my ear, filling with more love I thought possible.

_In the dark, on the phone  
You tell me the names of your brothers  
And your favorite colors  
I'm learning you  
And when it snows again  
We'll take a walk outside  
And search the sky  
Like children do_

_No way November will see our goodbye  
When it comes to December it's obvious why  
No one wants to be alone at Christmas time  
And come January we're frozen inside  
Making new resolutions a hundred times  
February, won't you be my valentine?_

I lifted my head and looked into her blue eyes. Blue eyes that I so easily got lost in. The words faded from her lips when I tangled my hands in her hair, pulling her lips to mine. I breathed her in. Every essence of her beautiful heart and kissed her with every emotion I was feeling.

We stayed like that for a while on the ice, dancing and kissing with no one watching us. It reminded of the night she took me to the pond.

This Spencer showed me her whole soul. She let down that aggressive part of her and let me in completely. She trusted me with every fibre of her being and I knew that because I could feel it and see it.

I hoped that I could really show her all of me in that same way. Swaying with her on that ice that particular night, I knew I could. I knew I could trust myself and in turn, have her trust me with everything she held in her hand that was a possession of me.

I was finally finding myself, Ashley Davies, within a woman…

…a woman who had awakened a part of me I never knew existed.

- - - -


	95. Let's Just Go With The Moment

I own SALEX

**- 44.4 - Let's Just Go With The Moment**

**Rated R  
Alex's PoV **

Sometimes when you sit there and you think about all the things you do, you find little things that you could've made better. Things you could've changed before they got too far.

Sometimes you think back on the moment when your life pretty much changed forever. That moment when you can really understand who you are and why you are the way you are - a moment where even if it wasn't forever, it was still a time that you can cherish regardless.

"Open it," Sammy whispered, laying on her side while I sat cross-legged on her bed. Dinner was a success but she forgot the gift she was going to give me at home, so we decided to make our own dessert and make a night of it, what was left of Valentine's Day.

I fiddled with the velvet box in my hand and chewed on my bottom lip nervously. I didn't know what was hiding beneath that velvet cover and my fingers fumbled with it before I took a silent breath and opened the box slowly. My eyebrows raised and my heart raced, looking between the item and then at a smiling Sammy. She sat up and took the box from me, grabbing my right hand. I watched as she took the item out and slowly slide in on my right hand ring finger. "It, it fits perfectly." I whispered, looking down at her Class ring as it so beautifully occupied my finger. The silver ring with her name engraved with '2008' on the other side of a scorpion. She would be graduating with my sister and Ashley.

"I was hoping it um," she let out a shaky breath, "it wasn't too much."

I couldn't speak. I've only read about this kind of thing happening and sure you may not think it was a huge deal, but it was too me.

"Alex?" She whispered, tucking some of my hair behind my ears as I stared at the ring. "If you don't like it…" she frowned.

"I love it," I breathed and looked at her blue cloudy eyes, smiling widely, "I really do, thank you." I bit my lip and toyed with the jewellery. "But why?"

"You're special," Sammy whispered and blushed as she sat up and pulled me onto her lap, my legs on either side of her hips, "you get me, you know? You understand me and you're just, mine, all that is mine."

I shyly smiled and cupped the back of her neck, my thumbs tracing the outline of her jawbone. "I am yours."

"And people will know that now that you're wearing my ring," Sammy grinned. "You are so beautiful," she whispered, her fingers sliding up my arms before sliding them in my hair.

I swallowed as the air in the room changed around us. I felt, yes, I felt my eyes turn a darker grey as she licked her perfect shaped lips. "I'm going to kiss you," I whispered, gripping onto the back of her neck tighter, "and whatever happens," I brushed my lips along her cheek gently, "let's just go with it."

Sammy pulled back, her eyes searching mine for the meaning behind my words.

I was ready.

She was about to speak when I pressed my fingers against her lips. "Just, kiss me." I softly commanded and she obliged, her kiss was soft and determined. Determined to make me feel that every part of her was ready for that moment as well.

Pushing me down to her mattress gently, her body covered my own, lips still fused with mine. I shivered when her hand inched its way beneath my shirt, short nails drawing small circles towards up my ribcage.

We always found ourselves in that sort of situation. Making out on her bed was nothing with us. We even made out in our bras and pants before, never venturing further. But the night was different, it was going to be different, I could tell.

Kisses were hotter and more passionate. Hands began to wander so graciously past breasts, tweaking nipples into hardened peeks through thin material. Noises stringing from our mouths were more desperate than ever.

Then there I was, lying naked with my naked girlfriend on top of me, skin against skin – just exploring with her fingertips across the skin that I never knew could be that sensitive. Her lips left permanent yet invisible marks on every inch of my body, marking me so I'd remember the moment for the rest of my life. She made me feel special. She made it so special.

She was patient with me after I came down from an orgasmic spiral she sent me on. She was patient when it was my turn to hold her, kiss her, touch her, show her what it was like to feel special.

The night left a really memorable moment in my life that I knew I'd never forget.

Samantha Taylor was that moment.

- - - -


	96. If I Could Live Within You Forever

_Don't Own SoN - Just the storyline/Oc's_

**- 45.1- If I Could Live Within You Forever**

**Rated Hard R  
Spencer's PoV **

Ashley's body hovered over mine, our bodies entwined in a heated mess on my bed. One arm was propped up above my head, while the fingers on her other hand worked me slowly.

Her forehead pressed against mine, our heated breaths mingling together. I could barely catch the air in my lungs as my hips met the gentle thrusts harder. "Ash-" Her name was cut of by her lips pressed against mine, her tongue seeking entrance.

I groaned and weaved my fingers through her brown waves, whimper and writhing beneath her.

I couldn't tell you how long she stayed there, on top me, keeping the same speed. She was driving me crazy and making me feel so fucking good at the same time. She wanted to take her time with me and that was exactly what she was doing.

"So warm and soft," she murmured, her lips moving down my jaw, to my neck. I moaned and gripped her back as her own body started rocking into me. I could feel her arousal spread across my thigh. "So smooth," she husked into my ear as the fingers that were inside of me, moved deeper.

"Baby," I gasped as her body moved down, her wet lips leaving traces of fire in their wake as they danced across my throat and snaring a nipple between her lips, sucking gently. I moaned even louder and raised my hips, trying to speed up her torturously slow pace.

"Patience," she whispered against my quivering abdomen before I felt her tongue joining her fingers. The flicker of her hot appendage rapidly flicking against my swollen clit caused me to arch up involuntarily, sending sharp shocks from the tips of my toes all the way up my spine, exploding with lights behind my eyelids. "Jesus fuck Spence," Ashley huskily whispered, her body slithering up mine, licking her lips, "You came so fast, what happened to patience?"

"Uhgn." I arched my back again as I felt her add a third finger, thrusting even deeper and harder. My own hands finding purchased on Ashley's back that was coated with a fine sheen of sweat.

Fingertips grazed patches of skin that caused our bodies to jump every now and then. Kisses were shared lazily as hips moved slowly against thighs, building up a whirlwind of colours that would blast through one body to the other, holding on for dear life when the spiral became stronger and faster, pulling us together, slamming fingers into tight muscles, tearing out cries of pleasure from the depths of our core.

Ashley collapsed on top of me and moved her head to rest right underneath my chin. I kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter to me as we regained our breathing back to normal. "I think my muscles are officially out of service for the next twenty minutes," she grumbled with a hint of a smile to her voice.

"Twenty minutes, eh?" My fingertips trailed up her back and then down again, smiling as she shivered.

"Mmm, maybe ten minutes," she propped herself back up on both of her hands and peered down at me, her brown curls curtaining us from the rest of the room, "I think you've got to be an angel or something," she murmured and rolled her eyes as I blushed, "come on Carlin, you've proved to me so many times that you're a big softly, why hide it now?"

"I'm not hiding," I chewed my lip and played with a few strands of her hair, "I just, you make it sound so true."

"Maybe because it is true," Ashley leaned in and kissed me again, I could still taste myself on her tongue. I groaned in protest when she pulled back. "Luckily I'm the one that gets to see that side of you."

"Yea," I smirked, "don't go spreading the word. I have a reputation to keep up, you know?" I poked her sides and she yelped, sliding off of me.

"It's okay," she breathed between giggles, "I kind of like being the only one who sees Spencer."

"Me too." I moved closer and kissed her neck, sucking lightly at her pulse point.

The alarm on my cell phone went off and we both grumbled. Since Aiden was still downstairs with Kyla, Ashley was able to convince her aunt to stay until 12:30am. Late for a school night but since Aiden wasn't even gone yet, we took advantage of the time.

"We should get dressed before Aiden comes to find us," Ashley sighed and sat up, looking for her clothes in the darkened room. "I'm so glad your parents decided to stay at a hotel tonight."

I scrunched up my face. Gross. They were only at the hotel for one reason and one reason only.

Grown up sex.

After getting dressed and making out a little more, we finally snuck downstairs to find Aiden sitting up with reruns of Full House playing and Kyla curled up against him, sleeping.

"You two are a cute couple," Ashley whispered while and leaned over the couch to brush some hair out Kyla's sleeping face.

Aiden grinned. "I asked her to be my girlfriend," he nodded and then cleared his throat, "she thought it was just because we were going to have a baby together. I finally convinced her that I really do love her and even if we weren't having a baby together, I'd still want her to be my girlfriend."

"Good." I smiled and helped move Kyla over to the other side of the couch as Aiden shut off the TV and stretched.

"Let me help you put her to bed." He scooped up the brunette and said he'd be right back before he made his way the stairs with Kyla.

"Too bad there's school tomorrow," Ashley whispered, "I'd sneak you back to my place."

I grinned and shook my head. "You're so bad."

"Me? You're the one who dragged me up to your bedroom when you found out your parents weren't going to be home tonight."

"Yea," I sighed dramatically, "I'm so bad." She punched me on the arm playfully and then pulled me in for a hug. I breathed her in and sighed happily.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Ashley kissed me softly as Aiden came back down the stairs.

I nodded and squeezed her hand before letting go as she opened the door after putting her coat and shoes on. "Hey Ash?" She turned around and gave me a very cute smile, "thank you for being my Valentine."

"Anytime babe," Ashley winked and followed Aiden out the door.

I bit my lip and blushed even though no one was around.

I hated it that she made me mushy Spencer yet I loved it all at the same time.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"I spent the night with Sammy and you know what Spence?"__I turned around to face her.__"It was amazing."__She breathed._

_I nodded slowly, sliding a hand into my coat pocket, stepping towards her."So, that means you're like…"_

_"Not a virgin?"Alex smirked._

_"Yea," I breathed and exhaled."I should give her the 'if you hurt my sister' speech again."I frowned and bit my lip."You know, just in case she forgot the first speech."_

_"Spencer, you will not give her another 'I'll chop your imaginary balls off' speech!"Alex laughed and pushed me forward, ushering me into the arena._


	97. Justice Will Beat You Down Today

**_Ahhhh, sorry for the long ass delay! I tried to promise myself I'd never let that happen - especially seeing as the fic is complete, I'm just slow at posting it. -sad face- Forgive me? I'm getting back on track! Best case scenario, two updates a day - worst case, once a day! Sound good?_**

**_Thank you all for your patience, concerns and your devotion and dedication - means a lot to me. -smiles-_**

**I don't own SoN - just the words/storyline/OC's.**

**- Chapter 45.2 - Justice Will Beat You Down Today**

**Spencer's PoV**

The buzzer on my alarm clock went off and I slapped it hard. I groaned when the **5:00am** blinked at me. I grumbled and got out of bed, quietly getting ready for practice.

After fifteen minutes of getting ready, I heard some raised voices come from across the hall and swung my door open to find my mom and Alex arguing. I blinked. "Mom?"

Paula stopped and looked at me with my hockey bag over my shoulder and stepped back, smiling. "Are you off to practice?"

I nodded and frowned. "I thought you and dad were staying at a hotel last night?"

"We did but we both work today so we got up early and came home to grab our briefcases and change." She looked back at my sister, who was standing there with the same clothes she had on from the night before and her hair was a little tousled.

"What?" Alex frowned at me as I tilted my head. Something was different about her. "For fuck sakes Spence, stop looking at me like that."

"Alexis, you're language! You girls really need to watch it with those words," Paula looked at me, "your sister is grounded." She sighed and leaned against Alex's doorframe.

"What? Why?!" Alex raised her voice again, throwing her purse across her room. "Spencer and Glen can stay out late all night without a word and I'm the one that gets shafted because I'm the _baby_? Whatever mom!"

"Alex," my mom sighed, "Your father and I told you about your curfew. Be home by midnight at the latest and that's an extension on your curfew as it is. I expected more of you."

I saw the tears that began to form in my sister's eyes and felt bad. "Mom, why are you grounding her?" I stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders. "She called me last night and told me that Sammy's car wouldn't start. I just told her to spend the night there instead of worrying about it. I mean really," I looked into my sister's grey eyes, "what kind of trouble could our dear Alex, who would never want to disappoint you, get into? So," I patted Alex's back and smiled at my mom, "if you want to ground someone, ground me."

"Spencer…" Alex began but I pushed her into her room and raised an eyebrow at the older blonde.

"Well why didn't you just say that?" Paula looked over at my sister, who stood there staring at me in shock.

"Uh," Alex licked her lips and shrugged, "I didn't think you'd believe me?"

"Nonsense," my mom waved her hand and yawned, "well I'm going to have a quick shower. Have a good practice Spence."

"Spencer, why'd you do that?" Alex asked me as I stepped into her room.

"You're my lil sis, I told you I'd look out for you." I shrugged and noticed the faintness of a hickey on her neck. "You're so lucky mom never saw that." I pulled on her collar and took a better look before she slapped my hand away from her shirt.

"Are you going to practice?" Alex nodded towards my bag in the hall.

"Nah, I just like getting up at the ass crack of dawn for the hell of it." I smirked and she rolled her eyes at my sarcasm.

"Can I come?" She asked, almost shyly.

"Of course," I smiled and grabbed my heavy bag, "I'll meet you in the car."

I made my way downstairs and found Mama C looking up at me. "I know you covered for her."

"Oh really? How would you know?" I raised an eyebrow and stopped at the last step, making me eye level with her.

"Your father gave her money to grab a cab if anything came up Spence." Paula looked at me and I could tell she was a little annoyed that her two daughters were conspiring against her.

"Maybe she spent it on buying something purdy for her girl." I shrugged and readjusted my bag. The fucker was getting heavy. I sighed and patted her shoulder. "Mom, this is Alex okay? Do you really think she'd risk getting caught and grounded over having, uh, I mean, doing 'activities'?"

My mom thought about it and then smiled. "I guess not?"

"And really, Alex? Having sex? Please." I laughed and made my way past her. "Tell her to hurry her ass up, I will not be late."

After waiting a minute or so, Alex finally came out of the house and we drove to the arena in silence. I parked the car and held her wrist before she got out. "Hey," she turned to face me, "you really just fell asleep, right? I mean, there was nothing freaky going on with you and Sammy that caused you to almost get grounded?"

She frowned and swallowed. "When you first slept with Aiden, did you come home right after?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I think I just got my answer." I opened up my door and slammed it shut, making my way inside with Alex a few feet behind me.

"Yes, okay?" She said loud enough so I could hear her. "I spent the night with Sammy and you know what Spence?" I turned around to face her. "It was amazing." She breathed.

I nodded slowly, sliding a hand into my coat pocket, stepping towards her. "So, that means you're like…"

"Not a virgin?" Alex smirked.

"Yea," I breathed and exhaled. "I should give her the 'if you hurt my sister' speech again." I frowned and bit my lip. "You know, just in case she forgot the first speech."

"Spencer, you will not give her another 'I'll chop off your imaginary balls off' speech!" Alex laughed and pushed me forward, ushering me into the arena.

"Hey," I turned around while walking backwards, "I'll have you know that the speech worked, kay? So, I mean, this whole sex thing makes relationships more…complicated."

"Yea," she nodded, "I know."

"I… why would you want complicated?" I frowned, scratching my head.

"Jesus Spence, you do realize I'm only eleven months younger than you right? I'm not that far behind and I know what I'm doing in _my_ relationship. So stop being my fucking mom and let me grow up." She smacked my arm and spun me around. "Now get your ass on the ice and channel your anger on Brady's nuts."

I perked up and eyebrow and smirked. "Good idea!"

However, I wasn't angry that my little sister was no longer 'innocent'. I was just a little shocked. Good shocked. Maybe even a little proud? If she lost it to a guy, I'd probably be feeling different. Probably.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Brent finished tying up his skates as he smiled at me. "Brady got kicked off the team."

Wait.

Did I hear that correctly?

"Brady? Ian Brady?" I asked surprised. He nodded and I felt happy yet disappointed. "Well fuck me, who the hell am I going to take my anger out on?"

Brent chuckled and smacked my back. "I swear Carlin, I don't know how we never noticed this butch side of you before. We just figured you were a hot straight chick with a very aggressive side."

"Hot and aggressive, you got two out of three right, Brent," I winked, "so don't you forget it."

He laughed and finished getting ready. I sat there in a white wife beater, the bottom half of my gear already on and laced up my skates. The loose hair that fell from my ponytail, hung in front of my eyes. I stood up and stretched, screaming as someone tapped my bare shoulder. "Oh for the love of fucking hell!" I sighed and slammed my locker shut.

"Really missed you too," Carmen smirked and bit her lip, "I know you told me to back off, but uh, you're kinda stuck with me."

"Come again?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't even come a first time Carlin," Carmen chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up in the air. "Why do I even bother speaking when you turn everything into a sexual come on!"

"Because you like it," she winked and moved past me, pulling over a jersey that looked awfully familiar to my Rebel's. The jersey had 'Mandez' in bold black letters embroidered on it.

"No no no!" I laughed like a crazy woman. "You've got to be fucking with me!"

Carmen smiled and blinked slowly. She was about to say something when I threw my hockey tape at her to shut her up.

"So Brady gets kicked off the team, I get rid of one useless fucking pussy and now I'm stuck with another cunt? Come on! Where is the justice?" I screamed and threw on my shoulder pads and then pulled on my jersey. "This is not the type of morning I wanted."

No. I wanted a morning where I would go to practice; beat the fuck out of Brady and then go to school riled up and take advantage of my girlfriend during lunch hour.

Instead, I went to practice, found out Brady was kicked off the team, stuck with Carmen and lunch hour is looking like it was days away. Sure, I could beat Carmen…

…but I do believe she'd like it.

And Ashley wouldn't.

Hmm, maybe I could get Ashley to beat Carmen.

Yea, Ashley would so kick her ass.

* * *

**Next Time In Wash It All Away:**

_I swallowed. __"Did you tell Carmen to back off?" _

_She frowned in confusion but never stepped back from me. __She just tilted her head and slowly nodded, "yea, she's a dick."_

_"Do you like her?" __I asked again, my fingers slowly tracing her jacket collar._

_"Ash," she sighed heavily and shook her head._

_"Do you?" __I stepped back. __"Just, please tell me Spence. __I promise I won't be mad, okay? __Just don't lie to me."_

_Her blue eyes slowly moved away from my gaze, chewing on her lip before she looked at me again. __"I find myself wondering if she really is who she says she is," she whispered, "you know, if she's really the 'in your' face kind of girl."_

_I licked my lips and clasped my hands over hers. __"Do you **like** her?"_


	98. Am I Who I Am?

**Don't own! Just the oc's and storyline!**

**- 46.1 - Am I Who I Am? Or Am I Who You Want Me To Be?**

**Ashley's PoV**

I was getting used to waking up early every morning. It was like the alarm clock was built in my head, especially when I knew Spencer had early morning practice. I couldn't help it. Walking in the arena and seeing her do what she does best, aside from me of course, kicking ass and definitely taking names.

Since Spencer was kicked off the school team and then refused to play with them again, they lost every single game except one. Coach Lit was sure as hell cursing herself good and hard because while her team was losing, Rebels were on a roll.

When I heard from my girlfriend that Carmen was playing for the team, I felt weird. Jealous weird. She'd be spending time with Spencer in the locker room and showers and that idea was not sitting well with me.

At all.

I tried to convince Spencer that I should just take care of it. You know, shower with her every single morning. It earned me an aroused growl and then a laugh. I wasn't joking. We both knew if I showered with her every time she had morning practice, we'd never get to school on time.

Two weeks passed and I was in the locker room listening to my iPod, waiting for Spencer to come out of the shower when I felt someone sit beside me. I took the buds out of my ear and raised an eyebrow when I saw Carmen sitting there, in her bra and jeans, looking at me.

"See what you like?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hardly." I snorted and started to put my earphones back in when she laughed. "What?"

"Are you worried that Spencer's going to leave you for me?" She moved to straddle the bench, raising an eyebrow. "You're here every morning there's practice."

"Spencer wouldn't leave me for you Carmen, I'm here because I want to be." I brushed some hair away from my eyes and looked away from the other brunette. "Why are you like this?" I asked quietly, turning to look at her.

"And what exactly am I like?" She frowned.

"Fake." I shrugged and stood up, grabbing the tray of coffees that held mine and Spencer's.

"You don't know me Davies, I wouldn't start calling me fake." Carmen stood up and opened her locker, grabbing a shirt. "Who the hell are you to-"

"Am I interrupting something?" Spencer came in view and I smiled as she was already fully dressed and ready to go.

"No." The other girl slammed her locker shut and stuffed her bag full of junk.

"Good." Spencer grabbed a coffee from my hand and pressed her lips against mine.

"Morning," I grinned and kissed her once more before pulling back only to find Carmen looking at us. "Take a picture, it may last longer."

Spencer smirked and grabbed her bag. "Nice wiping your face on the ice again Mandez, can't wait to do it again."

"Spence?" I pulled her to the side and eyed up the brunette, who finished getting ready to go. "Can you give me a minute?"

I wanted to talk to this Carmen cunt. Really talk to her and see where exactly she stood with Spencer. You could call me jealous if you'd like, but I really was just curious. I knew Spencer would never cheat on me, because she let me see that side of her that no one else saw. She let me be the one she could really trust and be herself, since the very first time we met.

"Huh?" Spencer scrunched up her face and tilted her head to the side, "you want to be alone with her?" I chuckled but nodded. Raising an eyebrow, she took a sip of her coffee and shrugged, exiting the room quietly.

Carmen and I eyed each other up suspiciously. I knew her type. I _was_ her type. I knew how she worked even if she thought I didn't. She preyed on vulnerable girls and she preyed on taken girls – like I used too.

"Why do you like her?" I asked, leaning against the door.

"What's not to like?" She smirked. "Gorgeous, legs that go on for days, she's bright, witty and she's nice."

Nice? Getting threats from that gorgeous blonde was her definition of being nice?

"She likes you Carmen and I'm not saying this to give you an upper hand, but you know she likes you. You know that you can swoon any girl you want too because you've mastered it. You set your sight on Spencer and she's all you see. I get that."

"You don't get it at all," she frowned and shook her head, "you really think you've got me figured out don't you?"

"I was you!" I said, stepping forward. "I've been there so many times. Throwing yourself at someone and loving the attention you got because you never get it anywhere else."

I could tell she was getting a little upset and angry but you thought I was about to back down?

Hell no.

Spencer was my girlfriend.

"So, you think she likes me?" Carmen smirked, her anger dissipating.

"Spencer likes a lot of people but yes," I sighed heavily, "she finds you interesting which is why she hasn't told you to back off."

Of course, telling Carmen to back off could also mean she didn't really trust herself around her. But that wasn't Spencer.

"Oh," her face fell and I frowned, "well then I guess you have nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

I knew what she meant, I just had to hear her say it.

"Listen," she threw her bag over her shoulder and blew some hair out of her eyes, "your girlfriend told me to stay away from her so if that's what you all want, fine, whatever. It's clear she doesn't like me, not even in as a 'friend' so you've got your wish. You win. But I'm still coming to my games and that you cannot change that, Davies." She shoved past me and swung the door open.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. Spencer may have found something intriguing about the brunette, but I just didn't see it. I started to think about myself. You know, Dirty Davies. Would Spencer be intrigued by her? Of course.

But would Spencer really want to be with _that_ Ashley? I wasn't sure.

If I weren't in the picture, would she find herself in someone like Mandez? I hoped not.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to fight that green-eyed jealous monster away from rising. Jealousy was definitely a new feeling to me. I've never been in love before to really care who touched the next girl of the hour I was with.

Spencer was it for me. I knew that. At seventeen, I knew that I found the one woman who I could spend everyday of my life with.

So why was I feeling jealous?

"Ugh." I kicked the trashcan and made my way out, finding Spencer at the concession. She had a smirk on her face with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"What did you say to her? She walked right past me without so much as a look." Spencer chuckled and sipped on her coffee. I frowned and she noticed it. Was she wanting Carmen to look at her? "What's up?" Her hand was on my arm, rubbing softly.

"Nothing," I shook that jealous monster down a bit and replaced my frown with a smile, "I'm just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Ash, you never get that much sleep. I'm surprised you still function properly after the many nights you sit in your room and read or write instead of sleeping." She kissed me on the cheek and looped her arm through mine.

"Yea…" I nod and remain silent. Thoughts were filling my head and I could not stop them. Should I ask about her like for Carmen? You know, to put my own mind at ease?

I trusted Spencer. It wasn't like I doubted her or anything, but you know, curiosity killed the cat right? It was sure as hell killing me.

"Baby," she pressed her body against mine fully, wrapping her fingers in my hair, "what happened?"

I swallowed. "Did you tell Carmen to back off?"

She frowned in confusion but never stepped back from me. She just tilted her head and slowly nodded, "yea, she's a dick."

"Do you like her?" I asked again, my fingers slowly tracing her jacket collar.

"Ash," she sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Do you?" I stepped back. "Just, please tell me Spence. I promise I won't be mad, okay? Just don't lie to me."

Her blue eyes slowly moved away from my gaze, chewing on her lip before she looked at me again. "I find myself wondering if she really is who she says she is," she whispered, "you know, if she's really the 'in your' face kind of girl."

I licked my lips and clasped my hands over hers. "Do you _like_ her?"

"No!" Spencer ripped her hand from mine and frowned at me. "She's interesting, yes. But I hate the game she plays. I hate the way she can make me feel so uncomfortable. I hate that she uses women as a piece of meat and then leave them hanging like they're unwanted leftovers. And I hate the way you're acting like you can't trust me."

"Spencer, I was not saying that I don't trust you, okay? I just really wanted to know." I pleaded and reached back for her hand.

"Then stop fucking asking me if I like her!" She said in an annoyed voice. "No, I don't like Carmen. Yes, I asked her to back off because I thought she was making you uncomfortable as well, god Ashley, did you really think I liked her?"

I stood there as I watched her walk away from me. She turned away and just…left.

So maybe she didn't like Carmen that way.

"_But I hate the game she plays. I hate the way she can make me feel so uncomfortable. I hate that she uses women as a piece of meat and then leave them hanging like they're unwanted leftovers. And I hate the way you're acting like you can't trust me."_

Those words she used sent a shiver through me. She loathed everything Carmen stood for, found her interesting yes but never cared for her actions.

That answered my other question. Dirty Davies may have never gotten her hands on Spencer Carlin. Interested, yes, but she was the whore that Carmen portrayed to be and I didn't know whether to take offence to that or not.

I sighed heavily and scratched my forehead, slowly making my way out of the parking lot. I was paranoid. I was jealous. I was scared.

Even though I was thankful that I met Spencer and I was happy to be who I was with her, my heart sank when I realized that in a way, Spencer may just not love who I _was_ before I came here.

Whether I was 'her' or not, that part of me was still _me_.

Could Spencer really love _all_ of me?

Could she love Dirty Davies?

"Hey," her low voice brought me out of my thoughts as I realized I was the exit doors where she stood waiting for me, "let's get going," she grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "we can pick my CRV up after school."

"Spence?" I stopped her and cupped her face, "I'm sorry."

"I love you Ash," she whispered and pecked me on the lips before dragging me to her vehicle.

She loved me.

I could feel it. I could see it. I could taste it.

So why did I still feel like the other shoe could still drop?

* * *

**Next Time In Wash It All Away:**

_"Ashley!" Alex came up to my girlfriend and looped her arm through hers. "I've missed you." She kissed the brunette on the cheek._

_I smirked. "If you two don't stop with that, I'm going to have to suspect that you picked the wrong Carlin." I waved a finger in front of Ashley._

_"Please!" Ashley held a hand over her heart, "I can totally resist Baby C's deep grey eyes, long black hair and those perfect strawberry shaped lips."_

_Alex blushed and ducked her head. Ah, you think she had a smidgen of a crush on my girlfriend? Yea, me too._

_"Just like I can resist Spencer's luscious golden hair, crystal cobalt eyes and perfect cherry lips, right?" Sammy stepped up beside me._

_Ashley frowned and moved between Sammy and I. "You've got your own Carlin, this one is taken."_


	99. Triple Word Score

**- 46.2 - Triple Word Score**

**Spencer's PoV**

"I quit," Trixie plopped herself down beside me in the library, "I told coach I couldn't play for her any longer because it just didn't feel right, so I quit."

I blinked and looked at the redhead. "Excuse me? Trix, you quit?"

"Why play for a homophobe, you know? I'm just sorry I didn't do it sooner." Trixie sighed and rolled her neck, leaning forward. "It's just, what the hell am I going to do with my free time now?"

"I understand why you quit, but you love the game," I frowned.

"Would you stay on the team if you didn't have Rebel's?" Trixie asked me.

Would I? I mean, would I play for someone who's totally against who I was? Sure, hockey was basically the air that I breathed, but would I allow myself to lose that much perspective and self-respect just to play the sport?

"That's a hard one," I shrugged, "but probably not. I'd cry myself to sleep every night though." I smiled and she laughed. "Honest!"

"I'm so not doubting you Carlin." Trixie chuckled and looked around the library. "Where's Ash?"

"Right here." Ashley's husky voice came up behind me and I felt her hands wrapped around me from behind, placing a kiss on the side of my neck before taking a seat next to me. "Sorry I'm a little late, I was held back in class because some ass wouldn't shut up so he earned us all a fifteen minute detention."

"Ugh, not fair!" Trixie frowned.

"I know!" Ashley gasped before looking at me. She tilted her head to the side and frowned, "are you okay?"

Trixie must've noticed the tension and quickly made herself scarce. "We should totally get the people together this weekend for a fun game, kay Spence?" She watched me nod before she took off.

I licked my lips and looked at Ashley, biting my lower lip. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" She frowned even deeper. "I was the one that made you upset this morning."

"I know but Ash," I grabbed her hand, "you have no reason to be upset about Mandez. I mean, I get it and I don't want to play it off like you're being silly yet at the same time," I sighed, "you need to be able to trust me."

"I do." Ashley pleaded and scooted her chair closer. "She just gets to me you know? I mean, I understand if you do like her because I would like her if she wasn't constantly trying to pick you up." She had the cutest pout on her face and it was hard to stay serious with her when she gave me that look.

I snickered and wrapped my arms around her neck, pressing my forehead against hers. "She can try all she wants, but I've got you Davies and you're all the woman I'll ever need."

I saw her relax and she kissed me softly. Her hands played with end of my ponytail. "You want to runaway and elope?" She quirked a grin and I swallowed but smiled.

_Yes._

"Why?" I laughed softly. "We can just elope here and not tell anyone!"

Ashley laughed with me and pulled back. "Did you eat already?"

"No, I was waiting for you." I packed my books in my bag and took her hand that was extended for me.

"Ashley!" Alex came up to my girlfriend and looped her arm through hers. "I've missed you." She kissed the brunette on the cheek.

I smirked. "If you two don't stop with that, I'm going to have to suspect that you picked the wrong Carlin." I waved a finger in front of Ashley.

"Please!" Ashley held a hand over her heart, "I can totally resist Baby C's deep grey eyes, long black hair and those perfect strawberry shaped lips."

Alex blushed and ducked her head. Ah, you think she had a smidgen of a crush on my girlfriend? Yea, me too.

"Just like I can resist Spencer's luscious golden hair, crystal cobalt eyes and perfect cherry lips, right?" Sammy stepped up beside me.

Ashley frowned and moved between Sammy and I. "You've got your own Carlin, this one is taken."

Sammy and Alex laughed as they laced their fingers together. "Well we're going for a quick coffee run, you want to come?"

"Only Seniors are allowed off of campus," I raised an eyebrow at Alex, who just rolled her eyes.

"I've been leaving with Sammy off school grounds since last year when she wasn't even allowed to leave!" Alex laughed and tugged her girlfriend towards their lockers to grab their coats. "I haven't gotten caught yet!"

"You've got that Carlin cocky charm Alex," Ashley warned her, "it'll get you into trouble eventually!" She yelled as they disappeared around a corner. I gave her a 'what's that supposed to mean' look and she shoved me lightly, "whatever Spence, don't give me that look. You know exactly what I mean."

"I was winning scrabble you know, so I was getting cocky," I grumbled and opened the cafeteria door, "not my fault you spelled out an STD word on a triple word score space!"

"Ah," Ashley waved herself as if she were hot, which you know, she was, "can't help that I'm good at spelling." We both erupted into giggles.

"Happy?" A male voice came up behind us and I turned around to see Brady standing there with a black eye and swollen lip. "I'm kicked off of Rebel's."

I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest. "Yea, I heard. What'd you do to piss off the coach this time?"

Brady just sneered at me and licked his swollen lip. "You tell your girlfriend Mandez to fucking watch her back, Carlin." He gave me the evilest glare and stalked off.

I frowned and looked at Ashley, who was mirroring my look.

"You don't think she did that to him, do you?" She whispered as Brady pulled his hood over his head and made his way out of the cafeteria.

"I don't know." I shook my head and then I saw Ashley smirk, "What?" I couldn't help but smile as well.

"If she did, she totally earned some cool points." Ashley laughed. "And I can't believe he just called Carmen your girlfriend!"

Carmen? Spencer Carlin's girlfriend?

I laughed.

Right.

- - - -


	100. I'm Touching You

**- 47.1 - I'm Touching You**

**Spencer's PoV**

I winced as I was body checked hard into the boards. "Carlin! Pick it up!" I heard Coach Caron yelling.

I took a second to catch my breath before making my way down the rink, chasing the opponent so I could steal the puck. I skidded to a stop in front of him and winked, hooking my stick at the perfect angle to steal the puck and shot it towards Mandez. She skated off down the length of the rink and I stayed close behind because she was about to get sandwiched.

Ouch.

That'll leave a mark.

She got sandwiched. I took the puck and flicked my wrist roughly, the round black thing soaring through the air and right into the net.

Score baby!

I laughed as my team mates patted my back and we got ready for another face off. I could feel the game running through my veins. I could feel how badly I wanted to just skate, play and win. "When you get it, pass it to me and head back down the rink, I'll slap shoot it to you and as soon as the puck hits your stick just fucking fling that thing towards the net and hope for the best," I breathed heavily, addressing Carmen.

I had to admit as much as I didn't like it, we made a good team on the ice.

Carmen faced off with another player from the other team, she looked over at me and I nodded in confirmation that I was ready. The referee blew his whistle and before I knew it, I had the puck. I swerved through team mates and made my way closer to Carmen before sending the puck to her.

I body slammed a player against the boards and looked on as Mandez raised her stick and hit the puck with all of her might.

It was like slow motion. The puck spun so fast and it ricocheted off the goalies skate and into the net. I screamed, throwing my stick in the air as we all made our way towards her, patting her on the head.

We won.

Rebels beat Clovers: 12 – 5.

"Fuck that was awesome!" I said out of breath, taking off my helmet and grabbing a water bottle, squirting it down my throat.

"That was a sick move Carlin," Brent patted my back as we made our way back on the ice to shake hands with the other team.

After a bunch of 'good games', our team finally made our way back towards the locker room. "I can't believe I actually made that shot." Carmen laughed, taking off her helmet and scratching the back of her neck. We walked side by side down the long hallway.

"Eh," I shrugged, "I knew you could do it." She smiled at me and I shrugged again, taking the elastic out of my hair and letting it flow past my shoulders. I was getting a headache and having it up in a ponytail was only heightening the pain.

"Are you going to Johnny's?" Carmen asked me as we rounded the corner towards where the girls shower room was. I noticed she stopped talking as she made her way past me as quick as she could on skates and frowned.

Like something or someone scared her off.

"Team celebration?" Ashley's husky voice made me look to my right. She was leaning against the wall with a cold unopened bottle of Dr. Pepper in her hand. I grinned and leaned over her, bracing my one hand on the wall behind her head.

I looked down into her brown eyes and tucked some hair behind her ears. I was slightly taller then her already, but with my skates on, I was towering over her. I felt… manly.

I grinned.

"Is this for me?" I whispered against her cheek as I grabbed the bottle from her hand gently when she nodded.

Her hands came up with to play with the back of my neck, smoothing the fine hairs that were full of sweat but at the particular moment, I didn't care. I closed my eyes and softly licked my lips before opening them to find dark chocolate eyes stare back at me. "I'm touching you," she whispered, just barely.

I smiled and nodded, "yea, you are."

"And you're sweaty," she blinked heavily, her white teeth biting down on the sensitive flesh that I fucking love to taste every free moment I can.

"Mmhmm," is all I was able to reply with as she tugs me harder but the material of my jersey, crashing her lips against mine hard. I groaned loudly and braced myself against her by gripping her hip with my other hand. "Fuck," I moaned as she licked her way up my neck, biting my earlobe.

"You're letting me touch you while you're sweaty," she husked deeply, her hands splaying on my chest, as if I were a guy. Fuck me I couldn't feel it because of the padding but I could imagine those delicate hands on my breasts.

"I'm yours for the taking baby," I captured her lips in a searing kiss, the cold bottle falling to the floor, lifting her up while I wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing her against the brick wall. She moaned deeply into the kiss, I felt it go straight through my body, giving me shivers and all. My hands threaded through her hair while her hands pulled, frustrated at the intense amount of hockey gear I was wearing.

"Carlin!" We were snapped out of our daze by Coach Caron stomping his foot and tapping his watch. "It's good to see that you're finding a different way to celebrate but we've got a team meeting, remember?"

I smirked and licked my lips, slowly putting Ashley down and smoothing out her wrinkled shirt that had rode up in the heat of the moment. She looked so flustered, bothered and so fucking hot. She always loved to make out with me after my games, I think it worked her up more. "I'll be out in fifteen babe," I kissed her softer this time and left her speechless, winking as I made my way down to the rooms with Coach.

- - - -


	101. March BreakDown

**I don't own SoN, just the ideas and OC's. Thank you all for the reviews! I love reading them.**

_**orangestripes66:** Your fic makes me want to write Spashley again, so thank you._

**- Chapter 47.2 - March Break-Down**

**Spencer's PoV**

"Carlin, Mandez," Coach addressed us with a huge smile, "great team work out there. I think it's safe to say you two can finally play friendly together and bring us to the finals, yea?"

I glanced over at Carmen, who shared a weak smile with me. "Of course Coach."

"Great!" He continued to pace while tapping paper in his hand. "March Break is just around the corner," he glanced at three of us, the three of us who were still in school, myself, Mandez and another guy that goes to ViewBelle, "I had the schools select two tutors, one for Carlin and the other will be with Mandez and Grant, seeing as we're at the highlight of our game now, we need to be taking this seriously."

I raised my hand and he looked at me to speak. "A tutor Coach?" I was confused.

"For schooling kid," he began to hand us out some papers with the finalization of the tournament. My eyes widened as I learned we'd be travelling for a good part of the end of the month. "Wow."

"Now, we have forms for those who are under eighteen, you need to get your parents to read it over and sign. All hotels are paid for as well as transportation, you'll just need to bring money for food and any extra you want." Coach Caron began to read through rules and regulations about the trip.

The trip where I'd be leaving.

Leaving my sweet Ashley.

"So March Break we'll play the first game of the Play-Off's here and then the next spot is left blank depending on who wins the other game. But from what I can tell, we'll be either going to Vancouver or Edmonton."

"Wow," Carmen breathed and I could only nod.

"Any questions you have we can cover over practice tomorrow morning and remember, we need you all on board here." Coach nodded and left the room, leaving everyone to get changed and continue on with their weekend activities.

"So we'd be leaving during break?" I turned to Mandez and frowned. I wanted to be able to spend the whole week alone with Ashley and you know, have sex.

Blunt Carlin, deal with it.

"Seems that way," Carmen smiled and nudged my shoulder, "don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll be on the phone with her every second you get."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Damn rights."

After I showered quickly, I dressed and found Carmen waiting by the door for me. "I have a question for you," she asked, casting her eyes away from mine.

"Sure," I smiled and pulled my bag over my shoulder, leaning on the lockers for support.

"Everyone knows that I replaced Brady," she played with her bag and then finally looked up at me, "but do they know why?"

I shook my head.

Funny. The damn bastard was kicked off the team and I didn't even think to ask why.

Carmen just nodded and I could tell there was more to her question. I stepped forward quickly and blocked her path to the door. "That's all I wanted to know," she raised an eyebrow.

I crossed my arms. "Liar."

"Carlin," she sighed and tried to get past me but I shoved her back slightly and she flinched. "Move, okay?"

I shook my head but let go of her, frowning more in concern. Her flinching surprised me. "What's wrong?"

"Move."

Grey eyes narrowed dangerously at me and I would've budged but then I saw the eyes fill with liquid. Was Mandez about to cry?

Okay, I was not a cold hearted bitch. I still cared for people so don't take what I did as an act that I _liked_ her: I grabbed her hand briefly and bit my lip while squeezing it. "Did you beat up Brady?" I whispered, letting go of her hand. I figured I'd break the ice somehow.

She swallowed and nodded. "Spence, he deserved it. He's an ass prick."

I chuckled.

Ass prick. Good one.

"What happened?" I crossed my arms around my chest and stared at her. Vulnerability was evident in her posture, very un-Mandez-like. I knew she wasn't the bitch she claimed to be.

"Doesn't matter, what happened is done and over with." Carmen straightened up and tightened her grip on her bag before looking at me one last time and leaving me alone in the locker room.

* * *

**Ashley's PoV**

Spencer hadn't said much as we pulled up into her driveway. It wasn't like she was acting distant or cold, she was just quiet. Smiling, but quiet.

"Are you okay?" I opened her door and she nodded, giving me her sheepish grin.

"Just thinking." She squeezed my hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it.

"Care to share?" I asked tentatively. "Are you upset because we're not going to Johnny's with the rest of your team?" I bit my lip and she just laughed softly, shaking her head.

"I didn't want to go, remember? I wanted to spend time with you, just me and you."

I followed her inside and closed the door softly. Voices could be heard from the kitchen and we made our way towards the room, hand in hand.

"Girls!" Paula greeted us with a fresh batch of homemade cookies. "I wasn't expecting you two home so early. How'd your game go Spence?"

Spencer smiled and took a warm cookie off the plate. "We won. End of story."

Straight to the point. That's my girl.

"Fese are dood," Spencer said through a stuffed face.

I giggled. "Okay, can you say that in English?"

"She said 'these are good," Kyla smirked, coming in from the dining room with Aiden in tow, "and good, because I made them."

"Ou," I grinned and grabbed a cookie, taking a bit into it. It melted in my mouth. "mmmm," I moaned and licked my lips, stopping when I saw the shade of blue Spencer's eyes turned to. I chewed a little slower and swallowed thickly as she grabbed the juice box Paula gave us and sucked on the straw, her cheeks sinking in slightly. The way she closed her eyes while the juice slid down her throat and I thought 'fuck, why can't that be me.'.

I must've made a groaning sound because Spencer was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you okay babe?"

"Peachy." I pouted and looked away as she started to suck on the straw again. She knew just what to do or say to get me worked up. Not fair.

"We're going to a movie tonight, you two wanna come?" Aiden asked as he wrapped an arm around Kyla's waist, rubbing her stomach softly.

"Can't." Spencer shrugged.

I frowned. "Why not?"

"We have plans," Spencer just shrugged again, sucking on that damn straw.

"Doing what?" I asked, trying to remember if I missed something.

"Each other." Again with the shrug but the words caught Mama C's ears and she didn't look too happy.

"Spencer Dylan!" Paula glared at her daughter and all I could do was think about doing Spencer.

Nice right? My girlfriend was getting in trouble and there I was thinking about having sex with her; thinking about it while her mother was standing right there.

"Okay," Kyla laughed and cleared her throat, "um, Aiden and I have big news."

"Are your parents coming around?" I asked, almost sadly. I wanted The Woods to step up and be parents instead of abandon the only child they had. But what did I know, I was just another lesbian freak who helped Spencer corrupt their little girl.

Kyla's sad face told me that they weren't warming up to the idea. "No," she shook her head and then placed her hands on her swollen belly, "we know the sex of our baby."

Spencer shrieked with joy and bounced off her stool. "Oh my god!" I smirked as she fell to her knees in front of her best friend and pressed her ear to her stomach. "What am I going to have? A niece? A nephew?"

"We're having a boy." Aiden said proudly. He flashed his pearly whites at me like a proud father and I jumped over to give him a hug.

"A boy?!" Spencer grinned and stood up, sharing a hug with the couple. "Wow, I'm so teaching him how to play hockey."

"No way, he's going to be a basketball star like his dad," Aiden laughed.

"No way daddy Aiden, my nephew and I are going to be hitting the ice, you'll see." Spencer raised an eyebrow and flashed me a grin.

I wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist, "how about we see what the little one wants to do first, right mommy Kyla?" I smiled at Kyla, who nodded.

"Paula?" Kyla looked up at the older blonde. "Aiden and I were talking and we wanted to know if our little guy can call you, I don't know, Nana or something? You've always been great to me and a second mother, and you've always treated Aiden with respect while he dated Spencer, we just," she swallowed, "it'd mean a lot to us if our baby could have two grandmother figures and two grandfather figures in his life."

Paula stood there speechless. "Wow," she breathed, "I'd love to be whatever you want me to be to your child."

Spencer and I shared a look and giggled. "I can't believe you're going to have another male cousin."

"I know," I smirked and shrugged, "I don't have any female cousins, you know that?"

I didn't have any other girl cousins. All my cousins were boys. I was the only girl who wore pink on family occasions and hated it. I started to wear blue after my seventh birthday.

"None?" Spencer raised an eyebrow. "How many cousins do you have?"

"Ten," I smirked, "counting this one." I pointed to Kyla's stomach.

"Sucks to be you," Aiden ruffled my hair as I elbowed him.

"I kinda like the fact that you're the only female Davies," Spencer grinned and pulled me close to her, "It's like I have the gem of the family."

"Wow," Kyla laughed, "did Spencer romance Ashley in front of people?"

I smirked and kissed Spencer's blushing cheeks and frowning lips.

Paula clapped her hands, catching our attention. "So it's a Saturday and aside from Alex and Sam, the four of you plan on hanging out in here all day? It's beautiful outside, you should go play or something."

"Mom," Spencer raised an eyebrow, "we're seventeen, not seven. We don't just go outside and 'play'. Besides, Ashley and I were going to go upstairs and study or listen to music."

"With the door open." Paula nodded her head firmly.

"Sure." Spencer shrugged and laced her fingers with mine. "Let's go upstairs and make out."

I was still surprised Paula let me into her house knowing how blunt her daughter was with what we do in our spare time. But that was what made Mrs. C cool. She liked me and she considered me family already.

Spencer grabbed her hockey bag and hauled it upstairs. Paper flew out of it and I picked it up, my eyes reading the words.

I frowned.

I blinked.

"Spence?" I closed the door behind us and held up the paper. "You're going away?"

She turned around with a guilty look on her face and took the paper out of my hand. "I was going to tell you."

"When?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "You're leaving me here alone for March Break until April?"

"Ash," she sighed and sat down on her bed. "I just found out this morning after our game. The tournament kicks off next weekend and we have some travelling to do. You think I'm happy about leaving you behind?"

"Well no," I frowned and flopped myself backwards on her bed, "it just sucks because I'm going to miss you like crazy."

Spencer smiled and moved her body so that it was hovering over mine. "You know I'm already missing you now, right?"

"Sweet talker," I smirked and pulled her to lie fully on top of me. "No sharing a room with Mandez."

"No shacking up with Alex," she raised an eyebrow and I gasped playfully. Her lips touched mine softly. "No sharing a room with Mandez, I promise. That only leaves one other girl, maybe I'll be lucky and have a room to myself."

"Oops," I sat up and knocked Spencer onto the floor. She gave me a 'what's your problem' look. "I closed the door."

"So?" Spencer laughed and stood up, pushing me back down on the bed. "Let's just get caught in the act, live dangerously for once," she husked before kissing me deeply.

I definitely lost that battle.

But I wasn't complaining.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_I was all of sudden met with cold air on my lips when I realized Sammy pulled away from our kiss and was staring at me. "You were thinking," she pointed out._

_I swallowed and sat up, nodding my head wordlessly. _

_"Me too," she sat up as well and ran a hand through her hair. _

_Silence struck the room and we both sat there, staring at the door. When did everything change for us?_

_"Alex," Sammy turned and grabbed my hand. Her eyes were full of unanswered questions and so were mine. _

_"Do you love me?" I asked before she had a chance to ask me first. _


	102. Show Me The World With Her Heart

**_Don't own anything SoN._**

**- 47.3 - Show Me The World With Her Heart**

**Alex's PoV**

I watched as her feet swayed in the air, while she was resting on her stomach on my bed, doing her homework. My own feet were propped up on my desk while my text book was splayed in my lap.

I wasn't sure when things changed between us. I wasn't sure at all, to be honest with you. Sammy was the greatest person I've ever known. I cared for her so much. She made me feel safe and yes, she made me happy.

"Everything okay?" Sammy whispered, now in front of me. I must've zoned out briefly.

I found myself doing that a lot too. Just thinking randomly about different things. I wasn't sure if it was normal or not, seeing as I was in the company of a very beautiful woman and my mind was elsewhere. I've noticed her doing it to, lately. I looked down at the ring she gave me a month ago and smiled softly. It really did mean a lot.

"Alex?" Sammy shifted and took my hands, pulling me to lie with her on my bed. "Is everything okay?"

I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of her hand cupping my cheek. When I opened them, her eyes were still the light blue, her face full of concern. "I'm fine," I whispered thickly.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled softly. "Because the frown on your face is saying otherwise."

"Oh," I smiled sheepishly and shrugged, leaning to lie on my side, propping my head up with my hand, "I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"You." I said honestly. "You know, how much I care for you."

Sammy grinned and leaned over to capture my lips in a soft kiss. "Ditto."

I gave her a weak smile and flopped back onto my back, staring at the ceiling. I felt the bed shift and then I felt her body weight on me, straddling my waist. She descended down towards and kissed me again, but with more passion. I moaned softly at the movement and held her close as our mouths explored each other.

Spencer was currently heading to B.C. to play with her team in the Play-Offs. Ashley was also in B.C. because her mom and dad were back for the break and wanted their daughter time. Kyla was spending the week with Aiden and his family and my parents were still at work.

Even with Sammy there with me, I felt alone.

We found ourselves at square one since we started the physical part in our relationship. We made love a couple of times within the last month, but rarely did it get that far. We found ourselves at the point where we'd make out heavily and then stop before things progressed further. Neither of us talked about it. We never talked about it, we just went back to sharing stories, talking about school or watching the current program on the TV in front of us.

I was all of sudden met with cold air on my lips when I realized Sammy pulled away from our kiss and was staring at me. "You were thinking," she pointed out.

I swallowed and sat up, nodding my head wordlessly.

"Me too," she sat up as well and ran a hand through her hair.

Silence struck the room and we both sat there, staring at the door. When did everything change for us?

"Alex," Sammy turned and grabbed my hand. Her eyes were full of unanswered questions and so were mine.

"Do you love me?" I asked before she had a chance to ask me first. The look on her face was of shock but she never blinked.

"Of course I love you," she breathed and moved to tuck my hair behind my ears. There was a 'but' forming on her lips and I closed my eyes, getting ready to hear it. "You're amazing Alex, you're beautiful and I care so deeply for you. You know I'd do anything for you."

I sighed, taking a deep breath. "But you're not in love with me," I dared to look at her, "are you?"

We never said the four letter word to each other before. Which I was thankful for in a way, knowing that it may have been a lie. A lie that would've been hard to forgive in the long run.

I felt my chest tighten. It wasn't because I'd be heartbroken if she told me the truth, I just knew that out of nowhere, this great relationship was about to end. She didn't say anything. I took her hand and held it to my lips. "It's okay," I whispered hoarsely, "Sam, it's okay."

"How can it be okay?" Sammy stood up and shook her head, pacing the room. "Jesus Alexis, I tried so hard. I tried so hard to love you like you deserved to be loved and I," her shaky breath made her voice crack slightly, "you mean everything to me. You have to believe me."

And I did.

"I do," I got up and wrapped my arms around her neck. "I really do."

"I want to," she whispered, "I want to love you like that Alex, I really do."

"That makes the both of us," I pulled back, "you're really not alone in this."

Silence.

I brushed my lips over hers again and wiped the tears that were running down her face as she was mirroring my actions.

"So this is it," she whispered against my lips, our noses bumping against each others.

"Yea," I breathed, closing my eyes tightly.

After we calmed down a bit, Sam grabbed her stuff and made her way home.

I cried.

I was once again alone.

But I found it heart warming to know that Samantha Taylor was the first person to show me the world in her eyes, with her heart.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"We just need to make a quick stop," Maggie smiled at me and we spun out of the driveway._

_I found myself in my ex's driveway and rolled my eyes. "I already said goodbye to her, does she know I'm coming to this stupid party?"_

_"Stupid?" Meghan scowled and blew the horn once again. "This isn't a stupid party Ash, it's the biggest one that's being thrown since the beginning of the school remember that one right? You were caught with your hand down Justine's pan-"_

_"Shut up." I snapped my head forward and tightened my jaw. I hated to be reminded of who I was. "I'm not her anymore."_


	103. I Was The Girlfriend

**- 48.1 - I Was The Girlfriend**

**Ashley's PoV**

"No way, you cannot wear that!" Meghan gasped as she looked at me through the reflection of my bedroom mirror. I frowned and looked down at Spencer's ripped jeans and my tight black buttoned up shirt.

I was smoking hot.

"Whatever Maggie," I sighed and laughed. "You're just jealous that I'm back and you're worried I'll steal your limelight."

Meghan huffed and threw me a different top. "I'm wearing black, you can't wear that."

"That's too bad, because I am." I shrugged and smirked at her through the mirror. After our last encounter over Christmas, emails were sent very few in between now and then. I finished applying my lipstick and eyeliner before turning around to face Meghan. "So, who's going to be at this party?"

"Everyone." She grinned and bounced on my bed. "Laura will be there. She has a new girlfriend or something that she's dying to show off."

I nodded. "Cool."

"It'll be awesome," she continued, "like things were before you left."

I highly doubted that. I was only going so I could stay away from my parents. I needed to escape and breathe. Spencer called me the night before telling me she was in Alberta and that she would be in Vancouver for a few games. I was excited that she was in the same Province as me but I wasn't even sure where in Vancouver she was. It wasn't like it was a small place. That alone made me hurt because I wanted so much to hold her.

Three days without my Spencer so far and I was miserable. I figured I'd go out with Meghan and Laura, let loose and just have fun. Or try.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I turned off the lights in my room before descending down the large marble stairs of my home. I missed the soft carpeted one that I felt beneath my feet back at my Aunt and Uncle's – or the hard wooden stairs from Spencer's.

"We just need to make a quick stop," Maggie smiled at me and we spun out of the driveway.

I found myself in my ex's driveway and rolled my eyes. "I already said goodbye to her, does she know I'm coming to this stupid party?"

"Stupid?" Meghan scowled and blew the horn once again. "This isn't a stupid party Ash, it's the biggest one that's being thrown since the beginning of the school year. You remember that one right? You were caught with your hand down Justine's pan-"

"Shut up." I snapped my head forward and tightened my jaw. I hated to be reminded of who I was. "I'm not her anymore."

"Please," Meghan laughed, "you're not until you are. I think Justine has a soft spot for you. You whispered all those promises in her ear that night and now she's caught up in them, along with half the girls on the lacrosse team," I could feel her looking at me through the corner of my eye, "at least you'll have your pick of the ladies tonight."

"I'm not interested." I said simply and waved my hand. "I'm happily with Spencer, remember?"

"Right," Meghan laughed, "she's out right now held up in a hotel room with that chick you emailed me about, you think they're really just friends?" She shook her and chuckled as if she were scolding me. "If that chick is anything like you, like you said, she's got Spencer in the bag."

"Would you just shut the fuck up?" I yelled and leaned against the door window. "I know Spencer. She'd never do that too me."

"Whatever," she shrugged. I tried to remind myself why I was friends with her in the first place. She angered me and I was starting to really wonder why I was going out to a party in the first place. Sure I wanted to get away, but I could've just went out by myself to a coffee shop or something.

"Ashley?!" Beth hopped in the back of the car and hugged me from behind. "Are you back for good? No one told me!"

"I'm just here for a few more days," I sighed. "Wish I could go back tomorrow."

Meghan laughed and made her way towards the direction of the house party.

* * *

**Spencer's PoV**

"Are you sure you wanna go out?" Mandez stood in the doorway of my hotel room. Luckily I had my own room the whole trip so I didn't have to worry about upsetting my girlfriend while I was apart from her.

"Of course," I smiled and finished folding a pair of jeans and my extra jersey in my overnight bag.

"Did you want company?" She stepped a little more into my room and traced the wallpaper with her fingers.

"No, I'm good on my own with this one." I shrugged and made sure I had my hotel key in my bag. "We don't have practice until tomorrow afternoon, I'll be back by lunch." I closed the door behind us and made my way out of the hotel.

I was nervous. I stood outside the hotel with my hands stuffed in my pockets. It was nice out, the clouds looked like they were about dump snow, but I didn't mind. I pulled the crumpled paper out of my pocket and studied the address again.

_23 Morrow Avenue_.

A cab pulled up to the curb and I hopped in. I repeated the address to the guy and he asked if I was sure, that it was at least a twenty-five minute drive.

I was sure.

I watched as the city lights passed by me and then it started to get darker, fewer lights. It felt like we were driving forever until he stopped in front of a large house. I swallowed.

"Oh shit," I breathed. All of a sudden my big tough butchy Spencer Carlin bravery went flying out the fucking window.

So Ashley knew I was in Vancouver. What she didn't know was I snagged the address from my trusty buddy Aiden and managed to talk the Coach into letting me go on a little detour if my parents gave me permission.

Mom and Dad were awesome about it. They knew I'd be a complete wreck if I couldn't see Ashley, knowing she was so close to me. So they agreed, just as long as I didn't mess up my game. Which, you know, I wouldn't.

But now that I was standing in front of a freaking mansion, my heart was racing and you know, Ashley mentioned her parents had money, but I never knew how much money. Something Ashley never bragged about and that made me fall deeper in love with her.

I braced myself and made my way up the pathway that was lit up. I noticed a few cars in the driveway, one being a black '71 Mach 1. What? I dated a guy remember? Aiden loved his classic cars and for that matter, so did Ashley. Try being in the same room with them watching Gone In 60 Seconds.

Seriously.

I heard music and laughter come from the other end and bit my lip. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should've called her first. What if her parents were throwing a fancy dinner party and I was about to crash it? I looked down at Ashley's black jeans and my white sweater.

I just spent an insane amount of my food money on a cab fare, I'd be damned if I let it go to waste. Plus, if I got to see my girl, even if it was for a few minutes, that'd be enough for me. I reached over and rang the door bell.

I listened as the music quietened down and footsteps approached the large oak door. I played with my bag nervously. A blonde opened the door and gave me the once over. "Are you lost?" She asked.

"Um," I looked at the number on the door, "nope. This is the house I'm looking for," I waved the piece of paper in my hand and she grabbed it.

She looked at me again and bit her lip. If she were a little taller, we could've passed as sisters, almost. "Is there someone you're looking for?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I shook my head and started to get a little antsy. Where was Ashley?

I heard that husky laugh ring from inside and immediately my heart sped up. Her voice was getting closer. "Why are you letting all the cold air in, who is it?"

And then brown met blue.

Ashley had the biggest grin on her face as she ran outside in her bare feet, there was still snow on the ground, and immediately wrapped her legs around my waist, burying her face in my neck. I could smell the hint of alcohol on her breath but didn't care, as long as she was happy to see me. "Oh my god!" She pulled back and I managed to keep my balance while holding her weight successfully. "How'd you get here?"

"Cab." I shrugged and smiled as she gave me the biggest grin. She kissed me so damn hard that I almost fell backwards.

Again, I wasn't complaining.

"Ash," I pulled back, ignoring her protest and looked over at the blonde, who stared at us in shock or amusement, I wasn't sure yet, "let's get you inside. It's not summer time and you have no shoes on."

I realized she was wearing my favourite ripped jeans and a very short tank top that barely covered her chest. Damn she was fine.

The blonde shut the door behind us and Ashley slid off my waist but continued to hold me with her hands behind my neck. "Am I dreaming?" She whispered and I chuckled.

"No," I put down my bag and noticed a few more pairs of eyes looking at me, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Please," a brunette approached me and looked me up and down, with a look I really couldn't tell what it was, "the party was just getting started. We were just about to play spin the bottle. Ashley used to love that game."

That's when it seemed like Ashley sobered up and shook her head vigorously. "No, we weren't going to play spin the bottle, _they_ were going to play spin the bottle and I was going to head to bed."

"Come on," the brunette laughed, "really Dirty D, your girlfriend is nowhere in sight, for the last time, what she doesn't know will not hurt her."

Clearly she didn't know _I_ was the girlfriend.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"So, you're Beth?" I saw her eyes squint a little, studying the other blonde a little deeper.__"Finally nice to meet you," she held her hand out and a surprised Beth shook it._

_Awkward moment._

_"She, uh," Beth cleared her throat, "she talked about me?"_

_"Just that you were amazing and she was sorry she hurt you," Spencer shrugged and looked back at me and the others. _


	104. You Can Run, But You Can't Hide

**_I don't own SoN. -sigh-_**

_**Enjoy and thank you for all the reviews!**_

**- 48.2 -You Can Run – But You Can't Hide**

**Ashley's PoV**

Oh fuck.

Please tell me Maggie did not just say that in front of Spencer. Please.

"Besides," Meghan continued, "you're already all over this pretty blonde, I'm sure you'd like to take her for a test drive. Your pretty little girlfriend wouldn't even know."

I watched Spencer's ears turn slightly red along with the flush that crawled upon her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped forward. "I'd watch it if I were you."

"Oh, why?" Meghan wasn't one to back down from a fight, especially if she had alcohol in her system.

"Cause Ashley's pretty little girlfriend is about to punch in your pretty little face if you don't shut the fuck up." Spencer seethed and cracked her knuckles for emphasis. She shoved Meghan so hard that the brunette went stumbling back on the couch, a little dazed.

"Spence," I grabbed her elbow and shot Maggie a dirty look.

"Spencer? _The_ Spencer?" Meghan laughed, brushing herself off and raised an eyebrow and looked at me with an impressed look. "Wow," she breathed, "finally nice to meet the one chick who can actually keep the leash tight around our Ashley's neck, even if you were thousands of miles away."

"Yea," Laura came up and nodded towards Beth, "this one had her for a year and Ashley still went out and got laid by a different woman every weekend."

I felt my heart beat wildly in my chest; in fear that Spencer would finally run after being met face to face with my past. I couldn't lose her.

"You'd be wise to keep your mouth shut," my blonde seethed again, turning to Laura. Then she looked at me, "these two are seriously your best friends?" She raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.

"Best and finest," Maggie laughed and dared to step closer to Spencer again, this time cracking her own knuckles. "And who the fuck gives you the right to come into this home and push me around?"

"I do." Spencer sneered. "Who the hell gives you the right to treat your 'so called' best friend, like a whore? Seriously, do you have that big of a complex that you feel the need to tear down someone who's actually trying to change her life around for the better?"

Wow. I blinked. Spencer was defending me. Not that it really surprised me, I guess I didn't expect her to try and defend with words so as much as she would try with her fists.

"Please _Spencer,_" Laura laughed slightly, "she's living in a new town, with new people and experiencing new things," she mocked, "but she'll burn you. She will. You'll find out the hard way," she glanced at Beth, "we all found out the hard way."

"Give it a rest," I finally stepped in and tugged at my hair. It was all getting to be so much. "I can't change who I was, I get that. And I've apologized to Beth, so leave her out of this."

"Davies, you know you love us just as much as you love sleeping around." Maggie smiled at me and it made me sick to my stomach. Why was I friends with them again?

"Then I guess I hate you," I spat. I hated who I was, I hated the fact that I slept around. That I couldn't wait to share that one special moment with someone I truly loved and cared about.

Spencer smirked and looked between Laura and Maggie. She then looked at the blonde who had been more than quiet standing by the lamp. "So, you're Beth?" I saw her eyes squint a little, studying the other blonde a little deeper. "Finally nice to meet you," she held her hand out and a surprised Beth shook it.

Awkward moment.

"She, uh," Beth cleared her throat, "she talked about me?"

"Just that you were amazing and she was sorry she hurt you," Spencer shrugged and looked back at me and the others. "I really didn't mean to interrupt your party Ash, I just," she sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair, "this was stupid of me."

"Why?" I frowned. "Stupid to come surprise your girlfriend with a visit?"

"That part isn't stupid," she whispered, "it was stupid to actually assume I'd get alone time with you. I mean, I know you have a life besides me."

"Oh please blondie," Meghan grabbed Spencer's bag and grabbed Spencer's arm. "Don't be shy, we're Ashley's best friends. Surely she's mentioned how fun we are."

No, I didn't.

"Don't touch me you walking sex-disease and no, she didn't," Spencer tugged her arm back and turned to face me, licking her lips. "I want to stay," she confessed in a quiet whisper.

"Then stay," I grabbed her hands, still feeling a little light headed at the fact that she'd get scared and want a break or something. "These guys can leave."

"No way," Meghan shook her head and laughed, grabbing a whisky bottle and bringing to her lips, "the party sucked so much that we decided to come here and finish it off. There's no way that I'm leaving now that your girl just got here. We should have a few drinks, celebrate your monogamous relationship, Ash."

"Would you lay off the fucking jokes and snide remarks about my past, Maggie?" I clenched my fists and swiped the whisky bottle from her hands. "And yes, you're going to leave my house, now."

"What the hell has she done to you, Ashley?" Laura raised an eyebrow at Spencer. "You're like, super whipped bitch."

"Fuck you," I spat at Laura and started to gather up all the shot glasses and alcohol, "I'm asking you to leave. I'd much rather be Spencer's bitch then you're fucking whore of a friend. Dirty Davies is dead, so stop trying to revive her!" I threw the bottle in my hand and was shocked when I heard the sound of glass shattering against the wall.

"Ash," Spencer whispered in shock and was at my side immediately. I felt her hand on my back and I swallowed heavily. "I think you should just go," Spencer said to the three women standing in the middle of the huge living room.

I could tell Meghan wanted to argue some more but Laura told her that we weren't worth it.

Good.

I was glad.

"Did you need any help?" Beth came up to us and eyed up Spencer curiously. "I can help clean up a little bit."

"It's okay," Spencer replied, flashing Beth an actual smile, "but thank you."

"Beth," I sighed and pulled her into a hug, "thank you."

"For what?" Beth stepped back, a little surprised.

"For not throwing who I was back in my face." I smiled lightly and she just shrugged.

"You keep forgetting that I was in love with you," she whispered and turned around, making her way out the door with the other two girls.

"You really tore that girl apart, didn't you?" Spencer whispered, her hand still on my back. "I mean, I get it."

I snorted. "I don't."

"You had a hard time adjusting to who you were," she explained to me in a soft tone, "you may have gone about it the wrong way, Ashley, but you were just trying to find your way."

"You don't think I was just trying to get attention?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No," Spencer smirked and began to place kisses along my exposed shoulders, "you can get attention whenever you want, you wouldn't need to drink, do drugs or women, just to get it." She chuckled and I felt her fingers come up the sides of my neck before she cupped my cheeks. "I love all of you Ashley, I know you think that I don't because of what I said about Mandez, but that's not the case. She's wanting attention. You were just lost."

And I was lost. Until I found her.

"I don't like the fact that you were able to toss your ex-girlfriend aside just like that but we all make mistakes and I get it. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably be that person too. I mean, I can't exactly call myself a Saint right? I did sleep with you while I was with your cousin."

We both shared a soft laugh before she turned serious again.

"I mean it," she placed her hand over my heart and her lips kissing each of my eyelids, something she did to let me know she's one hundred percent there with me, "I am in love with all of you Ashley Davies. Past, present and future."

"You have no idea how bad I needed to hear that," I said, my voice cracking with relief as tears started to run down my face. "God Spence," I tried to control my emotions but I just really needed to hear her say that, "I-"

"Ash," Spencer pulled me closed to her, her cool fingers feeling good on my exposed skin, "I missed you."

"Oh baby," I sighed and pressed my forehead to hers, "I missed you too."

"So, care to show me a tour after we clean up this mess?" She pointed to the shattered glass and began to move.

"Nah," I grinned and tugged her towards the staircase, "the maid will get that tomorrow, I think I want to show you my bedroom first."

"Okay, but I expect a full tour tomorrow!" Spencer chuckled and held my hand all the way up to my bedroom.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"Try an octave lower," a low voice said in my ear and I froze. _

_"Spence," I inhaled deeply and licked my lips when her fingers danced across my shoulders as she walked from behind me, to stand in front me. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I noticed she was wearing my black sheer robe with **nothing** underneath._

_"I missed you," she pouted, her fingers still on my shoulders, fingering over the bra straps. The sleepiness in her voice made it raspier and sexier that I bit my lip at the sound of her._

_"I'm sorry if I woke you." I allowed my hands to move, grabbing the tie that was done up on the robe covering her body._

_"You didn't," Spencer smiled and stepped between my legs, her fingers running through my slightly damp hair._


	105. Ridin' Dirty

**_Nope, don't own SoN. Just the storyline and OC's._**

**- 49 - Ridin' Dirty**

**_STRONG_ NC-17 (M)**

**Ashley's PoV**

The early morning sun hit me like a ton of bricks. I blinked when I noticed the time on the clock. **8:39am**.

We haven't even been asleep for more than three hours, having spent the rest of the night making sweet love. Yes, it was sweet. So fucking sweet.

I turned and watched as Spencer slept peacefully. The sheet was covering her waist, leaving her back exposed as she was splayed out on her stomach. I knew she had to be at her practice by two that afternoon, so I wanted her to get a bit more rest.

I, however, was oddly wide awake. I kissed Spencer's shoulder and whispered that I loved her in her ear before getting up and taking a quick shower.

I figured she'd hear me in the shower and come join me but I guess she was sleeping that deep. When I returned back to my room, she switched positions, the sheet still pooled at her hips but her front was now exposed. I snickered at the marks that were left on her body from the night before. I guess my teeth got a little too carried away.

Her breasts were perfect in the sunlight. She was so fucking gorgeous and she showed me over and over again just how much she loved me.

Wanted me.

Needed all of _me_.

I was one lucky Davies.

After sitting on the bed and watching her sleep for a bit, I grabbed a pair of jeans and my bra and made my down the hall to my father's music room. I had inspiration come to me and she was sleeping soundly in my bed.

I sat down at the bench of my Grand piano. It was a sweet sixteen birthday gift. My fingers trailed over the keys lightly. I hadn't touched the thing in nearly a year. I probably needed to practice before I started to play in front of people.

_She is the mystery _

_Beneath the blanket of stars_

_That one that you can't unravel_

_Even though you try so hard_

I found my way home. The keys were flowing underneath my fingers as the words spilled from my lips.

"Try an octave lower," a low voice said in my ear and I froze.

"Spence," I inhaled deeply and licked my lips when her fingers danced across my shoulders as she walked from behind me, to stand in front me. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I noticed she was wearing my black sheer robe with _nothing_ underneath.

"I missed you," she pouted, her fingers still on my shoulders, fingering over the bra straps. The sleepiness in her voice made it raspier and sexier that I bit my lip at the sound of her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." I allowed my hands to move, grabbing the tie that was done up on the robe covering her body.

"You didn't," Spencer smiled and stepped between my legs, her fingers running through my slightly damp hair. "I'm just sorry I missed sharing a shower with you," her nose was buried in my hair, inhaling with a soft sigh, "you smell amazing."

I was eye level with her breasts; the flaps from the robe were slightly opened. "You should really be wearing something more than that," I whispered.

"As opposed to your bra and jeans?" Spencer leaned back and smirked.

"No one can see my nipples," I scowled and pouted. I brought my fingers up to trace her hardened nipples through the material of the robe. She bit her lip and moaned softly. "That feel good?" I smirked. She nodded silently.

"Ash," she looked down at me with her clouded blue eyes and I knew where her mind had drifted.

I untied her robe and slid my hands inside, feeling the warmth of her skin beneath my fingertips. She hissed as my teeth bit her nipple through the robe. Standing up, I pressed her against the piano, her ass sitting on the keys caused a bunch of notes to fill the air. I growled as she wrapped her legs around my waist, the buckle from my belt pressing insistently against her centre. "Fuck me, Ash," she moaned into my ear and I closed my eyes tightly, controlling my breathing.

I knew we should've moved things into the bedroom just in case my parents came home from their all night party they attended too. But the smell of Spencer, the taste of Spencer, the sound of Spencer made me want her right there and then.

I hoisted her up on top of the piano and kissed down her neck, pulling myself closer to her. I felt her fingers work my belt buckle and after succeeding, she undid my jeans and slid her hands low on my hips, squeezing as she groaned.

Fuck.

I disengaged myself from her limbs and quickly kicked my jeans off of me and then opened the robe that occupied the blonde's gorgeous body. I leaned in, my nose touching her stomach where her abs were very well defined. Yes, she worked out a lot. My hands trailed up the inside of her thighs teasingly, feeling her quivering and gasp for air as my fingers inched closer to her hot center. I took the time to pay special attention to each of her breasts with my lips and teeth, making her squirm.

I felt her fingers undo my bra and heard it land on my drums that I got on my thirteenth birthday. Her hands were always touching my breasts. She had to be squeezing them and making them more sensitive because she knew just how much I loved it. "Spencer," her name came out in a throaty whisper as I crawled up on the piano with her, causing her to slide back a bit, "tell me where to touch you," I placed a delicate kiss just below her ear, chuckling as her breathing picked up.

"Mmhg," she writhed as my fingers pressed lightly against her hips, bending my knee to press into her center.

"Tell me, Carlin," I husked, teeth tugging at her earlobe, grinding into her more. I knew I could work her into a frenzy where she wouldn't be able to answer me at all. "Where," I growled, nipping at her outstretched neck, "should I," I cupped her, moaning at the wetness that pooled in the palm of my hand, "touch you."

"Everywhere." Spencer groaned, lifting her hips as best as she could but I was putting pressure on her so she couldn't. "Fuck, Davies," she groaned even louder, her head tossing back as I rubbed the heel of my hand against her hardened clit.

"You look so fucking sexy," I breathed heavily and then chuckled, biting my bottom lip as I slid two fingers inside of her, "Sorry, I meant you _are_," I started a slow rhythm, pressing my open mouth against her panting lips, "so fucking sexy."

"Fuck!" Spencer started to dig her nails into my shoulders as I sped up the rhythm a little more. She was panting, breathing hard and moaning all at once. Her breath was hot against my cheek as I adjusted myself when her persistent hands tugged at my lacy underwear.

The moment my underwear was off, I felt Spencer's hand trail down my side before she slipped it between our bodies and immediately circled my clit. "Jesus Fuck," I jerked my hips as I felt her enter me, picking up the pace I was at.

Her other hand slid across my neck, pressing our foreheads together. Her dark blue eyes penetrated right through me as she thrust harder. I almost faltered in my own movements but never did. My tongue flicked across her upper lip, rocking my hips along her fingers.

"F-feel good?" Spencer moaned quietly, her hips keeping in time with mine. I whimpered in reply when she moved her thumb over my clit while bending her knee so I had more to ride on. I closed my eyes tightly and moved a little quicker. "Ash," her voice was strained. I could feel her warm tight muscles clamp around my digits, pulling me deeper. Her mouth was hot against mine, her tongue probing into my willing mouth blowing harsh air through our noses.

"You like this?" I tried to speak firmly but the feeling in my lower stomach caused me to gasp and mewl. "Me," I bit the side of her neck, "fucking you on my piano?"

"Ashley!" Spencer screamed, I could feel her orgasm building and it was building quickly. My fingers never let up when she grabbed the back of my neck hard and looked at me. "Show me," she pleaded in a hoarse tone, "show me how Dirty Davies likes to fuck."

I blinked and slowed down my movements. My eyes searching her face for any facial expression. There was just complete lust and want there.

"No Ash," She cupped my face, "You're _mine_," she reassured me and bit my bottom lip with her teeth, while moving her hips again, "just fuck me like she would."

Oh God.

I allowed my head to fall between the junction of her neck and shoulder, groaning at the lust that filled her voice. "Spence," I breathed, moving my fingers against her more assertively, "are you sure?"

"Do it," she gripped my hair and grabbed my wrist, pushing me deeper into her. Her eyes rolled back and her lips parted.

How could I refuse that?

I got up on my knees and adjusted myself, straddling her thigh. I missed that she was in me, but I wanted her to feel everything. This was about her. I could get off just listening to her scream my name and the fact that she was about to come all over my Grand piano was more of a turn on then anything.

I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly and then nipped at her swollen lips roughly. "You want to play, hockey star?" I breathed against her already flushed skin. I tugged on her earlobe before licking the shell and moving my lips downwards. My fingers weren't moving inside her at all but I could feel her pulsating and it was weakening my defences. "You want it dirty?" I asked huskily.

Spencer gasped as I nipped at her collarbone, sliding my lips down further before tugging at her left nipple with my teeth. "Fucking hell Ashley, please!" She cried in pleasure as I bit down on the swollen nub. I chuckled throatily and repeated the same action on the other breast.

I moved my hips against her very muscular thigh, smearing my wetness against her as she twitched. My fingers started moving inside her with quick short jabs.

She was already arching off the piano, tugging at her hair, gripping my shoulders, screaming obscenities out for the whole house to hear. It only made me move quicker, faster and deeper. I filled her with three fingers, fucking her hard.

"Ash-lefuck!" Spencer cried as I stretched her a bit more with a fourth finger. I could feel her dripping down my wrist and the watched as the droplets hit the perfectly shiny black surface of the piano. Our bodies were sweaty and slick against each others. I could feel just how tight she was, barely moving my fingers against her.

"You're so fucking tight," I whispered against her sweaty neck, moving my hand harder. I screamed as fingernails dug into my back, scratching down harder.

That hurt.

But oh so fucking good.

"Oh fuck, oh shit, oh fucking shit baby, I'm gonna-" Spencer's body started to spasm hard as I fucked her harder. Using everything I had, I gave Spencer what she wanted, craved, needed.

My own hips moved against her thigh, relieving the constant ache for release. I felt myself drip, soaking wet. I needed to come with her. I needed it and wanted it. The cries that tore through Spencer's vocal chords hit every last nerve and I was there.

Our bodies shook uncontrollably, teeth were being sunk into skin to muffle more screams and Spencer came harder than she ever had before. I could see stars as I held her close to me.

Several minutes passed before I felt her loosen her grip on me and I brushed a few strands of her hair away from her damp face. "Hey," I whispered, brushing my lips over her cheeks, tasting the saltiness from the tears that she shed, "are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" I whispered worriedly.

"Mmm," Spencer smiled lazily and shook her head just as slow. "'ntense," she slurred sleepily.

I grinned and nodded, kissing the tip of her nose. I grimaced when I felt how stiff my knees were from the pressure of the cool surface beneath us. "I love you, Spencer."

"Mmhmm," she nodded slowly with a wider grin. Her fingers came up to brush against my lips. "Hot."

I smirked and leaned in to her kiss her again, she gasped. "Easy," I breathed as I slowly started to ease out of her. To my surprise, Spencer grabbed my body again and felt another jolt run through her with more wetness gushing out and dripping on my piano. "Jesus Mary, Spencer." I groaned as she whimpered, more tiredly.

"N-no more," Spencer gasped and twitched as I lowered my body back down to hers.

"Okay baby," I whispered, kissing her cheeks, her jaw line, her neck.

We stayed like that until I felt Spencer's legs move to wrap around me. I looked over at the large sundial shaped clock and realized I had forty-five minutes to get Spencer back to the hotel.

"No," she whined in protest but I was able to get her off the piano. I smirked at the wet surface. "Rubbery legs," she pouted as I put the robe back on her and quickly dressed myself.

"Aww, what happened to big bad Spencey?" I cooed playfully and she scowled.

Fuck, she was so fucking gorgeous. I could just push her up against the wall and-

"Should we shower?" Spencer asked as I wrapped an arm around her waist, moving her towards my bedroom. I locked the music room door and had to remind myself to clean the piano off when I got home.

"You," I kissed her softly on the neck, ushering towards my bathroom, "should shower."

"But-" She was silenced by two of my fingers. Two of the four fingers I had buried so deep inside her.

Fuck.

I groaned and pushed myself away while I could before I gave into temptation and followed her in the shower.

"Go." I swatted her ass and watched as she stripped her- my robe and stepped into the shower.

Fuck.

I looked at the time and cursed it for moving so quickly.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"Spencer is my girlfriend," Ashley sat down and laced her fingers with mine, "and I'm in love with her," she looked over at her father, who was sitting across of us, "she's special."_

_Raife tapped his fingers on the table and looked at me, frowning a little but not in a mean way. "Spencer," he allowed the sound of my name to roll off his tongue, "why does that name sound so familiar?"_

_I swallowed._

_"Wasn't Aiden dating a Spencer?" He looked at his wife. "Greta always bragged about how her boy found the perfect young woman to marry," his gaze caught mine, "Spencer."_

_"Oh God Raife!" Christine chuckled and took a sip of her coffee. "If Aiden had some girl and she was special enough to brag about, would she really be sitting at our table with our daughter?"_


	106. Didn't You Get The Memo?

**_I don't own SoN - just the OC's and storylines!_**

**- 50 - Didn't You Get The Memo?**

**Alex's PoV**

I looked around the cafeteria and sighed. I was pretty much alone. With Ashley being gone in B.C. still and Spencer traveling and chasing her dreams, I was stuck at school, the first day back from a week break and it sucked.

I looked down at my algebra book and shoved it back in my bag. I couldn't even concentrate on my own thoughts, let alone a bunch of freaking letters and numbers that made no sense at all. Sammy was always good at helping me concentrate on my school work.

"Hey you," I felt warm breath wash across my cheek and I grinned as soft lips pressed against the skin. "Miss me?"

I watched Sammy sit down next to me with a huge grin on her face. "You know, I did." I chuckled.

"Yea, I kinda missed you too," she shrugged playfully and propped an elbow up on the table, looking at me, "so, how are you?"

Sammy and I talked on the phone a few times after our break-up. We both felt good about the decision even though it did happen a little out of nowhere. But why pretend to be with someone who you know you're not in love with?

This was the first time I was face to face with her since then and she was still as beautiful as ever. "Good," I smiled and nodded towards her, "you?"

"Bored." She answered with a laugh. "I've spent every single free minute with you that now I just don't know what to do with myself."

"I hear you on that one." I grinned. "But you know, we could always be bored together, if you wanted."

Sammy smiled and nodded, taking out her lunch. "I'd love that," she sighed.

"Me too." I sat there and skimmed the cafeteria before my gaze landed back on Sammy. She was smiling at me. "What?"

"You haven't told them yet, have you?"

She was referring to Ashley and Spencer about our break-up. "No, I mean why bother them right now?" I shrugged, eyeing up her fruit, "Ashley's got her thing going on and Spence is playing hockey," I grabbed her apple and bit into it before handing it back, "just tell them when they get back."

Sammy agreed and started to eat her lime Jell-o. She offered me a bite and I took it. "Didn't you pack a lunch, Alexis?" She chuckled.

"Mmm," I shrugged, "I had breakfast."

"Ah," she looked at me and smiled.

We sat there quietly before I found the courage to talk to her about the class ring. "Here," I slid it off my finger and she frowned at me, "what?"

"No," Sammy took the ring and put it back on my finger, "you can't give that back."

"Well I can't very well keep it either!" I raised an eyebrow, tilting my head. "It's your Senior Class ring Samantha, you should keep it for yourself or for someone else who totally knocks you off your feet."

Sammy shook her head vigorously and placed her hand over mine. "I gave that ring to you for a reason," she whispered, "Alexis, you're special to me and I want you to have it."

"But don't you want it to be given to someone who you love?" I played with the piece of jewellery while looking at her.

"I did," she packed up her bag and pulled me up off the seat, making our way towards the library.

"I meant someone who you'll fall in love with." I whispered as we sat down.

"I want you to have it," she smiled softly – a smile that melted my heart. "Just because I'm not in love with you, doesn't mean I still don't love you. Alex," she brushed hair out of my eyes, "we're the best of friends. You know all my darkest secrets and I know yours, we're like, best friend soul mates."

Oh how I wish I could fall in love with her.

"Are you sure?" I asked, chewing on my lower lip.

"Positive. No other girl is going to deserve that ring as much as you do." Sammy brushed her lips over my forehead before pulling back and smiling at me. "So," she clapped her hands together, "did you need help with your algebra?"

"Am I gay?" I raised an eyebrow and she cracked a grin.

* * *

**Spencer's PoV**

We've been in Vancouver for three days and out of those three days, aside from scoring pucks into the big red net, I've been scoring with my girlfriend in my big hotel bed or her bed back at her house.

Which was where we were, sleeping off all the tiredness we caused ourselves, when Ashley's bedroom door flew open.

"Mom!" Ashley sat up and made sure the sheet was wrapped securely around her chest. "Knock much?"

Ashley's mom eyed me up. "Who are you and what exactly are you doing in my daughter's bed?"

"Mom," Ashley sighed and ran a hand through her messy JBF hair, "can you get out so we can at least be clothed?"

"You shouldn't be naked in the first place, Ashley." Mrs. Davies shook her head and looked at her daughter, "your father and I discussed it and it's okay if you drive your car back to Ontario."

My eyes widened. Oh yea, that '71 Mach 1 mustang that was sitting out in her driveway? That was Ashley's. Black exterior with blood red interior. I wasn't a car person but even that made my pulse race a little.

"Are you serious?" Ashley shrieked with happiness. "I'd jump out of bed and hug you but I'm kind of naked." She finished sheepishly and ever her mother blushed.

"Please," the older woman sighed, "get dressed and join us for breakfast. Our flight is leaving at two and I want to beat traffic so we're leaving in about an hour."

"Wow," I got out of bed when the door closed and quickly found my clothes on the floor, "she seems..." I thought about the right word, "pleasant?"

Ashley snickered and grabbed her own clothes. "My mom's nice, she just hates finding me in bed with nake-" she stopped what she was saying, I don't think she even knew what she was going to say before it spilled from her lips.

I tried my best to ignore the comment, trusting that things were different when it came to me. She looked so sad though, realizing what she had just about said but didn't. "Ashley," I walked up to her and hooked a finger through the waistband of her underwear, pulling her closer, "I understand what you meant."

Ashley nodded and cupped my face, "I'm still sorry."

I followed her nod and kissed her. "Let's get dressed. I'm not really looking forward to meeting your parents for the first time."

I didn't understand why Ashley had to be back home anyway. Her parents were out half the time and that was the first time I ever met her mother.

Naked.

In Ashley's bed.

What the fuck was it with me getting caught in Ashley's bed, naked?

"They're nice Spence," she laughed and pulled a shirt over her head, "they just love to socialize more than they love me."

I frowned but decided not to say anything. Ruining the moment with another moment would make for another awkward moment, you know?

"Well, how can I look in the eyes of your mom after she saw me in bed with her daughter?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Look in them as if you just had the best sex of your life." Ashley winked and ran to the bathroom.

Coach would be proud. I was definitely keeping my physical activities _safe_ and I couldn't get myself hurt...too badly.

* * *

"Mom," I heard Ashley in her hushed voice as I sat in their larger than large dining room, "she's not just some random girl."

Christine, as she asked me to politely call her, walked in with her daughter in tow. "I wasn't saying that Ashley, stop twisting my words around." She threw an apologetic look at me.

I don't think Mrs. Davies liked me too much.

Couldn't say it bothered me though.

"Spencer is my girlfriend," Ashley sat down and laced her fingers with mine, "and I'm in love with her," she looked over at her father, who was sitting across of us, "she's special."

Raife tapped his fingers on the table and looked at me, frowning a little but not in a mean way. "Spencer," he allowed the sound of my name to roll off his tongue, "why does that name sound so familiar?"

I swallowed.

"Wasn't Aiden dating a Spencer?" He looked at his wife. "Greta always bragged about how her boy found the perfect young woman to marry," his gaze caught mine, "Spencer."

"Oh God Raife!" Christine chuckled and took a sip of her coffee. "If Aiden had some girl and she was special enough to brag about, would she really be sitting at our table with our daughter?"

Ashley and I exchanged looks, nervous looks as we squirmed in our chairs. We both stayed silent, not really having a choice. We couldn't exactly deny it, right?

"Well," the guy ran a hand through his thick platinum blonde hair and studied Ashley and I, "Aiden and Ashley live under the same roof, right?"

"Oh for the love of the Lesbian God!" Ashley sighed and threw her head on the table, wincing a bit. "Spencer is my girlfriend now. Not Aiden's." She mumbled into the hard wood.

"Ashley!" I hissed and nudged her slightly.

"What?" She looked up at me through her messy hair, "they were going to solve the puzzle anyway. They're not as dense as his parents."

"Ashley!" Christine scolded her daughter and frowned disapprovingly. "Spencer, as in the future wife of our nephew?" She eyed me up again.

Nope.

She really didn't like me.

"Mother," Ashley sighed heavily and stood up, "Spencer and Aiden are done. I'm surprised Aunt Greta never sent the news in your monthly 'Davies memo'!"

Davies memo? Seriously?

I chuckled.

Christine glared at me again before looking back at Ashley. "I haven't gotten around to reading it yet."

There really was a memo?

I chuckled harder and was poked by Ashley to shut up.

"What are you talking about?" Raife asked, standing up to stretch.

"Aiden has a new girlfriend, Kyla," Ashley shrugged, "and they're going to have a baby."

I snapped my eyes up at the shriek of Christine's high pitched voice. She literally spit out her coffee as Ashley told her the news and seemed to be extremely…

Happy?

"Oh my God!" The older woman clapped her hands and ran for the cordless phone, "I have to call Greta!"

"Hey," I leaned in and whispered in Ashley's ear, "you think she'll be that happy when we tell her you're knocked up?"

I heard Raife laugh. I didn't realize he was still standing there.

"Planning on getting my little girl pregnant?" He chuckled at me.

"What if I already have?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'd call you very special," Raife smiled. That was where Ashley got her gorgeous smile from. Good. I liked her father.

"I am very special," I smiled and looked at Ashley, squeezing her hand.

"I like you," he pointed a finger at me, "you're better than that last girlfriend of Ashley's, you know, that Beck chick? You're more talkative, more sure of yourself."

"Beth," Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed but still had a smile to her face. I could tell she was happy that her Dad approved of me, of us.

"Who's Beth?" Raife raised an eyebrow.

"You said Beck, my last girlfriend's name was Beth." Ashley said a little more serious that time.

"Um," I finally cleared my throat and smiled, "thank you."

"So how'd you manage to snag the girlfriend of that cousin of yours?" He walked around the table and put an arm around Ashley.

"I really don't know," her eyes locked with mine. "I guess it all just kind of happened."

"I kissed her," I added in, biting my upper lip as I glanced at the man briefly, "she was always there, looking so good and I couldn't take it anymore, so," I smiled, "I kissed her."

Raife got a smug look on his face. "You couldn't resist the Davies charm, could you?"

Ashley chuckled, "um, actually our charm pales in comparison to the Carlin charm," she cast me a heart warming smile, "trust me."

"Oh, I'm a believer," he patted Ashley on the shoulder and kissed the top of her head, "she's a keeper kiddo," I heard him whisper in her ear.

"Hear that Carlin?" Ashley pulled me forward when we were alone in the larger than large dining room, "you're a keeper."

"Mmm," I mumbled against her lips and cupped her face lovingly, "good."

Exactly how it should've been.

* * *


	107. Wherever You Will Go

**_I don't own. Just played with Spashley in my own little word. Ha._**

**- 51.1 - Wherever You Will Go**

**Ashley's PoV**

Okay.

So it took a little bit of convincing, but we managed to get Spencer's parents to agree that she could drive across Canada, with me.

As long as we followed her hockey team bus and called at every single stop.

Which we didn't mind doing.

My Dad also called the school and told them I'd be behind in my studies but they knew I wasn't going to be back until Spencer was. I just had to really buckle down on my homework once I got back because I could not afford to fail that year.

"Spence," I watched as she bobbed her head to some music that was blaring in the car and laughed as she played her 'air drums', "you need to lay off those Red Bulls."

"But they give you wings," she sang and took another sip of her third Red Bull. It was bad enough that her team had won every single game - that alone caused her to be hyper, horny and hot.

I laughed and pulled over at the latest hotel we were staying at in the most current town. It was going on ten at night and we've been driving for at least eight hours from Regina, Saskatchewan to a small town in Ontario, outside of the Manitoba border. We stopped once in the city of Winnipeg about two hours ago and my legs were already stiff.

I found it interesting traveling with Spencer and her hockey team; a very nice surprise on my end. I figured I was going home for March Break and go back to Aiden's with no Spencer to bug.

"Ugh," I shut my car door and inhaled the fresh air, "finally I can stretch."

"Oh my god, Ashley," Spencer chuckled and grabbed her bag from the back seat, "a two hour drive is not that big of deal."

"It so is when you wouldn't get off my lap at the rest stop about half way here!" I smirked. Spencer straddling my lap in my 'stang, was definitely the highlight of my travel so far. Well, the fact that my hands were down her pants made it all worth while.

"You weren't complaining," she whispered as we approached the team and her Coach. They were standing outside the main doors of the hotel and he was handing out key cards and room numbers to everyone.

"See that building across the street?" Coach Caron pointed to the large building with glass windows showing a swimming pool and a gym. "That's where we'll be playing hard this weekend. The rink is on the other side of this building and I want you all there by six tomorrow morning. We have the place for an hour to practice and then a game tomorrow evening," he smiled at his team, clearly proud of all the hard work they've been doing, "what you do with your time between then is up to you. Explore if you want just don't cause any trouble."

Carmen found her way through the team and stood in front of us. "Um," she cleared her throat, "Spence, Coach Caron gave us the same room."

I raised an eyebrow and snatched the envelope out of her hands. It had Carmen and Spencer's name on the same room number door. "Here," I grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her into the nice looking hotel and stopped the front desk. "One bed, non-smoking, please?" I fished out my credit card and handed it over the rather nice looking woman.

"Okay," the woman handed me back my credit card and handed me two key cards, "your room is on the seventh floor. Take a right and it should be around the fifth door on your left."

"Thanks." I grinned and turned away. "There," I looked at Carmen, "problem solved. Now you can enjoy your own room by yourself."

Carmen bit her lip and shrugged. "I was going to give you the room anyway, but whatever."

"Whatever." I mocked and heard Spencer chuckle behind me. "What?"

"You're cute when you're jealous." She shook her head and nodded towards the glass elevators. "I'm sleepy, let's go have sex."

She was anything _but_ tired.

I laughed as an older couple gave us a shocked look. "You're my kind of woman, Carlin."

My kind of woman and I would love to spend the rest of my life loving her.

* * *

"Did you know this place has a history with hockey?" Spencer said rather amused as she looked at a bunch of old pictures hanging in the arena - Men about our age but from a long time ago.

"Kenora Thistles," I read the banner. "Hey, they won the Stanley Cup in 1907."

Spencer smiled happily and read over some of the players biographies. "They really cherish this," she studied the boxed case full of pictures and old equipment they used.

"Wouldn't you?" I asked softly, running my fingers over the glass.

"I cherish every moment of it," she breathed and turned around, looking down at the empty rink. "It's quiet here."

"It's five thirty in the morning," I yawned and chuckled as she nudged me playfully. "Maybe you should go and get your gear on."

Spencer nodded and kissed me softly. "Please don't go wandering around by yourself, you might get lost."

I rolled my eyes. "Please Carlin, just go."

I watched my blonde move around the walkway and down the stairs, carrying her hockey bag. I watched her stop as she approached Carmen and looked on as they laughed about something. I fought down the jealous monster and turned around, looking back at the men who won this town a very special championship.

I found a seat and watched as the City Rebels wrapped up their practice. My ass was numb but I didn't mind watching my girl kick some ass on the ice. Even if was just for practice.

I kind of missed the fact that she no longer had Brady's ass to kick.

And she no longer roughed up Carmen.

But Spencer playing hockey was still so hot.

Finally the team was getting ready to head back to the locker room and instead of going down to meet my girlfriend, I decided to stroll into the lobby area and check out the place through the other side of a set of doors. I stood in another lobby like area and behind the huge glass was a big pool and a huge water slide with another kiddie pool on the side.

"Can you believe the town spent good money on that slide?" A voice said behind me.

I whipped around and found a blonde smiling at me. "Uh," I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." The blonde smiled; a duffle bag over her shoulder. "Chase," she held out a hand and I shook it hesitantly, "you look a little lost."

"Oh," I blushed and pointed towards the door of the arena, "I'm not from here, just waiting for my girlfriend and uh, I'm Ashley."

Chase nodded and looked at her watch. I heard soft padding of shoes come down the hallway. "Jaiden, you're five seconds late!" She grinned at a little girl flying her way into the woman's arms. "You owe me breakfast." She kissed the tiny brunette on the cheek and then looked back at me.

"Sowwy Mommy," the girl giggled and poked her mom's cheek, "I had a hawrd time tying my shoe," blue eyes looked at me, "who is you?"

I chuckled softly, "Ashley."

"Hi." She blushed and buried her face in the crook of her Mom's neck.

"This demanding child is Jaiden," Chase grinned and tickled the little girl's tummy causing her to giggle, "we should get going," she smiled and put her daughter down, "after this one swims, she eats a ton of food."

I smiled at the little girl who looked up at me from Chase's leg. "Don't worry, I get like that every time I swim too."

Jaiden smiled and widened her eyes. "See? I not the only one Mommy!"

"Mmm," Chase smirked and squeezed Jaiden's hand. "I'm guessing you're here for the hockey tournament this weekend," she smiled as I nodded, "good luck."

"Thanks." I waved as I watched the two ladies disappear when Spencer came up to me. She raised an eyebrow and I frowned with a small smile, "what?"

"Who was _that_?" Spencer teased.

"Oh you know, my other wife and kid." I grinned playfully and pulled her close. I smelled the freshness of her soapy skin and ran a hand through her damp hair. "Did you have a quick shower?"

Spencer nodded and pouted. "I missed you."

"Aww."

"And I'm hungry." She grinned sheepishly and nodded towards the exit doors to follow her.

Of course I'd follow her.

I'd follow her anywhere.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_Ashley eyed up the Charger across the street. "Did you want to go see it Ashley?" I whispered in her ear._

_"Can I?" She asked in a child like manner._

_"Sure, but no touching! Break it, you bought it." I smirked as she took off across the empty street. I watched as she looked through the window carefully, her dark brown eyes lighting up at the original parts inside. "Sometimes I think she could be a guy," I murmured._

_"Hmm," the woman startled me, I forgot she was there still, "that's what my wife says to me all the time." _

_Wife?_

_My gaydar must not have been on._


	108. Plum Crazy Purple

**- 51.2 - Plum Crazy Purple**

**Alex's PoV**

I swung my legs on the end of the stage and looked around at all the people setting up for the first parts of auditions for the school's year-end musical. I looked at the script in my hands and rolled my eyes.

"Not backing out, are you?" Sammy sat beside me and placed an apple in my lap. I smiled back at her gratefully, taking a bite of the fruit.

"I don't understand why you need me," I sighed and placed the script beside me, "you know I don't do public things like this."

"Please Alexis," she smirked and brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes as she looked out as more people piled in, "this part was written for you."

"Right," I laughed and rubbed my head, "I don't think being in a play is the thing for me, let alone singing in front of the whole student body plus parents." Just the thought about it made my palms sweat.

"I'm not forcing you." Sammy bumped my shoulder with hers and raised a playful eyebrow. "I'm just saying that you'd be perfect for this because you can really sing, you can really dance and you can _really_ kiss."

I smirked and blushed a little before going back to freaking out about the musical.

Yes, the part I was going to audition for, was the lead role. Young woman goes looking for her dreams to sing and dance and well, you know, falls in love. Something I haven't even done yet, so I wouldn't know how to act in love.

I looked at my best friend – Samantha Taylor. She was everything I ever wanted and then some, yet I wasn't there with her. She was the only one who could make me smile and cry at the same time yet hold me close and make me safe.

My other best friend, Ashley Davies, was prancing around Canada with my sister and the hockey team. I was stuck at school getting shoved into plays I wasn't so fond of. Ashley would've been right there encouraging Sammy though and knowing that Ashley was encouraging, means I would've done the audition anyway.

For Sammy, I would give it my best. I wouldn't fail just because I was scared.

I'd do anything for her.

"Besides," she spoke as I followed her eyes towards our brunette friend walking towards us, "you wouldn't want to let down Lindley, would you?"

"Ladies," Lindley bowed her head. "I can't believe you got Carlin to audition." The brunette looked at Sammy and laughed.

Sammy shrugged and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, holding me tight against her. "I have my persuasive ways," she held up the green apple she brought me, "apples and poutine for a week."

Lindley laughed and her eyes lingered on Sammy's for longer than five seconds as I stood in the middle of their silence. I smirked and rubbed my hands together. "Okay then," I broke their contact and chuckled mainly to myself, "I'm just going to go and reread my lines."

"Oh," Lind cleared her throat and passed me a guitar pick, "I'll need to hear you sing first."

I gasped. I needed time to prepare for a singing audition. "What?"

"Yea," Lindley laughed and bit her lip, "I want someone with a good voice and even though I trust Sam's judgement on your talented voice, I want to be able to hear it myself."

I glared at Sammy and sighed. She smiled and shrugged.

"You owe me." I whispered as I walked passed her to grab the guitar sitting by the stool.

She so owed me.

* * *

**Spencer's PoV**

"Whaaaaaaaat about this one?" I pointed at a small craft store on Main Street of Kenora.

"What exactly are you going to make?" Ashley teased me as we peeked through the window.

I shrugged and laced my fingers with her as we continued to window shop. We had four more hours to kill before I had to be back at the Rec Centre to play another game and we were tired of looking through the mall that shouldn't have been called a mall in the first place.

Seven stores in a building should not be considered a mall.

"I'm hungry." Ashley patted her stomach and we made our way back to her vehicle. She opened the door for me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

Aww, she was so sweet.

We drove around the place a little bit before we pulled over by a Subway. "Eat fresh?" I waggled my eyebrows and she chuckled, turning off the engine.

"Wow, nice fucking car." I watched a light brunette approach Ashley as she admired the mustang.

"Thanks," Ashley smiled and looked over at me, winking.

"Blood red interior?" The female chuckled, "that's hot."

"I thought so too," I interjected and looped my arm through Ashley's.

The blue eyed woman grinned and turned to look across the street. "That's my baby right there," she pointed to a plum crazy purple '71 Dodge Charger, "her name is Jazz."

"You named your car?" I smirked.

"Did." The woman grinned and eyed up the mustang again.

Ashley eyed up the Charger across the street. "Did you want to go see it Ashley?" I whispered in her ear.

"Can I?" She asked in a child like manner.

"Sure, but no touching! Break it, you bought it." I smirked as she took off across the empty street. I watched as she looked through the window carefully, her dark brown eyes lighting up at the original parts inside. "Sometimes I think she could be a guy," I murmured.

"Hmm," the woman startled me, I forgot she was there still, "that's what my wife says to me all the time."

Wife?

My gaydar must not have been on.

"Spencer!" Ashley shrieked happily and I made my way towards her, laughing at the way she was bouncing. "This is one sweet ass classic car!"

I nodded. "I know this baby."

"Everything in this thing is original. Not one thing is new. It's fucking awesome!" Ashley grinned and eyed up the inside again.

"It is." I agreed and humoured her by looking in the vehicle next to her. I heard her stomach rumble and patted her belly softly. "We should get you fed before you waste away on me."

"Yea," Ashley sighed and reluctantly allowed me to pull her away from the car. "Do you know anywhere good to eat?" She asked the owner of the vehicle she was practically feeling up.

"Sure," the woman smiled. She couldn't have been any older than twenty four. "Rapture has the most amazing deli sandwiches. Way better than Subway." She smirked. "I'm actually heading there too, I'll walk with you."

Ashley and I held hands as we walked along with the woman, who at that point still remained nameless. We found ourselves walking into a large building surrounded by books wall to wall on one whole side with a seating area set up so you could sit and read. "Wow," I breathed and looked at all the crazy graffiti on the walls before noticing there was a little restaurant side as well. "Cool place."

"Very." Ashley and I found a table and looked up at the lunch special. "Poutine?"

"Poutine." I grinned and licked my lips.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The woman smiled at us and when she noticed our raised eyebrows, she laughed. "My name's Ephiny, we own the place."

"Oh," Ashley smiled and looked at me, "Two Dr. Peppers?"

"Sure thing," Ephiny walked towards the back of the place and took off her coat before I watched a small brunette bombard her with hugs.

"Hey, isn't that your kid?" I snickered and pointed towards them as Ashley laughed, noticing the small girl from the Rec Centre earlier that morning.

The little girl started walking towards our table with two cans of Dr. Pepper in her arms. She grinned sheepishly as she placed them carefully on our table. I notice her blink when she looked at Ashley. "Ashwy?"

"You two have met?" Ephiny walked up to us and handed some napkins and utensils.

"This morning at the Rec Centre," Ashley smiled at the little girl, who played with her own fingers shyly, "what did you buy your Mommy for breakfast?"

"Mama cookeded for hewr," Jaiden grinned shyly and her blue eyes looked at me, "who is you?"

"Spencer," I smiled and my heart swelled at the picture of Ashley getting along with a child so well. Too soon to look at that sort of thing for us, but it was good to know she was great at holding a conversation with a little girl.

"Spencewr." Jaiden mimicked me before taking off behind the counter.

"Is the poutine good here?" I asked the tall brunette.

"Excellent and cheesiest, Chase, my wife, won't have it any other way." Ephiny laughed.

"We'll get two poutine's." Ashley smiled and folded her hands in front of her. Once the woman walked off she leaned in and kissed me quickly. "She's gay."

"And married."

"And with a child."

"And you're taken." I gave Ashley a cute grin.

"And in love." She sighed wistfully, taking my hands in hers and rubbed her thumbs in circles against the back of them.

"Yea," I whispered and smiled softly, "me too."

Boy, was I ever.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"God Ash," Spencer smiled as she pressed her forehead against the glass of our hotel bedroom, "this view is amazing."_

_I looked at her and smiled lovingly, "my view is pretty perfect too."_

_Outside the hotel window was pretty amazing though the lake was still sporting some ice patches, the view was simply of the Woods was definitely the highlight of the town we were staying at. A town surrounded by water and gorgeous scenery._

_Spencer was still my perfect and favourite person to view._

___Spencer looked at me and rolled her eyes before making her way towards me on the bed. __She straddled my lap and pressed her lips against mine in a soft solid kiss. __"I could kiss you forever."_


	109. A Whisper Can Change Everything

**_I don't own SoN. I own the storyline and OC's._**

**- 52.1 - A Whisper Can Change Everything**

**Ashley's PoV**

"God Ash," Spencer smiled as she pressed her forehead against the glass of our hotel bedroom, "this view is amazing."

I looked at her and smiled lovingly, "my view is pretty perfect too."

Outside the hotel window was pretty amazing though. Even though the lake was still sporting some ice patches, the view was simply breathtaking. Lake of the Woods was definitely the highlight of the town we were staying at. A town surrounded by water and gorgeous scenery.

Spencer was still my perfect and favourite person to view.

Spencer looked at me and rolled her eyes before making her way towards me on the bed. She straddled my lap and pressed her lips against mine in a soft solid kiss. "I could kiss you forever."

I pulled back and smiled, tracing her lips while drowning myself in the sea of blue before me. "You could, eh?"

Spencer nodded and pulled in for another kiss, only that one last longer and was more passionate. Her tongue licked my bottom lip before I tilted my head and allowed for deeper access.

Just when things were about to get interesting, the phone rang and I leaned back to reach it. "This better be an emergency," I scowled into the receiver as Spencer poked my side.

"_Are you having sex again?"_ Alex laughed on the other end.

"Oh it's you," I rolled my eyes playfully and chuckled, "what's up?"

"_I miss you guys, when are you coming home?"_ I could hear her pout.

"We'll be home by next weekend," I smiled and bit my lip as Spencer started to kiss my neck. I covered the phone and whispered, "stop, it's Alex."

Spencer shrugged and continued to lavish my neck with kisses.

"_Okay well, hurry home. I have big news to tell you and Spencer and I don't want to do it over the phone."_

"Alex, it's not like we don't know you've had sex already." I laughed and the words that came out of my mouth caused Spencer to growl and push herself off of me.

"_Why does everything have to be about sex with you?"_ Alex scoffed and things became quiet for a second. _"Just hurry home and be safe, kay? Mom would never forgive you if you crash your car,"_ she paused, _"and Spencer's injuries might worry her as well."_

"Be nice to her," I looked over at my girlfriend, who stripped out of her hockey jersey and into a more fitting sweater, "she's hot."

"_Yea yea, call you later."_ Alex sent her love to us and quickly cut the call short.

Probably in fear that we'd leave her hanging for a second time to get lost in another make out session.

I leaned back on my elbows and watched Spencer brush her blonde hair. The silkiness of it was so smooth when between my fingers. She looked at herself through the mirror and caught my gaze through the reflection. "What?"

I jumped up and took the brush away from her hand before lowering my lips to the side of her neck, kissing the warm flesh softly. "Let's go out for a bit."

Spencer turned around and smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Yea?"

I nodded. "Kenora's not a big place; we can explore this place on foot. I noticed when we were driving down Main Street there was a little walkway down by the Harbourfront. Let's go check it out."

Spencer looked out the window again, I followed her gaze as the sun started to set along the horizon of the lake. She smiled and nodded, "let's go."

* * *

**Spencer's PoV**

The sun was nowhere in sight but it was still pretty early. I loved doing this back home, walking to the pond when the weather is warm but still cold enough so make the small snow piles stay where they are along the streets.

I found this place oddly comforting to me. It was peaceful and reminded me of back home. Meeting Chase, Ephiny and their daughter Jaiden really made us see that this town was just as accepting as mine. The people were friendly and I found that hockey was their biggest pride and joy during the winter.

Ashley's hand held mine as we reached the waterfront of the Harbourfront. Ice was still on the edges of the lake but I could tell it was really thin. The lamp posts above us were lit and it was only us two walking along the boardwalk. I caught her looking at me a couple of times and then looked away quickly when I captured her gaze. "Is everything okay?" I swung our hands between us and smiled at her.

Ashley blushed and nodded. "You just look really beautiful with your hair half up and half down like that."

I smiled and bumped her with my hip. "Thank you."

"And you know, you're always beautiful to me, Spence." She finished rather quietly.

"Again," I chuckled softly, "thank you."

We walked off the walkway and found ourselves going up a set of wooden stairs. We stood on top the Thistles Pavilion and looked out at the darkened lake.

"Dance with me, Spencer." Ashley grinned and took my hand, twirling me around once before drawing my body close to her. I placed my arms around her neck as she cupped my hips gently, resting her forehead against mine. "You are so gorgeous."

I blushed. The evening put me in mind of the night I took her to the pond after Aiden found out about us. I wanted to show her how exactly how I felt about her and I hoped that I showered her with affections and compliments that night – much like she was doing to me at that moment.

"I could kiss you forever too, you know." Her lips pressed against mine gently, her hands sliding up my back as we swayed in a small circle with nothing but the vehicles that could be heard or the sound of the soft breeze that came off the lake. "I am so in love with you." We stopped swaying as I answered her with a heart stopping kiss, pressing her against a bench slightly.

I was in love with her too.

We parted and I grinned as I turned around to enjoy the town's spectacular sight with the person I was in love with.

My hands gripped the railing and I felt Ashley come up behind me, resting her chin on my shoulder and her hands slipped around my waist.

"Thank you," she whispered and with the sound of her voice, I knew I shouldn't interrupt her, "for everything Spence. You may not ever really realize exactly what you've done for me these last five months; making me feel alive and more loved than I ever have before." The sound of her voice was so quiet and vulnerable. I wanted to turn around and look at her but she kept me in my place. "I can close my eyes and try to think of life without you but then I get this pain in my chest that I really don't like," she pulled me tighter against her, "you're it for me, you're the one," she pressed her lips against my neck again before her lips bumped against my ear, a low raspy whisper escaped her, "will you marry me, Spencer Carlin?"

The darkness of the lake consumed me but not in a bad way. My breath hitched and was caught in my throat as the six worded question fell from her gorgeous voice.

_Will you marry me, Spencer Carlin?_

* * *

**TBC...**


	110. Holding My Breath

**- 52.2 - Holding My Breath**

**Ashley's PoV**

You would think it was thundering out with the sounds my heart was making by pounding hard against my chest, causing the blood to rush wildly in my ears.

Her blue eyes were heavy on me as her chest heaved with anticipation. I blindsided the poor girl with the question that I wanted to ask her and never really meant too, but it was there. It was out there and that was truly how I felt but I didn't want to scare her away.

She looked like she was about to cry and I couldn't tell if it was a bag thing or a good thing. I started to panic, thinking I probably just ruined the strong relationship we worked hard to create.

"I didn't mean," I sighed heavily and ducked my head a little bit, "like right now or anything. I mean, I want to marry you in the future of course. Not right now because we're young and we've got other things to think about and I really didn't mea-"

"Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper but I heard it loud and clear. My brown eyes snapped to her big blue shocked eyes and she licked her lips. She stared at me and I swallowed.

Oh right.

She was waiting for my reaction to her answer.

"Yes." Spencer repeated a little louder but this time there was a blinding smile that spread across her face. My heart stopped.

I could see stars but took a deep breath.

Was I engaged?

Oh right.

She was still waiting for my reaction. "Spencer," I breathed and was enveloped in her arms as her lips found mine.

Warm flesh moved slowly against my lips. Slow was the key word. She dragged her perfectly shaped lips against mine at a pace that was almost unmovable. "Yes." She repeated again and pressed her hand against my large hoodie, over my heart.

"Oh God." I couldn't help but smile back at her, tears were streaming down my face. "Really?"

Spencer nodded. I don't think she could talk either. We both leaned in to kiss over and over again.

Needless to say that I was the happiest seventeen year old on the face of the earth.

I pulled back, my hot breath against her lips as I dug inside my jean pocket before shakily grabbing her left hand. "I know it's not much," I whispered as I placed the band of white gold on her ring finger, chewing on my bottom lip, "but when you were warming up before your game earlier, I asked Chase if she knew a good jewellery store and well, this just seemed perfect."

Spencer stared at the plain yet elegant looking band before her lashes flicked upwards, her eyes burning into mine. "It's beautiful." She held her hand up and looked at the ring closely. "You didn't have too, Ash."

I raised an eyebrow and grabbed her left hand gently, pressing my lips against it. "I just proposed. You cannot propose without a ring, Spence." I laughed lightly when she grinned, pleased that I did have a ring.

Spencer smirked and kissed me again. "This is perfect," she pulled back and tugged on the strings of my hoodie, "you are perfect."

After a bit of kissing and more silent dancing, we finally walked along Main Street again, entwined hands swinging freely, looking for something to do before heading back to the hotel. We'd be leaving this place after Spencer's last game and we wanted to explore a little more.

"We could catch a movie?" Spencer pointed towards the theatre. Looking across the street, I noticed that Rapture was throwing an open mic night.

"Or we can check out what kind of talent this place holds." I smiled and she nodded. Walking across the street, we made our way into the building where a few people stared at us.

It was like they knew we weren't from around here.

"Spencer, Ashley," Chase was the first to greet us with a smile across her face, "didn't think we'd see you again."

"Spencewr, Ashwy!" Jaiden came running up to us and smiled goofily. "Mommy says you skate!" Her eyes widened at Spencer.

I looked up at Chase, "she's got quite the memory."

"She gets that from Eph, they never seem to forget anything or anyone they meet," she smirked and leaned in, "it's a little creepy."

I shared a laugh with her before I found Spencer and Jaiden in a deep conversation about hockey. They were talking about their favourite teams and when Spencer mentioned she was hoping to play in the Olympics, Jaiden was that more into her, crawling on her lap.

"Is Ephiny the hockey fan as well?" I raised an eyebrow.

Chase smirked, "no, she gets that from me. Jai wants to play hockey but she's a little too small yet. But she will, eventually."

"Have you evewr been slammed up against the bowrds?" The small brunette asked with excitement.

"Plenty of times," Spencer smiled and looked over at me, a blush crawling upon her skin.

I could tell she was enjoying her conversation with the four year old. But it made her more of a softy and I knew that killed her inside.

It was more than adorable.

"So open mic night?" I turned back to Chase, who was checking off some sort of list on her clipboard.

"Yeah," she smiled, "it's been a while since the town threw things for teenagers to enjoy without having to be nineteen to party in the bars. Ephiny and I thought it'd be a good idea to make Saturday nights open mic night. So far it's working."

I glanced around the huge place and really got a glimpse of how many people were waiting for a turn to share their music or comedic skills.

The evening was special to me and Spencer. I mean, I had just proposed to her and I wanted to seal that with something else I had been working on. Making sure she wasn't paying attention to me, I whispered something in Chase's ear and was happy that she nodded and told me to follow her.

"Spence," I caught her attention and cupped her cheek softly, "I'll be right back. Did you want anything to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper." She grinned.

Like I had to ask.

"Me too!" Jaiden giggled and slid off Spencer's lap once I stood, taking my seat beside her.

I smirked and leaned forward to kiss Spencer's forehead. "Be right back," I whispered and she nodded.

* * *


	111. She Is The Mystery

**_Don't own SoN! I do own the rights to the lyrics and SALEX. Oh and the storyline._**

**- 52.3 - She Is The Mystery**

**Spencer's PoV**

I stared down at the ring that was sitting perfectly on my left hand. I was actually engaged.

Spencer Carlin, engaged.

So much for my marriage theory that I repeatedly gave to Aiden when he'd suggest a future together.

I was engaged to his cousin.

I snorted to myself and twirled it along my finger slowly. Then little fingers wrapped around my wrist and I found myself looking into blue eyes full of wonder.

"Are you and Ashwy mawrried?" Jaiden smiled cutely, her one front tooth was missing.

I chuckled. "No, not yet."

"My Mommy weawrs a wing just liked that and she's mawrried to Mama." She frowned and moved her fingers over the band, studying it out of curiousity.

"There you are squirt," Ephiny came up behind us and threw Jaiden over her shoulder playfully, "time to take you to bed."

"No!" Jaiden kicked and giggled as she was getting tickled. "Not yet!"

"Yes yet," I watched as Ephiny plopped her daughter back down next to me while kneeling in front of her, "you have an early swim meet tomorrow, remember? The last time you stayed up later than eight, you almost fell asleep while floating in the water, it scared me and Mommy."

Jaiden frowned and pouted. She was so cute.

I wanted one.

Not now of course.

"Please? Just a little bit?" Her blue eyes met with the woman's similar blue eyes. You could tell they were mother and daughter biologically. "I want to play hockey with Spencewr!"

I smirked and Ephiny glanced at me with a smile. "Since she's small for her age, we decided not to put her on a team just yet. Though she skates very well because that's all she ever wants to do besides swim," she grinned at her daughter, "but even hockey stars have to sleep good before they play, right Spencer?"

"Right." I nodded but noticed Jaiden was still pouting. "Um," I cleared my throat, "if you don't mind, I could keep an eye on her until Ashley gets back. I'd hate to be left alone anyway."

I lied. I didn't care if I was sitting by myself but who could resist a four year old pout like that? And to see her eyes widen with excitement made it worth it.

Ephiny bit her lip before smiling and nodding slowly. "Sure, I have to help set up the equipment anyway," she kissed Jaiden on the cheek, "behave."

Jaiden saluted and snuggled up beside me.

It had been at least fifteen minutes since Ashley left with Chase. I looked behind me and found people ordering drinks and snack foods at the counter, but no Ashley. I frowned and turned back to watch Ephiny set up the equipment.

"Does Ashwy sing?" Jaiden scratched her tiny forehead and pointed towards the other side of the café where Chase uncovered a black piano.

I swallowed.

Black pianos and Ashley were now my new favourite combination.

"Yea," I whispered to the little girl but keeping my eyes on Ashley, who was laughing while others gathered around the two women.

What the hell was she up too?

Ashley whispered something into Chase's ear and then winked at me before sitting down at the bench, her fingers mapping out the keys in a series of notes.

"This is for you," Chase came up to me and handed me a Dr. Pepper. Jaiden pouted for hers but wasn't allowed any soft drinks after seven at night. She was given a small juice box instead.

The blonde sat beside me and placed Jaiden on her lap as Ashley cleared her throat and shakily grabbed the mic. "Hi," she said nervously as she had everyone's attention, "so uh, usually I don't this but tonight I just asked the most important person in my life to spend the rest of her life with me and I wanted to dedicate this to her," she cleared her throat.

"Congratulations," Chase whispered in my ear before turning back to listen to Ashley start her piano intro.

"Spencer Carlin, this one's for you."

All eyes were on me and I felt my self flush with embarrassment. Jaiden giggled and it eased my nerves a little.

"You is rwed!" She poked my cheek and was hushed politely by Chase.

_Blue was never my favourite colour_

_But on you girl, it seems so right_

_To look into those orbs_

_To breathe your name_

_There isn't an obstacle I will not fight_

_To have you with me_

_To always hear your smile_

_Telling me to stay for _

_- awhile_

_Sometimes I wish she could fly me away_

_Back to yesterday _

_Where she first smiled at me_

_When I told her she was crazy…_

Tingles ran through my body as her husky voice filled the place with her musical talent. I've never heard her play before. I've never really asked her to play for me before. But those notes sounded so familiar. The slow melody that vibrated through the piano and straight to my ears.

It was mine.

Music that was written by me but was altered by Ashley with her own lyrics.

_She is the mystery _

_Beneath the blanket of stars_

_That one that you can't unravel_

_Even though you try so hard_

_Yet she shines so bright_

_So I can find her _

_- tonight_

_Sometimes I wish she could fly me away_

_Back to yesterday_

_Where she first smiled at me_

_When I told her she was crazy_

_Just so I can fall in love all over again_

_Never forgetting how it began_

_You and me_

_We could never do any wrong_

_So I'm asking you to marry me_

_in a song_

I sat there, staring at this gorgeous brunette who sang to **me** in front of all these people and proposing a second time, in front of all these people.

I felt hands push my jaw up and there was she, her face millimetres away with all eyes on us. "I love you." Ashley whispered.

I stared at her in shock, not knowing what to say or how I should say it. Ashley knew exactly how to take my breath away in more ways than one. I cupped her face and smoothed my thumbs over her quivering lips, my baby fingers could feel her pulse racing beneath them as they rested on her neck.

"Kiss hewr," I heard the little girl whisper and I couldn't help but smirk before taking Ashley lips and assaulting them softly with my own. A soft moan escaped her mouth as she broke apart.

"I think we should go," she whispered in my ear, pulling me up as her dark eyes swam with arousal and anticipation.

"Thank you," I nodded towards Chase, Ephiny and Jaiden, "for everything."

"Enjoy the love!" Ephiny grinned as Ashley handed them some money only to have them push it back into the palm of her hand. "Your money's no good here. Go enjoy life while you're young."

Chase elbowed her wife and Ashley and I chuckled. "Drive safe girls."

"Bye!" Jaiden waved hard, her blue eyes still on mine.

I had a permanent soft spot for her.

Once we stepped outside, I grabbed Ashley and pulled her into the most heartfelt kiss I have ever given her. I didn't care that people were staring. I didn't care if there were catcalls coming from everywhere. I didn't care if I was looking like the biggest softy in the world.

I cared about Ashley Avery Davies.

I cared about our future.

I cared that I wanted to take her to the hotel and make love to her over and over again until she couldn't even move.

"Come," I whispered in her ear, "let me show you how I feel."

Ashley sighed and nodded, her eyes heavy with want, like mine were.

I cared that I was in love for the very first time.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_Sammy chuckled and threw her magazine to the side. "Are we really going to argue all night or are we going to have some sort of fun?" She glanced at Alex._

_Alex retreated from Spencer's grasp and sighed. "I only fight with her because I love her." She pouted and flopped down beside me, head first. "You two left me for three weeks. Three weeks!"_

_"I'm sure you were in good hands," Spencer teased and nudged her sister as she sat in my lap._

_"Oh. Yea," Alex raised an eyebrow and straightened her hair. She looked at me and Spencer before glancing at Sammy, "about that," she laughed nervously, "Sam and I broke up."_

_If I weren't already sitting down, I would've landed flat on my ass. Spencer's head whipped around and looked at me._

_"Did you see that one coming?" She asked, wide eyed._


	112. Language Carlin

_**I don't own SoN! I love owning SALEX tho.**_

**- 53.1 -** **Language Carlin**

**Spencer's PoV**

"Carlin, you fucking cunt!" Some girl threw herself on me, knocking me down to the ice.

No, I didn't know who the bitch was.

"Fuck off!" I screamed and got up, shoving her hard against the back of the goalie net. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"You hooked me!" She screeched and pushed me back, her stick hit my arm hard as my shoulder cracked against the boards. I winced but before I let the pain set in, I threw my stick down on the ice along with my gloves and grabbed the collar of her jersey and shoved her in the spot I was just occupying.

My face was mere inches from hers, "that hurt you bitch."

"Good." She seethed and I shoved her again before I felt someone tug me away from the bitch hard.

"Ow!" I cried as my left shoulder throbbed with pain as the person kept pulling me back. "Fuck off!" I shrugged and turned around to find Mandez looking at me.

"Chill Carlin," she said in a calm voice, "we've got a game to finish here and we can't afford to lose you."

"Whatever." I mumbled and grabbed my shoulder while she grabbed my gloves and stick, making our way back to the team. "The fucking referee never blew his fucking whistle."

"You look like you're in pain." Carmen pointed out as I winced again, trying to lift my left arm up.

"I'm fine." I deadpanned. I didn't want to admit that the crack on my shoulder felt like it had been ripped out of its socket.

"Really?" Carmen raised an eyebrow as we skated closer to the team. She threw my stick at me and when I lifted my arm up to catch it, I cried out in more pain. The stick went to the ice with a clatter and she picked it up for me while shaking her head. "Yep, you're sure fine, Spencer."

I would've popped her one right there but the pain in my arm killed my motivation to hurt her.

"Carlin, I would like to say that I never seen that one coming but it's you and you play rough," Coach Caron carefully touched my left shoulder and I bit my lip from screaming obscenities, "you need to get that checked."

"I'm fucking _fine_," I cradled my left arm close to me and Carmen poked it with her stick before jumping back as I roared at her for hurting me.

I was pulled away from Coach and Brent and down into the locker room. I sat there with the biggest pout on my face as the doctor checked out my arm. He told me to think about happy thoughts.

Ashley.

Naked.

Piano.

Naked.

Ashley on top of the piano nake-

"Ow! You sick son of a bitch! That hurt!" I screamed and felt tears brew at the corners of my eyes. I squeezed them shut when the sickening sound of my shoulder being popped back in place registered in my ears. "Fuck me you son of a fuc-"

A hand was slapped over my mouth as I glared at the doctor. He smiled and patted my head, handing me a tissue. "Just sit and relax, kid, you'll be fine." He left me some Tylenol for the pain and then left me alone.

I was missing my last game of our 'tour'. We were back in our hometown and I was missing the 'Welcome' home game. I was pissed. The fucking girl did not get hooked by me but for some reason she was after me all through the game.

Ashley and I agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone about the engagement until we were both ready. The whole trip back from Kenora was something to really remember. I felt like a different person since she asked me to marry her. I knew that we wouldn't be looking at that for a couple of years still but I still felt like I finally belonged.

That everything was right in the world.

Even if my arm got ripped out of its socket by psycho bitches on the ice.

I ran a hand through my hair, grimacing at the dampness of it. I wanted to take a shower but was told to stay put throughout the end of the game.

"Spencer, there's a beautiful brunette wanting to see you," the doctor winked and opened the door.

I smiled widely when I heard someone walk into the locker room. I was expecting to see Ashley. It immediately fell when Mandez's face appeared. "You call that beautiful?" I raised an eyebrow at the man who just shrugged and walked out.

"That was a little uncalled for," Carmen huffed and put her helmet down next to me. "How are you anyway?"

"I was doing fine before you got here." I scowled and she rolled her eyes.

"You're a bitch this afternoon Carlin, what, was Davies not putting out before the game?" She shook her head and grabbed her helmet again, starting to make her way out.

I deserved that.

I bit my lip knowing that I was a little harsh. I was angry that I wasn't playing the final period and I was even angrier that I let some strange bitch get to me. I was taking out on Carmen because she was an easy target.

Didn't mean she deserved it.

"Mandez," I breathed and closed my eyes tightly, "wait," she turned around slowly and I met her grey eyes, "I'm sorry for being a bitch. You didn't deserve that."

"No," she shrugged but smiled, "but I get it."

I sighed heavily and got up to pace a little. "Why aren't you out there?"

Carmen smirked. "Got kicked out of the game."

"What?!" I shrieked, "are you stupid?"

"A little," she shrugged and started to take off her pads, grabbing her shower things, "but that bitch had it coming for hurting you – which by the way I'm sorry for poking your shoulder."

"Carm," I shook my head and started to take off my own pads and gear, not caring what Doc would say if I moved a little too early, "you should've just left it alone."

"Whatever," she huffed and slammed her locker shut, "it's done."

For some odd reason, Carmen became defensive when it came to her beating someone else up.

Like Brady for example. Which was still something I was curious about.

* * *

**Ashley's PoV**

I curled up comfortably on Alex's bed, hugging a pillow while I waited for the Carlin sisters to stop bitching at each other over something trivial. I raised an eyebrow at Sam, who just shrugged and went back to reading her magazine.

"Do I really have to separate you two?" I asked, sitting up more on the bed and glaring at Spencer and Alex.

"She had no right to use my things while I was away!" Spencer squinted at her sister.

"Please Spencer, I borrowed your freaking jersey, I didn't rip it did I?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "God you can be so childish sometimes," she looked at me, "how do you put up with her?"

I smiled and shrugged. "I can't explain it," I looked at Spencer, "she's just that perfect."

Sammy chuckled and threw her magazine to the side. "Are we really going to argue all night or are we going to have some sort of fun?" She glanced at Alex.

Alex retreated from Spencer's grasp and sighed. "I only fight with her because I love her." She pouted and flopped down beside me, head first. "You two left me for three weeks. Three weeks!"

"I'm sure you were in good hands," Spencer teased and nudged her sister as she sat in my lap.

"Oh. Yea," Alex raised an eyebrow and straightened her hair. She looked at me and Spencer before glancing at Sammy, "about that," she laughed nervously, "Sam and I broke up."

If I weren't already sitting down, I would've landed flat on my ass. Spencer's head whipped around and looked at me.

"Did you see that one coming?" She asked, wide eyed.

"What? Wait," I laughed slightly and looked at Sammy then Baby C, "this is some sort of April Fools joke, right?"

Alex gently shook her head and shared a look with her ex-girlfriend. "April Fools was four days ago," she smirked and then glanced away quickly, "we agreed we make better friends."

Spencer was the first to smack Alex with a pillow. "You numb nut, you two were the cutest couple at Southwood!"

Alex blushed but shrugged. "Sammy and I have no bad blood, right?"

"Nah," Sammy smirked and stretched, "I'll always be there for her, regardless."

"Well, that's a shock and a half," Spencer murmured and mirrored my frown, "you two were like the younger version of us."

Sammy smirked, "I'm your age Spence."

"Again, I'm only eleven months younger than her," Alex huffed and nudged me, "tell them Ash!"

I laughed and pressed my forehead against Spencer's back as she shifted in my lap to meet Sammy's eyes.

"So, since there's no bad blood and all, what do you guys wanna do?" Spencer clasped her hands over mine and I played with the band that was on her left hand. Neither girls noticed; even if they did, we agreed it'd be known as a promise ring.

The last thing we wanted to hear was that we were too young to get married.

We already knew that.

"Kyla and Aiden are at Johnny's, we can catch up with them." I suggested and stood up as soon as Spencer took my hand.

"I'm in!" Alex squealed and ran to grab her coat. She came back in her room and hugged Spencer, "I really did miss you," she said quickly before grabbing Sam and heading back out the door.

"I cannot believe Kyla never told me about their break up!" Spencer said in a mock-hurt voice.

"It wasn't her place to tell," I shrugged and pulled her close, kissing her cheek softly. "At least they're hanging out, right?"

Spencer nodded and smiled. "Yea." She pulled me out of her sister's room and we met up with the other two at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm not hungry but I could use a bowl of ice cream."

"Mmm," Alex licked her lips and patted her stomach. "Ice cream sounds really good."

I smirked as Spencer and Alex walked out of the door together, carrying on conversation. I shut the door behind Sammy and I, then bumped her shoulder. "So, everything's cool?"

Sammy nodded. "Of course Ash," she inhaled the fresh cool air and turned to look at me while she walked slowly backwards, "I know you two thought the world of us as a couple but we're really okay. We talked about it and we're okay with where we are and who we are to each other," she shrugged and turned to look at Alex briefly before catching my attention again, "we're still the same two people, we just don't kiss and stuff anymore. Besides," she turned back around to talk with me as she nudged me, "she let me hear her sing in private while you were away, isn't that a bonus?"

I raised my eyebrows and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "That really is a bonus," I smiled. Good for Alex. As special as I felt when it came to Alex sharing her music with just me, I knew having someone else hear it would be better for her. Another opinion that didn't include her sister or sister's girlfriend.

"Yo, Carlin," I twirled the keys between my fingers and smiled as she raised her eyebrows while turning around to face me, "catch."

Her eyes widened as my keys landed in the palms of her hand. Alex squealed as she claimed shot gun and tugged on Spencer's arm to get into the driver's seat.

Being able to make _the_ Spencer Carlin speechless multiple times in the past week was definitely a rare occasion.

I was certainly going to love making her speechless for the rest of our lives.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"You would think you were the one pregnant." __I snickered as Aiden cleaned off my bowl of ice cream after having Ashley and Kyla's._

_"I think I have like, sympathy symptoms or something," he shrugged and licked the spoon clean, winking at me._

_Ashley smirked. "You're really glowing these days 're gone for three weeks, we come back and you're glowing more than ever."_

_"If by glowing you mean fat?Then yea, I'm glowing." Kyla sighed and rolled her eyes as her hand rubbed against her very swollen stomach. "Baby Dennison is making Mommy tired and exhausted." She whined._


	113. Slipping Through The Cracks

**_Don't own SoN. I wish I did though! Just own the storyline and OC's._**

**_Thank you all for the reviews._**

**- 53.2 - Slipping Through The Cracks**

**Spencer's PoV**

Kyla seemed pretty bummed that her parents haven't even tried to contact her since she moved out. But she was really glad to know that Aiden's parents were accepting the fact that they were about to be grandparents and it made my life easier knowing that they more than adore Kyla now.

"You would think you were the one pregnant." I snickered as Aiden cleaned off my bowl of ice cream after having Ashley and Kyla's.

"I think I have like, sympathy symptoms or something," he shrugged and licked the spoon clean, winking at me.

Ashley smirked. "You're really glowing these days Kyla. We're gone for three weeks, we come back and you're glowing more than ever."

"If by glowing you mean fat? Then yea, I'm glowing." Kyla sighed and rolled her eyes as her hand rubbed against her very swollen stomach. "Baby Dennison is making Mommy tired and exhausted." She whined.

That's what seven months of being pregnant did to you. Made you fat and cranky.

"So," Aiden finished Alex's bowl of ice cream and proceeded to hold Kyla's hand gently, "Ky and I were talking about our future and I think I'm going to go to Community College instead of University and get a job."

"Wow," I smiled, clearly impressed. Basketball meant everything to him. "No game?"

He shrugged and looked at Kyla before looking back at me, "I can still play for fun and maybe pick up where I left off later on, but for now I've got a family to take care of and if sacrificing the game-"

"I told him he didn't have to give up on his dream," Kyla smiled and patted his leg, "but it's sweet that he wants too."

Ashley grinned and leaned over to ruffle her cousin's hair. "I'm proud of you, Aid."

"Me too." I chipped in.

"Yea," Aiden shrugged but smiled bashfully, "when the baby's born, Kyla will be moving in with me so I'll be able to be there with my son and her."

"Where are you two moving?" Ashley asked, smiling at the couple sitting across from us.

"Nowhere, she'll be staying with us," he swallowed slowly before taking a deep breath, "I mean after Graduation, during the summer she'll be moving in and the nursery will be your room."

"My room? Where the hell am I going to sleep?" Ashley frowned all of a sudden and I found myself frowning as well.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Aiden played with the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt and glanced at us nervously, "you've always planned on moving back to B.C. after you graduated right? Mom and Dad want Kyla to move in with us until we get on our own feet. So the nursery will be your room once you're gone."

I think my heart just dropped to the ground, just waiting for someone to stomp on it, putting it out of its misery.

"I," Ashley stuttered slightly and bit her lip, "I mean, I…"

I had already applied to a few different Universities and Colleges through Canada. I even applied to UBC, hoping I could get some sort of scholarship through the Thunderbirds.

Clearly Ashley never thought that far.

I noticed the panic that quickly showed itself in her eyes and it broke my heart to know that on some level, we never exactly talked about what was going to those following two and a half months. Once summer was near, where would we go from there?

I had a chance at a summer hockey camp to go to in Quebec for two months out of the summer holiday. Ashley seemed to be all for it but it was never discussed any further then that. I didn't want to bring it up until I knew for sure I'd be accepted.

Ashley never talked about heading back to B.C. after Graduation.

We just never really talked about a real future. We tried to avoid it as much as possible because the thought of being apart broke my heart into a million pieces.

"We'll figure it out," I whispered in her ear.

I didn't want to think about it, to be honest with you.

"Yea," she murmured with her head down slightly before Kyla slapped the table to grab our attention.

"We should go to the arcade for a bit. Play some DDR or something. Well," she looked at her stomach, "not me but it was always fun to watch you and Aiden challenge each other." She grinned and patted my hand. "It'll be fun…"

Ashley looked at me and shrugged, a small smile tugging at her own lips. "Sure, let's go."

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away**

_"Oh come on, just because your sister and her girlfriend hate me, it doesn't mean we can't be friends." She smiled and slid in next to me but kept her distance._

_"I don't even know you," I looked past her and watched my sister beat Aiden's ass at DDR while Ashley and Sammy occupied the other DDR, kicking ass. _

_"Sure you do," she murmured, "I'm sure your sister hates me and always points me out whenever she sees me."_

_I rolled my eyes and looked at the grey eyes that were connected with mine. "Carmen Mandez, I know who you are I just don't know you personally."_


	114. Friendly Is Your Middle Name

**_So I'm going to post another chapter right after this one. That'll make three updates so far today! If you want to keep track of when I update, subscribe! This story is going to get bumpy and end abruptly so hang on tight!_**

**_SoN is not mine. Everything else is. _**

**- Chapter 53.3 - Friendly Is Your Middle Name**

**Alex's PoV**

"So, tell me, why is a beauty like you sitting all alone in this dark corner of the arcade?" A glass of coke was pushed gently in front of me.

I looked up and blinked as a familiar face peered at me from behind her dark hair. I scowled and pushed away the coke she slid over to me. "No thank you."

"Oh come on, just because your sister and her girlfriend hate me, it doesn't mean we can't be friends." She smiled and slid in next to me but kept her distance.

"I don't even know you," I looked past her and watched my sister beat Aiden's ass at DDR while Ashley and Sammy occupied the other DDR, kicking ass.

"Sure you do," she murmured, "I'm sure your sister hates me and always points me out whenever she sees me."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the grey eyes that were connected with mine. "Carmen Mandez, I know who you are I just don't know you personally. Spencer's not the biggest fan but she hasn't said much to me as far as anything bad goes."

The way her eyebrows shot up made me think I had said the wrong thing. It was only wrong because if that made Carmen happy, it meant that my sister was putting up a strong front with her and I pretty much screwed that up.

Nice one, Alex.

"Can you just forget I said that last part?" I raised an eyebrow and she smirked, pushing the coke towards me again.

"Sure," she shrugged and tossed her hair to the side while glancing back behind her. "I'd hate to cause her any more trouble with her girlfriend then I already have."

"So why do you keep doing it?" I raised an eyebrow and tentatively took a sip from the coke that was given to me.

"I've stayed away from her like she's asked me too." Carmen frowned, looking offended. I was unaware of that fact, thank you.

"Oh," I shrugged and played with my straw, "I didn't know."

"Carm, can we get out of here?" Another voice said from the other side of the booth; an unfamiliar husky voice that caused me to whip around and see a rather tall dark brunette standing next to my seat. My eyes raked up her body to find she was wearing a skirt with a black sweater, her legs were long, her skin a darker tone only it looked natural, not tanned.

Oh God, I was checking out a complete stranger.

"Sure Isa," Carmen nodded and slipped out of the booth, "this is Alex, Alex, this is my best friend, Isa."

Isa's dark brown eyes scanned over me and a little smirk tugged at her lips. "Hey," she purred and then raised an eyebrow at Carmen, "so let's go."

"See ya around Alex," Carmen said with a smile.

"You wanna check out with us?" Isa grabbed my coat and held it up.

I looked back at the others who were engrossed in their games and then back at the tall brunette.

Tempting.

"I should really stay here with them." I nodded towards the gang.

Isa sighed and shrugged, dropping my coat back in the seat. "Too bad, we were heading to Huckles. Could've shown you a good time." She smiled and wrapped an arm around Carmen's shoulders. "Maybe next time."

"Alex, what the hell man?" Ashley raised an eyebrow and leaned over the table with the palms of her hands on top of the surface, her eyes fixed on Carmen and the hot brunette.

"Chill," Carmen shook her head, "we were just leaving."

"Ash," I sighed and slid out of the booth, "she was just talking to me."

"Yea, she likes to talk a lot." Ashley narrowed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "What's wrong, Mandez, you can't have one Carlin so you go after the other?"

"Fuck you, Ashley." Carmen shrugged Isa's arm off her shoulder and moved closer to the brunette. "I was being friendly, there's nothing wrong with that."

I held Ashley back as her foot stepped forward, meeting Carmen in the middle. "Friendly is your middle name, isn't it?"

"You're the one to talk." Carmen hissed and licked her lips, laughing slightly. "Just buzz off Davies, I wasn't bugging you."

"Good, leave then." Ashley crossed her arms around her chest and stared the girl down.

"Come on, Carm," Isa pulled her friend back and looked at me, "if she belongs to you, I suggest you tell her to back off. Carmen gets pretty feisty."

"Ash," I whispered and tugged her back a little more, "just leave it be. She wasn't hurting anyone."

Ashley glared at me for a moment and then bit her lip. "Please tell me she hasn't weaseled her grubby little ways into your heart as well." She wasn't even kidding.

Ashley tolerated the brunette because of Spencer. She made sure she kept her comments to herself about how jealous she was over Carmen's fast budding friendship with my sister, but I think it'd hurt her a little if I became a friend as well.

"Thanks for being polite to me, Alex," Carmen backed up and looked over Ashley's shoulder to see Spencer toss her head back and laugh, "you're so lucky you got there first, chica."

"Seriously, did you want to come with us?" Isa asked me one more time and I could feel Ashley's eyes burning into me. The girl chuckled huskily and just shook her head.

I watched as Carmen and Isa left, chatting and laughing. I slowly turned to find myself in front of Ashley, her pissed off look. "What?"

"Nothing," she breathed and then sighed, all her anger dissolving, "she just gets under my skin and I know how much she likes Spencer, I just would hate it if you made friends with her and have her around more."

"Ash," I smiled, "you know I can be friends with whoever I want but I barely know the girl. Cleary she was only talking to me to get closer to Spencer."

"Yea," she looked over at Spencer, who was busy kicking Aiden's ass, "that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *


	115. The Curve On Our Road Is Up Ahead

**- 54.1 - The Curve On Our Road Is Up Ahead**

**Ashley's PoV**

"_And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well; I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself - Slight hope, it dangles on a string, like slow spinning redemption..."_ I had my head hanging off the end of Kyla's bed, singing to her playlist that she had going.

I was waiting for Spencer to come home from her hockey practice. I had some homework that Kyla offered to help me catch up on and instead, I was distracted by the music in the background with my own thoughts invading my concentration.

"Yo Ash," Aiden snapped his fingers in front of my face and I looked up at him from upside down, he flashed a grin and sat down next to me on the bed.

I sat up a little too quickly and closed my eyes at the slight head rush I was experiencing. Aiden chuckled and closed my Physics book and tossed it beside him on the floor. "Where's Ky?" I asked him as he made himself comfortable on her bed.

"Downstairs grabbing a snack. I offered to grab one for her but she declined." He shrugged and tilted his head. "So what's been going on in that head of yours?"

I shrugged and mindlessly played with the rip in my jeans. "I guess a lot."

"Come on Ash, we used to talk about everything and if we can get over the fact that you stole my girlfriend away from me, we can definitely share anything else." Aiden smiled and raised his eyebrows.

I had to smile. We went through a hard time with Spencer, but we moved on and could even joke about it a little bit. "Everything I guess," I sighed heavily and looked at him wearily, "I asked Spencer to marry me."

Aiden's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open a bit. "Did she beat you down? Kick you in your figurative sack and scream at you for mentioning the 'M' word?"

I swallowed but smirked a little. "Um, no, I stayed attached and nothing on me was injured," I paused, "unwillingly anyway."

"Nice." He chuckled for a second before frowned. "What did she say?"

"Hmm?" I was lost in my own thoughts again.

"Spencer, what did Spencer say when you asked her?" His voice was a little quieter now but I think he knew the answer deep down.

I found his green eyes on me and I couldn't lie to him. So much deceit had already tainted our family and I couldn't handle losing him as a friend or cousin. "She said yes." I whispered but I couldn't help but smile. I slowly met his gaze and found that he was smiling a little as well.

"Congrats." He pulled me in for a hug and patted my back. "At least I know she didn't leave me just for the sex."

"Hey!" I smacked him and laughed before we settled into a comfortable silence. "You are happy with Kyla, right?"

Aiden stretched out on her bed and stared at the ceiling, with a smile on his face. "Yea, I really am. I mean, with Spencer, I was happy too. We hung out a lot and did all of those best friend things," he looked over at me, "and my parents loved her. I guess I got caught up in the moment, you know? She was the first girl I fell in love with but with Kyla, she's the only girl who really made me feel loved in return."

"Kyla's taking this pregnancy thing a lot better then I would've thought." I glanced at the door then back at him. "But what makes it so great is that you're there with her, beside her. You're willing to give up so much."

"Not really," Aiden chuckled and stood up, picking up one of Kyla's stuffed animals and inspecting it, "I think bringing a baby into this world is a little more serious and important than basketball."

"Wow," I sighed and smiled. I was proud of him. I think the whole situation made Aiden grow up slightly. "I'm proud of you."

"You keep saying." He threw me a grin and then threw the toy at me. "So, you asked Spencer to marry you, she says yes and you look like you just lost the Lotto 649, why is that?"

I groaned and placed my head in my hands. "I guess the reality of it all is finally hitting me. I mean, we graduate in two months and then what? Spencer has a great shot at going to Quebec for her hockey camp and who am I to hold her back?"

"So?" Aiden shrugged. "Let her go. She'll be back and from what Kyla told me, she already applied to UBC. Honestly, what college team wouldn't want Spencer on their team?" He nudged me and smiled. "Besides, we know you want her to follow you."

"What if she doesn't get into UBC? Or what if she doesn't want to be that far away from home?" I asked, scrunching my nose up a bit. "We have so much to talk about and yet I'm afraid of it."

"Ash, everything's going to be okay. Don't stress over it. Look at me, I'm about to have a baby in two months, you think I'm always this calm? Even I have my moments." Aiden frowned slightly before tapping me on the head with my Physics book. "Anyway, I told Mr. Carlin that I'd help with dinner so if you'll excuse me, I'll let you get back to your homework."

I nodded and watched my cousin disappear from Kyla's bedroom. I fell back on the bed and turned up the music again, closing my eyes, trying to lose myself in anything but my negative thoughts.

I guessed the advantage of the old Ashley was that she just didn't seem to care. I, however, care about everything – especially when it came to Spencer.

Sometimes getting lost in music helped me cope with situations later on.

_Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories. But the imprint is always there…_

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away**

_"What?" I asked, tilting my head slightly._

_"Nothing, I just," Carmen tightened her lips and her hair fell partially in her eyes before she tilted it back and sighing, "it's a shame you and I never got a chance to be friends, Spencer."_

_"Why is that?" I quirked an eyebrow._

_"Because we would've been great." She shrugged and opened the door, heading out into the lobby area. I watched her make her exit and looked around before following her out the door._


	116. Untouched And Intact

**_Drama-filled chapter! Don't own SoN._**

**- 54.2 - Untouched And…Intact?**

**Spencer's PoV**

"No Mom, I told you I was fine. Your phone is beeping because it's dying? Yea okay, I'll let Dad know you'll be running a little late. No, I didn't know Aiden and Ashley were invited for dinner. Okay, no, I get it, I'll behave at the table this time. It was Alex's fault! Yea, see you then. Later." I snapped my phone shut and leaned against the arena door, gripping my bag tightly.

"Parental issues?" Mandez smiled and leaned against the door beside me, looking at another team practicing on the rink.

"You know how they are." I sighed and stuffed my phone back in my pocket before shifting my bag back on my shoulder. "I can't believe after the end of the month, we're done hockey for the season."

"Are you joining Rebels again next year?" She asked me.

"Probably not," I sighed but I had to smile, "hopefully I'll be kicking ass for the UBC Thunderbirds."

"Ah," she nodded slowly and I felt her looking at me as if she wanted to ask me a question.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Nothing, I just," Carmen tightened her lips and her hair fell partially in her eyes before she tilted it back and sighing, "it's a shame you and I never got a chance to be friends, Spencer."

"Why is that?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Because we would've been great." She shrugged and opened the door, heading out into the lobby area. I watched her make her exit and looked around before following her out the door. I guess she was a little right. Carmen was someone I could've gotten along with – if it weren't for her constant crush on me.

I threw my bag in the back of my CRV and hopped into the driver's seat. I turned the key and nothing happened. I frowned and tried again, the engine barely even sputtered to life. I smacked the wheel and popped the hood before climbing out.

"You're having issues this afternoon, aren't you?" Carmen raised an eyebrow as she shut her own car door, making her way towards me.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, ignoring the fact that she was right beside me.

"Well, I don't know?" She shrugged and I smiled, shaking my head.

"This thing has been giving me a few problems since last week. I should've just let Aiden take a look at it instead of putting it off." I frowned and slammed the hood shut after realizing I barely knew a thing about vehicles.

Carmen laughed and hopped into my driver's seat, trying to start it. Nothing happened. She ran her fingers through her hair and shrugged, "well, can I give you a ride home?"

"Why? So you can stalk me?" I quirked a grin and she smirked.

"Right. That's exactly what I want to do with my free time. Stalk Spencer Carlin."

I shrugged. "I'm hot, it could happen." I peeked at her through the glaring sun and she just smiled, not even making a comment. "It's okay," I pulled out my phone and started to dial Ashley's number, "I'll just get Ash to pick me up."

Carmen nodded and backed off a bit. "Okay."

The phone rang but I got her voicemail. "Hey Ash, it's me. My vehicle is being a fuck nut so if you get this, can you please come and get me? I'm at the Local Arena. I love you."

"You really do love her, don't you?" Carmen asked, eyeing me with curiousity.

I smiled and nodded, looking down at the wet pavement. The snow was finally melting away leaving the streets with streams of water from the melted snow. "I do."

Carmen actually smiled sincerely and scratched the back of her neck. "Seriously Carlin, I can give you a ride home. I promise there'll be no stalking." She held a hand over her heart and grinned.

"Give me a sec," I said and turned around, dialing Ashley's number again. "Hey Ash, I found a ride home so no need to worry. I'll see you in a bit. I love you."

I grabbed my stuff from my vehicle and threw it in the trunk of Carmen's old Grand Am. She pulled out of the lot and turned on her music. I raised an eyebrow and laughed, "please tell me you're not listening to Kelly Clarkson?" I shook my head and she shrugged. "Oh God Mandez, you really lost some cool points."

"Whatever," she smirked and flipped through a few songs before landing on one, "here, is this good enough for you?"

I listened as Amy Lee's voice drifted through the speakers and smirked. "Kay, you earned your cool points back."

"So, where do you live?" Carmen asked as turned down the highway towards the middle of town.

"West side, down Cormack Drive." I watched the scenery go by as we sat in silence with the music filling the air. I was in a vehicle, alone with Mandez and I knew Ashley was going to throw a fit. I could've called Aiden to pick me up but I decided not to. Now was my chance to get inside Carmen's head and realize what she was all about. "Hey Carmen, what happened to Brady?" I eyed her up as she gripped her hand on the steering wheel. She never looked at me once but kept quiet.

"Nothing." She sighed and bit her lip, staring straight ahead. A deep sigh from her as she mumbled a 'damn it' and looked at me. "I'm the reason he got kicked off the team."

"Well, I figured as much." I nodded slowly and frowned a little. "But why?"

"Look, if I tell you will you just back off with it already?" She snapped slightly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, you don't need to breathe a word. I'm sorry." I slumped into the seat and then I felt her hand on my knee briefly. Our eyes locked and she chewed on her lip for a little bit before she spoke.

"I'm sorry Spence, I didn't mean to snap," she threw me an apologetic look and continued, "Brady got a little carried away at a party one night, with me. We were having a good time, dancing and then he thought it was code for 'step into my pants' and started touching me. I told him to back off but he kept up his advances and then he snapped, shoving me into a room."

I swallowed and quietly whispered for her to pull over. I didn't want her driving while getting that upset. "It's okay Carm," I spoke quietly, "you don't have to say anything."

"No, it's okay," she sighed and turned to face me a little, "Isa was there and helped me. I didn't want any drunk confrontations so I just left. Then at the party with you there, when he held you back the way he did, it kind of irked me. He had no right and though I come after you, I'd never force myself on you like that." Carmen shrugged and looked out the window. Her face was made of stone, she was hiding her emotions. I licked my lips and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He was at one of our practices a few weeks ago, hanging out with a mutual friend. He was calling you names and told one of the guys that he actually slept with you. I turned around and clocked him a good one, shoving him hard into the boards. You weren't there to defend yourself so I did."

I closed my eyes tightly and then opened them to find her staring back at me. "Thank you." I'd fucking mangle Brady's face if he ever looked at me again.

"Brady was confronted by my school team coach and when I told him what had happened with me, he decided to let Coach Caron know and well, here I am. In his spot… they asked if I wanted to press charges against him for that one night."

Charges? I frowned and shook my head, trying to grasp the reality of it all. "Did Brady really hurt you in anyway?"

"You promised you wouldn't mention another word if I told you." Carmen said seriously and I had my answer. There was more to the story then she was letting on but I wasn't going to be the one to push.

"Despite whatever we are, I still care about you in a situation like this." And that was all I said before she pulled back on the road and drove me home. I looked down at my cell and frowned, Ashley hadn't called me back yet.

"So, you and Davies are pretty serious, eh?" Carmen spoke, trying to break the tension. She pointed to my left ring finger and smiled at me briefly before watching the road again.

"Yeah," I smiled and twirled it around my finger, "we pretty much are."

"Well," she inhaled and then turned up the music a little more, "I'm happy for you."

"She asked me to marry her." I slapped my hand over my mouth, surprised that I so easily revealed such a thing – especially to Carmen.

Carmen whipped her head to look at me, eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

I nodded and cleared my throat. "That was supposed to be a secret." I partially whispered.

She smirked and shrugged. "And it's safe with me. So, are you serious? She asked you to marry her? When?"

"In Kenora." I sighed happily at the memory. "It was romantic."

Carmen shifted in her seat but smiled. "I'm guessing you said yes, then."

"I did, I mean it's not like we're going to go out and get married right away, but I want to," I looked down at the white gold band, "someday."

"God you're disgustingly sweet," she playfully gagged, "never pegged Carlin as the marriage type. Aiden always talked about how you'd beat his ass if he mentioned it."

I nodded, she pretty much had that right. "He's Aiden. Aiden versus Ashley, who would you chose to spend the rest of your life with?"

"I prefer blondes." Carmen threw me a wink and I gave her a warning look. She chuckled and shrugged, "I don't know, I guess Ashley seeing as she is a girl and even if Aiden were a girl, I wouldn't choose the doofus."

"Turn left," I instructed politely and she pulled up behind Ashley's mustang, cutting the engine.

"So, should I walk you to the door?" She smiled and popped the trunk lid, helping me out with my bag.

"Nah, I was born with two legs and feet for a reason, I'll be fine." I smiled gratefully. "Thank you for the ride, really."

"Spence?" Carmen grabbed my wrist and I tilted my head, looking at her, she was frowning. "Please, don't tell anyone about Brady, okay? I don't need everyone to know."

I nodded slowly and smiled lightly. "I won't breathe a word."

"What the hell?" Ashley's voice was coming from the doorway and I spun around, my wrist dropping from Carmen's grasp.

"Ash," I breathed and adjusted my hockey bag over my shoulder, "I tried calling you."

She frowned and her eyes burned into the girl that stood behind me. "I left my cell in my car. I was just coming out to grab it," she pointed to Carmen, "what are you doing here?"

"My car wouldn't start," I said and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get those jealous brown eyes to focus on me, "Carmen offered me a ride home."

Ashley just snorted and ran a hand through her hair. "Why didn't you try Aiden?"

"I don't know Ash," I sighed and dropped my hand from her, "Carmen was there, she offered me a ride home. I tried calling you first but look, I'm here now."

"Um," Carmen shifted behind me and tapped my bag, "I'm gonna go, I'll see you in the morning at practice, Spence."

I turned around and nodded. "Thanks again."

"Not a problem." She smiled and walked back to her car, not looking once at me as she left the driveway and down the street.

I faced Ashley and whistled a little. "Wow, can you feel the tension just breeze on by with her gone?"

Spencer Sarcasm Carlin.

Ashley just shook her head and frowned. "You know, Aiden would've picked you up."

"Yea, I know," I walked past her and opened the door, finding a dining room full of people.

"Hey Spence!" Alex greeted me as I kicked off my shoes and threw my hockey stuff in the closet. The door shut behind me and a hand pulled me towards the kitchen.

Alex eyed me up suspiciously as Ashley tugged me into the other room. I just shrugged.

"Look, I don't see the big deal that I caught a ride home with her. What was I supposed to do, wait all afternoon? I'm hungry and exhausted." I wrenched the fridge door open and grabbed a cold bottle of water.

"Carmen of all people, Spence!" Ashley shrieked and I rolled my eyes.

"This jealousy thing is really getting old, baby," I whispered and looked at her, noticing that she was breaking just a little inside. I knew where my heart stood.

I knew where my loyalty stood.

She obviously didn't.

"Well if you weren't so freakin' blind as to what she really wants from you, I wouldn't have to be this way." She reasoned and it was almost adorable the way she stood, the way her voice broke slightly.

"I'm going to go shower." I placed the water down in front of her. "If you're ready to cool off, feel free to join me."

"That's it? You're not going to say anything else?" Ashley asked.

"What Ash, what do you want me to say?" I turned around, raising an eyebrow.

I was trying really hard to be patient with her.

Really. Fucking. Hard.

"You know how she feels about you!" Ashley placed her hands on her hips and looked at me sternly.

I blinked and gave her an 'how dare you' look.

I was losing my cool fast.

"Do you even know how I feel about you?!" I yelled back, holding up my left hand. I heard Sammy, Alex, Aiden and Kyla rush in, standing there but I was too far to shut up. "_You_ asked me to marry you, Ashley! I said _yes_! If I didn't love you so fucking much, or if I didn't really care, I wouldn't have even given it a thought."

"Spence," she breathed but I held a hand up to stop her from speaking.

"No," I said quietly, "I get it." I brushed past her and ran upstairs, slamming the bathroom door and locking it behind me. I slid down the door and buried my face in my hands.

I refused to cry.

I refused to acknowledge the tears that streamed down my face.

I refused to believe that my heart was nearly cracking.

Did our life just really start out that way?

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away**

_"I'm tired of it Ash," she spun around, "I'm tired of it okay?" She barely whispered that last part but I heard her and nodded. "I'm not going to keep trying to defend myself when I did absolutely nothing wrong."_


	117. Wake Up

**Did I not say we're heading for Dramaville? Ah no worries, you just have to learn to trust me, Spashley forever, right? ... Right...?**

_**I don't own SoN!**_

**- 54.3 -Wake Up**

**Ashley's PoV**

"What the hell just happened?" Kyla asked, looking back at the staircase that Spencer just ran up. We all jumped as a door slammed shut.

I swallowed hard as all eyes were on me. I couldn't speak.

Why was I so fucking stupid all the time? I let everything get the best of me and I end up causing Spencer to run away. At this rate, I should already congratulate Carmen because that's where Spencer's going to be if I kept this up.

Yuck, Spencer in Carmen's arms.

"Ash, what is going on?" Alex frowned, approaching me slowly, as if I were some wild untamed animal.

"Did I just hear her say that you two are getting married?" Kyla's eye widened and I looked away.

"Ash." Aiden placed a hand on my back. "You should go talk to her."

"Married?!" Alex shrieked ten seconds later, the information finally sinking into her brain. I smiled at the cuteness of her. Briefly. "What?!"

"Calm down," Sammy placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and looked at me.

I stood there for a few seconds, my feet weren't allowing me to move. Then I caught Mr. C approaching us from the back door and I ran.

I found myself at the door of the bathroom that was currently locked. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against it. "Spencer," I said softly, knowing she could hear me, "baby, please open up the door."

"Go away Ashley." I heard the muffled request.

"Please Spence." I begged and jiggled the doorknob a little, even though I knew it was locked.

"I'm showering." And then I heard the shower turn on and I knew she wasn't going to let me in. I turned around and decided to wait on her bed.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard the door open and I whipped my head around to find her standing in a towel, eyeing me up in a way that I couldn't describe.

"Spencer," I sighed as she shut the door and locked it. She was walking towards me and then dropped her towel. I swallowed as my eyes scanned her slowly up her body, her wet, very naked body. I felt her body weight on me as she straddled me, her lips on mine roughly, hands tugging at my hair. I instinctively gripped her slender hips, my nails digging into the flesh. Then a red light flashed through my head that something was not right. We just had an argument and there she was, ready to start something very intimate. On any other day I would've taken advantage of the situation but it didn't feel right.

"Spence," I panted and pulled back, looking at her face. She showed a look of sorrow and hurt with a tinge of arousal. I felt her take my hand, dragging my fingers down her very well defined abs and between her legs; where my fingers were coated with her desire. "Fuck Spencer," I growled when her hips started rocking gently against my fingers.

"This is what you do to me, Ashley," she breathed, her voice cracking, "isn't this what you wanted? For me to prove it to you?"

I stopped my hand from probing any further and frowned. No, I didn't want her thinking that I didn't believe her. "No," I whispered and brushed damp hair away from her eyes, "Spence, not like this."

"Why not?" She challenged and pushed herself off me, grabbing one of her old jersey's and tugging it on with an old pair of jeans. "If I have to show you to prove to you, then that's what I'll do!"

I got up and followed her as she paced the room. "I can get a little carried away Spencer, I'm sorry."

"I'm tired of it Ash," she spun around, "I'm tired of it okay?" She barely whispered that last part but I heard her and nodded. "I'm not going to keep trying to defend myself when I did absolutely nothing wrong."

"I know," I swallowed, "Spencer, I'm sorry."

Her blue eyes blinked and she grabbed my hand. "Ashley Davies, I am so in love with you. You are the only thing on my mind, day in and day out. The last thing I see before I close my eyes is your smile, the first thing I see are your eyes when I wake up," she sniffled and slowly dropped my hand, "but I can't help but feel like you don't believe me or worse," she paused and my heart stopped, "that you don't trust me."

"God baby, no, I do trust you." I pleaded.

Why did I have the need to go and fuck things up?

"I just," I swallowed and shrugged, "I don't trust her."

Spencer looked at me in disbelief and shook her head. "If she really wanted to make a move and break us up, she would've already succeeded, don't you think? I spent the last twenty minutes with her and not once did she give me a reason to feel uncomfortable or for you to feel threatened." She sat down on the edge of her bed and ran her hands through her wet hair. She looked at me and took a deep breath, "I like Carmen, Ash. I wouldn't mind getting to know her a bit more," I tensed as she said this to me, not exactly expecting it. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, "but I'm not looking to hook up with her – at all. I don't like her _that_ way and if you would just give her a chance, I know you'd like her."

"I know her type, Spence." I sighed, the words tumbling out of my mouth before I could even stop them. I met her gaze and she rolled her eyes.

"What type is she?" She raised her eyebrow.

"You said it yourself, she uses women and she's good at playing mind games, that you hated that and now, you're all for being her friend?" I managed to keep my cool.

Spencer let out a laugh and stood up, throwing her hands in the air. "I cannot believe we're arguing over this. I'm just going to say this one thing and we're going to drop it," she hissed and stepped closer to me, "you know Carmen's type because you were her once, is that right?"

Where exactly was she going with that?

"You would use the girls you were with while you had a girlfriend and don't take this like I'm throwing it in your face, Ash, because that's not what I'm doing. But you were given a second chance to change your life around and I'm proud of you for sticking to who you are now, I know it couldn't have been easy…"

But she was wrong. Spencer made it easy for me. She was kind and she would take the time out to understand instead of judging…

Oh.

I got it.

"You really need to stop with being so jealous with her because it's not exactly a turn on. In fact, it kind of hurts that you don't trust me." Spencer crossed her arms and stepped closer to me. "So please, would you just stop? For me? Trust me, okay? I'm begging you Ash, just fucking trust me."

"Okay." I murmured, my heart breaking _for_ her. "I do trust you." I silently whispered and jumped slightly when I felt arms wrap around my neck and lips pressed to my forehead.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" Spencer whispered against my cheek, holding me close. "This isn't just about Carmen, is it?"

I tried to hold back on the tears that finally threatened to fall. My own fear of what was going to happen after graduation consumed me and I found myself hiding behind something that was easier to figure out – Spencer's fast building friendship to Carmen.

"Whenever you want to talk about it," she whispered, "I'm here."

I nodded quietly.

Spencer stood there holding me for a few minutes before pulling back slightly, "I hate this Ash," she sighed, "arguing with you. It leaves me all achy inside and I hate it, don't you?"

"Of course." Was all that left my lips before I cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes, "Spence, I trust you."

"Thank you." Spencer nodded and looked back at her clock. "We should go and see if my Dad needs any help with dinner."

I guess I should've held her there for a little longer. Tell her about how I was feeling. Talk to her about graduation and what was going to happen afterwards.

But I didn't. I watched her walk out her bedroom door and disappear. I hated the feeling that nothing was resolved.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"Do you dance?" I asked Isa, smiling as she looked me up and down._

_"That depends, are you asking?" The dark brunette stood up. I admired the way her jeans stuck to her skin and the way her tank was a little ripped so she'd show of enough of her pierced belly button. _

_I stood up and grabbed her hand, tugging her forward and her hands landing on my waist for balance. "I wasn't asking." I husked in her ear as I pulled her towards the dance floor. She groaned, I swore I heard her groan._


	118. Some Kind of Trouble

**- 55 - Some Kind Of Trouble**

**Alex's PoV**

Dinner was slightly awkward for once. Usually everyone was laughing and having a great time. My parents even had a hard time getting the room to talk, silence was deafening.

Spencer and Ashley were exceptionally quiet and only spoke when spoken too. Sammy and I exchanged looks with Aiden and Kyla but no one made an effort to break the tension.

I watched as Spencer cupped Ashley's face gently, leaning in and kissing so softly, so lightly. The way her thumbs stroked over Ashley's cheeks, told me there were tears that fell. A few whispers that I couldn't hear, were being said before I watched my best friend walk out the door. Spencer leaned against the door with her eyes shut tightly and made her way up to her room quickly.

"I have to go to work," Sammy broke my eaves dropping and I looked at her, nodding, "did you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Sure," I smiled and she kissed me on the cheek softly before grabbing her coat.

"Don't forget that you have rehearsal after school tomorrow!" She called out and I groaned. I still wasn't sure why I was going through with the school play.

"Well I'm going to go lay down," Kyla groaned, rubbing her overly swollen belly, "Mommy needs sleep."

Aiden excused himself as well, helping his girlfriend to bed before he left a while later.

I sat on the couch alone, flipping through channels that had absolutely nothing on them. I sighed heavily and looked at the time on the clock above the TV. **8:46pm**.

Everyone left before eight even struck the clock, which was odd, especially for Ashley.

Ashley proposed to Spencer.

Spencer engaged.

Yet the tension was so thick between the two. It was definitely unsettling and I didn't like it one bit. The love that Spencer and Ashley shared was so unique and they seemed they were taking it for granted. I wish I could find a love like that but being young and inexperienced prevented me from even looking.

Sammy was the only person I've been with intimately and even though it was amazing and wonderful, I still wanted to explore deeper.

Falling in love was definitely not on top of my list of things to do.

But my sister and Ashley had it really great. Anyone could see that and yet, all they seemed to do is walk away from each other. I sighed and shrugged to myself, not really understanding it all yet feeling as if my own heart was breaking.

"Spencer!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs, banging on her bedroom door. I was antsy and needed to get out.

"God, what? Keep it down, Kyla's sleeping." Spencer opened the door and pulled me inside, closing the door behind me. "What?"

"You know, you and Ashley had an argument, not us, so I suggest you calm your tone." I frowned and flipped off her hockey game that was on TV. She protested but I threw the remote back on her bed and threw a light coat at her from the closet. "Let's go."

Spencer stared at me for a few seconds and then gave me her famous eyebrow raise. "Where are we going?"

"Well you're going to take me to Huckles." I grabbed her wallet and threw it at her then snagged her car keys. "Come on Spence, you never take me anywhere!" I pouted.

"Why do you want to go out?" She asked but opened her bedroom door while taking her keys from my hands.

I smiled.

Yea, she loved me.

"We need to go out for a bit. Clear our heads and spend some time together." I shrugged and followed her down the stairs. "Besides, if we do that here, you may end up getting bored with me and go back to your hockey games."

"Alex, you're not that boring." She smiled.

Right before dinner, Aiden and my Dad went to pick up Spencer's vehicle. Her battery was dead so they replaced it and got her CRV back on the road again. I think Spencer was grateful.

She still had a getaway vehicle.

I was dying for Ashley's mustang though. Damn. That woman has taste in cars.

We settled into small conversation on our way to the city; nothing too serious even though I wanted to ask her about her engagement with Ashley.

Somehow I knew that was off topic at that moment so I never even tried.

"Go grab a booth," she said as soon as we stepped inside. I wasn't even carded, nice.

Spencer came back with two Dr. Peppers and she was smiling. "Wow, is that a smile?"

"Oh yea, I totally got us free drinks." She laughed and slid in next to me. "So, there's a reason you dragged me out."

"Well you didn't look busy," I shrugged, "Ashley's at home, Sammy's at work, Kyla's kind of limited…" I looked around and bit my lip, "I thought we could just share some quality sister time."

Spencer smiled and nodded. "Yea, probably a nice idea to do this more often."

"Now that you're going to get all married." I teased and even though I said I wasn't going to bring it up, I was glad I did. She just looked down at her ring and smiled. "So what are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"

She cleared her throat and took a quick sip of her drink. "We're not," she sighed and looked at me, "not until after graduation."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows and played with my straw. "So, um," I twirled the plastic straw around in my glass before tilting my head at her, "did you want to talk about earlier?"

"Not really." Spencer muttered and ran her fingers through her hair before she started laughing. "I just don't get her, you know? I mean, I love her so much, Alex. She has my whole heart in her hand and I trust her with it, I do. But with the way she's acting, I just, I'm scared that it's going to fall from her grasp and I'm not ready for that kind of shattering."

I frowned and licked my lips. "Is she… you don't think she's cheating, do you?"

I wouldn't believe it if Spencer said yes because my sister was all Ashley could see. Everyone saw that.

"God no," she breathed and looked at me almost scared like, "she has an issue with Carmen."

Oh. Yea. I was there when they had their little one on one showdown. Talk about being in the middle of an uncomfortable situation. Ashley was even jealous that Carmen was talking to me.

She needed to stop.

"Spence, maybe you should just leave her be for now. Ashley's a big girl and if she knows what's good for her, she'll shed her jealous skin and get over it before she loses you."

Spencer chuckled sadly and chewed on her lip. "Despite the fact that she's driving me crazy with all of this – it'll take a lot more than that for her to be driven away from my life," she nudged me and smiled, "I'm in love Alex and Ashley makes me happy. There's no way I'm letting that go."

"You two just needed a little space, is that why she went home?" I asked quietly. "You two aren't breaking up right? Because when everything went down between the two of you the first time, my heart was the one that shattered. You'd both be stupid and blind if you didn't realize you were meant to be."

"Wow," Spencer smacked me, "stop growing up on me." I shrugged and grinned. "No, we're not going to break up. God no, I wouldn't survive that heartache. It was hard enough the first time."

"Alex and Spencer?" A rather cute bartender threw us his grin with two more drinks on a tray.

"That'd be us." Spencer frowned slightly.

"These are for you two ladies," he pointed towards two other women and I recognized them immediately, "compliments on them."

"Carmen?" Spencer shook her head and smiled.

"Isa?" I had a huger grin as they walked towards us.

"We saw you two sitting over here and figured we'd join you," Isa's voice was addictive and I barely knew her, "so, would you mind?"

I glanced at my sister who had already made room and huddled into the farthest side. Carmen sat across from her and they started talking instantly.

"Why have I never seen you here before?" Isa asked me, just millimetres away from my face. Her brown eyes were scorching and I closed my eyes tightly, trying to erase the impression they were leaving with me.

"I guess a fake ID will get me in here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nice." Isa took the card away from me and studied the picture on it. "Doesn't do you justice." She winked and slid it back. Every finger including her thumbs, had a ring occupying them, her hands were very well, sexy.

"Thanks." I smiled and slipped the plastic card back in my wallet and sipped on my drink that was given to me. I made a face at it and Isa laughed slightly. "What the hell?"

"It's called a JD and coke, Raven." She husked and took a sip of her own.

Raven. No one has ever used that name before.

"Raven?" Spencer glanced over at us and raised an eyebrow.

"Hair colour." Carmen smirked.

"Oh," my sister nodded and smiled before swallowing her drink. She nearly choked on it when she realized what it was. "You better not be drinking that!" She hissed at me.

"Relax big sis," Isa flashed her gorgeous smile Spencer's way, "it's just one drink. It won't hurt her."

I bit my lip and glanced between the two. "One." Spencer raised an eyebrow at me before sinking back in her seat and into another conversation with Carmen.

"Do you dance?" I asked Isa, smiling as she looked _me_ up and down.

"That depends, are you asking?" The dark brunette stood up. I admired the way her jeans stuck to her skin and the way her tank was a little ripped so she'd show of enough of her pierced belly button.

I stood up and grabbed her hand, tugging her forward and her hands landing on my waist for balance. "I wasn't asking." I husked in her ear as I pulled her towards the dance floor. She groaned, I swore I heard her groan.

Unlike Spencer, I liked to dance when there's good music playing. A really great bass beat would do my body wonders.

I held Isa's right hand above our heads as we moved our hips in time with the beat. Her left hand gripped my hip and pulled me in tight against her, her fingers flexing against the thin material of my vintage Nirvana t-shirt. I was spun around and found both of my arms trapped within her embrace as she started to slowly grind behind me, her lips barely grazing the skin on the side of my neck.

She chuckled in my ear and my confidence went out the window. "I would really love to see what other moves your body can make, Alex." She whispered throatily and spun me back around so that I was facing her. "Maybe, sometime?"

"Why, Isa, are you propositioning me?" I raised an eyebrow and she nodded slowly with a melting smirk. She leaned into me, breast to breast and kissed my cheek before her lips fluttered down my jaw.

My own hands gripped her hips as a slower, more erotic song played throughout the club. I groaned at the warm lips that grazed my sensitive skin while a thigh found its way between my legs.

Fuck.

I've never experienced anything this erotic in my life.

"Tell me Alex," she breathed hotly as her fingertips slowly traced up my sides before sliding around my neck and then her lips were on mine.

I moaned and gave in instantly. I was kissing someone I barely knew. I was kissing this hot, tall brunette and she was practically all over me.

My mom would be so proud.

Okay, no she wouldn't.

"Oh God," she groaned and before I knew it, I was pressed up against a dark wall with her tongue invading the cavern of my mouth. She tasted so fucking sweet. I moulded into her perfectly as her hand started to move up my shirt, tickling the warm skin of my stomach. Lips trailed down my neck before I felt her teeth sink into me, sucking gently and her hands scraped up my ribcage.

"Isa." I breathed and pushed her back a bit while I arched into her persistent hands. I was enjoying myself, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't about to give anyone in that club a free peep show.

Including Spencer.

"Time and place baby," Isa kissed me again, her lips bruised like mine.

I licked my lips and swallowed. I was so turned on but I knew I couldn't just leave like that. And Ashley would never forgive me if I left Spencer alone with Carmen.

Despite where the trust lied.

"You're gonna play hard to get, aren't you?" Isa's slender fingers traced my lips delicately before she leaned in a kissed me again, only more softer. "I'll enjoy the chase." She winked and pushed herself off me before turning around and taking back off into the crowd.

I took a moment to compose myself before making my way back to Spencer and Carmen. Only I found Spencer sitting alone, stirring her drink before taking a sip. "Where's Carmen?"

Spencer shrugged. "Mandez took off quickly with that friend of hers."

"Isa." I smiled slowly, her name rolling off my tongue perfectly.

"I guess." Spencer's blue eyes twinkled as she looked at me with a smirk. "You two looked friendly on the dance floor."

You had no idea.

"Hey, it's getting late and you have practice tomorrow. We should go." I smiled and grabbed my coat, biting my lip anxiously.

Spencer eyed me up suspiciously and stood up, pressing her cheek to mine briefly. "She certainly left a mark on you." She winked and walked away.

My fingers pressed into the skin where Isa's teeth were and licked my lips slowly.

I think I was going to like the whole 'experiencing' thing.

* * *


	119. Exposing Layer By Layer

**- 56.1 - Exposing Layer By Layer**

**Rated Mild NC 17  
Spencer's PoV **

I could barely keep my head up in class and Ashley nudged me for the fifth time within twenty minutes.

"Why are you so tired?" She whispered, shuffling her chair closer to me.

"I don't feel very good." I murmured sleepily and yawned, my head smacking against the desk again.

I felt sick to my stomach for the first time in years. I never usually got sick but when I did, I couldn't try and hide it even if I wanted too.

"Baby, maybe you should go home." Ashley soothed in my ear and I smiled groggily. Despite our argument a week prior, we were still close. I had told her about going to Huckles with Alex and sitting with Carmen. Granted she didn't like it, she kept her cool and patted my hand. She bit her lip but she was trying and I appreciated that.

"Only if you come with me." I pouted.

She nodded and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "After this class we'll call one of your parents and have you excused, kay?"

I nodded and tried to focus on the notes on the board but it was no use. I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep.

I didn't remember much of the day as it passed. Ashley ended up driving me home and I was asleep in bed before my head hit the pillow. I woke up a while later to find my room dark. I blinked and looked over at the clock. **7:43pm**.

"Hey sleepy head." Ashley's voice echoed beside me and I turned on my side to see her looking down at me, her back against the headboard of my bed as she held the teddy that was wearing the hockey jersey I gave her. She moved her fingers through my hair and leaned forward, pulling me up in her lap, brushing away a few strands that weren't sticking to my sweaty skin. "How are you feeling?" Her brown eyes were so loving and I smiled shyly, shrugging.

"I'm always great when you're here with me." I murmured and closed my eyes as the back of her hand pressed against my forehead.

"You're still a little warm baby," Ashley spoke softly and shifted so that I was lying on the bed again and she was standing up. "Your family left for the movies. I think um," she shifted nervously, "I think they knew we needed a little time alone and I wanted to stay behind with you…"

I smiled softly and went to pull her down on the bed with me but she smiled and shook her head. "Ash?"

"I'm going to use this opportunity to get you naked," she smirked at my quirked eyebrow and grinned, "and run you a bath. Would you like that?"

I nodded and smiled as she pulled me to sit up. She told me to stay put and ran out of the bedroom. I listened as the water started to run and then she came back, pulling me up on my feet. Slowly, she peeled off my shirt and unhooked my bra before tugging down my pants and underwear. She did it all with such carefulness that my heart fluttered at the fact that she was taking care of me.

"Okay baby," Ashley whispered and guided me across the hallway and into the running bath. I hissed slightly as the water was warmer then my body but it felt good as she helped me sit. Turning off the water, she kissed my forehead, "did you want me to get you anything?"

I closed my eyes and smiled softly, lacing my wet fingers in hers. "Ash?" I whispered and she hummed in response. "Hold on tightly." I opened them and just as she gave me a confused look before I pulled her forward, laughing as she screamed when her fully clothed body hit the water, her body weight resting on top of mine as the tub overflowed slightly.

"Spencer!" She shrieked but smirked as my eyes sparkled playfully back at her. "I see that you're feeling a little better," she whispered and allowed herself to relax. "I guess this wouldn't be the first time you got me incredibly wet while fully dressed."

We both chuckled throatily and I tucked some hair behind her ears. "You can strip and join me if you want?"

Ashley grinned and peeled off her wet clothes, settling me in between her legs as my head rested against her chest. I played with her fingers as they stroked my stomach. "Spence?" She whispered, "we need to talk."

I shifted between her legs and moaned softly as wet skin slid against wet skin. "What did you want to talk about?"

A heavy sigh escaped her and I ran my hands up and down the sides of her thighs, squeezing slightly to let her know I was listening. "First I just wanted to apologize about the whole Carmen thing," she whispered, "it wasn't fair to you at all and despite what insecurities I have, I shouldn't have let it come across like that."

I smiled and tilted my head back, looking up at her. "That means a lot Ash, thank you."

She squeezed me and grabbed the loofah sponge, dragging it across my chest, brushing lightly over my breasts. I knew it wasn't a sexual act but I couldn't help but shudder at the feeling. "What are we going to do after graduation?" She asked, almost in a whisper that I could barely hear her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, just as quietly.

"You're going to get accepted to that hockey camp in Quebec, Spence," Ashley softly said, her lips pressed against my temples briefly, "and then come Fall you'll be heading to University."

"Won't you?" I frowned and she paused her movements on my skin, where she washed me gently.

Ashley sighed. "I don't know."

"Well, Ash, I applied at UBC, you know how awesome it'd be if I played for the Thunderbirds?" I asked with a little excitement evident in my voice. "That way when I get back from Quebec, I can come to you."

"What if, by chance, you don't get into UBC?" Her voice cracked and I sat up, water dripping slightly on the floor as I shifted to face her, slipping onto her lap. I could tell by the sad look in her brown eyes, she was scared of what was to come and wanted me to tell her it would all be okay.

"Ash," I sighed and pressed my forehead against hers, "is this what's bothering you?" She nodded sadly but didn't look into my eyes. "Baby, we have our whole lives ahead of us. You and me. Whatever path we choose for the future will be _our_ future."

"Yea?" Ashley smiles hesitantly, her wet fingertips grazing my cheekbones.

"Yea." I nodded firmly and seriously, kissing the tip of her nose. "Is there anything else?"

"I just really want everything to work out, you know?" Ashley licked her lips and brushed them over my own nose.

"And it will."

"Spencer," her husky voice rumbled through my ear as I wrapped my legs around her waist tightly, "I love you so much. I'm sorry if I don't ever tell you that enough."

I shook my head and laughed softly. "I know you do Ash, I've never doubted that one bit."

Her dark brown eyes searched my own before she cupped the back of my neck, her breath teasing my lips. "May I kiss you?"

I wanted her to, so bad. "But I'm sick."

She shook her head softly, cupping my cheek with her right hand as her left hand dipped under water and squeezed my hip. "I don't care," she breathed, "I _need_ to kiss you, Spencer." She pleaded as her voice dropped an octave.

"Please." Was all that left my lips before I found hers on me, soft yet hot. Her tongue danced slowly with mine as hands found homes in each others hair. The steam from the bath water already caused our skin to glisten but as my lips moved down her jaw and neck slowly, I moaned at the taste of her sweet skin. "Ash," I murmured breathily, pressing her back against the end of the tub, sinking more onto her as she sank back.

"Jesus Spence, I've missed this." Ashley groaned as my wet breasts pressed against hers, kissing her deeply.

"H-how long ago did the family leave?" I whispered huskily, smirking at the way her slick body shuddered against the feel of my hands cupping her breasts.

"I don't- oh fuck!" Ashley arched up as I moved and cupped her heated core. "Sp-Spencer…" She ground out when my fingers slid between her very wet folds that weren't from the water. "We shouldn't." She gasped and widened her eyes at my touch.

"We are." I whispered and kissed her again, my fingers sliding into her graciously, moving slowly, in and out. Her hips moved against me, sending the water slightly over the sides of the tub. I didn't care though, I wanted to make her come, and come quickly.

Ashley moaned loudly when my thumb brushed against her swollen clit, curling my fingers at the same time. I already felt her inner hot muscles spasm hard against my digits, pulling me deeper. Her nails clawed at my back and I hissed, crashing my lips against her parted ones muffling her hard cries as I moved a little faster and deeper.

"I've missed this," I growled quietly in her ear and shuddered pleasantly as Ashley's body arched and stiffened, coming hard and fast against me. I held her tight, listening to her raspy breaths hot and heavy in my ear. "Fuck baby, you are so gorgeous." I whispered, noting the red tinge that complimented her bronze skin.

"Wow." Ashley moaned and relaxed her body into the lukewarm water. "Where'd that come from?"

I smirked. "Want me to show you again?"

"Spence," she chuckled throatily and ran her fingers through my damp hair, "you're insatiable, you know that?"

"I try." I shrugged and yelped as she poked me in the sides.

"God that was very much needed, thank you," she sighed with satisfaction and moved slightly to empty some water before turning on the hot tap. "I think we should get you cleaned up and then move this to the bedroom," she whispered against my neck, "what do you say?"

"Mmm, I say hurry up and get me clean because I plan on getting dirty again, real quick." I said in a low voice, smirking as she cleared her throat and started to work a little faster with my body.

* * *

**Next time on Wash It All Away:**

_Isa paused to stare into my grey eyes before she lowered her lips to mine, her own skin blazing against my own in a slow beat as if time were standing still. __She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, flicking her tongue gently over the wet flesh and I moaned quietly before her hands moved up my neck and cupped my face, tilting her head to deepen the kiss with a little more passion._

_My knees felt extremely weak as the kiss never picked up was slow and passionate and seemed to be going on wasn't until we heard some clearing of throats that we broke apart and my hands gripped her firm slim hips for support._

_"That," she whispered hoarsely, looking over at Sammy, "is how you kiss her."_


	120. Once More With Feeling

_**I don't own SoN. Just the storyline and OC's.  
This fic is wrapping up quickly! Enjoy! **_

**- 56.2 - Once More With Feeling**

**Ashley's PoV**

So we talked a little bit. Maybe not as much as we should've but at that moment, we didn't even know where we'd be. Spencer was sure she'd get a full ride to UBC and Aiden convinced me that they'd be silly stupid if they didn't.

My own future had yet to be determined. I wasn't completely sure what I wanted to do with my life after high school. A year ago, I just wanted to party my life away after I was 'free'. I didn't think about post-secondary education. However, after spending a whole school year around level headed people, I wanted to check out my options. I applied to UBC as well University of Victoria. Both had great music programs that peeked my interest and Spencer was happy that I had even considered it.

We were sort of getting somewhere I guess. I wanted to go home because I missed the slopes. I missed my own surroundings and my hope was so high in the fact that Spencer had the possibility of moving with me. Even if she went to UBC and I went to University of Victoria, we'd be in the same Province and not a country a part.

My spirits were a little higher the following week after we semi-talked about our future. Spencer could tell I was a little more relaxed and I didn't even blink when she told me she was heading to Johnny's with Carmen after practice because I was busy with Alex and her music for the school musical.

"You two made up well." Alex slumped beside me in the auditorium of the school as everyone from the cast and crew gathered for another day of rehearsal. She watched as my gaze followed Spencer, who was talking to Sammy and Lindley about something to do with the stage set-up.

"Yea," I smiled and looked beside me, patting Baby C's hand, "so you're actually on time, did Isa have other plans?"

Isa Chicago - she was the new interest in Alex's life. Every spare minute in the young Carlin's life went towards that woman, who was about a year and a half older than her. Attractive woman if you're into brunettes, which Alex seemed to be. Long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and her skin was already a dark bronze, giving her away at the fact that she was Native American.

"Nah," Alex smirked, "she's coming to get me afterwards. Sammy gave me shit for being late two times in a row so I felt bad."

I nodded. "So have you slept with her yet?" I couldn't help but laugh at her widened eyes while she slapped me, screeching my name. "What? It's just a question!"

"Ashley!" Alex slumped even lower as Sammy and Spencer's gaze locked on ours briefly, wondering what the commotion was about. "Is it even relevant?"

"Of course, safe sex or no sex Baby C." I smirked and she huffed before she let out a smile.

"No," she shook her head, "I haven't tapped that yet."

I gasped. Really, I did. I thought for sure Isa had Alex wrapped around her finger, well, you know, not literally or anything. "Seriously?"

Alex chuckled. "Don't look so shocked Ash, look how long it took me to sleep with Sam."

I frowned. "Good point."

"Not that I don't want too," she confessed, blushing slightly, "I mean, have you seen her?"

"So what do you two do exactly?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Make out." Alex grinned and stood up as Lindley called her name. "Hey," she turned around and bit her lip nervously, "um, Isa's coming to watch rehearsal but she'll probably be dragging Carmen with her, please be nice?"

I rolled my eyes but nodded. Yes, I was getting better at handling the whole Carmen thing and trusting her because Spencer trusted her, but if I had to be around her, it made me feel a little uneasy. I hid it well though. "Go." I nodded and shooed her away.

Spencer gave Alex a playful punch as they passed each other before she sat next to me, lacing our fingers together. "Miss me?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Eh," I shrugged and gave her a wicked grin, "Alex is great company."

Spencer nodded slowly, "really now?"

"Oh yea." I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers softly, sighing at the light moan coming from her lips.

"Are these seats taken?" I pulled apart from my fiancée and looked up to find Isa and Carmen standing next to our row. Isa had a grin on her face that you could describe as sexy, I guess.

"No," I offered and moved as Isa and Carmen pushed passed us.

"Hey," Spencer greeted her new friend, Mandez. They shared a silent smile before my blonde turned to look at me. "I still can't believe Alex is really going to perform in front of the school and their families."

"It'll help her," I shrugged and smiled at Spencer, "she'll get over her fear of performing in front of people."

"True." Spencer pointed out.

I smiled as she threw me a big grin and squeezed my hand. Lindley yelled at everyone to be quiet and I watched as Sammy leaned in close to whisper something in her ear, both of them pulling back and blushing.

It seemed both Alex and Sammy were moving on perfectly fine. Good, I wanted them both happy.

Spencer leaned away from me as her ear was close to Carmen's lips, as they shared something. Then I felt her come back, "Carmen said that her, Isa and Alex were going to Johnny's and wanted to know if we'd like to join them?"

I raised an eyebrow and Spencer just shared a soft smile.

"Come on, Carmen would be the fifth wheel, if anyone's going to feel uncomfortable, it'd be her, don't you think?" She asked with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow rising towards her hairline.

I had to chuckle softly and shake my head.

Carmen uncomfortable.

I could definitely work with that. "Sure, I'd love too." I leaned forward and caught Carmen's gaze. "Thanks."

"No problem." She shrugged and sat back in her chair as the lighting on the stage darkened.

I could handle being in the same room as Carmen.

Just as long as I had Spencer right by my side.

* * *

**Alex's PoV**

His clear green eyes focused on me and I couldn't help but smile as he leaned forward. I licked my lips slightly, nervous at the fact that he was about to kiss me.

Then his lips were on me and I squeezed my eyes tight. They weren't as soft as they looked. At all.

"Ugh." I pulled out of his kiss and wiped my lips with the back of my hand.

Lindley called cut and sighed with frustration as she made her way up to the stage. "Skylar, we need you on board here. Stop trying to suffocate Alex with your tongue. It's gross."

Exactly, thank you Lindley!

"Sorry, I just don't have a lot of experience with this kind of stuff." The blonde guy shook his head and weaved a hand through his shaggy hair. "Forgive me, Alex."

I waved my hand and gave him a small smile. The guy could sing really well but he really needed some lesson in the kissing department.

"Try it again." Lindley clapped her hands and we took our positions.

I watched Skylar wipe his hands on his pants before looking at me and cupping my face in his larger hands. I've kissed a lot of boys and some of them weren't half as cute as Skylar but with someone as sexy as Isa kissing me every single night, I never gave another thought to boys and their kisses.

His breath washed over my face and I bit my lip as he pressed his mouth against mine harder then last time.

"Skylar!" Lindley called out and shook her head. "It's a romantic, passionate filled kiss! She just finished singing her heart out to you, she finished laying herself exposed in front of you. You feel grateful and honoured and full of love, not like you want to push her up against the props and fuck her!"

I chuckled as Skylar blushed red and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Okay," Sammy stepped up on stage and stood beside the guy, looking at me. "She just gave her heart to you and instead of eating her face, try to approach her slowly, making every move more gentle. You cup her face," she moved in front of me, her warm hands on me, "like this," she whispered and then started to caress my cheeks with her thumbs before her head leaned in closer. I could smell the familiar scent of her and smiled as her blue eyes closed. I sighed at the feel of her soft lips against my own and responded to the kiss. Her warm lips moved against my own before she pulled back, blinking at me. "That," she breathed, "is how you should kiss her."

"Very nice Sam," Lindley cleared her throat and I bit my lip, spotting Isa, who was making her way up the stage. "Yes?" She watched as Isa cupped the back of my neck and thread her fingers through my hair.

Isa paused to stare into my grey eyes before she lowered her lips to mine, her own skin blazing against my own in a slow beat as if time were standing still. She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, flicking her tongue gently over the wet flesh and I moaned quietly before her hands moved up my neck and cupped my face, tilting her head to deepen the kiss with a little more passion.

My knees felt extremely weak as the kiss never picked up speed. It was slow and passionate and seemed to be going on forever. It wasn't until we heard some clearing of throats that we broke apart and my hands gripped her firm slim hips for support.

"That," she whispered hoarsely, looking over at Sammy, "is how you kiss her."

I blushed as she winked and turned around, making her way towards the others.

"O-okay then," Lindley laughed nervously and clapped her hands together, "think you can follow that?" She looked over at Skylar, who switched from foot to foot. "Ya need a five minute break?" She asked him as he nodded and took off from the stage.

Sammy caught my gaze and raised an eyebrow at me before she subtly looked at Isa. I simply shrugged and tucked my smirk away, glancing over at Isa, who was laughing at something Carmen said.

I was branded by three people that day. My lips never felt so loved.

But as I looked at Isa, I never wanted to feel what that love felt like so badly.

* * *


	121. Game Over

**_15 chapters to go! Not the owner of SoN.  
Enjoy!_**

**- 57.1 - Game Over**

**Spencer's PoV**

"This is your final game of the season," Coach Caron paced around the locker room and spoke loud and clear, "I'm not going to yell at you to play a good game because I know you will. This team has not let me down yet and I know you won't tonight either. We're playing against the Hornets and aside from losing against us, they have not lost a game at all."

"We'll totally wipe their faces with the ice," I whispered to Carmen, who chuckled beside me as we wrapped up our hockey sticks with fresh tape.

"I can't wait." She whispered back and when Coach finished his speech, he gave us ten minutes to finish what we were doing and to be out on the ice. "How's Ashley feeling?"

"Sick." I sighed heavily and immediately felt guilty again. I let her kiss me when she shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. Being naked in a bathtub with a very sexy brunette, sick or not, my hormones controlled me. "She's all sniffling and sneezing and barely touched her food yesterday." It took Ashley a bit to get where I was, but when it happened, the poor thing was in bed, a mess.

Ashley had been in bed for the past three days and since Kyla's about to burst within the next month or so, she wasn't allowed near our house. I wasn't even allowed near Ashley for a whole day. I missed her.

Carmen made a sympathy face. "Guess sex is out of the question for you."

"You think this is funny?" I pouted and checked my pads over again before slipping on my freshly washed jersey. "Laugh it up Mandez, next time your girlfriend gets like, mono or something, I'm going to laugh it up real hard."

Carmen smirked. "I don't doubt that, Carlin." She placed her helmet over her head and swatted me on the back of my thigh with her stick. "Last one on the ice buys a round at Johnny's after the game!"

I gave Carmen a head start towards the door before I shoved her to the side and laughed as she felt over the garbage can. "Keep up, Mandez!"

- - - -

The buzzer went off and I skated back to the team, taking a drink of my water. A banging on the glass behind me caused me to turn around and I found Ashley bundled up with a huge smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow and pointed my finger at her as she came around the other side. "You should be at home, sleeping!"

"I missed you," Ashley pouted and held a hot chocolate in her hands, "besides, I couldn't miss my girl's final game!"

I grinned and took off my helmet, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You don't feel as warm today, that's good." I smiled.

"I feel a lot better. Aunt Greta thought it'd be good for me to get out for a bit," she paused, "that and I begged her. Spence, I missed your very first game with the Rebels, there was no way in hell I was going to miss the last game."

My heart fluttered at her words and I wanted to kiss her so badly but I knew I shouldn't. "Are you sitting with Mom and Dad?"

"Yea," she grinned and pointed over to where my parents were seated, along with Kyla, Aiden, Madison, Trixie and Sammy. "You've got your own little cheering crew."

I nodded but frowned slightly. "Where's Alex?"

Ashley frowned too. "We actually don't know. You haven't seen her?"

I shook my head. "No." Alex being at my final game as a high school student or on Rebels really meant the world to me. But I hadn't seen her since the night before when she slipped out late to be with Isa.

"I'm sure she'll show, it's just the second period." Ashley offered lightly and smiled, cupping my face gently.

I nodded. Alex never missed a game. She even recorded them while I was in B.C. She loved to try and critique what I did wrong, even though she didn't know the first thing about the sport. I found it endearing. Knowing that she wasn't there, made me feel a little hurt.

"Carlin!" Coach Caron called me into a team huddle.

I didn't even think about it, I just leaned in and kissed Ashley on her sweet lips. "I love you." I whispered, smiling as I approached my team.

After talking over our next strategic plan, we made our way back on the ice. I was going face-off and held my stick in position. "Carlin?" The other team opponent smiled at me from behind her yellow mask. I vaguely recognized her but I knew who she was.

"Tracey Philips." I chuckled.

"Better watch your ass, I've been studying your moves." She teased and I shook my head, looking at Carmen who just laughed.

"Bring it, Bitch." I muttered playfully as the referee blew his whistle. I didn't hesitate at all as I body checked Tracey and took off down the rink with the puck.

I could hear the chanting and the hollering, making me feel like I was on top of the world. "Mandez!" I screamed and shot the puck to her as I became boxed in with someone charging at me, slamming me against the boards.

I caught my breath and watched as Tracey skated backwards with a cocky grin on her face. That bitch was so going down.

* * *

**Alex's PoV**

"Isa." I pulled back breathlessly as her fingers traced the contours of my slick stomach. "We really have to go, we're already missing the game as it is."

Isa groaned and threw her sheet above her, shaking her head. "Come on, Alex! We can stay in bed all day and just, have our own fun. Carm's not gonna care if I miss her game."

I raised an eyebrow and threw the sheet off her head. "Spencer will kill me if I miss all of her game!"

Isa kicked the sheets off our bodies and moved so that she was now hovering over me, her eyes ebony with lust, her lips curved into a deep smile and her fingertips brushing over my body that had yet needed rest from the night before. "Alex," she whispered as her lips trailed along my collarbone, "one more round and I promise we can do whatever you want," she husked, biting on my earlobe, causing me to gasp.

I don't know how it happened. Me in Isa's bed, naked and sweaty. We had went to a party the night before and the next thing I knew, dancing on the dance floor led to us in her bedroom with clothes being ripped off and fingers grazing every inch of skin they could find.

Over and over.

All night and all morning.

She could really make me feel so fucking good, you have no idea. Just watching as her dark skin began to glisten as I managed to work her into a frenzy.

But it was just after Noon and I needed to make to Spencer's last hockey game. She'd never really fully forgive me if I missed _all_ of it.

The persistent hands of Isa were too good to resist though.

I completely arched off the bed as she moved down my body.

I was in trouble. This woman was trouble.

And I was loving every second of it.

- - - -

**Next time on Wash It All Away:**

_"Damn your girl is fast on that ice." Carmen laughed as she sat beside me by the concession. _

_Didn't I know it._

_"And hot." I murmured, sipping on my third hot chocolate of the day. _

_"Should I be wise and not answer that?" Carmen asked, chuckling as I smirked at her._


	122. A Home Within A Choice

**_This is the second update today! Don't own SoN._**

**- 57.2 - Home Within A Choice**

**Ashley's PoV**

"Damn your girl is fast on that ice." Carmen laughed as she sat beside me by the concession.

Didn't I know it.

"And hot." I murmured, sipping on my third hot chocolate of the day.

"Should I be wise and not answer that?" Carmen asked, chuckling as I smirked at her. "Nah, Spencer loves the game and she shows it. I've come to the conclusion that I rather enjoy playing with her than against her."

I smiled and nodded, watching Carmen's profile as she looked down at the rink where the zamboni was polishing the ice for another game later on in the day. "Hey Carm," her grey eyes met mine, chewing on her bottom lip while she fiddled with her jersey, "I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged it off, "I get where you're coming from. Trust me." She stood up as Spencer made our way towards us. "Treat her good though Davies or else I make no promises."

"Did you see her?" Spencer asked, adjusting her bag over her shoulder. "Alex, was she here?"

I sighed heavily and shook my head. "I'm sorry Spence."

Spencer rolled her eyes and scratched her forehead. "Whatever." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Are you going home or are you coming with us to Johnny's?"

"Wherever you're going." I smiled honestly.

"Um," Carmen waved her cell phone between us, "Isa just text me to let me know they're on their way here."

Spencer snorted. "A little too late," she tugged me slightly and shared a genuine smile with me, "come on Carm, you riding with us?"

Carmen looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "If that's okay with Ashley?"

I smiled. "Come on, just walk ahead of us, I don't want you checking out her ass."

Spencer swatted me but laughed. "Just go."

It felt good to actually laugh and smile within the company of Carmen. I bet it made Spencer feel really good.

* * *

**Alex's PoV**

I was the worst fucking sister in the world. After running into the arena, I ran into Trixie and Madison and they told me the game was over but Rebels won against Hornets 16 – 9.

I slammed my fists down against the railings in the building and sighed heavily. While I was having mind blowing sex, my sister was playing her final game and I promised her I'd be there.

She gave Ashley a hard time for that, for promising to go to her first game with the Rebels and then not showing up. I wanted to hurt Ashley bad for doing that and there I was, doing the exact same thing.

"Well hey there stranger." Someone said behind me and I turned around to find myself staring back at someone I never ever thought I'd see again. Her eyes looked me up and down before she let out a soft smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"Trace." I smiled just as softly back, taking in her curly hair and freckled skin. "Heard you got your ass kicked again."

"Oh really? You didn't stick around to see it?" She teased and placed her bag down, leaning against the rail and looked at me.

"Actually," I played with my fingers before catching her gaze again, "I missed it."

Tracey nodded and smiled. "Shit happens, Alex."

"I guess." I shrugged and bent over to pick up her bag, laughing as she tried to protest but I was having none of it. "I carry Spencer's all the time."

We walked down the stairs together and I found Isa waiting for me on her motorcycle. "Hey babe," she stood up and placed her sunglasses on top of her head. "This isn't your sister."

I smiled and Tracey laughed softly. "Um, no, this is a friend, Tracey," I adjusted her bag, "Trace, this is-"

"Isa," the tall brunette piped up and smirked, taking in the hockey player's hand, "Alex's friend as well."

My head whipped around at her and I frowned. I just spent hours in her bed and I was reduced to a friend?

"Pleasure to meet you, Tracey." Isa pulled her sunglasses back over her eyes as she grabbed her black helmet. "I'm going to go find Carmen, will you be okay with her?"

Tracey looked at me and shrugged.

"Can you excuse us?" I asked Tracey before pulling Isa on her black leather jacket.

"What the hell Alex?" She frowned but her look softened at the confused look on my face. "What's wrong?"

"I thought last night and this morning kind of proved that we were more than _friends_?" I whispered.

"We are," Isa smiled and traced my eyebrows with her fingertips, "but you've got the golden opportunity to use your charm and from where I'm standing, she really wants it."

"Isa," I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "I don't work that way."

My chest constricted at the thought of her being with others while with me but she tilted my head to look up at her. I couldn't see her eyes but I knew she was staring at me. "Neither do I, okay? Look, I don't do this jealousy thing well and if you've got the chance, go for it." She shrugged and kissed me lightly. "I'm gonna go, you stay and call me if you need a ride home," she pressed her lips to my ear, "I know how much you love my 'Jesse' rumbling loudly between your legs."

'Jesse' was her motorcycle and yes I did.

"Nice to meet you again, Tracey," she winked before putting her helmet on and kick started her motorcycle. She revved it a few times before spinning out of the lot, her hair flying behind her from under her helmet.

"Wow," Tracey released her breath and laughed a little, "she seems pleasant."

"She is." I managed to shrug and picked up her bag again. "So where are we off too?"

Tracey pointed to a Jeep Cherokee and smiled. "I figured I'd drive here this time instead of taking the bus." She explained and I threw her gear in the back. "How have you been, Alex?"

I smiled at the sincerity of her voice, "really good, thanks," I replied and hopped in the passenger side, looking down at 'April Raintree' sitting in the seat. "How many times have you read this book?"

"A lot." Tracey grinned and started up her vehicle. "But I brought that for you. All my side notes are in that and I was hoping I'd see you again," she paused and we exchanged soft looks, "I'm glad I got to see you again."

Trouble.

It certainly made a home inside me.

Because that's exactly what I was in.

Trouble.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away**

_"Alex, what has gotten into you?" Sammy stepped in from the living room. I took a deep breath and rubbed my temples, taking off my hoodie and tossing it over the railing. "You never miss Spencer's games."_

_"I know," I sighed, "I know."_

_"Babe, I don't get it." Sammy's soft voice flooded through my ears. She tucked some hair behind my ear before dropping her hands at her sides as she noticed a bite mark right below my ear. "Maybe I do get it."_


	123. Treat It As A Test

**_Third update of the day!! Enjoy!_**

**- 57.3 - Treat It As A Test**

**Alex's PoV**

"Why does everyone think that Kelly Clarkson is like, the devil's baby or something?" I laughed as Tracey gave me a hard time about my music choice.

"I didn't say that," she simply said with a smirk on her face, "I just said that not all of her songs are worth bragging about."

"Oh and Celine Dion is? Or Shania Twain?" I raised an eyebrow, my own eyes going through her iPod.

"Their early stuff isn't bad, Alex," Tracey chuckled, "and you call yourself a musician?"

I scowled and stuck my tongue out, not really having a comeback at that moment. I scrolled through a few more of her songs before smiling at her 'KC' list. "I think you have more Kelly Clarkson songs then I do, Ace."

She snatched her iPod from my hands and blushed. "Those were an ex's."

I slowly nodded, not really believing her but keeping quiet in case she was telling the truth. "Oh, you had some Snow Patrol in there, plug it in!"

Tracey laughed and reached over to my iPod dock sitting on my desk beside my bed. "Which song?"

"Same." I smiled as she pressed play before she made herself comfortable in the computer chair.

"So what's new in your life?" Tracey asked, her eyes taking in every poster and item on my wall.

"Not much?" I shrugged and played with my bedspread. "I'm in the school musical for June. Lead female role."

Tracey grinned. "That's great Alex, wow." She patted me on the knee and sat back, her eyes glancing at a picture of Sammy and I beside my iPod dock. "You two made a cute couple," she commented.

"Yea, we did." I agreed and shrugged a little. "Sammy will always be my best friend though. We've been through so much to just let it all go."

"And Isa? New love interest?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I don't think there was an answer for that question. We hadn't really established _exactly_ what we were. "We're still sorting all of that out, I guess."

"It's okay, I'm going through the same thing back home," the brunette got up off the chair and stretched, looking at the clock. It was still day light out and the fact that she could pretty much leave whenever she wanted, made it easier to talk without a time limit. I was, however, wondering if Isa was going to call me. "This girl is great but at the same time, there's something missing."

"Sex?" I quirked an eyebrow and she threw one of my pillows at me, both falling into a fit of laughter.

"This is nice." Tracey finally breathed as she sat down next to me. "I don't think I've ever felt this comfortable with anyone."

I smiled. "Maybe it's because you don't know me, that or you know I'd never judge you."

"I'll go with the latter." She smiled and patted her stomach slightly. "I'm a little hungry, did you want to go grab something?"

I couldn't help but stare into her brown eyes that were nothing but warm and homey. "I'd love too."

I grabbed my coat and followed her as she we made our way downstairs.

- - - -

The car pulled to a stop next to Ashley's mustang in my driveway. Hanging out with Tracey had been one of the coolest times in my life and I was going to cherish it. She handed me the April Raintree book and smiled at me, "you have my email and number," she pointed out, "so don't feel shy. Use them."

I could definitely use a friend in her. "I will."

"Promise?" Tracey grinned.

I nodded my head leaned forward, grabbing her in a hug. "It was really nice to see you again too, Ace." I whispered and breathed her in. "Take care."

"You too." She smiled and I stepped out of her vehicle. That goodbye beat the one we had before Christmas. The last time she left on the bus without so much as looking at me, but this time, she made sure eye contact was made as she backed out onto the street.

"Alex, hey." Ashley greeted me at the door in a hushed voice. I raised an eyebrow as she looked back towards the kitchen and then back at me. "Who was that?" She nodded towards the driveway that occupied a Jeep a few seconds prior.

"Tracey, you know that hockey player I met a few months ago?" I kicked off my shoes and before I could step in any further, Ashley's hand was on my chest, pushing me back slightly. "Ash, what the hell?"

"Spencer's in there," she hushed and licked her lips, "she's pretty upset Alex, where were you?"

I frowned and shrugged. "I was with Isa, we lost track of time."

Why lie, Alex, why?!

"Great, you lost track of time. Spencer's going to love that one." Ashley sighed heavily and dropped her hand to her side.

"Well my world doesn't revolve around all of you, all the time." I couldn't even have stopped that comment before it left my mouth.

"That's nice Alex," Spencer stepped out from behind the wall and crossed her arms over her chest, "real nice."

I swallowed and closed my eyes tightly as Spencer grabbed Ashley and took off upstairs.

"Alex, what has gotten into you?" Sammy stepped in from the living room. I took a deep breath and rubbed my temples, taking off my hoodie and tossing it over the railing. "You never miss Spencer's games."

"I know," I sighed, "I know."

"Babe, I don't get it." Sammy's soft voice flooded through my ears. She tucked some hair behind my ear before dropping her hands at her sides as she noticed a bite mark right below my ear. "Maybe I do get it."

"Sam," I flexed my hands together and closed my eyes before falling backwards and sitting on the steps. "I just want to be alone right now."

"Fine," Sammy complied and grabbed her coat, "I'm heading out with Lindley after work, did you want me to pick you up tomorrow for school, or…"

"Isa offered." I said quietly and watched Sammy leave. I heard the music turn on upstairs and decided to go up and face it.

* * *

**Spencer's PoV**

"I'm not going to kiss you until you calm yourself down," Ashley frowned and I huffed. "Spence, you have to calm down."

"Where does she get off in saying that? This whole week has been about her and going to her rehearsals after school, showing our support and all of a sudden she's sleeping with that woman and we're tossed aside? It was my final game Ash, she promised." I whispered that last part as if it were one of parents missing my game, not my little sister.

"So she lost track of time," Ashley cooed and pushed me towards the bed, "Mr. C recorded the whole game. She can still watch it."

I pouted and then let out a frustrated growl. Ashley laughed at me and crawled onto my bed, curling herself around my favourite body pillow – next to her of course.

"Spence?" Alex knocked on my door and I waited to see if she'd let herself in but she didn't. She knocked again. "I know you're in there, I can hear the music."

Ashley shooed me to open the door and much to my protest, my hand found the knob and there stood my sister, her hair swept back in a sloppy ponytail. "What do you want? I'm busy." I nodded towards Ashley on my bed.

"I'll um," Alex shifted nervously, "I'll only be a second. I'm sorry, I really don't have an excuse about earlier today," she paused and scratched the back of her neck, "well one that won't exactly redeem me."

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, pulling her into the room and closing the door. I noticed Ashley was about to excuse herself but I told her to stay put. I wasn't really going to start anything. "Alex, you really like this girl don't you?"

She nodded and looked down at the carpet. "But it wasn't like I missed it on purpose, I mean, not at first," she swallowed, "I told Isa that I didn't want to miss your game but, you know, I guess, I-"

"It's okay." I muttered and slipped passed her, handing her the small dvd that Dad recorded the game on. "It was my last game and as much as I wanted you around, I get it."

"No," Alex sighed but took the disc, "I really am sorry. I promised and I never kept to it. Don't be the nice sister now Spence, yell at me!"

I raised an eyebrow and started to laugh. Alex frowned a little and huffed. "Don't get ahead of yourself, I'm still very much pissed at you."

"Oh." Her face fell as she turned back around and opened up the door.

"Alex, I know your world doesn't revolve around us all the time," I sighed, "I would've really just liked to share that moment with my best friend, you. Was that too much to ask? What would it feel like if I never showed up to your opening night because I was too busy having sex with Ashley?"

Ashley gasped and threw me a warning look. I ignored her and watched as Alex turned around slowly. "I'll never make the mistake again." She simply said and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Spencer, you didn't have to turn it around like that!" Ashley hissed as she got up quickly.

"What? It was valid!" I pointed out and turned on my laptop, needing music.

"She apologized and we both know she feels bad. We also both know that opening night for her is very nerve wracking."

"I'm not getting into this right now," I said seriously and looked at Ashley, "I get why you're defending her but I meant what I said. Just because I've played a lot of hockey games and because she came to every one this season, it doesn't mean that it all doesn't hurt the same."

Ashley's look softened and she stepped towards me, pulling me into her arms. "She said herself that she told Isa about the game. If she cared about Alex at all, she would've brought her there sooner."

I nodded.

It was at that moment I decided on one thing.

Isa Chicago was definitely bad news.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"I cannot believe that little brat!" __Spencer sighed heavily and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. __"Isa's this, Isa's that!" __She mocked in an Alex-like tone._

_"Is she coming home tonight?" Kyla asked, brushing crumbs off her clothes._

_Spencer shrugged and played with the ends of my hair. "Isa has to work so she said she'd be home. Mom and Dad are pissed right now and I really don't want to stick around for the blow up."_

_"You don't want to stay around and protect your little sister?" I raised an eyebrow. Usually Spencer jumped at the chance to cover for Alex, but I guess even that has its limits._


	124. Reigniting So Much More

**_Probably two updates today! Three if the boss doesn't show up, which I'm sure he will. But I hope he won't. - I work better alone. Haha!  
Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own SoN, in case you didn't know that already!_**

**- 58.1 - Reigniting So Much More**

**Spencer's PoV**

I heard a knock at my door and hollered for whoever it was to come in. Kyla strolled in, rather she waddled in and smiled weakly as she tried to get comfortable on my bed. "I bet you're never having sex again, eh?" I snickered and closed my book for Family Studies.

"Funny Spence." Kyla stuck her tongue out and folded her hands over her swollen stomach. "I've missed you." She confessed.

"I know," I plopped down next to her and inched her shirt up over her stomach, observing how tight the skin was from her pregnant belly, "it's like we live in the same house and yet, we never see each other."

Kyla laughed and nodded her head. She took my hand and placed it over her stomach. "He's kicking."

My eyes widened with amazement as I felt the tiny kick hit the palm of my hand. "Wow, that's so neat."

"Neat?" Kyla scoffed and made a face. "He's driving me crazy, I wish he'd just tell me it's time for him to come out."

"Aww," I sat up and pulled her shirt back over her stomach, "I'm proud of you, Ky." She gave me a quizzical look so I continued. "You've come so far since finding out that you were pregnant. You never let your parents absence drag you down and that could've been so easy to do."

Kyla shook her head softly, sharing a smile with me. "You are my family, Spence. You and your parents. My _real_ parents don't deserve to be a part of their grandchild's life if they can't accept the fact that I'm moving on with my own; with Aiden and the baby." She shrugged, "it was stupid of me to be so careless, with the sex part and with you," I patted her leg, letting her know it was all okay now, "but we're all a family now and I love it."

"So you're happy?" I grinned.

"Very much so." She nodded and laughed as I leaned over to press play on my iTunes.

"This feels like old times, doesn't it?"

"If you minus the over grown stomach and the fact that you're…engaged?"

I knew that subject was about to come up sooner or later. "Uh yea," I chuckled and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You blurted that out with anger a couple of weeks ago, I have a feeling you weren't going to say anything about it." Kyla raised her eyebrow and settled down a little more onto the pillows behind her.

"We weren't going to say anything until after graduation." I reasoned but squeezed her shin, "I would've told you though."

"Yea?" She asked in hopeful tone. I nodded and she clapped her hands. "Yay!"

I giggled.

I hated giggling but only two women bring it out in me.

Ashley and Kyla.

"So when do you guys have this all planned?" Kyla played with my latest gold medal that I had yet to hang on my wall.

"What? Getting married?" At her nod, I shook my head. "We haven't really picked out a date. It wouldn't be for at least another three years."

"Wow." Kyla said in awe, "so she's it for you then. The one?"

"She really is, Kyla." I smiled and sighed happily.

"Good. You two have been either fucking like bunnies or arguing like cats on cocaine, and I don't like the latter one." She grumbled and rubbed her tummy. "Neither does the baby. When I'm upset, he feels it."

"I'm sorry Ky," I frowned and rubbed her belly again, pressing my lips to it, "I'm sorry baby boy." She was right though. Ashley and I have been having a few tiffs here and there since the whole Carmen deal. I guess we've both been on edge with the school year coming to an end.

It was getting better and I wouldn't trade it for the world though.

"Spence?" Kyla's voice brought my gaze back to hers. "Are _you_ happy?"

I grinned and nodded. "More than you'll ever know."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to stay here for a bit longer, I don't think I have enough strength to get back to my room right now." Kyla blushed and tucked her long hair behind her ears.

"Well if you have homework, I can grab it for you. We can do it together." I smiled and stood up, slowly making my way towards the door.

"Really?"

I nodded. She squealed and I rolled my eyes as we laughed. The thought of hanging out while doing homework never would've sounded that exciting a few months back, but times have changed. "I can also go grab you a drink or a snack?"

"Oh Spence, you're so good to me," she said with a pleased grin, "I should _totally_ ask you to be my girlfriend as well!"

I smirked. "Sorry babe, you _totally_ lost your chance." I winked and made my way out of my bedroom.

Old Spencer felt like she was being revived and I loved it. I mean, the old Spencer that involved the old Kyla.

I honestly missed my best friend.

At least I knew I'd always have her in my life.

* * *

**Ashley's PoV**

"School pretty much blew today." I sighed and sat comfortably on Spencer's couch, handing Kyla a cracker.

"So I heard." Kyla smirked towards Spencer, who was yelling at her sister on the phone.

Alex had skipped two days of school and didn't bother going home the night before. Isa had given her an extended invite to stay at her place for as long as she pleased and Spencer was not impressed.

Neither was Paula and Arthur Carlin, who had yet to meet their youngest daughter's girlfriend.

"She's so wound up tight right now." I observed as Spencer's hand gripped the phone tight in her hand. "I could always-"

"No one is allowed getting some until _I_ can get some." Kyla cut me off firmly and she was pretty serious. I guess the hormones were getting the best of her.

I looked down at her belly, where she was carrying my baby cousin and looked back up at her. "Shouldn't that be proof that you did get some?"

That earned a cracker to be thrown at my head and I laughed as Kyla pouted a little.

"I cannot believe that little brat!" Spencer sighed heavily and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Isa's this, Isa's that!" She mocked in an Alex-like tone.

"Is she coming home tonight?" Kyla asked, brushing crumbs off her clothes.

Spencer shrugged and played with the ends of my hair. "Isa has to work so she said she'd be home. Mom and Dad are pissed right now and I really don't want to stick around for the blow up."

"You don't want to stay around and protect your little sister?" I raised an eyebrow. Usually Spencer jumped at the chance to cover for Alex, but I guess even that has its limits.

"Can I come over to your place?" Spencer pouted and played with my fingers. "Please?"

"I'm coming then," Kyla slowly stood up, "Aiden will be happy to rub my feet." She flashed us a grin and waddled her way towards her bedroom.

"So you want to come over?" I raised an eyebrow and trailed my fingers down her gracious neck.

"I do." Spencer nodded and clasped my hand in hers.

I grinned and cupped the back of her neck, bringing her lips to mine in a soft kiss. The soft kisses turned into a full blown make out session that had me on my back with her soft body on top of mine. Just as lips started to make their way down my neck, a throat was being cleared. I sat up and caught Spencer before she went crashing to the floor. "Paula!"

Paula smirked and took her coat off, placing it on the edge of the couch. "Every single time I see you two, you're sucking face."

"Mom." Spencer groaned and slid off my lap, placing herself beside me, her hand on my knee. I had to snicker.

Paula was so flip-flop with her emotions and words. One minute she'd be all motherly and grounding her daughters, the next she'd be talking about sex and how safe it should be for two women.

I think Paula Carlin was with a woman or two in her past.

"Are you staying for dinner, Ashley?" Paula addressed me with her famous smile.

"Actually mom," Spencer smiled and patted my hand, "we were thinking of having dinner out tonight with Kyla and Aiden. Kind of give them a sense of freedom before they give up all teen-hood once the baby's born."

Spencer really didn't want to be home when Alex got there. Couldn't you tell?

"Okay, well here Spence, I figured you'd want to open this." The older Carlin handed her daughter a beige envelope and stood back, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Spencer inspected the envelope and her eyes widened. "Oh my God!" She turned to me and waved the paper in my face but not slow enough so I could read who it was from. It was too early for the Universities to respond back but you never know. "Ash! Open it for me!" She placed the envelope in my lap and clapped excitedly beside me, bouncing like a five year old.

I grinned lovingly at her and met Paula's eyes briefly before picking up the envelope. I noticed it was from the Canadian National Hockey Camp program and I sighed with some relief. I already prepared myself for the three months away from Spencer. "Baby you're going to get in."

"Psh, open it woman!" Spencer squealed and bounced up on her knees, eagerly clinging onto my shoulder.

I opened the seal carefully and pulled out the neatly folded piece of paper. I read the first two sentences and I couldn't help but chuckle and turn to look into her big gorgeous blue eyes. "Spencer, you're in."

"What?!" She shrieked happily and grabbed the paper out of my hands, rereading it herself. "Oh my God, wow, holy shit!" She stood up and I was right there with her, in a huge hug.

"Congrats baby!" I laughed as she bounced with me in her arms. "You deserve this." She pulled back and cupped my face, kissing me long and hard.

My knees just gave out and I found myself back on the couch with her in my lap.

Again, a throat being cleared pulled us out of our 'sucking face' position. We both turned to see Paula, waiting patiently with her own arms wide open.

Spencer scrambled off my lap and threw herself in her mother's arms. I took a mental picture because you definitely don't see that everyday.

Spencer's cell phone started to ring and I leaned over to pick it up from the coffee table.

'Mandez' was on the caller ID.

I handed it to Spencer and she flipped it open. I watched as she talked, looking down at the paper that was still in her hands. "Are you serious? Me too!" She laughed. "This is awesome! Playing hockey for three months this summer," she sighed, "are we lucky or what?"

I glanced down at the hardwood floor and exhaled slowly.

Carmen Mandez would be with my girlfriend for three whole months.

Great.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"You come barging into my home this early in the morning and you threaten me?" Isa raised her voice and shoved me back – hard. I stumbled backwards and Ashley caught me and then pushed me to the side as she lunged at Isa, clawing at her face._


	125. Little Sister, Big Trouble

**_Second update of the day! Enjoy!_**

**- 58.2 - Little Sister – Big Trouble**

**Spencer's PoV**

The phone rang loud in the middle of the night and I groaned, grabbing my cell. I blinked a few times to focus on the time on the clock at my bedside. **3:56am**. Who the hell was calling me at this time on a school night?

I turned to my left and found Ashley's sleeping body…sleeping. Flipping my phone open, I whispered a groggy 'hello' into it.

"_Spen'er?"_ my sister's voice slurred over the other end. I immediately felt my blood boiling. _"Spen'er you there?"_

"You better be calling me for a damn good reason Alexis Carlin." I hissed and sat up, trying my best not to disturb my peaceful fiancée.

"_I can't stop puking,"_ she whispered in a gag and I sighed heavily, _"too much to drink."_

"Where's your girlfriend?" I asked, already grabbing some clothes to put on.

"_Sleeping."_

"Where are you?" I sat back down on the edge of the bed and laced up my inside shoes, knowing that I had to make a quiet and quick exit.

"_Isa's bed."_ She chuckled drunkenly and gasped with a thud. I think she fell off the bed. _"Spen'er? You know I's loves you right? I'm sorry about missing your game."_

I sighed and grabbed my car keys as quietly as I could. "Not right now, Alex, I'm coming to get you."

I heard some shuffling on the other line and then her breathing. _"No, I'm staying here."_

"No, you're coming home because if you miss school one more time, your ass is going to be so fucking grounded." I hissed a little louder and then I felt a hand on my hip. I turned to find Ashley looking at me sleepily. I mouthed 'Alex' to her and pointed to the phone. She nodded but a deep frown etched into her forehead.

"_You'll cover for me."_ Alex said in a sleepy tone.

"Not this time, Alex. I'm coming to get your drunk ass, you will go to school and then we'll talk about everything once you've sobered up." I hung up and twirled my keys between my fingers. "I'm going to pick up Alex, I'll be back."

"I'm coming with." Ashley quickly grabbed her own clothes that were thrown over the floor.

I loved it when my parents were in the city for work. They knew Ashley would be spending the night but as long as they weren't there to witness or hear, they were okay with it.

Simply because they couldn't stop me if they tried.

"You can sleep baby," I whispered as I opened my bedroom door. We were careful not to wake Kyla. She was having problems sleeping as it was with her pregnancy.

"I know but I'd rather be with you."

And so be it.

Leaving a note by Kyla's bedside in case she did wake up in the house alone, we made a quick and quiet exit.

"Deep breaths Carlin," Ashley instructed as we pulled up next to a Harley motorcycle.

"Deep breaths my ass Davies, my little sister is in the apartment and I'll drag her out by her perfect _raven_ hair if I have too!" I huff and slammed my car door. Ashley was right by my side, fingers entwined in mine as we made our way through the hallways of the run down apartment building.

"Spen'er?" Alex opened the door even before I knocked and had a blanket wrapped around her body. "Stop makin' noise. You're gunna wake the others up."

"So?" I grabbed the blanket with a fist full of the material and shoved her back into the apartment. "Get dressed, we're leaving."

"I said no!" Alex huffed and pushed me away from her.

"Alex," Ashley cooed softly, "why don't you come home and try to sleep for a few hours. In your own bed where it's comfortable?"

"No." Alex shook her head and as she went to turn around, she tripped over her blanket and fell over.

"What the fuck is going on here?" The light switched on and there stood Isa in her underwear and tiny shirt. "Alex?"

Alex grumbled and allowed her girlfriend to help her up. "Alex, come on." I stepped forward and Isa stepped in between us. "I really suggest you move."

"Yea?" Isa raised an eyebrow. She looked over her should at my sister, "Alex go back to bed, I'll take care of this."

I laughed. "You really think you're about to tell my sister what to do?"

"Come on Spencer, she just needs to sleep this off. I'll have her at school on time." Isa sighed heavily and ran a hair through her messy knotty hair.

"Yes, she will sleep this off and I'll have her at school on time." I pushed passed the dark girl and threw Alex's clothes at her. "Get dressed." I whispered in my sister's ear. "Now."

"Spence," Ashley whispered and tugged me back. I was shaking and I knew that if my temper was tested anymore, I'd explode. Hearing Ashley's voice brought me back down to earth. "Let her get dressed," then she addressed Alex, "we'll meet you in the car."

"I'm not going." Alex's voice sounded tired. "You're not my mother!"

"Don't pull that juvenile crap!" I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Mom and Dad trust me with you and you are coming home."

"She doesn't want to go home, god if I had a bitchy sister like you I'd stay here too." Isa frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

Blood started to boil and I stepped forward slowly, ripping my arm from Ashley's grasp. "You don't know the first thing about me," I whispered, "so back off."

"Isa," Alex sighed, "I'm just gonna go."

I would've smiled but when Isa grabbed my sister's wrist and tugged her back slightly, I snapped.

No one touches my sister that way and I noticed Ashley never even tried to hold me back as I grabbed the skank by her shirt. "Lay a hand on her like that again, you'll regret it."

"You come barging into my home this early in the morning and you threaten me?" Isa raised her voice and shoved me back – hard. I stumbled backwards and Ashley caught me and then pushed me to the side as she lunged at Isa, clawing at her face.

"Stop it you guys!" Alex cried and threw the blanket off her, thank god she wasn't naked. She pulled Isa off Ashley and glared at all three of us. "I'm not a fucking baby!"

"Yea?" I hissed and wiped the blood from my lip that got busted by Isa's hand as I tried to pull Ashley away in the middle of the struggle. "Then start acting like a responsible person!"

"Leave." Isa said, placing a hand over her own wound.

"Whatever," I growled and grabbed Ashley, "you called me Alex. You woke me up and for what reason? You talk about me covering your ass well this is me trying to save it."

"Ow, ow," Ashley sighed at the deep scratch on her cheek and I glared at Isa, who sported something like it on her own.

Talk about cat fight.

"Come on baby," I said to Ashley and grabbed her hand, "do whatever you want with your life Alex," I swallowed and opened the apartment door, "but don't you dare come to me when you run into a problem. I'm done cleaning up these messes that you leave."

Alex's face dropped and it was the last thing I seen before I slammed the door behind myself and Ashley.

I was exhausted and I needed to get Ashley home to clean up her cut.

My heart sank though. I've never just left Alex alone despite our arguments. But I felt like I was fighting a battle that I would've lost anyway.

"Mom and Dad are gonna kill me," I sighed as I started my CRV.

"You tried Spence," Ashley patted my leg for support and then cupped my chin, inspecting my cut, "let's go take of these and work on a plan to get our Alex back, kay?"

I smiled sadly.

Ashley was the only person who could calm me and make me feel better after any situation.

If only I could get that feeling back with my little sister.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"How is she?" Ashley asked quietly as I stepped into the hallway, closing Alex's bedroom door._

_"I think she just barfed up the whole liquor store." I sighed seriously and leaned against the door, closing my eyes. "I miss Sammy." Things were less complicated with her._

_Ashley chuckled softly and nodded her head. "Yea, me too."_


	126. Stripping The Surface

**_SoN isn't mine!_**

**- 59.1 - Stripping The Surface**

**Ashley's PoV**

"What do you want for your birthday?" Spencer asked me as we lay in the back of the library at school during lunch.

"You." I answered simply and grinned when she poked my sides.

"Seriously Ash," she whined and sat up, tucking some hair behind her ears as she looked down at me with her beautiful blue eyes, "it's already May 1st and your birthday is like, in ten days."

"You." I answered again with a straight face and she tugged me up with a heavy sigh. I kissed her pout and shook my head. "Spence I don't need anything as long as I have you. We can maybe go for dinner and then have like, mind blowing sex afterwards?"

Spencer laughed and nodded her head, cupping the back of my neck and pressing her forehead against mine. "I still think I want to get you something to open though."

I shrugged and smirked devilishly. "I'll have you wide open…" I purred against her luscious lips.

Wow Davies, check you out.

"Ashley!" Spencer squealed and buried her face in my neck, laughing softly. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her so that I was holding her tightly around me.

"Fine," I sighed dramatically and shivered as her lips kissed my neck, moving them upwards before capturing my lips in a heart stopping kiss, "mmm," I moaned softly and allowed her eager tongue to enter, tangling my own softly with hers.

"Figures you'd be back here making out." A voice came from above us and I squinted to see a familiar face hovering about us.

"Carmen, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked but never let go of her hold on me.

"Isa fell back asleep after I called her," she shrugged, "I figured after everything that happened yesterday morning, you'd really want to see Alex take a breather away from her."

I slowly stood up and glanced behind her at the frail body that was resting her head on the table. "What the hell happened to her?"

"I don't know," Carmen backed up a bit and followed us to Alex's body. "I wouldn't have brought her here but I had nowhere else to take her. I didn't know if Spencer's parents were home and then my parents would throw a fit if I brought her there because I'm already on their shit list for a million other things."

"Alex." I tapped her forehead and she blinked.

"Ashy?" She yawned before sitting up straight in her chair, looking around confused. "How the hell did I get here?"

"Carmen." Spencer said sharply and ran her fingers through the messy raven hair. "You look like shit."

"If I wasn't so busy studying for our finals coming up in a few weeks, I would've been able to watch over her for you," Carmen said softly to Spencer and then looked at me, "for both of you."

"It's not your fault." I assured her.

"Come on Alex," Spencer sighed and tugged her sister up, "I've got extra clothes in my locker, let's get you showered."

Spencer grabbed me in a soft kiss before dragging a restless Alex away.

Carmen and I watched as they disappeared out of sight. "Isa has a problem," she looked down, "and I told her not to get involved with Alex. I swear."

I shrugged and smiled a bit, "not your fault Carmen. We all do what we wanna do, right?"

"I know and Isa's been there for me since I was twelve and I would never leave her side but," she bit her bottom lip, "she can corrupt girls and she gets off on it. Once they're just like her, she pretty much spits them back out and goes on stalking her next prey."

I didn't know what to say. Alex wasn't my sister by blood but I'd protect the girl with my life if I had too. "We can talk to Alex but every time we do, she's back in Isa's arms. Spencer kind of feels like she fighting a losing battle."

"If I would've known that things were to get this far," Carmen cast a look downwards, "I really would've stopped it."

"Carmen, this isn't your fault and I don't know why you're beating yourself up over it." I laughed softly and grabbed her arm. "Let's go see how they're doing. Unless you have to get back to school."

"Spare," she replied with a small smile and we made our way down to the girl's change room.

* * *

**Spencer's PoV**

"How is she?" Ashley asked quietly as I stepped into the hallway, closing Alex's bedroom door.

"I think she just barfed up the whole liquor store." I sighed seriously and leaned against the door, closing my eyes. "I miss Sammy." Things were less complicated with her.

Ashley chuckled softly and nodded her head. "Yea, me too."

"What did Carmen have to say?" I asked as we held hands and walked across the hall to my bedroom.

"She's going to talk to Isa," Ashley paused and sat down on the bed slowly, "Carmen really likes you but what amazes me is how much she respects 'us'."

I smiled because I already knew that. It felt good to know that Ashley felt the same way. "I told you she wasn't that bad," I knocked her down on the bed and buried my face in her neck, sighing contently.

"I want you to write me a song and perform it." Ashley mumbled out of nowhere. I sat up, straddling her and laughed.

"Um, I believe I already did that for you!" I played with the hem of her tight hoodie and lifted it up to trace some of the soft skin of her abs.

"Mmm," Ashley purred and wiggled under my touch, "then like I said, I'm good."

I pouted and stopped my hand movements. "Okay, so no presents for you to open on your birthday, got it."

"You can wrap yourself up in a pretty little bow and I'll be more than willing to unwrap you?" She sat and crinkled her nose in a cute grin.

"I'll think about it." I whispered and kissed her softly.

Ashley pulled back and smiled shyly, her fingers began to play with the buttons on my shirt. "Spencer?"

I looked at her sighed with love. She was simply breathtaking. "Ashley?" I grinned and she shook her head, chuckling.

"I was thinking," she took a deep breath, "maybe sometime in the future we could move?"

"Move?" I settled on top of her more comfortably and smiled. "Like, where?"

"Well I was doing some research and I thought maybe we can move where I proposed to you." Ashley ducked her head shyly and bit her bottom lip.

Ashley talking about the future was definitely a good sign. "Of course." I whispered and cupped her face. "Anywhere you wanna go."

"Awesome." She nodded her head and giggled before her cell phone rang. "Ugh, it's Aunt Greta. I should get back home before they think I moved in and gave up my rights to the soon-to-be nursery."

I nodded and got up off her lap. "Hey," I grabbed her hand and tugged her towards me, "come over later? We can play a game."

Ashley's brown eyes twinkled with mischief. "What kind of game?"

I pressed my lips to her ear and bit the lobe softly, earning a slight hiss, "Strip Spencer."

Ashley let out a moan and tightened her hands on my shirt. "God please."

"I miss you," I said and nibbled down her jaw, "so feel free to _slide_ through my window at midnight. You know the drill."

Gotta love play on words.

Ashley grinned at me and nodded. "Spence, I love you."

_I love you, Ash_.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"How are you feeling?"_

_I groaned quietly and attempted to sit up but I felt dizzy in the head. "Ugh."_

_"You really have to stop this, Alex." Sammy sighed and put down the cool cloth. _

_I closed my eyes and shook my head. "What exactly am I doing?" I didn't want another lecture._

_"You're not being yourself." She stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans before she stared at me. "I miss you, Alexis."_


	127. Remember That Moment? She's Returned

**- 59.2 - Remember That Moment? She's Returned**

**Alex's PoV**

I felt a cool cloth being placed on my forehead and I frowned slightly, momentarily forgetting what had happened within the past week. "Isa?" I murmured, trying to open my eyes but they felt grainy and heavy.

"No," came the soft voice and I swallowed, knowing that voice all too well. "How are you feeling?"

I groaned quietly and attempted to sit up but I felt dizzy in the head. "Ugh."

"You really have to stop this, Alex." Sammy sighed and put down the cool cloth.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "What exactly am I doing?" I didn't want another lecture.

"You're not being yourself." She stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans before she stared at me. "I miss you, Alexis."

If you hadn't noticed, unless I was in trouble with my mother, Sammy was the only one that could ever call me 'Alexis' without me getting upset about it. She claimed that name and I was happy she did. "I'm right here." I whispered.

Sammy snorted and sighed again. "If you really want to believe that then fine," she grabbed a blanket and pulled it over me, "get some rest."

"Stay." I pouted and sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. I had showered earlier that day at school and then Spencer took pity on me and drove me home. I don't remember much more after that.

"I miss my Alexis, when she's back, give me a call." Sammy breathed and brushed a few strands away from my eyes. "Okay?"

"I am back," I whispered and grabbed her fingers, tugging her on the bed with me. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and inhaled my scent.

"God baby girl, what exactly does Isa mean to you?" Sammy pulled back and studied my eyes. "Is she worth missing school over? Losing your other friends? Your sister?"

"She makes me feel things," I said honestly and leaned back down on my elbows, looking up into blue eyes, "Isa tells me that I'm beautiful and I feel like a Goddess."

"Before or after she feeds you alcohol and drugs?" She questioned me with a serious expression. I opened my mouth to say something but then quickly closed it again. "Oh God, you are doing drugs."

"Nothing serious!" I muttered. "Really." Just marijuana.

Sammy cupped my face with her hands and pressed her forehead against mine. "Listen to me," she whispered, her thumbs stroking my cheeks gently, "you are beautiful, Alexis Marie Carlin. You are the most beautiful young woman I've ever laid my eyes on and you still, until this very day, take my breath away every time I see you," I swallowed thickly and blinked back the heaviness of my eyes and the thudding in my chest caused me to react to her words. "Drugs and alcohol are not going to make you feel any of the sort, now are they?"

"Samantha," I breathed and sat up, quickly pulling her against me, "I feel so lost."

"Then let us help find you, baby," she whispered, her lips brushing softly against my ear, "Spencer is really worried about you. She doesn't want to see you in trouble and neither do the rest of us."

I felt horrible. I wasn't being myself and I knew it was because of Isa. She made me feel things that I've never felt before and it was rather addicting.

"Do you mean it?" I asked Sammy, pulling back while wiping the tears from my eyes harshly.

"That you're beautiful?" she smiled softly and nodded, "you really are."

"I need help," I whispered sadly and pulled my knees up to my chest, "please Sammy, don't let Spencer push me away."

"Then don't give her a reason to." She said firmly and pulled me in for another hug. "You know I'll always be here for you Alex, you'll always be my girl."

"God," I sobbed and tightened my fists around her collar, burying my face in her neck, hot tears streaming down my face, "why can't it be you that I have these feelings for? Why does it have to be someone who's screwing up everything else in my life?" I was angry now. I was angry at myself for getting so tied up in the influence of the gorgeous dark skin, Isa. She had me wrapped around her and I hated it.

"Hey," Sammy smiled softly and kissed my forehead, "look at me," I caught those blue eyes with grey speckles and smiled as they grew slightly darker, "I know what you felt for me was nothing less than real and perfect," she cupped the back of my neck as my eyes closed tightly, "but I don't believe for a second that you're in love with her."

I looked at her and frowned slightly before she gave me one of her famous heart melting smiles and nodded her head.

"You're saving that part of your heart for someone who deserves it." Sammy grinned and brushed her thumbs along my cheeks. "You just need to find her."

"Sam," my voice quivered and she tilted her head, brushing strands of hair away from my eyes, "please let her be you, just, for right now, please?"

Confusion washed across her eyes but when my eyes landed on her, she licked her lips and with the slightest hesitancy, she leaned forward and I found myself pinned beneath her warm body with her lips near my ear. "I watch you," she breathed, "the way you laugh, the way you sing up on that stage, the way you blush when only I know the reason you're doing so and I know one thing," I felt her warm breath on my neck and shivered, instantly finding that I've missed that feeling, "if I were to kiss you right now, I know it couldn't be _just_ a kiss for me."

I pushed her away softly, looking up at her as she wore an expression that she had the very first time we shared a kiss. Her brown hair curtained us and I found her fingers tracing my lips before they trailed down my neck.

"It kills me to know you're with her, Alexis." Sammy barely whispered. "To know that she's touched you in ways I probably never have."

I blinked and cupped her face. I don't know when that moment turned serious and how her confessions spilled from her lips but my heart was beating so hard and fast, I didn't know what to say. I never knew she felt that way about me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause you wanted to let go," she shrugged and bit her lip, "I didn't want to hold you back from experiencing things."

"Sammy," I murmured and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I mean it," she rested her forehead against mine, "if I kiss you, I'd only want you to kiss me back," she paused and chewed her lip brieftly, "for a very long time. If I were to be 'her', I want it to be for more than just tonight."

I had to smile and felt that familiar heart flutter feeling in my chest. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and glanced from her blue eyes to her lips then back up, "I'm okay with that."

"Yea?" Sammy's smiled grew wide.

"Yea." I breathed.

Just before her lips met mine she pulled back and eyed me. "Break up with Isa and we'll continue this kiss."

"Consider it done." I smiled and grabbed the back of her neck but she was resisting and laughing softly at my pout.

"Apologize to Spencer and Ashley and thank them for the help they were trying to give?"

"Yes." I nodded seriously and before I could respond, Sam's lips were on mine.

It's amazing how things could work out.

I guess I just needed a kick in the wrong direction to find the right path for me. And as warm lips brushed against mine softly, I knew that the Alex everyone grew to love, was the only Alex I wanted to be.

After all, the moment Sammy said I was beautiful, I not only felt like a Goddess, I _was her_ Goddess.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"Happy birthday, baby." __I gave her a toothy grin and she gave me a husky laugh._

_"I think I could get used to birthdays if they'll always be this way." __Ashley whispered sleepily and moved her hands to grip my waist. __She raised an eyebrow. __"Cold?"_

_I shook my head no. __"No, just thought you'd like your gift now."_

_Ashley gave me a girly sheepish grin and sat up, adjusting me in her lap nicely. __"Yea?"_


	128. Everyday Birthday

**_Slowly approaching the finish line. I love the reactions to SALEX. Enjoy!_**

**- 60.1 - Everyday Birthday**

**Rated NC 17 (M)  
Spencer's PoV**

The eleventh of May had already snuck up on me and even though I knew what I was getting Ashley for her birthday, I was still nervous about her present I wanted to give her as soon as the clock struck midnight.

"Easy," I whispered to myself as I pushed open the window to Ashley's bedroom. I noticed the only light in the room was from her laptop, which had music coming from it.

My feet were firmly planted on the floor and I quietly kicked off my shoes. I smiled at her sleeping form in her bed, curled up with the teddy bear I gave her. The blankets were kicked off her and I knew she had been sleeping for a while. I told her I had to study for a test because I knew if I talked to her all night, my plan would fall through and I really wanted to surprise her…

…with me.

I tightened the sash on my trench coat and took the bear away from her loose grasp before climbing up onto the bed. She stretched slightly and rolled over onto her back, sighing softly. I grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Aaash," I hummed in the quiet room.

**11:59pm**.

I moved to straddle her hips, much like I did at the hotel months back. Ashley frowned and someone above must've been rooting for me because as soon as she opened her sleepy brown eyes, the clock struck midnight. "Happy birthday, baby." I gave her a toothy grin and she gave me a husky laugh.

"I think I could get used to birthdays if they'll always be this way." Ashley whispered sleepily and moved her hands to grip my waist. She raised an eyebrow. "Cold?"

I shook my head no. "No, just thought you'd like your gift now."

Ashley gave me a girly sheepish grin and sat up, adjusting me in her lap nicely. "Yea?" She whispered, her lips falling to my neck as her hands slowly undid the sash to my coat. "So I get to unwrap you after all?"

I nodded and cupped her face, instantly meeting her lips with my own in a deep kiss. Her tongue traced my bottom lip, earning a soft sigh from me. "You have to be quiet." I whispered against her lips and she just nodded her head, her hands sliding beneath the material that covered my body.

"Spencer!" Ashley gasped and squeezed my bare waist. "Did you drive like this?" She pulled back with an amused look on her face.

I was _almost_ completely naked under the coat and yes, I drove like that. I smirked devilishly and brought my lips to her ear. "What are you waiting for? Unwrap me." I took the soft flesh of her lobe into my mouth and sucked gently. Ashley moaned quietly and pushed the coat over my shoulders, the palm of her hands skimming over my bare skin.

"Wow," she breathed as she peeled the offending coat away and threw it across the room, her eyes roaming up my body before she grasped the tie that was wrapped around my neck and pulled me forward, "I think I like turning eighteen."

I nodded and grabbed the edge of her tank top, pulling her over her head. "Like the tie?" Watching as she fondled the black silk tie in her hands.

"Fuck yea," she whimpered when I adjusted myself to the side of her legs and tugged off her underwear before placing my body back on hers. "God Spence, you are so gorgeous." Ashley whispered, her fingers trailing between my breasts as she still hung on to the tie.

"Nothing compared to you, birthday girl." I whispered and pushed her back down on the bed, kissing her passionately. She moaned deep in her throat when my leg found home between hers. I groaned when I felt just how _wet_ she already was. "Either you were having a very nice dream or I'm really this good." I pressed my leg more into her and she gasped, her hands dropping the tie and finding purchase on my back.

"Fuck you are _so_ good." Ashley ground out. I placed kisses down her neck and started to suck slowly at her pulse point, making her body arch into my own. "Spence!" She hissed loudly when I bit down on her perfect skin.

"Quiet." I shushed her with another hot and passionate kiss, growling when her hands gripped my hips. She knew how sensitive I was there.

I started moving my lips lower, my tongue tasting patches of her sweet skin on her chest. I bumped my nose briefly with a swollen nipple and enveloped it in my mouth, my tongue flicking over the hard bud. Ashley purred and I felt her hands in my hair, tugging and pulling while I lavished her other breast with the same attention.

"Spencer." My name was whispered into the thick air that was full of arousal. Her nipple pressed gently against my bottom lip as I looked up at her. "Please stay up here with me?"

I gave her a soft smile and moved up to kiss her deeply. My hand slid down her sensitive stomach and I cupped her hot center. I moaned into her as my fingers slid teasingly through her silky folds, avoiding her swollen clit. My lips were branded by my name from her throaty whisper when I slid two fingers into her slowly. "You feel so good, so hot," I husked, nuzzling her neck.

Ashley's hips met my slow movements, moving in and out of her slick heat with such tenderness and care. I hissed when her nails dug into my shoulders as soon as I teased her by curling my fingers after every second thrust. "_You_ feel so fuc-" she groaned when I picked up a faster tempo.

We moved together, our bodies in sync. The bed creaked with the slightest noise as I thrust into Ashley deeper, faster, ripping moans and cries from her throat. I watched her eyes screw shut when she arched her neck. She pushed herself harder against me, like she needed me deeper. A fine sheen of sweat started to cover both of our bodies and I didn't waste a moment as I bit and sucked at her outstretched neck. "Spencer!"

Her strained voice was making me wetter. The feel of how warm she was, how tight she was becoming as her orgasm came nearer. I shifted up and with my fingers still inside of her; I pulled her to sit in my lap.

"Oh fuck." Ashley groaned loudly as her head rolled back. I mirrored her sounds when her walls opened wider and I slid in that much deeper.

"Fuck Ashley." I pressed my forehead against her chest, panting heavily, my other hand entwined with hers as she impaled herself on my fingers. Her hips moved quicker, her breathing picked up even more and she rode me for all I was worth. Her free hand found my tie and she tugged me forward and kissed me so fucking hard. Tongues duelled for dominance and finally, I felt her throw me on my back, her hips moving hard against me and with a jerk, she tensed before letting out a low growl of my name in the crook of my neck.

I came the moment I felt her gush with her want, right onto my thighs. Ashley was so fucking sexy when she came. The sounds she would make, her hands gripping my back.

She breathed heavily, resting all of her body weight on me, trying to calm down a bit. I stroked her sweaty back that was now cooling and whispered tender words in her ear.

"Wow." Ashley huskily chuckled and moved her body more comfortably on mine, snuggling as close as she could. "Wow."

"Happy birthday," I whispered with a chuckle of my own.

"I think I want it to be my birthday every day." Ashley said breathlessly, placing kisses lazily along my neck. I basked in her wet hot kisses, knowing she was still recovering from her climatic event.

"Do you think they heard us?" I asked, not really caring. I think everyone was used to our sneak ins and just learned to deal with it. Ashley was eighteen now and felt she could no longer be controlled by other adults.

"Probably." She stretched off of me and yawned, sighing happily. "Mmm, give me five more minutes."

I chuckled and rolled over on top of her. I kissed her softly and whispered against her lips, "you wanna wear the tie this time?"

Ashley flipped me back over and huskily whispered against my ear. "Five minutes is up."

Mmm, I think Ashley should have birthdays everyday too.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"Caffeine." I hummed happily and she offered me a large French vanilla cappuccino. _

_"Up late?" Sammy quirked an eyebrow and wrapped her free arm around Alex's waist._

_"Actually," Spencer smirked and leaned in close to Sammy, "we haven't slept yet."_

_Sammy snickered and shook her head. "Nice."_


	129. She's So Gay

**- 60.2 - She's So Gay**

**Rated: NC 17  
Ashley's PoV **

Her nails scratched down my shoulder blades and through my hair as she released a long moan. My tongue flicked over the tip of her hardened clit before I enveloped the throbbing nerve between my lips, sucking and licking.

"Aaaaashley," came the throaty whine ripping from the depths of her belly. Both of her legs were hanging over my shoulders, my hands grasping her ass helping her with the movements of her hips. "Fuck yea baby," she panted, "that feels so fuck- oh God," she thrust her lips harder against my face and I groaned.

I released her clit gingerly and stroked my tongue between the slickness of her slit, drenching myself in her hot wet desire. Every time I would moan, she'd get that much closer to the edge of her powerful build up. I winced as she tugged on my hair harder, her hips pressing more against my face.

"I told you I could eat you all night." I whispered huskily against her hot flesh before tonguing her hard nerves teasingly, easing two fingers into her slowly. I pushed my sweaty body up hers and slid into her deeper, rubbing the rough tissue with my finger tips lightly. Spencer wound her fingers in my hair and panted so heavily against my lips, chanting my name over and over again as I pushed deeper.

Harder.

"Aaaaash!" She tossed her head back and arched her whole body, trembling with such force when my thumb roughly moved against her clit.

Spencer was coming hard and she wasn't showing any sign of stopping. Her hips bucked as I kissed her, my tongue sliding between her swollen lips while moving harder into her. Her muscles grasped at my fingers and her teeth sunk into my bottom lip, biting the flesh while she came again.

"Ashlumhhn," she groaned, releasing another loud moan into the quiet room.

The sun would be showing itself within the hour and we still had school but it was worth it, staying up all night.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was our heavy breathing. I relaxed my body into Spencer's and sighed peacefully, nuzzling her neck as she tried to regain her breathing back to normal.

"I think we need to skip school," she whispered huskily and I rose up, quirking an eyebrow at her, she slapped me and chuckled softly, "I meant so we can sleep."

"Right." I nodded teasingly and straddle her hips. My fingers moved up and down her abs, watching them quiver beneath each passing stroke. "I don't think we can miss today anyway," I pouted, "you have a test, remember?"

Spencer's lips curled into a smile before she tugged on the tie that was wrapped around my neck. "I lied." She whispered.

"You lied?" I asked, my voice raising in a squeak.

Spencer nodded and sat up, her fingers trailing blazing fire on my skin. "I just needed you to think I was studying for a test so that I could prepare for this." Her eyes glanced around the room and then up and down my naked body.

"Carlin," I hissed playfully, "you sneaky devil." She grinned and nodded, brushing her lips under my jaw.

"Let's go shower," she husked and wriggled beneath my lap, escaping from me. I sat there staring at the empty bed wondering where the hell her hot naked body went. All of a sudden felt myself being tugged on by the tie and on my feet as she walked me backwards towards the bathroom, kissing me with passion.

I made a mental note to buy a whole collection of ties.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Ash!" Alex came running up to me in the grassy quad, throwing her arms and legs around me. I fell backwards because I didn't have the strength after having mind blowing birthday sex with my girlfriend all night.

I blinked and looked up at Baby C, who was still straddling my waist in front of school. "Uh, thanks?" I chuckled.

"Okay, now I know things are back to normal when my sister is constantly putting the moves on my girlfriend." Spencer laughed and pulled Alex off me then helped me up.

"She so wasn't complaining." Alex shrugged and scowled when Spencer hit her on the back of the head.

"Where's Sam?" I asked, brushing off the back of my jeans.

"She's coming," Alex grinned goofily, "she's actually grabbing us a coffee from Tim Horton's."

"Ouu." I clapped my hands and picked up my shoulder bag, clasping my hand into Spencer's. "I love good birthday coffee."

"I think we could use the caffeine," Spencer mumbled and stopped at the front doors, leaning against the steel frame, "give me five minutes."

"Oh come on Spencer," Alex laughed, "you and Ash have sex right before your tournaments and you find the drive to play hockey!"

Spencer snapped. "That's different! I love hockey," she shrugged and yawned, "I hate school."

"Hey bitches," Sammy came up with a tray of coffee.

I've gained a lot of respect for Sammy over the past couple of weeks. She had watched Alex fall apart in front of her very eyes and then saved her from everything. Sammy seemed more confident from the first time we started hanging out with her more. She was the quiet one who would blush at the word 'kiss' and now she was making out with Baby C in the hallways without a care in the world.

It was safe to say that Sammy and Alex were good for each other.

"Caffeine." I hummed happily and she offered me a large French vanilla cappuccino.

"Up late?" Sammy quirked an eyebrow and wrapped her free arm around Alex's waist.

"Actually," Spencer smirked and leaned in close to Sammy, "we haven't slept yet."

Sammy snickered and shook her head. "Nice."

The first warning bell rang and we all split up to head to our lockers.

"Where did you want to go for dinner?" Spencer asked me, leaning on the lockers while looking at me.

"Mmm," I ran my eyes up and down her body, "I like to eat in… only, eating you out."

"Ashley!" She smacked her hand over my mouth and blushed a deep red. "Okay, when you don't get enough sleep, blunt becomes your middle name."

I chuckled and pulled her close, capturing her lips with mine slowly. I pressed her up against the lockers and deepened the kiss, earning a quiet moan and her books to drop as her fingers threaded through my hair.

"Davies, Carlin!" Coach Lit smacked the lockers beside us and we looked at her, breathing slightly heavy. "Where are you supposed to be right now?"

"I'm exactly where I want to be." Spencer smiled evilly at her ex-coach while drawing her fingers down my neck seductively, all the while holding the older woman's gaze.

"Class. Now." Coach fixed her shirt collar and pointed towards the hallway.

"You really need to get laid," Spencer sneered and I widened my eyes. I so didn't need her to have detention on my birthday.

"HA!" I laughed and waved my hand. "She's kidding, Ms. Lit. She's had a hard long night and I don't think her brain is functioning properly." I tugged her towards me and Spencer stood there, glaring at me.

"Actually I did have a long hard night," she smirked evilly at me and tapped her finger on her lips, "having nice long passionate sex-"

"Spencer!" I yelped and slapped my hand over her mouth that time.

Talk about being blunt.

"Get her to class before I write her down for detention." Coach Lit said in a disapproving tone.

"She needs to get laid." Spencer whispered as we passed the older woman.

"Stop that." I hushed her and we walked towards the classroom quietly before turning around and checking to see if Coach Lit was watching us.

She was. She was caught watching us and as soon as eyes locked, she turned red and walked away.

"She's so gay." I murmured and we fell into a laughter.

Best. Birthday. So far.

* * *

**Next time in Wash It All Away:**

_"Well you'll be a senior, you'll make more friends." __I smiled and patted her head, while holding up a skirt and a white silky blouse. _

_"Why are you raiding my closet for clothes to wear? Isn't it usually the other way around?" Alex laughed and I swatted her._

_"This is for you, dumbass." I placed it on the bed. "Wear that to the after party. Sammy will have it off you within the first thirty minutes you're there." I winked._

_Alex raised an eyebrow thoughtfully and nodded. "Thanks sis."_


	130. Decided By An Envelope

_**Don't Own SoN! Six more chapters to go!**_

**- 61 - Decided By An Envelope**

**Spencer's PoV**

I stared at the envelope in front of me and sighed heavily. I didn't know what to expect to read from UBC. My hopes were so high with the confidence that everyone was giving me, I was scared that it would all shatter if I was rejected.

"Hey," Alex came up behind me in the kitchen and grabbed a juice from the fridge, "are you okay?"

I smiled and pushed the envelope aside. "Of course," it was her big night with the opening of the musical, I didn't want to ruin it with my mood. I would wait until afterwards to open it up.

"Where's Ashley?" Alex sat across from me and frowned.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dennison are having a family dinner. It's already the beginning of June, can you believe it?" I shook my head and looked at the kitchen window, where the sun was shining brightly. It was the hottest day of the summer yet.

"I know," she sighed and bit her nail, "I'm so nervous about tonight."

"Don't be Alex, you'll do really great and they'll love you on stage." I patted her hand. "Mom and Dad will be there as well, so it's like, a family affair."

"Are Ashley, Aiden and Kyla going to be there?" Alex asked, wiggling in her chair like an excited five year old.

"Duh." I rolled my eyes and yanked her juice away from her, taking a sip. "Where's Sam?"

"Helping Lindley set up," she smiled softly, "hey Spence?"

"Hmm?" I tilted my head and watched my sister fidget a little bit. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry for putting you and Ashley through hell last month. I know we've talked and cleared the air but I just wanted you to know that I'm sincerely sorry." Alex smiled sadly and shrugged her shoulders. "Sam's been really great and I shouldn't have broken up with her the first time around."

"You're young," I smiled and patted her shoulder, "you needed to let her go before winning the real thing, which was a love that you two now share."

"Look at you, being all insightful and shit." Alex winked and I punched her on the shoulder. "Fuck, you still hit like a guy."

Sure as hell I did.

"Let me tell you how freakin' happy mom was when she found you in bed with Sammy that morning, last month." I chuckled.

"Spencer!" She gasped and narrowed her eyes at me. "You promised you would never mention that again!"

Yea, it was nice to know that I wasn't the only Carlin girl that got caught in beds – naked.

I had to rub it in a _little_ bit.

"Hey, be proud," I shrugged and smirked, "I've perfected it."

Alex let out a giggle and shook her head. "So what is that?" She pointed to the envelope I had shoved aside earlier.

"Nothing." I pocketed it and tapped her hand, "really, it's nothing. Tonight is your night so let's go and get you ready."

Alex eyed me up suspiciously and the moment I let her go in front of me, because I knew she'd try and snatch the envelope away from me, she knew something was up. She never pushed though.

"You're graduating in two weeks, Spencer." Alex sighed happily and sat on her bed while I rummaged through her closet. "And you're going to head to BC with Ash and leave me here all alone."

I quirked an eyebrow. "You won't be alone, you have Sammy."

Alex shook her head. "She's going to Montreal for school. I won't be able to see her all the time."

I made a sad face and sat beside her. "Well, you'll get your license, the parents will buy you a car and you can drive to see her on some weekends."

"Ugh, a five hour drive by myself?!" Alex said in disbelief.

"Then get a friend to drive with you." I frowned.

"I don't have many friends besides you, Ash and Kyla," she shook her head, "and Kyla's about to pop out a kid any day now."

I smiled. I couldn't wait until Kyla went into labour, she made me promise to be there with her no matter what. She was allowed two people in the room with her, Aiden and myself.

I felt honoured.

"Well you'll be a senior, you'll make more friends." I smiled and patted her head, while holding up a skirt and a white silky blouse.

"Why are you raiding my closet for clothes to wear? Isn't it usually the other way around?" Alex laughed and I swatted her.

"This is for you, dumbass." I placed it on the bed. "Wear that to the after party. Sammy will have it off you within the first thirty minutes you're there." I winked.

Alex raised an eyebrow thoughtfully and nodded. "Thanks sis."

I made my way across the hall to my own bedroom and threw on a different shirt and jeans, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. I stared at the envelope on my desk and tapped my fingers briefly before picking it up with some hesitation. I bit my lip and quickly closed my door, my heart pounding in my chest.

For a girl who wais smart and breezes through all her classes, I only applied in two schools that really represented hockey with a guarantee of helping the players become stronger and better. UBC was my first choice.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. I unfolded it in slow motion with my eyes closed and dared to open them.

My world came to a halt when I read the line stating that 'you were not eligible for the full scholarship'. My world had immediately crashed, as did my body when my knees hit the carpeted floor.

They were only offering not even half of what I had applied for and I knew that my parents couldn't come up with the rest all on their own. Not with Glen already being in University and then Alex heading off within the next year.

I put my head between my knees and took many deep breaths. I tried to hold back the heaviness in my chest that threatened to spill tears. My head snapped up when my cell phone rang. I took a deep breath when I noticed who it was calling me. "Hey baby," I smiled knowing that once I heard her voice, I'd feel better.

"_Hey gorgeous,"_ she purred and I immediately smiled, _"I got a letter back in the mail from U of V, why don't you bring Alex over here and we can open it together?"_

I swallowed.

Hard.

"Sure Ash," I forced a smile even though I knew she couldn't see me, "we'll be right over."

"_Great! I love you, Spence!"_ She blew a kiss over the phone and hung up.

I wasn't sure whose heart would break more.

* * *

**Ashley's PoV**

Kyla inspected the beige envelope in my hand and shrugged, handing it back to me. "If I say that you're in, will you give me money?"

I snorted and Aiden chuckled. "I think your man can give you money."

"Yea, Ashley has a shit load of money that she can't touch until she's twenty-one." Aiden stuck his tongue out at me.

I may come from a rich family and I may have a kick ass expensive car, but I don't get to choose the amount of money I could spend. My parents would send my Aunt and Uncle money to help with me every month and they did a good job of giving me the right amount so I could treat Spencer right or gas money. Other than that, they kept the rest for groceries and my weekly allowance.

But my money that my parents had saved up for me, wasn't to be touched until I was twenty-one. Even they couldn't get into it at the bank because that's the way they set it up. No one could touch it so it wouldn't be spent on anything stupid. I couldn't tell you how much was in that account but my Mom said it was well over five hundred thousand.

"Carlins are here!" Kyla said, not moving from the couch, her fruit bowl resting fully on her swollen belly.

"Hey," Alex was the first to come on and give me a hug, "Spencer's just making a quick phone call to our parents, letting them know we'd meet them at the school."

I nodded and looked out the door as Spencer's hand rested on her forehead, looking distressed. She frowned when she talked and scowled even more when she hung up the phone. She took a moment to compose herself before getting out of her CRV and making her way towards me.

"She's been acting a little off since school's been out," Alex whispered, "she won't talk to me about it."

"Hey," I grabbed Spencer's hand as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Hey now," I soothed and rubbed her back, pressing my cheek against hers, "Spence, baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Spencer pulled back and smiled at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I blushed and I knew there was still something going on with my beautiful blonde but I couldn't put my finger on it and it wasn't the time to be pushing.

"Hey Spencer, guess what the doctor's said?" Kyla smiled at her best friend as she walked into the living room.

"What did he say?" Spencer smiled and kissed Kyla on the forehead before sliding on the couch beside her.

"We're two weeks away from having the baby!" Kyla squealed and Spencer grinned. "I will not be happier once I lose a few pounds and have a healthy baby in my arms."

"I still can't believe that the baby is my cousin." I said, sliding onto Spencer's lap and she immediately wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Could be worse," Aiden snorted and Spencer shot him a death glare, "never mind."

"Those jokes are not funny Aiden," Spencer hissed, "it was a scare and I hate to be reminded of it."

Kyla and I locked eyes and the brunette cleared her throat. "I didn't know you had a scare?" she whispered.

Spencer swallowed and shook her head. "It was about ten months ago and I only told Aiden." She ducked her head down and I ran my fingers through her hair.

I honestly forgot that Aiden and Spencer were once a hot item before my time. I forgot that they had shared intimate secrets and were pretty much serious for the most part. I pushed that all in the back of my mind because it was the past, before me and I knew where their hearts rested.

"Ew, I'd be the aunt of a Dennison baby," Alex, never the one for subtle, scrunched up her face.

"Yea," I agreed and smirked when Spencer raised an eyebrow at me, "however, it would've been your baby so it would be the most gorgeous baby," I looked up at Aiden and smirked, "I'd just have to take both you and the baby away," I whispered to Spencer, who cracked a grin.

"I am very happy for you," Spencer squeezed Kyla's knee and smiled, "I can't wait to hold my nephew."

"So Ash," Alex hopped up from the floor and grabbed the envelope on the coffee table, "what's the verdict?" She studied the unopened envelope and frowned, "it's not even opened yet!"

"I was waiting for you two," I smiled and handed Spencer the envelope, "and I want you to do the honours."

"Ash…" Spencer breathed and took the paper, "why don't you?"

"No, I want you too." I said in a giddy voice and kissed her temple. "Please?" I whispered in her ear.

Spencer smiled softly and nodded her head. "Okay, ready?"

I was so nervous.

Spencer would be going to UBC and I would be going to University of Victoria. We'd be in the same Province.

I nodded slowly and watched as her delicate fingers gently opened the seal and took out the paper. I closed my eyes because I couldn't watch her reaction, fearing it was the worst.

"Wow," Spencer's voice broke through the deafening silence in the room, "Ash," she sighed and placed a kiss on my shoulder, "the music program gave you a full ride into the advanced course."

…

…

"Ash?"

I think I heard that correctly.

"Ashley?" Spencer's fingers cupped my chin and she was smiling happily, with tears in her eyes. "Baby, you got in; with the music program."

"Ashley!" Alex squealed and pulled into a hug. "I told you that demo would work!" She beamed and straightened out her imaginary collar. "This calls for celebration," she grabbed Aiden by his bulky arm, "come on muscle man, lets raid your parents' freezer, they always stash ice cream in there."

I still wasn't focusing on much. I guess I never really believed in myself to know that I could really accomplish something that big. Going away to school was a huge deal, especially in my family. I just didn't care – until now.

"I have to pee." Kyla struggled to get up and waddled away.

"Hey baby," Spencer's soothing voice slowly brought me back down to earth, "are you okay?"

"I'm speechless." I offered honestly and shifted in her lap, straddling her. "Spence, this is perfect. A dream come true."

Spencer licked her lip and swallowed heavily. "Yea," she said shakily. "God baby, I'm so happy for you. You deserve this so much. All of this and you need to follow through with it, regardless, okay? Your music means the world to you and you need to keep that up."

She was babbling.

She was nervous.

She was sad.

"What's going on, Spence?" I whispered. I knew she meant every word in her babble and I knew she wanted me to be happy living my dream and getting into music. I knew she really was happy with the acceptance but I couldn't understand why a sadness overlapped that. "Aren't you happy that we're going to be going to school in the same Province?"

I felt her forehead press against mine and she let out a shaky breath. "I'm not going to UBC."

Five words.

Five words that made everything around me crash and burn.

Five words that I refused her to repeat again.

"I didn't get a full ride and my parents cannot afford to send me across the country with the amount of money they're asking for." She let out a heartbreaking sob. "I'm not going to UBC, I'm sorry."

Seven words and the lights were officially out on my dream.

* * *


	131. Nightmare vs Reality

_Second update of the day._

**- 62.1 - Nightmare vs Reality**

**Spencer's PoV**

"I'm so sorry," I whispered through small cries as she held me against her chest. "Ash, I'm sorry."

"Shh," Ashley hushed me sweetly and pressed her cheek to my forehead, rubbing my back, "It's not your fault; maybe they made a mistake. How could they not give you a full ride?"

I shrugged and tucked myself tighter into her body on her bed. Ashley had taken me up to her room while the others finished their ice cream.

"There has to be a way to figure this all out." I sat up and wiped my eyes. "You know we could just run away?"

Ashley let out a soft laugh and tugged me back towards her. "We could but we'd run out of money eventually. Even I don't have access to my thousands for another three years."

I swallowed. "Even if you did, I wouldn't accept your money. I know you and you'd buy my way into school."

She smiled and nodded. "You know me well Spence, better than I know myself."

I stretched back out and looked at the clock. "Alex and I should go, we don't want to crash your family dinner."

"They cancelled anyway," Ashley responded, "Uncle Vic had a late meeting he forgot about, so we're doing the dinner thing tomorrow." Her hands drew circles on my stomach, "what if I just stay here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, what if I don't go to school, what if I stay here? To be with you?" Ashley's brown eyes searched mine.

"Ash," I sighed heavily and sat up, sitting cross-legged in front of her, "this music program is a huge deal. It's a door that has been opened for you and you need to follow that."

"But I can't do it without you!" Ashley cried and ran her fingers through her hair. "Spence, please."

I chewed on my bottom lip and laced my fingers through her. "Why don't I come with you and work for a year? I can use what my parents saved up and then work to save up the rest. Plus, I can take a few extra courses to help my grades and increase my chances of getting in next year?"

"I will not have you run yourself dry like that." Ashley frowned and shook her head. I sighed heavily and tugged on my hair slightly.

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked. "Because I sure as hell will not be the reason that you turn down a full ride to university."

"And I will not be the reason that you live your life working just to get into UBC," Ashley whispered, "I will not sit back and watch you burn out just because of me."

"I applied to York," I cleared my throat, "my chances are better there but I'm still a Country away from you if I get accepted."

"I applied to Brown," she whispered, "but I didn't meet their qualifications. U of V is all I have."

I nodded slowly. "We can figure all of this out," I spoke quietly, "let's just join the others, have Alex enjoy her night and resume this conversation tomorrow."

"I think that'd be best." Ashley let me help her off her bed and she kissed me so slow and deep, her fingers digging into my back, not letting me go – even when I couldn't breathe.

We tried so hard to stay strong for one another.

Whether we succeeded or not, time would only tell.

* * *

**Alex's PoV**

"Just breathe baby!" Sammy chuckled as we made our way backstage. "You're going to faint before you step onto the stage."

"Good," I mumbled and closed my eyes, "I can't do this, Samantha."

"Yes," she brushed her lips against mine softly, "you can and you will."

"I don't see why you have that much confidence in me," I grumbled.

"I just believe in you." Sam smiled and kissed me again.

And again.

I wrapped my fingers through her hair and pulled her tighter against me. We both let out a quiet moan, sinking deeper into each other.

"Oh God," I heard a fake gag and pulled away from my girlfriend to find Lindley shake her head. "Sam, she needs to get ready, could you try not to distract her?"

I raised an eyebrow and gave Lindley the death glare. How dare she talk to my girl like that. "I think I was the one distracting her," I said, straightening out my shirt.

"Whatever," Lindley waved her hand, "just please get ready. Sammy, could you help me with the lighting?"

"Oh," Sammy pointed to me, "I already promised I'd help Alex with her hair and make up."

"We have people for that," she sighed, "but okay. I'll just find someone else."

Lindley walked away with her clipboard in hand and slammed the door. "Wow," I whistled, "you didn't let her down easy, did you?"

"What do you mean?" Sammy eyed me up.

"I know you two were sort of an item when we weren't," I smiled softly, "you don't have to try and hide it."

"We went on a few dates," she shrugged, "no big deal."

"True," I nodded, "now if you happened to have slept with her on one of those dates, then I can understand why she's acting like that." I shrugged and from the corner of my eye, I watched her tense. I bit my lip and placed my hand on her shoulder, "you did, didn't you?"

"Alex…"

"No," I laughed and covered her mouth, "It's okay. We weren't together and I have no room to talk. I get it."

"Okay." Sammy sighed but then cupped my face. "It was one time and it lasted for like, three minutes because she wasn't you. I made up an excuse to go home and that's when I came over and helped Spencer and Ashley try and help you."

"It's okay," I whispered softly, "I understand. I'm not going to freak out."

"I know but it felt so wrong." Sammy frowned.

"I know, trust me. I was just too caught up in Isa's web. I shouldn't have ever broken up with you in the first place." I sighed and grabbed her hand. "Listen, you should go help Lindley with the lights. I can get my hair and make-up done by the professionals. I'd less likely look like a clown."

"Hey!" Sammy chuckled and kissed me. "I'll be in the front row," she smiled, "I'm so proud of you Alexis."

"Don't say that yet, I haven't done anything."

"Oh no worries," she pressed her lips against my ear. "I'll reward you later," she growled and walked away.

"I like rewards!" Was the only thing I could think of yelling. Damn, I've lost my touch.

* * *


	132. An Announcement To Announce

**_An the countdown has officially begun! 4 more chapters to go and I'll post a second one later on today._**

**_I don't own SoN._**

**- 62.2 - An Announcement To … Announce**

**Ashley's PoV**

I laughed as Alex danced up on stage. She was quite the actress and after her first act, she let go of all her nervousness. Spencer's hand fit into mine perfectly. I glanced down at the ring that occupied her ring finger and felt a sadness tug at my heart.

"Are you okay?" Aiden whispered in my ear.

I nodded and turned to face him. "Just thinky."

He nodded and went back to watching the stage. I glanced over at Spencer, who was looking at me curiously. "Everything alright?" She asked me quietly.

"Yea," I smiled and squeezed her hand. I was lying and she knew it. Nothing was alright. My heart was breaking and I knew hers was too.

We both made it very clear that we weren't going to allow the other sacrifice an opportunity that may never present itself again.

"Liar." She whispered and we both shrugged. We didn't have to talk about what was going on, we both knew. We both felt it.

"What are you doing here?" Alex said up onstage, staring into the tall boy's blue eyes.

"I thought we could start again." He responded and Alex animatedly shook her head while laughing.

"Oh dear boy, you really don't know what a woman wants, do you?" She flung her hair over her shoulder and sat down on a bench, inspecting her nails. "You think we roll over just like that?"

The audience laughed and Alex threw them a wink.

"You're the most kindest, beautiful person I've ever met," the guy said his lines and tipped his baseball cap, "but if you insist I leave you be…"

"Leave me be?" Alex sat up and gasped. "You wouldn't dare leave a woman all alone at night!"

"Surely you were fine here without me before."

"Are you mad?" She poked him in the chest. "You don't just lea-"

"Oh God!" We all turned to Kyla, who shrieked out of nowhere. "I think my water just broke."

"Oh God!" Spencer stood up and everyone turned their attention from Baby C to Kyla and Spencer. "Oh God."

"Lady having a baby!" Alex screeched and brushed passed her fellow actor, jumping off the stage towards us.

"Okay Kyla, breathe calmly," Mr. Carlin instructed as we ushered her out of the auditorium.

"Alex!" Kyla cried as we hit the warm night air outside, "you have to finish your play!"

"No." Alex frowned and grabbed her hand, "We're family and you come first."

Spencer never unlaced her fingers with mine the whole time she held her best friend's hand. She looked at me with excitement and back at her best friend.

"Did you want me to drive?" I asked my girlfriend, who was eagerly dragging me to her vehicle so we could follow the car that held her parents and two best friends.

"Sure." She tossed me her car keys and crawled into the passenger seat as Alex and Sammy scrambled to get into the back.

We made our way safely to the hospital and Kyla had been just admitted.

Kyla Woods was about to have a baby.

Seventeen years old and she was about to become a mother.

I was seventeen when I proposed to Spencer.

We really thought we were ready for an adult world at that age. We really thought that we could find solutions to the big booboo's that we constantly found ourselves faced with.

But the truth of the matter was, we never really did think of every outcome.

At all.

* * *

**Spencer's Pov**

"Oh Jesus fucking heaven!" Kyla screamed, her hand crushing mine painfully as she pushed again. "This is all your fault Dennison! I'm fucking cutting your dick off after this!"

I chuckled and looked at Aiden's horrified expression. I guess it really was true that the woman always blamed the man for their pain. Aiden's white face was priceless though.

"Okay Kyla, push one more time, I see the head." Dr. Phiney said from between her legs.

"Oh fucking mother fucking…" Kyla let out another painful scream and I winced as her body trembled.

"For a good Catholic girl, you sure as hell swear like a sailor." Aiden tried to tease.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kyla panted and her brown eyes looked at me. "Please remind me never to have sex again!"

"Not with a man anyway…" I snickered and Aiden shook his head at me. "Okay Ky, just breathe easy," I started breathing in and out with her.

Aiden reached out to dampen his girlfriend's head with a cool cloth. He jumped back when Kyla literally growled at him. "Do you not want my help?"

"I want you to fucking sit in the corner and think about how fucking stupid you were for knocking me up!" Kyla said heavily between breaths and then whimpered, "I'm sorry Aid, please come here?"

Aiden hesitated and stepped forward, grabbing the girl's small hand. He winced in pain as she squeezed it as hard as she could while pushing with all her might.

"That's it Kyla," the doctor said, "keep pushing, one more push!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kyla tossed her head back and screamed before the room went silent.

A few beats later we heard the small cries of a healthy baby boy. "Congratulations," Dr. Phiney smiled, holding up the small baby proudly. I felt tears in my eyes as the dark haired boy cried quietly while the nurses wiped him clean and cleared his air passages before handing him to Kyla. "You already knew this, but you have a boy."

"Oh wow," Kyla cried happy tears as she looked down at her son. Her eyes caught Aiden's green eyes and she pulled him down for a soft kiss. "Look, here's Daddy." She cooed and the baby stopped crying a little bit.

"Congrats," I whispered and kissed Kyla's temple. "He's beautiful."

"Hey baby boy, say hi to Auntie Spencer," Kyla sniffled and beamed a proud smile at me. She handed him to Aiden but he shook his head.

"Spencer, you hold him," he offered and I tilted my head, "Please, you've been there for us through thick and thin, you deserve to hold him."

Kyla nodded and I took the 6 pound baby into my arms. His eyes were bright and he seemed to be very aware of his surroundings. "Hello baby."

"Did you two pick a name?" Dr. Phiney asked.

Kyla nodded and looked up at me. "Anton Spencer Dennison."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow but couldn't help but smile. "Guys…"

"You really do have a guy name, Spence," Aiden chuckled.

"But it's beautiful, just like you." Kyla finished and I blushed, rolling my eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered and looked back down at the now sleeping baby. "Someone's worn out from all that pushing."

"Yea, tell me about it." Kyla yawned and I finally handed over baby Anton to his father.

"I'm going to go and announce the exciting news." I smiled and pressed a kiss to Aiden and Kyla's cheek, before kissing a soft kiss on Anton's soft head.

* * *


	133. Here We Go Again

_**Buckle up! 3 more to go after this one!**_

_**I don't own SoN, just the storyline and OC's.**_

**- 63 - Here We Go Again**

**Spencer's PoV**

_Somewhere down the road, the life that I craved to have, quickly crumbled beneath my feet. When you're seventeen, people say you're too young to know what loss and love feels like._

_I'd like to disagree. I found out all too well what both feel like and how it affected me._

- - - -

"Back away from the baby and you will not get hurt!" Aiden walked up slowly to Ashley and I, as Anton snuggled between us on the bed.

"Quiet Daddy douche, he's sleeping." I smiled down at the cute frown creasing in the middle of Anton's little forehead.

"If you call me that in front of him when he's old enough to understand, I swear Spence," Aiden glared at me.

"Calm down," Ashley whispered and watched the gentle rising of Anton's chest while he breathed, "don't you wish life was this peaceful?" Her brown eyes looked up at me and I smiled sadly, nodding my head. "No cares in the world, just… be."

"He's got an easy life now," Aiden cooed as he sat on the edge of the bed, laying his head on my calf, "let's just hope it's just as easy when he's our age."

Anton Spencer Dennison was a week old and he was taking up everyone's time and attention. So much so that Ashley and I never really got to sit down and talk about everything else that involved 'us'. With exams finally coming to an end, we had more time to breathe but still felt trepidation around each other.

"Spence," Kyla tiptoed into the room and tilted my head back so that I was looking up at her, "Your mom just called, she needs you home right away."

"What?" I whined quietly and pouted. "I'm comfortable."

"She just needs you for a little bit and then you can come back." Kyla laughed.

Kyla had officially moved out of the Carlin home and into the Dennison's. She shared a room with Aiden and Anton, who had a little crib set up where the work out bench used to be.

"Want me to come with?" Ashley moved up off the bed carefully and I nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," I smiled and pulled her too me, "I always want you with me."

Ashley smiled but it wasn't her normal thousand watt smile. It was sad and confused.

"Call later if you need anything!" I gave Kyla a hug and kissed my little nephew on the forehead.

We made our way through the Dennison household and drove quietly back to my place. I glanced at Ashley more than I normally do, and believe me, that was a lot. She had a perplexed look on her face and I moved my hand to gently place it on her denim clad knee. "Everything okay?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yea," She said softly, nodding her head, "just thinking."

"About?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road as best as I could. Sometimes Ashley's voice could be deceiving so I would normally get her honesty through her eyes and body language. It was always hard to do while I kept my eyes on the road.

Ashley sighed heavily and I glanced at her while she shook her head. "Can we not do this now, Spence?"

I frowned and bit my lip. "Do what?"

"Analyze my thoughts." She said sharply and I nodded slowly.

"Ooh kay." I let go of her knee and placed it back on the gear shift, no longer wanting to talk.

"I'm sorry," Ashley murmured and placed her hand on top of mine, "I'm just having a hard time trying to figure out what's going to happen." Her confession was something I wasn't expecting.

I swallowed.

The truth was, I had a hard time figuring it out as well.

"I mean, we keep saying we'll figure it out but damn it Spence, we graduate next week and in three weeks you are off to Quebec for hockey camp. I'm going crazy inside thinking about you just being away for three months, let alone being away from you for a whole school year!" Ashley cracked and was now crying hard into her hands. I felt myself tear up as well, her cry was so heart wrenching and I knew at that moment that I would never ever doubt her love for me. No one cried like that if they didn't love you that much – or at all.

I was about to say something when someone tapped on my window and we both wiped our eyes before seeing Alex frowning. "Hey," she opened my door and poked her head in, "what's with the croc tears?"

"Alex," I sighed and started to get out of the car, "not now."

"What?" Alex frowned even deeper and went onto Ashley's side, helping her out. "I didn't do anything but ask a question."

"We're fine," Ashley smiled softly at my sister and looked at me before following Alex inside.

I leaned against my CRV for a second before recollecting my thoughts. I had no idea what to do to make the situation any better.

I could beg Alex to skip the whole post-secondary education thing, but she was actually looking forward to it. I could tell Glen to drop out and take the rest of his money.

I slowly made my way into the house and found Ashley sitting on the stairs with Alex beside her. I cleared my throat and Alex looked up at me. "Um, I'll be in the kitchen…" She got up and took off into the other room.

"Ash," I breathed and took the empty spot beside her, "I wish I could give us all the answers right now," I laced my fingers with her and squeezed gently, "God Ashley, I wish I could just fix this."

"It's not just up to you to fix," she sighed and looked at me, "do you think that maybe," she let go of my hand and stood up, "do you think that maybe we too caught up into this?"

I frowned and stood up with her, bracing myself against the railing of the staircase. "This?"

"You and me." She blinked and shook her head. "We're young Spencer, we still have a whole life to live-"

"What?" I hissed and raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest, "I thought we were over this? I thought we had agreed that we were going to live that life together?"

"Oh come on Spencer! We are at a crossroad right now and neither of us know what to do or where to go." Ashley sniffled.

"Ash," I sighed, "we're at a crossroad but you can't let this scare you away."

"I'm not scared."

"Look at you," I frowned, "you're ready to put on a pair of sneakers and run."

"Do you see me running?" Ashley snapped and leaned against the wall.

"Spencer, I thought I heard your voice." My mom came down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. Clearly she was oblivious to the fact that she was interrupting but by the look on Ashley's face, it was a welcomed one for once.

I didn't want to fight with the brunette. Not over this. We needed to be strong together or else we'd definitely break. "Uh, Kyla said you wanted me home."

Paula grinned and tapped me on the nose before rummaging through the massive amount of envelopes on the desk. "Ha!" She grabbed the one she was looking for and waved it in front of my face.

"Mom, stop." I said and she stopped immediately, frowning. I wasn't trying to be a bitch but I was in a bad mood. Ashley basically just told me she thought we made a mistake by getting engaged, falling in love, wanting to be together – forever.

"I figured you'd want this as soon as possible," Paula handed me another envelope.

I hated envelopes.

What was inside of them seemed so trivial now that it put a wrench between Ashley and I. My eyes caught her brown ones looking at me with some curiosity. "Open it." She stepped closer and smiled softly.

I couldn't blame her that all of her emotions were all over the place. Mine were too.

I didn't know what to feel.

I gently took the envelope from my mother's hand and sighed at where it was from.

York University.

I told myself that if I did not make it into York, I was giving up everything to be with Ashley, no matter what anyone said.

I ripped open the envelope, not wanting to make it a big deal and read over the acceptance letter.

Wait…

"Oh my God," I whispered and reread the letter before looking at Ashley.

"What?" My mom clapped her hands in anticipation and tried to snatch the paper away from my hands. "Spencer!" She yelped when I held it to my chest.

Ashley could read me like a book and she knew by the slight squeal in my 'oh my God', that I was accepted – with a full ride.

"Wow," she smiled and though it was genuine, I could see the sadness that held heavily in her eyes, "congratulations Carlin."

Carlin.

Carlin?

"Carlin?" I frowned and swallowed thickly.

"Spencer, shouldn't you be jumping up and down?" Paula was concerned.

Of course I was supposed to be jumping up and down. I just received a letter from York saying I got a full ride with their hockey program. One of my dreams came true. So yes, happiness was supposed to ensue but looking at my broken fiancée, it just wasn't there.

"Why did you just call me Carlin?" I whispered, ignoring my mom. I shook my head and dropped the letter. "Don't do this, Ashley."

"Do what?" Ashley asked quietly, looking away as Paula left us two alone.

"Don't start calling me Carlin. Don't even start that." I was getting a little defensive.

"I'm happy for you." She choked out.

"Thank you." I frowned and stepped closer to her. She took three steps back. "No," I warned her. Her hand grasped the door handle and she opened the front door. "Ashley, don't…"

"I need to think." Ashley rushed her words but before she could get the door open, I jumped between the wooden surface and her. "Move."

"No," I whispered, "I told you that you were getting ready to run."

"Move," she said again.

"NO!" I shouted and pushed her back slightly. "You will not be the one who runs again. This is scary Ashley, we both know this. But going away to school is not forever!"

"I knew falling in love was dangerous. I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with you. God Spencer," Ashley cried and tried for the door again.

"Ashley, you asked me to marry you for fuck sakes!" I screamed and shoved my left hand in her face. "You asked me to be with you forever and now," I breathed in a sob, "you just want to take that all back?"

"Just give me time to think." Ashley hissed and narrowed her eyes at me.

"About what?"

"About _us_." She whispered and I froze.

My heart was pounding hard in my chest and I didn't even register the fact that she got passed me and was out the door.

I turned around and looked at the paper on the floor. I slowly picked it up and reread it again. Folding it back neatly, I placed it on the desk and made my way towards the kitchen. I stopped at the doorway and noticed Alex rummaging through the cupboards. "Alex?" Her name was barely whispered but she heard it and swung around. She dropped the box of crackers and stared at me. "I need you."

* * *


	134. Did That Just Happen?

**_I_****_talics_ are in flashbacks.**

**_bold and italics are lyrics._**

** _I don't own SoN ... just the storyline and OC's. Third update of the day/evening._**

**- 64 - Did That Just Happen?**

**Ashley's PoV**

_I can still hear her voice. See her smile. Feel her touch._

_It was inevitable; Carlin and I were meant to be more than just friends._

_But the heartache it caused when it was all said and done changed our lives forever._

- - - -

_**You loom over me like a shadow**_

_**That is so surprisingly beautiful**_

_**You speak to me like only I exist**_

_**In your world baby**_

_**But how could I fall in love**_

_**How could I be your only**_

_**When everything else too hard enough**_

_**Why couldn't love be lonely**_

_**I could deal with lonely**_

I strummed on my guitar as I looked out at the pond. The ice had melted a couple months back but I still came here when I wasn't around Spencer. I'd sit on the bench with my guitar and just write or sing or play on impulse. It was peaceful. Just like Spencer had promised.

I thought back to the night when Spencer took me out here after Aiden found out about us. After the drama that rocked the inner circle of our friends.

- - - -

"_What made you bring me here?" I asked, my hand making its way to her hair, threading my cold digits through the silky strands. Snowflakes drifted gently around us and when she looked up at me with her gorgeous blue eyes, she had to blink away some the soft flakes that landed on her eyelashes. Spencer was so beautiful. She was mine. _

_She shrugged and bit her lip, smiling shyly while her fingers finished up with my skates. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she got her own skates on, watching how her fingers worked graciously. "It's peaceful here," she looked up at the sky, her cheeks pink and rosy, "I think we deserve this peace before school begins."_

- - - -

I wished she was with me at that moment, the sun shining down brightly, the birds singing a melody of their own.

I walked away from her, once again. I couldn't help it. I was feeling so much, too much at once. I just needed time to think about what was going to happen. Time to process it all.

I was so incredibly in love with Spencer. I wanted to give her the world. I wanted to give up everything just to be with her. I couldn't though.

Deep down, I knew I'd never forgive myself for distracting her from her dreams. Spencer was the greatest hockey player in Southern Ontario. She was rewarded and acknowledged as one. Before me, hockey was her life, hockey was her goal and she had the chance to be who she really wanted to be and do what she really wanted to do.

I strummed a few more notes before sighing and placing my notebook and guitar away. I walked along the grassy area of the pond and threw a few rocks in, watching the ripples in the water increase then disappear.

I just wanted to shut out the world for a few more minutes before heading back into the madness.

I shook my head to myself and threw my guitar on the backseat of my mustang before tearing out of the peaceful area.

It was the last time I ever felt peace.

* * *

I guess avoiding Spencer would be an understatement. It was the night before graduation and I had seen her once since I left her place early on that week.

I was so wrapped up with my parents coming back to see me graduate that I rarely had time for Spencer.

Or I never made time.

I felt myself become detached, thinking it would be easier for when we go our separate ways. Little did I know that pulling myself away from her would make things worse than they already were.

"Ash," my mom sighed for the seventh time, "why do you have to be a lesbian?"

I rolled my eyes and watched as she cooed softly to her new great nephew. "Mom, not now."

"Seriously though," she looked at me with a intense look, "you could have such beautiful babies."

I shook my head and pushed myself off the island counter. "I could still have children you know, I don't have to be with a man."

"Oh and Spencer can just magically get you pregnant?" Christine was a smart one, I tell you.

"Why do you have to ask such annoying questions?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ashley Avery." My dad walked in and wagged his finger at me. "Do not use that tone with your mother."

"Whatever." I breathed and went to walk away from my parents when my dad pulled me back. "What?"

"Where is Spencer anyway?" He whispered. "We've been here for three days now and I haven't seen her yet."

I swallowed.

His eyes grew wide and he let me go, standing straight. "Please tell you me did not let that one get away."

"No," I whispered, "we've just been busy."

"Well then," he smiled at Christine, "we should have dinner with her parents before we leave town. We'd love to meet them."

"You will," I nodded slowly before backing out into the Dennison's living room, "tomorrow during graduation."

* * *

I found myself parked in front of the arena. I noticed Spencer's CRV parked in her usual spot and licked my lips. I made my way slowly through the familiar building and glanced down over the railings. I heard voices and noticed she was leaning against the boards with her skates on, talking to Carmen. I closed my eyes tightly and swallowed thickly, my heavy footsteps making their way down the cement stairs until I was within her view.

"Ash," she said in disbelief and started to skate towards me for the other side of the rink, "hey," she softly whispered.

"Hey," I bit my lip and watched as Carmen disappeared back towards the locker room, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Spencer shook her head. "You didn't, we were just talking. I didn't know she was here."

I smiled because she was reassuring me once again, that nothing was going on between the two. "Still," I shrugged and looked around the cool place, "I'm going to miss watching you play here." I confessed.

Spencer's blue eyes followed mine and nodded. "I know."

Silence washed over us and she stepped up onto the rubber matted floor, hoisting herself up on the boards, swinging her legs. "So," she played with her nails before looking at me, "I've missed you."

"I'm sorry about that," I slightly hung my head, "my parents are persistent at spending time with me."

Spencer nodded like she understood and flipped her hair back a bit. "Ashley," she swallowed and held out her hand for me to grab, "I turned down York."

I shook my head. "What?" I jumped back and the action stunned her. "Spencer, no!"

"I need to be with you." She jumped off the ledge and balanced perfectly on her skates. "God, this is killing me."

"Spencer," I shook my head, "this is not how your future is supposed to go."

"How would you know?" She tilted her head with a frown. "Are you trying to push me away?"

"NO!" I slapped the railing and hung my head. "No, I just think that since this has been your dream for years, you should not throw it away on me."

"It's my life Ashley." Spencer crossed her arms around herself and stepped back out onto the ice, skating around in circles before stopping and glaring at me. "Are you willing to call everything off because of this?"

"Spence-"

"Could you be with me even though we'll be thousands of miles apart?" Spencer skated closer, her voice more vulnerable.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"I was willing to give everything up for you," Spencer continued, her voice rising a little bit, "I turned down York the first time."

I blinked. The first time?

"What?"

"I could work long hard hours," she confessed, "and come home to you every day and go to school within the next year where you are, so I turned York down. I wanted to be with you."

"But-"

"Then they offered me an immediate position in a tryout for Team Canada on the condition that I go to their school this upcoming semester."

"Team Canada?" My eyes grew wide, knowing that was a huge deal.

"I was ready to tell them no," Spencer said in a hurt tone, "I was ready to tell them that I have something else worth living for, something else that I couldn't just let go." She skated off, her back towards me.

"You have to go." I pushed. "Spencer, Team Canada is your ultimate dream!"

"I know that!" She spun around and skated at full force speed, staring at me. "I've dreamed of this day since I was four years old. I never thought it would actually happen."

I smiled a little but then it quickly disappeared and my heart began to race. "Please tell me you told them it was a done deal."

"That'd make you happy, wouldn't it?" Spencer snapped. "Do you even hear yourself Ashley? You've been doing nothing but push me away. If you're not telling me to go away for school, you're not speaking to me at all; as if I don't exist – we don't exist."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am!" She screamed. "I am happy with you and you know what I'm really starting to think? _You_ want to be happy cause right now, you're life has not been as fulfilled as mine. Being around me is not enough for you."

"How can you even think that?" I searched her eyes, frowning deeply. "Spencer, you are more than enough for me."

"Then stop controlling my decisions." Spencer whispered. "Stop trying to tell me what's good for me and what I should be doing. I don't need another mother, I have one. I need a girlfriend, a fiancée who is willing to support my decisions."

"I do." I quietly said, dipping my head slightly. "I support you."

"I know you do," she wiped her face and then her hands dropped to the side of her jeans, "you just don't fully support _us_."

I stood there stunned as she skated towards the other side of the rink. I allowed my feet to move and chased after her. "Spencer."

"If you're going to break my heart, just fucking do it." Spencer turned around and skated backwards slowly, her eyes watering. "I'm not going to play this game again with you Ashley. God, you wanted to be with me when you knew I was with Aiden, you wanted to make things work when you knew you were leaving this summer and you proposed to me! You asked me to marry you and build a future with you and yet all you're doing is shoving me into a corner to keep your own feelings from getting hurt." She stopped and her shoulders slumped. "How fair do you think that is for me?"

"It's not like that."

"It _is_ like that!" Spencer sighed tiredly, her voice wavering.

"I just think it's best if I don't stand in your way. I mean, you have a really great future to look forward to and I really want to see you succeed."

"You won't be seeing me succeed if you're not by my side, will you?" Spencer whispered harshly, her eyes narrowing at me. She looked so broken. "I want you to go to school and do your music thing, Ash, but does that mean we have to break up?"

"I just think it'll be too hard." I confessed for the first time out loud. "I sometimes wish I hadn't fallen in love with you…"

Spencer gasped and I shook my head, she wasn't allowing me to finish my sentence.

It was too late.

"Real nice," Spencer choked out.

"Spencer-"

"No, don't say my name." Spencer cried and looked down at her left hand. "You built so much hope and love inside me and now you're just going to take it all back." It wasn't a question. It wasn't a question at all. She was right.

I did give her hope and love, more so than I could handle.

"We're young," I said in a shaky voice, "and maybe someday we can come back and just, be together."

"Life doesn't work that way." Spencer shook her head. "This isn't a movie. This isn't a story that can be rewritten to make things better. It's you and me and you know, from where I'm standing, we're completely broken." She skated close to me, her beautiful blue eyes were no longer shining.

- - - -

_I nodded and ran my hands through her blonde tresses, pulling her in for a brief kiss. "I'll never break your heart, Spencer."_

"_You better not," she warned in a serious tone, "I wouldn't know how I'd react."_

_I sat up and wrapped my legs around her waist, pulling her close to me. "I promise," I whispered against her ear._

- - - -

"You promised you'd never break my heart." She finally whispered. Her eyes were no longer on mine and I felt my own heart drop to the icy ground beneath our feet. "You promised me." Her tone was desperate, just begging for me to piece her back together. "Yet here I am," she slowly slid the ring off her finger and I vaguely heard it drop to my feet, "broken."

I stared down at my feet numbly, the white gold band glittering in all its glory.

"Go." She whispered, not moving.

"What?" I blinked and slowly picked up the ring.

"Just go." Spencer nodded towards the exit door. "I'm not going to beg you if it means you have to think about _us_. Just leave." She said sharply, her eyes boring into my own.

"Spencer…"

"Good luck tomorrow." Spencer whispered before turning around and skating off towards the locker room. I could hear her cries echoing off the walls and I crumpled to the cold surface, my own cries shaking my whole body.

The following day was graduation.

I didn't care anymore if I had graduated or not. I couldn't stand to hear and see the pain so evident in Spencer's words and face. I pressed the band into my hand tightly before pulling myself up and making my way towards the exit.

_

* * *

_


	135. A Hope To Be Held

**_One more to go...  
SoN isn't mine. Sadly._**

**- 65 - A Hope To Be Held**

**Spencer's PoV**

Carmen sat across from me in the locker room, her eyes slowly dragging up my slumped body and then she knelt down in front of me. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." I muttered through tears and gasps.

"Spencer," she sighed my name and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before working the laces on my skates, "what happened?"

"I'm single." I whispered and hung my head.

"What?" Carmen shook her head and frowned, not believing me. "Did you just say you were single?"

"Officially."

"I don't like this side of you," Carmen bit her lip and slid a skate off, working on the other one, "you're monotone."

"So?"

"So, it's freaky." She chuckled and helped me up on my wobbly legs. "How the hell are you single? You were just engaged five minutes ag-" She stopped when she noticed the ring was no longer occupying my finger. "Jesus Spence," she pulled me into a hug and I couldn't help but let the tears fall over and over again. "Want me to beat her up?"

"No," I let out a small smile before walking towards the stall and grabbing tissue to blow my nose, "God this hurts so much."

Carmen nodded and swallowed. "I had my heart broken once," she shrugged her shoulders, "my first girlfriend promised me the world and the moment I let my guard down, she was in bed with my cousin."

"Ugh," I started to cry again. Too close to home.

"I'm sorry Spence," she apologized and rubbed my back, "want me to drive you home? I don't think you should be driving."

"I'll be okay." I closed my eyes tightly and licked my lips, crumpling back down to the floor. "I just need a minute alone."

Carmen nodded and grabbed her bag. "I'll be outside by the car if you need me."

I buried my face in my hands and allowed my body to convulse from the painful tears that racked my body. Couldn't Ashley have found a better solution? Why was loving someone so hard?

Love was not enough.

I hated that phrase but I knew it was true now, at least.

Is love enough?

God, I was so in love with Ashley, I didn't think I could ever move on.

* * *

I locked myself in my room after Carmen had dropped me off. Kyla and Aiden offered to grab my CRV after they finished their family dinner.

I sat alone in the dark with my window open, hoping that Ashley would just climb through it and tell me it was a mistake. She made a mistake and we could work it out.

I stared at my alarm clock. **8:29pm**. It wasn't that dark out but the sun was starting to set and I could hear the kids playing softball at the park down the street. I remembered those days. So innocent, free and safe from the heart break.

"Spence?" I heard my dad knock on the door and he waited for my answer. "Kind of dark, don't you think?"

My family didn't know about the break up yet.

"Fits." I shrugged.

"Okay," he laughed a little and sat down on the bed next to me, placing my cell phone on my desk. "Why didn't you feel like joining us for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." I looked in his wise grey eyes and felt a little bad. My dad was one of the best parts about being a Carlin. He was my greatest inspiration and to have him check up on me meant the world. "What did you make?"

"Spaghetti with my famous homemade sauce." He grinned and I pouted. He made my favourite. "I saved some for you, did you want me to heat it up?"

I shook my head and looked back out the window. "When did you and mom fall in love?"

"High school," he sighed and moved to open the window wider as he leaned against the ledge before turning back to look at me. "She was the head cheerleader and I was just another kid who loved to read, volunteer and wasn't into any sport but hockey."

"That's not a bad thing." I smiled.

"Head cheerleader dates the basketball player, or a volleyball player, hell a football player or the captain of the lacrosse team…"

"I get it." I chuckled as he spoke animatedly.

"She asked me out first," he confessed with a sparkle in his eye, "she told me she had her eye on me since ninth grade and I nearly fell out of my chair in the library."

"Really?" I smiled.

"It wasn't easy for us. We came from completely different families. You know her adopted parents were hardcore Christians just like the Woods and mine were basically hippies. They didn't like me." Dad paced the room. "It drove us apart before we really even got together."

I sat up and hugged my pillow. "What happened?"

"We broke up," a flash of sadness crossed his features, "she left me for the captain of the lacrosse team because his parents made him go to church every Sunday. School ended, we graduated and a couple of years later we met up at a local club where I swept her right back in my arms."

"Hence Glen." I rolled my eyes and gagged. My dad lightly punched me on the shoulder and laughed. "So you two actually broke up for two years before getting back together?"

"It was hard at first, but we were a little older and understood a lot more. I knew I couldn't live without her." Dad chuckled and braced himself on my knee. "Want to hear something funny?"

"Uh, if it involves creepy parent sex, then no." I shuddered and he rolled his eyes.

"Your mom was with someone when I swept her off her feet."

"Huh?" I grinned. "You let her cheat?"

"She was with someone for about three months when we met up again."

"Poor guy." I shook my head with a smirk and dad raised an eyebrow at me. I raised one back in question.

"Poor gal."

"Oh." I laughed and then stopped. "What?!" I yelped and jumped up on my bed, "What?"

"What is the commotion in here?" The devil herself walked in with a hand on her hip. "You two really need to tone it down, Kyla and Aiden are downstairs with the baby and Spencer why are you looking at me like that?" She looked at me while I smirked at her and bounced off my bed. "What?"

"Spence…" Dad warned me and smiled lightly at his wife.

"You little whore." I said playfully and the look on my mother's face was priceless. I ignored her 'Spencer!' and closed the door so that both of my parents were trapped in my room with me. "So uh, dad and I were having an interesting conversation."

"Do I want to know?" Paula eyed her husband up and then glanced back at me. "Spencer, why are you looking at me like that?"

"What was her name?" I asked calmly, looking at my nails.

"Who?" She frowned in confusion. "God Spencer, I don't have time for your mind games right now."

Mind games.

Trying going through one with Ashley fucking Davies.

"The one you left for dad?" I asked innocently, beaming a smile at my parents as if I had just aced a hard test.

"Arthur!" Paula looked at him and shook her head.

"It's not that big of deal." He shrugged with a grin. "Come on, both of our daughters are gay, do you really think they're going to tease you?"

"Yes." I answered for her with an impish grin.

"Rachel Hunter." Paula said quietly. "We met first day of college, no big. Once your father entered the picture-"

"-again…"

"Did you tell her our whole love life?" She whipped her head around to look at my dad.

Ah, my parents were great at keeping my mind off my heartache.

Heartache.

"Ashley broke up with me today." I whispered.

I don't think silence could be that deafening but it hurt my ears when both of my parents stared at me.

"Yea, she broke up with me and called off the engagement."

"Engagement?!" My mom's eyes widened.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now." I opened the door and pointed to the hallway. "I want to be alone now."

"Is that why you were asking about your mother and I?" My dad dropped down to eye level and lifted my chin with his fingers. I nodded slowly and he pressed a kiss to my temple. "I've never seen a love like yours and Ashley's, Spence. You two were meant to be."

"I don't think she feels the same way." I sighed and felt my chest grow heavy again.

"Even if she doesn't now," Paula interrupted us and patted my head, "she'll realize it."

I shrugged to no one and closed the door behind them, locking the door. I threw myself on the bed and curled into my pillow.

I just kept telling myself that it was all a nightmare and I was about to wake up and have Ashley in my bed, right next to me, her beautiful brown eyes searching my soul.

I closed my eyes in hopes that I would be right for once.

Just that one time.

* * *


	136. Hope You've Enjoyed Your Stay

_**I don't own SoN. I do take credit for the storyline and any original characters.  
Thank you for those who reviewed and stayed with me on this long ride. Thank you to those who read this and enjoyed it.  
This is the end of Wash It All Away, I had a blast writing this and even more so sharing it.**_

_**Flashbacks are in italics.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

**- 66 - Hope You've Enjoyed Your Stay**

**Spencer's PoV**

Graduation day should've been one of the happiest moments in my life. A step into the new world and shedding my teenage days behind me. Part of that was true. I was getting ready to go to Quebec for three months and though I looked forward to it, I no longer looked forward to a future beyond my hockey career.

I fiddled with my cap and gown as Sammy settled next to me in a seat. "How are your nerves?"

I shrugged. I didn't really have much to say.

I couldn't help but lean forward and catch the eyes of Ashley. I couldn't help but burst into tears when she looked away quickly.

Why was she pulling away? I knew she loved me. I knew she wanted to be with me. What was she so scared of?

"Spence," Alex came up and squeezed between Sammy and I, "it's going to be okay."

"I," I hiccupped and shook my head, running out of the school yard and into the school. I couldn't very well go up, say a speech and accept my diploma when I was blotchy and watery eyed.

Damn Ashley Davies.

I heard the bathroom door open and quickly wiped my face before catching her reflection in the mirror. "Don't you even try and comfort me, Davies." I turned around and gave her a cold look.

"Spencer," she pleaded.

"No!" I walked past her and wrenched the door open but she grabbed me and blocked the door. "Move." I ordered.

"Just listen to me." Ashley said, standing straight.

"You think I won't remove you myself?" I argued quietly, frowning. "I'm not afraid to touch you if it means moving you to get the hell away from me. You have no right to come in here and comfort me after breaking everything off!"

Her head hung slightly and she sighed heavily. My heart broke because at that moment all I wanted to do was comfort her even though I was the one hurting. But I got over the urge to do so. "I know I hurt you Spencer and I'm sorry okay?"

"Unless you're here to tell me you've made a mistake and you want to try and work us out, I suggest you move, _Ashley_." I stepped forward again and she didn't budge. She didn't say a word. "_Move._" I whispered gravely.

Ashley chewed on her lip as tears spilled from her eyes, mirroring my own. I managed to move her by squeezing past her and running down the hall.

I found my seat again and Sammy squeezed my hand. I looked back at my parents and found Carmen sitting with them, smiling at me. I smiled slightly and turned back to the Principal, who was about to call me on stage.

I made my way up, not even knowing how I was able to go up there without throwing up. Not because I was shy, but because I had to look every Graduate in the eye and I was scared I'd cave once my eyes hit those warm chocolate brown ones. But I tried to be strong. It was my day as well and I didn't want it to be any more painful then it already was.

I cleared my throat and slightly tapped on the microphone. "Good afternoon graduates, faculty, family and friends. Today is the day we've all been looking forward too. Some would say they looked forward to it because it would mean a sense of freedom. Others would look forward to it because it's a sense of a big accomplishment. I honestly think graduation is just the beginning of what's to come," I looked down at my paper that I had written out and then crumpled it and tossed it to the side, earning myself a few whispers and gasps before I continued my speech, "I think the words I've written down don't really apply at the moment," I quickly glanced at Ashley before finding other faces to distract me.

"When I was little, all I wanted to do was play hockey, not much has changed," that earned me a laugh, "I didn't think having friends was necessary, except for Kyla," I looked at my best friend who was holding baby Anton in her arms while in her cap and gown, "she's given so much to me in this world that I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything. And then there are my parents, who pretty much let me choose how I wanted my future to go. My sister Alex, who stood beside me even though I was mean at most times and my big brother who rarely showed his face my Senior year, thank you Glen." I threw him a wink and he gave a thumbs up. "Aiden Dennison for giving me the opportunity to open my heart. You've always been there for me regardless of what was going on, thank you."

I took a deep breath and licked my lips before catching my breath. "Ashley," I looked at her as her head snapped up to look at me, "you've made this school year more bearable then you can ever imagine. Thank you for opening up to me and allowing me to see who you really are beneath the surface, you know I'll always love you." I laughed quietly and bit my lip before addressing the thousands of people staring at me. I continued on with my speech about how high school can change our lives; I thanked the faculty for putting up with us and congratulated my fellow classmates and wished them great success in their future.

After my speech, we all lined up to receive our diplomas, being called one by one. I was facing front knowing Ashley was right behind me. We talked about how we would've loved to go onstage and accept our diplomas together, but that was no longer an option. I turned around and looked at her, "I'm proud of you, no matter what happens from now on Ash, I'm proud of you."

"Spencer Carlin." My name was called and I took off down the aisle, hearing whistles and 'woots' coming from my family.

I took the rolled up piece of paper and smiled a little, placing my tassel on the opposite side of my cap. Ashley's name was called and I watched her walk down the aisle, no smile graced upon her face until she met my gaze.

I hurt so much inside yet I was so in love. She didn't want to be with me anymore. After everything we've been through since we met, she wanted to run the opposite direction. She was afraid to get in the way of my dreams. She didn't want me to follow her if it meant that I'd sacrifice everything I've worked hard towards.

Families scattered around the quad, congratulating other students and friends. I stayed back, leaning against a large tree and picked at the ribbon that was wrapped around my diploma. I felt someone shift beside me and I glanced over, squinting my eyes at the familiar figure.

"I'm proud of you too." Ashley said quietly, looking at the others in the crowd. Smiles graced upon their faces.

I nodded but didn't say anything, going back to closing my eyes.

"I'm leaving in two days."

"Great." I whispered but my heart was breaking all over again.

"I know we were going to spend the next two weeks together but my parents want me to fly with them back to Switzerland for a month." Ashley looked at me but I never looked at her.

"Every time you talk to me, it hurts that much more, did you know that?" I responded.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I pushed myself off the tree and bent down to pick up a neatly wrapped box. "This is for you."

"Spencer…" Ashley frowned and I avoided more eye contact.

"It's not much but you deserved something." I started to walk away and felt her hand on my wrist. "Ash, don't make this any harder." I whispered, turning around.

"I love you." Ashley cleared her throat and wiped tears from her eyes. "Spencer, I love you."

I shook my head. "I love you too, but sometimes love just isn't enough." I allowed my fingers to brush lightly along her arm and then tangled my fingers with hers. "Goodbye, Ashley."

I let go of her and sprinted across campus before reaching my family. Alex embraced me in a hug and whispered that everything would be okay.

* * *

I finished packing the last suitcase and sat on my bed. As soon as I got back from hockey camp, I was heading to York University. Despite the pain I was feeling, I was looking forward to the fact that I could finally have something to occupy my thoughts other than Ashley.

So I didn't leave for another week and half but I was eager to get out of Midtown, Ontario. I needed to breathe and this place was too full of memories. Good and bad but they still wanted to haunt me. I knew I haven't given myself time to heal at all but with a love like I had towards Ashley, I wasn't sure it'd ever heal completely if at all.

"SPENCER!" Alex screamed from downstairs and I made my way towards her voice.

"God you squawk like a screeching eagle." I mused and grinned to myself as she scoffed. "What do you want? I was busy being depressed."

"Someone's here to see you." Alex shoved me out the door and I raised an eyebrow at the vehicle that was sitting in my driveway.

A dark red 2006 Dodge Charger R/T.

"Where the hell did you get these wheels?" I asked the brunette driver and she threw me a sly smirk.

"Parents thought I could use one while driving to Quebec City," Carmen grinned and ran to the passenger side, "so grab your luggage, get your ass in the car and let's go."

I shook my head but smiled. "I can't."

"Why not?" Carmen raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Spencer. Ashley left this morning without a word. Why are you hanging out here beating yourself up?"

"I'm not even packed." I fibbed.

"Liar." Alex shook her head and I glared at her.

"My parents wanted to throw me a going away party."

"They're in Toronto until next month." Alex chipped in again and glared at her even harder.

"I can't leave Alex here alone."

"I'll be spending all of my time at Sammy's anyway."

"Out of excuses." Carmen smiled crookedly and pulled me towards my front door. "Let's grab your bags and blow this fucking town once and for all."

I grabbed Alex and kissed her forehead. "Be good and no letting Sammy get you pregnant."

"Ha." Alex rolled her eyes but I knew she was amused. "Go you sissy," she pushed me away and threw my last bag in the trunk. "I'll miss you."

"You too." I ruffled her hair and she let me without shrieking. "Please take care of yourself and write me!"

"Will do." Alex smiled and pulled back completely. "Kick some hockey ass!" She cheered and Carmen laughed, starting the vehicle.

"Alex?"

"Yea?" She pressed her ear to my lips.

"If you speak to Ashley, tell her," I swallowed, "tell her whenever she's ready – I am."

Alex pulled back and her eyes began to water. "I've got your back, Spence."

"Ready?" Carmen smiled at me and I nodded.

I never looked back.

**You are now leaving Midtown, hope you've enjoyed your stay!**

The sign was bold and beautiful.

My father's story about him and my mom meeting up a couple years later gave me hope.

Hope that I was going to carry with me until I knew for a fact that Ashley and I were not meant to be.

* * *

**Ashley's PoV**

_If every night could be like that for the rest of my life, I wouldn't care what the world threw at us during the day, as long as I was with Spencer when it was all said and done._

__

I couldn't survive properly without her.

I'd find that out sooner then I would've liked.

_Sometimes you just have to take with the world hands you, regardless of what your perfect night should be like._

- - - -

I stared at the package in my passenger seat, wrapped in blue paper. It had been sitting there for a week and I had yet to open it. Scared that it'd make me crack and I knew I couldn't crack.

My parents made a stop in Sault Ste Marie and I leaned against my mustang. They had some friends they wanted to visit and the day visit turned into a week visit. I was bored but they wouldn't let me go on ahead of them so I stayed around the hotel.

I opened the passenger door and lightly ran my fingers over the smooth wrapping before picking it up. I shook it and caught the faint smell of Spencer.

I was scum.

She knew I was going to run.

She knew it and she tried to stop me.

I swallowed and peeled back the tape on one end of the box before doing the same movement on the others. I successfully got the paper unwrapped without ripping any of it and folded it neatly. Opening the box, tears immediately spilled from my eyes as her Rebels black and red jersey stared back at me. The large white letters of CARLIN jumped out at me and I couldn't help but trace the lettering with my fingers. I held it up to my nose and inhaled before burying my face in it, crying hard.

I pulled it out fully and found a small card at the bottom.

**Ash,**

**All I Ever Needed Was You. **

**Love, Spencer.**

I tossed the jersey back in the box and ran to the driver side, turning on the vehicle and throwing it into drive. I peeled out of the expensive hotel's parking lot and made my way back down the long highway.

Back to her.

Back home.

We could figure something out. I was being pitiful and selfish. Spencer definitely deserved more than that.

I sent my mom a text telling her I'd call her once I reached Aunt Greta's.

I don't even remember when I hit the town exactly. I just remember parking out in front of the Carlin's and turning off my vehicle. I gripped the steering wheel tightly, eyeing up Spencer's CRV. My heart thumped in my chest and I stepped out, slowly making my way up to the front door. I rang the doorbell once and straightened out my skirt.

I was met with surprised grey eyes. "Ashley." Alex breathed and looked me up and down before blinking. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh," I cleared my throat and peeked over her shoulder slightly. I was reminded of the night I went to see Spencer to confess my undying love and Alex was being all protective, not letting me off the hook easy. "Is Spencer here?"

Alex blinked again and slowly shook her head. "No," she licked her lips, "she's um, she's in Quebec City."

I frowned. "But," I turned to point at her vehicle, "her vehicle."

"Yea, about that," Alex swallowed and looked down at her feet before her eyes captured mine, in a sad glance, "she uh, she caught a ride with Carmen."

Was the earth crumbling beneath my feet, ready to swallow me whole?

No. That'd be too easy.

"Oh."

"Yea…"

"But aren't they early?" I whispered.

"Spencer needed to get away." Baby C shrugged and gave me an apologetic smile. "It's been a week Ash, none of us had heard from you."

"I know." I hung my head. "I gotta go."

"Wait," Alex grabbed my shoulders and glanced over her shoulder before looking back at me, "Spencer wanted me to tell you something."

I stood there, feeling numb.

"She said that when you're ready, she will be too."

I sighed heavily, tears threatening to fall. Spencer was with Carmen and even though she wasn't _with_ Carmen, she was gone.

"Clearly." I whispered and leaned forward, kissing Alex's cheek. "Don't be a stranger."

Alex frowned. "Likewise."

I slid back into my mustang and pulled Spencer's jersey onto my lap before taking one last long look at the Carlin home. I memorized every detail in my brain along with every single memory and locked them away safely.

I drove towards the outer parts of the city and turned on my music. Sunglasses were perched on my nose as the sun was shining annoyingly down on me; mocking my pain; mocking my huge mistake of walking away in the first place.

I glanced at the sign that I was about to pass and wanted to snort and cry at the same time.

**You are now leaving Midtown, hope you've enjoyed your stay!**

* * *

_**The End**_

**Coming Soon:****  
****Points Underneath - WIAA Sequel**


End file.
